Drake Smith's Pokemon Journey: Kanto
by pokestets23
Summary: <html><head></head>Drake Smith is an average student in Training school, but now that he is on his journey he experiences alot of different problems. Read and see what happens...DUN DUN DUN. Read and Review please and Thank you! Oh yea, I DO NOT OWN POKEMON!</html>
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning!

**Chapter 1**

"Bye Dad," A thirteen year old said unenthusiastically. He was rather tall, being around 5'10, and had shaggy blond hair. His hazel eyes sparkled as the rays of the sun reflected off them. His name was Drake Smith. He looked over and saw his mom crying. "Mom, it's going to be all right." He took her into his arms, turning her away from the ship that was taking his dad to the Unova region.

"I wouldn't be that shook up, but your father's leaving also means that you will be leaving tomorrow," his mom cried. She was a rather tall woman with blonde hair and blue eyes. Drake had gotten most of his genes from her.

"I won't if you don't want me too," Drake sympathized. His mom shook her head.

"You need to go. This is what you were born for." They walked back to their one story house on the edge of town. His mom worked as a part-time nurse and owned her own restaurant in the middle of town, but they had to buy a bigger house for all his parent's Pokemon that stayed with them after their journey.

They walked through the front door, seeing pictures of Drake's older brother: Cole. His older brother left for Hoenn a week earlier. Drake and Cole were often referred to as twins because they both looked like clones from their mom. He took his brother leaving harder than he did his dad departing. His brother was runner up in the Kanto League two years ago and he won the Johto League last year. His brother was an outright born Trainer...but his father took all the credit.

His dad pushed both of them hard. He would make them sit in their rooms and study until bed time every night. Drake and his brother never had friends until their dad left during the week for his job in Celadon, and not come back until the weekend. He made them take care of his Pokemon in the back prairie, so they could learn how to bond with Pokemon. Drake may not like his father, but he helped him more than he knew it.

Drake asked his mom to bake some brownies for desert, knowing that it would take her mind off of her husband leaving. He walked into the back. Even though his dad forced him to care for his Pokemon, he secretly enjoyed it. Drake's younger brother, Jaime, also liked brownies, so it was a double win for the family.

"Hey, Venusaur," Drake greeted the large Grass type, petting his mom's second Pokemon. Her Meganium came running up behind his mate. Behind her were five baby Bulbasaur and Chikorita. They were the only Pokemon that his mom kept from her journey at house while his dad kept nearly every one of his.

"Drake, it's time for supper!" His mom yelled as she poked her head out of the door. Drake ran in, racing the baby Pokemon. Drake sat down at the table and began eating his last home cooked meal for the next eight months. His mom made her famous spaghetti…Drake's favorite

"Mom, this is so good," Drake said with a mouthful.

"Thanks," she answered distantly.

"Mom, I told you I wouldn't go," Drake muttered, beginning to twirl the noodles with his fork.

"No, son, I just want you to be safe. That's all," his mom cried. Jaime didn't talk at all. Everyone he loved was leaving him.

"Mom, I am getting a Charmander. I will be safe," Drake reassured her. They smiled and finished their meals. Drake went up to bed after dinner.

"Goodnight," Drake's mom whispered as her son walked into his room.

* * *

><p>It was a bright day in the town of Pallet. The sun was shining and the Pidgey's were flying high. Drake walked out of room, ready to begin his new life.<p>

"Mom, I am leaving," He just got done putting on his red t-shirt and finished buttoning his khakis. He kneeled down to tie his red and black Under Armor shoes.

"Okay honey, we said our goodbyes last night. You better get to Professor Oak's lab before Charmander is gone," said Drake's mom. Drake walked out the door and started walking to his best friend's, Coleman Blue's, house. Coleman was a little taller than Drake with dirt brown hair and blue eyes. His parents owned the local grocery store and PokeMart. They were the richest people in town, besides the Oaks. Drake finally arrived at the big, Victorian style house and rang the door bell.

A Herdier ran up to Drake and jumped into his arms. "Spot, get down and give him some room," Coleman ordered. Spot jumped down and ran into his dog house. "Hey Drake, are you ready?"

"Umm, yeah," said Drake. Drake was actually nervous…more like scared. All his dad's harsh and brutal training became useful when he scored the highest on the Trainer Exam in Pallet, but he was doubtful about the real life situational stuff.

The two boys left the house and walked down the road to Gary Oak's lab. Samuel Oak retired about 5 years before and Gary, his grandson, took it over after having a successful career as a trainer and field researcher. Along the way, the boys saw Ash Ketchum's Champion League Gym.

Ash's career didn't stop with his conquest of the Unova League. His generation was the first one accepted into the anticipated Champion League- a two year journey when he was in it. He was then accepted as a Battle Frontier Brain until the extra-challenge for trainers was abolished when Drake was ten. Ash was then given the position of one of the two Champion League Gym Leaders of Kanto. The Champion League was now a fifteen year old league.

That was Drake's dream…to participate in the Champion League and beat all ten gyms, two from each region. The Champion League was hard to get into. One could beat a region's league and then challenge their Elite Four. The other way was winning three different league's championships.

"Come here." He heard a voice say. He looked back at the gym and saw Ash waving his arms. Drake knew of Ash since he was a celebrity of Kanto, but he also wanted to do things that he never did. Ash and his teenage sweet-heart Misty from Cerulean married right after he got out of the Champion League, having his first child, out of three, soon after.

"Ye-yeah?" Drake stuttered. Ash walked up to him with his spiky black hair.

"I just wanted to wish you good luck. My son also started today, but he already has one year experience under his belt," Ash laughed.

"Oh well, thanks," Drake thanked him as he smiled from ear to ear.

"Drake!" Coleman shouted from down the road.

"Well, I have to go before he steals my starter," Drake laughed. Ash nodded, knowing the feeling, and shook the young boy's hand.

"Good luck," Ash said. The boys finished walking to the lab.

Drake jumped up and opened the door to Gary Oak's lab. They walked in to the old building, finding a gorgeous young lady. She wasn't as tall as Drake and had ruby, red hair with forest green eyes. She was as beautiful as the sunrise in the morning. Drake stared blankly as her. She thanked the professor and walked out of the lab. As she walked by, she winked at Drake and Coleman.

"Who is that," Drake asked with his eyes wide open. He had recently started to "notice" the opposite sex.

"Yeah, who is that and which Pokemon did she take?" Coleman asked in a rush, showing how caught up in the moment he got.

"She is Janette Divine and she took Squirtle," Gary said. "She is from Pewter and her father is a scientist at the Pewter Museum. She is one of the top scorers in the region," Gary explained while looking at Drake.

"Who cares where she is from? Let's get down to business, I want Bulbasaur," Coleman stated impolitely. Drake just stood there and shook his head at the rude boy's manners.

"Okay, no need to get your panties in a wad. Here you go, this is Bulbasaur," Gary said while giving Coleman a Pokeball. Gary was still surprised how Coleman got his Pokemon license. Coleman was a knit wit; well at least Drake thought he was.

"Thanks bro. Drake I will meet you on Route 1, so we can have a battle," Coleman yelled as he ran out of the lab.

"Oh that boy, I hope he can find some Pokemon that can back up his cockiness and stupidity," Gary joked.

"Me too," agreed Drake. "So, is Charmander still here?"

"Yes, I saved him especially for you," Gary commented. Gary walked over to the Pokemon containment center and grabbed a Pokeball from it. He walked up to Drake and put the ball in his hands.

"Thanks," Drake said. "Charmander come on out!" Charmander came out of the ball with a bright flash of light. He looked up and climbed up on Drake's back and rested on it.

"Well, it seems like he likes you. You have your PokeDex right?" asked the Professor.

"Yes, I am ready to go," Drake replied as he was walking out the door. He usually wasn't impatient, but he wanted to start his journey. He walked out of the town and saw Ash training his Pokemon. Ash saw Drake leaving and yelled something, but the wind carried it.

Drake waved back and stepped on the dirt of Route 1. He saw Mankey swinging through the trees, Pidgey soaring in the skies, and Rattata gathering food. _"Which Pokemon will I capture first?" _Drake questioned himself. Drake called out Charmander and they began walking together.

"Charmander, we are going to be the best team ever," Drake told Charmander.

"Char, Char," replied Charmander. Charmander seemed like he wanted to battle, so Drake began looking for opponents. Every wild Pokemon they ran up to ran away quickly. Drake came to the conclusion that they didn't want to battle, so they gave up and picked a nice grassy area to set up camp.

"Hey, I was going to camp there," said a familiar voice. Drake looked up and saw Coleman walking up with a smart grin on his face.

"Well, I already set up the tent. Can you go find somewhere else, Coleman?" Drake asked sincerely.

"No, we shall have a battle for it," Coleman ordered. He pulled out the Pokeball that Gary gave him and said, "Bulbasaur, it is time for battle!" Bulbasaur popped out of the Pokeball and took a battle stance.

"Fine then, Charmander let's go!" Charmander walked over to Drake, and then walked in front of him. Charmander growled and spat fire at the ground to show Coleman that he was ready. "Charmander use Growl," Drake commanded.

"So, you are using the weak strategy. Bulbasaur use Tackle," Coleman ordered. Bulbasaur charged Charmander and hit it full force. Charmander rolled on the ground and got up quickly, so Drake could give him orders. "What! That Tackle should have knocked that Charmander out?" Coleman yelled with confusion.

"That Growl weakened Tackle and now it's time for Scratch," ordered Drake. Charmander ran at Bulbasaur with his claws ready to slash.

"Not so fast, Bulbasaur use Tackle," Coleman ordered with an ugly smirk on his face. Bulbasaur ran at Charmander once more. Charmander jumped and dodged the Tackle, and then used the Scratch against Bulbasaur's back, sending it crashing into a tree.

"Charmander that was good, now use another Scratch," Drake ordered before Coleman could help Bulbasaur. Charmander ran at the hurt Seed Pokemon and scratched it with his claws. Bulbasaur was knocked out, and Drake had won his first battle.

"That was all luck," Coleman said sourly. He recalled Bulbasaur and walked off. Coleman always hated losing, being biggest sore loser Drake knew.

Drake and Charmander finished setting up their camp and ate the food that Drake's mom cooked for them. Their first day together was spent wisely. They both got to know each other and now they can truly be the "best" team.

Drake went to bed that night and had a dream that he was flying high in the sky on a Charizard…another one of Drake's dreams.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One edit one last time. <strong>

**Complete 8/10/13. Not completely re-written but added some details and fixed some grammatical issues. **

**Any new readers, please stick around. Review...just read...whatever:) People have said this is a great fic even with the awful start, so give it a chance. **

**:) **


	2. Chapter 2: One Strong Trainer!

**Chapter 2**

After battling with Coleman, Drake didn't know what to do next. He conquered his camping spot, battling off trainers every day who wanted it.

"Man, time sure does fly," he said to Charmander as he cooked them dinner. The sun was setting, creating a beautiful scene above the tops of the trees. "It has already been two weeks into the journey, and I just don't know what to do. We have battled so many trainers and wild Pokemon already. You're stronger than I ever though, Charmander."

"Mander!" Charmander cheered. He smiled at the Pidgey flying over him.

"You want a friend, don't you?" Drake asked his starter. The Fire Pokemon smiled and clapped his small hands.

"That will be tomorrow's task," Drake said with a smile. He finished cooking the dinner and went to bed with Charmander by her side.

The sun's warmth touched Drake's sleeping face, slowly waking him up. "Charmander, your tail is too close," he groaned.

"Mander!" Charmander screeched, waking Drake up faster.

"Thanks for that," he grunted. Drake and Charmander packed their camp site, planning to leave for Viridian while searching for a new friend to add to the team.

"So, let's get started," Drake ordered. Charmander nodded, and his flame grew larger.

"I swear there is something special about you," Drake muttered to himself as Charmander took the lead.

Hours passed. Battles occurred…with a win every time. Drake soon noticed the wild Pokemon he battled weren't the right ones for his team. Drake felt the need to possess a connection with a Pokemon before adding it to his team.

"Charmander, none of these Pokemon seem to have the will to battle," Drake sighed. Charmander tugged on his khakis, pointing at a fight between a Mankey and Rattata. Drake's jaw dropped as the Mankey delivered a kick to the Rattata's face and knocked it into the bushes.

"A Pokemon that enjoys battling," Drake said.

"Mander!" Charmander snarled.

"Ember now!" Drake ordered. Charmander released a small ball of fire that smashed into Mankey's furry back. The Mankey snorted at Charmander before leaping into the air.

"Use your strongest Scratch!" Charmander slashed as he leaped in the air, landing on one kneeled knee. Mankey landed on two feet, but it soon fell on its face.

"Pokeball!" Drake yelled. The Pokemon capturing device swallowed the Pokemon, capturing it indefinetly.

"My first catch!" Drake cheered. He grabbed Charmander's little arms and swung him around in circles. Drake picked up his Pokeball and ran to Viridian City with Charmander on his shoulder.

"I need to heal my Pokemon please," Drake said, talking to a nurse with bright pink hair.

"No problem," the nurse said. "I am Nurse Joy. There are many of us, so don't get frightened or confused when you see my kin in another city. We are all nearly identical!"

"Sy!" An oval-shaped Pokemon cried happily as it handed a tray to Drake. Drake caught the gist and placed his two Pokeballs in the slots.

"That's Chansey. Every Pokemon Center has at least a dozen…it needs them to run properly," Nurse Joy explained. "We, nurses, are trained with them!" A machine began to beep, signaling the healing process was over. Drake thanked the nice nurse, walking out of the Pokemon Center. Viridian didn't boom quite like Pallet did, but Drake didn't see that as a bad thing. Viridian had tall trees lining the streets, a small light post at every corner, and every door seemed to be open for anything. It made Drake feel at home, yet it gave him a feeling that his home didn't even provide…peace.

"I really like it here," Drake said to himself as he took in the scenery.

"Don't tell me that you are already giving up," a feminine voice giggled behind him. Drake turned around to see the girl from Gary's lab: Janette.

"I never formally introduced myself," Janette said. "My name is Janette Divine from Pewter City. I went all the way through Intermediate School, so I didn't have to take the Trainer Exam like you and your little friend did." The school system for trainers was split into three levels: Primary, Intermediate, and Mastery. Primary one could enter when they were ten, and then Intermediate could then be entered through an exam. Mastery had to have a year of field experience before one could enter it. From Mastery it went on to Gym Leader then to Elite or Champion League.

"Dang," Drake said in awe.

"Anyways, I want to challenge you to a battle. I already beat Coleman, so you're next!" Janette pulled out a Pokeball and winked at Drake. Drake's knees wobbled as he barely nodded in agreement.

"Pidgey, flying time," Janette called out as a flash of light formed into a tan and brown bird-like Pokemon. The tiny Flying type flapped its wings powerfully.

"_Mankey won't do anything, so Charmander is my best bet," _Drake strategized. He threw out hi starter's Pokeball, releasing the Fire Pokemon.

"Gust! Blow it off its feet!" Janette roared. Drake was definitely feeling the intimidation. Pidgey faced Charmander, blasting a gust of wind at Charmander. Drake's Pokemon grabbed onto the ground, holding on for dear life.

"Ember!" Charmander focused as fire formed in his mouth. He blasted several balls of fire at the Flying Pokemon, knocking it out of the air. "Charge it!" Charmander rushed the Pidgey, but Janette had other plans.

"Sand-attack!" Pidgey stuck its wing in the ground, flipping dirt straight into Charmander's eyes. The Fire type flailed around, trying to scratch the dirt out of his eyes.

"Round and use Tackle," Janette ordered. Pidgey took flight, diving at Charmander.

"Scratch all around you!" Drake warned. Charmander circled in place, getting a lucky swipe and knocking Pidgey into one of the beautiful trees of the city. Pidgey slumped down the tree, unconscious.

"Return," Janette moaned. "Squirtle!" A tiny, cute, blue turtle-like Pokemon popped out of the ball, glaring at the blind Charmander.

"Charmander, come back!" Drake recalled Charmander and threw out Mankey. The Pig-Monkey Pokemon screeched loudly and kicked the air.

"Why'd you recall Charmander? I wanted it to see the power of its friend," Janette snickered.

"He is blind right now. I would never put him in the situation," Drake said. "Mankey will be enough to beat you!"

"Mank," The Fighting type growled.

"Squirtle, use Bubble!" Janette yelled. Squirtle blew dozens of small bubbles that exploded on contact with Mankey, causing him to fly back and roll into a full fighting stance.

"Mankey, Low Kick quick," Drake ordered. Mankey sprinted at Squirtle.

"Withdraw to defend!" Squirtle recalled its body into its shell as Mankey got closer. Mankey kicked the bottom part of the shell, sending it flying in the air.

"Tackle now!" Janette shouted powerfully. Squirtle came out of its shell, diving down at Mankey. Squirtle hit Mankey head on and took him to the ground.

"Mankey!" Drake cried. Mankey got up with shaking legs, barely having enough energy to stand. Mankey growled as he charged Squirtle. Mankey appeared in front of Squirtle quickly, scratching it ruthlessly.

"Mankey is using Fury Swipes," Drake's PokeDex beeped loudly. Squirtle fell to the ground, but Mankey wouldn't stop.

"It's over!" Janette screeched. She ran in between the Pokemon, picking up Squirtle.

"I'm so sorry," Drake said as he recalled Mankey.

"How dare you treat my Pokemon like this? How did you even get your Pokemon License? That Pokemon needs to be put down!" Janette screamed. Drake's face turned from his normal tan color to bright and furious red within seconds.

"How dare me? How dare you say that about a Pokemon? You need to take the loss like a normal trainer would and stop whining!" Drake yelled back. Janette's jaw dropped, and she slapped Drake across the face, leaving a red handprint on it. Janette walked away without saying a word.

"Who cares," Drake snarled. "I need to go heal my Pokemon." Drake walked a few blocks to the Pokemon Center before heading out to the PokeMart to buy a new backpack.

"Which one should I get? Red or Blue?" Drake asked himself, holding both products up to eye level.

"Come out, guys," Drake ordered. Charmander and Mankey both pointed at the red bag.

"Good choice, guys," Drake said with a smile.

"Sir, Pokemon are not allowed to be out in the non-Pokemon section," a store employee said. "I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"But, sir," Drake pleaded.

"Fine. If you help me catch a Pokemon, you can have the backpack," the worker said.

"Okay," Drake said. The man walked out of the store and into a small quarry with Pokemon everywhere.

"Most of these Pokemon are wild, but I need a Pokemon to help me," the store worker sighed.

"Charmander, help him," Drake ordered. Charmander nodded and stood in front of the man.

"I need a Flying Pokemon," the worker said. A small bird-like Pokemon landed on the ground, pecking it as it chased a small caterpillar-like Pokemon with a red y-shaped horn.

"Charmander, use Ember on that Spearow," the PokeMart worker ordered. Charmander spat three fire balls at the Spearow.

"Row!" The Tiny Bird Pokemon screeched loudly as it shook the hit off and dove for Charmander. Drake got nervous, but the PokeMart worker ordered Charmander to use Scratch. Charmander slashed Spearow across the face, knocking it down.

"Pokeball!" A Pokeball flew out of his hands, capturing the Spearow without trouble.

"Thanks so much! Keep the bag! I've gotta go," the PokeMart employee said. Charmander waved by and hopped on Drake's shoulder.

"That was unusual," Drake commented. They left Viridian, walking until the entrance of Viridian Forest.

"That will be tomorrow's challenge," Drake said. Charmander and Mankey snuggled up beside him, and they all fell asleep. Drake's dream of having a Charizard was accompanied by a Primeape raging around.

* * *

><p><strong>Completely rewritten 1011/13. **

**Thanks to whoever reviews and reads this story. **


	3. Chapter 3:Come on Scyther!

**Chapter 3**

"Run! Charmander, Mankey return!" Drake cried. His Pokemon were behind him, running from a massive swarm of Beedrill. Two red beams shot out of the Pokeballs and safely returned the Pokemon to their Pokeballs. Drake turned and sprinted full speed down the winding path of the Viridian Forest. Drake entered the forest a week before, training hard for his upcoming gym battle against the Pewter Gym.

While he was battling, he got lost and has been chased by every Bug Pokemon known to live in the forest. Drake jumped in some bushes, letting the Beedrill fly over.

"I hate this place," Drake grunted. He let his Pokemon out, and they all rested together. They looked at him like they were both holding in hard laughs.

"What?" Drake asked. Both of his Pokemon began laughing hysterically.

"I'm not afraid of Bug Pokemon anymore," Drake defended. "My brother's Scyther helped me conquer my fear, but I'd rather not be around Bug Pokemon any more than I have too." Both of his Pokemon stopped laughing, and they left, trying to find the path. He saw a small man with bug catching equipment run up to him.

"You have to accept this challenge to a battle," he said awkwardly. "Go, Weedle!" A small brown Pokemon with a needle on its head popped out of the ball.

"I will battle if you tell me where the path is," Drake said. The bug catcher nodded.

"Charmander, go!" His Fire type walked in front, glaring at the Weedle. Weedle charged Charmander with its needle pointing forward.

"Ember!" Charmander breathed in, firing a small stream of flames at Weedle. The flames burned the Bug Pokemon, making it fall to the ground.

"Okay," the bug catcher sighed. "The path is right there." Drake thanked the man and walked onto the path. Drake travelled on the path, but he stopped to make lunch after his stomach made an awful noise that scared Charmander.

As he finished eating, he pulled out his PokeDex and looking in the Gym Leader registry. "So Forrest is the Gym Leader," Drake said to his Pokemon. "You'll have to fight a Geodude and Onix!"

"Let's go," Drake ordered. They walked down the path, reading the signs that said how far away they were.

"Char!" Charmander cried. He pointed at a sign that read "Halfway through!" Drake clapped and picked Charmander up as Mankey climbed on his back.

"Get up you worthless excuse of a Pokemon!" A trainer with rich blond hair covered by large blue goggles yelled. He was standing over a green mantis looking Pokemon with long, shard scythes.

"A Scyther!" Drake shouted. The boy looked at Drake, rolling his eyes. A larger form of Charmander stood beside him with a purple quadruped Pokemon with a long horn.

"Dragon Rage to teach it some strength," the boy ordered ruthlessly.

"No!" Drake yelled. "Smokescreen!" His Charmander created a thick cloud of smoke around them. "You can't treat Pokemon like that!" Drake yelled as he grabbed Scyther, dragging it back.

"Charmeleon, get rid of it," the boy ordered. Charmeleon sucked in, inhaling the smoke. Mankey and Charmander stood completely across the area from Drake and the injured Scyther.

"Stop the thief with Poison Sting!" The boy roared. Nidorino jumped in the air, firing glowing needles at Drake. Drake closed his eyes, preparing to feel the poison.

"Charm!" His Charmander roared. He jumped across the area, glowing white in the process. His tail grew longer, his claws sharper, and his fire brighter.

"Meleon," He grunted as he burned the needles down. Mankey jumped to his side, protecting Drake.

"Fine," the boy snarled. "Charmeleon, use Dragon Rage!"

"Try your own, Charmeleon," Drake ordered. Both pulsing blasts collided, creating a huge explosion. Nidorino and the boy were thrown back, but Charmeleon rushed through the smoke.

"Charm!" The boy's Charmeleon growled behind Drake's own Charmeleon and Mankey. His eyes glowed, creating boulders than dropped around them. He sealed the tomb, and he walked towards Drake and the injured Scyther.

"Scy," The Bug Pokemon pleaded. Charmeleon growled again, preparing an Ember.

"NO!" Drake cried. Scyther shot forward in a green blur. It whirled around using its scythes to push Charmeleon back.

"Hold it," the boy yelled. Charmeleon and Scyther stopped, and Drake rose. "If you want to battle for a weakling, then go!" He pressed a button on his Pokeball, and Scyther glowed blue. The boy walked away with his injured Pokemon by his side.

"Who are you?" Drake asked, holding onto Scyther.

"Mason Church, and you haven't seen the last of me!" The boy disappeared into the trees. Scyther and Drake moved the Rock Tomb off of Charmeleon and Mankey.

"You evolved!" Drake cheered. He hugged his starter, but, inside, he questioned how Charmander evolved so soon.

"Scyther, do you want to go with us?" Drake asked. Scyther looked to the wild forest and back at Drake. Scyther nodded, and Drake tossed a Pokeball at it gently.

"I caught a Scyther!" Drake cheered. "Let's get out of this forest!" They soon got out of the forest, crawling into the Pokemon Center near midnight.

"You need to sleep young man," the Nurse Joy ordered strictly. She took his Pokemon and led him up to his room. His dream was now semi-complete with a Scyther standing behind his Charizard and Primeape with its powerful scythes crossed across its chest.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Completely rewritten on 8/11/13. **

**Sorry for Charmeleon evolving so soon. I wrote this when I was 13, so I was dreaming ;) Don't let it ruin this story for you:)**


	4. Chapter 4:Whats Wrong Mankey?

**Chapter 4**

Drake woke up early on the day he was going to challenge Forrest. He walked out to the nearest open field and released all of his pokemon.

"Goodmorning guys. Today is a big day and I want us all to be ready."

He had Charmeleon use a dragon rage against Mankey to train.

Mankey had started to disobey Drake and he was considering not using it, but Mankey wouldn't get anything out of that.

The dragon rage was heading towards Mankey and Drake told him to use a low kick to kick it back, but it jumped out of the way and started using fury swipes on Charmeleon.

"No, stop that right now Mankey!" Drake jumped in and started to block the fury swipes and he pushed Charmeleon out of the way.

Mankey would not stop, even though it was attacking its own trainer. Drake didn't want to hurt Mankey so he grabbed his back pack to block the attack. Charmeleon was getting mad and used an unknown attack on Mankey.

Charmeleon's claw glowed silver, like metal. It hit Mankey hard and Mankey landed hard on the ground.

Drake was amazed. He had no clue Charmeleon could use metal claw.

He recalled all of his pokemon and took them to rest up at the pokemon center. He still wanted to work on some things before he challenged Forrest.

While his pokemon were resting, he looked up if a "normal" Charmeleon could learn Metal Claw. The pokedex said that a Charmeleon could learn metal claw if one of its parents could use it.

Drake then wondered who Charmeleon's parents were.

Drake used his pokedex to call Professor Oak (that was a new feature of the pokedex, you could use it as a phone or a pokemon transporter).

"Hello, Drake. What do you need? Im a very busy man."

"Well, I was training Charmeleon and it learned an egg move and I was wondering who his mom and dad were. Who are they?"

"I was hoping that it wouldn't come up, but I guess I have to tell you now. Charmeleon's parents are… Ash's Charizard and a Charizard from Charific Valley."

"Wow that's amazing! Charmeleon's dad is one powerful pokemon!"

"Yes, I know. You can't tell Janette or Coleman about this."

Why? Are there starters not offspring of champions?"

"Well actually they are. Squirtle's mom is May's Wartortle and his dad his Ash's Squirtle. Bulbasuar's mom is May's Venusaur and Ash's Bulbasaur. I did this for a reason. I saw potential in all 3 of you so I gave yall an excellent opportunity. Please use it well. I have to go now."

Professor Oak hung up and Drake's mouth was hanging open. He could not believe his Charmeleon was the offspring of the amazing Charizard. He now had full confidence in his pokemon, especially Charmeleon.

Now he had another problem, Mankey. Drake had no clue what he was going to do with it. After thinking about it for a while Drake had an idea.

Drake left Charmeleon and Scyther with Nurse Joy and took Mankey back to the grassy field where they were earlier.

"Lets go Mankey" Drake threw the pokeball and Mankey popped out. It seemed normal.

"Ok Mankey what is up with you? You haven't been the same." Mankey stood there and acted like it was sad. "Its ok, Mankey. You just need to chill out and have fun when your battling. When I first saw you battling that Rattata, you were having so much fun. Now, you don't have fun at all. Are you mad that I caught Scyther?"

Mankey shook its head and started climbing a tree.

"Mankey! Get back down here this instant. We need to figure out what his going on with you." Drake thought for a minute about what has happened recently and how Mankey attacked Charmeleon.

"Are you mad that Charmeleon evolved?"

Mankey nodded its head and got tears in its eyes.

Drake also got tears in his eyes when he saw this. "Mankey, I don't care if he evolved or not. I still love all of you the same. You are so strong Mankey and you don't need to worry about how powerful another pokemon is because you are awesome and no one can change that."

Mankey jumped in Drake's arms and hugged him. Drake was so happy that he had figured out what was wrong.

"To show you how much I trust you, Im going to let you battle Forrest's Onix, his most powerful pokemon."

Mankey's joy showed on his face and it started punching and kicking,as if ready to battle.

Drake and Mankey practiced a new move, Karate Chop. This move was so powerful. Mankey used it and it sliced through 5 trees. Drake was shocked with Mankey's new found power.

After training for most the afternoon Drake walked back to the Pokemon Center with Mankey on his shoulder.

He got Charmeleon's pokeball and released Charmeleon. He had Mankey and Charmeleon shake hands, well paw to claw. They did and Mankey seemed so much friendlier.

Drake spent most of the day training with Mankey and didn't have enough time to battle Forrest. He healed up his team, once again and walked to the grassy field to camp out.

He came to a surprise when he saw somebody had already camped out there.

He walked up to the tent. "Hello, is anybody here?"

To his surprise it was Coleman. "Hey! Whats up? Were you gonna camp here? Well we can share the area. I don't mind, as long as you don't mind that my pokemon are out." Coleman was rushing and impatient, as usual.

"No, I don't mind." Drake set up his camp, cooked his food and watched his pokemon play with Coleman's Ivysaur and Spearow.

"So Drake have you battled Forrest yet?"

"No, im going to tomorrow. I cant wait!"

"Well, I have and Ivysaur evolved. It was so awesome."

Drake wanted to tell Coleman of Ivysaur's parents but he didn't.

Drake finished the converstation by saying goodnight and told his pokemon to go to bed because they had a big battle tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 5:A Fight Untill the Finish!

-Thanks for the reviews everyone. FYI, the moves are based like the games. Every pokemon has 4 moves and I will be placing them as I go. If you would like I could post Drakes teams moves and levels. Just let me know by reviewing.

**Chapter 5**

Today was Drake's big day! He was going to challenge the first gym leader, Forrest. He woke up early, just like yesterday. Only this time he was ready to battle.

He made his pokemon breakfast and ate an energy bar for himself. His stomach was in knots. He was so nervous. He could tell his pokemon were nervous too.

"Alright, who wants to go for a walk around the town first? We can't challenge the gym until 12, so we might as well have some fun before, right?" His pokemon jumped up and helped Drake pack up. Coleman had left when Drake was making breakfast.

Drake walked around Pewter with Scyther and Charmeleon on both of his sides and Mankey was riding on his shoulders. Drake noticed a lot people with black shirts on. Normally, he wouldn't have cared, but all the shirts had a form of R on them. I was either really big or it was small and on the shoulder or chest. Drake thought it was really creepy.

He had heard of an organization named Team Rocket, but Ash had caused it to disband years ago. Drake was thinking either someone is pulling a prank or Team Rocket is back.

As Drake walked he noticed a gathering of the "black shirts" around the Pewter City Museum. Drake really wanted to go in and look around. He recalled all of his pokemon and walked in.

"Welcome to the Pewter City Museum. Have a good time looking around and please go have a look at the newly recovered Kabutop's fossil." The hostess was very nice and cute. Drake thanked the rather cute hostess and looked around at the exhibits. He was interested in the study and recovering of fossils. That was his back up plan if he couldn't become a pokemon master; he wanted to become a pokemon scientist.

As he was in the middle of gazing at a moon stone an alarm went off and security guards were running around frantically. They stopped and searched everyone near the new Kabutops fossil.

Drake glanced over at the exhibit to see that the fossil was gone. He knew what was happening. Team Rocket was back and stole the fossil.

Drake ran outside and looked in all directions for the bandits. He decided to go back in and try to find them. He looked high and low to find nothing. Suddenly, a Team Rocket agent popped up out of the floor tile.

"What did y'all do with the fossil?" The grunt looked up and released an Ekans without saying a word. "So you want to battle? Lets go Scyther!" Drake called out his Scyther and told him to use false swipe.

"Use bite Ekans!" said the Rocket grunt. Scyther swiped at the Ekans with one scythe and it struck Ekans hard. Scyther was way to fast for Ekans to launch its bite attack.

"Now tell me where the fossil is before I knock out your Ekans!"

The grunt lowered his head in defeat and told Drake where it was. The fossil was hidden under the original exhibit and it was being guarded by 2 Rocket agents. He also informed Drake that the rest of the team went back to headquarters, trusting that the 3 grunts would take care of it. Drake relieved the grunt of his walkie-talkie and wrapped him up with an exhibit rope.

Drake climbed down the secret ladder and walked down a long hallway. He looked past every corner with his trusty Scyther by his side. He finally located the fossil and the remaining 2 grunts were getting ready to leave.

"Okay, lets bag this thing and get out of here. I feel like we are getting watched," said one of the grunts.

The grunt was right on the dot because they were knocked down in no time flat as Drake released Charmeleon and told him and Scyther to use a combined metal claw and cut attack on the grunts. The grunts fell to the attacks and reached for their pokeballs, but in the knick of time Drake tackled them along with Mankey and threw their pokeballs to the other side of the chamber. Drake had successfully defeated a scheme of Team Rocket. He was so proud.

Drake dragged all the grunts, with the help of his pokemon, to the entrance and gave them to the authorities. Drake received a cash reward and honorary metal from the authorities that were on the scene,

Tired from the scuffle, Drake rested a bit and healed up after the encounter with Team Rocket and headed for the gym.

Drake walked in and saw the gym floor. It had rocks and big boulders all around it. It was the perfect arena for rock types.

"Hello, I am Forrest, the Gym Leader. Would you like a battle for the boulder badge?"

"Yes I would. Can we begin?"

Forrest stepped down off his platform and stood in the middle of one of the trainers boxes. Drake did the same and started doing jumping jacks to relieve the anxiety.

"We will use 2 pokemon each. Is that understood?"

"Yes, lets go Charmeleon!"

"A Charmeleon? That's interesting. GO GEODUDE!" Forrest released his rock hard Geodude on to the battle field. Charmeleon stared at the Geodude.

"Charmeleon we will go first, use ember!" Charmeleon released little flames from its mouth and the flames surrounded Geodude.

"Really? Is that all you can do? Geodude use rock tomb and punish that Charmeleon." Geodude started throwing rocks at Charmeleon. "Dodge those rocks now!" Charmeleon tried to jump, but Geodude was throwing to many rocks and at high speeds. The rocks pounded Charmeleon and created a tomb like thing over him.

"Charmeleon use metal claw to get your way out!" Charmeleon used a metal claw to break the rocks around him. In about a minute it was out of the rocks and staring at the Geodude once again.

"Lets finish this! Geodude, be quick and use rock throw!" Geodude was throwing rocks all over the place. It wasn't very accurate. "Charmeleon, use dragon rage!" Charmeleon blasted Geodude across the arena. It was still up, but not entirely ready to continue battle. "Ok, now its our turn to finish this. Charmeleon use metal claw!" Charmeleon ran towards Geodude and used the metal claw on the slow, unsuspecting Geodude.

Geodude hit the wall and was down for the count. Charmeleon had won! Drake knew it was far from over, but still glad Charmeleon won even after its slow start.

"Ok, now its your turn. Onix lets go!" Forrest threw Onix's pokeball high up and the little ball released the giant rock snake, Onix.

"Charmeleon, don't worry about anything. You got this! Use dragon rage!" Charmeleon gathered all of its energy and sent a shock wave towards Onix.

"Onix use rage then rock throw and stop that attack," yelled Forrest in a hurriedly tone. Onix used rage, which raises its attack, and then started throwing rocks with its tail. The rocks were being thrown so hard that they stopped dragon rage and some even hit Charmeleon.

The damage was too great and Charmeleon was knocked out.

"You did amazing Charmeleon, have a good rest." Drake recalled Charmeleon and sent another pokeball flying in the air.

"Go Mankey!" Mankey popped out of the pokeball and started kicking and punching the air.

"Mankey use a karate chop!" Mankey jumped in the air, over Onix and slammed his hand onto Onix's head. It shook with pain, but it was obvious to Drake that this Onix was trained and wasn't going to be easy to take down.

"Do you really think that will take down my main pokemon with one move? Well you thought wrong! Use rage again and then use bind." Onix powered up with rage and slid towards Mankey, before it could get there Drake gave Mankey orders.

"Mankey hurry and use your low kick to send it back!" Mankey rushed Onix and Onix's eyes got wide with surprise. "No body has ever rushed my Onix like that before. Onix use rage and end this with a tackle!"

Onix once again powered up and started charging with its head. Mankey and Onix would eventually hit and Drake was praying that Mankey would be strong enough to finish it up.

"You can do this Mankey! Try your hardest!" He said this right before Mankey and Onix collided and finished it as they hit.

BOOOM! Onix and Mankey collided so hard it shattered all the windows in the gym and a cloud of dust engulfed the gym.

"I can't see anything! Onix are you ok?" asked Forrest, it sounded like he was very worried.

"Mankey please show your face! Are you okay?"

About 5 minutes later the dust cleared and the winner was declared…it was Mankey! Mankey could barely stand up, and there was no question he won. Onix was in the middle of the gym with its eyes rolled backwards.

"Mankey you are awesome!" Drake ran up to Mankey and put him on his shoulders. Mankey was so happy he won.

"Onix you did great, return. Drake you are a strong trainer and that is one impressive Mankey. Not a lot of pokemon can stand up to my Onix like that."

"Thanks. Mankey and I have been through a lot and we are an unbeatable team."

"That's great. Here is your badge, you earned it."

Drake took the badge out of Forrest's hand and walked out of the gym.

"Yes! We won a Boulder badge!" he exclaimed. Drake was so excited and proud that he won his first gym badge. As he said this he thought of his dad and the badges that were in a case at the house. He wondered about the battles his dad fought and how hard they were. Drake told him self that he has to get stronger as a trainer and he needed to help his pokemon get stronger also.

Drake headed back to the Pokemon Center and healed his pokemon. They had been through a lot and were very tired. Drake got a room at the Pokemon Center and his entire team went to bed.


	6. Chapter 6:Lets Battle!

- Hey everybody. Hope every ones day is good. Here is the new chapter of my story. Sorry it has been so long. My computer decided it was going to get a virus and shut down.

**Chapter 6**

Drake woke up and went down to thePokemonCenterlobby to grab his pokemon and continue on his journey. As he was walking down the hall he saw 2 young trainers and heard them talking about something.

"Did you hear that the owner of the Museum is looking for the trainer who saved the fossil?"

"Yea I did, Nurse Joy said he was here and she called the owner to come find him."

Drake rushed down to the lobby and saw a professional looking man talking to Nurse Joy. He noticed Mankey was out of its ball, again.

"Mankey, what have I told you about staying in your ball?" Mankey looked down and climbed off the counter that Nurse Joy had his other pokeballs on.

"Hey Drake, this is Francis DiVertidi. He is the owner of the Museum and wants to congratulate you for your big win over Forrest and also give you a special reward." The man looked up and smiled.

"You are a very gifted trainer. You deserve this." He held out his hand with a tm in it.

"Wow, this is so cool. Thank you!"

"No thank you. This tm is seismic toss. I hope you use it well." The man walked out of the building and Drake was excited to see if any of his pokemon could use it.

Drake left thePokemonCenterand walked towards the outskirts of town. He found a bench and released his pokemon. He let them go play, while he looked some stuff up in his pokedex.

Drake found out Charmeleon couldn't learn it and neither could Scyther. Mankey learns it at level 17. So, Drake decided to store it and not use it yet.

He recalled all of his pokemon, except Mankey. It rarely stayed inside its ball anyway and Drake didn't feel like fighting with it. He left Pewter with a bunch of good memories and experiences.

Drake walked along Route 3 with a good mind that he would catch a few new pokemon. He then thought about his friends and that mysterious dude. He wondered where they were and how powerful their teams were getting. He needed to get in some battles.

He past the sign that said ", 3 hours away" and thought to himself "This_ should be fun."_

He passed 2 trainers having a battle with a Nidorina and Pidgeotto. He stood there and watched the battle until a boy around 12 or 13 came up to him and challenged him to a battle.

"Sure, I'll battle. Can we have a 3 on 3 battle?"

"Yea, my names Chase. What's yours?"

"Drake, how about we get this started."

Chase threw out his first pokemon, a Zubat.

"A Zubat? Well lets go Scyther!" Drake tossed its pokeball in the air. Scyther came out and smiled.

"Zubat use bite and then use leech life!" Zubat started circling Scyther and flew down towards it.

"Scyther use cut and knock that thing out of the air!" Scyther swung its right scythe up and hit Zubat right in the face. Zubat fell to the ground and was pushing its self to get up.

"Alright Scyther finish it off, use pursuit!" Scyther hit Zubat while it was still on the ground and the attack made Zubat hit a rock.

Zubat was out. "Come back, Zubat. You did your best. Now go Butterfree!"

"Scyther can you still battle?" Scyther nodded its head and got in a battle stance.

"Butterfree use sleep powder!" Butterfree flew high and released the powder over Scyther. Scyther fell asleep and hit the ground with a thud.

Drake had no clue what to do or how to get it to stop sleeping. "Return Scyther! Get a good rest."

Drake grabbed another pokeball off his belt and the pokeball revealed Charmeleon.

"Butterfree use sleep powder again!" Butterfree repeated the action as before, but this time Drake had an idea.

"Charmeleon use ember to burn that powder and then try to hit Butterfree with it too!"

Charmeleon launched little flames up and burned the powder easily, but hitting Butterfree wasn't that easy for Charmeleon. Butterfree sped up enough to dodge the ember and then maintained a constant speed, waiting for Chase's orders.

"Butterfree use gust!" Butterfree flapped its wings and a huge gust of dirt and other random things that were lying on the ground headed towards Charmeleon.

"Charmeleon counter it with dragon rage! After you stop it finish it with a ember." Charmeleon released the dragon rage and it stopped the gust attack. Charmeleon did exactly what Drake said and launched flames at Butterfree.

The flames also went towards Chase, so he ducked and covered his eyes. When he looked up he saw Butterfree lying down on the ground, torched.

"Return Butterfree. Now go Mankey!" Mankey popped out of the pokeball and remained still, but still had a look in its eye that it would fight till the finish. "_This Mankey is tame; I wish I could do that with my Mankey."_

"Mankey use a seismic toss and knock that Charmeleon down to size!" Mankey quickly ran towards Charmeleon and grabbed it by the shoulders and slammed it in to the ground.

Drake looked at Charmeleon and its eyes were rolled backwards. It was down for the count. Drake returned Charmeleon and was hoping that Mankey could win this battle for him.

"Go Mankey; show them what you can do!" Mankey popped out of the pokeball and started kicking and punching the air, as usual.

"So another Mankey, this one seems to be untamed and still wild. Mankey show them what a TAME Mankey can do! Use karate chop!" His Mankey ran towards Drake's and jumped up.

"Mankey, dodge it!" Drake's Mankey jumped just high enough to dodge Chase's.

"My Mankey may be 'untamed', but it is quicker than yours! Now Mankey use low kick!" Mankey launched the attack and hit the other Mankey point blank in the back.

"That was a lucky shot. Mankey use seismic toss, again." Chase's Mankey got up off the ground and quickly grabbed Mankey's shoulders and spun him around a couple of times, then threw him into the side of the mountain.

Mankey was out and Drake lost the battle.

"Good battle Drake. You really need to tame that Mankey. If it was tame, that pokemon could be super powerful. Here's a couple of potions to heal your pokemon."

"Thanks Chase. See you later."

"Bye!"

Drake healed his team and continued walking. Drake's pokedex started ringing and the caller ID said "Mom".

"_Crap, I forgot to call her when I got to Viridian. Oops!" _

"Hi Mom, how are you? I'm sorry for not calling."

"Yea, you better apologize. You have had me worried sick! Where are you?"

"I'm about an hour away from the entrance . I won against Forrest and now have a gym badge."

"That's great. How are your pokemon?"

"They are great. Charmander evolved into Charmeleon and I caught a Mankey and Scyther."

Well, it sounds like your getting along fine. Good luck with your journey. Oh yea, I have a favor."

"Ok, what is it?"

"I want you to capture me a pokemon because I am really lonely with out you and your dad here."

"Yes, I will. Love you!" Drake hung up in a hurry because he spotted the perfect pokemon for his mom. It was a Jigglypuff, cute, round, and squishy.

"Scyther go! Use a quick attack." Scyther ran at the Jigglypuff and knocked to the ground.

"Scyther we are not messing around with this one. Use pursuit!"

Scyther knocked out Jigglypuff and Drake threw a pokeball at it.

Jigglypuff disappeared into the ball and after shaking for a couple of moments it beeped, signaling it was caught.

"Yes, I caught a Jigglypuff…for Mom!" He called Jigglypuff out and had a little talk with it.

"Okay, you are going with my mom and I want you to be nice and help her with the house chores and anything else she asks of you. Okay?"

"Jig, Jig, Jiggly!"

Drake recalled it and put it on the pokedex screen. Drake pressed the button to send and it sent straight to his Mom's address.

"Okay, it's almost dark and thePokemonCenteris right there. Let's go!"

Charmeleon, Scyther and Mankey walked behind Drake as he led the way.

They got to thePokemonCenterjust in time to see a fight breaking out.

"You sold me this worthless pokemon! I want my money back!"

"That pokemon is not worthless. When it evolves, it is a battling machine." The other man, a salesman, protested.

"I don't care! I want my money back!" The man that wanted his money back hit the poor salesman and sent him to the floor. Drake saw this and stepped in.

"Hey! Stop that right now! How much did you pay for that Magikarp?"

"50 dollars why!"

"Well, if you will stop yelling I will pay you for it."

"Ok, give me the money!"

"Only if you promise to leave and stop causing trouble."

"Okay! I mean okay."

Drake gave him the money and the rude man gave Drake the pokeball with Magikarp in it.

"Thank you so much young man." The salesman now had a smile on his face and was happy the confrontation was over.

"Your welcome."

Drake gave his pokemon to Nurse Joy and rented a room. Well, it wasn't really rented because Nurse Joy gave him the room for solving the problem.

Late that night, Drake turned over and couldn't sleep. He was wondering if this new pokemon will be like Charmeleon or Mankey. He was hoping for Charmeleon, but he wasn't to sure. After thinking about it, he nodded off to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7:The Mt Moon Rumble

- I do not own Pokemon! Here is the new chapter! Read and Review Please!

**Chapter 7**

"Hey girl, are you okay?"

Drake went in to Mt. Moon earlier that day and was training his pokemon just a little before the Cerulean City Gym. While he was battling an Onix, he saw a Golbat attack an innocent looking little girl. The girl looked no older than 10 or 11.

"Are you okay," Drake asked a little hesitantly after he saw the blood.

"Yes, I'm fine. It's just a little cut." The girl stood up and started running in place to distract herself from the pain that she was obviously feeling.

"Well, what happened? Why did that Golbat attack you?" Drake was very curious about how a wild pokemon attacked a harmless little girl.

"I was attempting to capture it, but it over powered my poor Vulpix." The Vulpix was laying on the ground right next to the little girl and did not look to good from Drake's point of view.

"What's your name little girl?" Drake shouldn't have asked this because when he finished this question she turned around and her face was redder than her Vulpix.

"What gives you the right to call me a little girl? I was just fine before you came and checked on me and I'll be fine after you leave me alone!" The girl was furious with Drake, who was confused. All he could say was sorry.

"Sorry?" The girl repeated. "Do you think "sorry" is good enough? Well you thought wrong; I don't even know you and you have the guts to call me little!"

"Look, I'm sorry. I was just trying to find out your name," Drake said with the softest tone. He didn't want to anger her more than he already did.

"Okay, since you're being so nice about me yelling at you, I'll tell you my name. It's Montana, Montana Sanders."

"Well, now that we are on the same page and you're not yelling anymore, my name is Drake Smith from Pallet Town," Drake said this with pride.

"That's great, where are you headed?" Montana picked up Vulpix and used a revive on her.

"I'm going to Cerulean, I've already beat the Pewter City Gym and now I'm heading for my second gym badge," Drake remarked with almost cocky tone.

"Oh my gosh, I'm going there too! I'm going for second badge also. Do you want to travel with me? We could have so much fun." Montana seemed really excited about the idea and Drake didn't have anything to lose.

"Okay, I'll do it," Drake stated. Montana ran and hugged Drake. She healed her Vulpix and it was standing beside her now.

"Vulpix, this is Drake. We are going to be traveling with him for a while." Vulpix walked up to Drake and nudged his leg, signaling that she approved.

"Well Drake lets get going. I want to get out of this place today." Drake was starting to realize that Montana was very impatient and hyperactive.

Drake and Montana walked along the path and started noticing a lot of pokemon battling with each other. "Drake, have you ever seen anything like this," Montana asked like she didn't want an answer. The scene was pretty scary. Geoududes, Onixs, Zubats, and many other pokemon that lived in Mt. Moon were battling each other. Drake had no idea how or why the pokemon were behaving in such a manner.

"Well, the exit is on the other side of the cave. We have to pass through all these pokemon and hope we don't get hurt." Drake released all of his pokemon, except for Magikarp. He was kind of useless in this case.

While Drake was calling out his team, Montana called out her team as well. She had her Vulpix which was a gift from the Nurse Joy in Cerulean, where she lived. She called out her second pokemon: a Meowth. Her Meowth was a going away gift from her dad. Montana grabbed a pokeball and kissed it. Drake wondered why she did this, but figured he would here the story later.

"Go Poliwag! Work hard and protect us." Montana threw the pokemon out and it stood at Montana's feet.

"This pokemon was a gift from Misty, the Cerulean City Gym Leader. She gave it to me when I was six. I went swimming in a lake near my dad's house. I started drowning, luckily Misty and Poliwag were there or I might not be here today. After the incident, I went to play with Poliwag every day. Eventually, Misty saw me and Poliwag's relationship and gave him to me." Montana picked up Poliwag and hugged him.

"That's interesting, by the way, who are your parents?"

"Well, you probably my dad; he is a famous evolution scientist. His name is Bill, but his last name is not Sanders that was my mom's last name. I kept it to remind me of her after she died." Montana began tearing up and looked down at the ground to hide her tears from Drake.

"I am so sorry to hear that. Do you have any other pokemon?" Drake was anxious to get going and face the angered pokemon.

Montana released a Paras and Butterfree.

"I caught Butterfree in the Viridian Forest and caught Paras about an hour before you came along. This is its first show. Im sure it's nervous." Paras crawled up Montana's leg and on to her back.

"Alright let's go! Everybody be careful and watch each others back." Drake took the lead with Montana at his side along with all of their pokemon following them. An Onix charged at them and would have hit them if Poliwag hadn't shot it back with a Water Gun. The Onix got up, however, and used a Rock Throw attack. It started sending rocks towards the team with incredible force.

"Mankey use Karate Chop, Scyther use False Swipe, and Charmeleon use Metal Claw! Stop those rocks!" Drake was rushing his pokemon, so they wouldn't get struck by the rocks.

The three pokemon went forth and started breaking the rocks with true power. Charmeleon was slashing at the rocks with its claw glowing bright silver, Scyther was demolishing anything that got in front of his scythes, and Mankey was having fun with it all. It was jumping around and breaking the rocks, although it was having fun Drake could tell that it was going full force with its attacks.

"Montana, use your team to attack," Drake said quickly.

"Alright Poliwag use water gun, Vulpix use Fire Spin, Meowth use Fury Swipes and be quick with it!" Poliwag ran under the flying rocks and jumped to the side of Onix and it unleashed a Water Gun that knocked Onix off its balance and the giant rock snake fell on the ground with a thud. Vulpix then ran up the front of Onix and used a Fire Spin on Onix. It started thrashing around and it finally shook of the flames.

It stood up and roared with rage towards the two trainers and their pokemon. Meowth quickly ran at Onix with blinding speed. It jumped onto Onix's face and started scratching it. Onix roared with agony and eventually fell. The Onix was out and the team cheered with joy.

"Hey Drake, should I capture this Onix?" Drake could tell Montana would just capture any pokemon that came her way.

"Umm, I don't know. You should if you want to. It's not the way I would capture a pokemon, but it's not me. Go ahead if you would like." Drake wasn't trying to preach to Montana; he just seemed that he should put his opinion in the conversation.

"What does that mean," Montana questioned, confused.

"Well, before I capture a pokemon I try and feel a connection with it or if it feels a connection with me. Then I capture it. We shouldn't treat pokemon like slaves and make them battle or travel with us if they don't want to." Drake was petting his Mankey and healing up his fists after the battle with Onix.

"That makes so much sense; I'm going to start capturing pokemon like that." She turned to her team and asked all of them if they wanted to stay with her and battle or return to the wild. Her team nodded and they all went up to Montana and nuzzled her. They wanted to stay and she was ecstatic. She healed them up if they needed it and they began walking once again.

They evaded most of the pokemon, with a few encounters here and there. Montana was really proving her self to Drake. She was a fierce battler and she really cared for her pokemon.

When they were about a half mile away from the exit they heard a scream of a pokemon. The scream came from a dark tunnel, which Drake could barely see down it.

"Go Charmeleon; use your tail to light the way!" Charmeleon got in front of the unsuspecting group and led the way down the dark and dangerous path. They walked for about five minutes before they came to a opening at the end of the tunnel.

"What is this place," Montana asked with fear. The chamber like area that they walked in to was rocky at the top, but had diamonds on the side of the walls. When Drake looked closer he saw that they weren't diamonds, only moon stones.

"I have no clue, but I see who caused that pokemon to scream." Drake saw Team Rocket with a machine that looked like it was sucking the energy out of a moon stone. The machine was giving off some kind of energy wave.

He concluded that the wave was angering the pokemon and that's what was making them battle each other. He also began thinking, _"Why are my pokemon not affected?"_

"Team Rocket! What are y'all doing here? Why are you making the pokemon fight?" Drake was so angry with them. He just wanted to punch their faces in right then and there, but he had to show control because he saw Montana's fear on her face.

"Little boy, go run along and go play in the middle of a flamethrower and leave us be." This Rocket seemed to control the other three. Drake thought that was the leader. He was tall and muscular with dark blue eyes and pitch black hair. He certainly was the definition of evil.

"Scyther use a pursuit on that man and make him answer my questions!" Scyther ran towards the man and used the attack. The man jumped up and dodged the attack. He ordered the three grunts to release all their pokemon. They each released a Koffing, Ekans, and a Zubat. They had their pokemon use the same attack at the same time. All the Koffings used Tackle, all the Ekans used Bite, and all the Zubats used Wing Attack.

"Charmeleon, Scyther, and Mankey dodge those attacks with your speed and then wait for my commands." They jumped over the attacks and landed behind the attacking pokemon. Drake looked back at Montana and her Poliwag had subdued a Koffing with a Double Slap. Her Paras was being attacked by Zubat and it got knocked out. Montana returned Paras and told Butterfree to use a Sleep Powder attack on the pokemon. It flew high in the air and released the powder over 5 of the pokemon.

The grunts returned their sleeping and fainted pokemon. One grunts pokemon were all knocked out and the other two each had one out.

"Charmeleon use dragon rage and knock out those pokemon!" Charmeleon gathered up all its energy and released it in the form of a ball towards the two remaining Koffing. Charmeleon gathered up all its energy and released it in the form of a ball towards the two remaining Koffing. It hit them with full power and sent them flying. They were out.

"Alright Vulpix its your turn, use your Fire Spin and knock out that remaining Zubat." Montana wanted revenge for her Paras. Vulpix breathed a beautiful looking Fire Spin and it charred the Zubat. Montana's other pokemon were poisoned and weren't able to battle because of a Koffing's Smog attack. Vulpix, Scyther, Mankey, and Charmeleon were their only usable pokemon.

"Hurry Scyther use Agility and then a Pursuit on that last Ekans!" The grunts were nervous and before a blink of an eye Scyther hit Ekans hard and knocked it out. All the pokemon were breathing hard.

"That was impressive. I only have one pokemon and its not that strong. So, Im using it to escape, I have already caught enough pokemon from the place. Plus, I have this rare Clefairy!" He was holding it up with its wings, and it was screaming in pain.

"Stop that right now!" Montana ran and jumped towards the man. She knocked the Clefairy out of his hands and ended up hitting her head on the ground.

"Montana! Charmeleon use Ember and scare that fool away!" Drake ran where Montana was. Before Charmeleon could get its attack off the man released a Diglett and had it use dig to run away.

The Clefairy ran towards Montana and tried to help her up. Drake got there and put Montana over her shoulders. He bent over and picked up a moon stone and put it in his pocket.

He had Charmeleon light the way out of the tunnel and ran out of the cave. Vulpix was running and keeping up with Drake and by the look on her face you could tell she was worried.

Drake left Mt. Moon and was running along with Vulpix. He looked back only to see the Clefairy was following. He stopped for a quick breath and recalled his panting Charmeleon.

He ran through thick brush and forest. He needed to get Montana to the Pokemon Center fast. He got to the entrance to Cerulean and saw an Officer Jenny near a station. He ran up to it and asked for a ride. He told her the whole story about Team Rocket and she took Montana and Vulpix to the Pokemon Center, as she didn't have enough room for all of them.

Drake ran with the Clefairy by his side all the way to the Pokemon Center. He got there and found Montana's room and found Nurse Joy.

"Will she be alright Nurse Joy?"

"Who are you? I must talk to her parents quickly. Do you know who they are?" Nurse Joy seemed worried. Drake was too.

"I was traveling with her when we rescued this Clefairy from Team Rocket. Her mom is dead and her dad is Bill!" Nurse Joy ran for the telephone and called her dad.

Bill got there about five minutes later, he had flew on his Fearow. They talked about her injuries and Bill walked up to Drake.

"Thank you so much young man! I can not explain how happy I am that she found you. I would usually give you an Eevee, but I recently had a tournament and my last three have been given away." Bill was talking so fast that Drake could barely understand him.

"Don't worry about it, I promised her I would travel with her, so I'll wait here until she wakes up. We will come see you after," Drake said nicely. He wanted to take care of her.

"Alright, I have to go now. I'll be in touch." Bill waved goodbye and walked out.

Drake got all his pokemon and Montana's and gave them to Nurse Joy to heal. He also gave her Clefairy to heal. He got a spare mattress and put it in Montana's room. He laid on the bed thinking about what he could have done to help her any more than he already had.

He fell asleep with doubt on his mind. He couldn't forget her braveness and courage that she showed during the fight against Team Rocket.


	8. Chapter 8: Magikarps First Battle!

**Chapter 8**

Drake was outside of the Pokemon Center watching his and Montana's pokemon have a good time playing on the pokemon playground. All the pokemon seemed to get along with each other. Scyther really liked Butterfree and she seemed to like him back.

It had been three days after the incident at Mt. Moon. Montana had woken up once or twice within the three days. Nurse Joy said she would be fine by the end of the week. The Clefairy that Montana saved stuck by her side all day long. She cuddled with her at night and brings her food in the morning.

Drake decided to call home and see how everything was. He dialed his home phone number on the video phone.

"Hello Drake, how is everything? I see you made it to Cerulean." Drake's mom wasn't the typical house mom. She won the Kanto league along time ago. She battles daily around Pallet.

"Everything is alright, I guess. The trip to Mt. Moon didn't go as well as I hoped." Drake continued on and told his mom about Montana and Team Rocket.

"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry that happened to you. How is Montana?" Drake's mom sounded worried, but Drake knew she trusted him.

"She should be fine as the week progresses. The Clefairy she saved is taking good care of her and I am taking care of her other pokemon." Drake looked outside and saw all the pokemon having a great time.

"That's good to hear. I am so proud that I raised such an excellent son." She hung up without saying goodbye. Drake knew that she was having a hard time with him being away, it also didn't help that his dad was exploring the Unova region. Drake missed him a lot and though a about him daily.

Days passed and all Drake could do was wait. It was now six days after the accident. He had been training his pokemon and Montana's.

He made his special pokemon food for all of the pokemon for lunch. When they were eating he saw Coleman walk in. Drake walked over to him and talked to him.

"Hey what's up?" Drake tried to sound curious, but cool all at the same time.

"Well, I am about to go challenge the Gym Leader. I've been training and I won an Eevee. Janette won one too. This rude guy also won one. He got the most powerful because he won it. He was very powerful. How about a battle before I go?" He was rushing his words together as usual.

"Alright let's go!" Drake wanted to beat him.

Drake walked outside and recalled all of his pokemon. He also recalled all of Montana's and took them to Nurse Joy to look after. He walked to the battle arena that Coleman picked. It had a pond on the side and was just like all the others.

"Alright let's go, Ivysaur you start!" He threw the pokeball and the seed pokemon stomped the ground trying to intimidate Drake.

"That doesn't scare us! Go Charmeleon!" Drake tossed the pokeball on the battle field and Charmeleon popped out. It spat a tiny flame to the side, signaling that he was ready to battle.

"Ivysaur use Sleep Powder and make that Charmeleon take a little nap." Ivysaur released the powder out of its bulb. The powder traveled closer and closer to Charmeleon.

"Charmeleon use Ember and burn through that powder. After you burn them, turn your Ember on to Ivysaur!" Charmeleon burned through the Sleep Powder with ease and hit Ivysaur after. Ivysaur didn't have much speed and was an easy target for the fast Charmeleon.

"No Ivysaur! Use Razor Leaf," Coleman was mad that Drake hit Ivysaur with such ease. Ivysaur released the sharp leaves, they were spinning and flying fast towards Charmeleon.

"Okay, Charmeleon show them how fast you are, dodge that attack!" Charmeleon jumped and dodged the leaves. Charmeleon looked like he was doing the matrix as it dodged the leaves with grace.

"Im tired of this! Ivysaur use your Vine Whip and hold that Charmeleon in place." The vines wrapped around Charmeleon. It couldn't move its arms. Drake had no clue what to do.

Coleman was smiling, "Ivysaur now use Take Down!" Ivysaur started running with its vines wrapped around Charmeleon. Charmeleon could barely move. Drake suddenly had an epiphany.

"Alright Charmeleon, use a Dragon Rage and knock that Ivysaur back!" Charmeleon gathered its energy and sent the attack towards the attacking Ivysaur. The two collided and sent Ivysaur flying along with Charmeleon in its vines. They both hit the ground hard.

"No Ivysaur," Coleman yelled with anger. Ivysaur had taken the Dragon Rage head on and it was knocked out before it hit the ground. Charmeleon took a lot of damage, but stood up once more.

"Return Ivysaur! Go Spearow, use Aerial Ace!" Spearow flew out of its pokeball and disappeared at the speed of light. _"Spearow is faster than Charmeleon,"_ Drake thought to him self.

Spearow hit Charmeleon square in the chest. Charmeleon landed on the ground next to Drake.

"Are you okay?" Drake asked. Charmeleon didn't move, thus it was out cold. "Return!"

"Go Scyther! Let's show them how fast we can be!" Scyther landed and took a battle stance.

"Scyther use Agility and then use Quick Attack!" Scyther was moving faster than the speed of light. It circled Spearow in mid air and struck it. Spearow landed on the ground and started glowing. It was evolving into a Fearow. It now looked even meaner with a bigger attitude. It flew high up into the sky and awaited commands from Coleman.

"Yes, Fearow you are so awesome! Use a Peck on that Scyther!"

"_Scyther's speed is still higher than Fearows. We can dodge this attack and finish it off!" _Drake was ready to finish off this Fearow. "Scyther, quick, dodge that Peck and then use Pursuit!"

Fearow was flying towards Scyther and tried to use Peck. Scyther ducked and dodged the attack. Scyther was under Fearow's belly when it launched the Pursuit. Fearow cried out in pain and hit the ground. This time it was out. Coleman recalled Fearow and Scyther returned to Drake's side. It winced in pain as it did; Fearow's claws had cut its shoulder. Scyther could barely move its right arm, which is its most powerful scythe.

"Scyther, are you okay?" Scyther looked up and nodded.

"Alright, go Onix!" Coleman threw out the pokeball and Onix appeared with a flash of light.

"Scyther, we will win this with speed! Use Agility!" Drake was trying to tire Onix out, so Scyther didn't have to battle and not get hurt even more.

"That will not stop us! Onix use Rock Throw and don't stop!" Coleman was determined not to lose against Scyther twice. Onix was throwing rocks all over the place and Scyther was dodging left and right. Then, a rock hit Scyther's bad shoulder and it stopped in place.

"Hurry Onix use Bind and don't let go," Coleman yelled. It wrapped its rocky tail around Scyther and squeezed. Scyther winced in pain and fainted.

"Let him go," Drake screamed. Onix released Scyther and it threw him towards Drake.

"You're going to regret that! Scyther return! Go Mankey!" Drake recalled Scyther and called out Mankey. It appeared on the battle field and was kicking and punching the air, once again.

"Mankey we are going to bring this Onix down! Use Karate Chop quickly!" Mankey charged Onix with speed and power.

"Onix use Rage then Bind!" Onix raised its attack with Rage and tried to wrap around Mankey. It was too quick and hit Onix right in the face. Onix flew across the battle arena, but got up.

"That's it Mankey use Low Kick to send it flying!" Mankey jumped up and kicked Onix's bottom. The attack took affect and sent Onix high up into the air.

"That's it Mankey. It can't attack now that it has no rock! Use Seismic Toss and finish it off," Drake was angered. He wanted to make this Onix suffer for what it did to Scyther. Mankey grabbed Onix's tail in mid air and started swinging it. After 5 complete spins Mankey released Onix and it hit the ground. Onix was out and Mankey was panting hard.

"Onix return, Eevee are you ready for your first battle?" Coleman held a shiny, brand new pokeball and rolled it onto the field. Eevee popped out and started jumping with joy.

"How cute, Mankey use Fury Swipes and teach that Eevee what a real attack is like!" Drake wanted to defeat Coleman so bad. Mankey ran towards Eevee and was ready to attack.

"Eevee use Sand Attack!" Coleman was doing the best he could with the minimum attacks that Eevee knew at such a low level. Eevee started digging up lose sand and kicked it into the attacking Mankey's eyes. Mankey couldn't see and was freaking out.

"Alright Eevee, now use Tail Whip over and over to lower his defense!" Eevee began whipping the blinded Mankey with its tail. Mankey eventually fell because its defense was so low.

"No Mankey! Can you…" Before Drake could finish his question Eevee used a Tackle and knocked Mankey out.

"No! How could that little Eevee defeat Mankey? Oh well, return Mankey." Drake took Magikarp's pokeball and said, "Well, its time to show me what you got, go Magikarp!" Drake released Magikarp onto the field and it started flopping around.

"Do you think that little Magikarp will beat Eevee," Coleman laughed.

"I believe in Magikarp! Now use Tackle!" Magikarp jumped with its tail and darted towards Eevee.

"Eevee dodge quickly and then use your Tackle!" Eevee ducked and dodged the attack. Magikarp hit the ground and started splashing around. Eevee couldn't hit it; it was jumping around too fast. _"This Magikarp just might be useful," _Drake thought.

Eevee was still trying to hit Magikarp. Drake could see that Coleman was mad. Eevee didn't have any moves that could hit Magikarp while it was flopping around. Drake could also see that Eevee was tiring out and he saw an opening for attack.

"Magikarp hurry and use Tackle!" Magikarp charged towards Eevee and hit it head on. Eevee skidded across the ground and landed at Coleman's feet. It got up though.

"Eevee use Tackle!" Coleman knew that Magikarp was out of place to dodge. Eevee ran towards it at a faster speed than normal.

"Wow! That's a Quick Attack. Way to go Eevee," Coleman cheered.

"Magikarp use another Tackle!" Eevee and Magikarp collided and sent each other flying. They landed at their respective trainer's feet and both were knocked out cold.

"Good battle Drake, that's the strongest Magikarp I've seen. See ya later!" Coleman retrieved Eevee and waved good bye.

Drake was so proud of his Magikarp. He recalled it and took all of his pokemon to the Pokemon Center.

"Hello Drake. I have some good news," Nurse Joy said happily.

"What is it?" Drake put his pokeballs on the counter when he asked.

"Montana is awake and wants to see you."

Drake wasted no time getting up to her room. He walked in and she was cuddling Vulpix. She stood up and gave Drake a hug. The invincible team had been reunited.

"I have some news Drake." Montana seemed as happy as ever. She did not wait for him to reply and said, "I caught Clefairy, officially."

"That's great Montana." Drake did not try to hide his happiness from Montana.

Drake told Montana that they needed to go to bed so that they could leave for her dad's house in the morning. Montana fell asleep with Vulpix in her arms.

Drake had a dream that he had a Charizard, Gyarados, Primeape, and a Scyther and they had just won the Kanto League.


	9. Chapter 9: A New Rivalry Is Born!

**Chapter 9**

Drake and Montana woke up early and left the Pokemon Center with their pokemon and found a quiet place to make breakfast. Drake learned to cook from his mom and he was pretty good at it. He made omelets with ham and cheese and made the best biscuits from scratch. Montana specialized in making pokemon food, so she made every pokemon a special kind of food.

"Drake this food is amazing!" Montana was munching down on the omelet, while the pokemon were chomping on their food.

"Thanks, the Pokemon School and my mom taught me how to cook. Do they have a Pokemon School here?" Drake had been wondering how Montana had got her Pokemon License.

"No, the Gym Leader holds a week long school and then if you win a battle against her, you get a license," She said hesitantly. She didn't want to make Drake thing of her as an uncertified trainer.

"That's cool, so is Misty still the Gym Leader," Drake asked curiously.

"No, when I was 9 she left and married Ash. Im surprised you haven't seen her around Pallet. The new Gym Leader is named Veronica Star. She still uses water pokemon and she uses a Horsea and Gyarados. She is a fierce battler. She grew up in Cerulean and participated in the Johto League the year after Ash did." Montana knew everything about this Gym Leader and couldn't wait to challenge her.

"Wow, she seems tough. I guess I'll have to think over my strategy." Drake looked at his pokedex and started researching her pokemon.

They packed up their camp and left for Bill's house. They were walking over the Nugget Bridge, when they saw a boy, probably around 15 or 16. He walked up to Drake and challenged him to a 1-on-1 battle. Drake accepted and took a step back and grabbed Charmeleon's pokeball.

"Go Charmeleon! Win this for me!" Charmeleon exploded out of its ball and growled, "Char!"

"A Charmeleon, well go Sandshrew! Use Rollout and knock that Charmeleon down to size!" This boy seemed like a strong trainer. Sandshrew rolled up into a ball and started rolling towards Charmeleon. It was too quick and hit Charmeleon square in the face. It started rolling towards it again, but this time Drake retaliated.

"Charmeleon use Metal Claw and send that thing back!" Charmeleon hit Sandshrew with full force and knocked it down.

"Now Charmeleon use Ember!" Drake didn't want this thing to turn around on him. Charmeleon sent the little flames towards Sandshrew, but in the knick of time the boy told Sandshrew to use Defense Curl. The flames bounced off its rough skin and the mouse pokemon was unharmed.

"Good now use Rock Tomb Sandshrew," the boy was sure that this attack would finish off Charmeleon.

"Not so fast, use Smokescreen," Drake yelled. Charmeleon released a black smoke from its mouth and dodged the Rock Tomb. The smoke was lingering and made the other boy cough so much he couldn't say an attack.

"Finish this off with Dragon Rage!" Charmeleon released the attack and it hit Sandshrew in the belly and sent it flying. Sandshrew started to glow and evolved into Sandslash!

"Finally, Sandslash use Crush Claw." Sandslash got up and ran at Charmeleon. It slashed and cut Charmeleon with its claws. Charmeleon fell and was struggling to get up.

"Charmeleon hang in there! Use Dragon Rage once again!" Charmeleon pushed itself and gathered the rest of his energy and sent it hurling towards Sandslash. The attack exploded on contact with the newly evolved mouse pokemon and sent smoke everywhere. Once the smoke cleared, Sandslash was on its belly and its face was in the dirt, knocked out.

"No, there is no way you could defeat my Sandslash! You cheated," They boy yelled.

"No I didn't. Now go get your Sandslash some help," Drake said calmly. Montana was impressed with Drake. He completely disregarded the foul remark.

The boy recalled Sandslash and ran towards town. Montana and Drake continued on the path towards her house. They passed a lot of pokemon on the way. Drake wondered what the rarest pokemon was in this area.

"So what is the rarest pokemon in this area," Drake asked.

"Well, it would have to be Abra. I've seen one but nobody knows where they live. They appear on this route and sometimes get caught," Montana answered.

Around that same time an Abra sat in a tree and was looking at Drake. This Abra had recently escaped Team Rocket's testing facilities in Saffron. This area is known as a safe haven for injured or abused pokemon. Abra had shown extremely powerful mind patterns and psychic abilities and that is why Team Rocket tested in him. He could translate with humans within their minds and he could recognize true power within people and pokemon.

When he looked at Drake and Charmeleon he saw an unbreakable bond and raw power in each of them. This Abra knew that this was to be his trainer. He didn't want to just battle with him, he wanted to have a friend.

Back with Drake and Montana, they were near Bill's house and Montana could see her favorite of her dad's pokemon, Espeon. She and Espeon had been through a lot and she loved her. Espeon evolved when Montana was getting attacked by a Beedrill and since then they had been together all the time.

She ran up and hugged Espeon. Espeon licked her face and was so happy that Montana was home. Bill walked out and hugged his daughter and shook Drake's hand. Bill invited them in and shut the door.

"It is so good to see both of you. Montana, I am so glad your okay," Bill said in relief.

"Me too dad, have there been any new Eevees born. Has Espeon had any?" Montana was curios about what was going on around her house while she has been away.

"No, she hasn't. She won't let her mate, Umbreon get close to her. I had a tournament to give away 3 Eevees and they all went to strong trainers.

"Did one go to a boy with an Ivysaur," Drake asked curiously.

"Why yes, one did. How did you know?" Bill wondered.

"He is one of my good friends."

Bill looked at the time and told them that he had to go to Fuschia City for an evolution meeting.

"You are welcome to stay for a while, but I need to go." Bill walked out the door with an Eevee and Leafeon. Drake had never seen one before and was amazed.

Once Bill left Montana and Espeon showed Drake around the house. Bill had one Vaporeon pregnant, 2 Jolteons, and a Glaceon. Bill had his work cut out for him. Drake although had a question for Montana.

"Why didn't you start out with an Eevee?"

"I have been around Eevees my whole life. I wanted a new start new and go on my journey without an Eevee," She looked at Espeon and smiled.

They left the house and walked towards the city. They had walked so much today. They were 15 minutes away from the house when Janette showed up. She walked up to Drake and started bad mouthing him.

"Hey you don't talk to him like that," Montana yelled, defending Drake.

"Leave us alone little girl. This kid beat up my Squirtle and its time for some revenge." Janette still had a grudge on Mankey.

"No, this time I'm going to battle you. How many pokemon do you have?" Montana asked angrily.

"Since you want to battle, I will. I have 6 pokemon and they are all battle ready. How about you," Montana questioned with a cocky tone.

"Me too, let's have a full battle! You're going to pay for calling me little!"

Janette grabbed a pokeball and tossed it. Wartortle came out and growled, "War!"

"Let's go Meowth!" Montana released Meowth, who started purring on Montana's leg.

"That pokemon is not a battler. It's a house pet. Wartortle use Aqua Jet!" Wartortle jumped in the air and covered itself in water and moved towards Meowth. Drake looked at his pokedex and saw that Aqua Jet is an egg move; Drake knew exactly why Wartortle knew it.

"Meowth use Shadow Claw and force that Wartortle back!" Meowth's claw glowed a dark purple and created a bigger, more powerful claw over its other one. Meowth jumped and struck the Aqua Jet head one. Both attacks were struggling, neither side was giving up. Finally, Wartortle's Aqua Jet prevailed and overcame Meowth. Meowth fell and was knocked out. Wartortle landed and was tired from the attack. It had a scratch on his face, signaling that he had been hurt too.

"Good job Meowth, get some rest. Go Clefairy!" Clefairy popped out and stuck its tongue out at Wartortle.

"That's cute…NOT! Wartortle finish that Clefairy with a Rapid Spin," Janette said rudely. Wartortle disappeared within its shell and it started spinning rapidly towards Clefairy.

"Clefairy use Doubleslap on Wartortle and send it flying!" Clefairy stopped Wartortle with one slap and with the other smacked it into the ground. Wartortle was struggling to get up.

"Clefairy hurry and use Pound before it gets up!" Montana wanted Wartortle out. Clefairy slammed into Wartortle with all of its weight and sent it flying straight to Janette's face. Montana laughed and Janette gave her a dirty look.

"Return, now Eevee, I choose you!" Janette took out a shiny, brand new pokeball and pressed the button to release the Eevee. It came out and took a battle stance.

"Now Eevee use Tackle!" Eevee flew at the speed of light and hit Clefairy hard.

"Alright, Clefairy use Sing!" Montana wanted to end this one quickly. Clefairy let out a beautiful song and it obviously affected Eevee because it fell down, asleep. Clefairy walked up to Eevee and poked it. This Clefairy was very curious and playful.

"Clefairy use Pound once more," Montana ordered confidently. Clefairy once again slammed into Eevee with full force. The Eevee landed beside a tree and woke up. It stood up slowly.

"Eevee use the most powerful Tackle you can muster up," Janette said with an angry tone. Eevee could barely move, but it gathered its strength and ran towards Clefairy. Clefairy was tired from battling and was barely able to stand up. Eevee hit it with the Tackle and they both stood after. They were at a standstill and both were staring at each other. Eevee eventually fell and so did Clefairy. There trainers recalled them and stared at each other.

"Go Nidorina, win this for me!" Janette was hopeful in this pokemon.

"Go Poliwag!" Montana threw out the pokemon and it landed on the ground and started jumping up and down.

"Nidorina use Double Kick now! Destroy her confidence," Janette said with a smirk on her face. Nidorina charged at Poliwag and jumped to kick it.

"I don't think so! Poliwag use Water Gun!" Poliwag unleashed the Water Gun and it knocked Nidorina into a tree.

"Wow that was strong! Nidorina get up and use Poison Sting." Nidorina shot poisonous needles out of its mouth and they hit Poliwag. It was poisoned.

"Crap, Poliwag use Hypnosis," Montana said with great worry. Poliwag's swirl started swirling and it transmitted a wave towards Nidorina and hit it, sending it to sleep.

"Is that all you can do, is put pokemon to sleep?" Janette was flaming Montana's battling strategy with anything she could come up with.

"You can say anything you want, I don't care! Poliwag use Doubleslap!" Poliwag slapped the sleeping Nidorina around and knocked it out.

"No, Nidorina return! Go Pikachu!" Janette tossed out Pikachu and it had electricity sparking from its pouches. "Go ahead and use Electro Ball!" Pikachu put all of its electricity into a ball and sent it flying at Poliwag. It hit Poliwag and it stood there, Poliwag got shocked so bad that it was knocked out and was still standing.

"Return Poliwag! Go Paras, use Sleep Powder," Montana yelled. Paras released the powder and it was traveling towards the electric mouse. To avoid the powder, Janette told Pikachu to use quick attack and hit Paras. It did so, but Paras controlled the powder and made it hit Pikachu in the face. Pikachu fell down asleep.

"That's it, now use Leech Life and Scratch at the same time!" Montana wanted to end this quickly because it was getting dark. Paras crawled onto the sleeping Pikachu and bit its head, sucking the energy out of it. While, it was doing that it scratched it. Pikachu was losing damage quick and Janette couldn't do anything about it.

"Pikachu, you have to wake up!" After she said that her pokedex beeped and it said that Pikachu was knocked out while sleeping.

"Your pokemon are strong and you have a very unique battling style," Janette complimented. Her attitude had changed since she began losing. She recalled Pikachu and sent out Oddish.

"Oddish use Stun Spore and stop the Paras!" Paras wasn't quick enough to dodge and got paralyzed.

"No Paras, try to move!" Paras couldn't and was crying, "Par Paras!"

"Quick use Acid then Absorb!" Oddish released an Acid and poisoned Paras, and then it absorbed the rest of its energy. Paras lay on the floor, knocked out cold.

"Good job Paras, return and get a good rest! Go Butterfree and use Confusion!" Butterfree flew out of its pokeball and sent a psychic energy towards Oddish. It could not dodge the attack and got knocked on the ground.

"Now use Gust and be quick with it," Montana ordered. Butterfree flapped its wings and a huge gust of wind smacked into Oddish sending it into a boulder.

"Crap, I have one more pokemon." She grabbed a pokeball and sent it high in the air. "Go Pidgeotto! Fight hard and never give up." Pidgeotto flew high and remained over Janette's head.

"Butterfree use Sleep Powder!" Butterfree flew higher than Pidgeotto and released the powder over its head. Pidgeotto quickly flew under it and circled behind Butterfree.

"Now Pidgeotto use Whirlwind and knock that Butterfree off balance, then use a Quick attack to subdue it!" Pidgeotto whipped up a wind and it knocked Butterfree off its balance, and it was falling. It then picked up speed and hit Butterfree so hard it made a dent in the ground. Butterfree was out cold and Pidgeotto was sailing high in the sky.

"Alright Vulpix, its your turn," Montana said. Vulpix came out and growled, "Vulpix!"

"Pidgeotto gather the wind around and send a huge, powerful Gust towards that Vulpix!" Janette knew Pidgeotto could beat this Vulpix. Pidgeotto started gathering the wind with its wings and sent a spiraling Gust towards Vulpix. Vulpix looked up and released a Fire Spin that spread across the gust and hit Pidgeotto, but the Gust hit Vulpix and sent it backwards.

Pidgeotto was now on the ground and Janette ordered, "Okay, now use Tackle and knock that Vulpix out!" Pidgeotto flew at Vulpix and was ready to hit.

"This is the perfect time Vulpix, use Confuse Ray," Montana ordered confidently. Vulpix's eyes glowed black and Pidgeotto looked straight at them, its look turned confused and it hit the ground hard.

"Alright now use a Fire Spin and make it the hottest one you've ever used!" Vulpix launched itself high in the air and used the most powerful Fire Spin Drake had ever seen. The attack hit Pidgeotto and charred it.

"No! How could I lose? Return Pidgeotto," Janette cried. She walked up to Montana and shook her hand. After, she ran so she could get to the Pokemon Center. Once she was out of sight Montana jumped up in the air and yelled, "I won the battle" about 3 times.

"Well it looks like you have yourself a rival-and her name is Janette Divine," Drake laughed.


	10. Chapter 10: Hello Gyarados!

**Chapter 10**

It was a big day for Montana; she decided to take on the Cerulean Gym. She had been training with Drake and had the perfect team to defeat Veronica with. Drake had decided to take some time off and train some more before he battled her.

"Well Drake, I am about to head for the gym." Montana started walking towards the door of the Pokemon Center.

"Hey, not so fast, I will walk you there. I am going to go train on Route 5 for a while then challenge the gym after you," Drake said running after Montana.

"What pokemon are you going to train," Montana questioned curiously.

"Magikarp and Scyther, I plan to use Magikarp against Horsea and use Scyther against that Gyarados." Drake had thought about this team for a while and finally put it together. While he was thinking about all the possibilities, he kept on hearing a voice inside his head that was not his own. It felt like his mind was being invaded by another.

"Well we are here Montana. Good luck in there!" Drake waved goodbye and walked out of the city.

"Let's go Magikarp and Scyther," Drake commanded with power. Scyther popped out of his pokeball and hopped onto a tree branch, while Magikarp flopped into a near by pond with its head sticking out of the water. A wild Mankey came up to Scyther and pushed him off the branch.

"Hey that wasn't cool! If you want to act big and bad, then we will show you big and bad. Scyther use Wing Attack and use it at full force," Drake yelled with anger. Scyther flew up into the sky and its wing began glowing a powerful white. It smacked its wing into the Mankey and sent it onto the ground.

"Man, Man, Mankey!" The Mankey began hopping around and it glowed like it was evolving and soon to find out it was. It evolved into the more powerful Primeape!

"Scyther, don't be scared. Hurry and use Agility," Drake commanded with confidence. Scyther started moving at the speed of light. Primeape was looking in circles, trying to find it. Then, Primeape started lashing out with its fist and was using an Assurance attack.

"Scyther use a powered up Quick Attack!" Scyther hit Primeape with full force and sent it flying over the tree tops.

"Good job Scyther, return, your training is over." Drake recalled Scyther and it disappeared into the ball with the help of a red beam of light.

"Okay Magikarp, it is your time to train. Get out of that water and use a Tackle on that tree!" Magikarp flew out of the water and made the tree snap in half. The tree fell near the meadow out of which ran a baby Kangaskhan.

"Oh crap, what have I done? Magikarp, I had no idea you had so much power," Drake said with amazement. Magikarp flopped near Drake's foot and smiled at the best of its abilities.

The baby Kangaskhan ran towards Drake and hugged its leg. "Where is your mom little one," Drake asked with a soft, caring tone.

"Kanga, Kang, Kang," It cried. It was pointing to a metal warehouse, apparently saying that its mom is in there.

"I will help you find her. Let's go." Drake sent a message to Montana's pokedex saying where he went.

Drake had Scyther by his side and he used his backpack as a pouch for the baby Kangaskhan. He only brought Scyther and Magikarp, so he hopped there wouldn't be that many pokemon to fight. They came close to the metal building and Drake saw a familiar sight: men and women with Team Rocket logo's on their outfits. _"Who would have guessed that Team Rocket would be behind this?"_

Drake army crawled through the grass, dodging the guards outside. "Scyther use your scythes and cut a hole in the wall," Drake said while looking around anxiously. Scyther cut through the wall with no effort at all and they snuck into the warehouse. A Rocket grunt saw them and yelled, "Stop right there before I put you out of your misery!"

"Scyther use Quick Attack!" Scyther ran towards the grunt, but the he rolled before Scyther could hit him.

"You want to fight? That was a wrong move! Go Raticate and Meowth, use Sucker Punch and Bite," The Rocket pokemon ran at Scyther and Raticate hit Scyther to the ground and Meowth bit its wing, disabling it to fly. Scyther tried to shake off the cat pokemon, but it was holding on strongly

"Magikarp go and use Tackle!" Magikarp flew out of its pokeball and hit Meowth off of Scyther's wing.

"Good job, now use a Quick Attack and Tackle combo," Drake knew exactly what he wanted to do. Scyther drew Raticate behind the grunt and Magikarp flopped to the front of him, drawing Meowth to protect his trainer. Then, Scyther hit Raticate and sent it hurling towards the grunt, meanwhile Magikarp did the same and both of the grunt's pokemon hit him and they crashed to the ground. The grunt was trying to call for back up, but Drake kicked the black pokedex out of his hand and tied up his arms and legs.

"Where is this baby's mother," Drake asked furiously.

"It's down the hall and to the right. Our boss is running tests on it. We are trying to power up or pokemon, so we can take over the world." This grunt was the biggest coward ever.

"Okay Kangaskhan, your mom is down here. Let's go!" Drake ran down the hall with Scyther and the baby behind him. Drake listened through the door and heard, "Kangaskhan!" The baby's mother was being tortured-Drake had to save it. He swung open the door and saw a tall, dark haired, blue eyed man standing near a computer. It was obvious to Drake that this was the leader; he gave off a vibe that said, "power!"

"Stop this right now you evil man," Drake yelled suddenly. The baby Kangaskhan ran towards its mom and hopped in her pouch.

"What makes you think that I will listen to you? Actually I have to, because I have no pokemon and haven't had time to capture this Kangaskhan. I have got everything I wanted and now I will be leaving," said the Boss with a big and powerful voice. He threw a smoke ball down and smoke engulfed the room. By the time the smoke cleared the boss was gone, as well as all the Rockets.

"Scyther help me cut these bands around Kangaskhan." Scyther and Drake freed the pokemon and it cried with happiness.

"I hope y'all two live happier now that you are back together," Drake said. The Kangaskhan grabbed a empty pokeball and motioned towards Drake.

"No, I can not capture you. You have a baby and can't battle," said Drake sympathetically. The Kangaskhan pulled her baby out of her pouch and laid it on the ground and told it to go wait in the corner of the room. Kangaskhan took a battle stance and growled, "Kang Kang!"

"Alright, you want to battle? Scyther use Wing Attack!" Scyther flew towards Kangaskhan and hit the pokemon head on. Kangaskhan cried out in pain and punched at Scyther with a Comet Punch. Since the pokemon were so close the attack his Scyther hard and made it land at Drake's feet.

"Okay, it is really slow so we will use Agility!" Scyther began running around the room and Kangaskhan couldn't keep up with it. "Now Scyther use Quick Attack," Drake ordered. Scyther jumped around then hit Kangaskhan five or six times. The parent pokemon fell on its knees and was struggling to stand up.

"Now, Scyther use Pursuit and hurry!" Scyther charged towards Kangaskhan, but Kangaskhan still had energy and used a Double Hit attack and swung its tail towards Scyther. The tail knocked Scyther down and then the tail came back and hurled it towards the metal walls. Scyther cried, "Scyther," as soon as it hit the wall. Scyther fell on the floor and its eyes were rolled back into its head.

"No Scyther, return now!" Drake recalled the pokemon and told Kangaskhan that he had no more usable pokemon, but all of a sudden Magikarp burst out of its pokeball and started splashing around. Kangaskhan took this as a new battle and started launching its fists towards Magikarp use a Comet Punch. Magikarp flopped and dodged every attack.

"Now Magikarp, let's see what you can do, use Tackle," Drake ordered with a doubtful tone. Magikarp darted at Kangaskhan, but to no surprise to Drake, Kangaskhan lashed out with one of its fists and threw the fish pokemon into the wall so hard that it made an indention in the shape of its body. Suddenly, Magikarp began glowing white and it sparkled with beauty. Drake saw Magikarp grow bigger and longer and it changed to the color blue. A Gyarados was born and Drake held up its pokedex and it said it was a female, Drake's first female pokemon.

"Alright Gyarados now use your new and improved Tackle," Drake was sure he could beat this Kangaskhan. Gyarados lunged at Kangaskhan and hit it with power. Kangaskhan couldn't with stand its new powers and flew into the corner where its baby was. Kangaskhan had its eyes closed and her baby thought it was asleep so it crawled into the pouch. _"This pokemon has shown me it wants to battle. Should I catch it,"_ Drake asked himself. He took out a pokeball and looked at it, contemplating about what was about to happen. He tossed the ball on the "sleeping" pokemon and the ball clicked, signaling that the capture was complete.

He picked up the ball and recalled Gyarados, but it wouldn't return. It began screaming and started smashing things with its tail and jaws. Drake had no pokemon to defend the area with or him with. Gyarados's screams were horrifying for Drake's ears.

"Gyarados please stop. You are not used to this new power and new form. I will help you get through this, you just have to listen to me," Drake begged. Gyarados calmed down for a minute then picked back up her disastrous behavior. Drake climbed a tree and when she was in the perfect position he jumped on her body and began climbing up her scaly back. He got up her head and hugged it. She stopped and began to calm down, once more.

"I love you, now please stop and obey me," Drake cried. Gyarados hunched down and let Drake down. Drake recalled her and kissed the pokeball. _"Thank the lord no one got hurt," _he said to himself while looking at the pokeball.

Drake walked back to town and saw Montana leaving the Pokemon Center.

"Hey Montana, how did it go?" Drake was hoping she had won her match against Veronica.

"I lost! She overpowered my pokemon. I took out Horsea with little effort and then that Gyarados took out Meowth and Poliwag," She cried. She started tearing up and fell into Drake's arms.

"I am so sorry. When are you going to challenge her again?"

"Well you are challenging her tomorrow, so I will the next day. This time I am going to train harder," Montana said with a pinch of drive in her voice.

"That's good. I trained hard today and I caught a new pokemon," Drake grabbed Kangaskhan's pokeball and released her. "Kanga," She roared.

"That pokemon is so awesome! I want one," Montana said with jealousy. She petted Kangaskhan's baby and petted her too.

"Well I need to heal her and my new Gyarados. I will meet you in the diner here in a minute." He walked up to the counter and gave Nurse Joy all his pokemon that he had. Suddenly, Drake heard the mysterious voice in his head again.

"_Why hello there Drake, I watched you battle Team Rocket and that help that baby Kangaskhan. It was impressive. I am preparing to challenge you soon. I hope you are ready,"_ said the mysterious voice.

"_What do you mean by challenge? Are you a pokemon or a trainer?"_ Drake was really confused and afraid of what was going to happen in the near future.

"_I am a pokemon, a psychic pokemon to be a fact. I have watched you since your journey started and I want to be a part of your team. I was tested on in Rocket Labs and you are the perfect trainer to end there horrible procedures. I also have seen you battle and want to battle along side you. You are one of the strongest trainers I have ever seen. Your relationship between your pokemon is unbelievable. See you soon." _The mysterious voice faded away and Drake passed out from the repetitive brain activity.

He woke up at 12 in the morning and looked around the room. Montana had Vulpix and Clefairy in bed with her. Meowth was on the floor, curled into a blanket. Scyther and Butterfree were cuddling in a corner and Paras was on top of dresser. Charmeleon was right beside him and Mankey was sleeping on the window sill.

Drake got up and looked outside to see Gyarados sleeping in a pool beside Poliwag and Kangaskhan was against a tree, cuddling her baby. Drake lay back down and pulled the covers over his head. He fell asleep with great ease and had a dream about two Gyarados's battling each other and one with white whiskers winning the battle.

A/N- Thanks for reading my story. I may not get alot of reviews, but I write because I love it. I want to thank ArchXDeath for proof reading all of my stories.


	11. Chapter 11: A Whiney Gym Leader!

**Chapter 11**

Drake was pumped for this battle against the Cerulean City Gym Leader, Veronica Star. Montana told him every move that her pokemon knew and her complete battle strategy. Drake switched around his battle plan and had Scyther going against Horsea and his Gyarados against hers. It was going to be a good battle.

Drake went to the main floor of the Pokemon Center and grabbed his pokemon when Nurse Joy turned around and said, "Drake, you have a call from Professor Oak. He wanted to know something about your new pokemon, Kangaskhan."

Drake got on the video phone and dialed the Professor's phone number. He waited a few seconds when he heard the Professor say, "Why hello Drake, long time no see…well, talk." He started laughing. He always laughs at his own jokes, even though he is not that funny.

"Yeah, I know Professor. What did you need to know about Kangaskhan," Drake questioned curiously.

"Oh yes, will you let me study it? I have never had a trainer capture a Kangaskhan that started out in Pallet." He sounded as if he was surprised Drake caught one.

"Yes, I will send it over right now." Drake grabbed Kangaskhan's pokeball off his belt and put on the transfer screen near the computer. The pokeball disappeared and reappeared near Professor Oak's hand.

"Thank you, I will be done in a couple of days. By the way, is this pokemon able to battle," asked the Professor with a sudden curiosity.

"Umm… Yeah she is. She takes out her baby and she is a good battler."

"Okay, well I will be going now. Good luck in your gym battle." He waved goodbye and shut off his computer screen.

Drake got up and walked outside and smelled the fresh Cerulean air. He left Montana behind because the league passed a new law that there could be no bystanders in the Gym Battle. Montana stayed in the room and was still asleep when Drake left.

"Let's go Scyther, Gyarados!" Drake wanted to talk to them before they battled.

"Scyther, you have to be swift and attack quickly because Horsea is strictly a water field pokemon, meaning it can't battle on land. Gyarados, you must use your speed and power to win against her Gyarados's experience," said Drake with encouragement. Both pokemon nodded and were recalled in their balls.

Drake walked in and said," I am here to challenge Veronica."

A short girl walked up and said, "Well, by the rules of the Gym Leader, you must beat me before you challenge her. It will be a two on two battle and I will start by sending out Krabby!" The girl threw a pokeball on the floor and the river crab pokemon popped out and started snapping its claws.

"I am not going to use any of the pokemon I plan to use, so go Charmeleon," Drake yelled. Charmeleon came out and roared, "Charmeleon!"

"Krabby use Mud Shot and show them we can not be scared!" Krabby shot a blast of mud from its mouth and it was moving towards Charmeleon.

"Charmeleon dodge that and then make them hurt with Metal Claw," Drake said with power. Charmeleon quickly jumped over the attack and landed behind the slow Krabby. Charmeleon readied his claw and it glowed silver. It slashed at Krabby's back and it smashed it into the ground.

"No Krabby, get up and use Bubblebeam," the young girl said with stress. Krabby got up slowly and sent a stream of bubbles at Charmeleon. The attack hit Charmeleon and sent him backwards.  
>"Charmeleon hurry and use Dragon Rage before that Krabby can move another inch!" Drake didn't feel like messing around with a gym trainer anymore. Charmeleon stopped using his clawed feet and sent a ball of energy towards Krabby. The Krabby made a quick shriek and then was face up, eyes rolling.<p>

"Yeah, there we go Charmeleon!" Charmeleon ran up and hugged Drake. Charmeleon had become more affectionate towards him lately.

The young girl recalled Krabby and sent out a bigger version of Poliwag: Poliwhirl. "Poliwhirl use Water Pulse and teach that Charmeleon a lesson," she said with a sweet tone of revenge in her voice. The Poliwhirl created a ball of water and sent if flying towards Charmeleon. Charmeleon and Drake were not prepared to defend so Charmeleon took the attack head on a slammed into a pool full of ice cold water. Charmeleon's tail was under the water and Drake rushed beside the pool and jumped in.

"_Come on Charmeleon, you are tough and can make it through this." _Drake was worried for his starter. He grabbed Charmeleon's body and held its tail above water. Charmeleon's body was still warm and as soon as his tail hit the air the fire grew bigger and hotter. It hopped out of Drake's arms and shook off the water on its flame red body.

"You can't use that pokemon! It was fainted in the water," said the young girl. She thought Drake was going to cheat her out.

"Is that all you care about? My Charmeleon could have been killed and your Pokemon License could have been revoked. You need to chill out, I wasn't going to use it anyways," Drake retorted.

"I just want to show my big sister that I am ready to go on my own journey, that's all," said the young girl with a soft, whiney tone.

"Well, let's go Mankey, use Low Kick!" Drake tossed Mankey out and it kicked Poliwhirl's legs, sending it flying high in the air.

"Now Poliwhirl, its time to use Body Slam," the girl said with gumption. Poliwhirl spread its arms and legs and started falling towards Mankey. Mankey quickly dodged the attack with a backwards roll and got ready for attack while Poliwhirl slammed into the ground with a loud bang.

"Mankey, pick up the Poliwhirl and use Seismic Toss," Drake yelled. He knew this would be it, if the attack landed. Mankey quickly picked Poliwhirl's arms up before it could get up. Poliwhirl got dizzy from the excessive swinging and couldn't attack. Mankey released it and it smashed into the ceiling of the gym. It fell once more, only this time it wasn't getting up.

"No Poliwhirl, return. You beat me fair and square. Im sorry for being such a witch towards your Charmeleon." Drake could tell that she was really sorry and decided he wasn't mad at her anymore.

"The door to the gym pool is right there, good luck against my big sis," she said with a melancholy tone. Drake pushed open the doors and saw a beautiful brunette with wavy hair. Her hair made him feel like he was on a boat watching the beautiful waves rock him. Her eyes were the color of the ocean. Her face was the vision of an angel and Drake couldn't stop looking at her.

"Why aren't you a cutie? I saw you battle my little sister. You whooped her pretty bad," She laughed. Her voice sounded like an angel singing in the soft rain.

"Thanks, I want to challenge you to a battle," He blushed. She walked into a trainer box and grabbed a pokeball.

"Let us begin," She said while holding the pokeball tightly.

"Alright, let's go Scyther!" Scyther appeared out of the ball and flew on the little land piece in the middle of the pool.

"Horsea, let's show him what real power is about. Hurry and use Water Pulse!" Drake knew this wasn't going to be easy, but she just played into one of his well thought out plans. He knew that all her pokemon knew Water Pulse, and Water Pulse could confuse the target. Well Drake knew the more a Water Pulse was active, the more likely it will confuse the target.

"Scyther, go with the plan and use Agility," Drake said with confidence. Scyther began moving all over the pool. It was moving so fast that it was running on water. Horsea released the attack and it went flying all over the arena.

"Horsea, dive under and hide," Veronica ordered. Horsea dove under water and watched the display over her head. Scyther kept on moving and dodged the attack left and right. Drake knew that it was time to go to the second step.

"Scyther…"

"Horsea use Smokescreen," Veronica interrupted. Horsea popped its head out of the water and blew black smoke from its horn. The arena was now covered in smoke. Scyther couldn't see a thing and stopped moving. "Scyther," Scyther cried as he was hit by the built up Water Pulse. The smoke cleared and Scyther was walking around in circles on the land piece. He was confused. Drake called his name many times, but that didn't help.

"Horsea, finish this off with a Water Gun!" Horsea released the stream of water and it was going towards Scyther.

"Scyther, please listen to me. Jump and use Pursuit," pleaded Drake. Scyther used its wings to fly upwards and then darted past the Water Gun. It held a scythe out and looked like Superman. It smacked into the Horsea and sent it falling under water. Scyther held its breath and was still under water.

"Fine you want to play like that, Horsea use Bubblebeam and send it out of the water!" Drake could tell Veronica was getting annoyed. Horsea blasted bubbles towards Scyther and it got hit head on, again. Drake was feeling disappointment in himself because he couldn't protect his Scyther. He looked at the ground when Scyther hit land and didn't want to look at the outcome. "Scy, Scy, Scyther!" Drake looked up and Scyther was standing and ready to battle. _"I guess all that training proved to be worth while,"_ he said within his mind with relief.

"Alright Scyther, Im tired of this. Go and use a Wing Attack on that Horsea and show them that we mean business," Drake yelled with determination, Scyther flew up and smacked its wing onto Horsea and then took its place on the piece of land.

"That was a quick maneuver Drake, but it's not good enough to finish off this Horsea! Now Horsea use another Water Pulse and make sure that this is the last move!" Horsea powered up another Water Pulse and was making it powerful enough to knock out Scyther, but this was the worst thing Horsea could do at this point in the battle. Drake had an idea and both pokemon were close to fainting.

"Scyther hurry and use Quick Attack, GO!" Scyther disappeared in the speed of light and hit the Horsea just as it released the attack. An explosion of water went up as the two collided. Once the water cleared, both pokemon were face up and eyes rolled back. Both trainers recalled their pokemon and stared at each other.

"Go Gyarados," both trainers yelled. They both released an atrocious pokemon. The only difference was that Veronica's Gyarados had blue whiskers, Drake's had white.

"Okay, Gyarados, this is your first gym battle. Gyarados use Bite," Drake yelled with a strong voice. Gyarados launched itself at the other and bit its back. "There we go! Now throw it into the water!" Gyarados picked up Veronicas and tossed it across the gym.

"Launch your Bite and teach it what it feels like," Veronica said with a vengeful tone. Her Gyarados caught itself in mid air and flew towards Drake's Gyarados. It bit it hard and then Drakes bit it once more. This was basically a battle of who got the last hit.

"Gyarados use Thrash!" Drake knew this was a risky move, because he would lose control of Gyarados, but he knew that he needed to win this battle. Gyarados got a power hungry look in its eye and started head butting and mainly beating down Veronica's Gyarados. The other Gyarados screamed in pain and by the time Drakes was done with it, it could barely move.

"How could you do that? You know a newly evolved Gyarados could be a dangerous pokemon when using Thrash," Veronica yelled with anger. Drake didn't know what she was so mad about. It was part of a battle; he thought she was just a sore loser.

"Just admit you lost and give me the badge!" Drake wasn't trying to sound mean, but he couldn't stand whiney people.

"Whatever, I admit defeat and give you this badge. I am reporting you to the board and you will have to go talk to them." She took out a blue pokedex and a Cascade Badge and gave him the badge. She then called the board off her pokedex and explained the whole situation.

"Veronica, this is the fifth time you have tried to write up a trainer in the past month. That is part of the battle and you have to learn how to lose," said the board Director with a discouraging tone.

"Alright, I am sorry and I won't do it again." She hung up and then walked out of the arena. Drake went out the opposite door and left the gym. His pokedex beeped and was getting a call. Drake answered it.

"Hello there young man, I am Lance. I am the Board Director and the Champion of the Elite Four. I am calling to tell you that we have followed up on Veronica's complaint and feel we should examine the Gyarados in question. You can bring it here by tomorrow or you can transfer it over by the transfer system, it's your choice," said Lance with a strong, powerful voice.

"I am not leaving Gyarados with anybody I don't trust. I will be there tomorrow with my Gyarados. How will I get there?"

"Well you're on your own. If you're only in Cerulean then you probably don't have a strong flyer. So…" he thought for a second "why don't you ask Bill. He can probably help you. The only reason I am being so nice is because I know your dad and he is a good friend. Im looking forward to meeting you." He hung up and Drake hung up his pokedex. He was so mad. They had just told Veronica to leave it alone and 5 minutes later they called him.

He was more scared than anything in all reality. He knew that if the board thought that his Gyarados was a risk to others, they would take his Gyarados and release it back into the wild. He knew that he could control his Gyarados and the only reason he used Thrash is that Gyarados didn't know many moves and that's how Gyaradoses battle each other. Now Gyarados knew Water Pulse and Drake erased the move Thrash. He never wanted this to happen again.


	12. Chapter 12: A Visit With The Champion!

**Chapter 12**

Drake and Montana left each other at the Nugget Bridge and they both agreed that they would meet each other back at the Pokemon Center in the morning. Montana had to re-challenge Veronica Star, the Cerulean City gym leader. Drake had to go to the Indigo Plateau and talk to Lance, the champion of the Elite 4 and the board director of the Kanto region.

"Okay, I have to get to your dad's house so I can talk to him about helping me get to the Indigo Plateau," Drake said like he was in a rush.

"Okay, I hope everything is going to go good. While you are talking things out with Lance, I will be making Veronica regret she did this to you. See you tomorrow morning." She gave Drake an unsuspected hug and then walked off. Drake didn't know why she was acting like this. First, she fell into his arms crying and now she gave him that hug. He was hoping that she wasn't developing feelings for him, because she was two years younger and she was only 11.

Drake walked along the path on Route 24 and was looking for pokemon to battle. He really needed to release his anger and adrenaline. He wanted to find a trainer that would give him some competition. Drake began looking into the sky thinking, _"I wish I had a flying type. This whole situation would be over if I would have caught a Pidgey or something."_

Drake was really doubting his pokemon training abilities. He kept on thinking of stuff he could have done better. He was thinking that he couldn't train his pokemon to be the best that they could be. Then the mysterious voice came in and started talking to him.

"_Why are you saying this stuff to yourself? These are the kind of things that destroy a powerful trainer and team. You just need to breathe and relax. I know you don't know me or what pokemon I am, but I believe on you. So do your pokemon, I talked to them. They would do anything for you and follow you anywhere," _said the mysterious voice. The voice left his mind and didn't leave Drake room to argue.

Drake listened to the voice and started thinking better thoughts. He finally got to Bill's house and knocked on the door. He opened the door and told him to be quiet; he had a Jolteon giving birth. Drake peeked in the room and saw 5 little Eevee pups being fed by their mother. He left the room and went in to Bill's office.

"Bill, I have a question for you. Well, it's more like a favor," Drake said hesitantly.

"Ok what is it? I owe you for helping my daughter," Bill commented.

"I got written up by Veronica and now I have to go to the Indigo Plateau to talk to Lance. The only problem that I have is I have to be there by noon and I don't have a flier to get me there in 3 hours. I was wondering if you could lend me a pokemon to take me there." Drake was really hoping that Bill would do this for him.

"Sure, I will give you my Fearow or Pidgeot. One condition though, you have to battle me in a 4 on 4 pokemon battle," Bill said with a smile on his face.

"Let's get it over with so I can go," Drake said in a harsh tone.

"Go Eevee, win this for me," Bill yelled. Eevee ran outside of the house and took a battle position.

"An Eevee… Well let's go Mankey, use Karate Chop!" Drake wasn't going to lose against an old man. Mankey appeared on the field and then lashed at Eevee with a Karate Chop, only to be dodged by Eevee digging under ground with a Dig attack. Eevee then popped up behind Mankey at hit it. Mankey skidded on the ground until a tree stopped him.

"Okay Mankey jump and use Low Kick!" Mankey did so and jumped high into the air and kicked Eevee with blinding speed. Eevee flew into the air and prepared for Bill's orders. Drake saw a huge bond in between the two and knew this wasn't going to be as easy as he thought it was going to be.

Bill smiled and said, "Eevee use Iron Tail!" Eevee's brown furry tail turned into strong steel and it swung for Mankey.

"Mankey don't be an easy target and use Karate Chop again," Drake yelled with a plan in mind. Mankey chopped its fist into the attacking Eevee's tail and then Drake yelled, "Finish things off with Seismic Toss!" Mankey grabbed Eevee's tail and started swinging it in mid air. Mankey released it and threw it at Bill's feet. It got up slowly and stared at Mankey.

"Eevee use Quick Attack," Bill ordered. Eevee ran at Mankey and slammed into it, smashing it onto his butt. All of a sudden, Eevee fell and was out cold.

"I guess your fighting attacks finally finished it. Well, go Vaporeon and use Water Gun," Bill yelled. Drake could tell he wanted Mankey out.

Vaporeon released a current of water from its mouth and it hit Mankey full force, knocking it into a boulder. The water continued to smash Mankey into the rock and after it stopped Mankey's eyes were swirling.

"Return Mankey, now go Scyther and use Wing Attack!" Scyther came out of its pokeball, with its Wing Attack ready to go. It flew towards Vaporeon, but Vaporeon quickly dodged it and landed near Drake.

"Now, while its back is to you, use Shadow Ball," Bill commanded quickly. Vaporeon created a dark, ghostly ball and sent it flying towards Scyther's back. It hit Scyther right on the mark and sent it face first into the dirt.

"Scyther, get up please. I know that was a strong attack, but you have to continue. Get up and use Agility," Drake ordered with determination. Scyther got up and moved faster than the speed of light. This is the fastest Drake has seen Scyther move. Scyther's scythe began to glow green and it slashed Vaporeon and sent it over Drake's head.

Drake's pokedex beeped and said Scyther had just learned Fury Cutter. Drake was confused because he knew Scyther was a good 2 levels away from learning that move. Drake was glad he learned it though.

"Now Scyther continue to use Agility, then get close and use Fury Cutter again," Drake said with joy. Scyther began moving super fast and then slashed at Vaporeon, but this time Vaporeon created an invisible shield with its mind, blocking the attack.

"What was that," Drake questioned confusedly.

"Haha," Bill laughed. "That was a Protect attack." Drake was amazed that Vaporeon knew that attack. Vaporeon and Scyther were staring at each other and Drake could tell neither one of them were going to move an inch.

"Alright Scyther its time to finish this, use Quick Attack," Drake yelled, as soon as he said this Bill said the same thing. Both, Vaporeon and Scyther hit each other and made a huge cloud of dust. When it cleared, Scyther was lying on top of Vaporeon and both were knocked out. The trainers recalled there pokemon and grabbed a new pokeball.

"Go Jolteon and win this battle for me," Bill yelled.

"Alright then, go Charmeleon and show this Jolteon what's what," Drake said with attitude. Jolteon and Charmeleon came out of their pokeballs with a flash of bright light and stared at each other.

"Jolteon use Thundershock!" Jolteon released a stream of electricity and it hit Charmeleon, but Charmeleon stood there and didn't show any pain. "Wow, that is one sturdy pokemon," Bill said with amazement.

"That's the way, now quickly use Ember," Drake said while he had the upper hand. Charmeleon spat the little flames at Jolteon and it burnt it like crazy. Jolteon began running around with its tail on fire.

"Jolteon calm down and use Endure!" Jolteon stopped and began to glow. The flames dispersed and Jolteon was back in the battle.

"Don't stop Charmeleon use Dragon Pulse quickly," Drake ordered. Charmeleon gathered its energy and sent it towards Jolteon.

"Counter that attack with Thundershock," Bill said like he was being rushed. Jolteon released the attack and both attacks collided and caused an explosion. It sent Charmeleon skidding across the ground, but not off the ground and hurled Jolteon across the field, into a tree. Jolteon wasn't moving and it wasn't going to because it was knocked out. Bill recalled it and said, "That was quite impressive. Go Flareon and use Swift!"

Flareon sent stars from its mouth and they landed at Charmeleon and exploded on impact, causing Charmeleon to fall to its knees.

"No! Charmeleon stay up and use Smokescreen," Drake pleaded. Charmeleon got up and breathed a thick, black smoke onto the battle field. Flareon began to look around and Drake could tell it was confused.

"Okay, Charmeleon send a Dragon Rage in there and finish this," Drake said secretly. It wasn't that secret, though, because Bill heard it.

"Flareon hurry and use Hyper Beam!" The attacks once again collided and exploded on contact. This time, Charmeleon was thrown back and Flareon stood its ground. When the smoke cleared Charmeleon's eyes were swirled and Drake recalled him and told him thank you.

He threw his last pokemon out and Gyarados came out and roared. "Now use your new attack, Water Pulse!" Gyarados created the Water Pulse and sent it at Flareon. It hit Flareon and made it do a back flip in the air.

"That was a good shot, but not good enough. Flareon use Quick Attack," Bill ordered. Flareon disappeared in the speed of light and appeared right in front of Gyarados's face.

"Quickly use Bite and finish this off!" Gyarados bit Flareon's tail and flung it at the ground. It hit the ground, and cried, "Flare" before fainting.

"Yeah we won! Way to go Gyarados," Drake cheered. Drake recalled Gyarados and shook Bill's hand.

"That was a good battle young man. Now which flier would you like Pidgeot or Fearow," Bill asked.

"Well, Pidgeot flies faster, so I will go with that one." Bill grabbed its pokeball and gave it to Drake.

"Thanks for helping me out," Drake said.

"Well, I want you to teach this to Gyarados." Bill gave Drake a TM and it was normal attack. "It is Hyper Beam," he said.

"Well, I don't think it enough control to use that attack, but I will teach it to my Kangaskhan." Drake shook Bill's hand and called Pidgeot out and climbed on its back.

Pidgeot flew at high speeds through the air currents. They were over Pewter in a matter of minutes. "Stop here, I need to rest my pokemon," Drake ordered. Pidgeot went to the ground and Drake quickly healed his team.

In a few minutes they were back in the air and passing over Viridian Forest. Pidgeot took a sharp right turn and Drake saw the entrance to Victory Road. He was almost there. Finally after a good 15 minutes he was at the steps of the Indigo Plateau.

Lance greeted him and invited him into his living quarters. "Hello Drake, I have always wanted to meet you."

"Well you are like my idol," Drake said while groveling at his feet.

"So this whole Gyarados issue was blown out of proportion. I am sorry. I didn't even want to talk to you about that. I just wanted to congratulate you on your so far successful journey," Lance said with a big grin.

"Oh, well, that puts a lot stress off me. Thank you so much." If this was anybody else, Drake would be furious, but it was Lance and Drake can't be mad.

"So as an apology for me making you come all this way for no reason, stay here for dinner and stay the night. Your pokemon will be taken care of and you will get a well deserved rest," Lance said.

"Okay, I have to leave early though." Drake gave Lance his pokemon and they hung out with each other all day. Drake got to see Lance's Dragonite and Salamence. He said that Salamence was going to have eggs soon and offered Drake one.

"Im going to have to wait on that, I still have a lot to learn before I can train a dragon pokemon," Drake admitted honestly.

"That is great that such a young trainer can admit that. You are going places kid."

Drake and Lance went back to his living quarters and watched his previous battles. Drake studied his tactics and strategies. He was in shock that the Elite 4 champion is that cool.

Drake called it a night and went to sleep early. He slept like a baby and woke up early, only to find out that Lance had been called out on business and had to go. Drake's pokeballs were on his night table and were ready to go.

He released Pidgeot and flew back over Viridian Forest, but a Beedrill flew up and used a Twin Needle on the flying pokemon. Pidgeot dodged, but was no to happy and used an Aerial Ace to knock it to the ground.

"Pidgeot let me down; I want to capture that pokemon. If it has enough gumption to attack you then I want it." Drake landed and threw a pokeball at the downed Beedrill, but it wouldn't open. This told Drake that this pokemon was already owned. He looked around and saw no one.

"How dare you attack my Beedrill," some familiar voice said with anger. Drake turned around and saw the same trainer that abused Scyther.

"Not you again, who are you," Drake questioned.

"My name is Mason, Mason Church and I want to challenge you to a 4 on 4 battle!"

A/N- Hey guys, thanks for reading! Please go review it, I want to know if y'all like it and what I should do next. I also have a favor. Can y'all PM me or review this story with a trainer and there pokemon. I need them for a Battle Tournement in Vermillion. I might use some of them in the next chapters for random trainer battles. Anyways, try to keep the pokemon around the levels 20-35 and try to keep them only Kanto region pokemon and please include the pokemon's moves. Thanks:)


	13. Chapter 13: A Sore Winner!

** Thanks for reading the story, here is chapter 13! Please, please, please Read and Review!**

**Chapter 13**

"So you want a pokemon battle? Well, you will get one! Let's go Charmeleon," Drake retorted with pride. Charmeleon came out of the pokeball and spat fire at the ground.

Mason smirked and yelled," Go Charmeleon, show him what your made of!" His Charmeleon popped out of the pokeball and stared Drake down. He obviously still had a grudge against them due to the last Viridian Forest incident.

"Charmeleon use Dragon Rage," Drake yelled quickly. Charmeleon sent a wave of energy at Mason's Charmeleon.

"Not so fast, Charmeleon use your Dragon Rage," Mason countered. His Charmeleon created the same energy wave and sent it at the other Charmeleon's attack. The attacks collided and created a huge explosion that sent both trainers to their knees. The Charmeleons were standing and staring at each other with anger.

"Okay, Charmeleon use Rock Tomb," Mason said with a smile on his face. Charmeleon's eyes glowed and rocks that were surrounding the area floated and flew at Drake's Charmeleon.

"Really, do you not think I would have a counter to that? Well, use Metal Claw," Drake said firmly. Charmeleon's claw glowed bright silver and then it slashed all the rocks into pebbles. _"Wow, that was the strongest Metal Claw I've seen him use,"_ Drake thought to himself.

"That won't stop us, Charmeleon use Dig," Mason yelled brutally. His Charmeleon dug into the ground and started tunneling through it. "Now come up and toss that weak Charmeleon across the field!" His Charmeleon did as told and came up under Drake's and sent him flying across the field.

"No Charmeleon! Get up and use Dragon Rage," Drake screamed angrily. Charmeleon stood up and sent another wave of energy towards the other Charmeleon. The attack hit head on and sent it to the ground. Although it go hit with the powerful attack it stood up and began to tunnel underground, again.

"Charmeleon, watch out and try to feel the vibrations," Drake ordered helplessly. Mason's Charmeleon came up behind Drake's and used a full blast Dragon Rage on him. Mason's Charmeleon was doing all of this without his orders. Drake thought that Mason couldn't control his Charmeleon, and then he began thinking, maybe, that the bond between them allowed his Charmeleon to battle without his orders.

Drake snapped back to reality and saw his Charmeleon fall to the ground, almost knocked out. Charmeleon stood up and his eyes began to glow blue and his tail's fire grew immensely. Drake picked up his pokedex and it said that Charmeleon was using his ability: Blaze, then it said that it learned a new move in the process: Fire Fang.

"Good job Charmeleon; let's show them how we battle, use a powered up Fire Fang!" Drake was so pumped and ready to see this new move. Charmeleon's jaw was engulfed in a strong flame and then Charmeleon roared to control his new power. It jumped and landed right in front of Mason's Charmeleon and bit into its neck. The other Charmeleon cried, "Char" as it was engulfed in the flame from Drake's Charmeleon's mouth. Once Charmeleon let go the other Charmeleon fell to the ground and it couldn't get up, it was out of the battle.

"Return you worthless excuse of a pokemon," Mason said with selfish pride. Drake couldn't believe he treated his pokemon like that. "Okay, Go Ryhorn and use Rock Blast!" Since there were no big rocks around, his Ryhorn somehow created rocks out of thin air and sent them at the unsuspecting Charmeleon. Charmeleon got pummeled by the boulders and was knocked out cold. Charmeleon used nearly all of his energy against the other Charmeleon.

"Return Charmeleon, you did great!" Drake recalled him and then said, "Go, Gyarados use Water Pulse to finish this quick!" Gyarados came out of the pokeball and roared, and then she created a ball of water at the opening of her mouth. She sent it at Ryhorn and hit his head on. Ryhorn was on the ground and struggling to get up. Its type is double affected by water type moves.

"Ryhorn get up and use Horn Attack," Mason commanded. Ryhorn ran towards Gyarados and lifted it up into the air with fierce force. Drake could tell Gyarados took damage because it was wincing in pain. _"Okay, Gyarados can't use Bite because Ryhorn's skin is too rough. Tackle won't do much affect, so that means all I have is Water Pulse," _Drake said to himself.

"Gyarados use another Water Pulse, but this time hit it with your tail to power it up more," Drake ordered with a smile on his face. Gyarados used another Water Pulse and flipped around in the air and hit her tail on the Water Pulse, sending it flying at Ryhorn. Mason didn't have time to command Ryhorn to counter and the attack it right on the mark. Ryhorn lay on the ground once again, only this time it was out cold.

"How many times do you have to lose to weak trainers? Return Ryhorn and go Nidorino," He yelled. Nidorino popped out of the pokeball and it kicked the dirt as if it was fixing to charge.

"Gyarados use Tackle," Drake yelled. Gyarados lunged at Nidorino.

"Quick use Double Kick, then use Poison Sting," Mason yelled with some idea in his head. Nidorino used one of the kicks to stop Gyarados, and then used the other kick to send it to the ground. Gyarados wasn't to quick getting up and fell victim to Nidorino's Poison Sting. Gyarados cried in pain and was poisoned. She could barely move.

"Now finish that stupid pokemon off and teach it a lesson with Peck," Mason yelled savagely. Nidorino used its horn to hit Gyarados over and over. Gyarados cried and cried and eventually Drake recalled it.

"Alright this is your battle Scyther, use Agility!" Scyther shot out of the pokeball going faster than the speed of light. All of a sudden, it stopped and stared at Mason, its old trainer. It glared and started moving again. "Now use Fury Cutter!" Scyther's scythes glowed green and he lashed out at Nidorino. Scyther finally landed a blow and it sent Nidorino across the field. Scyther followed it and continued lashing out at Scyther.

"Nidorino fight back and use another Poison Sting," Mason said with a harsh tone. This Poison Sting was different. Nidorino's horn started glowing and he started fighting back, blow for blow.

"What kind of attack is that," Drake asked curiously.

"Well that would be a combination of Horn Attack and Poison Sting. It's my own attack; Nidorino has worked hard at it. This Nidorino is easily my best pokemon," Mason said cockily.

"That won't stop us! Scyther use Quick Attack," Drake yelled. Scyther stopped using its scythes and then rammed its body into Nidorino, but Nidorino stuck Scyther with its horn and poisoned it. Scyther fell and couldn't get up.

"Now Nidorino, its time to use Peck," Mason said with a huge, evil smile on his face. Nidorino ran at the downed Scyther and hit it hard. Scyther used a Fury Cutter just in time to do some damage before he was knocked out. When Drake recalled Scyther, Nidorino fell and was having trouble getting up.

"Hurry Mankey use Fury Swipes," Drake yelled. He couldn't believe this pokemon had taken out two of his. Mankey jumped on the tired Nidorino and went off on it. Mankey had been waiting to battle and now he was going to prove to Drake he was the best. Mankey knocked out Nidorino in a one hit-KO.

"Hmmp, Return! Go Eevee, its time for battle!" Mason threw out Eevee and it glared at Mankey. This Eevee was very unusual, it was aggressive.

"So this is your Eevee from Bill, it seems like it's already copied your attitude," Drake laughed.

"Yes it has, and that is why we are going to win," Mason yelled. "Eevee use Dig!" Eevee dug its way underground and came up in front of Mankey and hit head first into his stomach.

"That was quick," Drake said with amazement. "Mankey get up and use Karate Chop!" Mankey chopped at Eevee, but Mason told it to dodge. Mankey was throwing its fists left and right. Eevee was dodging them with ease. _"This Eevee battles as if it is a grown pokemon," _Drake said to himself. Mankey made a wrong move and Mason caught it.

"Now Eevee use Headbutt," Mason said once again with an evil grin on his face. Eevee dodged the last Karate Chop and hit Mankey head first. Mankey was sent flying into a tree and he couldn't get up.

"Mankey, please get up! I need you, please get up! Try to use a Low Kick," Drake said helplessly. Mankey stood up and dragged itself out of the rubble. It looked at the Eevee, who was smiling with an evil look on its face. Suddenly, it jumped and kicked Eevee's legs, sending it high in the air. Mason was shocked that Mankey was still standing.

Drake's pokedex beeped and it told him that Mankey learned Assurance. This was the best move Mankey could have learned. "Now Mankey use Assurance and make sure you hit it," Drake ordered. Mankey jumped up and became eye level with Eevee.

"Wrong move kid, Eevee dodge the attack and use another Headbutt!" Mankey launched its fist at Eevee and it dodged once again. Mankey was left open and Eevee head butted him and sent him flying at Drake. Mankey fell in Drake's arms and was out cold.

"Return buddy, you did great." Drake recalled Mankey. "That was a great battle Mason, I look forward to battling you again," Drake said sadly. He was upset and wanted to leave. He called out Pidgeot and it stood gracefully waiting for Drake to get on.

Mason recalled Eevee and ran at Drake. He caught up to him and punched him square in the face. Drake stumbled back and spat at the ground. He looked at Mason and wanted to hurt him. He hit Mason and he fell back.

"Do not mess with me, you need to chill out," Drake said while climbing on Pidgeot. Mason got up and pulled Drake off of Pidgeot and slung him on the ground. Mason kicked him in the ribs and jumped on him. Drake screamed in pain and then he felt Mason wailing on him. He couldn't defend himself because Mason was holding his arms to the ground. Pidgeot was tired of watching this and used a small Twister attack on Mason. The attack knocked Mason off of Drake and Pidgeot flew up and grabbed Drake with her claws.

Drake felt claws grip onto his clothes and saw Mason on the ground, not getting up. "What did you do to him," He asked Pidgeot.

Pidgeot looked back and said, "Pid, Pid, Pidgeot!" As it said this it smiled and landed at the Pewter City Pokemon Center. Drake healed his pokemon and called Professor Oak on the video phone.

"Hello Drake, what is going on," asked the Professor.

"Well I just lost a battle against this kid named Mason Church. He was a sore winner and hit me and basically kicked my butt," He laughed.

"Did you say Mason Church," asked the Professor with a worried look on his face.

"Yea, why Professor," Drake asked curiously.

"That is my great grandson; he is Gary's nephew and Mary's son. His dad left Mary and took Mason with him. I was afraid this would happen. What pokemon does he use," said the Professor with a look of sadness and grief.

"Well he has a Charmeleon, Nidorino, Ryhorn, Beedrill, and an Eevee."

"Wow, I wonder where he got the Charmeleon. Anyways, enough about that, your Kangaskhan is doing great and I am done with the research. I was studying her breeding patterns. It has always been a mystery to me how they breed, since they all are female," He grabbed a pokeball and put it on the transfer pad.

On Drake's side of the screen a pokeball appeared and he put it on his belt. "Thanks Professor." Drake hung up and walked outside to find Pidgeot on the ground KO'd. _"Oh my gosh, if Mason did this I will beat him to a pulp,"_ Drake said within his mind with anger. He looked around and saw no one. He took Pidgeot in and told Nurse Joy what happened.

"Oh my, I will take good care of it," Nurse Joy said with sympathy. Drake sat in the waiting room and was worried about Pidgeot. He wondered what Mason did to her and wondered what kind of torture he put her through.

About 10 minutes later Pidgeot walked out of the swinging doors with Nurse Joy. Pidgeot seemed like she was fine and ready to go.

"You ready to go Pidgeot," Drake asked Pidgeot with a smile on his face. Pidgeot looked up and flapped its wings, causing a big gust that shook the building.

Drake and Pidgeot took off and couldn't wait to get back. Drake had called Montana and told her to meet him at Bill's house. Drake got back within 20 minutes and landed Pidgeot.

Bill petted his Pidgeot. Drake could tell Bill missed her. Drake thanked Bill before he and Montana left.

"How was the trip Drake," Montana questioned.

"It was good, Lance was really cool and he didn't even worry about Gyarados. I did have a battle with a guy named Mason Church and I lost. My pokemon fought hard, but he was stronger," Drake said with sadness.

"Well that's alright. I won my battle and Poliwag evolved," She said with happiness.

"That's great. So where is the next city?"

"Well it is Vermillion City and it is right along this path. We have to take a underground path and then we will be there," She said this as if she was a travel guide or something. Drake laughed and she gave him a dirty look.

"So is the S.S Anne there anymore," Drake asked.

"No. it now travels around the Sinnoh region and only comes back once a year. If I remember correctly, Vermillion has a battle tournament around this time of the year. Maybe we can catch it. The winner usually gets a newborn pokemon or pokemon egg or a really cool item to use on your journey. I really want to participate," said Montana.

"You don't need to capture any more pokemon for a while," Drake said sarcastically.

"What is that supposed to mean," Montana asked with a frown on her face.

"Well you are a young trainer and you already have 6 pokemon, a full team."

"How dare you say that, the reason I want a lot of pokemon around is because I believe in my self and I want more friends. My… mom died and my dad was always away," She yelled. She started to run, but Drake caught her.

"Im sorry for saying that. That is your decision to have more pokemon and not mine. The reason I am so serious about this stuff is because I have lived in my dad's shadow my whole life. He has done so much and beat so many strong trainers. I grew up with his strong pokemon and looked at his badges and trophies daily. He told me that I would be like that and he pushed me so hard. I didn't have a life, I spent the whole day studying in my room and when I tried to go play, my dad shut the door and gave me a new book to read," Drake said this while staring right into Montana's bright hazel eyes.

"Im so sorry… I have never asked anything about you. I just thought you were another trainer that just happened to be awesome at it."

"It is ok. Why don't we start setting up camp," Drake said. They both started putting up their tents and then they cooked their food. As usual, Drake cooked for them and Montana made the pokemon food. He didn't want to have his pokemon sleeping outside, so when Drake was about to go to bed, he recalled all of his pokemon. Drake fell asleep and was ready to get to Vermillion.

Outside of his tent a small yellow pokemon curled up in a ball and slept soundly. This pokemon had scars along its forehead and had scars on its fists. This pokemon had been obviously tortured and hurt badly. In this pokemon's mind he had a plan to challenge his trainer the next day, maybe he was going to challenge Drake.

**A/N- Hey guys thanks for reading. In the next chapter he will finally battle Abra and then something else( I havent planned that far yet). The chapter after that, Drake and Montana will participate in a battle tournement which will cover about 3 chapters. I need trainers to put in this tournement and I ask for YOUR help in fillings slots. PM or review to submit. Please include Name, Personality, Pokemon and their moves. Thanks everybody!**


	14. Chapter 14: The Rocket Abduction

**Chapter 14**

Drake and Montana awoke to find a sleeping Abra curled into a ball. When Drake saw this sight he felt a odd connection with him. They didn't mind and went along packing up there things so they can continue to Vermillion City. Drake wanted to start researching the gym leader and opened his Pokedex.

The Pokedex opened and told Drake that the gym leader for Vermillion is named Dirk Surge and is Lt. Surge's son. He uses two pokemon and they are a Raichu and Electabuzz. Drake saw this and was a little afraid. He knew these pokemon were strong and were going to be nearly unbeatable.

"Hey Montana, Dirk uses some strong pokemon and they sound hard to beat," Drake said warily.

"It will be fine, I think you can beat him and I know I can," She said with a smile on her face. She grabbed her bag and started walking along the path, leaving Drake to put up his tent.

"Hey wait up," He yelled. He quickly put his tent in his bag and ran after Montana. They were about five hours away from the underground path and then from there it was a day long path until Vermillion. Drake wanted to train and did not know where to start. Electric pokemon were his weakness, even in school he couldn't stop them. He knew this was going to be a tough gym to beat.

"Hey Drake, do you wanna battle," Montana asked out of the blue. Drake stopped walking with eyes wide as the day was young.

"Are you sure about this Montana," Drake asked hesitantly.

She winked and said, "As sure as I'm ever going to get." She grabbed a pokeball and said, "This is going to be a 5-on-5 battle and I will not be using Butterfree because of unknown sickness."

Drake took a pokeball of his belt and threw it on the grassy field, "Go Charmeleon!" He popped out of the ball and yawned.

"You think you're funny? Well, go Poliwhirl," Montana said with a violent tone. Poliwhirl came out of the pokeball and winked a Charmeleon, intimidating him.

"Charmeleon use Dragon Rage and make it hurt," Drake ordered. Charmeleon sent a ball of energy towards Poliwhirl.

"Poliwhirl dodge and then use Bubblebeam," Montana countered. Poliwhirl, with its new found speed, rolled to one side and sent a powerful stream of bubbles towards Charmeleon. The bubbles were a few inches away from Charmeleon when he sent an Ember attack that stopped most of the bubbles, but some hit him hard.

Drake was about to order another attack when the ground started shaking. Montana recalled Poliwhirl and ran at Drake, seeking protection. Drake had no time to recall Charmeleon because a Rydon used a Hyper Beam and created an explosion that sent Drake flying and knocked out Charmeleon. Montana wasn't affected by the blast and ran to Drake's side and picked up Charmeleon's pokeball.

"Charmeleon return now," Montana said. Charmeleon disappeared into the ball with a red light. Montana was surprised that Charmeleon went inside its ball because she was not his trainer, usually that meant he trusted her. Montana looked around and saw a tall man with black hair and blue eyes walking towards them. Drake struggled to get up and was coughing really hard.

"Why hello there you meddling little fool," said the man.

Drake looked up and sarcastically said, "You're the fool, treating pokemon like slaves."

The man stood over Drake and picked up his foot, as if he was going to squash a bug. "Where is Abra," He asked furiously.

"I don't know, I have never seen or battled an Abra lately," said Drake truthfully. The man brought his foot done and was squishing Drake's chest. Montana didn't know what was going on but, she knew she had to help her best friend. She pushed the tall man and kicked his leg. The man hopped of Drake, while grabbing his leg and then ordered something into a black headset. All of a sudden, Drake and Montana were surrounded by Rocket grunts and agents. Drake felt himself being picked up and tied. Montana tried to run and was stopped by a grunt picking her up by the waist and throwing her on the ground. She cried and was tied up.

The grunts put their prisoners in a truck and took them to the underground path. That was where their new base was and they unloaded the trainers and put them in separate rooms. They confiscated Drake and Montana's pokemon and pokedexes.

Drake awoke to find himself in a dark, brick room and he couldn't feel his pokemon or his pokedex. He was trapped and didn't know what to do. He sat in the corner, waiting for an idea to come to him.

"_Drake, you have been captured by the same people that hurt me. They will do anything to make you talk. Yes, I am the Abra. I told you the main reason they wanted me, but another big reason was they tried to capture me as a baby. I was 'special' because I know all three elemental punches. They wanted me so bad that they killed my mother in the wild. It was brutal and devastating. I will come and help you, since its my fault your in this predicament,"_ said the mysterious voice, who Drake could now call Abra.

Drake almost started crying when he though about his pokemon…and Montana. He didn't know where she was or what they were doing with her. He hated Team Rocket so much. He wanted his Charmeleon to evolve so he could kick their butts and show them what true power was.

He waited for what felt like ever, but in all reality was only four hours, when the door popped open and he saw the yellow creature that was outside his tent: Abra. Abra grabbed his hand and basically drug him outside of the cell. Drake looked around to find Montana's cell when a guard came up behind him and put him in a choke hold with a poison powder gun to his face. Abra turned around and saw what was happening. His fist glowed and then fire popped up on it. He teleported behind the guard and hit him in the back with the Fire Punch. The guard screamed and fell to the floor.

Abra searched the guard and found a map of the base. Drake looked at it and found where Montana was and where he thought there pokemon were. Abra shook his head and ran down the corridor to find two guards in front of Montana's door. She was banging on it and screaming at the top of her lungs. It wasn't that hard for Drake to find her.

The guards saw Abra and Drake and released their Arbok and Raticate. One of the guards said, "Arbok use Crunch!" Then the other said, "You to Raticate!" They launched their sharp fags at Drake and Abra. Drake's trainer instincts took over and he ordered, "Abra use Ice Punch!"

Abra's fist was covered in a thick layer of ice and he punched Arbok straight in the mouth. Arbok froze on impact and Raticate bit Drake on the arm. He cried in pain and fell to his knees. Abra saw this and hit Raticate so hard he flew into one of the guards and froze both of them. The other guard kicked Drake, while he was on his knees and Drake landed on the ground. Abra's fist was covered in electricity and shocked the guard until he couldn't stand anymore. Abra picked Drake up and helped him get to his feet.

"Thanks Abra for saving me back there." Drake was standing and opened the door to find Montana asleep. "Wake up, wake up…WAKE UP," Drake yelled.

Montana's eyes popped wide open and she said, "Jeez, you don't have to yell at me." She got up and hugged Drake. Drake felt a warm sensation when she hugged him and felt uncomfortable. So, he shrugged her off and introduced her to Abra.

"Thank you Abra," She said while patting its scarred head. Abra smiled and pointed down the hall. There was a door way that looked very important, because of the 'Authorized Personal' sign. The group walked towards the door and barely opened it to find a table with a red pokedex and pink pokedex on it along with 5 pokeballs and a big, black bag and a cute, purple bag. Drake and Montana made sure that the items were theirs and packed everything up. Abra made sure that the corridor was clear and dragged the trainers out of it.

They walked into a bright room that seemed like a meeting room. They saw the tall man standing in front of a podium and then there were about 500 Team Rocket members in the room.

"Hello there, fellow Rockets. I am your leader, Bruce. I now have a plan to capture the 3 legendary birds. We have created a weapon that counters their powers and will make them so weak they can not attack. We have tested these weapons on many different pokemon and they work successfully. We will target Zapdos first, since it is the closest and is the only one in the region. All three of the birds travel around the 5 regions to find the season of their choice. They are normally all in the same region at the same time, so this is the year we attack. Zapdos is currently resting at the Power Plant. The workers don't know that it lives there because all of the pokemon hide it. Zapdos will be extremely hard to capture, but after we do and brainwash it, it will be ours. We might not even have to use the weapons on the other two," addressed Bruce.

Drake and Montana were shocked and wanted to stop this right there and now, but Abra saw the exit and urged them to leave.

"Abra, we have to stay and stop this," Drake pleaded.

"I am with you Drake, let's go!" Montana grabbed Drake's hand. Drake stood up and almost started walking towards the podium, but Abra grabbed his leg and his eyes began to glow.

"_Drake, I know you want to stop these awful people right now, but it is literally impossible. There are over 500 people here and you don't have enough power to stop them. I want to put an end to these peoples operations more than the next pokemon, but here and now is not the time to do it. We can stop their first operation at the Power Plant and then we can work our way from there. However, if you choose to fight right now, I will fight along side with you. This is up to you…" _Abra said inside Drake's mind.

Drake looked at Abra then at Montana, _"I have a responsibility to protect my friends and if I fight here we will probably die in the fight. We will leave and regroup and then fight another day."_

Drake grabbed Abra's hand and was holding on to Montana's, he walked back down the hall way and followed the map to the exit. Drake walked outside and felt the bright, warm sun on his face and smiled. He looked over at Montana and she was doing the same. Abra let go of Drake's hand and sat on the ground. He was concentrating, since he had used so much of his power earlier.

Drake called the Officer Jenny in Vermillion and Cerulean and they rushed to the scene. Although, Drake and his group left before they got there. They didn't want to be interviewed and have their faces shown all over the world. They found a nice spot to relax at and let all of their pokemon out for awhile.

Scyther and Butterfree found a private area behind a tree and were being anti-social. Butterfree had been feeling bad since Cerulean City and was inept to battle. Meanwhile, Charmeleon and Mankey were playing tag in the field; they had become the best of friends and were always playing with each other. Gyarados and Poliwhirl were swimming in a rather large pond and found some wild Psyduck and Slowpoke to play with. Even though Gyarados evolved, she is still as playful as ever.

Kangaskhan, Clefairy and Meowth were laying in the middle of the field and Meowth was resting in Kangaskhan's pouch while Clefairy and her baby were playing hide and go seek. Vulpix was snuggled up next to Montana and Abra was lying beside Drake. They were resting for the rest of their trek to Vermillion City. Paras had climbed a tree and was eating sap, it had been eating a lot lately.

Drake was looking around and thought to himself, _"I may not win every battle and may have an odd way of capturing pokemon, but I am glad I met such a good friend. I would be so lonely without Montana, her pokemon, and mine."_

Montana looked over at Drake and said, "I have something to tell you Drake."

"Yeah, what is it Montana," Drake asked curiously.

"Umm, I'm not sure how to say this, but Butterfree is going to have babies and Scyther is the dad…" She was suddenly interrupted when Drake popped up and hugged her and ran for Scyther.

He found Scyther and said, "Hey buddy, you are going to be a dad." Scyther looked at Butterfree and back at Drake. He smiled and said, "Scy, Scy!" He hugged Drake and then hugged Butterfree.

Montana walked up and delivered some bad news. "Hey guys, this is some bad news, but it has to be done." She paused, and then said, "Butterfree has to go back to my dad's house, and I think she would prefer if Scyther went too."

"I agree, Scyther, you and Butterfree need to go back to Bill's house and she should have her babies in a few short weeks. It won't be that long until we see each other again," Drake said with tears in his eyes.

Drake and Montana recalled Scyther and Butterfree and sent them to Bill's house. Drake was heartbroken; Scyther was a main part of his team. He was glad that Scyther was starting a family.

The sun was setting and the group was eating dinner. Once, Abra was done he walked up to Drake and pointed at man-made battle field and was urging Drake to go.

"You want to battle, don't you?" Abra nodded his head and teleported over to the field. Drake jogged over and called Kangaskhan over. She took out Meowth and walked over to the field. She took a battle stance and was ready to battle.

Abra's fist glowed light blue and a thick layer of ice formed over it. He jumped and was ready to battle.

** A/N- Hey everybody! You can still send me OCs for me to use in the upcoming tournament. You can if you want, and thanks if you do. So, I have been been getting PMs that are saying my story sucks and I should just quit. I thought it was really funny, HAHA! Thanks for reading and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review:)**


	15. Chapter 15: A New Buddy!

**Chapter 15**

Abra jumped up, while using an Ice Punch and lunged at Kangaskhan. Drake knew Kangaskhan hadn't battled in a while and wanted her to have a win. "Kangaskhan dodge that," Drake yelled. Kangaskhan quickly ducked and avoided the attack. Abra caught itself and teleported in front of Kangaskhan, this time using a Fire Punch.

"Kangaskhan use Comet Punch and fight it blow for blow," Drake ordered. Kangaskhan punched the Fire Punch with her fists and knocked Abra backwards. Abra rolled and jumped in the air.

"_Drake this is one strong pokemon. I am glad you put me up against it. You truly are an amazing trainer," _Abra told Drake within his mind.

"Thanks Abra, you are a strong pokemon, too. I have one question though. Why do you not evolve, you are freaking powerful," Drake commented.

"_That's simple, I do not want to. Pokemon do not evolve by level, well some do, but the pokemon that have a powerful bond with a human, they evolve by friendship and they will evolve to protect the people they love. Sometimes, we evolve to get stronger in battle and to show our trainer that we are worthy of their respect."_

Drake thought about this and it made since. He wanted to resume the battle and said, "Kangaskhan finish this with Hyper Beam!" Kangaskhan launched a powerful beam of energy at Abra and it hit him with full power. Abra hit the ground so hard that it made an indention and it was face first in the ground. Drake pulled out a pokeball and threw it at Abra.

"If you want to be with me so bad, I have to capture you," He said while throwing the ball. The ball landed on Abra's back and sucked him in with a red light. The ball wiggled around and beeped, suddenly it clicked, signaling that Drake had just caught an Abra.

Drake picked up the ball and threw it up and said, "Yeah, I just caught an Abra!" He released Abra and let him hang out before they went to bed. Drake was really missing Scyther. Scyther was Drake's main pokemon other than Charmeleon.

Drake and Montana checked on Butterfree and Scyther before they went to bed. Both pokemon were doing great and Butterfree would be giving birth any day. Montana was so excited; she had always wanted to be a pokemon breeder.

"Hey Drake, I say we leave early in the morning. It's another day or so until we get to Vermillion and hopefully we find some battles. Although, our pokemon have been training by them selves lately," Montana said.

"Yeah, we should get going early. I looked up that battle tournament and it starts in three days. I really want to enter," Drake commented. Drake headed for his tent and Abra was asleep in it. He now had a full team and he couldn't wait to introduce Scyther and Abra as teammates. Drake fell asleep that night with ease. He had been through a lot.

Drake woke up to the bright sun shining into his tent. Abra had left and he looked at his pokedex to see the time.

"Holy crap, how is it 8:30 already," He asked himself. Drake quickly combed his hair and put on deodorant. He put on his clothes and readied his bag. He walked outside to find Montana tapping her foot and staring at Drake.

"What has taken you so long to wake up? I have been calling your name for the past two hours," She yelled. Drake wiped the sleep out of his eyes and stood there, embarrassed. He recalled all of his pokemon into their pokeballs, but Abra popped right out of it.

"_Drake, I have issues being contained. Can I please stay out of that pokeball, please,"_ pleaded the psychic pokemon, Abra.

"Yes, you can stay out of it, but you need to overcome that," Drake compromised. Abra walked along Drake and Montana as they continued along the path to Vermillion. They walked, and walked, and walked. They battled a lot of wild pokemon, since the wild pokemon challenged them, they couldn't deny. Out of the blue, a Ponyta walked in front of the group and prepared to charge. Drake had seen a wild herd of Ponyta and wondered if this little one had been separated. The Ponyta began to charge and Drake dodged it by diving into the grass. The Ponyta rounded off and was heading for Montana.

"You wanna battle? Well lets go Clefairy, use Minimize," Montana ordered. Clefairy shrunk itself and dodged the charging Ponyta. Drake could tell this Ponyta was mad, the Ponyta created a flame around its body, using a Flame Wheel. Ponyta charged once again, this time its body covered in flame.

"That doesn't scare us! Clefairy use Sing," Montana commanded swiftly. Clefairy sang a beautiful song, aimed at Ponyta. Ponyta stopped its charge and fell on the ground asleep. Montana picked up Clefairy and kissed her on the check and returned her into her ball. Montana used a Full Heal on the sleeping Ponyta and it awoke within minutes. She got up defensively and acted like it was going to attack Montana and Drake.

"Hey wait just one minute Ponyta," Drake ordered. "We are here to help you get back to your herd. Do you know where they are," Drake asked the scared pokemon. Ponyta got up and nodded towards a farm house.

"Is that where your home is," Montana asked hopefully. Ponyta nodded and started walking towards the house. Drake and Montana tagged along to make sure the Ponyta got home in one piece. They walked until they met a fence that said, "Ferris Property, BEWARE!"

Drake and Montana looked at each other with a cautious stare and followed Ponyta over the fence. Once they stepped on the property, a group of Houndour and Houndoom gathered around them. Drake and Montana put there hands up and hoped that the pokemon would not attack them. A little boy around the age of 10 walked up and called of the dark pokemon. They took Ponyta back to its herd and the little boy introduced himself.

"Hi, my name is Tony. You're lucky I was rounding up the Houndooms and Houndours, or they could have hurt y'all. Are y'all pokemon trainers," asked Tony.

"Well, yes we are," Drake answered. "We were on our way to Vermillion City to compete in the battle tournament and battle the gym leader."

"Oh my goodness, that is so awesome. I was going to head down there to battle in that tournament, but my dad wouldn't take me," Tony said sadly. Drake felt bad for the little guy and offered him to travel to Vermillion with them. "Wow, really? That would be so totally awesome. Come to my house and talk to my dad, please," Tony said excitedly.

Tony led Drake and Montana up to is house. Drake saw many pokemon on the ranch. He saw Miltank and Tauros grazing in a near by field, surrounded by Mightyena and Poochyena rounding them up. Drake walked inside the house and it was huge. It was more like monstrous. Drake saw so many pokemon, including baby Poochyena, Skitty, Delcatty, Meowth, Persian, Glameow, and Purugly. Drake walked through the hall way and a baby Houndour jumped on his chest. Drake was laughing so hard, because the pup was licking his face. Drake loved baby pokemon and enjoyed being around them, Drake grabbed the Houndour and put him on the ground. Drake continued following Tony with the pup right at his heels.

"Sorry, my mom and dad are breeders and ranchers, so we are always surrounded by baby pokemon," Tony laughed. He picked up a Skitty and it purred on his neck.

"So, Tony do you have any pokemon," Montana asked out of the blue.

"Well yeah, I have a Rattata and Voltorb. They are my best friends," He answered. The group walked up to a tall, tan man with hazel eyes and dirt brown hair. He was Tony's dad, Drake could tell because Tony was the spitting image of him.

"Well Tony, you have you brought home today," asked the man with a rough tone. Drake could tell he wasn't too happy about his son bringing home strangers.

"Well Dad, I found these two on our property while they were bringing back a lost Ponyta. Then Drake offered to take me to Vermillion for that battle tournament thing," Tony answered timidly. Drake could also see that the boy was afraid of his father and it reminded of him.

"How dare you ask to travel with strangers," yelled his father. Drake pulled Tony back and had an angry glare on his face.

"No sir. How dare you treat your own flesh and blood like that? All he wants to do is battle and that's all," Drake yelled at Tony's dad.

"Well, since you are such a saint and expert then let us see who will win a battle," Tony's dad retorted.

"Okay, if I win then you let Tony come with us and if I lose then we leave and never bother you or your son again," Drake commented.

"Alright we will have a full battle, and if you can not do that then you forfeit. I will go and fetch my pokemon, meet me outside on the plain. Oh, and by the way my name is Markus." Markus left the room and Drake looked at Montana with worry.

"Montana, I need Scyther. Will you ask your dad to send him to me," Drake asked.

"Yeah, I am sure Scyther can come for a little while." Montana left the room with her pokedex to her ear.

"Drake, are you sure you want to battle my dad? He is really strong," Tony said with disbelief. Drake could see the little boy's feelings and sadness in his eyes and wanted to help.

"Tony, trust me. I will not lose," Drake said confidently. Montana came back in to the room and handed Drake Scyther's pokeball. Tony led them outside and to where Markus wanted to battle. When they got there, Markus was standing there with 6 pokeballs on his belt and Drake could sense he was ready to battle.

"Well, well you finally showed up. I'll send out my first pokemon, go Tauros," He ordered while tossing a pokeball in the grass. A brown bull with huge horns came out of the ball and shook the ground, trying to intimidate Drake.

"That's cool, go Abra," Drake said and Abra teleported on the battle area. Drake could tell he was ready to battle. "Abra use Fire Punch," Drake ordered. Abra ran at Tauros with a fist covered in fire and hit the bull head on. Drake could sense something was up, because Markus didn't try to have Tauros dodge. _"I wonder what he is up to,"_ Drake said to himself while trying to remember Tauros's movesets.

"You played right into my strategy," Markus said with a smile. "Tauros use Payback!" Tauros rammed into Abra and Abra hit the ground. Drake saw Abra take some damage and was worried about it.

"Abra are you okay," Drake asked worriedly. Abra stood up and nodded its head. "Abra use Teleport to get right beside it and hit it with every punch you got," Drake commanded. Abra teleported right beside Tauros and hit it with an Ice Punch first, knocking it up into the air. He then teleported up beside him once more and used a Fire Punch to knock it down. Tauros fell on the ground with a loud thud and got up like it was nothing. Abra teleported beside him and tried to use a Thunderpunch.

"Stop that attack with Horn Attack and use a then use a close up Hyper Beam," Markus ordered Tauros. Tauros knocked Abra's fist back with his horn and used a full power Hyper Beam on Abra sending it across the field.

"Abra," Drake yelled. Abra stood up and teleported back in front of Drake.

"_Drake, is it all right with you if I evolve," _Abra asked Drake.

"Sure, it is not my decision, it is yours," Drake laughed. Abra smiled and began to glow. He evolved into a bigger and stronger version: Kadabra. Markus's eyes lit up with surprise and worry. He knew that with Kadabra's new power, he could beat Tauros. "Yeah, welcome Kadabra. Hurry and use Confusion attack!"

Kadabra's eyes turned pink and he lifted Tauros off the ground. Tauros moo'd, trying to ask for help from its trainer. Markus stood there with a dumb expression on his face.

"Have you never seen a Kadabra before," Drake asked sarcastically. "Kadabra finish this with Thunderpunch!" Kadabra jumped into the air and knocked Tauros to the ground with a fist full of thunder. Tauros lay on the ground with swirled eyes. Kadabra had won his first trainer battle.

"That was all luck! Go Milktank, use Rollout," Markus said with an angry tone. Milktank rolled up into a ball and rolled into Kadabra with full force. Kadabra was too tired to dodge and got knocked out.

"Return Kadabra, go Scyther!" Drake recalled Kadabra and sent out Scyther. Scyther flew high in the sky to dodge the rolling Milktank. Milktank popped out of the ball and landed right under Scyther. "Scyther hurry and use Agility, then Fury Cutter," Drake commanded.

Scyther moved in the blink of an eye and moved behind Milktank, and then it used the Fury Cutter on her back. "Milk," Milktank cried as she skidded along the ground. "That is it, keep on using Fury Cutter," Drake ordered. Milktank couldn't match up to Scyther speed wise and kept on getting hit by Fury Cutter. Drake could see that Scyther was glad to be back.

Drake looked back at Tony and saw that Montana was talking on the phone with some one. "Drake, Butterfree is having her babies. Scyther needs to get back, now," Montana told Drake. Drake needed Scyther to finish and was sure he could be done in a minute. He looked back to see Milktank using an Iron Tail to knock Scyther down.

"No, Scyther use Wing Attack," Drake ordered quickly. Scyther's wing glowed bright and he hit Milktank with it so hard it made Milktank slam into a boulder. Milktank was out and Markus was unhappy.

"I can't believe I am losing to some snot nosed brat. Return Milktank, go Houndoom," Markus yelled, while a Houndoom popped out of the pokeball. The Houndoom roared and Scyther wasn't fazed.

"Scyther hurry and finish this with Quick Attack," Drake ordered. Scyther dashed at Houndoom.

"Houndoom use Swift to stop the attack, then make that Scyther hurt with Flamethrower," Markus yelled with rage. Houndoom located Scyther somehow and used the Swift attack to stop him in his tracks. Houndoom shot out a flame and it knock Scyther out. Drake was kind of happy this happened so he could get back to his babies.

"Scyther return!" Drake recalled Scyther and threw his pokeball to Montana, so she could send him back. "Alright, go Gyarados and use Water Pulse," Drake ordered while throwing her ball high in the air. Gyarados came out roaring, using her ability: Intimidate. Houndoom stood its ground, but Drake could tell it was affected. Gyarados then sent a powerful Water Pulse at the dark pokemon and it sent it to the ground whimpering.

"That was powerful! Houndoom show them your Shadow Ball," Markus said. Houndoom created a ball of shadow and darkness and sent it at Gyarados.

"Gyarados counter it with Dragon Rage" Gyarados sent a wave of pure energy at the Shadow Ball. The attacks collided and sent both pokemon to the ground. Houndoom was knocked out cold and Gyarados rose up and roared with all her might. She went crazy and picked up the downed Houndoom and threw it at Markus's feet.

"How dare you let your pokemon do that," Markus retorted. "Return, and go Mightyena, use Iron Tail!" Mightyena turned its tail into pure steel and hit Gyarados hard. Gyarados flung backwards and roared with pain.

"Your okay Gyarados use Water Pulse," Drake ordered. Gyarados sent another Water Pulse at the opposing pokemon.

"Wrong move, Mightyena use Hyper Beam," Markus commanded with a smile on his face. Mightyena sent a beam of energy at the Water Pulse and went through it with no problem. The Hyper Beam smashed into Gyarados and sent it skidding on the ground.

"Gyarados return and go Mankey!" Mankey popped out of his pokeball and started punching the air. Mankey glared at Mightyena and then laughed in its face. Mightyena growled and ran at Mankey without orders. "Ha, Mankey use Karate Chop!" Mankey chopped at the running Mightyena and sent it to the ground just beneath it.

"Mightyena, use Bite on one of its legs," Markus countered. Mightyena bit onto Mankey's legs and cried in pain, trying to shake it off.

"Mankey use a Low Kick!" Mightyena twisted his way around Mightyena and kicked its head into the hard ground. Mightyena's eyes rolled and was knocked out cold. Markus was mad, he recalled Mightyena and threw out another ball.

"Here goes my strongest. GO Persian," Markus yelled powerfully. Persian glared at Mankey and meowed at him. Mankey wasn't scared and taunted Persian. "Persian show them what power is, use Thunder," Markus yelled. Persian jumped in the air and sent a strong electric blast towards Mankey.

"Mankey try to dodge," Drake said helplessly. Mankey tried to move, but was too shocked to do so. The Thunder attack hit Mankey and brought him down to his knees. Mankey was almost done and Drake could feel it.

"Persian finish it with Fury Swipes!" Markus had a big grin on his face, he thought his Persian could take out the rest of Drake's team. Persian ran at Mankey with claws ready to slash.

"Mankey fight back with Assurance," Drake ordered. Mankey stood up and intercepted the Fury Swipes and was fighting back blow for blow. Mankey's speed was unmatchable and Persian was barely keeping up with it. Mankey landed a blow on the side of Persian's head and the cat cried with agony. _"Yes! I knew Assurance would hurt it pretty bad,"_ Drake told himself.

"Persian use Hyper Beam," Markus commanded. Persian sent the beam of power at Mankey, who was closer than 5 feet away. Mankey cried with pain as the beam hit him and fell to the ground, knocked out. Drake recalled the downed Mankey and sent out another pokeball. The pokeball opened to reveal a red dragon pokemon, Charmeleon.

"Charmeleon use Fire Fang," Drake ordered confidently. Charmeleon engulfed its jaw with flames and bit Charmeleon right on the neck. "Pers..." The cry was cut short because Charmeleon threw Persian into a tree.

"Your Charmeleon is something else that has got to be one of the most powerful Fire Fangs ever. Well, return Persian, go Bouffalant and use Giga Impact," Markus yelled. A big buffalo pokemon showed up on the field with a bright flash of light. Drake had never seen a Unova pokemon before and was truly amazed. The Bouffalant charged Charmeleon with a cloak of power and pure energy. Drake had also never seen a Giga Impact at work either. _"Im going to start battling old people so I can get more experience and these pokemon have been leveling up my pokemon like crazy,"_ He laughed to himself.

"Charmeleon try to stop it with Dragon Rage," Drake ordered hopelessly. He knew that there was nothing that could stop that attack. Charmeleon sent a wave of energy at the attack, but it did no good. Bouffalant charged through the attack like it was nothing and smashed into Charmeleon head on. Charmeleon flew through a fence and created a crater in the ground with its body. It stood up and walked back up to Drake. "Are you okay," Drake asked sympathetically. Charmeleon nodded and glared at Bouffalant.

"Charmeleon use Metal Claw," Drake ordered. Bouffalant couldn't move, so he was hit by the Metal Claw. Bouffalant didn't budge, Charmeleon's hit didn't do that much damage.

"Bouffalant use Horn Attack," Markus commanded. The bash buffalo pokemon hit Charmeleon with its horns and tossed it on the ground. Charmeleon fought hard, but was knocked out cold.

"Return Charmeleon." Drake recalled Charmeleon and sent another pokeball high in the air. "Go Kangaskhan!" Kangaskhan popped out of the ball and roared, "Kangaskhan," while beating on its chest. She walked over to Montana and put her baby in Montana's arms. "Kangaskhan use Double Hit," Drake ordered. Kangaskhan charged at Bouffalant.

"Counter that with Skull Bash," Markus countered. Bouffalant charged at Kangaskhan. The two met in the middle of the battle area and Bouffalant lunged with its head tucked in, but Kangaskhan stopped it with one of the Double Hits. Kangaskhan then turned around and struck Bouffalant with its tail and sent it to the ground.

"Kangaskhan use Hyper Beam!" Kangaskhan sent the attack on the downed Bouffalant and knocked it out.

"Bouffalant NO," Markus yelled with defeat. "You have beaten me and I will keep my word," He looked at Tony. "You may go with them and when you do go, get your Trainers License," Markus said with a smile on his face.

Markus invited the group for lunch and to stay awhile. The group finished lunch and headed off for Vermillion. Drake was so proud of his pokemon for battling so hard. He had now befriended another person and won another battle. His next goal was to win the Vermillion Battle Royal!

A/N- Thanks for reading. You can send in OCs with pokemon from any region. Please try to make the levels fall inbetween 20-30:) Thanks so much! Oh yea, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!


	16. Chapter 16: A Visit to Cherished Forest

**Chapter 16**

It has been two days since Drake beat Tony's dad, and Tony was ecstatic to be traveling with Drake. Drake liked having someone around that looked up to him so much, other than Montana. Drake had been helping Tony with his battling and was going to help him catch another pokemon for the Battle Royal.

"So, Drake what kind of pokemon are you going to capture for me," Tony asked.

"Well, Tony you have to capture it so it will be yours," Drake laughed.

"Aw man, how am I going to catch a pokemon," Tony asked discouragingly. Drake felt bad for the little guy; he had no self confidence. Drake had an idea.

"Hey, Tony why don't we have a quick battle," Drake suggested. Tony looked up with his eyes wide open.  
>"I would love to battle you," Tony yelled with excitement. Montana was laughing at the two foolish boys and how girls were more evolved.<p>

"Okay. It will be a two on two battle," Drake said. He pulled out Charmeleon and said, "Okay, we are not battling to win. I want him to beat you, so he can have some faith in himself." Charmeleon nodded his head and walked out in front of Drake.

"Go Rattata," Tony said while throwing his pokeball on the field. Rattata popped out of the ball and took a battle stance. "Rattata use Pursuit!" Rattata ran at Charmeleon and knocked it to the ground.

"Good hit Tony, now Charmeleon use Ember," Drake ordered. Charmeleon let go a weak Ember attack and it landed on Rattata's tail. Rattata ran around in circles, panicking.

"Drake you just played into Rattata's ability: Guts. Rattata use Hyper Fang," Tony ordered with a new sense of pride. Rattata lunged at Charmeleon with its sharp fangs.

"Im not going to let you win that easy, Charmeleon use Metal Claw," Drake commanded. Charmeleon turned its claw into a hard metal and slashed at the attacking Rattata. It fell victim to the Metal Claw and rolled backwards.

"Now, Rattata use Quick Attack," Tony yelled. Rattata darted at Charmeleon and sent him to the ground. Charmeleon lay there, pretending to be knocked out.

"Wow Tony, you knocked out Charmeleon, good job," Drake said while recalling Charmeleon. "Go Mankey!" Mankey popped out of the ball and landed beside Drake. "Okay, Mankey we are not trying to win," Drake told Mankey and he nodded, following Drake's orders.

"Rattata use another Quick Attack," ordered Tony. Drake thought Tony's head was going to explode from his huge ego. He was acting like a pompous brat, Drake wanted to teach him a lesson.

"Mankey dodge, and then use Seismic Toss," Drake said with a smile on his face. Mankey swiftly dodged the Quick Attack and then grabbed Rattata's tail and swung it in circles. Mankey swung Rattata in to a tree and the mouse pokemon was out cold. Mankey danced around and was celebrating his victory. Tony walked over to Rattata and picked him up and cried onto his fur. _"Oh great, now I feel bad,"_ Drake told himself.

Tony recalled Rattata and sent out Voltorb. Voltorb popped out of its ball and stood there with a blank expression on its face. "Voltorb use Rollout!" Voltorb rolled towards Mankey. Voltorb rammed its body into Mankey's causing it to fall on the ground.

"Mankey get up and use Karate Chop," Drake ordered, while hoping that Mankey wouldn't KO it. Mankey ran in front of Voltorb and chopped it with its hand. Voltorb rolled and was stopped by a big boulder.

"Don't take that, use Sonicboom," ordered Tony, who had a grin on his face. Voltorb glowed and started spinning. It unleashed several sonic waves and every one hit Mankey. Mankey fell to the floor, actually knocked out.

"_Whoa, that Voltorb actually knocked out Mankey. That pokemon has some real power," _said Drake to himself. Drake recalled Mankey and walked up to Tony to shake his hand.

"I beat Drake. I beat Drake," Tony bragged. Drake was starting to get mad.

"Tony," Drake said abruptly. "I could have defeated you with just Charmeleon, but I tossed the battle so you could get some confidence. You can't just start bragging after you win a battle. You have to be humble," Drake lectured. Tony had tears in his eyes and was about to start balling when he gave Drake a big hug.

"Drake, you're awesome. I wish my dad could be so nice about getting on to me. I want to be just like you," Tony commented. Drake was surprised the little boy reacted this way. He was getting ready to crumble down and apologize. They kept on walking and found a shady spot and decided to take a little break. Montana and Drake were resting under a tree, while Tony was playing with all the pokemon. Drake had wondered off in thought and was thinking about why he was going to apologize to the crying Tony.

Drake had always had a soft spot for people crying; his mom cried a lot when he was growing up. Drake's father was a very harsh person. When his father was home from his journeys, he used to yell at everybody. His pokemon would always come first and Drake would be sent in his room for days. His mom would get kicked out of the house and spend the night on the porch, cuddling her sweet Buneary, who died a year ago from a rare disease. Drake could have started his journey sooner, but he didn't want his dad to be alone with his mom. So, he waited until his dad left for the Unova region and Drake is going to be ready for him when he comes home. His mom told him the day he left that she was ending it with his father and then they would be happy.

Drake thought about his mom daily and was going to capture a powerful pokemon to protect her. Her Buneary was the only pokemon she kept after her journeys, the rest she let go to start their families. Drake got his compassion for pokemon from his mother and he promised himself that he would never be like his dad.

Drake then thought about all of his mom's pokemon. She was a powerful trainer. In her day, she won the Kanto region twice and she was top four in Johto. She got pregnant at 17 and stopped her journey, so Drake's dad could stay on his. _"Oh my gosh, I almost forgot! My mom's Blissey lives in Cherished Forest. That is about 30 minutes away from Vermillion," _Drake told himself.

"Hey y'all, how far away are we from Vermillion," Drake asked Montana and Tony.

"Well, we are about another hour away. We have to go right in a fork in the path. The left goes to Cherished Forest," Tony answered. That was exactly what Drake wanted to hear.

"Thanks, well let's go. We should be in Vermillion by nightfall," Drake commented. The group recalled their pokemon. Rattata was on Tony's shoulder and Mankey was on Drake's. Mankey had recently been very clingy with Drake. Montana was humming a tune, giving the group something to laugh at.

Drake and Montana's pokedex beeped and they had a gotten a message from the Board of Kanto. It read:

Dear Trainers,

Recently we created a rule that you could only use Kanto pokemon in the Kanto region. Well, we have rethought that and decided to make it an option, not a rule. To those aspiring trainers that want a challenge, you may still follow the rule and will become stronger in the long run and help preserve the region's culture. Speaking of culture, the Gym Leaders will use Kanto pokemon to show their pride in their culture. Thanks and we wish everyone a happy journey.

Sincerely,

Board of Kanto

"That's interesting," Montana said. She was excited this rule was lifted, even though she was still going to follow it…for now. Drake read the message and was excited; that means trainers could use more pokemon and that meant better battles. Drake was going to follow the rule to the letter. He personally thought that it was a challenge and would make him a better trainer. He was cool like that.

"Drake, do you think I am ready to start being a trainer," Tony asked out of the blue. Drake was stunned.

"Tony, don't you think it should be quiet time," Montana said sarcastically. She wasn't too happy that Tony tagged along on their journey.

"Sorry Montana, but I asked Drake," Tony retaliated politely. Drake was about to burst into laughter; he loved when Montana got told off.

"Well, Tony I think that you're not mature enough yet. You should wait for a couple of years before starting your journey," Drake stated honestly. Drake expected Tony to cry, but he just kept on walking with a smile on his face.

"Thanks Drake, it means a lot that you can be truthful with me. I'll take your advice and wait a couple of years before starting my journey. When I do, we are having a battle…AND you're not going to throw it," Tony laughed.

"That's fine with me," Drake said with laughter in his voice. They were coming up to the fork in the road and Drake was ready to go visit his mom's Blissey. He has heard stories all through out his childhood about her and was excited to finally meet her.

"Hey guys, I am going to go left. I want y'all to go right and I will meet y'all at the Pokemon Center," Drake said abruptly.

"I want to come with you," They said simultaneously. Montana and Tony stared at Drake. They both wanted his attention so bad. Drake felt bad, but he wasn't going to give in.

"No, I am going by myself and I will meet y'all in Vermillion later," Drake said. He gave both of them a hug and walked off to the left of the path. Drake recalled Mankey and put his pokeball on his belt. Drake didn't want Mankey picking a fight. Drake held up his pokedex and looked up Cherished Forest.

The pokedex said," Cherished Forest was founded by Cheryl Willows and started it as a sanctuary for pokemon that wanted to start families. The parent pokemon decide what to do with their babies once a certain age. They can either be given to starting trainers, or be invited to stay and continue the family tree. Cheryl is a world renowned pokemon breeder and cares for her pokemon greatly." Drake tried to remember if his mom knew a Cheryl, and then a picture popped into her head. She was a tall, lanky female with grass green hair. His mom traveled with her for a while in Kanto before she started the Cherished Forest. Drake couldn't wait to see her and talk to her.

Drake walked to a sign and it said, "Entering Cherished Forest, please be HAPPY!" Drake laughed as he saw this sign. It sounded like a hippy wrote it. He walked along the path and saw some amazing sights. She saw Blisseys and Chanseys helping Happinys finding oval stones. Then, he turned around to see Wigglytuffs and Clefables playing with their offspring. Drake loved seeing this kind of stuff. He saw Butterfrees, Mothims, Wormadams, Beautifly, and Venomoth migrating towards some blooming flowers.

Drake finally walked up to a wooden cabin with blooming flowers in front and beautiful vines growing over the house. "This must be Cheryl's home, it sure is beautiful," He said to himself with a look of awe. He knocked on the door and a glorious looking woman opened it, matching the description he remembered in his head.

"Why hello there, my name is Cheryl and I am the founder of this wonderful place," said Cheryl with a soft, sweet tone. She had the greenest eyes Drake had ever seen. _"Man, I wish I was older," _Drake said sarcastically in his head.

"Hi, my name is Drake Smith and I am Kambry Smith's son," Drake replied.

"Kambry," She thought. "Is her maiden name Madison?"

"Yes, y'all traveled together for a while when she was on her journey," Drake answered. Cheryl got a look of surprise on her face.

"Oh my gosh, I didn't know she had a son. You look just like her," Cheryl stated. She hugged Drake and was very happy to see him.

"Thanks, I was wondering if I could see Blissey and any other pokemon she has here," Drake wondered.

"Oh yes, Blissey is the family leader for the Blissey, Clefable, and Wigglytuff evolutions. She also has a Beautifly here too. Beautifly is one of the only males of its kind here so he is always busy. I will find them and bring them to the front," said Cheryl.

Drake walked outside to see Cheryl ring a big, bronze bell. The bell was loud enough to be heard through the forest. Drake saw many pokemon run and fly towards the house. They all gathered in their family groups and waited for Cheryl to talk.

"Okay, so this is Kambry's son, will Blissey and Beautifly please come and meet him," Cheryl asked the pokemon. A round, pink pokemon with a white dress looking coat walked up and hugged Drake. She was so strong that she lifted him off the ground. "Bliss," cried the pokemon with joy. Drake could tell Blissey was ecstatic to see him.

"Hi there Blissey, I heard you were one of my mom's strongest pokemon," Drake said to the Happiness pokemon. She looked at Drake one last time and walked back to her family. After that a pretty butterfly that looked different from Butterfree floated to Drake's head and landed on it. It tickled his head with its nose and cried, "Beau!"

"Hi there Beautifly, my mom has told me many stories about you," Drake said while laughing from the tickling. The Butterfly pokemon flew back to his family and waited for more orders from Cheryl.

"Thank you all so much, you may go back to your family areas," said Cheryl with her same soft, sweet tone. The pokemon scattered and returned to their lives. "Drake will you come with me please," Cheryl asked Drake. Cheryl led Drake down a path of dirt with flowers embroidering the sides. They finally stopped at a cave and she said, "Please come out."

A blue pokemon with long, entangled vines came out. It looked at Drake and reached for his pokeballs. Drake thought this was very unusual. "This Tangela is the offspring of two abused Tangrowths that I acquired about a year ago. This pokemon is a female, and is 8 months old. She wants to battle and picks fights all the time. Her mom recently got adopted by an aging couple that needed help around their home. Her dad was captured by a poacher and she hasn't had anybody to entertain her. She needs a loving trainer that will play with her and show her how to battle. I want to give her to you," Cheryl said. Drake's eyes popped wide open.

"Well, I would love to, but I have enough pokemon right now. I do have a 10 year old boy that is traveling with me to battle in the Vermillion Battle Royal and he is very energetic and treats his pokemon with care. I think these two will be a perfect match," Drake answered to her request. Cheryl's expression changed from happy to even happier.

"Drake that is a wonderful idea," Cheryl takes out a luxury ball, which sucked up Tangela. "This is for you to take to your friend," Cheryl said gladly. She gave the luxury ball to Drake. She gave him a hug and he was on his way to Vermillion.

He was half way to the fork before he heard, "Drake, wait up!" He looked back to see Cheryl running towards him. "Can I have your mom's number and her address back in Pallet," Cheryl asked.

"Sure," Drake answered. He gave her his mom's pokedex number and their home address.

"Thank you so much, by the way, you will probably see my daughter, Clara at the Battle Royal," said Cheryl. "She has my green hair and her father's brown eyes. She left here with a Butterfree that was born and raised here. Her father works in a company in Vermillion and rides home on his Honchkrow every night."

"Okay, I will look out for her," Drake said while walking off. _"Man, she might be hot, but she can talk your ear off," _Drake told himself. He walked back to the fork and this time took a right. He stopped and thought about his pokemon. He called out everybody except for Gyarados. They walked beside him as they all walked to the next city: Vermillion.

Drake arrived at the Pokemon Center and walked in to find Montana and Tony swimming in the local Pokemon Center swimming area for pokemon and people. They saw Drake and hopped out of the pool.

"How did it go," They asked in unison. Drake once again laughed at the two's oddness.

"Good, Tony I have a surprise for you," Drake said as he took out the luxury ball. He threw it into Tony's hand and said, "She is for you."

Tony looked at it and pressed the button to release the unknown pokemon inside. A Tangela popped out with a bright light and wrapped her vines around the small boy and hugged him so hard that it lifted him off the ground. "I'm glad that we are partners too," Tony laughed like a little kid should. Drake was glad that he got Tangela for him.

The group reserved the room and left to go eat at the local hotspot: The Trainer Hub. It was a cool place and it served the best pizza. They ate and fed the pokemon and then went back to the Pokemon Center. They all got their own bed and went to sleep. They left their pokemon with Nurse Joy and were ready to sign up for the Battle Royal.

A/N- Thanks for reading, I am still accepting OCs and now you can enter pokemon from any region. Please leave the levels ranging from 25-35 and that is pretty much all. Thanks:) I also need some ranging from 10-25.


	17. Chapter 17: A Family Reunited

**Chapter 17**

"Drake hurry up and wake up," someone said as Drake was pulling himself out of deep slumber. As the voice continued yelling Drake concluded that it was Montana, yelling at him because he was the last one awake again.

"I'm up and I'll be ready here in a couple of minutes," Drake said dryly. Drake got up out of bed and saw his clothes laid out for him. _"That chick is crazy! Why did she do that,"_ Drake thought to himself. He quickly showered up and got dressed. There was no need for him to pack up his stuff, because they would be in the city for awhile.

"Finally you are ready," Montana mouthed off sarcastically. "We have to sign up by noon!"

"It is 9:30 and the sign up place is downstairs, so I think we will be fine unless some catastrophic event happens while we are in the elevator," Drake replied with the same amount of sarcasm. Tony walked beside Drake shaking his head at the two's attitude problems. The group got down stairs and Montana walked up to get everyone's pokemon.

"Drake, why do you travel with her if you don't like her," Tony asked with his little kid curiosity.

"I do like her. That is just how we communicate with each other," Drake laughed. Tony looked up with an odd look on his face. "Don't give me that look!" Tony continued with the look. Drake pushed Tony's face and said, "Go find something to break!"

Tony looked up and the two met eye to eye, and laughed like crazy. Tony and Drake had made a bond of friendship that seemed unbreakable.

"What are you two dorks laughing at," Montana joked. She handed them their pokeballs and they walked through the Pokemon Center doors.

"Wait, we didn't sign up for Battle Royal,' reminded Tony. Drake and Montana looked at each other and pointed at one another, blaming each other for their forgetfulness. The group walked back in and walked up to the counter.

"We would like to sign up for the Battle Royal," Drake said to Nurse Joy.

"Okay, well there are 3 levels: Expert, Intermediate, and Rookie. Expert is recommended for people that have already fought in a pokemon league. Intermediate is recommended for new trainers and that this is their first journey. Rookie is basically for little kids that don't have their Pokemon Licenses," explained the nurse.

"Well, I would like to sign up for the Intermediate, and so would my friend, Montana," Drake said while pulling out his pokedex.

"I can speak for myself thank you. I would like to enter the Intermediate bracket," Montana said with attitude, she pulled out her pokedex and handed it to Nurse Joy to scan.

Nurse Joy scanned the pokedexes and gave them back to their appropriate owners. "Here you go, now what about this cutie," She referred to Tony and winked. Tony blushed and cleared his throat, to make him sound manlier.

"UH UM, I would like to enter the Rookie bracket," He said. She looked at him and took a picture of him. "Hey, what was that for?"

"Since you don't have a pokedex, I can't get your picture and pokemon information into the system. So, I have to do it manually," she said nicely. She put his pokeballs on the machine and scanned them for there information. "Here you go."

Tony grabbed his pokemon and thanked the gorgeous Nurse Joy. The group walked out of the Pokemon Center feeling accomplished. Drake saw a familiar looking woman walking in the crowd near the outlet mall.

"Hey, you guys. I think I see my mom," Drake said shockingly. Tony and Montana looked at each other and started swirling their fingers on the side of their head, saying that Drake was crazy. Drake turned around to see that and said, "I am not crazy!"

"Drake, why would your mom be here," Montana asked. Drake thought for a second and then came up with a possible answer.

"Maybe aliens took over our house and she ran!" Montana gave him a dirty look. "Okay, maybe she is here for a vacation," Drake concluded. Tony suddenly ran up the woman in question.

"Excuse me, do you have a son that is named Drake Smith," Tony asked sweetly. The woman got a smile on her face.

"Yes, is my Drakey in this city," Kambry asked with surprise. Tony grabbed the ladies hand and whisked her away to where Drake and Montana were arguing. Drake stopped arguing and looked at his mom.

"Hi mom, how are you doing," Drake asked while hugging his mom tightly.

"Well, I am here visiting my family. They live in Lenora Town," Drake's mom concluded. Drake looked at her like she was the crazy one. "Son, now do NOT look at me like that," she scolded.

"Im sorry, it's just, I have never heard of your side of the family. We only spent time with dad's family," Drake said softly. Drake's mom got tears in her eyes.

"Well, my family doesn't like your father and he doesn't like my family. I sneak off every month and visit them," said Drake's crying mother.

"I'm sorry mom. Can we go with you," Drake asked suddenly. "I have never met them and I want to see them."

"Well of course you can, but you have to come back tonight because you have to be up bright and early for that Battle Royal," Drake's mom agreed. Drake and his group followed his mom through the town, picking up groceries.

"Okay everyone, we have to go through Diglett Tunnel, so try not to pick a fight down there," she laughed. They followed Drake's mother into the tunnel and Montana was worried about Tony. He was afraid of the dark.

"Tony have your Voltorb charge enough electricity to glow," she ordered. Tony smiled and tossed out his Voltorb. It rolled around Tony and smiled.

"When did you get so affectionate," Tony asked the Ball pokemon. Voltorb simply respond by saying, "Voltorb," in a emotionless tone.

"Anyways use Spark, but don't shock anyone just absorb it and make yourself glow," Tony ordered. Voltorb sparked electricity around its body and then absorbed it to make itself glow like the sun.

"That was a good idea, Tony tell Voltorb to take the lead," Kambry ordered. Voltorb rolled in front of the group and led them down the tunnel. Drake also let out Charmeleon so his tail would light up the back.

"Drake, that Charmeleon looks pretty good! You are a good trainer," Kambry complimented. Drake patted Charmeleon on his head and continued walking. Montana was making conversation with Kambry and Drake and Tony were laughing at Montana.

"Dug, Dugtrio, Trio," a three headed, brown pokemon said, while sitting in the middle of the path. The Dugtrio created a ball of mud and sent it flying at the group.

"Charmeleon it's using Mud Bomb, hurry and use Dragon Rage," Drake ordered quickly. The Flame pokemon sent a wave of energy at the Mud Bomb and it created an explosion that woke up every Diglett in the cave. Drake looked around to see more than a million Digletts and Dugtrios.

"Why are you attacking us," Drake asked with rage. The explosion knocked his mom to the ground and she was unconscious. The Dugtrio looked up and laughed. Then it winked, taunting Drake.

"You wanna fight? Well Charmeleon use…," Drake said before being interrupted.

"Drake that Dugtrio is only protecting his family," Kambry commented while drifting in between a conscious state. The Dugtrio glared at Drake's mom and then used a Sand Tomb attack to knock her out cold. Montana ran to her side and protected her.

"Dugtrio! You are going down! Charmeleon use Fire Fang," he yelled. Charmeleon ran at the Dugtrio and snapped at it with its flame engulfed jaws. Dugtrio dodged it by simply going underground. Dugtrio came up under Charmeleon and sent it crashing it the wall.

"Charmeleon, NO," Drake screamed. Charmeleon tried to get up, but Dugtrio used a Tri Attack to finish it off. Dugtrio created a beam from each one of its heads and shot each one at Charmeleon. One beam was fire, the second was ice, and the last was electricity. Charmeleon jumped with pain and landed on its stomach.

"Charmeleon return, it's your turn Kadabra," Drake ordered. Kadabra popped out of the ball and glared at Dugtrio. "Kadabra use all of your elemental punches!" Kadabra ran at the Mole pokemon and created a fist of fire and then the other fist of ice. Kadabra hit Dugtrio with the Fire Punch first, and then hit with the Ice Punch. Dugtrio stood in place frozen. Kadabra used the final Thunderpunch to send the Dugtrio into the wall.

Drake saw a knocked out Dugtrio indented into the wall of the tunnel. Drake saw claws at the end of Dugtrio's three heads. _"Wow, they actually have claws. I have to send this to Gary,"_ Drake said to himself. Drake pulled out a pokeball and threw it at the Mole pokemon. The Dugtrio vanished with a flash of light and the ball fell to the floor. Drake thought the capture was final when Dugtrio popped out of it.

"What the heck," Drake said. Dugtrio didn't seem as mad as before and dug its way back underground, to where its three heads where sticking up. "Dugtrio, why didn't you stay inside the ball?"

"Drake, that Dugtrio is the leader and needs to stay here to protect his family," Montana explained. Drake understood, Dugtrio was simply protecting his family. The group was led out of the tunnel by the Diglett and left the tunnel.

"Man, I wanted to give that Dugtrio to Gary so he could research the claws at the end," Drake sighed. He was helping his mom walk with help from Montana. His mom sprained her knee as she fell on the ground during the attack.

"Drake, I know your going to be mad, but before we went into the tunnel, I was playing with your pokedex. I took a picture of the claws, so I could have it but I want you to send it to Gary," Tony said shyly. Drake picked Tony up and hugged him.

"No I am not mad, are you crazy? You are awesome," Drake exclaimed. Tony was happy that he was able to help out his idol.

The group arrived in the town around half past noon and Kambry had a surprise for them. Drake walked down the main street and saw people putting up party banners and decorations. They finally came to a house that looked like an old farmhouse, but it looked brand new. "Mom, what is this place," Drake asked in awe.

"Well, this is my parent's house and the home I grew up in," Kambry explained as they walked up to the door and a plump lady with bright blonde hair. She had the same color eyes as Drake and his mom and she hugged Drake so hard that he couldn't breathe.

"Welcome, I am your grandmother, Yale Madison. I have been waiting to see you young man," said the lady with a loud, obnoxious tone. Drake smiled and walked into the house and saw a big picture of his mom. The picture had his mom in it with a Blissey, Beautifly, Ninetales, Meganium, Corsola, and Weavile. There was a picture right beside it and it had a guy that looked exactly like his mom. The guy had a Blaziken, Gallade, Slaking, Staraptor, Torterra, and Relicanth beside him.

"Mom, grandma who is this guy," Drake asked curiously. Tony and Montana were taken to go look around the grounds while the family caught up with their lives.

"That would be your mother's older brother. He traveled and competed in the Hoenn and Sinnoh regions. Those were his 6 best pokemon and the 6 in your mother's photo are her favorites," said his grandma.

"Yeah, he left and never came back. We finally saw him when our dad died and that is when he took this picture. He now has a family back in Slateport City and he is working on getting his own gym or he will move to one of the eight gym cities and battle there," Kambry told Drake. Drake couldn't believe he had such a successful family.

The group explored the town and waited for the party to come to an end. Drake had been flirted with all night and Montana was upset. Montana saw Drake and some dark headed girl with blue highlights holding his hand. When she saw this she broke down into tears and ran towards the big mansion. Tony saw her and chased after her.

"Wait up Montana, I want to talk," Tony yelled while running after the balling girl. Montana stopped and waited for the young boy to catch up.

"What do you want," she said while crying. Tony looked at her and he could tell she was hurting. He couldn't tell if the tears were of sadness or anger, or even jealousy. Tony wanted to help her and that is exactly what he was going to do.

"I don't like seeing him with other girls. I feel something for him, that I haven't ever felt before," she explained with a depressing tone. Montana looked up at the sky and waited for Tony to respond.

"Wait…do you mean you LIKE him," Tony exploded. He knew it all along, and wanted her to confess it.

"Well, yeah I do. The thing is, is that I have "liked" other boys before and it is a different feeling for Drake. I can't explain it," she said, shaking her head. She hated confessing her feelings. usually no one would ever listen to her.

"Why don't you tell him," Tony asked. Tony knew this was a stupid question, but if it helped Montana then it was worth it.

"Because he doesn't like me, I don't want to seem like an idiot," she confessed angrily. Montana began crying even harder, this whole situation made her think of her mom. If her mom was there when she was younger, maybe she would be able to control her feelings and emotions when it came to boys.

"Sorry, you don't have to yell," he said while looking at the ground. Tony felt like he did something wrong and was about to leave when Montana grabbed his shoulder, keeping him from walking.

"No, I'm sorry," she apologized. "You are trying to help and I should thank you. Now, let us get back to the party so we can leave. We have a big day tomorrow," Montana added. They walked down the decorated path and saw Drake. He smiled at them as if he was awaiting their arrival. Drake began walking over and Montana admired his smile. She thought it was absolute perfection. She grabbed Tony's shirt by the collar and stared at him menacingly.

Montana threatened, "Tony if you speak a word of that to him, you will find yourself in so much pain that you will want to curl up into a ball and roll away like a Golem." Tony wanted to say something, but didn't want to start a new argument so he nodded, agreeing to not say anything to Drake.

The group got back together and said their goodbyes to the people in town. Drake got the number of the girl and Montana was heart broken, but she stayed strong. Drake said bye to his family and left back down Diglett Tunnel. It was almost dark and they needed to hurry up.

While in the tunnel, Drake ran into the Dugtrio and he led them out of the cave personally. They cut about 15 minutes off of the trek and they were back into Vermillion by nightfall.

Drake called the girl before going to bed and they talked almost all night. "God, dang it Drake, if you don't shut up and get to bed you will not win the Battle Royal," Montana yelled. Drake winked at Montana and told the girl goodnight. Montana then threw a pillow at him and then stuck her tongue out. They had a good laugh and went to bed at the end of a very stressful day.


	18. Chapter 18: It's Battling Time

**Chapter 18**

"Welcome to the Battle Dome," exclaimed the Director of the Pokemon Fan Club. "I am here to be the announcer and be a glorious spectator during this magnificent occasion. Trainers have gathered here to battle against each other and show their strengths. This is the fifth annual Battle Royal and Vermillion is excited to see all of you here today," said the Director ecstatically. Drake was standing on the Intermediate battle field and saw all of his opponents. Montana was talking to a girl named Clara, who Drake knew as Cheryl Willow's daughter.

"The rules are: every battle is a 3 on 3 battle and every division has 2 brackets of 8 trainers. The best 2 out of every bracket will be chosen to battle tomorrow in the championship of the bracket and then the winners of that will battle for champion of the rank," He explained with a bright and joyful tone. "The amazing judges that will calculate the wins and loses of each person are the town's Nurse Joy, Dirk Surge, the towns amazing gym leader, and myself. Together we are your panel of judges," he said while walking of the stage, waving to the audience. Drake began walking back to the stands when a soft voice came over the intercom.

"Hello trainers, this is Nurse Joy. Mr. Director forgot something: in this round you will battle 4 battles. We, the judges, will watch your battles and observe you and your pokemon. The 2 with the best records from each bracket will progress into the later part of the tournament. Also if you need healing, I just finished setting up the mobile Pokemon Center. Thanks everyone," she concluded, and then walked into her stadium chair.

Drake and Montana met up with each other in the trainer waiting room and found Tony hiding behind a trashcan. _"Oh boy, what is wrong with him now,"_ Drake asked himself. "Tony what are you doing," he asked out loud. Tony looked up and wiped the tears from his grey eyes.

"I am scared. I don't want to lose and make a fool of myself," he whined to Drake. All of a sudden his pokemon popped out of their pokeballs.

"Tony, as long as you try it doesn't matter how you do. We all believe that you will do fine. Now, get up and get ready to battle. You battle first out of us three," he encouraged the little boy. Tony stood up and recalled all of his pokemon. Drake and Montana looked at the schedule and saw they battle at the same time.

"Drake you battle on Intermediate 1 and I battle on Intermediate 2 at 10. So that is right after Tony's battle," Montana said while Drake was looking at the bracket schedule. They walked to the field that Tony was battling on and took a seat near his trainer box, so they could help him if he needed it.

"This is the second battle for the Rookie division and it will be between Tony and Cartila Hearth from Viridian City," announced the loud voice through the intercom. Tony looked at Drake and Drake gave him thumbs up.

Cartila was around the same age as Tony. She had auburn hair that was pulled back into an innocent looking ponytail. She wore a green sweater that was worn over a white skirt. She had a watch on her right hand and Tony thought she was absolutely gorgeous.

On the field, Tony waited for Cartila to throw out her pokemon, but she was doing the same thing. Finally, Tony blurted out, "the rule is ladies first!" Cartila was too shy to respond and threw a pokeball high in the sky.

The ball released a Squirtle and Tony noticed that something was wrong with it. The Squirtle looked around to see thousands of people looking at it and then it withdrew inside of its shell. "Squirtle your okay, please battle for me," pleaded the shy girl. Squirtle finally came to its senses and popped out of its shell.

"Well, its your time to shine Voltorb! Go and use Spark," ordered Tony, who had obviously found some confidence. Voltorb rolled out of the pokeball and began creating electricity through its body. The electricity covered Voltorb and it began rolling towards Squirtle.

"Squirtle you have to dodge or you can try a Withdraw attack," ordered Cartila. She was hoping that Squirtle would dodge, but knew it wouldn't. It always went with the Withdraw move when it could. Squirtle disappeared into its shell and was tossed across the field due to Voltorb's Spark and Rollout maneuver. Squirtle came out of its shell quick enough to land on the ground without doing anymore damage to itself. Squirtle shook its head, wanting to give up the battle. Squirtle just couldn't do any damage to the Ball pokemon.

"Squirtle, please don't give up. You know I can't do this without you," Cartila pleaded. Squirtle looked at its trainer and pushed itself to go forth with the battle. "There we go, now use Tackle and make sure it hits!" Squirtle ran at Voltorb and rammed it with its head. Voltorb rolled into the wall and shook its body.

"Nice move, now time for you to shine Voltorb! Use a Sonicboom and finish off this Squirtle," Tony ordered. Voltorb gathered energy and released it. It sent waves of Sonicbooms and they pounded Squirtle, knocking it out. Cartila recalled her fallen pokemon and grabbed a pokeball off of her belt.

"Pikachu, let's win this one," Cartila yelled while throwing another pokeball up in the sky. The ball released a Pikachu, and it sparked electricity out of its cheeks. Voltorb rolled in a circle and was ready to battle again.

"Voltorb use Rollout," Tony yelled proudly. He knew his Voltorb could beat the Pikachu. Voltorb began rolling towards the Mouse pokemon, but Pikachu jumped out of the way, making Voltorb bounce off the wall.

"Pikachu it took damage, now its time to use Quick Attack and send it flying," Cartila commanded with a new sense of faith in herself. Pikachu gathered energy and moved at the speed of light and pounded Voltorb into the wall. Voltorb was indented into the wall, but it finally fell out of it and revealed its swirled eyes.

"Wow, a one hit KO," the announcer boomed over the intercom. Tony recalled his Voltorb and began thinking about what pokemon to choose next. He made his pick and threw a Luxury ball up in the sky to release his new Tangela.

"Tangela this is our first battle together so let's win it! Now use Growth to power up your Vine Whip," Tony yelled, wanting to defeat the Pikachu that knocked out his good friend: Voltorb. Tangela's eyes turned green and then her body followed. She had used Growth to increase her power and then she released all of her vines and began whipping Pikachu. She used 4 vines to hold her opponents arms and legs, then she started whipping the rest. Tony and Tangela had practiced this maneuver and perfected it right before the battle.

Pikachu cried, "Pika!" Cartila grabbed her hair and put it back into a ponytail, she didn't like it in her face. She was thinking of a counter move and couldn't think of anything. "Okay Pikachu try to use Thunder Wave and paralyze it," Cartila ordered aimlessly. Pikachu released a strong wave of electricity and it flowed through Tangela's vines, paralyzing it. "Yes that worked, use Quick Attack now!" Pikachu fought its way out of the vines and rammed Tangela at the speed of light. Tangela fell to the ground, not moving. She wasn't knocked out, only paralyzed.

Tony knew what to do, he needed to have Tangela absorb light and heal her paralysis. Tony knew her ability was Leaf Guard, meaning that when it gathered enough light or if it was extremely sunny outside it could heal her status problems. "Tangela try and absorb the light around you with Absorb and heal your paralysis," Tony pleaded. He didn't like the way the battle had turned and needed a way out.

Tangela began absorbing the light around it, but it was stopped by Cartila's voice yelling, "Pikachu use Thundershock!" Pikachu released a blast of electricity and it hit Tangela right on the spot. Tangela flew and hit the ground so hard that she bounced and hit the wall.

"No Tangela, try and do that move again," Tony cried. He hated seeing Tangela tossed around the arena like that, and wanted to recall her, but knew that if he did that she would be forfeiting. He knew that she would want him to try to win the battle. Tangela quickly absorbed enough energy to heal her paralysis, and hesitantly stood up. She was very weak from the attacks she received when she was paralyzed.

"Tangela use Constrict and be quick with it," Tony commanded. Tangela grabbed Pikachu with her blue vines and started squeezing the Mouse Pokemon. Pikachu began crying again and Cartila hated it.

"Pikachu use another Thundershock and please finish it off," Cartila whined to her pokemon. Pikachu used most of its energy to send the Thundershock towards Tangela. Before the attack hit Tangela, Tony ordered Tangela to throw Pikachu into the wall. Tangela threw the Pikachu into the wall, and about the same time the Thundershock hit Tangela. Both pokemon fell to the ground and were out cold.

The trainers recalled their pokemon and grabbed their last available pokeball. They both called out their pokemon and on Tony's side of the field the pokeball revealed a small Rat pokemon: Rattata. Cartila's pokeball revealed a Tiny Bird pokemon: Pidgey. Both pokemon stared each other down.

"Rattata start this out with Hyper Fang," Tony ordered with a big grin on his face. Cartila saw this and ordered her own attack.

"Pidgey use Whirlwind and mess up his attack," Cartila ordered with her own smile on her face. Pidgey flapped its wings and stopped the Rattata in his tracks. Rattata smiled and jumped in the air and let the wind carry him up into the air. Pidgey looked up just in time to see Rattata use the Hyper Fang on its face. The two pokemon fell to the ground with a loud thud and by the time the cloud of dirt disappeared both pokemon were ready to continue.

"Pidgey use Tackle," Cartila ordered with rage. She wanted to win this battle so she could prove to her pokemon that she was a worthy trainer. Pidgey dove down and tackled the Rat pokemon and he rolled across the ground.

"Now hurry and use Quick Attack then Pursuit, Rattata," Tony ordered, knowing that this would be the last move. Rattata ran at the speed of light and hit Pidgey to where it was hovering over the ground. Then, he rammed into it using Pursuit and knocked the Tiny Bird pokemon to Cartila's feet, knocked out cold. Cartila fell to her knees, picked up Pidgey and ran out of the arena with tears falling down her face. Tony felt bad, until Rattata jumped on to his shoulders and licked his face. Tony left the arena and met up with Drake and Montana.

"That was a great battle Tony," the two said in unison. Tony smiled, knowing that he might have proved himself to Drake.

"Thanks," Tony blushed. He walked up to the healing center and healed his pokemon. Drake and Montana prepared their pokemon for their battle. Montana was battling Clara and Drake was battling some kid named Aewir Oath.

"Tony who are you going to watch," Drake asked. Tony looked at the two and smiled towards Drake.

"Well I'm going to watch Drake of course," Tony answered, winking at Montana. Drake and Tony left the arena and walked to Drake's battle arena. Montana stood behind and watched the love of her life walk away to do his favorite thing: battling. The thing that might ultimately bring them together, or tear down their relationship, finally after the two walked out she left to go beat the girl that had goo-goo eyes with Drake.

Drake walked in to his arena and took the tunnel that led to the battle field. Tony climbed the stairs and found a seat right in the middle of the stands, he wanted to see everything.

"Hello everyone, welcome to the battle of Drake Smith from Pallet Town and Aewir Oath from Mahogany Town," boomed the announcer, different from the one from Tony's battle though. "Let the battle begin!"

Drake heard the announcer and studied his opponent. Aewir wore a gray pullover and gray jeans. Drake noticed he was not wearing a pokemon belt, but a silver chain that 4 pokeballs were hanging off. "_This should be interesting,"_ Drake thought to himself.

"Fine, if all you're going to do is stare at me, then I choose my Darkfire," yelled Aewir with a serious tone. He threw a pokeball up in the air and the bright flash of light revealed a Houndoom. The Houndoom growled at Drake and barked loud at him.

"Wow," Drake commented. "Go Gyarados and show them intimidation!" Gyarados flashed on the field with the same flash of light as Houndoom, only Gyarados used her length to circle around the Dark pokemon, screeching and intimidating Houndoom.

"Nice move, but it is easy what you are doing. You are trying to scare my Houndoom, because your Gyarados has no water moves, hence you need to lower its stats to win," stated Aewir while laughing at Drake and Gyarados. "Well that won't work because my Houndoom will use Nasty Plot!" Houndoom got a dark look on its face and began thinking bad thoughts, while raising its power.

"Gyarados don't let them do that, use Water Pulse," ordered Drake. Gyarados formed a ball of water and sent it at the Houndoom. However, the Houndoom raced across the field and was dodging the Water Pulse, making it bounce of the walls, powering it up. "Gyarados, they can't dodge two attacks at once, use Dragon Rage!" Gyarados gathered up energy and sent a wave of it towards the Dark pokemon.

"Houndoom be quick and use Dark Pulse," Aewir commanded in a soft, relaxed tone. Drake didn't know how he stayed so calm in a battle like this. Houndoom created a pulse of dark energy in its mouth and sent it at the Dragon Rage attack. The attacks were going at it, back and forth until the Dark Pulse went through that Dragon Rage and sent  
>Gyarados over Drake's head, into the wall. Houndoom wasn't paying attention and the Water Pulse smacked right into it, sending it to the ground beneath Aewir's feet.<p>

"Gyarados get up please," Drake pleaded. Gyarados struggled to get up and slithered in front of Drake. "Good job now finish this off with Water Pulse, and then Tackle behind it," Drake yelled. Gyarados created another Water Pulse and sent it flying towards the downed Houndoom. She then followed the Water Pulse with her body and prepared for contact.

"Alright Houndoom, it is time to finish this! Our plan worked now use Hidden Power," Aewir finished with a smile. Houndoom stood up and used the Hidden Power on Gyarados. Houndoom gathered the hidden energy within and forced it out, in the form of an electric blast. The blast hit the Water Pulse and the attacks exploded. Gyarados followed the blast and went through the explosion hitting Houndoom. Once the smoke cleared Gyarados was on top of Houndoom and she was knocked out. Houndoom nudged the Atrocious pokemon off of it and walked to Aewir's side. Drake recalled his fallen pokemon and began thinking of a strategy.


	19. Chapter 19: Finale of a Great Battle!

**Chapter 19**

Drake grabbed a pokeball off of his belt and pushed the button to make it normal size. He threw that pokeball high in the sky and it released his Pig Monkey pokemon: Mankey. Mankey jumped around the arena and punched and kicked the air. He was ready to win and Houndoom was in his way.

"Mankey, it is already weak and now it is time to finish this quick with Low Kick," Drake ordered in revenge for Gyarados. Mankey jumped up in the air and spun to increase the kick's power.

"Houndoom use Fire Fang, and don't let that Low Kick get to you," Aewir commanded the Dark pokemon. Houndoom created fire around its jaw and bit Mankey's leg just in time to stop it. The fire spread across Mankey's body and he shrieked with pain. Drake looked at his Mankey, and shed a tear: he hated seeing his pokemon like that.

"Mankey spin with it hanging on and flip it on to its back, then use Assurance," Drake yelled, hoping that the move would work. Mankey flipped in the air and threw Houndoom on its back. Houndoom started lashing out with its claws to protect itself, only to be hit with the Assurance move.

"Houndoom, NO," Aewir screeched. Houndoom struggled to get up and Aewir ordered, "Houndoom use Hidden Power!" Houndoom used the rest of its energy to send an electrical surge of energy at Mankey and it forced Mankey to fall to the ground. Houndoom was barely standing up and panting hard. Mankey had one knee on the ground and was breathing hard as well.

"Wow, Drake I thought you would have been a challenge. Your Mankey has taken two attacks and is already tired," Aewir laughed. "My Houndoom has beaten its weakness and it has almost beaten two of your pokemon." Mankey heard this and was angered by the way Aewir was talking about Drake, and no one got away with calling him weak. Mankey closed his eyes and began to glow with energy. Mankey grew bigger, and stronger: evolving.

Mankey was now bigger and his legs and arms were pumped with muscles. He had metal around his ankles and wrists and was now the fighting machine Primeape! Mankey pumped his fists on his chest and was ready to show his full power. Drake's pokedex beeped and said that Primeape had learned Rage while evolving, Drake smiled has he heard this.

"Primeape use Rage and then show them your power," Drake said with a huge smile on his face. Primeape angered and ran at Houndoom. Rage had increased his power immensely and he punched Houndoom in the face, and then kicked him in the stomach, knocking it out.

"So, you think you are good just because your newly evolved Primeape knocked out my worn out Houndoom," Aewir asked sarcastically. He picked a pokeball off of his belt and threw it out on the field. The ball revealed a Fearow and Drake knew that Primeape had a disadvantage, but knew that he could do it. "Fearow are you ready?" Fearow looked down at its trainer and cried, "Fear!"

"Primeape finish this quick with Rage and Seismic Toss," Drake yelled confidently. Primeape powered itself up and jumped in the air, trying to grab Fearow's claws.

"Drake a fighting type doesn't belong in the sky. You can't win this with power alone, you have to have skill and, unfortunately you have none," Aewir laughed. Drake was getting tired of his smart mouth. "Fearow use Fly and dodge that useless attack!" Fearow flew higher in the air and Primeape couldn't reach it. Fearow circled over the falling Primeape and dove for him. Primeape fell helplessly and was struck by the Beak pokemon.

"No! Primeape grab Fearow while you're falling and use it as a pad to break your fall," Drake ordered aimlessly. Primeape lunged at Fearow and grabbed its neck and threw it under him, to pad his fall. The two pokemon fell and Fearow was underneath Primeape and they stumbled back to their trainers.

"Too bad that was in vain, Fearow use Roost," Aewir laughed. Fearow tucked its neck under its right wing and restored some of its damage. Drake wished he had known that Fearow could heal itself or he wouldn't have had Primeape do those moves. _"Okay, all of  
>Primeape's moves are fighting except Rage, so if I power him up enough with it a fighting move should suffice,"<em> he strategized within his mind.

"Primeape use Rage again and use Low Kick to finish its healing," Drake ordered the Pig Monkey, hoping that the new strategy would work. Primeape ran at Fearow with great speed and jumped to kick the Beak pokemon.

"Drake you need to come up with less obvious strategies. Using Rage to power him up won't do any good, because Fearow is too fast," Aewir criticized. "Fearow use Aerial Ace and then finish this with Fury Attack!" Fearow stopped roosting and flew up in the sky, barely missing Primeape's Low Kick. Fearow vanished with the speed of light and collided with Primeape using Aerial Ace. Primeape fell to the ground and was struggling to get up. Primeape stood up with much pain and fell to one knee.

"Primeape are you okay," Drake asked worriedly. Primeape nodded and got back up to two feet. Fearow was soaring in the air and waiting on Aewir's orders.

"Fearow use Fury Attack," Aewir ordered seriously. He was done playing around with Drake and wasn't going to take anymore of his non-sense battling schemes. Fearow flew down and lunged at the weakened Primeape with its sharp beak. Primeape closed his eyes and opened them up. His pupils had increased in size and his muscles had increased as well. Drake's pokedex beeped and stated in an electronic voice, "Primeape has now activated his ability: Anger Point. This activated when he was hit by the critical move: Aerial Ace."

"There we go, now grab its beak and use Seismic Toss and make sure it can't use Roost to heal," Drake yelled quickly enough for Primeape to make sure the move hit. Primeape quickly grabbed the attacking Fearow's beak and began swinging it around. Aewir was in shock that Primeape still had enough stamina to do the attack and was speechless. Primeape jumped in the air, using the momentum from the swinging, and launched Fearow into the ground. Primeape fell on top of it and was knocked out due to extreme power use. Fearow still had some energy and flew, tiredly over to its trainer and Drake recalled Primeape.

"Alright it is hurt, finish this Kadabra," Drake screamed while throwing a pokeball onto the field. A yellow Psi pokemon: Kadabra popped out of his ball and landed in front of Drake, staring at the Beak pokemon: Fearow. "Kadabra use Confusion!" Kadabra's eyes glowed pink and he the outline of Fearow's body became pink and it shrieked in pain, "Row!"

"Fearow try to use an Aerial Ace," Aewir yelled hopelessly. Fearow tried to move and was flailing around aimlessly. Its body glowed white and it tried to act out the Aerial Ace, but it was ended by Kadabra tossing it on the ground roughly.

"Kadabra, now that it is on the ground use a Thunderpunch and make sure this is the last move," Drake ordered confidently. Kadabra used his psychic powers to teleport himself above Fearow and he hit it with a powerful Thunderpunch. Fearow cried and was engulfed with electricity, knocking it out for good.

"That was lucky, return Fearow," Aewir stated calmly. He grabbed a pokeball of his chain and shouted, "Flash, it is your time to battle!" The pokeball opened and released a bright flash of white light. The light took form of a small yellow pokemon with a black lightning bolt on its chest and Drake noticed its head looked like an electrical plug-in. Drake looked at his pokedex and it revealed the pokemon to be Elekid, the Electric pokemon.

"Kadabra start this off with Fire Punch and double the effects with Ice Punch," Drake ordered cockily. _"If he even tries to attack I will redirect it with Confusion and then use the elemental punches to fight,"_ Drake said in his mind, thinking he was being strategic. Kadabra ran at Flash and engulfed his fists with fire and ice and lunged at it.

"Flash counter with Brick Break and Thunderpunch," Aewir yelled quickly, he wanted Flash to win the battle and was thinking of a strategy. Elekid made one of its fists into electricity and then the other one glowed with power, enough power to smash a brick into pebbles. The two pokemon punched each other blow for blow. Kadabra lunged at Elekid with Fire Punch and to counter Elekid punched with Brick Break, and so on and so forth. This last battle would be who hit the hardest.

Elekid was hitting faster, but Kadabra was hitting with more power. Kadabra was aiming for Elekid's critical spots, so he would freeze it. Elekid was hoping to paralyze Kadabra and was struggling to do so. Kadabra finally found an opening and smacked Elekid right across the face and it stopped punching the Psi pokemon.

"Kadabra use Confusion, and get in its head and confuse it also," Drake commanded his pokemon. Drake knew Kadabra couldn't be defeated by this little pokemon and Drake wasn't going to let Elekid have any more openings. Kadabra's eyes began glowing pink again and he focused on Elekid's mind and confused the pokemon, then sent it flying at the wall. Elekid collided with the wall and it cried with agony.

Elekid got up and couldn't walk straight, hence the confusion. "Elekid try Endure and then Brick Break once more," Aewir yelling without a plan, he just wanted to win. Elekid's fist glowed and instead of hitting Kadabra, it punched its own face. Elekid was suffering from the confusion and Drake was pleased with himself. _"Okay, Endure won't let it faint as of this moment, so it needs a little motivation to go down,"_ Drake thought to himself.

"Kadabra use Fire Punch and finish this off," Drake ordered with a smug look on his face. He was so excited, because he knew he had won this battle. Kadabra ran at the Electric pokemon and hit it so hard that it rolled across the floor, out cold. The fat lady had sung for Elekid and Aewir recalled it. He walked up to Drake and they shook hands.

"The outcome will be different the next time we meet," Aewir concluded as he shook Drake's hand. Drake simply smiled at the remark and walked off the field with Kadabra by his side. They met up with Tony in the tunnel on the way back to the Trainer Hospitality Room and he was amazed with Drake's battling skills.

"Drake that was so awesome," Tony yelled with excitement. "The way you used your pokemon's moves was inspiring and Mankey's evolution was so cool!"

Drake laughed and said, "Thanks Tony, let's get back and see how Montana did." They got back to the room and looked for Montana. When she was nowhere to be found, Drake turned on the battle highlights and looked for Montana's battle.

"Hmm, oh there it is," he huffed to himself. He clicked on the channel and saw that it had just finished.

"Well that was an amazing battle between two amazing young woman," a reporter concluded before the highlights showing up. The video started with a picture of Poliwhirl and Clara's Ponyta. Poliwhirl ended the fight with a powerful Water Pulse and that ended the first battle. The second battle was Poliwhirl against a Meowth, Meowth later ended the battle with a strong Thunderbolt and Poliwhirl was recalled. Montana sent out her Clefairy to use as her second pokemon. Clefairy put Meowth to sleep and used Doubleslap to finish it. Clara used a Butterfree as her last pokemon and it knocked out Clefairy with a Gust attack. Vulpix was last out for Montana and swept the floor with Butterfree.

Drake was glad that Montana had won and was proud of her. His two best friends had battled very well and they were going to relax tonight. Montana walked through the door and smiled at the sight of Drake.

"I saw the highlights and you did great," Drake complimented. Montana hugged Drake and thanked him for his compliment. She was flirting up a storm and wanted Drake to notice. Tony was behind Drake and was making gagging gestures, teasing Montana. She brought up a fist, threatening to kill him. Tony acted scared and ran away, so the two could have alone time. He just loved making fun of Montana's feelings.

The group left the Battle Dome and walked to the Pokemon Center to turn in for the night. Tony and Drake went in to there room and put on their pajamas. Drake wore red and black pajama pants with no shirt and Tony had a blue and green, camo patterned pajama pants and a matching shirt. They set there pokeballs on the desk and fell asleep.

Montana locked her door and released her pokemon. She hated being in a room by herself and liked her pokemon to comfort her. She let her hair down and put on her purple pajama outfit and tucked herself in.

Meanwhile, Drake was tossing and turning in his bed from a weird dream that he had never had before. The dream was in a dark world with pure darkness and evilness around it. Drake was floating in midair, studying his surroundings. A pitch black pokemon with what seemed like a red scarf around its neck came closer and closer to him.

"Hello, Drake Smith of Pallet Town. You are the "chosen one" of this new era and are destined to save the world. Team Rocket has big plans that will destroy this world and you must be the one to stop them. Your companions that will help you on this journey will be very important. We trust that you will make all the right decisions on who you pick to help you save the world," He explained. Drake opened his mouth to talk, but was interrupted by Darkrai, "There is no time for questions. Be sure that the ones that you trust on this journey are who they say to be and do not let anybody get in your way."

Drake woke up in a deep sweat and looked around the room for the Darkrai that had invaded his dream. Drake didn't believe a word that pokemon said. He knew Darkrai was a mysterious pokemon and knew not to trust it. Drake fell back asleep and rested for the next day's battles.


	20. Chapter 20: The Deceitful Trainer

**Chapter 20**

"Hey Drake wake up," Tony pleaded to Drake. He was the last one awake again and Montana was impatiently waiting outside. Drake opened his eyes and began to hear Montana complaining. He ran in the bathroom and got ready to leave.

"How many times are you going to sleep past your alarm and wake up late," Montana questioned. Drake looked at her and rolled his eyes.

"It is 7:30 and the first battle today doesn't start until 9, so I think we have enough time," Drake answered sarcastically. Tony chuckled and Montana gave him a death stare. The group walked down to the lobby of the Pokemon Center and grabbed their pokemon from Nurse Joy.

"Here are your pokemon, oh and Drake I have a favor for you," Nurse Joy said to Drake as he was getting his pokemon.

"What is it?," Drake asked, blushing. He thought it was an honor to do a favor for such a beautiful woman. Montana saw this and Tony thought he saw steam come out of her ears.

"Well there is a Doduo and a Weepinbell arguing in the alley behind the Pokemon Center and I was asked to take care of it and I just don't have enough time today, though, so will you do it for me. I will give you a reward if you do so," She smiled. Drake couldn't resist and took the job. The group walked out of the building and Montana began to chew Drake out.

"Drake you battle at 9:30 and you have got to be there. This tournament is not something to fool around with, you have to be 100% and have your head in the game," she lectured. Tony walked off and waited for the odd couple to stop arguing.

"Tana, I will be there. I want you and Tony to go ahead and leave and meet me there. I want to do this for Nurse Joy," Drake concluded and walked away.

Montana swallowed her feelings and softly said, "Ok," then walked off. Tony ran after her and they continued to the Battle Dome. Montana was nervous about her battle, because she was facing Coleman Blue and that was Drake's rival. _"If I can defeat Coleman, then I might prove myself to Drake,"_ Montana thought to herself.

Drake walked into the alley behind the Pokemon Center and saw the conflict in action. Doduo and Weepinbell were head to head and screaming at each other. Drake walked up to them and said, "Okay, that is enough. Stop this non-sense now and go back home!"

Doduo looked up and pecked Drake in the chest causing him to fall, and then Weepinbell used Vine Whip to make Drake take shelter behind the dumpster. _"This is harder than I thought. What was I to think that these two would leave without a fight," _Drake complained to himself.

"Okay, Kangaskhan I need you," Drake said while holding a pokeball in his hand. The ball's top flipped open and his Kangaskhan popped out of the ball and roared at the wild pokemon. The two pokemon weren't afraid and Weepinbell shot an Energy Ball at Kangaskhan. The Parent pokemon grabbed her baby and put her on Drake's back, since she was to big for him to carry, and then took the hit in the back. She turned around and glared at the Flycatcher pokemon.

"Kangaskhan let's show them how it is done, use Comet Punch," Drake ordered harshly. No pokemon was going to get away with attacking Kangaskhan without a reason. Kangaskhan ran at the Weepinbell and started throwing a flurry of punches, hitting it so hard that the wall that Kangaskhan had it pinned up to was giving away. "Kangaskhan stop and pick it up and throw it towards me," Drake commanded the Parent pokemon. Kangaskhan did so and threw Weepinbell at Drake's feet.

Drake leaned on one knee and said to the hurt pokemon, "You did this to yourself." He pulled out a pokeball and tossed it on the knocked out pokemon. The ball rolled back and forth and finally clicked, signaling that Drake caught the Weepinbell.

Doduo had a look of rage on its two faces and darted at Drake using a Quick Attack and Rage combo. "So you're a fighter too," Drake said to the pokemon. "Kangaskhan use Bite!" Kangaskhan ran at Doduo, but the pokemon was too fast and caused Drake to jump aside and scrape his hands and knees on the ground.

Kangaskhan saw Drake on the ground and grew angrier. She finally caught Doduo and bit onto her necks and the Doduo was crying, "Do!" Drake looked and saw Kangaskhan causing pain to the pokemon and yelled, "Kangaskhan stop it!" Kangaskhan got a look of sadness on her face and let go of the Doduo, making it fall to the ground. When Doduo hit the ground its eyes swirled and Drake ran to its side.

"Are you okay," he shook the pokemon. Doduo looked up and then dropped its head to the ground; it had no energy to do anything. Drake quickly recalled Kangaskhan and took out a spare pokeball and threw it at Doduo, capturing it.

Drake ran around the corner and rushed into the Pokemon Center. "Nurse Joy, these two pokemon need help," he said worriedly. He picked up the two pokeballs and gave them to her. She took them to the back and treated them.

Drake grabbed Kangaskhan's ball and released her. "Kangaskhan don't worry about that, it was aiming for me and you protected me. Any pokemon that truly loved its trainer would do that," Drake sympathized. Kangaskhan nodded her head and hugged Drake. Nurse Joy walked out of the swinging doors with a hopping Weepinbell and a joyful Doduo.

"They are perfectly fine, and ready to go. If you want to keep them, you must send at least one pokemon to Professor Oak," she concluded with a smile. She held out a TM and gave it to Drake. "That is Aerial Ace; I thought it could come useful one day." Drake held the Tm in his hand and put it in his pocket. He recalled all of his pokemon and walked outside.

"Come on out," he yelled after throwing 3 pokeballs up in the air. Weepinbell, Doduo, and Kangaskhan came out and looked at each other. "Okay first off, Doduo and Weepinbell do y'all want to stay with me," Drake asked, needing to know if he needed to make a transfer. Doduo walked up to Drake and nodded, saying that it wanted to stay. Weepinbell released a vine and shook Drake's hand, agreeing with Doduo. Drake had just officially caught two new pokemon.

"Now, there are no hard feelings between y'all two and Kangaskhan right," Drake said looking at his two new friends. Weepinbell took the vine and shook Kangaskhan's hand. Doduo just stared at Kangaskhan and then looked away. _"That's just wonderful, I have a Doduo that doesn't like Kangaskhan and a Kangaskhan that is very emotional," _Drake said to himself.

Drake recalled all of his pokemon and took out a different ball. "Primeape, come out!" Primeape came out of the ball and prepared for a fight, and was disappointed when he found out that they were on a sidewalk. "Okay, I just caught two new pokemon and I need you to go to Professor Oak's lab, so I can train the new ones," Drake said, fighting back the tears that came with the parting.

Primeape got a frown on his face and looked depressed. "Don't worry; there are hundreds of pokemon at his lab that you can battle." When Drake said that, Primeape looked up and smiled. He was alright with leaving and wanted to battle. Drake recalled him and put his ball on the screen of the pokedex, transferring him over. While Drake had the pokedex out, he searched his new pokemon's information. Doduo was a male and Weepinbell was a female.

Drake ran to the Battle Dome and was late for his battle. He ran onto the field and saw Montana shaking her head as she was looking at him. He had disappointed her and he didn't like it. "The trainer, Drake Smith from Pallet Town is here and ready to battle so let's begin the match against Nathan," boomed the announcer. Nathan looked up and grinned at Drake menacingly.

"I see you got through my distraction and made it here," Nathan said. Drake had a confused look on his face.

"What do you mean," asked Drake. Nathan laughed and took out a pokeball.

"I'll tell you if you beat me, now go Sandslash," Nathan finished while throwing up a pokeball that revealed a Sandslash. The Mouse pokemon began slashing the air with its claws and was ready to battle.

Drake thought about his selection and yelled, "Go Weepinbell!" Weepinbell popped out of its ball and looked to see the trainer that made her fight with the Doduo in the alley. She glared at him and was ready to battle. "Weepinbell use Vine Whip!"

Weepinbell released two vines from behind her leaves and began whipping Sandslash. Sandslash was trying to stop the whipping and Nathan knew what to do. "Sandslash dodge using Dig and come up and use Swift," he said quickly. Sandslash dug into the ground, disappearing in to it.

Sandslash reappeared behind Weepinbell and began rolling in circles in mid air. It released tiny stars that hit Weepinbell in the back, sending it across the field. Weepinbell got up and readied herself to attack or be attacked. "Weepinbell use Vine Whip to hold it in place and use Energy Ball," Drake ordered quickly. Weepinbell shot two vines out of her leaves and held Sandslash's arms tightly, making sure it couldn't get away. Weepinbell created a sphere of solar energy and sent it flying at Sandslash and hit it which made Sandslash cry with pain, "Sand!"

"No! Sandslash use Poison Sting to get out of that Vine Whip, then use Crush Claw," Nathan ordered in a sly, fiendish way. Sandslash shot the Poison Sting at the two vines and forced Weepinbell to retreat them. Sandslash caught itself while it fell and landed on its feet. Sandslash ran at the Flycatcher pokemon and its claws glowed intensely with power and it forced them upon Weepinbell, sending it crashing at Drake's feet.

"Weepinbell, it is time for an all out attack," Drake said encouragingly. "Weepinbell use Synthesis!" Weepinbell stood and absorbed the energy of the sun's rays: healing her injuries. "Now use Growth and then use a powerful Vine Whip, Energy Ball combo!" Weepinbell glowed green and she increased her power. She then used the same strategy as last time and sent her vines flying towards Sandslash, who was running from the vines.

"Sandslash use Swift and then Crush Claw once more," Nathan ordered cockily. Sandslash turned around and sent the stars flying at the vines and stopped them. Sandslash began to run at Weepinbell and its claws glowed once more. Weepinbell continued with the strategy and shot a Energy Ball at her approaching opponent and the two collided, creating a powerful explosion that knocked Sandslash out and left Weepinbell hurt badly.

"Well I see that Weepinbell has taken a liking to you," Nathan said in a suspicious tone. He recalled his Sandslash and had another pokeball ready to go. He sent the pokeball in the air and it revealed a Spearow. "Spearow hurry and use an Aerial Ace before he pays attention!" Spearow vanished with the speed of light and slammed into Weepinbell with its wings and beak stretched out. The attack was hurting Weepinbell and Drake knew Weepinbell didn't have any moves to stop the Aerial Ace.

"That was a cheap shot," Drake cried. Nathan rolled his eyes and blew Drake off. "Fine return and go Doduo!" Nathan's eyes got big as he saw the Twin Bird pokemon appear on the field. Spearow looked down from the sky and glared at the pokemon, Doduo did the same thing. Drake saw these two had a rough past and was going to make sure Doduo won.

"Spearow beat this weakling like you did on Route 11," Nathan commanded. Drake knew something had happened between this trainer and his new pokemon. "Spearow use Pursuit!" Spearow dove towards Doduo and was aiming for Doduo's chest.

"Doduo show them your speed and use your Quick Attack," Drake shouted. Doduo waited for the right moment and swiftly dodged the Pursuit attack. Doduo came up behind Spearow and knocked it in the dirt. Spearow skidded across the ground and it popped up ready to fight.

"Spearow use Aerial Ace and defeat it," Nathan commanded the Tiny Bird pokemon. Spearow flew up into the sky and dove using Aerial Ace. Doduo looked up at the attack and waited for Drake's orders. _"Do I use his Aerial Ace or dodge and use it," _Drake asked himself.

"Doduo use Rage and then finish things off with Aerial Ace," Drake commanded calmly. He trusted his Doduo, he had realized that Doduo was a born fighter and Drake was going to help him show his full power. Doduo used Rage to raise its power and darted across the field towards the diving Spearow. Doduo became engulfed with energy and sped up to hit Spearow head on. The two birds collided and bounced off of each other. This kept up for a couple of blows and Spearow finally fell to the ground, knocked out.

"So, Nathan I see that Doduo has shown his real power and you were no match," Drake bragged. He usually didn't brag, but he felt something wrong with this trainer. Nathan recalled his fallen Spearow and rolled a pokeball on the field. The rolling ball opened and a Gloom popped out and jumped over Doduo and while it did, it released a Poison Powder. Drake yelled at Nathan for using this dirty tactic and saw Doduo fall to the ground, poisoned.

"Doduo, NO," Drake screamed as he saw Doduo's eyes flash purple. Drake knew that he was poisoned and couldn't battle. Drake took out Doduo's ball and started to recall him, until Doduo stood up and nodded at Drake. Drake was impressed with his perseverance and heart. "Doduo use Aerial Ace!" Doduo took one step and his legs began to wobble. He pushed through the pain and began to run towards the Weed pokemon with great speed.

"Stop that attack with Razor Leaf and then use Mega Drain," Nathan ordered with a smirk on his face. Gloom released 5 leaves from the top of its head and they broke down Doduo's Aerial Ace, bringing him to a stop in front of Gloom. Gloom sucked up its drool and its buds glowed green and so did Doduo, Gloom was stilling his energy. Doduo fell and was knocked out. Drake recalled the Twin Bird pokemon and picked the pokeball of his ace.

"Go Charmeleon, I am counting on you," Drake implied while throwing the pokeball in the air. Charmeleon popped out of the ball, took one look at Gloom and chuckled. Nathan didn't like that, but before he could order an attack Drake interrupted him. "Charmeleon use Ember!" Charmeleon blew the small flames and fireballs from his mouth and they landed around and on Gloom, causing major damages.

"Gloom shoot your Acid at that Charmeleon," Nathan ordered swiftly and abrupt. Gloom jumped up and shot a dark purple liquid from the top of its head, which landed near Charmeleon. The attack would have hit if he wouldn't have dodged at the last minute.

"Good boy, now use Dragon Rage," Drake ordered with style. He loved these kinds of battles, battles that there was no possible way that he could lose. He loved showing off his pokemon's power. He wasn't going to say it though, he preferred to show it. Charmeleon gathered energy from deep within and formed a ball in its mouth, he sent it at the unsuspecting Gloom and the blast sent Gloom to the floor. Gloom barely had any energy to attack and couldn't move.

"Gloom use Razor Leaf," Nathan screeched hopelessly. Gloom looked at its poor trainer and then fainted. Drake had won the battle and Nathan grabbed Gloom. He tried to run, but Drake stopped him and stared at him angrily.

"I want to know what you did to my Weepinbell and Doduo before I caught them," Drake harshly demanded. Nathan stared at the ground and was being a coward about the whole thing. "Answer me!"

"I knew I was battling you, so I made a diversion to make you late. It almost worked too, but those pokemon were obviously too weak," Nathan explained cowardly. Drake balled up his fist and was about to hit him when he saw Tony in the stands. Drake didn't want to be a bad influence.

"Well, what did you do to them to make them fight?" Drake asked.

"I had Spearow use its Aerial Ace and make them think that one had hit the other. After that I simply went to Nurse Joy and told her, she was going to stop it, but I stopped her by giving her 20 weakened pokemon that I had caught. This was the most deceitful plan I had ever created and hoped it would work," Nathan said weakly. Drake shook his hand and walked off the stage.

Drake met up with Montana and Tony in the Trainer Room. Montana saw Drake and hugged him. "I thought you were going to be late, but you battle marvelously and showed him who was boss," Montana shrieked while holding Drake in her arms. Tony was amazed that Montana kept on flailing herself at Drake, which he thought was very desperate.

Drake started to timidly push her off as he thanked her and asked, "Who battles next?" Tony looked on the wall and put his finger on the bracket, as if he was following something.

"Well I battle Ben Lorner from Olivine City and Montana battles Coleman Blue from Pallet Town," Tony answered Drake. Drake's eyes widened as he heard Coleman's name and knew he had to watch that battle. "Which one are you going to watch," Tony said, interrupting Montana before she could sound even more desperate.

"Well, I know Coleman and I haven't seen Montana battle so I will watch her," Drake concluded. Montana turned around where Drake couldn't see her huge, cheesy smile on her bright face. She controlled her emotions and turned around.

"Well let's go," Montana rushed as she grabbed Drake's hand. She dragged him all the way down the hall and Tony stood there laughing.

**A/N Well here is the next chapter. I wanted this chapter to have the battle with Montana and Coleman in it, but I didn't want it to be too long. Sorry everybody:) So next chapter will have Montana's battle and I don't know what else. I am trying to keep it with one battle each chapter, I don't want to bore y'all. Please Review I want to be up to 30 reviews before chapter 25, so PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review! **


	21. Chapter 21: The Plan Revealed

**Chapter 21**

Drake had just won against a weird trainer: Nathan, who tried to make Drake late to their battle when he caused a Doduo and Weepinbell fight and distract Drake. After the battle, Drake decided to watch Montana face off against his long time friend and rival: Coleman Blue.

"Drake do you think I can beat him?" Montana asked sympathetically. She looked into Drake's beautiful eyes and lost herself.

"He is tough, but you can do it," Drake encouraged. Montana smiled and took the tunnel towards the field and Drake went up the stairs to get a seat. He was stoked to see his best friend go against Coleman. Coleman always was Drake's friend, but he was more of a rival. Coleman didn't like how Drake succeeded in school so easily and was a prodigy trainer, so he vowed to himself that he would travel with Drake and put him in his place.

Drake found a seat just in time to hear the announcer say, "Welcome to the battle of Montana Sanders from Cerulean City and Coleman Blue from Pallet Town! Let the battle commence!" Drake saw Coleman pick a pokeball from his belt and wondered who he would pick.

"Go Vaporeon!" Coleman yelled at the top of his lungs. He didn't know who Montana was and was underestimating her already. Vaporeon came out of the ball and landed gracefully on he ground and was sitting, waiting for Coleman to order an attack. Montana knew something seemed familiar with this Vaporeon and wondered where Coleman got it.

"Fine, go Paras," Montana said as she threw Paras's ball on the field. The ball landed and the top flicked open to reveal a small pokemon with mushrooms on his back. Paras opened his eyes to see a light blue pokemon and took a battle stance. "Paras let's start this with Spore!" Paras shook the mushrooms on his back and they released a green spore that floated towards Vaporeon.

"Vaporeon use Quick Attack to dodge and then use a close up Water Pulse," Coleman ordered the Bubble Jet pokemon. Vaporeon ran through the Spore with great speed and agility and jumped in Paras's face. Paras saw this and prepared to be hit, meanwhile Vaporeon created a sphere of water and launched it at Paras.

"Paras stop it with Fury Cutter!" Montana yelled. Paras's pincers glowed green and it slashed at the Water Pulse. Paras and the Water Pulse were equal power and neither were budging. Finally, Paras got the upper hand and pushed the attack in the ground, making it explode and water poured all over him. Paras loved the feel of water on his back and then he began to glow.

Paras evolved into a Parasect moments later and hadn't changed that much. His pincers grew much larger, along with his whole body, including his mushroom. Instead of having two small mushrooms, they grew together and made a big, red spotted one. "Parasect use Leech Life," Montana ordered. Parasect's mushroom glowed a greenish yellow and it drained the energy of Vaporeon from afar. _"His power had increased, he used to have to be touching them to drain their energy, but now he can drain them from afar,"_ Montana said happily.

"Vaporeon stop it with Water Gun!" Coleman shouted with all his might. He had to be loud, because Vaporeon's cries were too loud. Vaporeon barely heard it and shot a stream of water from her mouth and it stopped Parasect's focus, ceasing the Leech Life move. Parasect wasn't affected that much, grass types loved water and usually weren't affected.

Parasect began shaking and his mushroom glowed a bright green. The sunlight around him was being absorbed and made into energy. "Parasect you learned Solarbeam, that's awesome," Montana urged. Coleman knew he had to stop the attack and knew that since this was his first Solarbeam it was going to be powerful, but take forever.

"Vaporeon use a flurry of Quick Attacks and stop it before it can hit you," Coleman commanded quickly. Vaporeon swiftly moved and was running at full speed to hit Parasect. Parasect kept its focus and endured the powerful blows dealt by Vaporeon. Vaporeon was heading in for another blow, when Parasect unleashed the full power Solarbeam. The beam hit Vaporeon and sent it crashing in the wall. She stood up and still had enough strength to battle.

"Way to go girl," Coleman applauded. "Vaporeon use Water Pulse and make it stronger with a Water Gun pushing behind it!" Vaporeon sent a ball of water at Parasect and then blasted a stream of water, pushing the Water Pulse. The combo was heading towards Parasect and he had no time to use a Solarbeam to counter and waited for Montana to make her move.

"Parasect quickly use Fury Cutter and make it the strongest one you have ever used!" Montana shouted, hoping that the move would be enough to counter the attack. Parasect's pincers were green and he was pushing the attack with all his might. Parasect was losing ground and was not strong enough to stop the attack from hitting. Montana couldn't do anything and just waited for the inevitable to happen. She knew Parasect was too slow to use another move and she felt like she failed him.

Parasect looked at Montana through his peripheral vision and felt her sadness and defeat. He began absorbing sunlight once more and his mushroom glowed bright green. He felt the sun's rays powering him up and stopped the movement from the Water Pulse, Water Gun combo. Coleman's eyes widened in shock as he saw what was going on, he looked over at his Vaporeon and knew she couldn't last much longer.

Parasect absorbed tons of sunlight and fired the Solarbeam at the combo attack. The Solarbeam busted through the attacks and hit Vaporeon head on. Vaporeon went through the wall and was knocked out cold. "Return Vaporeon, you did great," Coleman said sadly. He grabbed a second ball and tossed it out on the field. It revealed a dog like pokemon with black stripes; Drake identified her as a Growlithe and knew Montana better have a good strategy because these pokemon were born fighters.

"Parasect use Spore," Montana said, feeling a little worried about the outcome of this battle. Parasect released another Spore attack and it floated towards Growlithe. Growlithe looked at the spores and barked as they came closer and closer to her.

"Growlithe use Ember to burn those things and then use Flame Wheel," Coleman ordered. Growlithe released the tiny flames and burnt the spores to a crisp, disintegrating them. Then she created a cloak of fire and the fire turned like a wheel, Growlithe used this to make him faster and ran towards Parasect.

"Parasect counter with Fury Cutter!" yelled Montana in a rush. Parasect used the attack and the attacks collided. Growlithe growled and Parasect just stared at her, both attacks were pushing and gaining ground. Growlithe roared and the flame burned intensely and spread over Parasect's pincers, which created an explosion that sent both pokemon to their trainer's feet. Parasect stood and was running on what energy he had left and Growlithe jumped up and was ready to battle some more.

"Growlithe use Bite and then Ember," Coleman ordered coolly. Growlithe ran at Parasect and bit down on his mushroom, then he released the Ember on the back and caused Parasect to catch on fire and faint. Montana recalled her pokemon and threw out another ball. Her Meowth came out and saw that she was battling a dog and thought that this was no match.

"Meowth use Taunt and make it attack you, then use Shadow Claw," Montana ordered. Meowth nagged Growlithe to come attack her and Growlithe charged at her, not listening to her trainer. Growlithe jumped and tried to bite Meowth, but Meowth used her Shadow Claw to force it back. Growlithe cried as he was struck and rolled on the ground after falling hard.

"Growlithe use Flame Wheel and take that cat down!" Coleman shouted at the top of his lungs. Growlithe got up and cloaked herself with fire and ran at Meowth. Growlithe struck Meowth and she flew across the field. Growlithe sat in the middle of the arena and licked its wounds, trying to sooth herself.

"Meowth get up and use Faint Attack," Montana said harshly. She hated these battles where it was a back and forth motion, she liked intensity. Meowth walked up to Growlithe disarmingly and saw down by Growlithe.

"Growlithe don't fall for it, use Ember," Coleman ordered hurriedly. Growlithe turned it head, ready to fire the attack when Meowth punched her square in the face. Growlithe took the hit and jumped away from the Scratch Cat pokemon, firing the Ember. The flames struck Meowth, but she took the damage well and stood her ground.

"Good job Meowth, hurry and use Shadow Claw," Montana said rushing the fact that Growlithe couldn't do that much in mid air. Meowth's claws were cloaked in shadows and the shadows created a much larger claw and she slashed at the Puppy pokemon. Growlithe landed on the ground and her eyes were closed, Coleman knew she was knocked out and recalled her. "Good job girl, that was great," he applauded as he kissed the ball and out it back on his belt. Coleman grabbed his last pokeball and tossed it out.

The ball revealed a average sized green dinosaur looking pokemon with a flower on its back. Montana recognized it as an Ivysaur and a strong one at that. Coleman had to go with his ace if he had any chance of winning. "Ivysaur it is damaged, so let's finish this now, use Power Whip," Coleman ordered his starter. Ivysaur unleashed 4 vines and they glowed bright green, he sent them towards Meowth and they struck hard. Meowth had lash marks all over her body and she could barely move an inch.

"Meowth can you battle?" asked the worried Montana. Meowth stood up and made a Shadow Claw appear over her claw and slashed at Ivysaur. Ivysaur had scratch marks on his face, and he was angry. Meowth fell and was knocked out, Montana recalled her and said, "That was a valiant move, you should be proud of your self." Montana grabbed a white pokeball that Drake had been wondering about lately. The ball was a premier ball and it had mystical powers that did something to the pokemon inside.

Montana pushed the button and the top flipped open and stars shot everywhere, revealing Montana's Espeon. The Espeon leapt on the field and stared down her opponent. Drake was wondering what Montana was doing, because Espeon was low level and had only been in one battle. Drake hoped this strategy didn't backfire.

"Espeon use Tackle," Montana ordered with a smile on her face. She had no strategy for this battle and was going to go with her gut instinct. Espeon charged at Ivysaur and hit him head on, neither pokemon moved and they were at a standstill. Espeon jumped a few feet back, so she wasn't so vulnerable to an attack. "Espeon try an Iron Tail!' Espeon's tail glowed bright and shone with the power of a steel type move. Her tail had become pure steel. Espeon jumped and flipped in the air to hit Ivysaur.

"Not so fast, Ivysaur use another Power Whip and then use Growth to power up a Razor Leaf!" Coleman yelled with energy. This battle was going to end his way, just like he wanted it to. Ivysaur whipped Espeon, but she fought back with her Iron Tail and they were going blow for blow. Espeon was being forced back, so she couldn't attack. Ivysaur raised his power by using Growth and glowed green before he released tons of sharp, spinning leaves.

Espeon was distracted by the Power Whip and was bombarded with the Razor Leaf attack. Espeon hit the deck in front of Montana and she shed a tear. Montana never meant for the battle to go that way and felt bad for putting Espeon at risk. Espeon rose up and her jewel glowed bright. _"Don't worry about me Montana, I am fine as long as you are here," _Espeon said to Montana telepathically. _"Let's win this thing."_

"Espeon use Tackle again and when you are right in front of him use Confusion and sent him backwards," Montana commanded with strength and braveness. Espeon once again charged the Seed pokemon and got right on him before her eyes and jewel glowed pink and she unleashed the Confusion attack that sent Ivysaur flying. Ivysaur landed on his head and wasn't getting up very fast.

"Ivysaur get up and use Take Down," Coleman laughed at the ill attempt to take out his Ivysaur. Ivysaur got up and charged Espeon with power.

"Espeon dodge and use Iron Tail on his back," Montana implied after Coleman made his move. Espeon waited for the right moment and jumped over Ivysaur and smacked him with her Iron Tail attack. Ivysaur skidded across the ground and went past Montana. Ivysaur stood up, but his short legs were wobbling and about to give out.

"Ivysaur hurry and use Power Whip and Razor Leaf," Coleman pleaded with sorrow. He didn't want to lose to Montana. Ivysaur let out all of his vines and leaves and sent them towards Espeon. Montana had just the move for this.

"Espeon use Endure and take the hits," Montana simply stated. Espeon readied herself and took every hit that Ivysaur had to give, and when Ivysaur fell so did Espeon. Montana was shocked, she thought that the Endure didn't work and they had just lost. Espeon struggled up and stood proud, she looked over and saw Ivysaur on the ground, knocked out. Espeon had just won her first battle in five years.

"Yeah, way to go Espeon," Montana yelled, picking up Espeon and holding her in her arms. She walked up to Coleman, who was petting his Ivysaur and shook his hand. Montana recalled Espeon and they met up with Drake in the Trainer Room.

"That was awesome, your Espeon did amazing," Drake complimented. They both smiled and looked at Tony's stats. Tony had faced Ben Lorner and won. Ben started out with a Totodile and Tony took it out with Tangela. Ben sent out a Noctowl and it made easy work of Tangela, but Tony used Voltorb to beat it later on. The last battle was between Rattata and a Sentret and Rattata smoked it. The two left to go look for Tony and eventually found him in the Northwest Healing Wing.

"We saw the highlights, you did very well Tony," Montana complimented. The group agreed to leave and get a bite to eat. After they ate, they decided to explore Route 11 since their next battle weren't until four. The group followed the path and found Route 11.

"So, why are we here?" Tony asked impatiently. He would have rather gone back to the rooms and chilled before his next battle.

"Well, we aren't here to battle so I guess we are just looking at the scenery," Montana joked, this caused Drake to laugh and he found a spot to sit down and rest. He let go of his pokemon and told them not to cause trouble while he rested. Montana and Tony followed his example and let go of their pokemon while they rested.

Drake's Charmeleon found his own tree and napped. His Kangaskhan was teaching her baby how to walk, his Gyarados found a lake that she swam in, and his Kadabra was practicing his psychic powers on a tree. His two new pokemon were resting, they were both worn out after their rough battle. They were obviously not used to battling that hard.

While the group was resting, a fiendish looking man walked into town with a group of people dressed in black with a small Team Rocket insignia on their left shoulder. Team Rocket was going to a secret lab on Route 11 to get a pokeball that could hold a super powerful pokemon and drain its power while it was in there.

Drake was asleep and was having a nice dream when everything turned black and a voice said, _"Drake, Team Rocket is here and they are trying to get an object that will help them succeed in their first phase of their great plan._" Drake roughly woke up and woke the others up. He told them what was going on and they all recalled their pokemon. They then saw a group of people walk into Route 11, and they hid in a couple of bushes and secretly followed them.

The leader, who was the same guy that abducting them a few weeks ago, pressed a hidden button on a tree and the tree opened up to reveal a stair case that the group followed him down. Tony released Tangela in enough time for him to keep the doorway open, so they could get down there. They followed the steps and stopped when they saw light and heard voices.

"I am here for the Power Ball old man," said the leader's voice. Drake wanted to hit this guy in the face so bad, but Montana had her hand in his.

"It is ready, where is my reward?" asked the old man. The leader of Team Rocket took out a bag full of money and set it on a table near him. The old man counted it and gave over a blue and black pokeball with a big P on the front. Drake wondered what they were going to do with the ball.

"Thanks, how do we get out of here?" asked the leader, being crunched for time. The old man pointed at an elevator and the Team Rocket group went up it and disappeared. Drake released his pokemon and he rushed into the room and grabbed the old man by the collar and shoved him into the wall.

"What did they want with you," asked Drake angrily. The old man had fear in his eyes and didn't want to answer Drake. "Fine if you don't want to answer me, then I will burn all this money." Charmeleon whipped his tail around and put it over the bag of money.

"No, no, no, I will tell you everything. Bruce wanted that ball because it is re-usable. They plan to capture Zapdos and steal its power to create a mechanical Zapdos that is more powerful than the original. They plan to do that with all the legendaries in the world," confessed the sly old man. Drake frowned and punched the man in the face. He missed his chance to stop Team Rocket and now they have the weapon that will end the world.

"Charmeleon burn the money," Drake said while dragging the old man across the room.

"No, I told you. You promised," sobbed the man. Drake chuckled at that remark.

"You wont need money where you are going, stupid old man," laughed Drake as he and the group walked out of the hidden lab. "Tony have Tangela use Constrict and hold him in place until we get to the Police Station," ordered Drake. Tony was too scared to disobey him and did as he said. Montana hadn't seen Drake act like that, and liked him even more. He was serious about saving the world and she was going to help him.

They eventually got to the Police Station and they handed over the old man to Officer Jenny. She gave them a reward; the old man was a serial robber and stole a lot of supplies from a lot of people. The rewards were TMs. Drake got Flamethrower and taught it to Charmeleon. Montana got Thunder and taught it to Meowth. Tony got Shadow Ball and gave it to Rattata.

The group left the station and Tony looked up their battles for that evening. "Well, Drake you face Janette Divine from Pallet Town, Montana you face Luke Ashwood from Celadon City, and I face Cason Harlem from the Petalburg City in the Hoenn region," Tony explained to his friends. The group walked down the street, preparing for the next rounds battles.

**A/N Hey! I know this was quick, but I had a day off and I am sick, so I wrote my butt off:) I want to say thank you for reading my story and I hope you liked this chapter. Please review and tell me what you think. It will be very much appreciated, also I am very bored and what more stories to read. So if you're a writer and need more readers, tell me so I can go read it. Thanks:) **


	22. Chapter 22: A Lose For The Better

**Chapter 22**

Drake, Montana and Tony walked into the Battle Dome doors. They were pumped and ready to battle. They had just witnessed Team Rocket's secret weapon be revealed and the group threw the evil scientist in jail after finding out there evil groups plan. Drake was going to battle Janette at four and Montana and Tony had their battles at six-thirty. Drake was ready to go and beat his old friend, who didn't like him that musch anymore.

"Drake are you ready for this chick?" Montana asked. She didn't like Janette, because the first time they met she bad mouthed Drake and Montana battled her and won. "I want you to beat her so bad, I'm glad that I get to watch it!"

"I'm sure I can take her," Drake laughed. Tony and Montana took the stairs to the stands and Drake walked down the tunnel for the second time that day. He didn't know what his strategy was and didn't really care. All he wanted was to get this tournament over with and get back to his journey.

"Welcome one and all to the Battle Dome, this evenings battle is between two Pallet Town trainers: Drake Smith and Janette Divine! Let's get battling," boomed the loud announcer. Janette smiled at Drake and he still thought she was beautiful; too bad she wasn't that beautiful on the inside.

"Hello Drake, do you still have those disobedient and wild pokemon," Janette asked rudely. Drake didn't answer and simply grabbed a pokeball. Janette did the same and they both threw out their pokemon. Janette threw out her newly evolved Raichu and Drake's pokeball revealed his Kangaskhan. The two pokemon stared each other down and waited for their trainers orders.  
>"Kangaskhan use Double Hit," Drake ordered. Kangaskhan charged Raichu and hit her with her fist and then Kangaskhan turned around to hit Raichu with her tail.<p>

"Raichu don't let that hit, use Quick Attack," Janette ordered quickly. Raichu wasn't that fast, but she was a little faster that Kangaskhan and dodged the second hit. Raichu circled around Kangaskhan and slammed into her. Kangaskhan stumbled backwards, but eventually landed on her butt. Raichu stood in front of Kangaskhan with fist high in front of her face, like a boxer stance.

"Kangaskhan show them how to fight, use Comet Punch!" Drake yelled with fury. He didn't want to lose to Janette and was already getting peeved at the situation. Kangaskhan stood up and punched at Raichu. The punches were going at a cosmic speed, but Raichu was dodging every one of them. Kangaskhan stopped to take a breath and balled her fist. Her fist glowed bright with power and punched Raichu right in the stomach. Raichu flew beside Janette and was still rearing to battle.

"Wow, Kangaskhan that was Mega Punch!" Drake exclaimed joyfully. Kangaskhan smiled and prepared to continue battling.

"Raichu use Thunderbolt," Janette ordered the Mouse pokemon. Raichu sent a blast of electricity at Kangaskhan and she took the hit and was brought down to one knee. Kangaskhan stood up and acted like she was barely affected.

"Kangaskhan use Hyper Beam to finish this!" Drake shouted, ordering the Parent pokemon. Kangaskhan used all of her power to create a powerful beam of energy that was moving towards Raichu.

"Raichu use Double Team and dodge it, then use Electro Ball," Janette ordered in a hurry. Raichu created copies of herself and dodged the mighty Hyper Beam. Kangaskhan began spinning, a technique that she and Drake had perfected a week earlier. Raichu went along with her strategy and made a ball of electricity around her tail and flung it at the back of Kangaskhan. Kangaskhan met the Electro Ball with Hyper Beam and the two attacks battled it out. After a couple of seconds the Electro Ball gave out and the powerful Hyper Beam unleashed on the defenseless Raichu.

Raichu flew into the wall and was knocked out. Janette recalled her defeated pokemon and noticed something about Kangaskhan. _"She just used a Hyper Beam for a long time; it is going to take along time for her to restore all of her energy. I need to attack no," _Janette said, making a new strategy.

"Okay, go Nidorina," Janette said while throwing a pokeball on the field. "It is time to use Double Kick!" Nidorina jumped in the air and kicked Kangaskhan in the face and in the belly. Kangaskhan fell, but got back up.

"Kangaskhan use Rock Tomb," Drake ordered, only he didn't know that Kangaskhan still wasn't recharged. Kangaskhan lifted up her arms, like she would if she was using Rock Tomb, but nothing happened. She looked confusedly around the arena and looked back at Drake, who was confused as well.

"I knew that would happen," Janette trailed off. "Nidorina time to finish this with a Water Pulse, Double Kick combination attack," she added. Nidorina created the Water Pulse and made it float in front of her and then kicked it with her Double Kick. The Water Pulse flew at Kangaskhan and pushed her into the wall. Kangaskhan's eyes were swirled and that meant she was out of the battle.

"Return Kangaskhan, it's your time Kadabra!" Drake yelled. Kadabra came out of his ball and was ready to battle. "Kadabra use Confusion!" Kadabra's eyes turned pink and he picked up Nidorina with ease. Nidorina struggled in mid air and Janette had no clue Drake caught a Kadabra, thus she had no plan.

"Nidorina shoot a Poison Sting at Kadabra," Janette commanded aimlessly. Nidorina controlled herself and shot little poisonous needles at the Psi pokemon. The needles hit Kadabra in the head and he lost focus on Nidorina, so she fell to the ground.

"Kadabra use Ice Punch and freeze her," Drake said with a new strategy in mind. _"If she uses Water Pulse to counter, then I will freeze it and then use Fire Punch to send it back at her,"_ Drake told himself in his mind. Kadabra's fist turned ice cold and developed a layer of thick ice on it. He lunged punched in the air and then charged Nidorina.

"Nidorina stop it with Water Pulse," Janette ordered, falling into Drake's plan. Nidorina sent the Water Pulse towards the attacking Kadabra and he froze it with one punch. Kadabra stopped and stared at the frozen ice ball.

"Kadabra use Fire Punch to send it back to her," Drake ordered, intensely. Kadabra focused on his fist and a flame popped up on it. He punched the frozen Water Pulse and knocked it back towards its owner. The Water Pulse hit Nidorina and sent her crashing into Janette. Janette caught her and recalled her dear Nidorina.

"That was a good move, now its time for you! Go Flareon," Janette said, disappointed on how the battle was turning out so far. Flareon came out of the ball with a flash of light and growled at Kadabra. "Teach them a lesson with Shadow Ball!" Flareon gathered all the dark energy around him and made a ball that she sent at Kadabra. Kadabra took the hit and fell backwards.

"Wow, I didn't suspect that," Drake mumbled out loud. He thought tried to think of a strategy and failed epically. "Okay Kadabra, I can't thing of anything to counter him. So, use Thunderpunch…I guess!" Kadabra focused his mind and his fist sparked with electricity and he lunged at Flareon.

"Flareon dodge and use another Shadow Ball," Janette added quickly. Flareon moved to the side and barely dodged the Thunderpunch. Flareon finished off Kadabra with a close up Shadow Ball that caused Kadabra to fly over Drake's head and roll on the ground. Drake recalled him and took out his last pokeball.

"Gyarados time to end this, let's go!" Drake yelled, pumped to win this battle. Gyarados came out of her ball and roared with all her might. Flareon stumbled backwards with fear and Janette got a concerned look on her face. "Gyarados use Water Pulse and end this quick!" Gyarados sent the Water Pulse at Flareon, which caused him to dodge and land almost under Gyarados's long snake like body.

"Flareon good dodge, use Quick Attack," Janette ordered. Flareon moved with great speed along Gyarados's body that forced Gyarados to flail around, trying to get the powerful Flame pokemon off of her body. Flareon persevered through the attempt to knock him off and rammed into Gyarados's head with all his might. Gyarados fell to the ground, but popped back up.

"Great job Gyarados, use Bite!" Drake ordered. Gyarados lunged at Flareon and bit onto his tail. Flareon cried, "Flare, Flareon," in a saddened sing-song tone. Gyarados shook him and finally tossed him to the ground. Flareon got back up and wanted to fight more than ever.

"Flareon use Shadow Ball and Ember," Janette commanded, hoping that the combo would work like it did against previous opponents. Flareon created the Shadow Ball in front of him and while he was doing it, she added the Ember into the Shadow Ball. He sent the creative attack flying at Gyarados, causing Drake to make a move.

"Gyarados use another Water Pulse," Drake ordered, making sure Gyarados had enough time to fire the attack before the Shadow Ball hit. Gyarados gathered all the water in her mouth and formed it into a powerful sphere. She sent the attack at Flareon's and kept her focus on it, so she could force it through to hit Flareon. The attacks collided and they battled each other. Flareon's eyes began to glow and so did Gyarados's. Their attacks grew stronger and fiercer.

"Drake what is going on?" Janette whimpered. Drake could tell she was worried and he wasn't too far behind. Drake took out his pokedex and searched what was going on. He looked up and saw Gyarados's eyes. She had a look in her eyes and it scared him, he also saw grief and pain in them. After searching for minutes on end he found the answer.

"Janette, I found it. It is called the Battling Spirit. Every pokemon has it, but when they are in a tough battle or something like that, they unlock it and it gives them unknown strength and power," explained Drake. Janette's eyes watered and she began to ball when she saw the look in her Flareon's eyes. He had the same look as Gyarados and Drake wanted to cry too.

He liked that Gyarados was unstoppable, but he didn't like the look it gave her and the pain it caused her. After minutes of focusing on their attacks, Gyarados and Flareon's attacks blew up and caused the biggest explosion the tournament had seen. Smoke engulfed the stands and everyone was in awe.

The announcer boomed, "Please everyone stay calm, the fans will come on in a few moments and we will see who comes out victorious of the amazing battle!" Drake and Janette saw the smoke clear and awaited the results of the clash of the powerful attacks. Gyarados had her body lying across the field and she had her eyes wide open. She just didn't have any energy left to attack or even stand. Flareon was curled up and knocked out; he battled hard and couldn't stand the damage. A little of the Water Pulse hit him and sent him into the wall before ha fainted.

"Amazing, Gyarados won the battle after that delightful attack. Drake has won the battle and is in the championship battle for his bracket against Chase Folomore from Lenora Town," said the Director of the Pokemon Fan Club. Drake and Janette hugged the battle off and walked their separate ways. Montana ambushed Drake in the Trainer Room and hugged him amorously. Tony rolled his eyes and looked up the Battling Spirit a little more.

They waited in the Trainer Room until Montana and Tony's battle. Drake had been thinking about who to watch and decided on watching Montana. Tony had been blowing away all the other trainers and was likely to win. Montana however had a interesting battle strategy and he liked to watch her battle.

They parted ways and Drake found a seat and waited for the battle to start. The kid Montana was battling was named Luke Ashwood, and was supposedly a strong trainer and had blown away three decent trainers. "Welcome to the battle of Montana Sanders and Luke Ashwood, let's begin!" boomed Dirk Surge, the announcer for the battle, in a boring tone.

"Ladies first," Luke said, winking at Montana using his magnificent charm. Montana buckled at the knees and could barely grab a pokeball firmly. She tossed her first pokemon out and the bright flash of light revealed her Vulpix.

"A Vulpix, well at least it's cute, like its trainer," Luke flirted with Montana. Luke grabbed a pokeball off of his ordinary black pokemon belt and threw it up in the air. While the ball was in the air Montana looked at Luke and it felt like time had stopped. Montana admired his tall and skinny body. She loved his blonde hair moving gracefully in the wind. He wore a long sleeve dark brown shirt and blue jeans that made her notice every detail of his body. She had these feelings before, but didn't want to get hurt, so she didn't act on them and forgot them.

Luke's pokeball revealed a big crab like pokemon: Kingler. It was orange and had a big claw and a small one. Vulpix looked at Montana and back at Kingler, she growled, "Pix!" Mike laughed at the small pokemon and put its claws in a defense manor and started clamping them together.

"Mike use Bubblebeam," Luke ordered. Mike shot a powerful stream of bubbles at Vulpix and it was moving fast.

"Vulpix hurry and counter it with Fire Spin!" Montana yelled. Vulpix created a spinning breath of fire from her mouth and clashed with the Bubblebeam. The Bubblebeam fought through the Fire Spin and hit Vulpix hard. Vulpix staggered up and was ready to fight back.

"Mike don't let up use Vice Grip!" Luke yelled brutally. His plan was very dangerous for Mike. In order for Kingler to use Vice Grip it would have to get up close, thus having a chance of getting hit by a very powerful attack. Mike rushed to Vulpix and grabbed her tail with its small claw and grabbed her neck with the huge one and started squeezing down. Vulpix cried with agony and Montana knew what to do.

"Vulpix use Flame Burst and then use Confuse Ray," Montana sobbed at the sight of her pokemon being hurt like that. Vulpix covered her body in fire and then released the fire to cover Mike. Mike let go and dowsed the fire with his water attacks. Vulpix's eyes glowed purple and she looked at Mike. Mike's eyes flashed and it started stumbling around the field, confused.

"No Mike, try to use Bubblebeam!" Luke yelled aimlessly. Mike shot out a stream of bubbles and they spun around the arena and eventually hit a target: Montana. The bubbles hit her right in the face, causing her to fall down on the ground. Vulpix ran to her trainer and licked her face. Luke had a look of worry and distress on his face and felt bad.

"Montana, I am so sorry," Luke apologized. She looked up and smiled, basically saying that she forgave him. Vulpix tried to help Montana up as best she could and then got back into her battle stance.

"Mike is still confused, so use Quick Attack and do as much damage as possible," Montana ordered, wanting revenge for the Bubblebeam mishap. Vulpix ran towards Mike with speed and rammed into it countless times. Mike being confused took the damage without a fight, until he snapped out of its confusion. Mike rammed its big claw into Vulpix's head and stopped the attacks.

"Mike use Metal Claw now!" Luke demanded. Kingler turned its big claw into pure metal and swung it at Vulpix making her jump, dodging the powerful attack. Mike didn't give up and followed Vulpix and kept on swinging at her. Vulpix's speed however gave her the ability to dodge every attempt to hit her.

"Vulpix jump and spin, then use Flame Burst," Montana commanded the Fox pokemon. Vulpix dodged a swing of the Mike's Metal Claw and performed a very graceful spin in mid air. Her body flamed with a powerful fire that blasted off of her and headed for Kingler.

"Mike use Protect and then use Bubblebeam to finish this," Luke ordered. Mike created a protective field around itself and the field stopped the Flame Burst from hitting. Mike let down the shield and sent a powerful blast of bubbles from its mouth, hitting Vulpix. Vulpix tried to dodge, but the attack came faster than usual and she rolled on the ground, knocked out.

"Return," Montana sighed. Her pokeball shot out a red beam that transferred her fallen Vulpix back into the safe, comfortable pokeball. She took out another pokeball and clicked the button to make it enlarged and tossed it out on the field. The pokeball revealed Parasect and he was ready to battle. "Parasect use Solarbeam, it is not fast enough to dodge!" Parasect gathered solar energy and blasted it at the Pincer pokemon.

"Hurry and use Protect," Luke said anxiously. Mike quickly created the shield, protecting it from the blast. Luke smiled and looked up and Montana, who was whispering something to her Parasect. All of a sudden, Parasect's eyes glowed and so did the mushroom on his back. Luke looked back at Mike and saw it flash green.

Luke pulled out his pokedex in curiosity and pointed it at Parasect. The pokedex said, "**A mushroom grown larger than the host's controls Parasect. It scatters poisonous spores. The current level of this Parasect is 26 and his known moves are Solarbeam, Leech Life, Fury Cutter, and Spore. The move in question is Leech Life." **Luke smiled, impressed with her strategy. When he was going to yell a counter, the Protect around Mike fell and the powerful Solarbeam sent him into the wall.

"That was a great battle Kingler, get some rest," he complimented as he was recalling it. "Time for Dave to make a stand!" A pokeball revealed a black bird with a band around its tail, the pokemon was a Murkrow. "Dave use Wing Attack!"Dave's wings glowed bright and it dove towards Parasect.

"Parasect use Spore as a defensive maneuver," Montana ordered. Parasect released the Spore from his mushroom and it floated in the air above him, setting up a defensive barrier. Dave saw this and took a new route. It gradually dove and ducked underneath the Spore attack and hit Parasect with its wings continuously. Parasect cried in pain and wanted Montana to take it out. Since he evolved, he didn't want to battle.

Montana saw Parasect sink onto the ground and fall to Murkrow's attacks. "Parasect, I know you are fine, please use Fury Cutter," she pleaded. Parasect lay on the ground and waited for Dave to attack him. Montana grabbed his pokeball and recalled him. _"It seemed to want to battle when he wasn't the one getting attacked. That is so weird,"_ Montana concluded to herself. She looked at the pokeball and put it back on her belt.

"Go Meowth, use Thunder," she ordered as she was throwing out a pokeball. Meowth popped out and unleashed a super powerful Thunder attack and it hit Dave, sending it to the ground. Dave caught itself before it landed and pulled itself into the air.

"Dave fight back with Night Shade," Luke promptly said. Murkrow flew higher than Meowth and unleashed a beam of nightfall and darkness from its eyes and forced Meowth to dodge by jumping to her side. Dave laughed at Meowth and Meowth glared at the Darkness pokemon.

"Meowth use Thunder, and make sure it faints!" Montana yelled. Meowth jumped up and readied for the Thunder attack.

"Dave use Hidden Power," Luke ordered, hoping that it would negate the effects of Thunder. Dave used the hidden energy within itself and brought it outward. Electricity flourished around Murkrow's body, hurting itself in the process. The Hidden Power and Thunder clashed; the Thunder attack overpowered Hidden Power and sent Dave spiraling towards the rough ground.

"Good work, now go Erika," Luke said, calling out his Flower pokemon. A Bellossom appeared after a bright flash of light and began dancing around. Montana smiled at the beautiful pokemon. She had always wanted a Bellossom and was going to catch one in Johto. "Erika use Sunny Day, then use Solarbeam!" Erika began dancing around more and shot a bright flash of light from each flower pedal. The flashes of light made the sun center over the arena and Erika could feel the power of the sun.

"Meowth hurry and use Shadow Claw before it can fire that Solarbeam!" Montana yelled quickly. Meowth covered both claws in shadows and created a bigger, more powerful claw over each one and lunged for Erika. Erika was forced to stop her Solarbeam and dodge, causing Meowth to miss. Erika had used her ability: Chlorophyll, which makes her speed double when sunny. Meowth rolled, picking himself up after the miss and saw Bellossom fire a powerful Solarbeam.

"Meowth use Thunder!" Montana screamed, almost losing her voice. Meowth fired the Thunder attack before Solarbeam could hit and weakened it, but still dealing a lot of damage to the Scratch Cat pokemon.

"There we go Erika, use Sludge Bomb," Luke ordered, calm, cool and collected. He was confident that he could win the battle. Erika started spinning her flower pedals again and this time ten bombs of sludge and gunk flew out, heading for Meowth. Meowth saw this and ran towards Erika, hoping that it wouldn't hit itself, but Luke kept with the move. Meowth grabbed Erika and the Sludge Bomb hit both of them and caused both of them to go towards their trainers sides. Meowth was panting, barely able to battle and Erika was dancing, full of energy.

"Erika, it's time to finish this! Use Magical Leaf!" he ordered. Erika \\began spinning, along with its flower pedals and it let go of hundreds of leaves. The leaves spun upward and spiraled towards Meowth. Meowth tried to dodge, but when he jumped the leaves followed him and fainted him in mid air. Montana caught her fallen pokemon and congratulated Luke for the win.

Montana caught up with Drake in the Trainer Room and she balled her eyes out. She felt so ashamed for losing like that. "Drake, I tried so hard," she sobbed, wanting him to comfort her.

"I know Tana, you battled so well. You should be proud of how you battled," he sympathized, trying to make her feel comfortable. He hated seeing her cry. She stopped and smiled at Drake, his words had helped her. They went to look at the screen and saw Tony. He had battled Cason Harlem from Petalburg City in Hoenn. Cason started off the battle with a Treecko, Tony countered it with his Rattata. Rattata evolved and beat Cason's first two pokemon. Cason sent out a Ralts after Treecko and Raticate stopped it with his new Shadow Ball. Rattata was finally defeated by a Tyrogue, but was defeated by Voltorb. Tony was in the championship for his bracket.

The group met up at the Pokemon Center, turned in their pokemon for the night and went to sleep. Tony was sweating in his bed and was having, what it seemed to be, was a nightmare. He was surrounded by darkness and a black pokemon with a red scarf like thing around its neck; he knew the pokemon as Darkrai.

"Tony, you have fallen into a great prophecy. You have been chosen by Drake Smith; the legendary pokemon's chosen one, to help him on his great mission to save the world from Team Rocket. They are planning to steal the legendary pokemon's powers and energies, and then put them in some sort of mechanical body to fight for them," Darkrai explained.

Tony looked confused, but it explained how Drake had been acting lately. He finally stuttered, "Y..yeah." Once he said that the dream ended and his dreams of lollipops and magical lands returned.

**A/N- Hey! Thanks for reading! I'm sorry for it being so long. I have recently gotten kooked on The Sims 3 and I am trying to balance out the time to play and the time to write:) haha, Im such a werido! So, thanks to ArchXDeath for helping me so much on this story, you are amazingly terrific:) Please, read and REVIEW:)**


	23. Chapter 23: The Dream Is Confirmed!

**Chapter 23**

"Drake wake up," Tony pleaded at six o'clock in the morning. Drake was barely able to open his eyes. As soon as he managed, however, he saw Tony scared witless. Tony wanted to tell Drake about his dream; he was very scared of what Darkrai said. Drake wiped the sleep out of his eyes and leaned forward to listen to Tony. "Drake, I just had a dream. It had Darkrai in it and he said I have fallen into a prophecy that helps you save the world."

Drake shook his head in disbelief and put his hands to his face, shaking his head. "Tony, I had a dream a couple of nights ago and Darkrai told me that I was the legendary pokemon's chosen trainer. I freaked out and told myself it wasn't real, but now that this has happened to you. I…I know it's for real," Drake confessed, sobbing into his hands. He was more scared than anything, all he wanted was to go on a journey and eventually face Ash. This prophecy had just complicated everything.

"Drake, don't cry. You are my best friend and I won't let you do this on your own," he said, comforting his distraught friend. "I will stick by you and help you fight this war." Tony grabbed Drake's hand and they did their handshake they had made up during a training day. They hugged and got ready for their last two battles today. Drake swept his hair to the side, it had gotten long since the journey had started, and put in his contacts. Tony put his gel in his hair and cleaned his face up; he was rather unsanitary when stressed.

The two left Montana to sleep and went down to the café to get a good breakfast before the morning rush hit. They grabbed a menu and took a seat at a booth near the window. It was raining in Vermillion that morning, and Drake thought it was the most beautiful thing. He loved rain, the soft sound it made on the roof and the intricate way it fell from the sky, flourishing the earth beneath it.

"Hello there, my name is Diana and I will serve you today," a western voice said to the boys. Tony and Drake looked up to see a black haired, blue eyed mistress no more than the age of sixteen. Drake's jaw dropped and Tony had to push it up.

"Um…I will have a cup of chocolate MooMoo milk," Drake stuttered, still drooling over the girl's beauty. Tony laughed at Drake's weakness over hot girls.

"I will have a glass of apple juice and a plate of smoked bacon," Tony said, ordering his meal. Drake couldn't take his eyes off Diana and couldn't order. "My friend here will have a three egg omelet with ham and cheese." The waitress walked off and Tony slapped Drake.

"What the…" he was interrupted by Tony.

"You can't just do that, she probably thought you were a freak or something," Tony laughed. They picked up on a conversation about the prophecy and decided that they would stick together till the end. Diana came back with their order and Drake apologized about his rudeness.

"Oh sweetie, you weren't being rude. I thought it was cute," she said, curing his bashfulness. Drake ate his meal along with Tony and called her back to get the check.

"Honey, this one is on the house. However, I will give you this," she flirted, giving Drake a piece of paper with her number on it. Drake blushed and put the paper in his pocket. Drake and Tony left the café to find Montana and Luke Ashwood in the lobby flirting it up.

"Tana, I wish you would have won. Derek Risque is picked to win this thing and now I have to battle him for the bracket championship," Luke said. Montana rolled her eyes and held his hand to show him that she cared.

"You will do fine. I have to go now," she said, retreating from the conversation as she saw Drake and Tony. Luke gave her a hug, and Drake could tell that something was going on.

"Hey, Tana we are going to the Battle Dome. You ready?" Drake asked, not wanting to laugh at the scene of romance that had just occurred. Tony shook his head and was holding in his laughter.

"I'm ready, let's go!" she yelled, running out of the Pokemon Center. Drake and Tony looked at each other trying not to laugh. Luke and Montana had a thing going on and Drake was relieved that Montana had found a new person to flirt with. They followed her as she caught up with Luke and walked hand to hand with him. The boys felt uncomfortable, so they took a sharp turn and found a short cut.

"Farfetch'd, Far, Far!" a small Wild Duck pokemon yelled as he saw Drake and Tony. The pokemon flapped his wings and flew up to hit Drake and Tony with his stick. The boys dodged and Tony grabbed his Voltorb's pokeball.

"Tony wait, this pokemon is a Farfetch'd, they are really tricky and deceitful. Are you sure you can handle it?" Drake asked curiously, wanting to know if Tony could do it.

"I got this, Voltorb let's go!" Tony yelled, calling out his Ball pokemon. Voltorb rolled around and took a position behind Farfetch'd. Farfetch'd's eyes glowed blue, along with his stick and Drake knew what move it was: Swords Dance.

"Tony this one is a higher level than Voltorb, make it quick," Drake told Tony, warning him of Farfetch'd's power. Tony had ordered Voltorb to use Screech making Farfetch'd's power lower and make it less of a threat. Farfetch'd flapped his wings and flew in the sky. His wing's tips glowed and he sent cuts of air at Voltorb.

"Voltorb dodge and then use Spark!" Tony shouted, making sure Voltorb heard him. Voltorb rolled through the Air Cutter and picked up its speed, so it could roll up a tree and use Spark close range. Voltorb did so and electrocuted Farfetch'd, causing him to hit the ground with a loud thud. Drake tossed Tony a pokeball and Tony tossed it at the weakened Farfetch'd. The ball wiggled and moved around from Farfetch'd fighting it. The ball flew open and released the Wild Duck pokemon.

"Voltorb use Rollout now!" Tony ordered, using a strategy that his dad had showed him. If a pokemon escapes a pokeball, simply attack as soon as it escapes, leaving no room for error. Voltorb rolled back and forth over Farfetch'd until he couldn't move. Tony threw the ball and the ball clicked without a fight.

"I just caught a Farfetch'd," Tony said, excited to have a new friend. Drake and Tony followed the path and soon came to the Battle Dome. Tony battled first so they went to his arena, not meeting up with Montana. Drake walked up the stairs and waited for the match to start, also looking for Montana. If only he had known, she was sitting with Luke and watching an Expert bracket championship.

"Hello, and welcome to this glorious arena. Today we will be watching Tony from Double T Ranch face off against Nancy Frio from Goldenrod City!" boomed the ecstatic announcer. Drake clapped his hands along with the rest of the crowd and heard the announcer say, "Let the first Rookie Bracket Championship begin!"

Tony grabbed a pokeball off of his belt and studied his opponent. Nancy Frio was a short girl, probably around the age of nine or ten. She had long pink hair that was curled and fixed up to where it didn't get in her eyes. She wore a yellow summer dress and had a black bag around her shoulder, carrying her pokeballs and items. "Alright go Raticate," Tony said, calling out the Mouse pokemon. Raticate popped out of the ball and snickered at the sight of Nancy.

"You think I'm funny, well let's see how funny you think Ekans is!" she yelled, mad at Raticate's gestures. Ekans came out of the ball and slithered in front of Nancy. "Ekans use Acid!" Ekans hissed and started to spit out a purple liquid out of its mouth, however it was interrupted.

"Raticate hurry and use Sucker Punch," Tony ordered, knowing that the attack would hit. Raticate moved so fast, it left a blur of his self. Raticate reappeared in front of the attacking Ekans. Raticate used his little claws to punch Ekans across the face, sending the Acid towards the wall. The Acid ate through the wall and it crumbled down.

"Ekans hurry and use Bite!" Nancy yelled. Ekans lashed outward and bit onto Raticates stomach. Raticate couldn't dodge the Snake pokemon's quick reflexes and cried in pain.

"Raticate use Shadow Ball up close," Tony ordered. Raticate stopped crying and created a ball full of shadows and impacted it with Ekans, sending both pokemon skidding on the floor from a powerful explosion. Ekans lay on the ground, trying its hardest to get up and Raticate was doing the same. Raticate stood up before Ekans and readied to attack. Ekans began to glow and grew bigger. Ekans stopped glowing and looked like a cobra. It had big jaws, an intricate pattern on its belly, and it was twice as long as before: Arbok.

"Awesome, now I have a big, bad Arbok. Hurry and use Crunch!" Nancy yelled, hurrying to make the last move. Arbok slithered quickly towards Raticate and lunged at him. Raticate used his battling intelligence to dodge the attack by ducking under the Arbok.

"Great move, now use Hyper Fang," Tony commanded, trying to take use of the situation. Raticate's fangs glowed and he bit Arbok, and then sent it flying. Arbok crashed into the ground and was knocked out. Nancy recalled her Arbok and sent out a small green pokemon with a leaf on its head.

"Chikorita use Vine Whip and teach that pokemon a lesson!" Nancy yelled angrily, wanted to win the battle more than ever so Arboks's evolution wouldn't be in vain. The Chikorita released two vines from the bud necklace type thing around its neck and grabbed onto Raticate, slamming it into the ground. Chikorita was laughing; Drake could tell it was rather young and inexperienced.

"Raticate try to use Shadow Ball and stop it from hurting you!" Tony yelled fiercer that he had ever yelled. While Raticate was being tossed around, he created the Shadow Ball and sent it at the Leaf pokemon. Raticate didn't have good aim, since he was being flailed around. So, the Shadow Ball hit Chikorita's feet and sent it up in the air, dropping Raticate on the ground.

"Chikorita use Razor Leaf," Nancy ordered. Chikorita flicked its leaf forward, sending leaves towards the struggling Raticate. Raticate took the hits and fell to the ground, fainted. Tony recalled his Raticate and took out his brand new pokemon: Farfetch'd.

"Let's go Farfetch'd!" Tony shouted, releasing the Wild Duck pokemon. Farfetch'd came out of the pokeball and saluted the stadium with his stick. Farfetch'd was a very mannered and loyal pokemon; Tony knew he would have no trouble with him. "Farfetch'd use your speedy Aerial Ace and finish this quick!" Farfetch'd gathered his energy and sped towards Chikorita with his wings out and beak ready to hit. Chikorita simply moves to the left, acting like it was dancing, and dodged the speedy attack.

Farfetch'd gathered himself in mid air and looked a Chikorita like it was crazy. "Chikorita use…" she trailed off as she was interrupted.

"Farfetch'd use Air Cutter while you're in the correct position!" Tony yelled interrupting Nancy's attack. Chikorita looked helplessly up in the air as Farfetch'd's wings glowed and he slashed the air as if he was he was cutting it, sending a blast of air that sent Chikorita rolling on the ground.

"Chikorita hurry and use Synthesis!" Nancy yelled, wanting Chikorita to heal its damage.

"While its healing use Swords Dance, and then use Poison Jab," Tony countered calmly. Farfetch'd landed and spun his stick around, using Swords Dance and raising his attack power. Farfetch'd used Poison Jab, making his stick glow purple, and lunged at the healing Chikorita.

"Chikorita defend yourself with Vine Whip and fight that pokemon off," Nancy ordered defensively. Chikorita released its vines and began whipping Farfetch'd, who was fighting off the vines with the Poison Jab. The two were going at it, when Farfetch'd found an opening and smacked Chikorita across its face. Chikorita fell to the ground, poisoned.

"Farfetch'd hurry and use Air Cutter," Tony ordered. Farfetch'd cut the air with his wings and hit Chikorita with the Air Cutter, causing her to faint right then and there. Nancy recalled Chikorita and put the pokeball in her bag. She pulled out a great ball and threw it high in the sky. A long, skinny brown Rock type pokemon came out and sit down in front of Nancy.

"This is my Sudowoodo; I found him as a Bonsly. There is a village of Sudowoodo in the woods north of Goldenrod. This one followed me home and is my first pokemon," she explained. "Sudowoodo use Rock Throw to knock this little thing out!" Sudowoodo's green bud like fingers glowed and rocks started flying towards Farfetch'd, who got knocked down from the sky.

"Farfetch'd use Aerial Ace and try to do as much damage as possible," Tony ordered, knowing Farfetch'd didn't have any moves that could hurt the Imitation pokemon. Farfetch'd used the Aerial Ace from the ground and rushed towards Sudowoodo. Sudowoodo smiled and looked at Nancy.

"Sudowoodo use Low Kick and then use Mimic!" Nancy shouted. Sudowoodo waited for the perfect chance to use Low Kick, and waited for Farfetch'd to get close enough. Sudowoodo got a fierce look in my eye and kicked the Wild Duck pokemon down to the ground. Farfetch'd rolled to the end of the arena; the Low Kick was very strong and did more damage than Tony thought. Sudowoodo's fingers glowed bright and it started running towards Farfetch'd with great speed, just like an Aerial Ace.

Sudowoodo struck Farfetch'd and sent him crashing into the wall. Tony looked down, saddened by the sight of Farfetch'd losing that bad and recalled him. Tony took out a Luxury Ball and threw it to the ground. Tangela popped out and looked up at Tony happily. "Tangela, I am counting on you to win this," he said to the Vine pokemon. "Now use Absorb!" Tangela's eyes glowed green and Sudowoodo cried, losing its energy. Tangela then released two vines that glowed the same green as her eyes and they wrapped around Sudowoodo, draining a lot of energy.

"Sudowoodo use Fake Tears and get those vines off of you," Nancy ordered. Sudowoodo began crying, making Tangela fill bad and she stopped the attacks. "Good now use Aerial Ace, once more!" Sudowoodo ran at Tangela, using Aerial Ace.

"Tangela use Growth and try to dodge!" Tony yelled at the top of his lungs. Tangela's body glowed green and the attack raised her attack power. She was focused on her own move and fell victim to the Aerial Ace. Tangela tumbled backwards and recovered herself from the powerful attack.

"Tangela finish this off with a Vine Whip," Tony ordered. Sudowoodo landed from the Aerial Ace and was surprised by the Vine Whip. Tangela was using all of her power to whip Sudowoodo her hardest.

"Use Fake Tears again!" Nancy shouted loudly. Sudowoodo began crying again and Tangela stopped the whipping.

"Tangela don't let her fool you, use Vine Whip!" Tony yelled. Tangela slapped Sudowoodo across the face and knocked it down. Sudowoodo looked up as a vine hit it and it rolled on the ground. The referee walked over to the Sudowoodo and rolled it face up.

"The Sudowoodo is out, Tangela is the winner!" yelled the ref. Drake stood up and clapped his hands. Tony ran to Tangela and gave her a huge hug. Nancy walked up to Tony and she congratulated him and left the field.

"Tony is the winner of his bracket and will get his prize! At six o'clock today, he will face Freddy Perkins for the Champ of the Rank. The winner of that battle will get his pokemon license right away and have a battle against the town's gym leader, Dirk Surge," boomed the announcer.

Tony and Drake met up with each other and decided to look for Montana. They went to the Intermediate Trainer Room and found Montana holding Luke's hand. Drake and Tony rolled their eyes upon the sight and pretended to gag.

"Oh hey Drake," Montana mumbled, embarrassed that they saw her and Luke all lovey dovey and such.

"Hey Tana, where have you been," Drake questioned, Montana looked at Luke and smiled.

"I have been with Luke, he just lost to that Derek kid," Montana said, sadly. Luke nodded and began to speak.

"He was very strong and used only one pokemon to take out my three. That Gengar of his is superb," Luke bragged for him. Drake now knew what he had to face if he won his battle in an hour.

The group, including Luke, hung out in the Trainer Room and waited for the battle. Luke and Montana had flirted the whole time, and Tony took the time to make a butt out of himself.

"So are you two a couple or what, because it gets very annoying watching y'all flirting and thinking there is nothing behind it?" Tony asked, making Drake choke on his water that he got earlier that day. Luke and Montana looked at the ten year old and then looked at each other. Montana opened her mouth, about to talk when Luke started before her.

"Well Tony, we have talked about that because I really like her, but she is traveling with y'all and I don't want to make her choose. So, I have decided to just see each other when we can and when the league is over we will talk more," he explained, making Montana frown. Drake took this time to make her happy.

"Well, she can decide on her own. She is my best friend, but I don't think it matters who she goes with," Drake stated rudely. All he wanted was for Montana to be happy, and he knew that he didn't like her like she liked him. Montana looked at Drake teary eyed and began to cry.

"Fine then, if you don't want me to go with you then we will leave now!" she sobbed and yelled at the same time. Drake looked down and began crying all so. He looked up to see Luke and Montana leaving and Luke holding Montana in his arms. Tony patted Drake's back and looked at the door, hoping Montana would realize what Drake did and come back.

"Drake that was a good thing you did their, you just gave up a friendship so she could be happy," Tony said, impressed with Drake's maturity. "I wish I could be like that," Tony mumbled softly. Drake turned around and hugged Tony, crying into his red shirt. Montana was Drake's first friend that he had made on his journey and now that he knew the prophecy was real, he knew he needed her more than ever.

**A/N- Hey everyone, I hope y'alls days are great. Sorry for the late update, I was very busy along with my Beta Reader. Hope you like it, please review and let me know:)**


	24. Chapter 24: A Close Battle!

**Chapter 24**

"Drake Smith, your battle will be starting in fifteen minutes. Please make your way to the field," Nurse Joy said over the intercom. Drake looked at Tony and Tony glance at him as he started walking towards the tunnel.

"Good luck, battle hard Drake," Tony encouraged. Drake nodded his head and continued along the tunnel. Tony found a seat and looked around for Montana; he couldn't believe that he left. Tony saw Drake's opponent walk in and take his place in the trainer's box. Chase was around thirteen and looked a little younger. He wore a black sports jacket over a dark blue shirt and black sweats. He had on a blue backpack and had his pokeballs on both of the shoulder straps.

"This battle will be a 3 on 3 battle with no substitutions," said the ref, looking at the contestants. Both of the boys nodded and held out their first pokeball. Drake concluded that the intercom to the field was broken and decided to introduce himself.

"Hey, I'm Drake Smith from Pallet," he said. Chase nodded and put back his pokeball.

"I'm Chase Folomore from Lenora Town," Chase introduced. Chase picked back up his pokeball and yelled, "Let's go Charmander!" A Charmander came out of the ball and growled at Drake.

"_Wow, this Charmander is really beefed up, there goes my idea of using Charmeleon first," _Drake thought himself. Drake picked a ball off of his belt and threw it up in the air. Drake's Doduo came out and took a battle stance. Doduo looked at Charmander and wanted to laugh. Doduo thought of himself as a battling master and Drake had been working on his ego issues, but it wasn't working out to well.

"Doduo let's start with Rage and Pursuit," Drake ordered. Doduo cried with rage, "Do!" Then he ran at Charmander and lunged at it, alternating his beaks. Doduo couldn't hit Charmander, due to its impressive speed. Chase's Charmander was probably as strong as Drake's Charmeleon, but didn't want to evolve.

"Charmander use Dragon Rage up close and make it back down," Chase ordered. Charmander dodged multiple Pursuits before it could attack and found the perfect time to jump in the air and release the Dragon Rage from above the Twin Bird pokemon. Charmander released a sphere of energy from deep within it and launched it at Doduo. Doduo took the powerful attack full force and fell at Drake's feet.

"Doduo, I am sorry," Drake apologized to Doduo. Doduo stared at him and stood up, ready to battle. "Doduo use Aerial Ace!" Doduo looked at Drake and shook his head. Doduo ran at Charmander with blinding speed, using Quick Attack. Doduo made Charmander jump to the side, dodging Doduo.

"Now, finish this off with Flamethrower," Chase ordered. Charmander turned to face Doduo and released a powerful stream of flames from its mouth. Doduo stood in place and took the hit. Charmander stopped the Flamethrower and Doduo fell down, charred. Drake recalled him and picked another pokeball.

"Go Gyarados!" Drake yelled. Gyarados came out of her ball and screeched loudly, intimidating Charmander. "Gyarados it didn't take a hit at all, so try your hardest!"

"Don't let it attack Charmander! Hurry and use Dragon Pulse," Chase commanded. Charmander opened its jaw and created a wave of energy and sent it at Gyarados, making Gyarados dodge it.

"Gyarados use Water Pulse," Drake ordered. Gyarados created the sphere of water in her mouth and launched it at Charmander. The Water Pulse hit Charmander and sent it backwards. Charmander caught itself and stopped moving with its claws.

"Charmander use Dragon Rage up close by running on its body," Chase ordered. Drake had to do something because if Charmander landed that one hit, it would give them the perfect chance to land another.

"Gyarados stop it with Bite!" Drake yelled, hoping that she could stop it. Gyarados lunged the running Charmander, but missed when it quickly jumped over her and turned in mid air and used the Dragon Rage at the back of her head. Gyarados fell in the dirt and was struggling to get up.

"Finish this with Dragon Pulse!" Chase screamed. Charmander prepared to launch the Dragon Pulse.

"Quickly use Dragon Rage," Drake ordered. Gyarados created a sphere of power and sent it towards Charmander. Charmander launched its Dragon Pulse and the two attacks collided, knocking both pokemon into the wall. Charmander stumbled forward and Gyarados fell down and was barely able to move.

"Charmander use Dragon Rage once more!" Chase ordered. Charmander launched the Dragon Rage and it was heading for the worn out Gyarados. Gyarados looked at Drake and winked.

Drake smiled and yelled, "Use Water Pulse!" Gyarados raised her head and quickly used Water Pulse. The two attacks clashed again and Water Pulse pushed through, smashing into Charmander. Charmander and Gyarados were knocked out and returned to their respective trainers.

"Okay Charmeleon, it's up to you!" Drake yelled as he threw out his starter's pokeball. Charmeleon appeared on the field with a bright flash of light. Charmeleon roared and glared at Chase.

"That thing looks powerful, nevertheless I will win! Time to go, Magnemite," Chase said, sending out his Magnemite. A small, metal ball with magnets on the side came out of the ball. It had one eye and stared at Charmeleon. "Magnemite use Thundershock now!" Magnemite released a shock of electricity at Charmeleon, though the attack barely affected him. He smirked at the ill attempt to attack him.

"Charmeleon let's try to end this quick, so use Flamethrower!" Drake yelled. Charmeleon released the stream of flames and they struck Magnemite, hard enough for it to fall to the ground. Magnemite squinted its eye and glared angrily at the Flame pokemon.

"Magnemite use your Thunder Wave, Sonicboom combo attack," Chase said. Magnemite nodded and created blue electricity and shocked Charmeleon with it, paralyzing him. Once Charmeleon couldn't move Magnemite glowed and pulsed the energy at Charmeleon, using Sonicboom. The attack hit Charmeleon and he cried in pain, taking a lot of damage.

"Charmeleon you have to push through your pain and use Fire Fang," Drake pleaded. Charmeleon closed his eyes and when he opened them they were burning red, and his tail fire grew with power. Drake's pokedex beeped and said, "Charmeleon's ability, Blaze, has been activated." Charmeleon broke free of the paralysis and ran at Magnemite. Magnemite's eye widened as Charmeleon took it in his mouth and burned it. Charmeleon spat out Magnemite and it was charred black.

"Return buddy, now it's your turn Exeggcute!" Chase shouted, calling out a pokemon that was basically made up of six eggs with faces. This Exeggcute was different: It was the color of gold.

"Is that a shiny pokemon?" Drake asked shockingly. Charmeleon crossed his arms and spat flames at the shiny Egg pokemon.

"Yes, you truly are the brightest one out of the bunch," Chase answered sarcastically, and most rudely. Drake smirked and nodded at Charmeleon. Charmeleon ran at Exeggcute with his claw glowing bright, using Metal Claw.

"That won't work, Exeggcute use Hypnosis," Chase commanded seriously, he was mad because Drake had come back and tied the battle. Exeggcute smiled and used a psychic wave to make the charging Charmeleon sleep. Charmeleon stopped his attack and fell to the ground, asleep.

"We have them now, use Leech Seed," Chase laughed. Drake tried to come up with an idea as the seed was planted on Charmeleon's sleeping body. Charmeleon shrugged and his energy was being absorbed.

"Charmeleon you have to wake up, please!" Drake sobbed. Charmeleon heard his cry and stood up with the vines from Leech Seed making him unable to move. Drake got out his pokedex as it beeped again and opened it. "Charmeleon has learned a new move: Flame Burst," said the pokedex. Drake smiled, knowing that the power of Flame Burst and Blaze would end the battle.

"Charmeleon use Flame Burst and combine it with your Blaze ability," Drake ordered. Charmeleon roared and as it roared his tail fire grew over his body, burning the vines and Leech Seed. Exeggcute got a scared looked on its faces and winced at the sight of Charmeleon's bright flaming body. Charmeleon sent the flames off his body and launched the flames at Exeggcute. Exeggcute cried as it was being burned by the flames. Exeggcute closed its eyes and was knocked out.

"Wow, you came back from those loses and beat me. You are awesome," Chase said as he shook Drake's hand. Drake walked up to Charmeleon and hugged him.

"Charmeleon you are my best friend and you are awesome," Drake said, crying on Charmeleon's shoulder. Drake walked off the field with Charmeleon by his side.

"Drake, that was the best battle I have ever seen," Tony screamed as he ran up to Drake. Drake recalled Charmeleon and laughed at Tony's foolishness. They had to go to the Expert field number 1, so they could be introduced as the champions of their brackets.

"Welcome, this is the championship battle pre-celebration. We will show you the awesome trainers that will be battling in this very stadium. The first ones are the Expert battlers: Frederick Burnes from Violet City and Amelia Jones from Vermilion City," boomed the announcer. A tall young man began waving at the stands and so did a old lady that looked almost fifty years old.

"Now, for the Intermediate battlers: Drake Smith from Pallet Town and Derek Risque from Pallet Town," said the announcer once more. Drake walked up to one side of the announcer and waved. He saw a young man walk up to the other side of the announcer, his opponent: Derek Risque. He had crimson eyes that were covered with his dark long bangs. His hair exceeded his neckline and ran his hand through it before he started waving. He wore a red jacket with his sleeves rolled up over a black shirt and a pair of blue jeans held up by a black pokeball belt. He had a long necklace with a large snowflake around his neck and a blue poketch on his wrist.

The two walked down and parted ways. Drake passed Tony on the way down, since he was the next one to be called up. "Now, the Rookie battlers: Tony Wright from Double T Ranch and Freddy Walker from Fuchsia City," boomed the announcer. Tony walked up and waved, just as everyone else had done and so did his opponent. Freddy was a 8 year old boy and was very short with orange hair.

Drake and Tony walked out of stadium as the Expert championship started and ran to the Pokemon Center in a hurry. Drake ran to the counter and asked Nurse Joy, "Has Montana Sanders checked out yet?" Nurse Joy looked at her computer.

"Why yes she has, she checked out about an hour ago," she answered. She turned back to the computer and squinted her eye as she saw something interesting. "She had the Nurse earlier write down a note that says: Please DO NOT tell Drake Smith or Tony Wright," she added. She looked up and Drake and asked, "While we are talking about names, who are y'all?"

"I am Drake Smith," said Drake bluntly.

"And I am Tony Wright," Tony finished. Nurse Joy's eyes widened with surprise.

"Can we act like I never told you anything and you don't tell the head Nurse?" she asked. The boys nodded and she thanked them. Drake and Tony headed upstairs and looked around the hall way where their room was. They knocked on Montana's old door and a old lady with grey hair opened and shoo'd the boys off.

Drake punched the wall and slid down it, crying. He put his hands over his face to hide the tears. Tony let go of a tear or two and helped Drake up. They both needed to focus on their battles later that day.

**A/N- Hey everyone, sorry this one was so short. I didn't have alot planned for this chapter, haha! So, I started football two a days and dont have very much time to write, but I will write at every chance I get. The next chapter will be Drake's Championship against Derek Risque sent by ArchXDeath, my beta reader. Then the chapter after that will be Tony's battle and then something else most likely, then this tournament will be over (finally)! I will give credit to all the OC's at the end of Tony's chapter. Thanks for everything and PLEASE REVIEW:)**


	25. Chapter 25: Tony's Championship!

**Chapter 25**

Drake and Tony walked down to the lobby, nervous about their battles later that day. Drake thought to take some stress off and watched some recent battles on Battle TV. Drake was studying the battles because the one he was watching had a Charizard in it, which he hoped to have one day. Tony couldn't care less so he grabbed Drake's pokedex to entertain himself. While he was using it, a message popped up that read: "To Tony Wright." Tony read it and got a discouraged look on his face. Drake looked up from the battle to see Tony's saddened expression.

"What's it say?" Drake asked, worried about the look on Tony's face.

"Basically, it is telling me that the championship battles will be full battles and that my battle time has been moved to before yours," Tony said with a sad tone, thinking he would have to forfeit.

"Like a six on six battle?" Drake asked, showing his blondness. Tony looked at him like he was stupid and nodded sarcastically. "So what's so bad with that? It's only for Expert and Intermediate right? So, your battle is before mine and mine is the last of the tournament?" Drake asked, excited about being the last battle.

"Well let's see Drake, I don't have six pokemon while the guy I am facing does, so they are making me," Tony said, starting to get angry. Drake put on his thinking face and came up with an idea.

"How would you like it if I let you use Doduo and Weepinbell? I know you already have one of their types but they are your missing pieces," Drake explained. Tony smiled and nodded. They walked out of the Pokemon Center and went to a park. Drake let go of two pokeballs and they revealed Doduo and Weepinbell.

"Hey, I know you two have only been with me for a day or two, but I need y'all to do me a favor," Drake said, hoping Doduo, the rebel of his team, would agree. Doduo looked at

Tony and then looked at Weepinbell, who was already nodding her head. She was very lovable and would battle for anybody. "I need you two to battle with Tony for his championship battle and then come back to me." Weepinbell nodded immediately, whiled Doduo took awhile to decide. Doduo looked down at the two trainers, and then nodded his head in agreement.

"Thank y'all so much," Tony thanked the pokemon. Drake and Tony went back to the Pokemon Center and he called Bill on the video phone. Tony stayed outside of the Pokemon Center and trained with his two temporary team mates.

"Hey Drake, how are things going?" Bill asked.

"Well, Montana left with this guy she met and…" Drake began to explain, but was interrupted by Bill.

"You let my daughter go with some guy and you didn't tell me?" Bill questioned angrily. Drake looked at the ground, trying to keep his cool.

"Your daughter left without telling us. I have tried to call her and sent her messages," Drake retorted. Bill's face was burning red.

"That's not acceptable, I trusted you with her and you do this. This is unbelievable. How could you let her go off with some guy she probably just met?" Bill asked, still shouting at Drake. Drake lost his temper and began yelling at the man.

"Look, I had no control over the situation! All I want is my Scyther back!" Drake yelled. Drake punched the screen and ended the argument, breaking it in the process. In irritation, Drake looked down to see his Scyther's pokeball appear on the Transfer Pad. Before he could feel the relief of having Scyther back, Nurse Joy scolded him for the broken video phone.

Nurse Joy took pity on Drake after he explained his messed up situation, only making him pay one hundred dollars for repairs. She wrapped up his bleeding hand before letting him go, fulfilling her duties as a Nurse even though she probably didn't want to. He met up with Tony at the park, who was playing with his pokemon.

"Tony it's time to go; your battle starts in forty-five minutes!" Drake yelled, trying to get Tony's attention. He forgot how young Tony was and how short his attention span was. Drake ended up having to get on the playground and pull Tony off the slide. Tony calmed down and came back to reality, after fighting with Drake about getting off the playground.

"Okay guys time to go," Tony said, recalling his pokemon. Drake and Tony began walking down the street, making their way towards the Battle Dome. "So Drake what did you do to get your hand wrapped up?" Tony asked, trying to break the silence. Since the time when Montana had left Drake didn't talk much and Tony usually had to start the conversations.

"I called Montana's dad…" Drake stuttered. Tony nodded his head and told Drake to continue his story. "I asked for him to send Scyther back, but he got mad when I told him that Tana had left. He yelled at me, but I ended the conversation with my fist, breaking the video phone," Drake explained.

"I'm so sorry…Did you at least get Scyther back?" Tony asked sympathetically. Drake held a pokeball in his hand and smiled. "That's good," Tony commented as they walked into the Battle Dome. Drake left Tony's side to find a seat in the crowded stands.

"This battle is between Tony Wright from Double T Ranch and Freddy Walker from Fuchsia City. This battle was originally scheduled for seven, but we had to make a change. So, the Intermediate Championship will be at seven and the Rookie Championship is right now!" boomed the announcer. Freddy waved to the crowd and showed his cocky attitude. Tony waved also, but shyly and nervous. He never thought that he would make it this far in the tournament.

"So Tony, are you ready to lose?" Freddy asked rudely. Tony glanced at him, too nervous to answer. "Well let's go! Beedrill time to battle!" Freddy yelled, throwing a Great Ball in the air. The Beedrill hovered in the air, ready to fight. Tony could tell that the Beedrill was powerful by the way it was readying itself for battle.

"Farfetch'd time to go!" Tony yelled, forgetting his nervousness. Farfetch'd popped out of the ball and cried, "Far, Far, Far," as he flipped his stick around his head and pointed it at the Poison Bee pokemon.

"Beedrill use Focus Energy and Rage to boost your attacks," Freddy ordered. The Poison Bee pokemon flashed white, using Focus Energy to land critical hits and then it got an enraged look on its face, using Rage to power up its attacks. Beedrill flew towards the Wild Duck Pokemon with its needles pointed out, ready to pierce anything that got in their way.

"Farfetch'd use Poison Jab to block those needles!" Tony yelled. Farfetch'd's stick glowed purple and he blocked all the attempts from the Bug Pokemon to sting him. The two pokemon were going blow for blow, Beedrill's power was beginning to over power Farfetch'd, so he retreated by flying into the air. Beedrill glared at the fleeing Wild Duck Pokemon and pursued him.

"Beedrill use Pursuit now!" Freddy yelled. The Bug Pokemon's needles became outlined with a white line, showing that they were being used to attack. Farfetch'd's eyes widened as he was struck in the air and sent downward, crashing into the ground. The Bug Pokemon hovered over him and continued to glare at him with its bug eyes.

"Farfetch'd show them power with Swords Dance and Air Cutter," Tony ordered. The Wild Duck Pokemon twirled his stick while singing, "Farfetch'd," over and over again. Farfetch'd finished singing and put his stick in his mouth, so he could utilize both wings. His wing's tips glowed and he sent slashes of air at Beedrill. The slashes hit the Bug Type Pokemon and sent him falling out of the sky. "Farfetch'd use Aerial Ace to finish this," Tony ordered. His opponent couldn't attack nor defend itself from the Aerial Ace and took the hit full power, which caused it to faint after hitting the ground.

Farfetch'd flapped his wings, staying in the air and laughing at the same time. He thought this was one big joke. "So that weakling is laughing, I'll show it a lesson, go Psyduck!" Freddy yelled, angered that Farfetch'd took out his ace so easily. The Duck Pokemon had a plain look on its face and had both its hands on its head. "Psyduck use Water Pulse and knock it down!" Psyduck took its hands off of its head and stuck them outwards, created a sphere of water. It sent the Water Pulse high in the air and Farfetch'd simply dodged it.

"Farfetch'd use Poison Jab now!" Tony yelled at the top of his lungs. Farfetch'd's stick glowed purple and he dove down, ready to strike.

"Psyduck use Confusion," Freddy ordered. Psyduck's eyes glowed pink and the stick came out of his hand, leaving the Wild Duck Pokemon with confused look. The stick floated in front of Farfetch'd and slapped him across the face. Psyduck made the stick hit Farfetch'd so hard he fell to the ground on his back. Farfetch'd got up and his eyes flashed purple, showing that he was poisoned.

"Farfetch'd use Air Cutter," Tony ordered. On the ground, Farfetch'd's wings glowed and he slashed the air, sending slices of air and power at Psyduck. The Water Pokemon used Confusion to throw the stick into the line of fire, stopping the attack and destroying the stick. Farfetch'd's mouth was wide open and he released a couple of tears, losing his stick was like losing his best friend.

"Psyduck use Ice Beam while it's stunned," Freddy ordered. Psyduck opened its mouth and released a powerful beam of ice that knocked Farfetch'd to the wall, freezing him to it. Tony grabbed his Pokeball and recalled him.

Back in the stands, Drake was watching the battle and was impressed with the battle. He took his attention of the battle and looked around the stands. He saw his opponent, Derek Risque looking for a seat. "Hey Derek, I have a seat right here!" Drake yelled, waving his hand high in the air. Derek nodded and walked over to the empty seat.

"Thanks, I couldn't find a seat anywhere," Derek said. He put his attention on the battle and Drake could tell he was analyzing every move.

"So we are from the same town and I have never heard of you," Drake said confused, thinking that he should know who this kid was.

"Yeah, same here," Derek said, shrugging off Drake's conversation. Drake looked back at the battle and began watching it again.

"Go Tangela!" Tony yelled, tossing out the Vine Pokemon. Tangela popped out of her ball and began dancing around, she loved to battle. Psyduck glared at her and it was ready to battle again. "Tangela use Bind now!" Tangela unleashed all of her vines and wrapped her opponent up, squeezing it up as tight as she could. Psyduck grabbed its head, trying to stop its headache.

"Psyduck use your headache to power up Confusion," Freddy ordered calmly, Tony had just played into his plan. Psyduck lifted the attacking Pokemon up in the air, also lifted itself up and dropped them both on the ground. Tangela retracted her vines and rolled on the ground. She shook her head and then was back in her jolly mood.

"Tangela use Growth and Vine Whip," Tony commanded, knowing that Psyduck was slow and couldn't dodge. Tangela glowed green and then released four vines, two to hold it and two to whip it. Freddy ordered Psyduck to counter with Ice Beam, but it winced in pain from its headache, making it unable to attack. Psyduck was taking a lot of damage. "Use Absorb to finish it off," Tony ordered, finishing off Psyduck. Tangela's vines glowed green, draining the remainder of Psyduck's energy.

Tangela had her vines wrapped around Psyduck's arms, ensuring that couldn't use a Water Pulse and a vine was closing its mouth, stopping an Ice Beam attack. Psyduck was defenseless and down for the count when Tangela was done with it. She threw Psyduck into the dirt, finishing it off.

"That Tony kid's not half bad," Derek noted. Drake noticed he wasn't focused on the battle now that it was basically one-sided.

"Yeah, Tony has some real battling skills. I've known him for two weeks and he is a pretty cool little dude," Drake said, making conversation. "So where do you live in Pallet?" The little town had boomed since Ash had beaten the Masters League and the population had tripled in the past five years.

"I lived in the more recent part of town, my family hadn't been there for a while, after all," Derek explained. Drake nodded his head and showed interest in the boy's back round. "So how long have you lived in Pallet?"

"My whole life, my mom is from Lenora Town and my dad is from there I think," Drake said, he had never known a lot about his dad. He was only home for six months every two years. He had never gotten over his adventure stage of his life.

"I see." Derek turned back towards the battle. "Seems that Freddy made his decision.

"Taillow, I am counting on you!" Freddy said, throwing a Nest Ball high in the sky. A bird with a mostly blue body came out and soared in the sky. The Tiny Swallow Pokemon had a red face and a white belly, making it look intimidating.

"How in the heck did you get a Taillow when you live in Fuchsia?" Tony asked. Freddy smiled and chuckled at Tony.

"Well bird pokemon have a migrating season so they can breed. This little one was flying over and saw me training my Quilava about a month ago and challenged me. I caught it and now its one of the rarest catches in Fuchsia," Freddy bragged, thinking he was the coolest person in the world. "Taillow use Wing Attack to show them what you got!" Taillow did a flip in the air and dove for Tangela with its wing ready to hit. Taillow was closing in on the Grass type and she was getting uneasy about this battle.

"Tangela there is no way to stop it, but use Absorb while its attack," Tony ordered, using a strange strategy. Tangela's eye's glowed green and then a green aura appeared on the outline of Taillow's body. Taillow smashed its wing into the Vine Pokemon, sending Tangela rolling in front of Tony.

"Taillow use Focus energy and then use Wing Attack again!" Taillow recouped itself in mid air, taking a deep breath to focus on its power. Taillow circled in mid air once more and dove for Tangela, who was getting very tired and taking a lot of damage. The Flying type smashed into Tangela with a lot of force and drove her back into Tony. Tony and Tangela stood up after being knocked down.

"Taillow don't give them time to attack! Use Quick Attack now," Freddy ordered. Taillow dove back down with great speed, looking for contact.

"Tangela launch all of your vines and use Absorb!" Tony yelled, knowing that Taillow could dodge all the vines, but the vines gave Absorb a larger range. Tangela tried to grab Taillow, but to no avail. Taillow's energy was getting drained as it was weaving in and out of the vines. Taillow finished its attack by ramming its body into Tangela's, knocking her out.

"Your Taillow is a battler," Tony complimented. Freddy shrugged off the compliment rudely and prepared for Tony's next pokemon. "Voltorb let's go!" Tony pulled out a pokeball that unleashed a Pokeball looking pokemon: Voltorb. "Voltorb use your new move: Charge Beam!" Voltorb charged up his power and released it in a powerful beam.

"Taillow use Double Team now!" Freddy yelled, knowing that a Charge Beam could knock Taillow out. Taillow used its speed to create illusionary copies of itself in the air, making it difficult for Voltorb to hit the right one. The Charge Beam blasted through a copy and it vanished upon contact.

"Keep on using Charge Beam and spin!" Tony yelled. Voltorb continued to charge his energy and then he began to spin, making it hard for Taillow's copies to stop him. Voltorb destroyed all of the copies and was chasing the original Taillow with the Charge Beam.

"Taillow kick it up with Quick Attack and hit it," Freddy ordered. Taillow gathered its speed and dove for the Ball Pokemon. Voltorb wasn't quick enough to move and took the brute of the attack. Voltorb rolled into the wall and recoiled roughly.

"Voltorb are you okay?" Tony asked, worried about his pokemon. Voltorb nodded and sparked electricity around his body. The leftover energy from Charge Beam was increasing his power. "Use Screech and then Sonicboom!" Voltorb released a powerful scream from his mouth, causing everybody to put their hands to their ears. Tony had to order a double attack because he knew Screech would make it nearly impossible for Voltorb to hear another order.

"Taillow try to use a Wing Attack!" Freddy yelled at the top of his lungs, but Taillow was flying around aimlessly. Taillow couldn't hear its trainer and was relying on its instincts. Voltorb stopped his Screech and released sonic waves from his body, forcing them upon his opponent. Taillow fell down from the sky and landed harshly. Taillow didn't have enough energy to fly and was straggling on the ground.

"Voltorb use Rollout," Tony ordered, knowing that there was nothing for Taillow to do. Voltorb rolled over Taillow, knocking it out. Freddy had a angry look on his face and recalled his pokemon.

Back in the stands, Drake and Derek were talking about battling strategies and how Tony was young, but talented. Drake had told Derek that he used offensive moves as defensive counters, which was one of the toughest battle strategies. Drake would regret telling Derek his strategy, Derek was a strategist and would use anything he knew to make a battle plan. Drake and Derek were near opposites, but were becoming friends quickly.

"That was all luck," Freddy commented rudely, making Voltorb glare at him. "Cubone do it!" Freddy tossed up a ball and it revealed Cubone: the Lonely pokemon. "Cubone use Focus Energy and then use Leer!" Tony was shocked at Freddy's battle plan for this battle. He thought Freddy would use a physical attack after Focus Energy, but he had to be ready for anything.

Cubone took a deep breath and focused on the battle, and then glared a Voltorb with a soul piercing stare. Voltorb froze up at the sight of the Leer attack and couldn't move. "Cubone play some baseball with Bone Club!" Freddy shouted, excited for Cubone to show its power. Cubone ran at Voltorb and hit him like a baseball, sending him crashing into the wall. Voltorb bounced off the wall and caught himself before he would be playing pinball.

"Voltorb use Sonicboom," Tony ordered. Voltorb unleashed the sonic booms, making Cubone jump in the air to dodge the attack. The force from the Sonicboom hitting the ground launched Cubone in the air, sending it over Voltorb. Voltorb kept his eyes on Cubone, readying for an attack.

"Cubone use Headbutt to knock it out," Freddy commanded. Cubone landed behind Voltorb, in his blind spot. Cubone smashed its hard skull on Voltorb's back and sent him rolling across the ground. Voltorb rolled to face the referee and his eyes were closed, making the referee call him out. Tony recalled his fallen pokemon and hoped Drake's pokemon would obey him.

"Weepinbell go!" Tony yelled throwing Drake's pokeball high in the air. Weepinbell popped out of the ball and cried, "Weep!" in a happy tone. Weepinbell was a jolly pokemon and was never down, unlike her friend Doduo. "Weepinbell use Growth and then Energy Ball!" Weepinbell glowed green, using the sun's rays to power her up. She released a powerful ball of energy like a cannon and sent it at Cubone. The Energy Ball was too powerful for Cubone to stop and it was struck by it.

"Cubone catch yourself and use Headbutt," Freddy ordered. Cubone's Bone Club wouldn't do much damage so he was relying on Headbutt. Cubone charged Weepinbell with its head ready to hit. Tony chuckled at the fact that Cubone would never get close to hit Weepinbell.

"Weepinbell use Vine Whip now!" Tony yelled. Weepinbell released two vines from behind her leaves and whipped Cubone, making it stop the Headbutt. Weepinbell smiled and picked Cubone up by its little arms. "Weepinbell finish it!" Weepinbell flung Cubone across the field and it was knocked out on impact.

"Crap, this is unbelievable!" Freddy yelled, shocking Tony with his rage. Freddy had recalled Cubone and sent a Premier Ball in the air. The white ball released a tan and blue pokemon with a flame Mohawk and flames on its behind. The pokemon cried, "Quil!" and stood on its hind legs, ready for battle. Weepinbell had a frightened look on her face, but she still seemed ready for battle. "Quilava use Flame Wheel to start things off," Freddy ordered. Tony could tell he wasn't worried about the Flycatcher pokemon.

Quilava's flourished and grew all over its body, creating the Flame Wheel. It took a leaping start and rolled its body into a ball, rolling towards Weepinbell. Weepinbell looked at Tony and looked back to see the Flame Wheel moving fast towards her. "Weepinbell use Energy Ball to make it slow down," Tony ordered, feeling helpless. Weepinbell quickly fired an Energy Ball that was pushed back by the flame. Tony's plan to slow Quilava down failed and Weepinbell was sent backwards.

"Finish this with an Ember!" Freddy yelled. Quilava used the momentum from the Flame Wheel and jumped in the air. Quilava turned around and fired small flames from its mouth. Weepinbell closed her eyes on impact. She had scorch marks all over her and she retreated back to Tony.

"Use Synthesis to recover," Tony ordered, kneeling down to Weepinbell. Weepinbell glowed green, trying to use the sun's energy to heal her injuries. Freddy yelled something to Quilava and it was running at Tony. Quilava got close and released a black smoke from its mouth and fire holes, it had used Smokescreen. The Smokescreen had covered the sun's light and had stopped Weepinbell's Synthesis move.

"Now, finish this with Quick Attack!" Freddy shouted, not waiting for Tony to make a counter move. Quilava ran in the smoke and smashed into Weepinbell over and over with incredible speed. The smoke cleared and Weepinbell was fainted while Quilava was beside its trainer, smiling.

"Return Weepinbell," Tony said, recalling Weepinbell inside the safe pokeball. Tony picked another pokeball off his belt and the ball revealed Drake's Twin Bird pokemon. "Doduo use Aerial Ace!" Doduo ran at Quilava with great speed and his beaks ready to pierce.

"Quilava use Flame Wheel to battle it out," Freddy ordered. Quilava spread its flames around its body and ran at the attacking Doduo. The two pokemon hit each other and pushed their hardest to go through one another. The two attacks eventually gave out, causing a stalemate. "Quilava hurry and use Ember," Freddy ordered quickly. Quilava pulled up and fired the Ember attack to force Doduo into the wall.

Doduo staggered forward and recovered from the attack. "Doduo use Quick Attack!" The Twin Bird Pokemon ran at Quilava with his great speed.

"Quilava use Ember to stop it," Freddy ordered. Quilava shot the Ember at Doduo's feet, but Doduo moves side to side, dodging the attack. Doduo rammed himself into the Volcano pokemon. Quilava fell backwards and was struggling to get up.

"Doduo use Rage and then Pursuit," Tony ordered. Freddy smiled and ordered his attack.

"Quilava use Flame Wheel and fight to the finish!" Quilava spread its flames around its body while Doduo had a angry look on its face. Doduo's beaks were outlined black and he ran at Quilava. Quilava did the same, just it was covered it hot flames. The two pokemon collided and the power shook the stadium. A great flame shot into the sky and created a black smoke. The smoke cleared a few minutes later and it revealed that both pokemon were out cold.

The trainers recalled their pokemon and sent out their last pokemon. Freddy threw out a purple pokemon that was made of slime. Drake and Derek revealed the pokemon to be a Grimer. Tony released his Raticate, also known as his most trusted pokemon.

"Raticate start this off with Shadow Ball," Tony ordered. He knew physical attacks wouldn't do much to a pokemon that was made of sludge and slime. Raticate formed a ball filled with shadows and flung it at Grimer. Grimer took the hit and it seemed like it had not taken any damage.

"Grimer now use Mud Bomb!" Freddy yelled. Grimer created a ball of mud and sent it flying at the Mouse pokemon. The ball was sent through the air slow enough that Raticate dodged it and prepared for attack.

"Use Sucker Punch," Tony ordered. Raticate moved at the speed of light and began punching Grimer. Grimer was taking the hits and Tony could tell that it was beginning to feel the pain.

"Grimer hurry and use Minimize!" Freddy shouted. Grimer shrunk down to minimal size and moved away from Raticate. Raticate looked around confusedly and began worrying where it will pop up. "Now use Sludge and then Poison Gas!" Grimer grew back behind Raticate and threw Sludge at his back. Raticate fell to the ground struggling to get the poisonous Sludge off of him. Grimer then released a Poison Gas attack that made Tony choke at the smell. Raticate gagged at the smell and accidentally inhaled it. Raticate's eyes flashed purple, showing that it was poisoned.

"Raticate we have to finish this quick, use Hyper Fang on the Sludge!" Tony yelled. Raticate's fangs glowed and he chomped his way through the Sludge, freeing himself. The Normal Pokemon popped up and a purple aura outlined his body. The poison was depleting his energy quick. Grimer was still and not prepared to move so Tony ordered a Shadow Ball from Raticate.

Before Raticate formed the Shadow Ball, he used a Swords Dance to increase his power. Raticate used his new power to unleash a powerful Shadow Ball that knocked Grimer back into the wall. Grimer's body spread on the wall and recouped itself after waiting for Raticate's poison to take place. Grimer moved in front of its trainer and crossed its arms in a cocky attitude.

"Show them another Swords Dance and Shadow Ball," Tony ordered, knowing this would be the last move because Raticate's poison status was going to end the battle. Raticate quickly used another Swords Dance by jumping around and created a Shadow Ball that hit Grimer so hard that it exploded and its slime was all over the arena. The slime gathered in the center to form a knocked out Grimer.

"Grimer is unable to battle! The winner is Raticate and Tony Wright is the Champion of the Rookie bracket!" yelled the referee. Raticate smiled and then fell over from the poison. Tony ran to his side and pulled out an Antidote to relieve the poison status.

Tony met up with Drake and Derek in the Trainer Room for a thirty minute recess before their battle. "Nice battle," Derek complimented.

"Thanks! Do y'all want to go with me to get my awards?" Tony asked the trainers. Both of them nodded and they walked to the awards table. "Hi, my name is Tony Wright and I need my prizes for winning my bracket and division."

"Oh yes, you get a Pokemon Egg," said the attendant as he smiled. He pulled out three eggs and said, "These pokemon have been bred for new trainers, so any one of them will be a good pokemon to have." One egg was a pale blue with white markings, the second one was a pure dark blue, and the last was brown and black. Tony studied the eggs and pointed at the pale blue one.

The attendant handed over the egg and Tony held it tightly. The attendant also looked under the desk, looking for something. The man pulled out a Pokedex, registering it to Tony. Tony leaped up in the air out of pure happiness, almost dropping his new egg. The group left to the Trainer Room and Drake prepared for his battle against his new friend: Derek.

**A/N- Yay! Tony get's a Pokedex and becomes an official Trainer. I am still deciding whether he will compete in the league or not. I would like him too, but I dont know:) Everybody PLEASE review! Let's see if y'all can get up to 40 reviews before the next chapter:) REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW:)**


	26. Chapter 26: Drake vs Derek Part 1

**Chapter 26**

"Welcome to the Intermediate Championship Battle with Drake Smith and Derek Aaron Risque! This will be a full battle with no substitutions! Let's get started!" boomed the announcer. The crowd cheered as Derek pulled out a pokeball and threw it out on the field. He released a ghost type Pokemon: Gengar. It floated above the ground before landing and stared at Drake.

"A Gengar, well let's go Kadabra!" Drake yelled. Kadabra came out of the pokeball, twisting his spoon in a military fashion, and then pointed it at Shadow. The two pokemon stared at each other; the trainers sensed a rivalry between the two. Drake knew that the Gengar family and the Alakazam family didn't get along, but he didn't know it was like that.

"Shadow, use Destiny Bond," Derek ordered the ghost type, revealing its name. Shadow's eyes glowed and a dark circle formed around its feet and the circle moved under Kadabra's feet. Drake had a confused look on his face and Derek saw it.

"Destiny Bond is a move that benefits me, if you knock Shadow then your Kadabra is knocked out too," Derek said. Drake looked at Kadabra and knew that Shadow would use that move on every pokemon, so he had to defeat it the first time.

"Kadabra, use Confusion and see what it does," Drake ordered, not knowing a strategy. Kadabra's eyes glowed pink as he attempted to pick up Shadow, but the move failed. Shadow grinned and looked at its trainer.

"Shadow finish this with Shadow Ball." Derek ordered. Shadow put its hands in front of its face and created a Shadow Ball, sending it towards Kadabra. Kadabra jumped in the air to dodge the attack, only to be hit by it in the back. Shadow had controlled the Shadow Ball and redirected it towards his back, sending him to the ground.

"Kadabra, use Ice Punch!" Drake yelled. Kadabra punched the ground to help him get up and stood on his two feet. His fist was covered in a deep layer of ice as he lunged at the Gas pokemon. Shadow dodged every punch with grace and landed in front of Derek.

"Time to use Sludge Bomb," Derek ordered in a decisive tone. Shadow put its palms outward and balls of sludge flew at Kadabra, who was a few inches away.

"Quickly use Confusion and send them back," Drake quickly ordered. Kadabra's eyes radiated pink as he controlled the flying Sludge Bomb attack, sending it crashing into Shadow. Shadow took the hit but stood its ground, smiling its evil smile. "Hurry and use Fire Punch and Thunderpunch," Drake ordered, hoping to get an effective attack in. Kadabra took the moment of surprise and lunged, fists pointing at Shadow, hitting it with both attacks.

Shadow did a backwards roll and barely took any damage. It smiled again, irritating Kadabra. "Shadow, use Shadow Ball again!" Derek yelled. Shadow created another Shadow Ball and sent it towards the Psi pokemon.

"Use Confusion again," Drake ordered, knowing that the combined mental powers of the two pokemon will make the attack explode and that is when he will use the elemental punches. Kadabra used Confusion to stop the Shadow Ball in its tracks. The attack was being pushed by each pokemon and neither one of them was giving up. The Shadow Ball exploded, forcing a huge cloud of smoke to make the visibility of the field nearly impossible.

"Hurry and use the punches all in one!" Drake yelled. Kadabra charged through the smoke and combined all of the elemental punches into one super powerful punch that had fire and electricity under a layer of ice. Kadabra found Shadow through the smoke and smacked it hard enough for Shadow to crash into the wall.

"No! Shadow hurry and use Curse!" Derek yelled. Shadow emitted a dark purple aura as it got a painful look on its face. A stream of the dark purple energy connected with Kadabra, and then disappeared. Kadabra and Shadow stumbled back to their trainers, obviously taking a lot of damage.

"Use Shadow Ball once more," Derek ordered. Shadow floated up in the air, sending yet another Shadow Ball at Kadabra, but this time it split into three different Shadow Balls. Kadabra looked up and saw the powerful attacks heading for him.

"Kadabra, use one of your punches to knock the Shadow Balls down!" Drake yelled. Kadabra formed a Fire Punch on one fist and a Thunderpunch on the other and punched down two Shadow Balls. The third one hit Kadabra in the stomach and smashed him in the wall. Kadabra was barely able to stand up and then he got a purple aura around him, Drake concluded that the aura was hurting him and diminishing his energy. Kadabra fell on both knees and couldn't move.

"Shadow, use Sludge Bomb!" Derek yelled, building the momentum of the battle. Shadow sent a flurry of Sludge Bombs at Kadabra, aiming to knock its target out.

"Kadabra! No!" Drake yelled. Kadabra raised his spoon making a colorful psychic beam launch from it, overpowering the Sludge Bombs and hitting Shadow. Kadabra fell to the ground, knocked out. Drake saw Shadow fall as well. The first battle ended in a draw. The trainers recalled their pokemon and complimented each others battling skills.

"Let's go Zorro!" Derek yelled. His pokeball revealed a metal pokemon with magnets that connected three Magnemite: Magneton. Zorro floated above the air and glared at Drake.

"_Magneton is a Electric/Steel type, so I'll use Charmeleon," _Drake said to himself. Drake picked Charmeleon's pokeball off of his belt and threw it up in the air. "Go Charmeleon!" Charmeleon came out of the ball spitting flames at the ground, standing his ground against Zorro.

"Zorro, use Flash Cannon," Derek ordered, making the first move like always. Zorro started pulsing energy to its magnets, blasting the energy towards Charmeleon. Charmeleon thought he could take the hit until Drake ordered an attack.

"Hurry and use Flamethrower!" Drake shouted. Charmeleon released a powerful stream of flames that stopped the Flash Cannon in its place. The attacks pushed back and forth until Flash Cannon broke through and hit Charmeleon. Charmeleon took the hit and he stood, barely affected.

"Show them what really power is, use Flame Burst!" Drake yelled. Charmeleon was engulfed in flames and sent the fire to Zorro. Although, Zorro moved to the left and dodged the attack, Zorro was very fast for a steel type pokemon.

"Zorro hurry and use Thunderbolt while it's not paying attention," Derek commanded. Zorro released a powerful blast of energy from its body and struck Charmeleon hard. Charmeleon stumbled backwards, falling over in the process. "Finish it with Sonicboom!" Zorro's magnets began to glow, pulsing powerful energy towards Charmeleon.

"Charmeleon use Dragon Rage and then charge it with Fire Fang!" Drake yelled with intensity. Zorro wasn't as fast as Charmeleon in close combat, so Charmeleon would definitely hit. Charmeleon made his Dragon Rage clash with Sonicboom, creating a cloud of smoke. Charmeleon took the opportunity and ran through it with his Fire Fang ready to go. Charmeleon found Zorro and bit onto one of its heads. Zorro was engulfed in flames and cried in pain, taking a ton of damage.

"Zorro get it off of you with Thunderbolt and then use Tri Attack to finish this!" Derek yelled, wanting to win this battle and not end it with another tie. Zorro knocked Charmeleon off with a powerful Thunderbolt, forcing him to crash into the ground. Charmeleon looked up and saw Zorro form a beam of ice, fire, and electricity from each one of its outer magnets, firing them towards him.

"Charmeleon quickly use a defensive Flame Burst!" Drake yelled, hoping the new strategy would work. Charmeleon was covered in flames and stood up. He used the flames to knock down the ice and fire beams, but the electric beam hit him in the chest and knocked him back down. Charmeleon's eyes burned intensely and his tail flame burned, bringing the flame around his body burning hotter and more powerful than ever.

"Take them down with one last Flame Burst!" Drake yelled. Charmeleon jumped in the air and used his ability, Blaze, to blast a super powerful Flame Burst at Zorro. Zorro took the hit and fell to the ground, knocked out. Derek took out a pokeball and recalled his fallen pokemon.

"Those were some nice moves, that defensive Flame Burst was impressive," Derek complimented. He took out another pokeball and tossed it onto the field. Drake didn't know what Pokemon he would send out next, but he knew that it wouldn't be a simple Rattata. Drake was in the biggest battle on his journey yet, fearing that he wouldn't come out as the winner. Drake looked at his Charmeleon, who was radiating the determination and will to win. This helped Drake regain his confidence. He knew he could win this battle.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Sorry, for the really late update. I am now going to udpate once to twice a week. I will always update on Friday, but I will also sneak a chapter in on Tuesday's too. Thanks for all of y'alls support, when I get writers block all I do is read my reviews and that makes me feel so much better. I want to make a special thanks to Retro Charizard and Zack143 for giving me so much support. I also want to thank ArchXDeath for being my Beta Reader. Oh yeah, and another special thanks to Retro Charizard for proof reading this for me while my Beta was out. Please Review! Thanks:)**


	27. Chapter 27: Drake vs Derek Part 2

**Chapter 27**

The ball revealed a large blue dinosaur looking pokemon with fins as arms and legs. Drake knew the Pokemon as a Lapras: the Transport Pokemon. "Aura, use Rain Dance and then Water Pulse!" Derek yelled to his Lapras. Aura cried into the sky and clouds came over the arena and it began raining, lowering Charmeleon's power and raising Aura's water power. Aura looked down and created a sphere of water and sent it towards Charmeleon, who was weakening by the minute due to the rain.

"Use Dragon Rage and try to fend it off," Drake ordered, knowing it was a far chance in the universe for the attack to be blocked. Charmeleon didn't have time to fire the Dragon Rage and was hit by the Water Pulse, which caused an explosion giving double damage to Charmeleon. Charmeleon lay on the ground with his eyes closed. The referee announced him out. Drake called back his Flame pokemon and took out another pokeball.

"_Ice types are weak against fighting types, so Primeape is the obvious choice,"_ Drake said to himself, taking out Primeape's pokeball. He threw the ball on the field and his Primeape came out, punching and kicking. "Use Karate Chop," Drake ordered. Primeape ran at Aura, knowing that it couldn't move since it had no legs only fins. Aura took the hit and skidded back, not taking a lot of damage. Drake could tell that Aura was a defensive powerhouse.

"Aura, use Ice Beam and freeze it," Derek ordered. Aura opened its mouth and ice formed in it. Aura sent the attack at Primeape, who was told to dodge it by jumping. Aura followed the jump and barely froze one of his ankles. Primeape fell to the ground with the heavy ice around his foot, causing him to smash into the ground. "Aura, use Ice Shard!" Aura gathered the same ice energy in her mouth as an Ice Beam, but this time Aura created several Ice Shards and sent them towards Primeape.

"Primeape use Rage and then counter with Low Kick and Karate Chop," Drake ordered. Primeape got so angry that his veins popped out and automatically broke the ice on his ankle. Primeape stood up and kicked and chopped down the Ice Shard attack. As he got closer his moves got more powerful, frightening Aura. Primeape kicked Aura across the face with Low Kick and chopped it in the neck with Karate Chop, repeating the attacks rapidly.

"Aura, use an Ice Beam/Water Pulse combo attack now," Derek ordered, knowing Aura couldn't take much more. Aura created a Water Pulse in her mouth and used Ice Beam to cover it in ice, giving it the secondary effect of freezing. With Primeape being so close, he bounced of the attack and rolled on the ground. Aura sent the combination attack to Primeape, making him roll and dodge the attack. The Ice Beam/Water Pulse broke on the ground and ice flew around the arena. Primeape tried to dodge, but was knocked into the wall.

"Primeape, Lapras is tired. Hurry and use a Seismic Toss from behind," Drake ordered. Primeape used a chunk of the wall to help get him up and started running at the back of Aura. Aura looked around trying to find Primeape, but was surprised when Primeape jumped onto its shell and flipped around, grabbing Aura's neck. Primeape used all of his strength to get Aura off the ground and swung Aura around. Primeape released his opponent. Aura smashed into the ground and was out cold. Primeape stood proud in front of Drake, tired and near fainting.

"Primeape, can you battle," Drake asked the Pig Monkey pokemon. Primeape nodded his head and put his fists in front of his face, ready to battle once more.

"That is an impressive Primeape, but Soran will take care of that," Derek said, releasing an Espeon from its ball. Soran took an elegant stance in front of Primeape, glaring at him. "Soran, use Quick Return!" Espeon ran with the quickness and agility of a Quick Attack, but the attack had the combined attack power of Quick Attack and Return. Since Return was a move that is based off of friendship and Espeon's evolution is activated because of a high level of friendship, the attack could knock out a worthy opponent. Soran was cloaked with energy and smashed into Primeape, slamming him into the wall.

"Primeape, use Rage, then Karate Chop and Low Kick again," Drake ordered. Primeape got am angry look in his eyes and charged Soran, who was sitting back and watching the attack.

"Finish it with Psychic," Derek stated, pointing at Primeape. Soran's eyes and jewel radiated pink, focusing on her Psychic abilities. Soran stopped the attacking Pig Monkey Pokemon. Soran emitted a wave of psychic power that sent Primeape crashing into the wall once more, which caused the wall to fall and pummel Primeape. The referee ran to the scene and called Primeape out. Drake recalled his Primeape, who had fought valiantly to the end.

"Scyther I know it has been a long time, but I'm counting on you!" Drake shouted throwing a pokeball high in the air. Scyther came out, slicing his scythes across the air, showing Soran that he was not scared. "Scyther, use Agility and then combine the speed with Quick Attack," Drake ordered. Scyther moved at the speed of light and moved towards Soran.

"Soran, use Shadow Ball," Derek commanded. Scyther dodged every Shadow Ball with ease, because his speed picked up using Quick Attack. Scyther was moving so fast that a Psychic attack couldn't stop him, proving Drake's plan a good one. His plan was to get Scyther moving so fast that Soran couldn't use Psychic. Scyther bashed Soran repeatedly, making her fall to the ground. Scyther backed down and stood on the other side of the field, waiting for an attack.

Soran stood up, acting like it had not taken any damage. "Espeon, use a Return attack!" Derek yelled. Soran cloaked itself in energy formed by Derek's friendship as it charged Scyther. Scyther prepped to use a speed move, but Drake surprised him by ordering a Fury Cutter move. Scyther put his scythes in an X in front of his body, glowing green. Soran and Scyther duked it out and they were even, blow for blow. Soran landed a hit in Scyther's stomach, causing him to stumble back. Scyther grew angry, which caused him to slash at Soran, landing powerful blows. Soran rolled on the ground and stood back up, panting hard.

"Drake, you should be proud. No one in this tournament has brought my Soran this kind of battle yet," Derek complimented. "Soran, time to use Psychic!" Soran focused all of her psychic powers on Scyther and lifted him off of the ground, diminishing his health at the same time. Psychic was a more powerful version of Confusion, so it dealt a lot more damage. Scyther cried in pain and tried to break free of the strong Psychic attack, but to no avail. Soran sent Scyther into the ground, making him clash with it hard.

Soran lifted him back up in the air and repeated its attack, smashing Scyther in the ground. Drake couldn't take any more of this and yelled, "Scyther! Hurry and use Agility and Quick Attack to break out of that Psychic!" Scyther started blurring in the psychic hold, eventually braking free of it and hit Soran hard. Soran crashed into the wall, causing her to have trouble getting up. Scyther didn't want lose momentum, so he used a brand new move: Slash. Scyther's scythes were glowing with pure power as he slashed at Soran, pumped up at the sight of his new move.

"Soran, hurry and use Shadow Ball," Derek ordered. Soran created a powerful sphere of shadows, preparing to send it at Scyther.

"Scyther, try to combine your Fury Cutter and Slash to knock Soran out!" Drake yelled. Scyther's scythes emitted a bright green aura, forming a green scythe that covered over each of his regular ones, making them more powerful than ever. Scyther couldn't control the new power and when he slashed at Soran, his claws released their power. The combined power of the "Fury Slash" and the Shadow Ball created an explosion that knocked both pokemon out.

"Both pokemon are unable to battle, this leaves this match to be a two on two battle!" yelled the ref as the trainers recalled their pokemon. Derek pulled out a pokeball, throwing it on the field, releasing a brown pokemon with a skull over its face and a bone that it used to swing around like a club. The pokemon was a Marowak, which Drake knew they were tough Pokemon to beat. It finished swinging its bone club and pointed it at Drake.

"Gyarados take care of this," Drake said, tossing a pokeball high in the air. Gyarados came out of her ball and screeched at the top of her lungs, lowering her opponent's attack power. Marowak hunkered back as it was readying to attack.

"Guardia, use Swords Dance and then use Stone Edge!" Derek yelled, ordering the Bone Keeper Pokemon. Guardia twirled its bone around, raising its attack power and then created stones out of mid air, forcing them circle around its body. Guardia released the stones, making them pummel Gyarados. Gyarados fell on the ground, taking a lot of damage. She stood up as she released a strong tornado of energy from her mouth that struck Guardia, sending it smashing into the ground. There would be no field left when this battle was done.

"Gyarados, that was Twister," Drake said, excited that she learned a new move. "Keep up the pace and use Water Pulse, but send this one with a Twister behind it!" Drake wanted to finish this battle, wanting to show his pokemon's power. Gyarados formed the Water Pulse and began making the Twister behind it.

"Guardia, use Bonemerang and stop that attack!" Derek yelled. Guardia threw its bone club towards Gyarados. The club collided with the forming attacks in her mouth, causing them to erupt violently. Gyarados fell to the ground, struggling to get up. She took a lot of damage from the explosion and from the strong Stone Edge, which was an attack that she weak against. Gyarados struggled to get up as she glared at Guardia.

"Gyarados, use Water Pulse!" Drake yelled. Gyarados formed a quick Water Pulse at full power. Water Pulse headed for Guardia, if Guardia were to be hit, it would suffer a lot of damage.

"Guardia, use another Swords Dance then hit it back with Bone Club," Derek ordered. Guardia gracefully twirled its bone in the air, smashing it into the Water Pulse. The Water Pulse smashed into Gyarados's face, sending her to the ground. "Guardia use another Stone Edge!" Guardia created more stones out of mid air, propelling the stones at the weak Gyarados.

"Try and use a Dragon Rage to stop those stupid rocks," Drake ordered, irritated of how a Ground type was beating his Water type. Gyarados used the rest of her energy to send the Dragon Rage at the flying stones. The attacks clashed, canceling each other out. The stones evaporated from the intense energy and the leftover energy hit Guardia, sending it on its behind. The ref called Gyarados out, forcing Drake to recall her.

"Kangaskhan, I am counting on you!" Drake yelled, sending out his last pokemon: Kangaskhan. Kangaskhan came out of her ball, before setting her baby to the side. Kangaskhan roared and was ready for battle.

"Guardia use Bonemerang!" Derek ordered. Guardia took a jumping start, flinging the bone club at Kangaskhan. Kangaskhan smirked as she glanced at Drake.

"Use Mega Punch and show them power!" Drake yelled, using all of the strategies he knew to defeat a powerhouse like Guardia. Kangaskhan coated his fist in pure power, crushing the bone club in one hit. The bone crumbled into pieces in front of Kangaskhan. She charged Guardia, hitting it so hard that Guardia flew into the wall. Guardia stumbled from the impact and was barely able to stand up.

"Guardia use Stone Edge," Derek ordered. Guardia once again created the stones out of mid air, forcing them upon Kangaskhan.

"Kangaskhan, use Rock Tomb on your self!" Drake yelled, hoping the strategy would work. Kangaskhan lifted her hands in the air as she created boulders from the air and let them fall around her. The boulders blocked the Stone Edge and Guardia kneeled on one knee, almost out of energy. "Now, use Double Hit to send the boulders flying at Guardia!" Kangaskhan used her powerful fists and tail to hit the boulders, sending them flying at Guardia. The boulders pounded Guardia and the referee called Guardia out.

"Drake this is the last battle, are you ready?" Derek asked, smiling as he took out his last pokeball. Derek sent the ball high in the air and with a bright flash of light it released the pokemon within. The Pokemon was a Vibrava, Drake knew Kangaskhan had a tough battle coming. "Mirage let's go, use Dragonbreath!" Mirage released a blue flame from its mouth and the flames covered Kangaskhan, making her shriek loudly.

"Kangaskhan, use Rock Tomb to knock it down!" Drake yelled, knowing Kangaskhan couldn't take another hit like the last Dragonbreath. Kangaskhan created boulders over Mirage and released them. Mirage used its impressive speed to move before the boulders hit, now hovering over Kangaskhan.

"Mirage, use Sand Tomb," Derek ordered, knowing he had this battle in the bag. Mirage used its wings to create a sand tornado around Kangaskhan, trapping her in place. Kangaskhan punched the Sand Tomb and her punch recoiled, hitting her in the face. "Mirage use Dragonbreath along with the Sand Tomb!" Derek yelled, making the last move. Mirage released the powerful flame; the Dragonbreath flowed with the Sand Tomb. Kangaskhan cried in pain and fainted in the Dragonbreath/Sand Tomb. "Mirage stop attacking!" Derek yelled, worried about Drake's pokemon. Mirage used its wings to end the Sand Tomb, revealing the knocked out Kangaskhan.

Drake ran to his hurt Kangaskhan and hugged her while she was lying on the ground. Her baby ran to her side and hopped in its pouch. Drake recalled his pokemon and shook Derek's hand. "Derek you have bested me. You are one serious trainer. I hope I see you again," said Drake as he walked off.

Drake and Tony met up in the Trainer Room and they left to collect Drake's reward for winning his bracket. Dirk Surge was at the desk and he gave Drake his prize.

"This is a Metal Coat. It is used to evolve certain pokemon, like your Scyther. If you give this to your Scyther it will evolve," Dirk explained as he handed the Metal Coat to Drake.

"How does it make a pokemon evolve?" Drake asked, ashamed that he didn't know.

"Well it all depends. If you want a speedy evolution you can use your pokedex to trade it to someone and it will evolve when trading. If you don't care when it evolves, then just give it to Scyther and it will determine when to use it," Dirk finished. Drake nodded and left to go to the Pokemon Center with sleep at the top of his mind.

**A/N- Sorry for the long wait. School has really hit me hard. I'm a tenth grader and I'm taking college prep and some college courses already, so the work load in horrible. Thank goodness it's Friday and I can finally write:) Hope you like it, PLEASE REVIEW!**


	28. Chapter 28: Training Day Gone Bad!

**Chapter 28**

Tony and Drake prepared for a day of training after the Battle Royal. Tony admired his brand new egg as he was polishing it, showing its natural beauty. Drake was packing up the room because they planned to camp out on Route 11 during their last couple of nights in Vermillion. They planned to train before challenging Dirk Surge, the Vermillion City Gym Leader.

"So Tony, have you decided if your going to challenge the league or not?" Drake asked, he personally didn't care if he did or not. He just wanted Tony to make sure he could do it.

"I really do want to," Tony answered. "I think I can do it and I know my Pokemon can do it." Tony smiled as he picked up his orange and brown bag. He went to the mirror and spiked up his short, brown hair. Drake laughed at the young boy because he was a stickler about his hair. Drake, on the other hand, left his hair medium length and shaggy.

"Well, that's great. Let's get out of here!" Drake said, slamming the door to the room. Drake was going down the stairs and tripped over his shoe lace, making him stumble down them. Tony stood at the top of the staircase, laughing his hardest because his role model just fell down the stairs like a loser.

"Wow Drake, that was graceful," Tony laughed as Drake stood up from the hurtful fall. Drake now had a banged up hand from smashing the video phone and a hurt knee from falling down the stairs. Drake limped over to the desk, demanding the nurse to look at his knee. Since Montana had left, he had become more offensive and rude. He was tired of getting hurt, so he changed to protect himself.

The nurse looked at his knee, telling him he sprained it. "Well, you need to wear this brace and you'll have to be on crutches for a few weeks," said the nurse with a fake smile. She quickly grabbed the brace and the crutches, giving them to Drake.

Drake and Tony walked along the street, moving towards Route 11. They saw a lot of trainers battling, having a splendid time with themselves. "This is the place to train!" Drake yelled. Vermillion had a lot of strong trainers around it all the time, because it was the harbor town of Kanto, meaning that ships left to and from there.

"So, let's get started. Tony, you're gonna need to train hard to defeat Dirk. Go train your Pokemon," Drake lectured. Tony ran off to another field behind some trees, leaving Drake to get busy. "Okay first things first, let's call Gary and ask him for Primeape and Kangaskhan." Drake typed Gary Oak's phone number into his Pokedex, making the call.

"Hello Drake, how are you?" asked the hyped-up Professor.

"Well, I am having a training day and I was wondering if you could permit me to have all my Pokemon at once?" Drake asked.

"Why yes, I will." Gary answered.

"Thanks, one question though. Why are you so happy?" Drake asked, wondering why he had all of a sudden had a change of mood.

"Well, my oldest daughter Stephanie passed her Trainer Exam and will be starting her journey next year. Then my second oldest Zach caught a Rattata and my youngest turned five. Also, to top it all off, my wife, Trisha is pregnant!" Gary said, almost yelling into the phone.

"Congrats, maybe I will battle her someday," Drake said, hanging up the call. He pushed a button on his Pokedex and two, minimized Pokeballs showed up. Drake smiled and threw all of his Pokeballs into the air. His team materialized in front of him, making him put on a huge grin. He loved seeing his pokemon together like this. "Well today we are going to work on combos and attacking strategies!"

"Charmeleon your up first, the rest of you don't get into trouble," Drake laughed, winking at Kangaskhan, the mother of the team. Charmeleon walked beside Drake and crossed his arms, showing the team that he was number one. The other pokemon ran, looking for something to do. Charmeleon stood beside Drake, patiently waiting for orders. "Charmeleon we are going to work on a Fire Fang and Dragon Rage combo. I saw a Charizard use it on T.V and I know you can do it," Drake said, staring into Charmeleon's serious eyes. He was always so serious and ready to battle; he just had a battling personality. Charmeleon nodded and engulfed his jaw in fire, using the ferocious Fire Fang.

"Now use Dragon Rage on that tree!" Charmeleon kept the flames around his jaw and created an orb of power that came within him. The Dragon Rage was blue like normal, but it was surrounded with flames from the Fire Fang. Charmeleon released the powerful attack, destroying some trees in the process. Another trainer was watching the attack and was impressed with the Charmeleon's power.

"Hey you there!" yelled the short, red haired man. Drake could tell he was a man because he had a beard covering most of his face. Drake nodded to the remark, which caused the man walk over. "You wanna battle? I am here from Olivine City on business and I wanted to have a battle with someone."

Drake looked at Charmeleon, who nodded while crossing his arms and glaring at his new opponent, which caused the man to smile. "Okay Charmeleon this battle will be the end of your training," Drake said.

"This will be a one on one battle, now go Steelix!" yelled the man, releasing a large, Iron Snake Pokemon. Drake smirked at the pokemon, because his brother used a Steelix in his Johto League Finale and it won the battle for him. So, he knows how powerful they can be. Charmeleon looked up at the Steelix, taking his stance in front of Drake.

"Charmeleon let's start this off with Flamethrower!" Drake ordered. Charmeleon launched a powerful stream of flames at the Steel type: Steelix.

"Steelix use Autotomize to dodge and then use Dragonbreath," said the man like the Flamethrower wasn't a threat. Steelix shed its metal skin, making him faster than before. Steelix ducked, dodging the attack and then it released a blue flame from its mouth. The Dragonbreath knocked Charmeleon into a tree, the attack was very strong and so was its user: Steelix.

"Charmeleon are you okay?" Drake asked, worried about the Flame Pokemon. Charmeleon nodded, facing the Iron Snake Pokemon. "Use your new combo: Fire Fang/Dragon Rage!" Charmeleon used the Fire Fang to surround the Dragon Rage in flame and sent it towards Steelix. The attack struck the target, making it crash into the ground.

"That is one powerful combo. Steelix use Slam to finish this," commanded the man. Steelix used its long tail to slam into Charmeleon. The force from the tail knocked Charmeleon out as he rolled on the ground. Drake ran over to his fallen Pokemon, rubbing his head.

"You did great, now get some rest," Drake said as he recalled Charmeleon. He walked up to the man and shook his hand. "Thanks for the practice, it was really helpful," Drake thanked the man as the man walked back into the city. "Time for Gyarados's training." Drake walked through the destroyed trees to find Gyarados in the river playing with wild Magikarp. She was definitely one of a kind. Usually Gyarados would destroy everything in site and wouldn't deal with weak Pokemon, but Drake's Gyarados did.

"Gyarados it's time to train. We are going to work on that Twister/Water Pulse combo," ordered Drake. Gyarados nodded and began creating the Water Pulse in her mouth. Drake smiled as it seemed like it was going to work the first time out. She started forming the Twister behind the Water Pulse when it overpowered and exploded in her mouth. Gyarados fell in the water, not wanting to get up.

"Gyarados are you okay?" Drake asked as he saw that she wasn't getting up. Gyarados looked down at the ground, disappointed in herself. "Hey, don't beat yourself up about it. It was the first time since the tournament that you practiced that combo." Gyarados shrugged and wouldn't get up. _"I need Kadabra to tell me what she is saying,"_ Drake within his mind. Drake summoned Kadabra, when he said that. Kadabra walked through the bushes and smiled upon seeing Drake.

"Kadabra I need you to tell me what is wrong with her," Drake ordered the Psi Pokemon. Kadabra walked up to the depressed Gyarados and began talking in their Pokemon language.

"_Drake, she is upset with herself. She feels since she lost so many battles during that tournament that she let you down," _said Kadabra's voice inside Drake's head.

"_Okay, I will take care of it. Thank you,"_ Drake answered to the remark. Drake walked back up to Gyarados, petting her head. "Don't worry about losing. It is apart of battling. We battled a lot of strong pokemon." Gyarados still looked at the ground. "Let's make a deal. We will both work our hardest to be the best and get stronger," said Drake, making Gyarados stand up.

"That's what I am talking about. Now try that combo again!" Drake yelled, excited that he got that over with. He wasn't very good when it came to other's emotions. Gyarados formed another Water Pulse, but this time she formed the Twister right as the Water Pulse grew. The Twister pushed the Water Pulse out of her mouth, creating the combo move. Gyarados's attack slammed into the water, creating a tidal wave that soaked Drake.

"That was really good!" Drake exclaimed. Gyarados smiled and thrashed around the large river in happiness. Well, I'm going to go train Scyther now. Behave yourself!" Drake trailed off as he walked back to the open field. Drake saw Scyther in tree, relaxing. He was the calmest of the team. "Scyther it's your turn!" He jumped down from the tree, ready to get this over with.

"Let's perfect the Fury Cutter/Slash combo," Drake said, noticing that Scyther was holding the Metal Coat. He didn't remember giving it to him, but lately everything was a blur to him. Scyther rubbed his scythes together, sharpening the blades. They glowed bright with the power of a Slash move. The brightness was outlined by a light green powered by the Fury Cutter. This was an odd combination, but Drake's brother used it and Drake knew his Scyther could do it. Scyther was focused on controlling the power of the two attacks, when they clashed together causing an explosion like before. Scyther slammed into a tree, but had no trouble standing up. Scyther flew back up into the same tree and relaxed, focusing his mind on training.

He never liked to battle since Mason beat him into it, but now that Drake has shown him that he has a choice he prefers not to. Scyther will battle, however when called on by Drake. Scyther jumped out of the tree, hovering in mid air. He combined his Fury Cutter and Slash attacks to create the combo attack, but this time he slashed through the tree. The tree toppled over, falling towards Drake.

"Charizard catch it and stop it!" Drake heard a female voice say. Scyther looked down as he saw a large, dragon like catch the tree, tossing it aside. Scyther flew down to Drake's side and towered above him as he was crouching, protecting him from the large pokemon.

"Scyther chill, they saved me," Drake said, standing up. When he stood up he saw a gorgeous young lady, probably no older than himself. She had blonde, wavy hair that reached her mid back area. She had a side fringe that caught Drake's eye and her bangs shaped her heart shaped face. Drake noticed she has a neon blue streak in her hair, a dark purple and a neon green one as well. She wore a pink tank top with thigh him jean shorts.

"Hi, my name is Tessa Burns and this is Charizard," she said introducing herself and the Pokemon that saved Drake's life.

"Hey, I am Drake Smith and this is my Scyther," Drake said. Tessa took one look at Scyther and hugged him as hard as she could.

"I absolutely love Scythers, I want one so bad!" she yelled, excited by seeing her favorite Pokemon. The two walked to a bench in the park area and sat down. "So, that was a nice combo move that you taught Scyther."

"Thanks, we have worked on it a lot," answered Drake, not wanting to seem cocky. The two talked up a storm, becoming quick friends. "So are you traveling with anyone?"

"No, I have waited here for six months, waiting for someone to take me through the region. I hate being alone," she stated, looking at the ground. She was very shy and didn't talk about her feelings that often.

"Well, you can travel with me and my friend," Drake said, comforting the girl. Tessa looked up, smiling at Drake.

"I accept, but I have some stuff to do in town before we leave though," Tessa said, getting up from the bench as if she was in a rush.

"No worries, we have to challenge the gym tomorrow. So, just meet here tonight with your own tent and everything." The two parted ways after sharing each other PokeDex numbers. Drake looked on his PokeDex to find his Pokemon, another new feature. "Oh boy, now I have Primeape!"

Drake found Primeape fighting with an Ekans in patch of dirt, Primeape must have threatened it for it to attack. Drake, however, didn't like Ekans, or any other snake like Pokemon. Primeape used a Seismic Toss to throw the Ekans into a tree, knocking it out. "Primeape it's time to train!" Drake yelled, getting the Pig Monkey Pokemon's attention. Primeape was overjoyed, accidentally smashing a rock into pebbles. He always broke things when he was excited or angry, he obviously was still getting used to his strength.

Primeape looked up at his trainer and rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment, sweat dropping. "That's okay, now let's work on your strength since you can't do any combo's yet," Drake laughed. Primeape nodded while he trying to get on Drake's shoulders, but to no avail.

"Bud, you can't do that anymore," Drake stated, getting his Pokemon off of him. Primeape's shoulders slumped as he walked off. "Hey, how bout we find a battle?" Drake asked, making Primeape jump in the air. The two walked in the park, looking for a battle. Drake noticed a kid that he remembered, but didn't know from where.

"Hey kid, have we met?" Drake asked abruptly, being his non-caring self again. The kid looked at him and smiled after deeply thinking.

"Yeah, I'm Chase from outside Pewter. You had that "wild" Mankey," he said. "And now I see that Mankey evolved." Primeape crossed his arms, trying to look tough.

"Yeah he did," Drake laughed, smirking at the trainer that called his Primeape weak. "Wanna rematch?" The boys smiled at each other and took a few steps back from each other.

"Primeape show them what you got!" yelled Chase as he threw out a Pokeball, releasing his Primeape. Drake's Primeape smiled as he knew this was the battle to get his revenge. The two Pokemon glared at each other, studying their opponent.

"Primeape use Brick Break," Chase ordered, starting the battle. His Primeape's fist glowed with power as he lunged at Drake's Primeape. Drake's Primeape was still faster, so it was easy for him to dodge.

"Now Primeape use Low Kick," Drake commanded. Primeape used the momentum of Chase's Primeape to make it fall as he kicked it. It fell to the floor, but got back up immediately.

"Now use Rage and Seismic Toss," Chase ordered, having complete faith in his Pokemon. His Primeape charged his target, and didn't seem like it was going to give in.

"Hurry and use Karate Chop!" Drake yelled. His Primeape used his superior speed to get the upper hand, chopping down the attacking Pig Monkey Pokemon. Chase's Primeape rolled in the dirt, revealing its swirled eyes.

"No! How could you defeat my Pokemon so easily?" Chase screamed, angered that he had lost. He recalled his Primeape and walked off rudely.

"Well that guy can't handle losing," Drake laughed. Primeape jumped in the air as soon as he noticed he won the battle. He was slow when it came to stuff like that. Drake congratulated Primeape as he recalled him, since it was getting near nightfall. Drake tracked his other Pokemon through his PokeDex, recalling them all. His next Pokemon to train was Kangaskhan. He found her along with Kadabra, Weepinbell, and Doduo.

"Okay, y'all are the last three to train. Kangaskhan we are going to work on the power of your moves, while Doduo and Weepinbell will just work on battling," Drake told the three Pokemon. Weepinbell waited for Drake to get done with training the Parent Pokemon, while Doduo walked off into a different area. Drake watched Doduo walk off, thinking he was just going to another area.

"Kangaskhan use your Double Hit on that tree!" Drake yelled, pointed at the biggest tree he could find. Kangaskhan smashed the tree with one of her fists, then smashing her tail into it to break the tree in half. She caught the tree, so she tossed it to the side.

"Hey you," Drake heard a deep voice say. Drake turned around from the training, seeing a dark man, with an afro walking towards him. "You don't need to be destroying nature like that," lectured the man.

"I'm sorry," Drake apologized. The man chuckled and pulled out a Pokeball. Drake smiled, calling Kangaskhan.

"Slaking teach it a lesson!" yelled the man. A huge, gorilla type Pokemon came out of the ball. The Slaking was laying on its side, being the Lazy Pokemon it was known to be. "Stand Slaking!" Slaking stood, being a little shorter than Kangaskhan.

"Start this off with Double Hit!" Drake yelled, totally forgetting about her baby. Kangaskhan rushed her opponent, lunging at it with her fists. Kangaskhan made contact, but didn't do any damage. She finished off the attack by powerfully swinging her tail to knock over Slaking, but Slaking stopped her tail with his immense power by knocking it aside with its large fist.

"Slaking use Hyper Beam close range!" ordered the man. Slaking opened its jaw to show a powerful beam charging inside. The beam released from the Lazy Pokemon's jaw, smashing into the unsuspecting Kangaskhan. Kangaskhan flew a few feet away, caused by the impact of the Hyper Beam. Drake ran to her side to see if she was out, but she stood up with trembling legs. Her baby was hiding in its pocket, making Drake feel better.

"Use Rock Tomb!" Drake yelled. Kangaskhan materialized boulders around her and sent them flying at her opponent. Due to Slaking's ability he couldn't dodge or attack, so it was pounded and covered by the huge rocks. Drake smiled at the sight of this, which made him feel he could win.

"Now use Hammer Arm and make this end now!" yelled the man. Slaking raised from the rocks, showing that the move barely dealt any damage. Its arm glowed with power as he swung at Kangaskhan. The attack was so powerful it knocked Kangaskhan through many trees, ending the battle.

"That was a waste of my time. I thought you would have been better, since you're the Legendary Pokemon's Trainer," stated the man as he recalled his powerful Pokemon. Drake looked at him with an expression of fear, not knowing how this random man could know about his secret.

"How…How do you know about that," Drake stuttered in fear, latching on to Charmeleon's Pokeball. The man chuckled, and started walking towards Drake.

"Let's say that one Legendary talked and now we know what you're trying to do," answered the man in a devious tone.

"What Legendary have you hurt?" Drake yelled with tears of rage in his eyes. The man chuckled once again, amused by Drake's anger.

"Well, Mew was the first one we found and it didn't want to join. So, we tortured it and then we used its Power Orb to absorb its power, which turns in Mew into stone," laughed the evil man.

"Where is Mew?" Drake asked, about to burst with anger.

"Viridian Forest, but you can't save it unless you have its Power Orb," answered the man as he closed in on Drake. Drake looked at the ground, feeling like a failure. "Now that you're done with your drama act, I'm going to kill you and dispose of your human loving Pokemon." Drake looked up to see the man holding a knife with the Team Rocket sigma on it.

Drake closed his eyes as he thought his life was going to end, but he heard the man scream in pain making him open his eyes. Weepinbell had used her Vine Whip to drive the man backwards. "Now use Energy Ball," Drake ordered. Weepinbell sent a powerful ball of solar energy at the man, sending him flying. Drake ran as he retreated his Pokemon.

After running a good ways away from the battle ground, Drake saw the man walking and talking into a black PokeDex. "I can't seem to find him sir," he said into the Pokedex. Drake heard screaming from the PokeDex and then the man said, "Yes sir, I will return to Hoenn to search for that region's Legendaries." Drake heard more talking from the Pokedex, but all he could make out was: "I want…Hoenn's Commander…Carson."

"_So, he is now the Hoenn's Commander and his name is Carson,"_ Drake said in his head, making sure he didn't say anything out loud. The man released a large, dinosaur like Pokemon with huge leaves on its back. The Pokemon was revealed as Tropius by the man. Tropius used the giant leaves to fly into the air, transporting the Hoenn's Commander back to Hoenn.

Drake found Tony and Tessa talking to one another, not sure of what to think about what just happened. Drake was so tired from the events of that day, so once he got to the campsite he quickly did introductions. He felt that Tony and Tessa had become quick friends, just like they did. Tony was okay with Tessa traveling with them and was shocked to hear what happened to Drake.

"So, I just got myself into a load of trouble," Tessa said shyly.

"No, you don't have to come," Drake said to the shy girl.

"I want too, I haven't had excitement in my life for a long time," she said, smiling. Drake had his two friends cook as he laid down in his tent. He went to grab Doduo's Pokeball to apologize for not training with him, because he already apologized to Weepinbell. Drake grabbed his Pokeball, pressing the button to call him out. When Drake pressed the button the ball opened without a flash of light, showing Drake that his Pokemon wasn't in it.

"Oh my gosh!" Drake yelled as he ran out of his tent. His two friends looked at him with shock, not knowing what was going on. "Doduo is still out there running around!" The two got up acting like nothing was wrong.

"Drake chill out and use your PokeDex to track him," Tessa re-assured Drake. Drake quickly rummaged through his backpack, eventually finding the red PokeDex. He looked on the map, only to see that Doduo's dot wasn't there. He threw the PokeDex on the ground, sobbing as he did it. Tony picked up the PokeDex, seeing the horrible results.

"Drake, don't worry about it. I'm sure he found some old friends and decided to stay with them. We showed him where we were going to camp out, so I'm sure he will be here in the morning," Tony said, trying to make Drake feel batter. Drake nodded his head as he grabbed a plate of food and walked into his tent.

"Tony is such a child. Who has ever heard of a Pokemon finding friends and spending the night with them? I just have to face the fact that Doduo left and I'm not a good enough trainer," Drake mumbled. He was downed about what happened that day, so he made himself conclude that he wasn't a good trainer. Drake fluffed his pillow, planning to go to sleep, but he saw all of his Pokeballs start wiggling. He walked back out of his tent, throwing his Pokeballs in the air. His team came out and started to hug him.

"_Drake we can't stand to hear you say you're a bad trainer. You are the reason we are as strong as we are," _Drake heard Kadabra's voice echo in his head. Drake smiled as he hugged each and every one of his Pokemon. He now believed more in himself and knew that he could accomplish anything that stood his way. With the help of his friends of course.

**A/N- Thanks for reading this everybody. I would love your reviews, they help me write when I have writers block. From here, the story get's pretty suspensful (sorry for my spelling). I hope y'all will like what I do with it:)**


	29. Chapter 29: Finding Lost Friends!

**Chapter 29**

Drake didn't sleep very well the night before he planned to challenge the gym. Before he went to bed, he found out the Doduo was lost, or he just ran away. So, he couldn't sleep because he was worried about Doduo, and he had dreams about Team Rocket, which frightened him a lot. He readied himself for the day, washing his hair and fixing it.

"Hey Drake," Tessa said as Drake walked out of his tent. Tessa was sitting on a foldout chair, cooking eggs for the group. Drake had met Tessa when she saved him from a falling tree, so Drake made quick friends with her. Drake looked up and smiled, thinking that adding Tessa to the group was a good idea.

"Hey Tessa, you sleep well?" Drake asked, wanting to know how her first camp out with the group was. Tony walked out of his tent with jacked up hair. He walked towards the river, going to fix his hair.

"It was great! My Persian always makes me feel safe at night," Tessa answered quietly. Drake had noticed that she was a very shy girl, but Drake didn't have a problem with that neither did Tony. Drake looked to the ground, seeing a white cat Pokemon: Persian. Persian purred, rubbing against her leg.

"So, that's your Persian. It looks powerful, oh yeah I was meaning to ask. Are you challenging the league?" Drake asked enthusiastically, feeling better about the recent events.

"No, I'm just a traveler. I do want to travel through all the regions with Persian and make a powerful team each region," she said as she was making everybody's plates.

"That's good," Drake said, grabbing a plate of food. When he was eating, he checked his PokeDex again for Doduo's dot on the map. He put the PokeDex down as he saw that it wasn't there. Tessa frowned at the sight of her new friend being so sad.

"Drake, how about I go look for Doduo when y'all are battling the gym," Tessa proposed. Drake smiled, agreeing to the idea. Drake let all of his Pokemon out of their Pokeballs, so they could eat.

"Okay, I'm battling with Kangaskhan and Kadabra," Drake said, hoping that the team could win the battles. Kangaskhan smiled, as did Kadabra. Tony came back to eat his breakfast before the battle after making his hair. After eating, Tony did the same as Drake, releasing his team.

"I'm going with Raticate and Voltorb," Tony said, sounding excited for his big day. He trained his Pokemon hard; they all leveled up a lot and learned new moves. He was turning out to be a very formidable trainer.

The two boys left for the city, ready to challenge the gym. Tessa waved goodbye to her friends, hoping they would be successful. She called out her Doduo that she caught just before she met Drake. "Doduo, I need you to show me around. I'm looking for a lost Doduo," she asked her Twin Bird Pokemon. Her Doduo agreed by jumping around, showing her playful personality. Tessa walked off with Persian and Doduo by her side, determined to find Doduo for Drake.

Drake and Tony were getting close to the gym, when Tony stopped in place.

"What's wrong?" Drake asked. Drake feared that Tony was going to back out, but he was totally wrong.

"I was thinking. Can I go first?" Tony asked, stunning Drake. Drake widened his eyes, nodding as well. Tony smiled, walking closer to the gym. Drake followed Tony to the gym. The boys walked into the gym, demanding a gym battle.

"Oh it's Drake. I thought I would be seeing you," Dirk Surge, the Vermillion City Gym Leader said. Drake smiled upon seeing the Gym Leader.

"Well, my friend Tony wants to challenge you first. So, mine will have to wait," Drake laughed. Tony was nervous about his first gym battle, but he was slightly confident as well.

"That's fine. Since it's only eight thirty I can have my Pokemon ready to battle again by noon," said the Gym Leader as he walked into his trainer box. Dirk told Tony to take his place in the challenger's box.

"This will be a two on two match with no substitutions," said the referee that walked out of a door near the back of the gym. The battlefield was a plain battle with no rocks or extra fixtures.

"I will start off with my Raichu!" Dirk yelled, throwing a Premier Ball high in the air. A Raichu came out, discharging electricity out of its cheeks. "This Raichu was my starting Pokemon and is the offspring of my dads." Drake could tell Dirk was proud of this Pokemon, because he boasted about it almost every word he said.

"Voltorb, you're up!" Tony yelled, calling out his Ball Pokemon. Voltorb popped out of his Pokeball, ready to battle. Voltorb rolled around in a circle, showing Raichu that it wasn't afraid. Raichu huffed and folded his arms, showing that it was better than his opponent.

"Raichu, start of with Hyper Beam," Dirk ordered the Mouse Pokemon. Raichu opened its mouth, creating a powerful beam of energy. It blasted the strong attack at Voltorb, who seemed to not care that a powerful Hyper Beam was heading its way.

"Use Light Screen!" Tony yelled, surprised that a Gym Leader would start of with an attack like Hyper Beam. Voltorb created a pink screen in front of it, protecting himself from special attacks for a little while. The Hyper Beam bounced of the Light Screen, making it blast a hole in the ceiling.

"It can't move, use Rollout!" Tony commanded. Voltorb rolled around its light screen, crashing into Raichu. Raichu stood up from the attack with dirt on its face, showing that it took damage from the attack.

"That Voltorb is quite impressive," Dirk complimented Tony. "Now use Shock Wave!" Raichu released a wave of electricity from its body, forcing it to hit the rolling Voltorb. Voltorb took the hit, bouncing off the wall and making contact with Raichu once more. Raichu flew to the side of the field, but standing up quickly after.

"Raichu, don't let that stop you! Use Thunderbolt!" Dirk yelled. Raichu charged its electricity, sending it in a powerful blast. Tony saw this, thinking of an move that he saw a girl in the tournament do.

"Voltorb, charge yourself with the Thunderbolt and use Charge Beam," Tony ordered. The Ball Pokemon stopped rolling, taking the damage from Thunderbolt, also charging the electricity. Raichu stopped its attack, amazed by Voltorb's power. Voltorb released the charge electricity in a beam, striking Raichu in its chest making it smash into the wall. Raichu had trouble getting up, but it did.

"Now use Hyper Beam!" Raichu blasted another Hyper Beam from its mouth, but this time it hit Voltorb since it wasn't paying attention. Voltorb was sent threw the wall, landing outside of the gym.

"No! Voltorb are you okay!" shouted Tony as he followed his Pokemon out of the hole in the wall. Voltorb rolled towards him, hurting from the immense damage it had taken. Voltorb got a dark look on its face, mad from taking so much damage. Voltorb focused on its power, creating an orb of electricity in front of its face. Tony got a surprised look on his, never seeing the move before.

"That's Electro Ball! Raichu counter with Thunderbolt," Dirk ordered. Raichu charged up its electricity, readying for a clash of the attacks. Both Electric Pokemon unleashed their attacks, clashing in the middle of the gym. The Electro Ball was pushing forward, proving to be the superior attack. Raichu pulsed more energy into its attack, causing a huge explosion. Smoke filled the room, making it hard to see who the victor was.

The gym's referee saw through the smoke, calling the match a draw. He touched a button on a remote, turning on the vents in the gym. The smoke quickly cleared, showing the results of the mighty clash. Voltorb was facing up with its eyes closed, and Raichu was laying face down, hiding its face.

"Looks like you're a formidable opponent," Dirk said, smiling at Tony. Tony blushed at the compliment as he recalled Voltorb. Dirk did the same, but he quickly called out his next Pokemon: Electabuzz. The Electric Pokemon raised its arms, yelling out its battle cry. Electabuzz were powerful Pokemon that were hard to tame.

"Raticate, try your hardest!" Tony shouted, throwing out his most trusted Pokemon. Raticate landed on the field, focusing on the battle. "Raticate, use Swords Dance and Shadow Ball," Tony ordered. Raticate closed his eyes, focusing on his power and raising it in the process. Raticate formed a Shadow Ball in his mouth as he jumped in the air. He sent it at his opponent, aiming to get a one-hit KO. Electabuzz let out at laugh while glancing at his trainer, signaling that it was ready.

"Electabuzz, use Light Screen to deflect and then use Shock Wave!" Dirk yelled in a pumped up tone. Electabuzz pointed its hands outward, creating a pink screen that deflected the Shadow Ball. It stopped using Light Screen, unleashing a powerful wave of electricity at Raticate. The Shock Wave hit its target, forcing Raticate to kneel to the ground.

"Raticate, use Crunch," Tony ordered. Raticate swiftly moved away from the Shock Wave, teeth outward and ready to bite. Raticate leapt on Electabuzz, biting down on its neck. Electabuzz cried, "Elec," as he tried to shake Raticate off.

"Wrong move, you don't let a Pokemon get that close to an Electric type. Use Shock Wave," Dirk laughed.

"Raticate, use Shadow Ball now!" Tony yelled before Electabuzz could start his attack. The Mouse Pokemon created the attack, but it exploded at the touch of Electabuzz's thunderous skin. The explosion blasted Electabuzz against the wall and sent Raticate flying across the arena, finishing with a front roll. Electabuzz stumbled back on the field, showing that it had taken a lot of damage.

"Raticate, use Hyper Fang now!" Raticate ran at Electabuzz with his sharp, knife like teeth ready to pierce.

"Use Swift and if it gets too close use Low Kick!" Dirk shouted, not wanting to get beat by a new trainer. Electabuzz released several start-like beams from its mouth, but Raticate used his speed to dodge. As Raticate closed in on Electabuzz, it swung at Raticate with a Low Kick. Raticate was struck by the Fighting t Electabuzz stumbled back on the field, showing that it had taken a lot of damage.

"Raticate, use Hyper Fang now!" Raticate ran at Electabuzz with his sharp, knife like teeth ready to pierce.

"Use Swift and if it gets too close use Low Kick!" Dirk shouted, not wanting to get beat by a new trainer. Electabuzz released several start-like beams from its mouth, but Raticate used his speed to dodge. As Raticate closed in on Electabuzz, it swung at Raticate with a Low Kick. Raticate was struck by the Fighting type move, making him flip over Electabuzz.

Raticate stood up with a serious look in his eyes, panting deeply. He jumped in the air, striking Electabuzz across the back of the head with a new move: Assurance. Electabuzz fell to the attack, knocked out upon impact with the ground. "The battle is over, the winner is Raticate and Tony!" yelled the ref, stopping the battle. Dirk recalled his Pokemon as he walked up to the victor: Tony.

"That was a very good battle young man. If you can defeat me then you'll have no problem with Forrest or Veronica," complimented Dirk. Tony shyly smiled, hiding his excitement of his win, trying not to be rude. Drake walked down from the stands, going to congratulate Tony.

"That was awesome, Tony," Drake said. Dirk smiled upon seeing Drake, not doing very well of showing his eagerness to battle the young man. "So Dirk, I will be back at noon to battle." Drake and Tony walked out of the gym; Tony was admiring his first gym badge.

"Drake, how am I going to get to Cerulean and Pewter?" Tony asked. Drake thought about it for a minute, when an idea popped into his head.

"How about we test out Gyarados's flying ability?" Drake smiled, looking at Tony. He seemed very excited about riding on a Gyarados's back. All Gyarados once had the ability to fly, but now only a few can. Drake's Gyarados was one of those few. Drake discovered it when they were training earlier in their journey.

The boys closed in on their campsite, seeing that Tessa wasn't there. The boys found a note on a small, fold-out table that Tessa had brought along. "Guys, I left to go find Doduo. Hope y'all are doing well," read the note in a very formal, cursive writing. Drake put the note down and called out his Kangaskhan and Kadabra. The three practiced strategies that Drake thought of during Tony's match. Kangaskhan and Kadabra seemed to be very confident in the upcoming gym battle, ready to their strength. Drake was glad he gathered a team that meshed well together and seemed to like battling. Scyther was the only one that he knew didn't like battling, but he did anyway.

The boys and their Pokemon had a quick snack before leaving for the town once more. They quickly arrived at the gym, so they could be out of Vermillion by nightfall. They were tired of staying in the same place for so long. "I'm back!" Drake yelled, catching Dirk's attention. Dirk turned around, smiling that he was finally going to get the match he wanted so bad.

"Let's get going," Dirk said, walking to his trainer's box. He grabbed a Premier Ball of his belt, calling out his Raichu. The Electric Mouse Pokemon sparked electricity out of its cheeks, ready to redeem itself from the earlier battle. Drake grinned as he thought about the amazing battle he was about to have. Drake threw out a Pokeball, releasing his Kangaskhan. Kangaskhan came out of her ball, throwing her arms in the air trying to show her power, but Raichu wasn't impressed.

"Kangaskhan hurry and get your baby out of the way!" Drake yelled, knowing Dirk was about to call out an attack. Kangaskhan ran towards Drake, setting her baby at his feet. Kangaskhan faced Raichu to see him charging up a Shock Wave. "Take the hit and use Rock Tomb!" Kangaskhan took the hit from Shock Wave, barely affected by it. She created boulders over Raichu, dropping them over the Electric Pokemon.

"Raichu, use Protect now!" Dirk yelled, knowing that if Rock Tomb hit it would cause major damage. Raichu used its mental capabilities to form a shield around its body, making the boulders shatter on impact. "Now use Hyper Beam!" Raichu lowered the Protect, firing a powerful beam at the Parent Pokemon.

"Use Hyper Beam as well," Drake ordered. Kangaskhan matched Raichu by firing its own Hyper Beam, causing the two attacks to collide. The Pokemon flew backwards as the force of the explosion flung them towards the walls. Kangaskhan caught itself before she hit the wall, but Raichu struck the wall, making Dirk realize that the battle wasn't going very well so far.

"Kangaskhan, use Mega Punch!" Kangaskhan surprisingly moved after the Hyper Beam attack, punching Raichu across the face with an extremely aggressive Mega Punch. Raichu rolled on the ground, shocked that Kangaskhan was able to attack. Drake had practiced with Kangaskhan to reserve a little energy as she used Hyper Beam, so she could do a combo if need be.

"Raichu, use Thunderbolt!" Raichu struggled to get up, but was still able to use Thunderbolt. It released a powerful blast of electricity at Kangaskhan that brought her on one knee. She fought against the power, trying to stand up. Raichu wasn't letting up, using all its power to defeat the massive Kangaskhan.

"Kangaskhan, use Rock Tomb to block the Thunderbolt, and then use Double Hit to end it!" Drake yelled, thinking since Raichu used so much energy that it couldn't take another hit. Kangaskhan dropped her own boulders over her, causing some self inflicted damage, but it was for a good cause. The Thunderbolt was blocked off, making Raichu to stop using the attack. Kangaskhan felt the attack stop, so she whipped her tail across her body, hitting two boulders towards Raichu.

Raichu was hit before Dirk could order another attack, which caused Raichu to fall to the ground in front of him. Raichu's eyes swirled on impact, ending the first round. Kangaskhan smiled as she panted deeply, tired from the intense battle. Dirk recalled Raichu as he said, "You truly are a great trainer Drake."

"Thanks, I'm having a lot of fun and I know Kangaskhan is too," Drake thanked Dirk. Dirk called out his Electabuzz, who beat its chest as it appeared on the field. Drake had always dreamed of having an Electivire, but he knew that wouldn't happen. "Kangaskhan, are you good?" Kangaskhan nodded her head as she took a battle stance.

"Electabuzz, use Low Kick!" Dirk yelled. Electabuzz charged its opponent, showing no remorse for the damage it was about to deal.

"Fight back with Double Hit," Drake ordered. Kangaskhan stopped the first kick with her leg, but was taken by surprise when Electabuzz kicked her across the face, sending her to the ground. Kangaskhan wasn't able to get up, but was still conscious.

"Finish with Shock Wave," Dirk commanded, knowing that this would be the end of this battle because Shock Wave couldn't be avoided. Kangaskhan was quickly knocked out by the Electric attack, making her baby run into her pouch. Drake recalled her, thanking her as he did.

"Kadabra, it's up to you!" Drake shouted, throwing a Premier Ball high in the air. Kadabra popped out with a bright flash of light. He twirled his spoon, taking his battle stance. Kadabra had never been more ready to battle. "Show them your Psybeam!" Kadabra put his spoon up in front of his face, releasing a multi-colored beam of Psychic energy. The beam struck Electabuzz, making it slide on the ground as it held its ground.

"Use Swift now!" Electabuzz shrugged off the attack as he jumped in the air, firing several star-shaped beams from its mouth. The stars circled around Kadabra, making him look around nervously.

"Don't stress and use Confusion to send the stars of track!" Drake yelled, making sure he got Kadabra's attention. Dirk got a worried look on his face, remembering the Confusion attack from the tournament. He knew Kadabra's Confusion had the power of a regular Psychic. Kadabra's eyes radiated pink as he controlled the stars, making them crash into their sender.

Electabuzz was getting tired from the damage he took, making Dirk stressed. "Use Shock Wave," Dirk ordered. Kadabra didn't have enough time to react before he got hit by the Shock Wave, sending him crashing into the wall. Electabuzz put a lot of power into the attack, making him breathe hard.

"Kadabra, finish this with Ice Punch and Fire Punch!" Drake yelled. Kadabra ran at his target, aiming to end the battle.

"Use Low Kick to fight back!" Electabuzz swung its long, electrifying leg in the way of Kadabra. Kadabra swiftly evaded the attack by jumping over. He landed a powerful Ice Punch on its face, freezing his head. Kadabra finished off the battle with a blazing Fire Punch, melting the ice and sending Electabuzz to its trainer's feet. Dirk knelt to check on his Pokemon. Dirk and Drake met in the middle of the battle field, shaking hands.

"That was the best battle that I've had in a long time," Dirk said.

"Thanks, I hope to have a battle with you when the league doesn't restrict you to which Pokemon you can use," Drake laughed. He had made a special connection with the gym leader. The boys walked out of the gym near one o'clock. Drake called Tessa on his PokeDex. She answered after a few rings.

"Hey Drake, I'm back at camp. I couldn't find Doduo," she trailed off. Drake lowered his head in disbelief.

"Okay, well can you start packing up?" Drake asked. Tessa nodded as she looked around the messy campsite.

"Yeah, it will be done by the time y'all get back," she answered. Back at the camp, Tessa grabbed all of her Pokeballs and opened them up. All of her Pokemon came out, ready to listen to her. Her Persian was standing by her side, purring on her leg as usual. Her Charizard waited among the rest of her Pokemon, ready to do whatever she told them to do.

"Persian, let's cleanup my tent, and Arbok clean up the outside," she ordered. Her Persian strutted into her tent, while the purple snake Pokemon slithered around picking up the group's trash. "Charizard, start putting up the tents," Tessa commented. Charizard walked around the campsite, making sure she didn't catch anything on fire with her tail. She grabbed the tents, beginning to fold and put away them.

"Sandslash, pick up Drake's tent and Doduo pick up Tony's." Tessa walked into her tent, trusting her Pokemon to do as they were told. Sandslash timidly walked into Drake's tent, not knowing what she was getting herself into. Doduo did the same, but she hopped around happily. She was happy Pokemon, unlike Drake's Doduo.

Meanwhile, Drake and Tony were walking along the streets of Vermillion. "Hey Drake, do you think that adding Tessa to the group was a good idea?" Tony asked, making Drake think a little before answering.

"Well, she is really sweet and I think it was a good idea," Drake answered, worried about what Tony was going to say.

"Well, when we find Montana, don't you think that she will feel replaced? I mean she freaking loves you…" Tony trailed off, putting his face into his hands.

"What did you say?" Drake asked, stopping in his tracks.

"Nothing, don't worry about it," Tony finished the conversation by walking into the Pokemon Center. They healed their Pokemon within a few minutes, while they were healing Tony watched T.V, but Drake walked into the café. He first saw the waitress that gave him her number. Upon seeing Drake, she smiled and dropped everything she was doing.

"Hey, sweetie," she said in her western accent. Drake smiled as she walked towards him.

"I just wanted to tell you I was heading out." Drake grabbed her hand as they talked.

Tony looked over to see Drake and Zoya holding hands, while having a deep conversation. He knew that Drake snuck out of the hotel room during the tournament to see her, but he didn't know they were that close. He kept an eye on the two as he watched his cartoons.

"I'll miss you," Zoya said, hugging Drake.

"I'll miss you too. I can fly over whenever I need to," he said before he kissed her. The two held the kiss as long as they could, not wanting to leave each other. The night they met up in the park was a special night for both of them.

Drake left the café, not looking back. He had strong feelings for Zoya, but knew he had more important things that he needed to do. He was behind on his traveling, because 4 months had passed since he started and he should already be in Lavender. Plus he had to think about where Team Rocket would strike next. He now knew that they had turned Mew into stone with the power of its Power Orb. That was another thing, he needed to find out about the Power Orbs and find them before Team Rocket did.

Drake and Tony got to the campsite around two o'clock, arriving there just as Tessa's Pokemon were finishing cleaning up. The group finished packing and left the city that gave them a lot of memories, good and bad. Tony was glad to get moving again, but he didn't know how his dad would take it when he told him that he was staying with Drake.


	30. Chapter 30: Battling To Save a Friend

**Chapter 30**

The group left Vermillion, now traveling on Route 6. They've been traveling for a good day, so they were all tired. They took watch as they spent their first night on the route, because it was the same route that Team Rocket had captured Drake and Montana. Drake couldn't remember where the base was, but he wished he did. He wanted to burn the building down, letting the flames destroy Team Rocket's plans. He had a bad temper that got the best of him.

"How am I ever going to find Doduo?" Drake whined as the group stopped to fix lunch. Tony and Tessa looked at each other, not knowing what to say. They had left the route that he "ran away" on, so there was little chance of finding him.

"Drake, it might just be easier to release him," Tony sighed, putting his hand on Drake's shoulder. Drake shook his hand as he grabbed Doduo's Pokeball. The ball couldn't release a beam that was powerful enough to find the missing Twin Bird Pokemon.

Drake walked away, leaving Tony and Tessa to make lunch. He kept Doduo's Pokeball near him, so he could feel if it moved. He stopped in an open field, grabbing another Pokeball off his belt. He tossed the Pokeball in front of him, revealing the Flycatcher Pokemon: Weepinbell. Weepinbell smiled at Drake, showing her happy-go lucky attitude. She was never in a bad mood, and jumped every where she went.

"I didn't get to train you, so we are going to do it now," Drake explained, taking a step away from Weepinbell. Weepinbell readied itself to use her power by taking deep breathes, in and out. "Use an Energy Ball in the air!" Weepinbell looked up as it gathered solar energy, forming a ball in her wide mouth. She let go of the attack, making it explode on an unsuspecting Pidgeot. The Pidgeot just happened to fly over as Weepinbell launched her attack.

"Pidgeot!" It circled in the air rapidly, using a Twister attack. The Twister struck down on Weepinbell, sucking her up into it. Pidgeot wasn't giving in to Weepinbell's cries of pain.

"Stop, she didn't mean to hurt you!" Drake yelled, trying to convince the Pidgeot to stop. Pidgeot glanced at Drake angrily, figuring out that he was Weepinbell's trainer. Pidgeot stopped circling the air, making the Twister disappear. Weepinbell landed on the ground with a crash, injuring her. Pidgeot, however, was flying towards Drake at high speeds. Drake knew the attack as Aerial Ace, knowing that if he was struck it could kill him.

Weepinbell popped up off the ground, spitting a strong smelling, purple liquid from her mouth. The purple liquid landed on Pidgeot as she closed in on Drake, causing her to lose focus. She stopped in the air, flailing around as she tried to get the Acid off.

"Weepinbell, use Vine Whip to sling it into a tree!" Drake yelled. Weepinbell released two strong vines from her leaves, wrapping them around Pidgeot's neck and feet. The Bird Pokemon squawked as the vines wrapped around her. Weepinbell used all her might to throw Weepinbell into a big tree near the open field. The Flying Pokemon slammed into the tree, falling down its trunk.

"Weepinbell, let's go!" Drake ran towards Weepinbell, picking her up and running his fastest in the opposite direction. Drake eventually found the spot that Tony and Tessa were sleeping at. Drake woke them up, explaining to them about what happened. Tessa released her Pokemon to eat, as did the others. Tessa was an amazing cook that cooked almost everything. She knew how to make Pokemon food that boosted battling abilities.

While the trainers ate the Pokemon got to know each other. Charmeleon and Charizard kicked it off, making Charmeleon fall for her. Charmeleon tried hard to impress Charizard, but she wouldn't give him the time of day. Gyarados was flying, trying to impress Drake, but to no avail. She craved his attention, but she rarely got it since she was so big and ferocious looking.

Kangaskhan sat under a tree, watching her baby play with Farfetch'd and Tessa's Doduo. Farfetch'd and Doduo make quick friends, they both loved to joke around and make fun out of everything. However, they didn't show any feelings towards each other, they were simply friends. Kangaskhan was keeping a close eye on her baby, not trusting the two playful Pokemon to keep her safe. Kangaskhan was very protective and grouchy. She was like an old grandma, worrying about everyone else, but herself.

Kadabra and Scyther found their own tree branches to rest on. They were calm Pokemon, rarely playing with the others. When the group found spare time, they always hid and didn't communicate with anybody. Scyther constantly thought about Butterfree, thinking that they would never see each other again.

Tony's Raticate was glued to his side. He was very clingy of him, but not for attention. Raticate stayed by his side to keep him out of trouble. He often bit Tony if he was making a fool of himself or was trying to get himself in trouble. If it wasn't for Raticate, Tony would probably be in a juvenile hall.

Voltorb was resting under the fold-out table, making itself scarce. The Ball Pokemon didn't like to be around others, so it found itself a spot that nobody would think of checking until they were ready to leave. Voltorb was very clever, knowing how to come out of a Pokeball. He used his electric power to override the inside of the ball, forcing it to open.

Tessa's Sandslash was like her a lot. Sandslash didn't leaver her side unless it was to battle. She and Persian fought for Jane's attention constantly. Sandslash was quietly eating out of a bowl of Pokemon Food. Tessa's Arbok coiled around a small tree, waiting for Drake to walk by. Drake told Tessa that he didn't like snake like Pokemon, so Arbok, being the mischievous Pokemon it was, took every chance he had to scare Drake.

The group packed up after eating, continuing on their journey. Persian was walking by Tessa; he often stayed in between Tessa and the two boys. He was very protective of her. Drake's Charmeleon walked by his side, making sure Persian didn't make a move to attack. The first time Persian saw Drake, he scratched his face. Charmeleon was going to make sure Persian didn't get another shot at his trainer.

Tony walked in the middle of the two, because he didn't want the two to develop feelings for each other. He knew Drake had reasons for asking Tessa to join them, especially when they plan to find Montana.

"Drake, my house is coming up. We have to tell my dad that I'm staying with you," Tony sighed. Drake laughed at the remark.

"I'm not having another confrontation with your Dad. You're going in by yourself and you're going to come out by yourself," Drake explained as they came up to the ranch fence. They hopped the fence, heading for Tony's house. Tessa had barely said one word the whole trip, which made Drake wonder if she really wanted to be with them.

"Okay, y'all stay here. I'll be out in a minute," Tony ordered. Drake and Tessa glanced at each other, not knowing what to do next. They sat in silence as Tony walked up and into his house.

"So, do you not like us or something?" Drake asked. Tessa looked at him like he was stupid.

"No, I freaking love y'all. This is everything that I imagined my journey to be." Tessa smiled as she grabbed Drake's hand. Drake looked down at their hands.

"_This can't be happening. First Montana now Tessa, what am I going to do?" _Drake thought to himself. He timidly withdrew his hand, making Tessa feel awkward. Tony walked out of the house, carrying a larger backpack.

"His parents must have let him go with no problem," Drake whispered to Tessa. They smiled at Tony, who seemed overjoyed with the fact that he was officially on his journey. Tony spared Drake and Tessa the details of his visit with his parents, so they could get to Cerulean by nightfall. Drake was dreading going back to that city, but knew he had too for Tony.

"So, how long till we get to Cerulean?" Tessa asked, even though she knew because she studied every regions maps and knew every twist and turn on them. Drake looked down at his Pokedex, looking at the map.

"Another 30 minutes until the underground tunnel, and then it's another two to three hours until we get there. We should arrive around eight tonight," Drake answered. Tony let out his Raticate, who was resting on his shoulders. Tony often slowed the group down because he stopped to battle every wild Pokemon that showed it wanted to battle. He needed the training more, so Drake shrugged it off.

"Tony, how is your Egg?" Drake asked, showing distress, because Tony didn't pay much attention to it.

"It's fine, I polished it while you were training." Giving Drake a sense of relief, he never had an Egg before, but knew how much work it included. With walking down the path, they eventually got to the path around five in the evening. They decided to take a break in the underground path, attempting to hide from nature.

The three Pokemon Trainers called out their teams, letting them get some fresh air. All of their Pokemon were getting along well, relieving Drake. He thought that there would be some controversy, since his Pokemon were attached to Montana's. Drake continued to check his Pokedex for Doduo's dot. When, Tessa was cooking and Tony was goofing off, also getting in trouble by Raticate, Drake saw a red dot flash on his screen. A red dot meant that the Pokemon was injured, needing help. Drake swiftly ran in the direction of the dot, leaving Tessa and Tony in confusion.

The red dot wasn't moving and was right outside the underground path, the area that they just left. Drake began thinking that Doduo tried to follow them, but was stopped by another Trainer or Pokemon.

The red dot was getting closer, filling Drake with excitement and fear. He didn't know what was wrong with his Pokemon, making him run faster. Drake heard something running behind him, causing him to look back, seeing his Scyther, Primeape, and Charmeleon behind him.

Drake felt an urge of security as he saw his loyal Pokemon behind him. Drake looked forward to see his poor Doduo lying in front of four Team Rocket agents.

"So, we were correct when we thought this worthless Pokemon was the Legendary Pokemon's Trainer," said one of the agents, who was standing by an identical one right beside her. She had purple hair with poisonous, violet eyes. The agent standing next to her was identical, but with dark red hair and green eyes. They stood with their arms crossed above the injured Doduo. Drake looked at Doduo and back at the four Rocket agents.

"Who are y'all?" Drake asked angrily. Scyther, Primeape, and Charmeleon showed up behind him, backing up their Trainer.

"Well, these two here a mere grunts," laughed the purple haired woman," but we are the leader's top agents." The two leaned on each other, reading for a battle. "We are also twins, securing the perfect battling symmetry. We are unbeatable. Your little bird here tried, but obviously failed," laughed the guy twin.

"Y'all can't beat me!" Drake yelled with anger. His Pokemon stood in front of him, ready to attack.

Back at camp, Tony and Tessa weren't worried about Drake, because he had been acting a bit crazy lately. They continued with their activities, not knowing what was going on.

Behind a tree, a girl no older than Drake with shoulder length brown hair and green eyes watched the scene that was taking placed in front of her.

"You think you can beat all four of us?" asked one of the minor agents, taking out a Pokeball. All four of the Rockets threw out a Pokeball, releasing their evil Pokemon. The twins called out a Pinsir and Muk, and the other two revealed their Golem and Hypno. Drake's Pokemon made a wall in front of him, guarding his life.

"Pinsir, use X Scissor!" yelled the girl twin.

"Muk, use Sludge Bomb!" yelled the boy twin.

"Golem, use Rock Blast!" yelled the minor Rocket.

"Hypno, use Psybeam!" yelled the other minor Rocket. All four attacks headed for Drake, forcing him to act.

"Charmeleon, stop those attacks with a Fire Fang/ Dragon Pulse! Primeape, save Doduo! Scyther, use your Fury Cutter/Slash combo to help Charmeleon!" Drake ordered. Charmeleon fired his powerful attack to fight against the opponent's attacks. "Now fire a Flamethrower to push it!" Charmeleon finished off his move with a stream of fire that pushed his previous attack against the other attacks, which were pushing through. Scyther flew up in time to slash the Rock Blast into pebbles, relieving some strain on Charmeleon.

Primeape used his speed to dodge the colliding attacks, picking up Doduo. One of the minor agents saw this, making him yell, "Golem! Stop them with Steamroller!" The Golem rolled itself up, rolling toward Primeape.

"Primeape, use Low Kick to get rid of it," Drake ordered. Primeape stopped in his tracks, kicking the Megaton Pokemon into its trainer, knocking them both out. Primeape ran back to Drake to receive his orders. Drake took out Doduo's Pokeball, recalling him into the safe orb. The ball automatically transferred to Gary's lab, assuring Doduo's safety.

Charmeleon was falling back from the attacks, putting all of his strength into the Flamethrower. Drake could tell he was tired. Scyther was now duking it out with Pinsir, not showing any fear. He didn't like to battle, but if it was to protect Drake he battled full force. Pinsir was attacking with its giant pincers, while Scyther was using his sharp scythes. Neither Pokemon seemed to be giving in.

"Charmeleon!" Drake yelled as he saw the Psybeam and Sludge Bomb push towards him. Charmeleon fell to his knees, trying to keep the Flamethrower up. All of a sudden, Drake heard a familiar voice yell, "Persian, use Thunder!" Drake thought it was Tessa, but when he turned around he saw Montana.

Her Persian fired a powerful Thunder attack, generating from her body. The Thunder pushed against the opposing attacks, helping Charmeleon regain his composure. "Now, Butterfree, use Psybeam to help Scyther!" Butterfree quickly flew over Scyther, making him fight harder now that the love of his life was battling with him. The Butterfly Pokemon fired a psychic beam that knocked Pinsir into a tree.

"Pinsir, use Revenge on Butterfree!" Pinsir jumped into the air, grabbing Butterfree with its powerful pincers. Butterfree cried, "Free!" as she was thrown to the ground. Scyther got an angry look in its eye, wanting to slice the Pinsir into pieces. Scyther used a Wing Attack to knock the Stagbeetle Pokemon out. The only Pokemon the Rockets had left were Muk and Hypno.

"Charmeleon, are you okay?" Drake asked, feeling happiness fill him as it did before Montana left. Charmeleon glanced at Drake, answering that he was okay. "Use Flame Burst to stop this!" Charmeleon stopped the Flamethrower, but Persian was keeping the Thunder going. Charmeleon's Fire Fang and Dragon Rage was still working against the Sludge Bomb and Psybeam, gaining power as it pushed.

Charmeleon let go of the flame that surrounded his body, sending it under the clashing attacks. The Flame Burst hit Hypno, ending its Psybeam attack. Hypno was left with a burn, forcing it to stop, drop, and roll.

"Poliwhirl put it out with Mud Shot!" Montana yelled, throwing out a Pokeball. Poliwhirl appeared with a flash of bright light, landing near her. He shot of a blast of mud from the center of his swirl, pushing Hypno into a rock, ending the Psychic Pokemon's battle.

Persian pushed through the Sludge Bomb, so the Thunder, Dragon Rage and Fire Fang hit Muk. The attacks caused an explosion that covered the entire area. Drake and Montana were lying down, forced by the explosion. Drake barely had any energy after the encounter, as was Montana. Scyther had covered Butterfree by lying on top of her, and Charmeleon, Persian and Poliwhirl were flung back by the explosion.

"Charizard, clear the smoke!" Drake heard Tessa's voice yell. The smoke was quickly cleared by her Charizard's powerful wings. The clearing of the smoke revealed that Team Rocket was gone, retreating from the powerful trainers. Tessa ran to Drake, but he stood before she got to him.

"Thanks Tess," Drake said, rubbing his head and looking around the area. Tessa hugged him, making him feel awkward. He didn't feel alone anymore, now that Tana was back. He felt the way he did when he met her: happy. A feeling he hadn't felt in a long time.

Drake recalled all of his Pokemon, making sure there was no more harm done to them. He walked over to Montana, who was petting her Pokemon. "Thanks for saving my butt," Drake laughed.

"No problem," Montana said, looking into his eyes. The two stared into each others eyes, feeling the warmth and safety of having their best friend back. She recalled all of her Pokemon, walking back towards the underground tunnel. Drake felt torn between Montana and Tessa, so he decided to talk to Tessa.

"Hey, can me and her have some alone time? There are a lot of things we need to discuss," Drake explained to his new friend. Tessa timidly nodded, walking farther ahead.

"Montana, can you come here? Drake asked, making Montana stop in her tracks.

"What do you need?" Montana questioned. Drake walked up to her, not sure of what was going on.

"Well, I was wondering, are you coming back with us?" Drake smiled as he said this, hoping she would say yes.

"Well, I came back to travel with you, but it seems that you've replaced me," she sighed. Drake would have gotten mad at her comment, but he was feeling back to normal, so he quickly re-assured her.

"No, she is just a friend that hates to travel alone."

"Really?" Montana asked happily. She hugged Drake, who glad she was back on the team. The two walked back, catching up on recent events. Montana got all the way to the Power Plant when she saw Team Rocket vehicles around there, making her think of Drake. She urged Luke to help her, but he simply left when Montana rushed into the dangerous building.

She saw nothing but Electric Pokemon gathering for some odd reason. The acted like they were getting ready to battle. A single Electabuzz was ordered around the others, while protecting a electrifyingly yellow ball. She quickly left, searching for Drake so she could tell him what was going on.

Drake told Montana about Team Rockets plans and about one of the Commanders trying to kill him. "So, we have to get to the Power Plant quickly." Drake explained. They got back to the underground to see that Tessa and Tony were packed up and ready to go. They all left the tunnel, glad that they found Doduo and Montana.

They reached Cerulean before midnight, making them go straight for the Pokemon Center. They rested their Pokemon, leaving them with Nurse Joy. They rented rooms, Tony and Drake sharing one and Montana and Tessa sharing the other. They planned to meet up with Bill the next day to discuss Tony's traveling plans.

**A/N- So, I am very busy with sports and school. The next update will be in 4-8 days. I'll try to find time to write. Also, last chapter wasn't titled correctly. It should have been "A Day of Battling" and this one was supposed to be "Finding Lost Friends", so sorry for my sudden stupidity:) I made up a new title so it wouldn't cinfuse people! Please review, I'm beginning to lose some inspiration:/**


	31. Chapter 31: A Day at Bills!

**Chapter 31**

The group woke up early so they could get Tony on the way to his next gym battle. He planned to challenge Veronica Star, the Cerulean City gym leader as the rest headed for Bill's house.

"Drake! Let's go!" Montana yelled as she pounded on his door. Drake slept in, like usual, and was getting yelled at by Montana, who was recently added back to the group. She saved Drake from an ambush that Team Rocket set up by using his lost Doduo against him.

"Drake, wake up," Tony said while shaking Drake, but he was worn out from all the recent events and wasn't waking up. Tony grabbed a Pokeball from Drake's belt, throwing it out. Drake always keeps one Pokemon with him, since he was always getting attacked. The Pokeball revealed his Doduo, the rebel of his team, even though Drake just saved him from Team Rocket.

Doduo looked around the room with a angry look on his face, his normal look. "Can you wake him up?" Doduo nodded with a fiendish smile. He used his sharp beaks to poke Drake, waking him up with a loud yell. Doduo loved picking on Drake, making him chuckle at Drake flailing around the room.

"Thanks Doduo," Drake said sarcastically as he recalled him back into the Pokeball. Drake quickly got ready and the group left the Pokemon Center with all of their Pokemon. They walked through the streets of Cerulean, anxious about watching Tony battle Veronica.

All of a sudden, Montana's Pokedex rang. The Caller ID said it was her dad, making her smile. "Hi, dad"

"Hi sweetheart, where are you?" Bill asked.

"I'm in the city with Drake and all of our friends," she answered.

"You're in Cerulean? Come see me with all your friends."

"Okay, be there in about 30 minutes," Montana said, smiling.

"Who was it?" Tessa asked.

"My dad, Bill, he wants us to come see him right away." Tessa jumped as she heard Bill. Drake sensed that she knew him or something.

"Bill? He is my idol. He has discovered so many species and taught us so much about Pokemon," Tessa shouted in excitement. Montana smiled, enjoying Tessa's sudden excitement, which surprised Drake and Tony because she was usually so quite.

"Well, I will battle and meet y'all there," Tony laughed as he walked into the gym.

"Okay… Then let's go!" Drake yelled pointed towards the route that led them to Bill's house. The group walked down the path, watching the wild Pokemon run around. Bill's house was near the end of the path. Tessa looked around the path, noticing a shadow rush by behind the trees. She didn't say anything about it though, thinking that the other two would think she was crazy.

"So, Tana how is your team?" Drake asked. Montana smiled, knowing what the comment was leading too.

"Their good, I haven't caught any new Pokemon. Why do you ask?"

"I want to battle. I haven't had a good one in a while." Drake smiled as he looked at Montana, using his advantage over her. She nodded, giving into his good looks. They stopped and began the battle.

"I'll be the referee," Tessa remarked. "This will be a 3-on-3 battle!" The two trainers nodded, grabbing their first Pokeball.

"Go, Persian!" Montana yelled as she threw out her Pokeball. A large cat Pokemon appeared with a flash of light and the Pokeball returned to Montana's hand. Persian purred around Montana's leg, but when Drake pulled out his Pokeball she jumped, taking a battle stance. Drake concluded that Montana had done some major training while she was gone.

"Charmeleon, I'm counting on you," Drake said, holding the Pokeball. He tossed it up in the air, releasing his Charmeleon. He spat flames at the ground, intimidating Persian. The two Pokemon glared at each other, ready to battle.

"Persian, start it off with Power Gem!" Persian's red gem radiated, charging up the beam that would come from it, waiting for the right time to fire.

"Charmeleon, get close," Drake ordered. Charmeleon charged towards the Classy Cat Pokemon. Persian smirked as she saw Charmeleon, readying to fire. Persian released the Power Gem, sending several sparkling rays forming one giant beam. Charmeleon didn't know what to do, but he trusted Drake. "Now, use Flamethrower and run through it!"

Charmeleon fired a stream of strong flames, stopping the Power Gem. Charmeleon closed his eyes as a he ran straight through the attacks. He got through with minimal damage, glaring at Persian.

"Persian, use Shadow Claw," Montana quickly ordered. Persian raised one claw, forming a darker claw around it. She slashed at Charmeleon leaving a scratch mark across his face. Charmeleon was angered, so he brutally slashed at Persian. Persian swiftly jumped over the attack.

"Now, use Thunder!" Persian drew power from her gem, releasing a strong electrical blast. Charmeleon cried as he was brought to one knee, wringing in pain.

"Use Flame Burst!" Drake yelled, not wanting to lose. His eyes radiated with passion as he was using Flame Burst. He was using his ability: Blaze. Drake knew he had taken damage, but not enough to activate Blaze. Now, he was worried, knowing that if Charmeleon took another hit then they would lose that round.

Charmeleon unleashed the massive flame from its body, but Persian quickly dodged the attack without any damage.

"Persian, use Bite!" Montana yelled, knowing Persian could beat Charmeleon. Persian used her impressive speed to jump on Charmeleon, biting his flaming skin. Charmeleon cried in pain as Persian was biting his arm.

"Stop!" Drake cried. He ran over to Charmeleon, who was laying on the ground knocked out. "Charmeleon that was an awesome battle."

"_Wow, Drake's attitude has changed drastically," _Tessa thought to her self. Drake recalled Charmeleon and Montana did the same.

"Wow, you've gotten a lot stronger," Drake complimented Montana. Montana smirked and called out her Clefairy to battle. Her Clefairy hopped around, enjoying the outdoors.

"Clefairy, well let's go Doduo!" Drake yelled, throwing out Doduo's Pokeball. Usually, he would go with Primeape, but he was with Professor Oak along with Weepinbell. Doduo appeared with a bright flash of light. He looked around, glaring at his opponent. Doduo glanced at Drake, giving Drake the okay to battle.

"Doduo, use Aerial Ace now!" Doduo ran at his opponent with great speed, ready to pierce with his beaks. Clefairy didn't see the attack coming, so Doduo blindsided her. Clefairy flew into a boulder, sliding down the side. She stood, but Drake could tell a few more attacks like that, she would be out.

"Use Cosmic Power then Sing!" Montana ordered. Clefairy pointed up towards the sky, absorbing a mysterious cosmic energy that raised her power and defenses. She then let out a beautiful song that started to lull Doduo to sleep.

"Use Uproar and be quick!" Drake yelled. Doduo began squawking loudly, tuning out the Sing attack. Clefairy put her hands over her ears, receiving damage from the horrendous sound.

"Finish with Rage and Pursuit," Drake ordered. Doduo got a ferocious look in his eye, darting for Clefairy, who was still holding her head with a tremendous headache. Doduo pecked her with his beaks, knocking her out. She rolled on the ground with her eyes rolled back. Montana smiled, happy to see Drake returning back to his old ways. Tony and Tessa told her how he acted after she left, making her feel bad.

"Nice moves," Montana complimented. Drake smiled as he recalled Doduo, happy that he was now listening to him. Drake sent out Scyther to battle next. He appeared on the field, sharpening his scythes.

"Let's go, Vulpix!" Montana yelled. Vulpix popped out of her ball, readying herself for battle. She was a preppy Pokemon, so she licked herself continuously as she made sure she always looked good.

"Scyther, start things off with a "Fury Slash"," Drake ordered. Scyther focused all of his power into his scythes, making them glow a bright, neon green. Scyther slashed at Vulpix, forcing her to jump and dodge.

"Vulpix, finish this off quick with a powerful Flame Burst!" Montana yelled, anxious to beat Drake. Vulpix didn't have enough time to fire the attack, because Scyther was attacking swiftly. Scyther eventually landed a blow, knocking Vulpix to the ground. Scyther didn't let up, quickly swinging at her while she was on the ground.

"Jump!" Montana screamed. Vulpix got to her feet, using her speed to barely miss the powerful combo attack. Scyther's scythe collided with the ground, knocking him back. Vulpix used her fire within her to light her fur on fire, using the Flame Burst. Vulpix roared as she released the flames off of her body, sending them on Scyther. Scyther cried as his body was lit on fire, burning violently.

"Scyther, use Agility to get those flames off of you!" Drake yelled, not wanting Scyther to get hurt. Scyther ran at full speed in a circle, stopping the fire.

"Vulpix, use Quick Attack!" Vulpix used her own speed to smash into Scyther, forcing him to fall on the ground. Scyther struggled to get up, but fell to the immense damage. Drake ran to Scyther, holding his Pokeball over his head. Scyther battled hard, but was beaten.

"Montana wins!" Tessa yelled, impressed by the battle. The group continued down the path, battling wild Pokemon along the way. All three of them knew they had to train, not knowing what could happen to them on a daily basis. After and hour of traveling they reached Bill's house.

He was waiting outside for them, excited about something. "I am so happy y'all mad up." Bill smiled, not feeling bad about what happened with Drake. Drake didn't mind though, he was glad he didn't say anything about it.

The group walked inside to find more Eevee babies nursing with a Vaporeon and Leafeon. Montana petted her beloved pets while Bill showed Tessa around the house. Tessa happened to notice the backyard, where Scyther and Butterfree's babies were. The three Caterpie were crawling around the yard, and the two Scythers were battling each other. Tessa saw this, quickly running outside.

The babies were now full grown, mainly because Bug types grow ten times faster than normal Pokemon. Drake and Montana followed them outside, amazed at the sight. They called out the parents, so they could see their babies. Scyther and Butterfree were overjoyed to see their children; they were a big happy family. One of the baby Scyther ran up to Drake's Scyther, hugging him, but the other one looked at him with a angry expression.

"Bill, why doesn't that Scyther like anybody else?" Tessa asked. Tessa wanted to know why such a cool Pokemon could be so unhappy.

"Well, I have concluded that all it wants to do is battle and since it can't do that here, it wants to leave like his parents," Bill answered in a concerned tone. He didn't want the Scyther to be unhappy, but he also didn't know how to make that happen. He did notice, however, that Tessa seemed to like the Scyther.

The group heard the door bell ring, so Montana ran to get it. Tony walked through the door way with a joyful smile on his face. Everybody could tell he won, but they let him reveal his accomplishment.

"Did you win?" Drake asked, trying to hide that he already knew. Tony's smiled widened across his face as he answered.

"I beat her big time!" Tony yelled excitedly. "And my Voltorb evolved into Electrode!" Everyone cheered on the young boy's big feat. Veronica wasn't a pushover, but obviously wasn't good enough to deal with Tony.

After Tony got to the house, the group chilled out, taking a long needed rest. Everyone played with their Pokemon, especially Tessa. She decided to get to know the shy and devious Scyther. She felt an odd connection with him, so she acted on it.

She walked up to the Scyther, asking to sit down with him. "Scy," Scyther muttered, agreeing to let her sit down. She started a whole conversation with him, and in the end he began to lighten up, wanting to play with her. She got through the rough exterior, finding a soft and playful interior.

The afternoon sped by, leaving the group with a feeling of laziness. They didn't want to travel back to Viridian later that night. "So Dad, we need to talk about Tony's traveling decisions," Montana piped up before they left.

"Ah, yes. Well, what would y'all like to do?" the tired researcher asked. The group looked at each other. Tessa cleared her throat, readying her self to say her part in the discussion.

"Well, I am an expert at traveling. So, I should go with Tony and get him there safely. We can fly on my Charizard and we can all meet up in Lavender Town," Tessa said softly. Everyone nodded at the idea, showing they agreed.

"That's great," Drake said. "So, we will leave for Cerulean and you two will go Pewter and we will go to Lavender." Montana liked the idea of having Drake to herself for a couple of days.

"Good with me," Tony said, finishing the discussion. The group said goodbye to Bill, leaving him to watch them walk off into the vivid sunset. As they walked off the Scyther that Tessa made a bond with ran out of the house, forcing Bill to chase after him.

Due to Scyther's great speed, he caught up to the group quickly. He lunged onto Tessa, making the group stop in their tracks. Tessa fell to the ground laughing, realizing what was happening.

"Do you want to come with me?" Tessa asked the Pokemon. Scyther jumped up and down, pressing a empty Pokeball's button to capture him. Scyther went into the Pokeball willingly, letting the ball capture him swiftly. He popped out of the ball as soon as it captured him. He was a very smart Pokemon. Bill made his way to his house, glad to see the Scyther find a trainer.

The group was ten minutes out from Cerulean, the city where they planned to split up the next morning, when Drake passed out all of a sudden and fell on the floor. His head was being invaded by the Legendary God, Arceus, himself. Drake was now floating in space, surrounded by stars and planets. He looked around, wanting to speak but he couldn't.

"I have taken away your speaking ability. You must listen, and listen only," a strong, powerful voice boomed in the space around him. He turned around to see a large Pokemon with a regal appearance. It was Arceus, the Pokemon that chose him to protect the world from Team Rocket.

"Team Rocket has already stoned Mew. They are after Zapdos now. They are moving their forces rapidly. I have summoned the first of many "Orb Holders" as I feel the need for the Power Orbs to be protected. The child's name is Clara Willows. She is the "Orb Holder" for Zapdos. I have sent her to meet you at the exit of Cerulean. You must save Zapdos, he has started an army within the Power Plant," Arceus explained before he released Drake from the reign of the dream.

Drake woke up in the Cerulean Pokemon Center's Emergency Ward. He got up, pulled the IVs out and ran out the door. Montana checked him out as Tessa and Tony raced after him. Drake stopped to catch his breath, letting Tessa grab his wrist.

"What's going on?" Tessa huffed.

"Team Rocket…Zapdos…Must leave now!" Drake yanked his wrist from Tessa, helping him run to the outskirts of the city. Montana caught up with Tessa and Tony, asking question after question. They told her what he said, giving her an uneasy feeling. They parted ways, going on their temporary journeys for a while. Montana looked up into the sky to see a black helicopter with the Team Rocket insignia on the side, confirming Drake's tall tale to be true.

She darted in his directions to make sure he was okay. She knew this was the start of a very long battle with Team Rocket.

**A/N- Just finished this chapter:) YAY! Please review! I'm really starting to miss them:( Also, please excuse me for grammar and spelling mistakes. My computer is messing up. I tried to catch as much as possible, but nobody is perfect:) REVIEW!**


	32. Chapter 32: Mason Strikes Again!

**Chapter 32**

"Drake, wait up!" Montana yelled as she ran down Route 9, the east exit of Cerulean. Drake had woke up from the dream caused by Arceus, freaking out and running out of Cerulean ranting about some big Rocket battle. Drake got himself together, stopping for Montana.

"I'm sorry," Drake said, breathing hard. "I got this huge responsibility put on my shoulders, and I'm not going to let Arceus down."

"Drake, I'm sorry you feel that way, but I wish someone would see the potential in me. To everyone, I'm just Bill's daughter and expected to know everything. And you know that I'm far from that person. We have to make our lives the way we want too and not let anybody stop us," Montana lectured with a soft, loving voice.

"I don't have a choice," Drake cried, releasing a few soft tears.

"If you don't, then neither do I," Montana cried as well, taking Drake into her arms. He was slightly taller than her, but they shared the hug with no problem. Drake looked down at her and stared into her beautiful green eyes. They both felt the moment, leaning in to kiss each other.

"Excuse me!" a high-pitched voice screamed. Montana and Drake quickly retreated from the attempt of their first kiss, feeling awkward. The girl had curly green hair that strolled down her back. They were put into four different braids that looked very awesome, in Drake's mind. He remembered her from Vermillion. Montana defeated her, forcing her out of the tournament quickly.

"Drake and Montana, it's so nice to see you!" She yelled, making them remember her energetic mood. She hugged them both, showing them her light brown eyes.

"I get to be Zapdos's "Orb Holder" Clara Willows shouted, like always. Drake tensed up as the conversation continued.

"You really need to take this serious," Drake said, trying to hide his seriousness and anger. Clara took this as a sign to close her mouth, beginning to walk off, but not in anger, only to get going towards the Power Plant.

They traveled quickly down the Route, reaching the middle by midnight. They were attacked by wild Pokemon all night, probably scared of the upcoming events. Pokemon had a 6th sense that could tell them when something big was about to happen. They didn't battle the frightened Pokemon, only fending them off until they decided to leave. Drake and the girls set up their tents, deciding to would be safer to share all one tent.

They were sound asleep when a large shaking woke them up. They ran out of the tent ready for anything. They saw a dozen headlights heading their way, freaking them out. There were rarely any vehicles like cars or planes in the Kanto, they produced too much toxins that often killed certain Pokemon. When they were introduced into the world the Legendaries took it as a sign of war and began making armies that they planned to attack major cities. The Chosen Trainer of that time settled out the problem, saving the world from utter destruction.

"Move out of the way! Any Trainer that tries to stop us will be killed along with any Pokemon battling along side them!" boomed the lead vehicle. The group darted to the side, jumping into the rough bushes and weeds. They landed beside a nest of Ekans, Drake's worst fear. The little snake Pokemon cowered in fear, not knowing what was going on.

"Don't worry, you'll be safe," Drake reassured the baby Pokemon, covering the nest with a blanket. The trucks passed within a few minutes, but Drake and Montana knew that they needed to hurry. They decided to get their sleeping bags and finish their sleep behind the bushes.

Around seven in the morning Montana woke Drake up violently. She tried waking up gently first, but he never wakes up, so she grabbed one of the baby Ekans and slid it into his sleeping bag.

"WAHHH!" Drake screamed, making Pidgeys and Spearows fly from trees all around the. Drake ran around the dirt patch in his boxers, eventually tripping on a tree root and falling on his face. He looked up at Montana, who was laughing her butt off.

"Real funny," Drake said, rubbing his head. He got dressed quickly and left the area. They were another two hours away from the Pokemon Center before they got to the Power Plant. Montana brought out Vulpix to give them some company. Drake brought out Primeape, thinking that he would entertain them. Drake sent in Weepinbell and Doduo back to Gary, so he could talk to the Pokemon that were going to battle along with him.

Drake's Pokedex rang, showing Gary Oak's phone number. Drake pressed the answer button, "Hello?"

"Yes, okay so your Weepinbell and Doduo are going crazy!" Gary shouted into the phone with a loud crashing noise in the background.

"So, what do you what to do?" Drake asked, hoping Gary would let him have 8 Pokemon for the next couple of days.

"When you get to the Pokemon Center near the entrance of Rock Tunnel, call me over the PC, because the league just passed a rule that I can't send you more than 6 Pokemon over a Pokedex," Gary explained.

"Okay, will do." Drake smiled, hanging up. Montana looked at Drake like he was an idiot.

"What's wrong with you?" Drake asked with a humorous tone.

"I wish I had a friend that could validate me having all of my Pokemon at once," Montana said sarcastically.

"But I thought you weren't going to train Espeon until we went to Johto?"

"So," Montana laughed. She missed the times when they laughed together. Things have happened so fast. She wished that the whole Prophecy thing would have happened years down the road. She wondered why Arceus and Darkrai chose this time to tell Drake, which also freaked her out. Why didn't Drake have to pass a test or even be evaluated by the Legendaries? These are questions she was determined to find out.

They continued down the path, watching wild Pokemon run away from the south side of the Route. Drake concluded that the Power Plant must have been to the south since all the Pokemon were running away from there. They passed a sign that said, "30 minutes away from Pokemon Center." They began preparing mentally for the battle that lay in the future.

A dark shadow passed right in front of them, making them grab a Pokeball in a defensive reaction. The shadow looked like a human, but it ran like it was a Pokemon. "Who's there?"

The figure appeared from the rough brush, revealing Drake's rival: Mason. "You know who I am you loser," he said in a rough tone.

"Leave us alone, we have to go," Drake threatened. Mason laughed, walking forward without hesitation.

"I know where you're going. You are going to stop Team Rocket, and that's not an option. You have embarrassed them enough," Mason said, still walking towards Drake.

"What do you mean?" Montana yelled. Mason huffed and stopped walking.

"I will tell you if pretty boy can beat me in a battle." Mason smiled, grabbing a Pokeball.

"Let's go!" Drake yelled, throwing a Pokeball on the field. Montana took a couple of steps behind Drake, so she wouldn't get hit. Drake's Pokeball revealed Charmeleon, who roared and unleashed powerful flames on the ground, making a line in the middle of the designated battle field. He was ready to beat Mason.

"I thought you would start off with him. Go Charmeleon!" Mason yelled. The two Charmeleon glared at each other with hatred, but there was something different about Mason's.

"Start it off with Flame Burst!" Drake ordered. Charmeleon's eyes flashed with power, unveiling the flames within him. The flames engulfed his body as he prepared to release them.

"Charmeleon, use the same thing!" Mason ordered. His Charmeleon burned brightly as flames covered his body. "Now, channel all that power into a Flamethrower!" Charmeleon opened his mouth, absorbing all the flames into it. He took a deep breathe, firing the super-powered Flamethrower. The two fire attacks met each other, fighting each other for the win. Drake's Charmeleon's Flame Burst was easily broken through, opening him up for attack. The Flamethrower sent him crashing at Drake's feet.

He tried to get up, but fell to one knee. "Are you okay?" Drake asked. Charmeleon nodded, reassuring Drake. Drake looked up at the opposing Charmeleon, wondering how he got so strong. _"That power…It reminds me of the power of a Pokemon that just evolved, or getting ready to evolve." _Drake finished his though when he saw Mason's Charmeleon glow with a bright light.

"It…It's evolving," Drake uttered in fear. His Charmeleon stood up as he saw his worst enemy evolve into a power that was greater than his. Mason's Pokemon grew larger than Drake's, sprouting wings from his back and two horns from his head. His tail grew longer, along with his neck. The flame on its tail burned bright with great power. He was now a Charizard.

"Char!" Charizard roared with all his might. Mason grinned with pleasure, thinking that he would ultimately defeat the trainer that caused all of his problems. Mason never got recognized as a kid, because his dad's job. A job that required all his time to be spent on it and left Mason all alone most of his childhood, his dad was the Commander of Kanto for Team Rocket. The same person that kidnapped Drake and Montana, when Drake escaped his dad never talked to him. Mason finally found out what was going on, making him detest Drake even more.

"Charizard, finish him off with…" Mason was interrupted by Drake.

"Charmeleon, use Fire Fang and Dragon Rage," Drake cried. Charmeleon focused on the power within as his jaw burned intensely. He combined the attacks to form a powerful combination that could bring down any Pokemon. Charmeleon blasted the sphere surrounded with fire from his jaw. Charizard grinned at the sight of the powerful attack.

"Use Wing Attack now!" Mason yelled. Charizard flew up in the air, dodging the attack. His wing glowed with power, making everyone see the power of his new wings. Charizard smashed his wings into Charmeleon multiple times, forcing him on both knees.

"No!" Drake screamed, running for his Pokemon, trying to get to him before Charizard did.

"Blow him away and use Dragon Claw," Mason laughed. Charizard flapped his wings powerfully, sending Drake tumbling on the ground. He took the chance to finish the round with a power Dragon Claw. His claws radiated a purple aura, showing the true dragon power in them. He slashed Charmeleon so hard that it drew blood, leaving an 'X' on his stomach. Charmeleon flung his body on the ground as he fell in defeat.

Drake got up from being blown over, checking on Charmeleon. He cried on Charmeleon's unconscious body. Thankfully he was still breathing, but he was hurt very bad. "You beat me, now let us go," Drake sobbed, releasing tears of fear and sorrow. He quickly reached for band aides and healing ointments as Mason answered.

"I want a full battle, so when I kill you, you won't have any protectors," Mason laughed.

Montana ran to Charmeleon's side, dragging him out of the way. She continued putting band aides and healing ointments on his torn up body.

"You want a battle, well you are going to get one," Drake mumbled as he picked his next Pokemon. He threw the Pokeball high in the air, releasing his mighty Gyarados. She roared with anger as she saw Mason. Charizard roared back, masking her Intimidate ability. Gyarados, however, didn't back down, showing Drake that she would protect him.

"Charizard, take the sky and use Dragon Claw!" Mason roared. Charizard flew into the sky, leaving a cloud of dust behind.

"Show them what you got, Gyarados!" Gyarados lifted herself up into the sky, flying around. Mason was in an awe as he has never seen a flying Gyarados before. "Use Water Pulse and don't stop!" Gyarados formed small, but still powerful Water Pulse's in her mouth, releasing them all around the battle area. Charizard gracefully dodged each and every one, leaving the ground beneath the muddy and drenched from the attack.

"Charizard, get close and use Wing Attack," Mason ordered. Charizard's wing enveloped a white glow. He flew towards his opponents, ready to bring down the Atrocious Pokemon.

"Counter with Twister and Water Pulse!" Drake yelled, making sure he was heard. Gyarados calmed itself down, making the Water Pulse inside her mouth. She developed the Twister behind the Water attack, forcing them both out. The attack struck Charizard, sending it crashing onto the ground.

"No way!" Mason screamed, thinking Charizard was sown, but he was surprised when he stood back up with no problem. Drake lost all hope when he saw Charizard get up without flinching. "Finish this with Dragon Claw and Shadow Claw." Charizard formed a bigger, more powerful claw around his right claw and focused his dragon power onto his left. He lunged for Gyarados.

"Bite!" Drake yelled. Gyarados quickly lunged her huge jaw onto Charizard's wing, leaving her open for her opponents sharp claws. Charizard roared in agony as Gyarados thrashed around with him in her jaws. He slashed at her to get her off, but to no avail. Both Pokemon were receiving massive damage, but neither of them were going to give up.

All of a sudden, Gyarados's jaw started freezing, along with Charizard's wings. She learned Ice Fang. "Charizard, use Flame Burst!" Charizard's tail flame spread across his body, burning the ice on his wings. The flames began to spread onto Gyarados, but she was not letting go.

"Water Pulse now," Drake ordered. Gyarados created the water sphere in her mouth, releasing Charizard. He started to relinquish the flames, but was stopped by the Water Pulse as the attack dowsed the flames, along with Charizard's health. He fell on the ground, knocked out. Drake closed his eyes in disbelief; he was shocked that Gyarados won that round.

He opened his eyes to see that Gyarados was on the ground along with Charizard. It was a double knock out. The two trainers recalled their Pokemon, readying for the next round.

"Fine then, let's go Rhyhorn!" Mason yelled, throwing out his second Pokemon. Rhyhorn appeared on the field, striking the ground with his leg as if he was about to charge.

"Primeape, you are up," Drake said, throwing out the Pig Monkey Pokemon. Primeape beat his fist against his chest, showing Mason that he wasn't going down easily. "Primeape, use Seismic Toss!" Primeape charged the Spikes Pokemon, ready to grab it.

"Charge it," Mason swiftly ordered in a dry, emotionless tone. Rhyhorn ran at the attacking Primeape, horn ready to pierce. Once the two Pokemon were a few feet away from each other, Mason ordered, "Bulldoze." Rhyhorn picked up his speed, so he could run right through his target. The two Pokemon collided, pushing each other as they were trying to execute their attacks.

Primeape quickly grabbed his opponent's horn, lifting him up off the ground. Rhyhorn struggled to get out of the tight grip as he was over Primeape's head. Primeape used his superior power to throw Rhyhorn at his trainer's feet. Rhyhorn shakily stood up.

"Rock Blast now!" Mason ordered loudly. Rhyhorn's eye's glowed white as he picked up stones and boulders around him, along with the ones he created, blasting them towards Primeape. Primeape, instinctively, started hitting and kicking the rocks away. He was doing well for a while, but then a huge boulder smashed into him, knocking him down. Primeape rolled on the ground, popping up before he rolling into a Oran Berry tree.

"Primeape, get close again!" Drake yelled. He dodged boulder left and right, getting into position for the last move. He knew Rhyhorn couldn't take another big hit. "Use Karate Chop and finish this one!" Primeape jumped in the air, putting his fist over his head in a chopping fashion. He brought down the powerful attack on Rhyhorn's back, knocking him out. Rhyhorn cried as he fainted, making Mason laugh.

"You're worthless, return!" Drake shook his head at the comment, knowing no matter what he said he couldn't change the dark boy's attitude. "Nidoking, teach him a lesson!" he yelled. Mason threw out a Pokeball that revealed a massive purple Pokemon with a long horn on its head. The Pokemon roared, "Nidoking!" Drake remembered him when he was a Nidorino, attacking him in Viridian Forest. He grew stronger, way stronger.

"Primeape, you've got to beat him too. Use Rage and Low Kick!" Drake yelled, feeling the pressure that he was under. Was Mason really going to kill him? How did Mason get this much hatred? Questions ran through Drake's head, distracting him from the battle.

While Drake was daydreaming, Primeape raised his attack power with the Rage maneuver. He then charged the massive Nidoking, kicking at his legs. Nidoking took every hit, not flinching once. Primeape looked up into Nidoking's dark eyes, feeling the hatred and power he jumped away from him in fear. Primeape landed on his two feet, but as he did, he fell on his back, writhing in pain. A dark purple aura outlined his body, showing that Nidoking's ability, Poison Point had taken affect.

"You've got to get up, please," Drake begged. Mason laughed at his rival's weakness, making him think about how he was going to kill him. He hadn't always been the dark boy he was now. He lived with his mom until he was 5, but then out of nowhere he moved with his father. He was told that his mom gave him away because he was a horrible child, but that wasn't the case. Bruce, his dad, stole him in the middle of the night as Team Rocket started planning to rule the world with the great discovery of the "Power Orbs". He knew he could train his son to be the rival of the "Legendary Trainer", forcing his son to take care of the nuisance before he could cause problems. Mason found out about his dark past, making him resent his dad, but blaming Drake. So, he did what he was told to do so his dad could finally love him.

"Nidoking, use Brick Break and crush them," Mason ordered. Nidoking charged the weakened Primeape, crushing him with a powerful fist that glowed with power. Primeape fell over with his eyes swirled.

"Good job," Drake mumbled as he recalled Primeape. Drake picked a Pokeball off his belt, the ball was white. It was a Premier Ball, it held his Kadabra. Kadabra manipulated the balls inside mechanics, opening it up without Drake having to call him out. He was ready to show his true power. He glared at the Drill Pokemon, getting ready to battle.

"Nidoking, start things out with Double Kick!" Mason yelled. Nidoking charged the Psi Pokemon, shaking the ground.

"Let's see if you can get passed this. Use Reflect now!" Drake ordered. Kadabra put his hands in front of his face, creating a pink screen in front of him, enhancing the power of it with his superior psychic power. Even though Nidoking was more powerful, he bounced off the screen, receiving self inflicted damage. Nidoking snarled at the fact that he was stopped and tried again. He flailed himself at the wall, breaking it and taking Kadabra down with it.

"Kadabra, Psybeam now!" Drake rushed, making sure Kadabra could get out of the unexpected situation. Kadabra launched a colorful beam at Nidoking's stomach, sending him crashing into the ground.

"Nidoking, launch an Earthquake!" Nidoking roared with all his might, punching the ground with all his power. A crack developed at his fist, moving towards Kadabra. Kadabra took the hit, falling to the ground. Kadabra trembled with pain as he stood up. He had never imagined that he could be brought down that easily.

"Kadabra, use Ice Punch!" Drake ordered, knowing that this round was nearly over. Instead of punching Nidoking, Kadabra punched the crack in the ground, making the ice spread all the way down it. The ice continued to spread, covering the powerful fist the created it. Nidoking pulled as hard as he could, but couldn't move.

"Finish it with another Psybeam," Drake ordered. Kadabra mustered all his power into the move, blasting it at his opponent. Nidoking's eyes widened as he saw the attack move towards him.

"Nidoking now!" Mason yelled. Nidoking jabbed at the ice with his horn with a Horn Attack, breaking it. He ducked under the blast, surviving the powerful move. Kadabra fell to his knees from exhaustion, feeling ashamed that he lost. Drake recalled him, hoping that the rest of his Pokemon could take down the super powerful Pokemon.

"Kangaskhan, you have to stop him," Drake cried into the Parent Pokemon's Pokeball. He tossed it in the air, revealing the massive Pokemon. Kangaskhan beat her chest as he baby crawled out of her pouch. Nidoking attempted to scare the baby by running at it, but she quickly released a Mega Punch that knocked him back, giving her baby enough time to get to Montana.

"Double Hit while your close!"

"Brick Break!" The two trainers screamed. Kangaskhan lunged with her right fist as Nidoking lunged with a glowing fist, meeting in between them. Both Pokemon were super powerful and neither of them were giving in. Kangaskhan smirked as she brought her tail up, smacking it along Nidoking's side. Nidoking fell to the ground, struggling to get up.

"Finish this with Hyper Beam!" Drake yelled. Kangaskhan fired an extremely powerful beam from her mouth, creating an explosion on impact with Nidoking. The smoke cleared within minutes, revealing the fainted Nidoking dented within the ground. Drake smiled, hoping that was the last powerhouse of his team.

"Good job," Mason mumbled while recalling his Pokemon. "Go Kingler!" A large crab like Pokemon with one huge claw and one small one appeared on the field, snapping them at his opponent.

"Kangaskhan, use Mega Punch," Drake ordered. Kangaskhan charged the Pincer Pokemon, planning on blowing him back.

"Protect, then Mud Shot," Mason commanded. As Kangaskhan approached Kingler, he created a powerful force field around him, which caused the Mega Punch to bounce off. He quickly lowered the Protect, firing a shot of mud from his mouth. The mud forced Kangaskhan to roll on the ground, but she was far from out. She quickly stood from the attack, roaring with rage.

"Use another Hyper Beam and don't let up!" Drake yelled. Kangaskhan released the most powerful Hyper Beam she as ever used, firing at her target: Kingler.

"Kingler, use Protect and generate a Water Pulse to fire as soon as she stops attacking," Mason chuckled. He knew the Hyper Beam would leave Kangaskhan defenseless. Kingler quickly put a lot of energy in the Protect, so it would not fall to the Hyper Beam. The attack hit hard, but Kingler's defense tactic proved to be superior. Kangaskhan pulsed one more burst of power to try to break the Protect.

The Hyper Beam broke through the Protect, but Kingler's second attack was launched as soon as it was broken. Both Pokemon were hit by strong attacks, Kingler by Hyper Beam, and Kangaskhan by a powered up Water Pulse. After the attacks faded away, they left two unconscious Pokemon. The two trainers recalled their Pokemon. Drake grabbed his last Pokeball, hoping Scyther could beat Mason's last two Pokemon.

"Scyther, I am counting on you," Drake said, while throwing out the Pokeball. Scyther appeared with a flash of light and looked at Mason, slashing his claws together. He was ready to battle, and he wasn't going to let his fellow teammates down.

"Jolteon, defeat this worthless excuse for a rare Pokemon!" Mason yelled with anger upon seeing his ex-Pokemon. The Pokemon he got from Montana's father, Bill, appeared on the battle field, snarling at his opponent. The Jolteon was once a joyful, loving Pokemon, but once he made a bond with Mason he turned into an evil Pokemon. Jolteon sparked electricity as he saw Montana, the girl that rejected him when he was a puppy. There were definitely some harsh feelings going on through his head.

"Scyther, use Agility and Wing Attack," Drake ordered his Pokemon. Scyther flashed around the battle field at the speed of light. Finally, striking Jolteon after getting behind him, forcing Jolteon to roll on the ground, but not damaged because it was a Flying type move. Scyther winced in pain, making Drake notice one of Jolteon's sharp hair like needles in his wing, which made flying impossible.

"Now use Shock Wave since it can't fly anymore!" Mason yelled. Jolteon jumped up in the air, generating and blasting a powerful stream of electricity at the injured Scyther. The attack hit, bringing Scyther onto his knees. The attack hit very hard and was a super effect hit.

"Finish with a Headbutt, Jolteon," Mason ordered. Jolteon began charging Scyther with his head down, ready to hit.

"Scyther, defend yourself with a Fury Cutter and Slash combo!" Drake yelled, warning Scyther to defend itself so it wouldn't faint. Scyther, still on his knees, crossed his scythes and focused his mind on them so the attacks wouldn't react the wrong way and cause an explosion. His scythes glowed with a light green outline as he guarded himself with them from the Headbutt. The Pokemon pushed against each other hard, but the power from both attacks caused a huge explosion that ended the battle with Mason as the victor.

"Scyther, NO!" Drake cried, running towards his fallen friend.

"Jolteon, stop him," Mason laughed. Jolteon didn't faint after the explosion, somehow, and kicked Drake in the chest, knocking him down. Jolteon chuckled as he knocked down his master's rival, feeling achieved.

"Now, Beedrill, use your poison to end him," Mason ordered darkly. Beedrill appeared out of her ball and approached her hurt target. Beedrill hated Drake, because when she was a Weedle in Viridian Forest Drake rejected her when they battled. She really wanted Drake to be her trainer, but he didn't catch her and Mason did.

Beedrill closed in on Drake, ready to inject her fatal poison in his veins. "Butterfree, use Psybeam!" Montana yelled her loudest to try to wake up Drake from his daze. Butterfree blasted Beedrill straight into a boulder, knocking her out. Drake woke up from the short daze, running towards Montana and Butterfree. Jolteon ran after him, as did Mason.

"Silver Wind now!" Montana ordered to protect them. Butterfree blew the threat to her friends into the foliage around the battle field, giving them time to run to the Pokemon Center that was a few minutes away.

Once there, Drake gave his Pokemon to Nurse Joy, as well as Montana. They consoled each other after the horrendous event. Montana was glad she came back when she did or Drake would have been alone, probably dead. Drake made the call to get his two extra Pokemon for a short period of time, making him have eight Pokemon for the upcoming battle.

Drake and Montana refilled their supplies, preparing for Team Rocket. They had no clue what was going to happen, but they both know that they would have each other to rely on. They walked out of the Pokemon Center and to the water route to get to the Power Plant. Drake released Gyarados and Montana rode on her with him. They rode of on the Atrocious Pokemon, ready to save Zapdos.

**A/N- Thanks for reviewing and you reviewers are the reason this story is still going:) Football is starting to get to me and so is school so updates might be every week or so. I'll shoot for once a week:) Also, if y'all want, I will start putting Drake's team at the start of every chapter so y'all know what is going on. I will also do Tony's and Montana's too, and I guess Tesa's if you want hers. But I don't know how long she will be a part of the main group. It is very hard to keep track of 4 trainers, haha:) Until next time!:)**


	33. Chapter 33: The War at the Power Plant!

**So, this is my first time doing this. Be nice, haha:) The * means extra, or only temporary. **

**Drake's Team on hand:**

**1. Charmeleon (m) lv.33 Abi: Blaze-Flame Burst, dragon rage, Flamethrower, Fire Fang**

**2. Primeape (m) lv.30 Abi: Anger Point-seismic toss, low kick, Rage, karate chop **

**3. Gyarados (f) lv. 32 Abi: Intimidate-Dragon Rage, Twister, Water Pulse, Ice Fang**

**4. Kangaskhan (f) lv. 30 Abi: Scrappy-Mega Punch, Rock Tomb, Double Hit, Hyper Beam**

**5. Kadabra (m) lv.31 Abi: Inner Focus-Shock Wave, Reflect, Psybeam, Ice punch**

**6. Scyther (m) lv.31 Abi: Swarm-Slash, Fury Cutter, wing attack, agility**

***Weepinbell (f) lv. 30 Abi: Chlorophyll-Vine Whip, Energy Ball, Synthesis, Growth **

***Doduo (m) lv. 30 Abi: Early Bird-Aerial Ace, Quick Attack, Rage, Pursuit**

**Pokemon with Gary: **

**none**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 33<strong>

Drake and Montana were riding on Gyarados to get to the abandoned Power Plant, the home to several types of Electric Pokemon and the almighty Zapdos. Zapdos ruled over the Plant, but it wasn't always there. The building was the perfect environment for Electric types, and Zapdos made sure they were protected.

Now, they are in danger. Team Rocket has figured out a way to manipulate the Legendaries against their will, forcing them to fight for them. Team Rocket has already turned Mew to stone somewhere in the Viridian Forest by stealing its power with its Power Orb.

It was Drake's goal to stop Team Rocket in Kanto, so they wouldn't spread into the other regions, but he was assured that they had people all over because he ran into the Hoenn Commander outside Vermillion, almost costing him his life. He didn't know why he was chosen by Arceus to be the "Legendary Trainer", but he was sure that he would do everything he could to help.

On the other hand, Montana was sort of agitated at the idea of Drake being chosen without any kind of test. She decided she was going to find out, one way or another, but she was not going to take it out on Drake. She loved him so much. She knew she was a year younger, only being 12, but she knew that she did.

They were scouting ahead for signs of Team Rocket, seeing their vehicles surrounded by about 30 Rocketeers and the twins he fought earlier. He was looking for Bruce and Mason, but he didn't see them yet.

"Drake, are you sure we can do this? Who knows what kind of Pokemon they are packing," Montana asked in a scared tone, grabbing Drake's hand. Drake smiled at the question and looked at Montana.

"We will be fine, if something goes wrong I want you to leave and get away," Drake told Montana, giving her an expressionless look on her face. Drake knew she wouldn't leave him, but he had to keep her safe. _"I wonder what happened to Clara. She left that night when Team Rocket woke us up and hasn't returned,"_ Drake thought to himself.

All of a sudden, they were surrounded by a troop of Tentacool, a total of eight. Drake stood up on Gyarados, trying to think of a way to get away. Then, five Team Rocket Grunts appeared on the shore line, ready to attack. "Tentacool, use Acid," They ordered in unison. The Tentacools let out a cry, blasting poisonous and fatal Acid at Gyarados, threatening to poison her.

"Gyarados, fly out of the water and use Dragon Rage on all of them!" Drake yelled while holding on to her back and Montana. Gyarados quickly left the water, flying high in the sky somehow. It was a mystery of how the Pokemon were able to fly, but Drake was glad he found one that could. She formed the powerful Dragon attack in her mouth, letting it fly at the troop of Tentacool in the river. The Dragon Rage hit so hard that the Tentacool flew out of the water onto the shore, knocked out. The Team Rocket members were in awe, so they didn't order anymore attacks.

Gyarados flew around the Power Plant's top tower, looking for an opening. Drake looked down, seeing the Rocket Grunts talking with the man known as Bruce, Mason's dad and pointing at him. Bruce smiled, showing a Pokeball. He quietly tossed the Pokeball out, revealing a large, ancient looking Pokemon. Drake took out his Pokedex to see what the Pokemon was. The Pokedex said the Pokemon was an Aerodactyl, an extinct Pokemon brought back to existence recently. "You know what to do," Bruce ordered simply.

Aerodactyl let out a roar, flying towards Gyarados. The Fossil Pokemon opened its mouth wide, using a Crunch attack. It bit down on Gyarados's tail, forcing her to lose focus on flying and begin swirling down. Drake and Montana held on for dear life, hoping Gyarados would get out of the attack.

"Gyarados, use Twister now!" Drake yelled. Gyarados aimed for Aerodactyl, firing a powerful tornado-looking beam from her mouth. The Fossil Pokemon roared, letting go of Gyarados.

While Drake was having trouble with Aerodactyl, Team Rocket was starting to line up in their ranks. They were getting ready to force their way into the Power Plant and capture Zapdos or use its Power Orb to turn in to stone if it refused to battle alongside them. Drake saw Bruce's Rhyperior, the evolved form of Rhydon. It was very big with three horns that could drill through almost anything. It was an extreme powerhouse.

"Montana, we need to shake this thing off now. They are fixing to invade!" Drake yelled to make sure Montana could hear him over Gyarados's and Aerodactyl's battle cries. The two Pokemon were snapping at each other, trying to land a hit. Aerodactyl was using Crunch, while Gyarados used Ice Fang, and if that hit then Aerodactyl would be done most likely.

"Butterfree, we need you!" Butterfree popped out of her Pokeball, flapping her beautiful wings. "Use Sleep Powder," Montana ordered. Butterfree swiftly flew over the battle scene, releasing the Sleep Powder.

"Gyarados, fly to the right and move away from Aerodactyl!" Gyarados ducked under one of her opponent's attempts to bite her, doing as Drake ordered. The Sleep Powder barely missed Gyarados, but struck Aerodactyl. It fell on the top of the Power Plant with a big crash, creating a hole in the roof.

"Go in their!" The trainer's ordered their Pokemon. Butterfree and Gyarados flew into the Power Plant.

Inside the Power Plant, they saw hundreds of Electric type Pokemon ready to battle. They mostly consisted of Magnemite, Magneton, a few Magnezone, Pichu, Pikachu, a couple of Raichu, a bunch of Voltorb and Electrode, a few Jolteon, Elekid, and one Electabuzz. The Electabuzz was the obvious commander, because it was shouting orders in the Pokemon language and the others listened to it. In the back stood a large bird Pokemon with feathers that looked as if it was struck by lightening. The Pokemon was the amazing Zapdos. Drake didn't need a Pokedex to tell him that neither did Montana.

The Legendary Pokemon nodded at Drake, knowing who he was. Drake looked down at its feet, seeing Clara the green haired girl that was Zapdos's Orb Holder. She held the Orb in her hands, shocker by the power of it. The Orb was round like a Pokeball, but it was clear with electricity striking in it. When someone touched the Orb, it shocked them if they weren't supposed to be holding it.

"Hi Drake!" Clara waved at him as Gyarados landed. They exchanged hugs as did Montana and Clara. Suddenly the Power Plant shook as if an earthquake was ravaging the earth around it. Clara held on tightly to the Power Orb, also releasing her Pokemon to protect her. She had the Ponyta that she used in Vermillion, along with a Persian, Butterfree, Corsola, Jumpluff, and a Dragonair.

"Wow, a Dragonair," Drake said in awe. He loved Dragon Pokemon, but knew he wasn't strong enough to tame one.

"Yep, he and I have been through thick and thin," Clara stated as she petted her Pokemon. Drake and Montana released their Pokemon as well, so they could help the wild Pokemon fight to save Zapdos.

"Clara, hold on that Orb and don't let go," Montana ordered as she ran to where a hole in the wall began to appear from Rhyperior's drills.

Back at the Rocket's ranks, Bruce was grinning as his mighty Rhyperior ripped through the Power Plants only defense from attacks, its walls. He had his 30 followers release their Pokemon, consisting of Rattata, Raticate, Ekans, Arbok, Zubat, Golbat, Grimer, Muk, Koffing, and Weezing. By Bruce, there were the twins that Drake and Montana defeated when they hurt Doduo. Yuri had her Pinsir and Dane had his Muk by their side, ready to attack. All of the Rocket Pokemon formed ranks, waiting to attack. By the way they were ordered up, they were trained and bred for war. Team Rocket must have been planning this for along time.

Montana and her Pokemon took place on a platform above the Electric type Pokemon as Drake took his place behind them. "Okay, I need all of you to fight your hardest and protect Zapdos," Drake lectured. All the Pokemon shook their heads simultaneously as the Electabuzz stood in front of Drake, glad to see the Legendary Trainer wasn't a fool like the last one. Zapdos let out a loud battle cry as Rhyperior finished drilling through the wall.

Charmeleon, Primeape, Scyther, Doduo, Weepinbell, and Kadabra took their stance in front of their Trainer, ready to protect him from harm. Kangaskhan and Gyarados were behind him, ready for anything.

Above them, Montana was nervous. She had Butterfree ready to let go of a Sleep Powder as soon as the Rockets came through. Her Poliwhirl and Clefairy were at one side, and Persian and Vulpix were at the other. Parasect crawled on the roof, hanging on with all he had. He was a very important part of the plan. He was going to use his Spore to slow down the Rocket ranks.

Clara had her Pokemon guarding Zapdos, even though, it probably didn't need protecting. Her Dragonair wrapped his long tail like body around her, making her feel safe. Her Ponyta and Persian were in front of her, long with Corsola. Her Butterfree was behind the Electric Pokemon, ready to use Tailwind to increase their speed. Then, her Jumpluff was floating above the ranks cheering them up with her excitable attitude.

Clara, Drake, and Montana spent that night on Route 9 talking about strategies to use, and now was the chance to use them. They thought long and hard about every move. They knew Team Rocket's Pokemon were trained for war, most likely to kill. So, they didn't want to send the Pokemon Zapdos gathered in first. They didn't want to risk innocent Pokemon's lives.

The battle began with Team Rocket sending in their Koffings and Weezings using Smokescreen to block their sight. "Montana, tell Butterfree to use Silver Wind and Clara tell yours to use Gust!" Drake ordered blindly. The girls did as told, ordering their Butterfree to clear the smoke. Once the smoke was cleared, Drake saw their ground ranks starting to move in along with their Zubat and Golbat.

"Clara, put both hands on that Orb and order Zapdos to use a Thunder attack and tell it to order the wild Pokemon to use an Electric move!" Drake yelled, ducking from a Golbat's Shadow Ball attack. Montana was taking fire as well, but her Pokemon were making quick work of the Zubat and Golbat. Clara took hold of the Orb, making her hair stand up on end. She felt like she was one with the Electric Pokemon, knowing every move it could learn and know.

"_Zapdos, I need you to use the most powerful Thunder you can use. Also, order the Electric Pokemon to use an Electric attack on the attacking forces," _Clara begged Zapdos, connecting telepathically. Zapdos nodded, letting out a loud, intimidating squawk. Zapdos used its Thunder attack, knocking out almost every flying force Team Rocket had. Then the Electric Pokemon let loose of their Electric attacks, shocking the ground forces of Team Rocket.

At the back of the Rocket ranks stood Bruce, Yuri, and Dane along with 15 other Rocket Grunts, Drake knew these were the higher ranked Grunts, and they would be sent in when the weaker Pokemon were knocked out. Bruce and the others yelled, "Attack!"

The Pokemon were charging the Electric Pokemon, ready to attack. Drake saw the Rocket Pokemon charging. "Electric Pokemon go!" Drake, Clara, and Montana yelled on unison. The Pokemon clashed with each other, battling for their lives. Scyther saw Pinsir jump into the hole, making him fly off to battle him. The Muk and Rhyperior took their time going through the hole, but Muk was quickly taken on by the Electabuzz commander. Rhyperior walked through, tossing the weaker Pokemon to the side. He stepped on a poor Pichu, defeating it without attacking.

The Voltorbs and Electrodes were rolling around, exploding when they were near opponents. The Magnemites, Magneton, and Magnezones were flying around paralyzing targets so the Jolteon, Pichu, Pikachu, Raichu, and Elekid could finish them off. Montana's Pokemon were defending the tower where they stood from Koffing and Weezing.

Clara and Drake were ordering their Pokemon to attack the Rocket Pokemon that broke through the Electric Pokemon's ranks, defending Zapdos. Out of nowhere, Aerodactyl rose from its slumber roaring as loud as it could. Rhyperior heard the cry, charging towards Drake and Clara.

"Clara, out that Orb in your bag and help me take these Pokemon down," Drake begged Clara. She put the Orb in her pink and black bag. Aerodactyl rose, flying towards the duo.

"Gyarados, go take it down. Do whatever you have to!" Drake yelled. Gyarados flew up, attacking and stopping the Fossil Pokemon.

"Dragonair you too," Clara ordered. Dragonair uncurled his body so he could help Gyarados. They were battling with Aerodactyl, not giving an inch.

"Now time for big boy," Drake joked, trying to make light of the rather dark scene. Clara let go of a small grin, letting Drake know that she was there with him.

"Jumpluff, quick use Leech Seed and Reflect!" Jumpluff swiftly shot a seed at the back of Rhyperior, sprouting a vine around its body. Then Jumpluff took place in front of her, creating a pink screen to protect them from physical attacks. Ponyta, Persian, and Corsola were taking care of a large group of Rattatas and Raticates, while Butterfree was battling a Golbat that made it through the Thunder attack. Dragonair was taking care of Aerodactyl, so all she had was Jumpluff.

As for Drake, he had mostly his whole team. Gyarados was taking on Aerodactyl and Primeape was taking down the charging Pokemon with ease. Scyther was getting revenge on Pinsir, so he still had five. "Charmeleon, use Flamethrower to slow him down some more!" Charmeleon let loose of a stream of powerful flames that Rhyperior was running through with ease.

"Kadabra, help Jumpluff with the Reflect by using your Reflect! Weepinbell, use Vine Whip to wrap around its feet!" Drake ordered. Kadabra joined the Cottonweed Pokemon by using Reflect to power their defenses. Weepinbell released two powerful vines that wrapped around Rhyperior's legs, stopping it.

"Do…" Drake trailed off as he was taken from behind by a Grimer. The powerful Poison type used its slimy body to force Drake to the ground, suffocating him. His Pokemon wanted to help, but that would mean letting Rhyperior go and Drake wouldn't want that. So, it was left to Doduo to save Drake.

Doduo pecked at the Grimer, hitting Drake through the slimy, liquid skin. "Do…use….Pursuit," Drake mumbled as he was losing his breath. Doduo pecked once again, this time with power behind it. He still didn't make progress, which he was angered by. He took a deep breath, starting to glow white. Clara was amazed at the sight of the Twin Bird Pokemon as he evolved. Doduo grew larger, and grew another head. He became a Dodrio.

Dodrio pecked the Grimer until it fainted, falling off of Drake. Drake regained his breath, hugging his savior. "You evolved!" Drake exclaimed with joy, even though it took him to almost die to trigger the evolution. Drake stood back up as Dodrio left to battle more Rocket Pokemon. Rhyperior was taking attacks from Charmeleon, Weepinbell, and Kangaskhan. While Weepinbell held Rhyperior in place, Kangaskhan beat him up with Mega Punches. Charmeleon was letting loose of Flame Bursts, Dragon Rages, and Flamethrowers left and right.

"Rhyperior, use Hyper Beam now!" Bruce yelled as he charged through the battle. He stood behind Rhyperior as it unleashed a powerful blast that destroyed the Reflects and knocked out Kadabra and Jumpluff, leaving Clara open to attacks.

"Kangaskhan, use Rock Tomb around Clara to protect her!" Kangaskhan created boulders in the air, placing them around Clara. Zapdos couldn't protect her because it was battling Aerodactyl along with Gyarados and Dragonair. The Fossil Pokemon was highly skilled and powerful enough to give the Legendary trouble.

"Rhyperior, use Earthquake to bring this place down!" Bruce laughed evilly. Rhyperior broke loose of Weepinbell's vines by stomping his powerful legs. Weepinbell was tossed into a generator, being shocked and knocked out. Charmeleon took the last resort by jumping on Rhyperior, using Fire Fang to stop it from using Earthquake. Rhyperior lashed out with anger, trying to get the Flame Pokemon off.

"Kangaskhan, use Hyper Beam to knock it back!" Kangaskhan blasted a powerful beam at the Drill Pokemon. Rhyperior took the hit, barely giving a little ground but not much. Bruce was in awe about how the Pokemon were protecting the Legendary. Drake was calling out orders left and right, trying to knockout the opponent. He recalled Kadabra and Weepinbell so the Rocket Pokemon wouldn't try to kill them while they were down. Drake couldn't believe Team Rocket trained their Pokemon to kill, it was ridiculous.

As Drake was battling Rhyperior, the higher ranked Grunts charged in with their Pokemon. Most of them had Hypno, Sandslash, and Golem. They were easily defeating the Electric Pokemon. Three or four of them were being stopped by the Electabuzz, and a few other stronger Raichu. Montana used her Pokemon to stop the rest of the Grunts. She was handling them, but her Pokemon were getting tired.

"You can stop those meaningless Grunts all you want. All they are here for is to capture the weakened resistance that are not dead. We will use them to help us capture Articuno," Bruce said in an emotionless tone. Drake got angered by this, running at the tall man. He was stopped by Dane, the red haired twin. His Muk was fainted, so he had no offense or defense. He threw Drake on the ground, enabling Rhyperior to get a blow in on Kangaskhan and sending her to the ground.

"Charmeleon, Kangaskhan don't stop!" Drake yelled. They brought Rhyperior to one knee, starting to weaken it. Aerodactyl was beginning to slow down, because Zapdos weakened it. Dragonair and Gyarados were blasting it with everything they had. The Rocket forces were backing down; Drake heard some of their vehicles leaving. Bruce seemed angry because they were falling back. The higher ranked Grunts were running out of the Power Plant, some with bags of Pokeballs.

The twins recalled their fallen Pinsir and Muk, taking their place beside Bruce. "Sir, we have no more troops, Zapdos used its electrical currents to override the temporary Pokeballs and released all of our Pokemon. Luckily, ours are normal and weren't affected, but we have to go. Rhyperior and Aerodactyl are being taken down," Yuri explained as she saw Montana out of the corner of her eye, running towards Drake.

"No, we can take them!" Bruce brutally yelled, pushing Yuri down. "Leave if you have too, but I have to get that Orb!" Dane picked up Yuri and ran out of the Power Plant. Bruce took three Pokeballs out of his pocket, throwing them up in the air. With a bright flash of light a Kabutops, Gengar, and Tauros took place on the floor, ready to battle. Rhyperior was now down for the count, so Charmeleon and Kangaskhan returned to Drake's side. Scyther, Dodrio, Primeape, and Gyarados returned as well.

Clara climbed out of the boulder wall with Ponyta, Corsola, Butterfree, Persian, and Dragonair at her side. Montana took her place beside Drake along with her Persian, Butterfree, Vulpix, Poliwhirl, Parasect and Clefairy.

"Attack all of them," Bruce ordered, losing his breath. Gengar charged Montana, Tauros charged Clara, and Kabutops charged Drake.

Scyther jumped in front of Kabutops, forcing both of them to fight with their scythes. Dodrio jumped in, pecking with his three beaks. Charmeleon kept the Kabutops at bay with a Flamethrower here and there and Primeape was punching and kicking the target. Kabutops quickly fell, forcing Bruce to recall him. Drake recalled all of his Pokemon, running towards Zapdos.

Gengar disappeared within the shadows, popping up to fire Shadow Balls and Dark Pulses that were blocked by the 6 Pokemon. Gengar wasn't making any progress so, it used Hypnosis to put Vulpix, Clefairy, and Poliwhirl to sleep. It then used Dream Eater to invade their dreams and steal energy from them.

"Return!" Montana yelled, recalling the sleeping Pokemon. "Persian, use Shadow Claw, Parasect, use Solarbeam, and Butterfree, use Psybeam all at once!" Persian leapt at Gengar, going through its ghost-like body. She turned around, slashing at Gengar with a large shadow claw, taking it down. Persian got out of the way so Parasect and Butterfree could attack. Butterfree and Parasect fired their attacks at the same time, combining them to make a Solar Psybeam that knocked Gengar out.

Montana and Bruce recalled their Pokemon. Montana ran towards Drake, so she could help him with whatever he needed. Clara was having trouble with Tauros, it had already taken out Ponyta, Corsola, and Butterfree, leaving Dragonair and Persian to protect her. "Dragonair, use Thunder Wave to paralyze it and Persian, use Power Gem!" Dragonair released a blue jolt of electricity from his pearl on its head, leaving Tauros unable to move. Persian took the time to power up Power Gem, shooting out a ray of light as if it were made of sparkles to knock Tauros down.

"Dragonair, use Dragon Tail!" Dragonair's tail glowed blue, swinging it at the knocked down Tauros. Tauros flew into Bruce out of the Power Plant and into the water. They three trainers followed them Bruce was on a Tentacruel retreating down the river.

They defeated Team Rocket and save Zapdos. They walked back into the Power Plant to see if Zapdos was alright. They stood in front of the Legendary, waiting for something to happen.

"_You are very brave. Y'all fought hard and saved many innocent Pokemon's lives. Arceus has taken the fallen into his kingdom. They are in a better place," _Zapdos told the three trainers telepathically. _"I have recovered the survivors and they are now working to bring peace to this wonderful place. I must leave now. I have to go visit Arceus and other Legendaries. I will make a storm wherever I go, so they don't follow me. If I ever need anything, the Orb will glow bright yellow. All you have to do, Clara, is touch it and you will be brought to me."_ Zapdos finished its speech, flying out of the hole in the roof. A thunderstorm formed over the Plant, giving Zapdos cover. It began to pour outside, making Drake feel better.

They began walking out of the Power Plant when the Electabuzz stopped them, taking Drake's hand. "What's the matter?" Drake asked. Electabuzz shook his hand, showing that he wanted to go with him.

"Are you sure? Well, okay. Go Pokeball!" A Pokeball tapped Electabuzz on the head, opening on contact. The ball sucked him in, wiggling three times before capturing him. Drake picked up the Pokeball and it transported to Gary's lab, along with Kadabra and Weepinbell.

The trio walked out of the hole, ready to get to the Pokemon Center but when they got out of the Power Plant there were dozens of police boats and helicopters. The vehicles said, "Kanto Police Force."

"Stop right there!" a booming voiced yelled out of one of the helicopters. It was dark now, so they had a spotlight on the trio. Drake, Clara, and Montana raised their hands, showing the police they had nothing to hide. Six officers ran towards them, forcing them on their knees.

"We are taking you in for destruction of private property," said one of the police officers. They group was split up into three boats. They were being taken to the jail in Lavender Town.

Over the scene, Zapdos looked down. It was ready to barge in and save them, but Arceus told it not to do so. _"They can handle this," _Zapdos said to itself as it flew away.

**A/N- I hope you like it:) I've worked by butt of writing this and trying to put as much detail as I could, or think I could. Please Review and tell me what you think. And yes I know, I updated quickly, but I finally had a weekend off so I decided to write a lot. I am hopping for this to be done around Christmas time, so hold on. REVIEW, Review, REVIEW.**

**P.S: I'm putting the Teams up for this chapter, so tell me if I'm doing it wrong or what. I just put Drake's up, so if you want Tony's and Montana's, or even Tessa's let me know. Also, if you would like I can put the additional characters up as well, ex.) Clara's for when she is in a Chapter or the other "Orb Holders". Let me know by PM or REVIEW:)**


	34. Chapter 34: The Appearance of A Champion

**Drake's Team-**

**1. Charmeleon (m) lv.34 Abi: Blaze-Flame Burst, dragon rage, Flamethrower, Fire Fang**

**2. Primeape (m) lv.32 Abi: Anger Point-seismic toss, low kick, Rage, karate chop **

**3. Gyarados (f) lv. 34 Abi: Intimidate-Dragon Rage, Twister, Water Pulse, Ice Fang**

**4. Kangaskhan (f) lv. 32 Abi: Scrappy-Mega Punch, Rock Tomb, Double Hit, Hyper Beam**

**5. Dodrio (m) lv. 31 Abi: Early Bird-Aerial Ace, Quick Attack, Rage, Pursuit**

**6. Scyther (m) lv.33 Abi: Swarm-Slash, Fury Cutter, wing attack, Razor Wind**

Pokemon with Prof-

**Weepinbell (f) lv. 31 Abi: Chlorophyll-Vine Whip, Energy Ball, Synthesis, Growth**

**Kadabra (m) lv.31 Abi: Inner Focus-Shock Wave, Reflect, Psybeam, Ice punch**

**Electabuzz (m) lv.30 Abi: Vital Spirit-Light Screen, Shock Wave, Swift, Low Kick**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 34<strong>

Drake, Montana, and Clara sat in a large cell in the Kanto Police Headquarters in Lavender Town. They were being accused of wrongfully destroying the Power Plant, which was private land. The police, however, didn't know that they saved Zapdos from Team Rocket, who fled after their commander, Bruce, was defeated.

The group's belongings were sitting on a table in front of the vertical bars of the cell. Drake wanted to let loose of his Gyarados and let her destroy the jail, but that was frowned upon. Clara saved her Orb from being confiscated, hoping that it would prove itself useful in the rough situation.

The arresting police officer came into the cell, sitting on one of the cold hard benches they called beds. "Y'all get one phone call. Only one so make it count." He slammed the cells door shut, staring at the youths. "Oh, and by the way, your case has been dropped. The owner came by and told us there was a robbery and you stopped it, but whoever bails y'all out with have to pay for y'all. Gas is expensive now days," the officer told the group, laughing in the process.

Drake reached out of the cell, grabbing his Pokedex. He went through his contacts, searching for one name. "Tony," he said softly. The phone rang, eventually being picked up. "Tony, this is Drake. Do not talk. I have two minutes and you are a blabber mouth." Montana giggled in the background. Drake glanced at her with his death stare, signaling her to shut up.

"We are in Lavender and in jail. We need you and Tessa to bail us out now. Leave Pewter immediately," Drake finished before the guard took his Pokedex from him. Drake glared at the guard, wishing that he could punch him in the face.

The group waited in the cold cell, trying to entertain themselves.

* * *

><p>Back in Pewter, Tony was explaining the situation to Tessa, who was rather lost when it came to a lot of things. She tried her hardest to remain focused, but her ADHD didn't help anything. That's why she doesn't battle, she can never pay attention.<p>

"Okay, so we have to leave here now," Tony said.

"But, who've battled this kid three times already and you haven't beat him," Tessa mumbled quietly. Tony frowned at the comment, making him feel like a failure.

"I've decided that I'm going to travel with Drake, and that's all. I'm not a battler," Tony answered softly in a sad tone. Tessa nodded timidly, grabbing her Charizard's Pokeball.

"Let's go!" Tessa smiled, yanking Tony onto Charizard.

* * *

><p>Drake was lying down with his arms behind his head, thinking about his future and how he came to be the "Legendary Trainer". Clara was braiding Montana's shoulder length hair. Montana was holding Zapdos's Power Orb, admiring the beautiful electricity within the ball.<p>

"So, can you control Zapdos with this thing?" Montana asked, snapping Drake out of his daydream. He stared at it, fully concentrating on the mystic round Orb. Clara continued to braid Montana's hair, not noticing what was going on around her.

Drake felt an overwhelming urge to grab the Orb, not knowing what was going on. He grabbed the ball, releasing a strike of lightning to the wall. When he touched it, the Orb sent a spark of electricity into him.

Clara, all of a sudden, felt the urge to touch the Orb, and did so at the same time as Drake. She felt the same spark go through her body. This left Montana to feel left out, so she walked away and carved a picture in the wall with a sharp stone.

Clara and Drake were still conscious, but their minds were somewhere else. They were somewhere in the clouds. The sight was beautiful; it was like they were floating. Drake looked down to see the police station and all of Lavender. Drake looked over to see Clara, floating in the air doing flips and summersaults in the air. When he tried to say something he couldn't speak, worrying him about where he was.

"_I have brought you here to tell you a couple of things. One, you can't speak through your mouth, only your mind. Y'all are only half here so you must function without half of you," _a big yellow bird with feathers made out of the strongest lightning.

"_Zapdos, why are we here,"_ Drake asked, admiring the Pokemon's powerful stature. Clara was now floating in front of Zapdos, being respectful to the legendary.

"_I want to explain how the Orbs work. Clara, I can summon you with that Orb and transport you where ever I am. You can also call on me to help you when you are in danger, but the danger has to be life threatening. You can also order me to battle when the Orb connects us while battling. Drake, you can do all those things too, but my personal connection is with Clara,"_ lectured Zapdos.

"_So, I'm like your trainer?"_ Clara asked.

"_No, I have only had two trainers and they have both died off. I am your protector and you're mine. That is all."_ Zapdos looked sternly at Clara, who was stumped and had her head down.

"_Looks like y'all's rescuers are here," _Zapdos said looking down, seeing Tony and Tessa land in front of the police station on her Charizard.

"_Oh and Drake, keep Tessa close. She will help you in the long run."_ Zapdos flapped its wings, ending the daydream.

* * *

><p>Drake and Clara let go of the Orb, letting it softly fall onto the ground. It landed perfectly on the ground. The guard came to the door of the cell and opened it. "Y'all are outta here," the guard said in a harsh tone. The group left the cell in a rush to find Tony and Tessa in the lobby.<p>

"Well, well, well, here are the rebels," Tony laughed as they walked out of the dreaded police station. Montana punched Tony on the arm, making him squeal like a girl. The group laughed at him as he hopped around foolishly.

"So, you decided that you're giving up on the gyms?" Drake asked. Tony looked up at Drake as if he was mad at him.

"Don't be mad but yeah…" Tony trailed off.

"Don't worry bout it," Tessa reassured him.

The group went to the Pokemon Center to regroup from the recent days events. Charmeleon was recovering from the claw marks on his stomach, which scarred to make a scar in the form of an X. Nurse Joy was covering it up in anti-bacterial lotion to make the scarring smooth. Drake was talking to Gary over the Video Phone. Tessa and Montana were talking with Clara, who was readying herself to leave. Tony was outside admiring his egg.

Tony was wiping a clean towel over the smooth surface of his egg, revealing the beauty of it. Tony was too focused to see a man walk up to him. He was about 22 years old with medium length black hair that was mostly covered by a grey hat with blue outlining that was backwards on his head. The man had a short beard, showing he hadn't shaved within the last few days. He wore a grey t-shirt with dark blue sleeves. His shirt had a pocket where his abdomen was. His jeans were baggy, but the same color as his shirt, and at the knees they turned the same dark blue as his sleeves. His shoes were grey, but the blue soles showed.

The man reached towards the egg, showing his blue wristbands. Tony looked up and yanked back his egg instinctively. Tony first saw the red necklace with a blue jewel in the middle. "Nice necklace," Tony muttered as he was focused on the enchanting necklace.

"Thanks, and that is an impressive egg," the man said in a light, yet strong voice. Tony looked up to see Azul. He was his biggest fan. Azul won the Kanto League 13 years ago and won the Johto League 7 years ago, but went into hiding soon after. He was randomly seen here and there, but Tony always wanted to meet them.

"You…you…your Azul!" Tony exclaimed. Azul smiled and shook the young boy's hand.

"Yes I am, it's nice to be noticed once in a while," laughed the man.

"_He is kind of girly, but that's just rude of me to say it to him,"_ Tony thought to himself. "Can I take you to meet my friends?" Tony asked, grabbing the powerful trainer's hand. Tony dragged him back into the Pokemon Center. The group's eyes widened as Azul entered the room. They never knew Tony could somehow find a lost Champion.

"Azul?" The group asked in unison. The man smiled.

"Yes, that is me." Drake recalled all of his Pokemon as did the rest of the group. They all walked outside to feel the cool breeze of an incoming storm. Azul talked about his recent travels and told tales of his traveling days to inspire the aspiring trainers. Drake started having this gut feeling to ask the Champion for a battle, but didn't know how to do it. However, Drake and Montana felt the same way. They also wanted to battle the Champion while he was there.

Azul got up to get something from Nurse Joy, leaving the group to their ideas. "So, how about we ask Azul for a battle," Drake thought out loud.

"Yeah, but it will take all three of us to beat him," answered Montana. Tony was just smiling, nervous for what was about to happen.

Azul sat back down and got a feeling some important things were said while he was gone. "So, do you want to battle us?" Drake asked.

Azul got a smile on his face. "And who is 'us'," he asked simply.

"Tony, Montana, and myself." Drake smiled back.

"I accept, but it will be hard for you," Azul stated before standing up. The three trainers did the same, and they all walked over to an open battle arena. Tony stepped up first, feeling a sudden urge of courage.

"Okay, well this will be a 4 on 4 since you only have four, Tony," Tessa yelled, starting the battle.

"Let's go old friend," Azul whispered. He threw a Pokeball in the air to release his Fearow. The Fearow stared down at the young trainer, intimidating him. She smirked as she sensed his fear and swooped down to scare him. "That's enough Fearow!" Fearow recovered from the dive, staying in the air.

"Electrode, let's go!" Tony rolled a Pokeball on the field to reveal its ball shape and devilish grin. "Use Electro Ball now!" Electrode began to spin, creating an electric ball over its body. It fired towards the Flying Pokemon. Fearow, instinctively, dodged. Fearow grinned at the mere attempt to hit her.

"Fearow, use Drill Run!" Fearow started spinning in mid air, diving for Electrode. Fearow was too quick and made contact with the Ball Pokemon. Electrode rolled backwards to absorb some of the damage, but it was still hit hard.

"Electrode, use Charge Beam now!" Electrode started to charge up the attack, remaining as still as possible.

"Wrong move, use Giga Impact," Azul ordered. Fearow, once again, dived towards Electrode, but this time she cloaked herself in pure energy. Electrode released the Charge Beam, blasting a powerful charge of electricity towards Fearow. "Fearow, stop and use the energy as a shield!" Fearow stopped moving, building up the massive energy around her. The Charge Beam didn't affect her, making the energy veil disappear.

"Fearow, finish this with Fury Attack!" Azul ordered, taking over the battle. Tony was too much in shock to do anything, so he remained quiet.

"I got it. Electrode, use Rollout towards it!" Tony yelled, getting back into the battle. Electrode rolled itself towards the attacking Fearow, who was now near the ground and in perfect attacking distance. The two Pokemon exchanged blows, but Fearow had the perfect angle. Electrode soon fainted after Fearow stabbed it with her impressive beak.

"Return," Tony whispered, letting a red stream swallow his fallen Pokemon and return it to the Pokeball. "Let's go!" Tony threw a Luxury Ball high in the air, revealing his Tangela. The Pokemon started dancing, swinging all her vines in a wavy pattern. Fearow squawked at the immature Pokemon, stopping her from dancing. Tangela got mad, so she reached one her vines towards Fearow's face, slapping it.

"Fearow, calm down and use Quick Attack!" Fearow gave her trainer a quick look, and then darted for Tangela at high speeds. You couldn't tell that she had just fought a battle before.

"_So, it knows Quick Attack, Drill Run, Giga Impact, and Fury Attack. I should be able to come up with a strategy now,"_ Tony thought to himself, trying to come up with a battle plan. "Tangela, use Stun Spore!" Tangela released a powder into the air, floating above her head. Tangela saw Fearow coming for her, but she knew in order for Fearow to be paralyzed she must be hit.

Azul smirked at the attempt to paralyze his Pokemon. "Fearow is way to fast to be paralyzed like that. Use Aerial Ace to enhance your speed!" Azul yelled.

"Aerial Ace? It already knows four moves though!" Tony yelled, asking Azul at the same time.

"All of my Pokemon have been trained to remember more than four moves. It takes a while, but once they get six or seven down its easy," Azul explained, putting everyone in awe.

"Fine, Tangela, dodge!" Before Tangela could move, she got taken down by the impressive Aerial Ace and Quick Attack combo. She shakily stood up, ready to battle some more. Fearow was back up in the sky, staring at her opponent.

"Tangela, use Vine Whip to bring her down!" Tony yelled, making Azul smile again.

"Fearow, time for Drill Peck," he ordered. Fearow's beak glowed and she started spinning. Tangela released all of her vines to try to stop Fearow's attack. The vines bounced off the attack, leaving Tangela wide open.

"Use a quick Growth and attack with Vine Whip once more!" Ton yelled swiftly so she wouldn't be hit again. Tangela absorbed the sun's energy, increasing her power. She continued to try to grip Fearow, but she just spun off. Tangela noticed something about the way Fearow spun. Instead of trying to stop the attack, she went with the attack and her vines were spun up with it. Tangela was pulled towards Fearow, but Fearow was wrapped up in her vines. They collided as they fell to the ground. They made a cloud of dust as they crashed into the ground.

"Yeah," Tony yelled into the sky, thinking he defeated the Fearow.

"Don't be too sure," Azul said, destroying Tony's confidence. Fearow rose out of the dust, blowing it away with her wings. Tangela lay on the ground with her eyes closed. She was down for the count. Tony had two more Pokemon.

"You did great," Tony said, recalling Tangela. He took out another Pokeball, looking up at Fearow. "You have to do this." He threw the ball onto the field. The ball opened and with a bright flash of light his Raticate came out, ready to battle. Raticate snapped at his opponent.

"I've got to say Tony, your Pokemon do have courage," Azul complimented. Tony blushed at the compliment, but didn't show any feelings towards the comment.

"Raticate, use Swords Dance!" He started doing an odd dance to raise his attack power. "Now, Shadow Ball!" Raticate flung a ball made of darkness at the Beak Pokemon.

"A Ghost attack won't affect a Normal/Flying type!" Azul yelled, warning Tony. Tony did not know that and thought that since it had the Flying attribute it would work.

The attack went straight through Fearow, exploding behind her. The force blew her closer to the ground, in jumping distance of Raticate.

"Now!" Tony yelled. Raticate jumped in the air, ready to attack.

"Use Fury Attack, Fearow," Azul ordered, knowing getting close was the wrong move. Fearow let out her battle cry as she pecked at the attacking Raticate. Raticate, impressively, dodged all the attacks, landing on her back. Raticate started biting her back and neck, trying to bring her to the ground.

"Fear!" Fearow cried out as she was being attacked from behind. _"I have to think of something. Nothing has gotten that close to Fearow in years,"_ Azul thought to himself.

"Giga Impact!" Fearow cloaked itself in energy and Raticate started crying in pain as he was flung off her back. Fearow caught herself, diving towards the falling Raticate. She hit him multiple times on the way down, knocking him out before he could hit the ground. Azul ran to the middle of the field, catching Raticate.

"He battled great. I've never seen speed like that," Azul complimented.

"Thanks," Tony said, taking back Raticate with a few tears falling. Fearow perched herself on the ground, breathing hard from all the battling.

"You okay friend?" Azul asked his Fearow. Fearow nodded, ready to battle. "Hey Tony this will have to be quick. That storm is almost here and I can smell the rain!"

Tony nodded, "Okay. Go Farfetch'd!" A duck-like pokemon popped out of the Pokeball. Farfetch'd swung his leek around in a circle, automatically using Swords Dance. He was ready to battle. "Now use Aerial Ace!" Farfetch'd ran at his target at great speed. Fearow didn't have time to react, so she took several hits.

"Fearow, I know you're tired, but use Aerial Ace and show him power!" Fearow flapped her powerful wins to get high enough to dive at Farfetch'd.

"Farfetch'd, use Air Cutter to stop it!" With impressive speed, Farfetch'd released two razor sharp winds from his wings, knocking Fearow down. Fearow got up, still able to battle.

"She may be tired, but she is still a long way from out," Azul laughed as Fearow took her place in the sky.

"Farfetch'd take the battle to the sky and use Poison Jab!" Farfetch'd used his little wings to flap up into the sky, even with Fearow. Fearow snickered as she saw the little Flying type fly up towards her. Farfetch'd took the time that Fearow was being cocky against her, stabbing her with his leek that was drenched in poison.

"Fearow!" Fearow cried as she fell to the ground, holding her wing.

"Fearow, Mirror Move quick!" Fearow glowed with power as she adapted to Farfetch'd's last attack: Poison Jab. Fearow's beak glowed purple as she pecked at Farfetch'd, who was using a dance to dodge that attack. But, it made one wrong move and got thrown into the dirt by its own move. They both cringed by the poisoning of the attacks. The battle would be over soon.

"Farfetch'd, use Air Cutter!" Tony yelled, trying to stay away from Fearow. Farfetch'd released two more razor-sharp winds from his wings, blasting into the immobile Fearow's chest.

"Use Mirror Move!" Azul yelled.

"Use Air Cutter again!" Tony yelled.

Farfetch'd released another Air Cutter at Fearow, who was glowing as she adapted to the move. She was quickly hit by the Air Cutter, but released her own Air Cutter from her wings. Farfetch'd was blown away by the attack, landing at Tony's feet.

"Get up! One more Aerial Ace!" Tony pleaded. Farfetch'd got up and ran towards Fearow.

"You too," Azul said calmly. Fearow ran at Farfetch'd also. The two collided, knocking each other back and out. Fearow lay on the ground with her poisoned wing over her face, as did Farfetch'd. It started to rain, washing away Tony's tears. They recalled their Pokemon, running into the Pokemon Center.

"Great battle, Tony," Drake said as he caught up to him.

"Yeah, I can tell Fearow had fun!" Azul exclaimed, turning in his Pokemon to the counter. The group did the same.

"Man, this storm screwed my plans," Clara complained as she sat down in a chair.

"Don't worry. My Pokedex says it should pass by morning," Montana explained as she held her pink Pokedex. Tessa was lying down on one of the couches, about to fall asleep.

"Well, we will continue our battle tomorrow and I will use my remaining five against you two," Azul said as he went up the stair. "Goodnight," He finished as he disappeared around the corner.

"Tony, that was really impressive," Drake said, trying to pick him up.

"I knocked out one Pokemon!" He cried into his shirt.

"He is a Champion, they don't give that title away to anybody," Drake laughed. "I'm sure when me and Montana fight him we will only get that far as well."

"Well, I'm tired. Spending most the day in a jail isn't how I wanted to spend my day," Clara joked as she got up. "Who is rooming with me?" Montana and Tessa both stood up.

"No problem," Nurse Joy laughed. "We have a room with three beds so you will all be comfortable." She handed Clara the room key and the three girls disappeared in the elevator.

"Well, she was like stalking them," Tony said, obviously in a better mood. Drake laughed out loud and caught the Nurse's attention.

"Do y'all need a room as well?" the nurse asked in a sweet tone.

"Um… yes ma'am we do," Drake answered respectfully. Nurse Joy handed them a room key and they were in the room right next to Azul.

"Goodnight," she said as she waved to the boys.

Drake was anticipating the next day, where he would batted Azul, a once titled Champion of the Kanto League.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Hey everyone. I want to thank JohtoBlue for Azul, a very special OC. Everyone needs to go read their stories. One is about Azul and then the other two revolve around their main characters. I want to thank everyone who is reading and I encourage you to review when possible. The reviews help to write and I want to know what will make the story better for y'all. Well, I love whoever is reading this and wish you all a good day. **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. Okay, now I'm done:) BYE!**


	35. Chapter 35: Montana's Battle with Azul!

**Drakes** Pokemon on team-

**1.** **Charmeleon (m) lv.34 Abi: Blaze-Flame Burst, dragon rage, Flamethrower, Fire Fang**

**2. Primeape (m) lv.32 Abi: Anger Point-seismic toss, low kick, Rage, karate chop **

**3. Gyarados (f) lv. 34 Abi: Intimidate-Dragon Rage, Twister, Water Pulse, Ice Fang**

**4. Kangaskhan (f) lv. 32 Abi: Scrappy-Mega Punch, Rock Tomb, Double Hit, Hyper Beam**

**5. Dodrio (m) lv. 31 Abi: Early Bird-Aerial Ace, Quick Attack, Rage, Pursuit**

**6. Scyther (m) lv.33 Abi: Swarm-Slash, Fury Cutter, wing attack, Razor Wind**

Pokemon with Prof-

**Weepinbell (f) lv. 31 Abi: Chlorophyll-Vine Whip, Energy Ball, Synthesis, Growth**

**Kadabra (m) lv.31 Abi: Inner Focus-Shock Wave, Reflect, Psybeam, Ice punch**

**Electabuzz (m) lv.30 Abi: Vital Spirit-Light Screen, Shock Wave, Swift, Low Kick**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 35<strong>

"Okay, today is the day," Drake said out loud, getting out of bed. He quickly got ready to leave the room, sneaking out without waking Tony up. He walked down the staircase to find Tessa sitting in the lobby.

"Hi," Tessa said as she glanced from a Pokemon magazine. She was reading as always. Drake looked down and smiled, knowing she only said hi to be friendly.

"I need my Pokemon please," Drake said politely to the working nurse. She smiled and went back into the back of the lobby.

"Oh, Drake," a frenzied Nurse Joy sighed. Drake turned to see her face with dark circles under her eyes.

"What's wrong," Drake asked, grabbing her shoulder. She looked up with worry as she looked into the 13 year olds eyes.

"Your Charmeleon's scars had a bad reaction to the medicine that I put on it and he is incapable of battle for the next few days." She let a tear fall from her eye, knowing how much he needed his main Pokemon to fight Azul.

"That's okay, just please make sure he is taken care of," Drake said in a calm tone. Nurse Joy smiled and walked away as the other nurse came back.

"Your Charmeleon…" The nurse said, being interrupted by Drake.

"Yeah, I know." He walked past the nurse, sitting down in front of a video phone. He typed in Gary's number, calling the professor.

"Hello," the man said, answering the phone call. Drake explained his situation to Gary. "Ah, yes. Who do you want?" Gary asked. He called in Kadabra, Electabuzz, and Weepinbell into his office.

Drake looked at his three Pokemon, not sure who to pick. _"I don't think Weepinbell could hold its own in a battle with Azul. Kadabra could, but I want to see Electabuzz in action."_ Drake finished thinking and said, "Electabuzz." Kadabra and Weepinbell's heads fell, thinking that they were not good enough. "Y'all are fine. I want to see how he does." Electabuzz raised his arms, showing his arms and strength.

Within seconds Electabuzz was with Drake, preparing for their battle. He walked outside and onto the battle field. He called out his team to talk to them.

Electabuzz, Primeape, Gyarados, Kangaskhan, Dodrio, and Scyther all stood in front of Drake. "Okay, Charmeleon is unable to battle today. So, I have decided to let Electabuzz battle with us. Let's make him feel welcome, since he helped us battle Team Rocket at the Power Plant as well," Drake lectured his Pokemon. Electabuzz was a timid, but arrogant Pokemon. He never made conversation first, and didn't make any friends.

Primeape walked over to Electabuzz to shake his hand, putting out his fist. Electabuzz looked Primeape up and down, quickly shaking his hand and looking the other way. Primeape looked at Drake and rubbed the back at his head, releasing a brief laugh before walking back over to the group. Kangaskhan gave a quick glance over to Electabuzz, giving him an angry glare. She didn't like pompous Pokemon like him, so she wouldn't even try to create a relationship with him.

Drake was going over battle plans with his Pokemon when Tony, Montana, and Tessa walked out of the Pokemon Center. Tony waved at Drake and all of his Pokemon, as did Montana and Tessa. Drake was glad that they finally decided to get along. "Have y'all seen Azul?" Drake questioned as the group walked up.

"He was getting his Pokemon as we went through the lobby and told us that he would meet us out here," Tessa shyly said as she sat down. Tony sat next to her, picking on her to make her open up. He always did that to her. Montana walked up to Drake to give him a morning hug. Drake pulled away, shifting his eyes to Tessa. Montana got an angry look on her face, walking away from Drake.

"_Does he have feelings for her? Does she like him? What's going to happen?" _Montana thought to herself, letting crazy thoughts run through her head. She took a quick breath and relaxed for a moment. _"Let whatever happen and don't be irrational."_ She quickly turned to Drake.

"I'm battling first," Montana said as she pulled out her first Pokeball. Azul walked out of the doors, smiling at the young traveling group. Drake recalled his Pokemon, sitting down on the bench.

"Okay, so Tony knocked out Fearow yesterday, I can not use her. I will use my remaining five," Azul explained, taking his stance on one side of the field. Montana did the same as he through out his Pokemon.

"Flareon, let's go!" Azul yelled. An Eevee looking Pokemon came out, but he looked like she was set on fire. Flareon was going to be trouble for Montana, but she didn't know it yet. Flareon looked at her opponent, giving her a dirty look. He lifted her nose in the air, telling Montana that she wasn't worth her time. Montana's face turned red as Flareon mocked her.

"Poliwhirl, show that prissy witch how it's done!" Montana yelled passionately. Poliwhirl popped out of his ball, crossing his arms. "Poliwhirl, I want you to battle your hardest," Montana encouraged. "Now use Mud Shot!"

"Quick, disable it from attacking!" Azul yelled. Flareon was very fast, so he was able to knock Poliwhirl down before he released the blast of mud. "Now, use Attract!"

"Poliwhirl, you can't get hit by those hearts, so use Bubblebeam to stop them!" Montana yelled quickly. Flareon took a cute pose, winking his eye and releasing a series of hearts that circled around Poliwhirl. The Tadpole Pokemon released dozens of bubbles to counter the hearts, and they did so. Flareon's face showed disappointment because he hasn't missed in a while.

"Hurry and use Mud Shot!" Montana ordered. Poliwhirl let go of a blast of mud, forcing Flareon to jump over it.

"You can't hit him with those slow moves," Azul laughed. "Flareon, use Quick Attack and don't stop!" Flareon recovered from his jump, running at Poliwhirl.

"Counter with Body Slam," Montana ordered desperately. Poliwhirl tried to throw his body at his opponent, but was quickly dodged by Flareon. Flareon hit Poliwhirl multiple times before he started swinging his fist to get her away. Poliwhirl made contact, tossing Flareon into the dirt. He cleaned himself off, but then she sneakily tossed dirt in Poliwhirl's eyes. Poliwhirl rubbed his eyes, but to no avail.

"Finish this with Flamethrower!" Azul yelled with anticipation. Flareon released a powerful stream of flames the charred the Water Pokemon to a black crisp. Poliwhirl fell to the ground and was knocked out.

"You did awesome," Montana said, recalling her Pokemon. "Time for you!" she yelled throwing out another Pokeball. A cute pink fairy Pokemon came out of the ball, bouncing up and down. Clefairy danced with joy as she enjoyed the fresh air.

"Flareon, use Fire Spin now!" Azul ordered, not wasting anytime. Flareon released spinning flame from his mouth, heading for Clefairy.

"Clefairy, use Minimize!" Clefairy shrunk down to dodge the Fire Spin, resulting in the flames almost hitting Montana. "Shockwave!" Montana ordered. Clefairy released a wave of electricity as she was in her shrunken state. Flareon was hit by the attack, but quickly shook it off. Clefairy grew back into her original size, forcing Flareon to jump back as he grew from under her.

"Flareon, use Will-O-Wisp!" Flareon cried a battle cry as balls of blue and white flames floated around his body. He let out a roar, releasing the balls of fire. They tried to hit Clefairy, but she was doing a dance to dodge all of them by jumping around quickly.

"Clefairy, use Cosmic Power," Montana commanded. Clefairy gathered the cosmic energy around her, using a special sense that all Clefairys had. The energy raised her defensive power greatly. "Now, use Shock Wave!" Clefairy released another electrical shock from her body. Flareon did all he could to dodge, but to no avail. Flareon rolled in the dirt, not worrying about his looks anymore.

"It's time to go, Flareon! Hurry and use a Sand Attack!" Azul yelled. Flareon kicked sand and dirt in the air, trying to get dirt in Clefairy's eyes.

"Dodge now!" Montana yelled.

"Quick Attack!" Azul countered. Clefairy jumped in the air, but Flareon used his superior speed to knock her into the Sand Attack. Clefairy rose and was trying to get the sand out of her eyes.

"Finish with Flamethrower," Azul ordered. Flareon released a super powerful stream of flames, knocking Clefairy out. Montana recalled Clefairy, proud of how she battled.

"Persian, time to end this one!" Montana threw out another Pokeball, only this time Persian popped out, staring at Flareon. Flareon was breathing hard, and looked like he couldn't take down another Pokemon. "Use Power Gem," Montana ordered. Persian released a powerful gem like beam from her gem, forcing Flareon to jump over it and miss by a hair. Flareon landed gracefully, but was heaving in air.

"Flareon, use Scary Face," Azul ordered. Flareon darkened her face, scaring Persian into not moving very well. "Now, it is time for Fire Spin!" The Flame Pokemon let go of a spinning flame.

"Persian, dodge now!" Montana ordered, waiting for the right time. Persian, however, was still affected by the Scary Face, taking the hit and rolling to the ground.

"Flareon, use Sand Attack!" Azul yelled, knowing that if she landed this hit that Persian would be susceptible to many hits. Flareon ran at the downed Persian, not wanting to take and chances.

"Use Thunder now!" Montana yelled as Flareon got in striking distance. Persian drew unremarkable strength from her gem, releasing a Thunder attack that blew Flareon back. Persian was smiling after she hit the prissy Pokemon. Flareon struggled to get up, legs trembling. However, he stood up and growled at Persian.

"Try and use Quick Attack!" Azul shouted. Flareon tried to take a step, but electricity crackled through his body. He was paralyzed, and Montana was going to take advantage of it.

"Persian, use Shadow Claw!" Persian ran at the stunned Flareon, leaping as she gained speed. Her claw formed a shadowy layer above it, so she slashed at her opponent. Flareon flew back, knocked out.

"You did very well," Azul whispered as he recalled Flareon. He grabbed another Pokeball, tossing it in the air. Azul's Gyarados came out with a flash of light. "My Gyarados is very powerful, but he is very lovable." Gyarados roared with all his power, intimidating Persian. Persian wasn't that intimidated, because she clawed at the Atrocious Pokemon.

"Start with Thunder!" Montana yelled. Persian jumped in the air, releasing another Thunder attack.

"Counter with Hydro Pump!" Azul yelled. Gyarados faced the Thunder attack, releasing a powerful blast of water that knocked the electric move back. Persian was amazed at the power of the attack, not knowing how a Water attack could defeat an Electric move.

"Quick, double up with Dragon Tail as she comes down," Azul ordered. Gyarados's tail glowed purple with the power of a dragon as he swung it at the falling Persian. Persian tried to move, but was swept away by the attack. She hit the ground, and was succumbed back into her Pokeball.

"What the…" Montana trailed off as Parasect popped onto the field without being called out. Parasect looked around the field. He really didn't care that much about battling, but since the Vermillion Battle Royal he has made a progression and started listening to Montana better.

"Dragon Tail is a move that hits and switches the target, a very effective move if I do say so myself," Azul bragged. Montana had a million thoughts racing in her head at this point in time; she was hoping that she wouldn't have to use Parasect to battle.

"Parasect, I need you to battle your hardest and with all your heart. I know you hate battling, but you have to trust what I'm doing," Montana begged as she was petting Parasect's back. Parasect thought for a second, nodding his head in agreement.

"_Maybe this will re-spark my battling passion if I try hard for once,"_ Parasect said as he was facing the Atrocious Pokemon in front of him. He had scrimmaged Drake's Gyarados before, but he had a feeling that this would be twice as hard.

"Gyarados, use Ice Fang now!" Azul said, wanting to get this round out of the way. Gyarados lunged at Parasect with his teeth covered in a deep layer of ice.

"Jump!" Parasect quickly leapt up and over Gyarados, landing on his back. "Let's try Drake's Fury Cutter and Slash combo," Montana ordered. Parasect lifted his pincers high, letting them radiate white with a light green outline. He started slashing at Gyarados's back, forcing him to thrash everywhere. Parasect was thrown off his back, landing hard on the ground. The impact alone did a lot of damage, but the combo move exploded as he did, so he took a ton of damage without actually being attack.

Parasect wobbled to stand, barely getting up. "That is a very risky combo that I've never seen before. A Slash attack and Fury Cutter shouldn't be able to go together since they have such different power levels. Who did you say taught you that?" Azul questioned.

"Drake came up with it. His Scyther does it very well. I just started to teach it to Parasect it, but I knew it was powerful so I had him use it," Montana explained. Azul looked at Drake with surprise.

"_This kid just keeps impressing me. I can't believe this is the kid Gary said would have trouble," _Azul thought to himself. "Gyarados, use Fire Blast!" Azul yelled. Gyarados formed a human shaped blast of fire.

"Try and use Solarbeam!" Montana pleaded. Parasect started absorbing sunlight, hoping the move could be enough to hurt Gyarados. The two Pokemon released their attacks at the same time, but the Fire Blast spread across the Solarbeam, leaving Parasect open for attack. Parasect was launched into the bleachers beside the field as it was knocked out by the Fire Blast. However, Gyarados was struck by the Solarbeam and was knocked down to the ground.

"You did great, Parasect." Montana recalled her Pokemon and threw out another Pokeball. "Finish what you started," she yelled as her Persian came onto the field with a bright flash of light. She stared at the Pokemon that cowardly took her out of battle the first time.

"Gyarados, time for Aqua Tail!" Gyarados's tail emitted a blue color as he swung it. It crashed down like a ocean wave being powered by a full force hurricane. Persian barely had anytime to react, being hit by the incredible attack.

"Persian, use Bite!" Montana yelled. Persian perked up from the powerful move, running towards Gyarados.

"Why would you run towards a powerhouse like him?" Azul questioned mockingly. Montana didn't know what he meant until he ordered his last move. "Hyper Beam!" Gyarados unleashed a powerful beam from his mouth, not holding anything back. Persian was blasted into the ground, indenting her body into a crater like hole.

"No, Persian," Montana cried as she ran onto the field. She quickly took out a Pokeball and returned Persian. "Vulpix, time to shine!" Vulpix popped onto the field, glaring at Gyarados.

"It can't move, so confuse it with Confuse Ray!" Vulpix's eyes turned dark, releasing a strange wave that confused Gyarados. He could barely stay up, falling to the ground. He couldn't control himself.

"Now, Quick Attack and don't stop!" Vulpix ran at great speed at Gyarados, hitting him blow after blow.

"Gyarados recover and use Surf to get it off of you!" Azul yelled. Gyarados recovered from the confusion as he created water under him, and used it to push himself at Vulpix. Vulpix was hit by Gyarados plus the water took some damage too, so she was already having trouble standing.

"Flame Burst now!" Montana yelled. Vulpix covered herself in flames, releasing them on Gyarados. He shook of the move, preparing to attack.

"Gyarados use Hydro Pump and finish this," Azul ordered. Gyarados unleashed the same powerful blast of water, heading straight for Vulpix.

"Payback!" Montana yelled, not having time to say anything else. Vulpix used her speed to dodge the attack, jumping up at Gyarados. Her six tails began to glow with immense power, using all the damage that she has taken to increase the attacks power. She swung her tails like an axe, bringing Gyarados down with her. They landed on the ground, neither one moving. Gyarados, unfortunately, got up and roared with anger.

"That was great," Montana sighed as she recalled Vulpix. She took out her last Pokeball, releasing her Butterfree onto the field. "Battle with all your heart," she yelled, letting go of it as a scream.

"Take this one out quick with Ice Beam," Azul yelled. Gyarados let loose of a freezing cold beam that could freeze the hottest fire. Butterfree easily dodged, drifting over Gyarados, fluttering her wings.

"Butterfree, you're the last one so take him out and use Sleep Powder!" Montana yelled. Butterfree quickly released a powder from her wings.

"Gyarados use Fire Blast to burn through that powder," Azul ordered. Gyarados burned through the powder, incinerating it all to a crisp. Butterfree was moving quickly to dodge the powerful Fire Blast. She eventually came back down, ready for more battling.

"Gyarados, use Hydro Pump," Gyarados unleashed a powerful blast of water, knocking Butterfree to the ground.

"No!" Montana yelled, knowing Butterfree would have trouble flying with her wings wet. Butterfree swiftly flapped her wings to dry them off, returning to the sky. "Now use Psybeam!" Butterfree let go of a multi-colored beam, knocking Gyarados back.

"Gyarados you can't give in. Try to use an Aqua Tail!" Azul yelled. Gyarados swung his tail ferociously, forming it into a huge tidal wave.

"Dodge, then use Silver Wind!" Montana countered. Butterfree flew higher than the wave to dodge it, making Gyarados roar with anger as he knew he didn't have much more in him. Butterfree used her speed to get behind the Atrocious Pokemon, flapping her wings to send a powerful wind to the back off her targets back. Gyarados roared with agony as he fell to the ground.

"Nice battle," Azul said as he recalled his fallen Pokemon. He picked another Pokeball off of his belt, throwing it in the air. A Nidoking came out of the ball, roaring with power. "Nidoking is probably my strongest Pokemon, only if he were faster," Azul said, "It will take a huge miracle for you to be able to defeat him with Butterfree. No offense."

"Butterfree will take you on, right?" She asked turning to Butterfree, who was hovering over Montana's head.

"Free!" she said with happiness.

"Nidoking, use Blizzard!"

"Butterfree, use Silver Wind!" Butterfree released the same wind that knocked out Gyarados as Nidoking howled loudly, releasing a strong blizzard from his mouth. The two attacks hit, but the Blizzard took over quickly and freezing Butterfree.

"Finish with Flamethrower," Azul ordered. Nidoking quickly made the transition from an Ice attack and Fire, unleashing powerful flames that thawed Butterfree out as well as knocked her out. Montana ran to her Butterfree.

"You did awesome," Montana cried as she recalled her. Azul left Nidoking out of his Pokeball, waiting to battle Drake.

"You are very strong," Azul complimented. Azul wiped away her tears, making her feel a lot better. He turned to Drake and said, "Now it's your turn."

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Sorry this has taken me so long. The story will speed up, I promise. Review if you liked it, or tell me what I'm doing wrong. I need some feedback. If any of you have input on the story don't hesitate to tell me. Also, no flames please:) So, next chapter should be out in the next week if I have time. **

** Until next time, Pokestets23:)**


	36. Chapter 36: A Battle to Remember!

**Drakes** Pokemon on team-

**1.** **Electabuzz (m) lv.30 Abi: Vital Spirit-Light Screen, Shock Wave, Swift, Low Kick**

**2. Primeape (m) lv.32 Abi: Anger Point-seismic toss, low kick, Rage, karate chop **

**3. Gyarados (f) lv. 34 Abi: Intimidate-Dragon Rage, Twister, Water Pulse, Ice Fang**

**4. Kangaskhan (f) lv. 32 Abi: Scrappy-Mega Punch, Rock Tomb, Double Hit, Hyper Beam**

**5. Dodrio (m) lv. 31 Abi: Early Bird-Aerial Ace, Quick Attack, Rage, Pursuit**

**6. Scyther (m) lv.33 Abi: Swarm-Slash, Fury Cutter, wing attack, Razor Wind**

Pokemon unable to battle-** Charmeleon (m) lv.34 Abi: Blaze-Flame Burst, dragon rage, Flamethrower, Fire Fang**

Pokemon with Prof-

**Weepinbell (f) lv. 31 Abi: Chlorophyll-Vine Whip, Energy Ball, Synthesis, Growth**

**Kadabra (m) lv.31 Abi: Inner Focus-Shock Wave, Reflect, Psybeam, Ice punch**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 36 <strong>

"Let's get this show on the road!" Drake yelled as he came back from helping Butterfree and Montana to the stands. Montana decided to leave Butterfree out, so she could watch Scyther battle.

"I'll begin with Nidoking," Azul said as he walked back over to his trainer's box.

"Well then I'll begin with…" Drake trailed off as a red beam released Scyther from his waste. "You want to battle?" Drake asked the Mantis Pokemon. Scyther nodded his head, glancing over at Butterfree. "Oh, I get it."

"Nidoking start with Earth Power to end this early!" Azul yelled. Nidoking raised his arms, making the ground beneath Scyther explode. Scyther used his superior speed to use the explosion as a trampoline, jumping behind Nidoking.

"Now, use Slash!" Drake yelled. Scyther's scythes glowed with power, swinging at the Drill Pokemon. Scyther mad contact, but Nidoking didn't move an inch. Scyther, however, kept on trying, but to no avail.

"Use Poison Jab!" Nidoking's fist radiated a purple aura, signifying that it had the power to poison a target. Nidoking swung the hammer like fist at Scyther, only making him use his speed to duck and use a final Slash on the belly of Nidoking.

"Your Nidoking may be powerful, but it is very slow," Drake said, making Azul mad.

"Let's not start picking on each other," Azul said calmly. Scyther was now back in front of Drake, breathing hard but not near being out. Nidoking didn't look like he was even hit.

"Scyther, use Razor Wind," Drake ordered. Scyther flew up in the air, wings radiated with power.

"Nidoking, time for Thunder!" Azul yelled, getting the upper hand.

"_Oh crap, he knows Thunder. Scyther is in deep trouble," _Drake said in his mind. Nidoking let go of an impressive electric blast, knocking down Scyther. Scyther's Razor wind was interrupted, forcing all the stored power to explode as the Thunder hit. Scyther fell to the ground hard, and struggling to get up.

"Scyther, you have to keep going. I need you. Battle your hardest for Butterfree," Drake begged the Mantis Pokemon. Scyther looked up with a deep glare, signaling he wasn't giving up. He stood straight up, beginning to glow. Everyone was in shock as Scyther began to evolve. His body turned to steel, making him defensive powerhouse as well as an offensive. Scyther, now Scizor, looked up. His body was now red steel, wings covered in it. His scythes were more like claws now and looked super powerful.

"Scizor!" Drake exclaimed," but how?" Scizor looked at him, ready to battle. Since evolving, he had increased in strength.

"Well, I have only seen this a handful of times. This evolution is very rare, but not unheard of. Scizor usually evolves by trading, but in this case it was friendship or love. It takes an immense amount of friendship or love to activate the Metal Coat to merge with the body. Well done," Azul complimented coolly. "Nidoking, let's use Horn Drill to take away their confidence!" Nidoking charged the newly evolved Scizor with his horn spinning powerfully.

Scizor smiled as he created dozens of illusions of himself, confusing Nidoking. Drake's Pokedex beeped, showing him that Scizor learned Double Team. Nidoking stopped attacking, trying to find the right Scizor. Scizor took this time to charge in with another new move. His claws hardened into harder metal, a sliver color. He repeatedly hit Nidoking over and over.

"Nidoking, use Blizzard!" Azul ordered.

Drake's Pokedex beeped again as he saw Scizor learned two new moves: Metal Claw and Iron Defense. "Scizor get outta there!" Scizor stopped attacking as Nidoking unleashed the freezing Blizzard attack, making everyone in the stands shiver. "Now use Iron Defense to protect yourself!" Scizor's body glistened as he hardened his body.

"Try another Razor Wind, but stay on the ground," Drake ordered.

"Wrong move, he cannot attack while using Razor Wind, or even move," Azul lectured. "Nidoking, show them a lesson with Flamethrower!" As Scizor was powering up, Nidoking charged, releasing a stream of flames. The flames knocked Scizor to the ground, Nidoking looking over him.

"Finish with Rock Smash!" Nidoking punched the downed Scizor with a glowing fist. Scizor rolled in front of Drake. He knelt down to see if his Pokemon was okay, but he was down for the count. Drake recalled him and said, "I'm so proud of you." Nidoking was breathing hard, very hard.

"This is the first battle that I can see Nidoking is actually tired. That Scizor of yours is very special," Azul complimented.

"Go Gyarados!" Drake yelled, letting lose of her Pokeball. She appeared on the field, roaring loudly. She was ready to battle, ready to prove herself. She wasn't going to lose.

"Bad choice, Nidoking use Thunder," Azul said. Nidoking released another powerful blast of electricity at Gyarados.

"Let's try a Twister!" Gyarados let loose of a powerful tornado from her mouth, controlling it like she has been using it for years. The Twister and Thunder collided, pushing each other back and forth. "Now, push a Water Pulse through!" Gyarados released a orb of water through the middle of the Twister, pushing against the Thunder as well.

"Nidoking, try a Blizzard," Azul ordered. Nidoking ceased the Thunder, only letting go of a powerful blast of freezing air towards the attacks. The Blizzard froze the attacks in mid air, spreading towards Gyarados. She felt threatened by the attack, so she acted on her own. Her tail glowed a bright blue, using the same power as an ocean wave being carried by a hurricane's wind. She swung her tail like a hammer, breaking off the freezing attacks and carrying them towards Nidoking. The power of all the attacks collided with Nidoking, making him roll in the dirt after a powerful blast.

"Congrats, she just earned Aqua Tail," Azul said, distracting Drake so that Nidoking would have time to get up.

"Thanks," Drake said, not wanting to attack while Nidoking was down. Once Nidoking was up, he stared at Gyarados. She reminded him of his friend Gyarados.

"Nidoking, use Venoshock!"

"Venoshock?" Drake asked. Nidoking spat out a weird looking acid high into the air landing all over Gyarados, causing her to look around confused. The acid began to shock her intensely. The shock had a purple color, poisoning Gyarados. Gyarados shrieked in pain as she fell to the ground.

"No, Gyarados!" Drake said, watching his Pokemon fall at the hands of Nidoking. "Why did she faint so quick?"

"Venoshock is a move that doubles when it poisons the target. It's already powerful anyways, and my Nidoking is trained to poison with every hit; so it was a one hit K-O. It also didn't help that your Gyarados used most of her energy when she used all her moves in one attack," Azul explained. Drake looked down, ashamed that he didn't know that. He recalled Gyarados, choosing a new Pokemon.

"Go Kangaskhan!" Drake yelled. Kangaskhan appeared on the field, letting her baby out of her pouch. The baby ran to Montana, sitting in her lap. "Hurry and use Mega Punch!" Kangaskhan's fist radiated with power as she ran towards her target.

"Counter with Poison Jab!" Nidoking lunged at the attacking Kangaskhan, ready to go blow for blow. The two Pokemon hit each, neither one moving. Their fists were connected with each other's faces, but neither one was giving up. The Poison Jab's poison leaked onto Kangaskhan, poisoning her.

"_Time to knock him off his feet," _Drake said to himself. "Time to use Hyper Beam!" Kangaskhan swiftly turned her head, releasing a powerful beam of energy. The beam smashed into Nidoking's face, sending him flying. He landed with a loud crash, knocking him out.

"Nice move," Azul complimented as he recalled Nidoking. He threw out another Pokeball, revealing a Venusaur with wrinkles and age spots all over her body. "My Cherry is the oldest, but don't underestimate her." Cherry roared with power, staring at Kangaskhan. Drake could tell the Venusaur was a female because of the seed on her flower.

"Kangaskhan, start with Double Hit!" Drake ordered. Kangaskhan charged the old Seed Pokemon with rage.

"Knock it back with Vine Whip," Azul ordered. Cherry released ten vines, swinging them all at once to send Kangaskhan into the dirt. She stood up, thinking of ways to get close, because that is all she had.

"Kangaskhan, use Rock Tomb!" Drake yelled, also trying to come up with a strategy. Kangaskhan raised her arm, lifting up boulders from the surrounding area. She swung her arms in Cherry's direction, basically throwing the boulders at her. She shuddered from the poisoning.

"Not so fast! Cherry, use Razor Leaf!" Azul yelled. Cherry raised her leaves up, releasing tons of dozens of sharp spinning leaves into the air. They sliced through the hard boulders easily, then heading for Kangaskhan. She was amazed by the power, but that amazement faded away as she was cut and attacked by the leaves.

Kangaskhan was fighting off the leaves as Cherry charged forward. She wasn't all that fast, her kind usually lost their speed as they evolved and aged. "Now, use Sleep Powder!" Azul yelled. Cherry let go of a sleeping powder from her flower, forcing Kangaskhan into a deep sleep.

"Kangaskhan, you have to get up!" Drake begged.

"Cherry, use Frenzy Plant now," Azul ordered. Cherry backed up, giving the attack room to grow. She revealed her vines again, this time digging them into the ground. Within seconds they resurfaced, only this time they were full grown with sharp thorns, and were now ten times more dangerous. The vines tortured the sleeping Kangaskhan, throwing her up in the air, lashing at her, and smashing her into the hard, unforgiving ground.

"Return!" Drake yelled, recalling Kangaskhan. The vines returned to Cherry, ending the powerful attack. "Time for you," he said, releasing Dodrio. The three headed bird Pokemon squawked, showing his power. Cherry smiled at her opponent.

"Cherry, use Petal Dance," Azul ordered. Cherry's leaves raised once more, only releasing petals and flowers in a whirlwind. Cherry fired the Petal Dance at Dodrio.

"Use your speed, Petal Dance won't miss!" Drake yelled. Dodrio ran at Cherry, dodging the Petal Dance, making it redirect. Dodrio stopped in front of Cherry, letting the Petal Dance get closer.

"Fire a Poison Powder!" Cherry quickly released a purple powder from her flower, floating above the two Pokemon. As the Petal Dance got closer Dodrio ran around Cherry, using his speed to dodge the Petal Dance again. The Petal Dance whirled in the air, combining with the Poison Powder. Dodrio made a quick move over Cherry, but this time the Petal Dance hit Cherry, poisoning her as well.

"Yeah! Good job!" Drake cheered. Cherry was already tired; her old age was getting to her. "Now, use Aerial Ace!" Drake ordered, using the momentum to get ahead. Dodrio took a running start, beaks out and ready to hit. She hit Cherry multiple times, but Cherry used a strong whip to knock him back. Dodrio rolled on the ground near Drake, getting back up in a hurry.

"Cherry, use Stun Spore!" Azul yelled, not wanting Cherry to lose. Cherry's flower shook hard, releasing more Stun Spore than Drake has ever seen. Dodrio couldn't go anywhere, the Stun Spore was everywhere.

"Now Solarbeam," ordered Azul ferociously. Cherry's seed on her flower glowed bright as it absorbed sunlight. She took her stance to fire, firing the Solarbeam at the stuck Dodrio. Dodrio was struck, and blown back from the hit. He tried to fight against it, but he used a lot of energy. He fainted after the Solarbeam diminished and Cherry stood tall, but panting very hard.

"Are you good to battle Cherry?" Azul asked as Drake sent out another Pokemon.

"Primeape, you're up!" Drake yelled. Primeape came out of his ball kicking and punching the air. Cherry stared Primeape down, determined not to fall to the Pig Monkey Pokemon.

"Cherry start with Leaf Storm," Azul ordered. _"I'll have to go all out powerhouse right now. Cherry is tired, but I know if I stick with power moves that we can knock out Primeape,"_ Azul thought to himself. Cherry roared with might, releasing leaves, and gathering leaves off of trees sending them towards Primeape.

"Primeape, your quick so dodge!" Drake ordered. Primeape judged where the Leaf Storm was going, rolling out of the way. "Good job, now use Karate Chop!" Primeape leapt at Cherry, chopping her with his powerful fists.

"Get him off with Razor Leaf!"

"Fend them off with Karate Chop and Low Kick!" Primeape backed off a few yards, waiting for the old Cherry to release he leaves. As soon as she did, Primeape started kicking and chopping them away.

"Now, Solarbeam!" Azul ordered quickly. He had Primeape right where he wanted him. Cherry fire another powerful Solarbeam, crashing into Primeape, but to everyone's surprise Primeape was pushing against the Solarbeam. Azul was amazed by the strength, as was Drake. Primeape, nevertheless, gave in and tumbled backwards. He got up with an angry look in his eyes. His ability, Anger Point, was activated.

"Ah, I see that he has the Anger Point ability. It is a very strong ability, but very risky. Primeape's don't have high defense, so the chances of one surviving a critical hit, as yours just did, are very rare," Azul stated.

"Well, you haven't met my Primeape!" Drake yelled, furious of the man's comment. No one tells him that his Pokemon are inferior. "Seismic Toss, and throw her hard!" Primeape charged Cherry, pumped up to attack.

"Vine Whip to throw his off!" Azul ordered quickly. Primeape got an idea. He grabbed two of the vines, pulling the Seed Pokemon towards him. He quickly grabbed her from the bottom, lifting her high. He used his powerful legs to toss her across the field. She landed hard, being knocked out in the process.

"No!" Azul yelled. He ran to her side, recalling her after whispering words of encouragement. "That was a great move," he complimented. Primeape was now breathing hard, barely able to stand.

"Raichu time to end this," Azul said, throwing a Pokeball onto the field. A Pokemon that looked like a large Pikachu with darker fur came out of Pokeball, sparking electricity out of his cheeks. Drake could tell Raichu was very strong. He just gave off an intimidating aura from him.

"Primeape, use Rage and Karate Chop!" Drake yelled. Primeape increased his attacks once more, and then ran at his opponent.

"Thunder go," Azul ordered. Raichu smirked, making Primeape even more furious. He let go of a Thunder attack so powerful that it cannot be described in words. The Thunder crashed into Primeape, knocking him out and throwing him off the field.

"Primeape, are you okay?" Drake asked, worried about his Pokemon. He recalled his Pokemon. He grabbed another Pokeball, his last one. He whispered something into the ball as he threw it. His new Electabuzz popped out of the ball, yelling, "Elec!"

Raichu, once again, smirked because he knew he was superior. Electabuzz's horns send out an electrical current in between them, showing he wasn't afraid. "It's our first battle together, so let's show what we got!" Drake yelled, encouraging his Pokemon.

"Raichu, use Earthquake," Azul ordered. Raichu's tail started to glow, using Iron Tail.

"Well, I see that even a champion can have disobedient Pokemon," Drake laughed.

"Not so fast." Azul smiled. Raichu jumped in the air, slamming his tail onto the ground. The force from the Iron Tail created ruptures in the ground, just as an Earthquake would. Electabuzz was knocked back by the powerful combo.

"Try a Light Screen and then get close with a Low Kick!" Drake yelled. Electabuzz created a strong screen in front of him, blocking all special attacks. Electabuzz darted at Raichu, ready to attack.

"Raichu, try a Mega Punch and Mega Kick combo," Azul ordered. Raichu stood still, waiting for his target to get close.

"Stop and use Swift!" Electabuzz stopped moving, releasing a lot of little stars.

"End this with Volt Tackle!" Raichu ran at Electabuzz, going through the Swift like it was nothing. He charged electricity, making a cloak around him. He collided with Electabuzz, creating an explosion. The smoke cleared, leaving Electabuzz knocked out and Raichu standing over him.

"Good job, buddy," Drake said, accepting defeat. He and Azul shook hands, as did Montana and Tony.

"Y'all all did rather well," Azul complimented. They all went back to the Pokemon Center. While all their Pokemon were healing they grabbed some lunch.

"Hello, would you like the daily special," said the waitress.

"Yes, we all would," Azul said.

"Speaking of the day, what day is it," Drake asked. Being on a journey made time fly by, he needed to get a hair cut, it was rather long.

"It is October 11th," the waitress answered. Drake's jaw dropped in surprise.

"What's wrong," Tessa asked quietly.

"Tomorrow is my 14th birthday," Drake answered. They all congratulated him, after eating.

"So, where are you headed," Tony asked Azul.

"I'm going to challenge the Elite 4, if I can find them," Azul answered.

"What do you mean," asked Drake, wondering about the Elite 4.

"Well, they all have their places of battle. Lorelei is on one of the Sevii Islands. Bruno is on Mt. Moon. Koga, the newest Elite 4 and replacement of Agatha, has a dojo in the Viridian Forest. Lance is the only one that remained at the League," explained Azul.

"Well good luck," Montana said as the man and group parted ways.

The group walked on Route 8, looking around for wild Pokemon. They were ecstatic to be on the road again, especially after being in a boring town like Lavender. Drake left Charmeleon at the Lavender Pokemon Center, and he would be transferred over at a moments notice. His Charmeleon was now going to have a permanent 'x' on his stomach.

They stopped to camp for the night, since they spent half the day battling. The sun was setting, so they all set off to do their chores. Drake cooked, Montana set up the tents, Tony looked for water, berries, and fire wood, and Tessa helped wash clothes at the nearest water source, which was a stream near by.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Drake, Montana, and Tony heard as they finished setting up camp.

"That sounded like Tessa," Drake said, running off into the forest where the scream came from, followed by Tony and Montana.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Thanks for reading. Next chapter we will find out what Tessa yelled about, and the group will reach Celadon. I'm debating on having a one-on-one battle tourney for grass types only. I really want feedback on this. I want to know if it will be boring or what else you think. Thanks. :) Also, I have an OC form on my profile, so if you want to submit one for a random battle or a "Orb Holder" or whatever just PM or review:) **


	37. Chapter 37: A Day to Face Fear!

**Drakes** Pokemon on team-

**1.** **Electabuzz (m) lv.30 Abi: Vital Spirit-Light Screen, Shock Wave, Swift, Low Kick**

**2. Primeape (m) lv.34 Abi: Anger Point-seismic toss, low kick, Rage, karate chop **

**3. Gyarados (f) lv. 35 Abi: Intimidate-Dragon Rage, Twister, Aqua Tail, Ice Fang**

**4. Kangaskhan (f) lv. 34 Abi: Scrappy-Dizzy Punch, Rock Tomb, Double Hit, Hyper Beam**

**5. Dodrio (m) lv. 32 Abi: Early Bird-Aerial Ace, Quick Attack, Rage, Pursuit**

**6. Scizor (m) lv.37 Abi: Swarm-Double Team, Metal Claw, Iron Defense, Razor Wind**

Pokemon unable to battle-** Charmeleon (m) lv.34 Abi: Blaze-Flame Burst, dragon rage, Flamethrower, Fire Fang**

Pokemon with Prof-

**Weepinbell (f) lv. 31 Abi: Chlorophyll-Vine Whip, Energy Ball, Synthesis, Growth**

**Kadabra (m) lv.31 Abi: Inner Focus-Shock Wave, Reflect, Psybeam, Ice punch**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 37<strong>

"What is going on?" Drake asked, basically yelling at Tessa, who had her back to a tree. Montana and Tony took place beside her, trying to comfort her.

"Zan…Zan…Zangoose!" Tessa screamed, crying her heart out. Montana and Tony flinched from the harsh noise coming from her quiet mouth. Drake knew about Zangoose, they were very hostile Pokemon, often attacking travelers, but they lived in Hoenn and were rarely seen anywhere else.

"What are you talking about?" Drake asked calmly. Tessa pointed her small, fragile hand that was shaking at a Pokemon near the river. The Pokemon looked like a wild cat like creature with long claws and stripes along its fur. Drake recognized it as a Zangoose, but opened his PokeDex to get information.

"Zangoose, the Cat Ferret Pokemon. It has feuded with Seviper for many generations. Its claws are its biggest weapon. This Pokemon is a Normal type, and can be very territorial and dangerous. They live in Hoenn, and are rare anywhere else," said the PokeDex in a robotic voice.

"Great, how is a Hoenn Pokemon here in Kanto?" Montana asked with a hint of sarcasm. Drake laughed quickly before grabbing a Pokeball, he was ready to protect his friends if need be. The Zangoose didn't notice them, until Tessa broke through Montana and Tony's hold, throwing a rock at it.

"Tessa!" Tony yelled as he witnessed her throw the rock at its head and turn around. The Zangoose ran at Tessa, claws outward.

"Go, Electabuzz," Drake said, hitting the attacking Zangoose with his Pokeball. Electabuzz appeared in front of it with his arms crossed. "Use Low Kick!" Electabuzz spun, kicking Zangoose's legs out from under it. Zangoose landed hard, fainting as it hit the ground.

"Zan!" Drake heard as he saw a bigger Zangoose with blue stripes instead of orange. The shiny Zangoose jumped in front of the injured one in front of it. The shiny Zangoose's claws glowed with a green halo around them. He slashed at Electabuzz, forcing him into the underbrush.

"Whoa," Drake said shockingly. Tessa was scared to death upon seeing the shiny Zangoose, passing out in front of Drake. Drake knelt down to make sure she was okay. The Zangoose picked up the injured one, jumping back into the trees. Drake recalled Electabuzz, and put Tessa over his shoulders. The group walked back to their camp cautiously, awaiting a surprise attack by the wild Pokemon.

"Drake, her tent is that one," Montana said, pointing at the green tent with pink outlining. Drake carefully put her down on her sleeping bag. He walked out of the tent, looking at Tony and Montana eating the stew he cooked.

"I wonder what that was about," Drake asked, sitting down at the little foldout that they bought in Lavender.

"I don't know, but I do that someone is having a birthday tomorrow," Montana laughed as she slapped Drake on the back. Drake choked on his stew, almost letting it come out of his mouth. However, Tony laughed so hard that he spit up his stew all over Montana. Drake swallowed hard, laughing out loud.

"So, you think that is funny? Well, I'm going to bed!" Montana cried, walking to her purple and white tent with her feelings hurt. _"Why are guys so insensitive?"_ Drake and Tony laughed a little more after she ran into her tent. They later picked up the mess and went to bed. Drake was having a nightmare.

* * *

><p>"<em>Drake, help me!" A voice said as Drake ran through a mysterious forest. Drake was getting blasted at by Beedrill with their Twineedle attack. He was moving through trees like a ninja, dodging the harmful stingers. <em>

"_Drake, save me!" the same voice shouted, sounding more distressed. Drake was sweating like a dog from running through the forest. He stopped out of nowhere. The Beedrill were no longer chasing him. He was staring at some strange statue that looked like a Pokemon, but his dream wouldn't tell him which one. He was now kneeling in front of the statue with some odd object in his hand. _

_Then, Tessa was behind him. She took the object and ran. Drake stood to chase her, but felt a sharp shooting pain in his back. He fell back to his knees, looking to see what was happening. He saw Mason with a bloody knife in his hand._

* * *

><p>The dream stopped, and Drake sat forward. He was breathing hard with sweat dripping off his forehead. He stood up, walking out of his tent. The moon was still in the sky, leaving darkness on the Earth. Drake grabbed a flashlight and his belt that carried his Pokemon. <em>"I need to relax and wash up."<em>

He looked cautiously around as he walked to the stream, but he secretly wanted to meet the Zangoose again. Drake found the stream, quickly getting undressed. He covered himself with his towel, and released his Pokemon. He jumped in, doing a cannonball. Gyarados fall his lead, jumping in the water. Scizor rested on a tree branch, Electabuzz stayed away from the water so he wouldn't accidentally shock Drake, Primeape put his feet in the water, Kangaskhan washed her baby, and Dodrio bathed himself. Drake loved seeing his Pokemon all getting along.

Drake thought long and hard about the dream. He wondered who the Pokemon was, or why Mason killed him. He also wondered why Tessa didn't help him. Could she be trusted?

He got out of the stream, getting dressed quickly. He recalled all of his Pokemon, except Scyther, he was the strongest and he wanted to make sure he was safe as the sun lit up the morning sky. When he got back to camp, Tessa was sitting at the fire with all her Pokemon out. Charizard sat back with her, Doduo laid by her something obviously wrong with her, Arbok was coiled around a tree asleep, Sandslash was rolled up into a ball under Tessa, Persian was nuzzling her shoulder, and Scyther was on a tree branch alone like his father.

"You okay?" Drake asked as he recalled Scizor. Tessa did the same except for Persian and Charizard.

"Yeah, I just hate…Zangoose," she answered.

"Why?"

"Well, it's very personal," Tessa said, holding back from her friend.

"Please tell me, it might help," Drake pleaded.

"Yeah," Tony and Montana added in unison. They sat beside Tessa, Montana holding her in her arms.

"Well, it is a long story. After I escaped from the orphanage I found my sister, Lauren, who got adopted in Vermillion. We stayed with each other, and she took me on her Pokemon journey. She passed the trainer exam and was given one of the starters: Charmander." She made a quick look at Charizard. "We started off from Vermillion and went backwards. Pewter to Cerulean back to Vermillion and to Lavender, that's as far as we made it. We left Lavender, and headed down this same route. We stopped at the same stream, and everything. At that stream, that shiny Zangoose attacked us. My sister tried to protect me, but I was knocked out in the process. I had no Pokemon to protect me. She injured the Zangoose, but it had a pack of Zangoose and other wild Pokemon that it bred with or something. They mobbed over us like we were nothing. I saw my sister die. Her Pokemon were killed as well. Except for Charizard, I woke up and she was still alive. I stole her Pokeball from my sister's belt and ran. I never looked back. I tried to take her with me, but she was so big. I have nightmares every night, and I can't get over it," Tessa cried, now letting go of soft tears.

"That is horrible, did you tell the police?" Drake asked. Tessa was crying too hard, but he took it as a no. Montana hugged her tightly, comforting her friend. Tony joined, as did Drake.

"It is all over with now, but I would rather us leave as soon as possible," Tessa suggested as she stopped crying.

"Wait, how did Charmander become a Charizard," Tony asked.

"Well after I ran away, I went back to Vermillion. I met up with Meowth and Charmander stayed with me. She wanted to get stronger, so I let her go around and battle trainers and wild Pokemon. One day she came back and she was a Charmeleon. Same with Meowth, I have only had about a dozen battles," she explained.

"Wow," Drake said in amazement. They packed up, and left. They traveled down Route 8, watching out for Zangoose. The group was quite, they were all shocked by Tessa's story.

All of a sudden a Zangoose, the same young Zangoose that Electabuzz knocked out the day before, came out and stared the group down. The Zangoose motioned them towards the forest, as if it wanted to lead them somewhere. They followed through the forest. Drake made a quick move to get his Pokedex. He put a Pokeball on the screen transferring it to Gary, and he typed in his requests name. Seconds later another Pokeball appeared.

"What are you doing?" Montana whispered. Tessa was so scared she was hanging on Tony. Tony didn't seem the least bit scared, he had come a long way since they met him.

"I thought we might need to translate something, so I switched Dodrio and Kadabra," he explained. He saw five Zangoose run through the trees, jumping down to surround them on all sides. Tony looked around and saw Rattata, Raticate, Pichu, Pikachu, Mankey, Primeape, and many other recognizable Pokemon. They all followed as if something big was going to happen. The shiny Zangoose was standing in the middle of a clearing; it was looking around as if it was the king or something.

They were lead right in front of the Zangoose, but the other Pokemon bowed before leaving to the sides of the clearing. There were easily more than a hundred Pokemon in this part of the route. Zangoose started speaking, but Drake interrupted it.

"Do you mind if I release my Kadabra, so he can translate?" The Zangoose nodded, saying that he could. Kadabra popped out of the ball, landing beside Drake. The Zangoose started to speak again, and Kadabra translated to Drake, and Drake told the others what it was saying.

"_As the Queen of this area, I declare that you explain why you attacked my youngest child."_

"My friend, Tessa, has a fear of your kind. You see you killed her sister, and she was left alive along with her sister's Charmander, now Charizard," explained Drake. Tessa was crying again.

"_I knew I recognized that girl. Her and her sister caught one of my first children. I have mated with almost all of the males that were originally in this valley. Now, I control what goes on. All of these Pokemon here are my children, and they will obey me no matter what, so I suggest you watch what you say or we will attack. Now, I have brought you here to make a deal."_

"What deal?" Drake asked.

"_Well, instead of killing all of you for attacking my son. I challenge Tessa to a battle with Charizard. If they win, I will show you all a shortcut to Celadon, but if I win we attack. Now, if we attack I will let y'all bring out y'all's Pokemon, but I doubt it will make a difference."_ Drake looked at Tessa, who was now standing tall.

"I'm tired of being afraid," she said as she walked up to the shiny Zangoose. "I accept."

Zangoose jumped back, ready to battle. Tessa took out another Pokeball, releasing Charizard. She saw Zangoose, so she charged with her jaw wide open. Zangoose jumped out of the way, clawing Charizard in the process. "Charizard, it is time to show them not to mess with us." Charizard nodded. "Let's do this for Lauren." Charizard lifted her head high, releasing a powerful roar that shook the trees and gave the group goose bumps. The surrounding Pokemon ran back to their dens, leaving only a handful of Pokemon to watch the battle.

Zangoose's eyes glinted as she ran at Charizard with he claws giving a light green aura. She slashed at Charizard. "Dodge!" Charizard used her powerful wings to fly over the attack, but Zangoose was quick and delivered a blow to her back. Charizard landed roughly, roaring from the hit.

"That was X-scissor, you have to be ready!" Tessa warned Charizard. "Now use Aerial Ace!" Charizard went back in the air, but in the blink of an eye she was smashing into Zangoose. Zangoose was hurled into the dirt.

Zangoose got up angrier than ever. This time, she got close to Charizard and tried to fight hand to hand combat. "Tessa that is Close Combat!" Drake exclaimed, warning Tessa.

"You want to fight hand to hand? Well, Charizard use Hone Claws and Slash!" Tessa ordered. Charizard rubbed her claws together, sharpening them sharper than ever. They began to glow with immense power. She fought Zangoose perfectly. The two Pokemon were in sync, until Charizard landed a blow that knocked Zangoose down to the ground. "Yeah, good job!"

Zangoose got up, wiping the dirt from her face. Zangoose sharpened her claws as well, using her own Hone Claws. She jumped in the air to get an angle on Charizard. Her claws glowed as if it was a Slash attack, but then the burst with energy. Tessa knew this attack as Crush Claw. Zangoose landed the hit, hurting Charizard. Charizard stood, but with bruises and cuts on her.

"Are you okay?" Tessa asked, worried that she would give in. Charizard lifted her head high, releasing a powerful flame into sky. Zangoose smirked at the attempt to intimidate her. "Time to unleash Flamethrower and don't hold back!" Charizard aimed down Zangoose, firing a strong flame at the Cat Ferret Pokemon. Zangoose tried to dodge, but Charizard never stopped and caught her in mid air. Zangoose fell to the ground with a loud thud. Her fur was blackened, but not burnt off. Zangoose tried to lift herself up, fainting during the process. The other Zangoose and Pokemon growled at the sight. Charizard roared at them, saying, "I'll take you all on!" They backed away as they sensed her anger.

An old looking Sandslash walked up, bowing to the trainers. He must have been second in command. He pointed at the fainted queen, ordering the lesser Pokemon to take her to get healed. He then pointed at a treeless path that would lead them to Celadon by nightfall. The group left without saying a word.

A few minutes later after they were far away from the clan of Pokemon, Tessa hugged her Charizard. Tears falling down both their eyes, "You would have made her proud," Tessa cried. She recalled her Pokemon as did the whole group.

"Oh, by the way, happy birthday," Montana cheered, hugging Drake.

"I totally forgot from all the excitement today," Drake blushed, rubbing his head. They all gave Drake a hug, giving him the warmth of friendship.

They walked along the path, noticing wild Pokemon cower from them. _"Word must travel fast,"_ Drake thought to himself. From all the excitement, he was ready to battle Erika, the Celadon City Gym Leader.

"Hey, Drake," Tony said as he was looking at his own PokeDex.

"What?"

"I was reading up on Celadon and it says October 13th is the day of flowers. The whole town will basically be closed for it. There is a parade and everything," Tony explained.

"Sounds cool, so I guess battling Erika is going to have to wait for a day," Drake sighed.

"Well, following the parade there is a battling tournament only using Grass types."

'That sounds fun," Montana said, popping her head into the conversation.

"Well, I guess we have a decision. We will sign up for the tourney," Drake said as he saw the lights of Celadon. They were finally there.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Hey everyone. I hope you had a good Thanksgiving! I did. I'm glad I can update twice this week. I would like to say that Tessa was made by musa lover. Thanks for such a great character. This chapter was dedicated to her. Please review! I would very much like see what you all think about it. Review!**


	38. Chapter 38: The Parade of Flowers!

**Drakes** Pokemon on team-

**1.** **Electabuzz (m) lv.31 Abi: Vital Spirit-Light Screen, Shock Wave, Swift, Low Kick**

**2. Weepinbell (f) lv. 32 Abi: Chlorophyll-Vine Whip, Energy Ball, Synthesis, Growth**

**3. Gyarados (f) lv. 35 Abi: Intimidate-Dragon Rage, Twister, Aqua Tail, Ice Fang**

**4. Kangaskhan (f) lv. 34 Abi: Scrappy-Dizzy Punch, Rock Tomb, Double Hit, Hyper Beam**

**5. Kadabra (m) lv.31 Abi: Inner Focus-Shock Wave, Reflect, Psybeam, Ice punch**

**6. Scizor (m) lv.37 Abi: Swarm-Double Team, Metal Claw, Iron Defense, Razor Wind**

Pokemon unable to battle-** Charmeleon (m) lv.35 Abi: Blaze-Flame Burst, dragon rage, Flamethrower, Fire Fang**

Pokemon with Prof-

**Dodrio (m) lv. 32 Abi: Early Bird-Aerial Ace, Quick Attack, Rage, Pursuit**

**Primeape (m) lv.34 Abi: Anger Point-seismic toss, low kick, Rage, karate chop**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 38<strong>

"Drake, hurry!" Montana said, rushing Drake out of his room again. After they got to Celadon the night before, they rented rooms at the Pokemon Center and healed their worn out Pokemon. Drake came out of the room with his long blond air sticking up and messy. Montana giggled at the sight of him like that.

"So funny," he snorted as he called for the elevator. "Where are Tony and Tessa?" The two walked into the elevator.

"Downstairs. They went to eat at the café, but you can't because it is already nine," Montana lectured, annoying Drake. He rolled his eyes at the remark.

"I'll be fine," he said as he grabbed a protein bar from his bag. "What time do we have to be signed up for that Grass tourney?"

"Ten, so we got to go!" Montana explained, walking out of the elevator doors. Tessa and Tony were waiting for them, laughing at Drake. He got tired of being laughed at, so he went to the bathroom to fix it.

They walked up to Nurse Joy, who had all their Pokemon ready to go. "Can we sign up for that tournament today?" Drake asked.

"Yes, I just need your PokeDex and the Grass type you will use," she said politely. Drake, Montana, and Tony pulled out a Pokeball and gave their PokeDexes to the nurse. She ran the Pokemon and PokeDexes through a machine, and took them out as the machine beeped loudly.

"You were the last 3 to enter, congrats," she said as she gave them back their items. Montana walked out of the Pokemon Center first, trying to find a spot for the parade. She found an open sidewalk as she ran around looking for a spot. She jumped at it, saving the spot for the group. Everyone joined a few minutes later, sitting down on the sidewalk. Tessa couldn't wait to see her friends battle.

The parade was amazing to say the least. Floats with beautiful flowers covering them tore up the roads with their beauty. Erika and her Pokemon had their own float. They all did a majestic dance that made people cheer loudly. Montana started dancing as well, making the group laugh at her. Once the parade was over, the mayor told everyone to go to town square to get ready for the matches.

The mayor grabbed a microphone, saying, "Now, I will announce the 4 groups. Every group has 3 trainers in it. The winner of each group will advance to the final four and fight for a prize. The top three trainers will be rewarded." Everyone cheered as he finished the rules. "In group A: Janette Divine, Farrah Storm, and Prater Wozny. In group B: Drake Smith, Verona Rose, and Nando Black. In group C: Coleman Blue, Tony Wright, and Caitlyn Edwards. In group D: Montana Sanders, Harrison White, and Lisa George."

The contestants stood in the middle of the crowd with their group. Drake was surprised that Janette and Coleman were there, worrying about the outcome of the battles. "Group A will battle first. Once all the contestants battle each other one will be chosen as the winner of the group," said the mayor as he backed away from the battle field.

"First up is Janette and Farrah. Janette is from Pewter City and is competing in the Kanto League. Farrah is from here and is working on leaving on her own journey. Let's begin," announced the referee.

Janette released her Vileplume, and Farrah released an Exeggutor. They were both powerful Pokemon, but Janette's Vileplume was highly more advanced in battles. "Vileplume finish things off with Solarbeam!" Janette yelled, ending the battle. Vileplume unleashed a strong beam from her flower. Exeggutor was too slow to dodge, so it fainted.

"Dang, I knew evolving Exeggutor when I first got it was wrong," whimpered Farrah as she recalled her Pokemon, walking to the healing center. Janette waved to the cheering crowd as she walked to the healing center near the field.

"So, you evolved before it was necessary?" she asked in a snobby way. Farrah looked up, intimidated by the powerful girl. Farrah nodded uneasily. "That was stupid," Janette said rudely. Farrah tried not to cry, but she balled her eyes out as Janette walked away.

"Don't worry about her," said Montana behind the crying girl. "She is very stuck up and rude." Farrah laughed, took her Pokeball back and walked back to the field.

"The next battle is Prater and Farrah! Prater is a newcomer to Celadon from Eterna City and wants to compete in national Pokemon contests soon. You all know Farrah. Let's go!" Prater released a little green turtle like Pokemon with a twig sticking out of its head. Drake pulled out his PokeDex to read the information.

"Turtwig, the Tiny Leaf Pokemon. The shell on its back is made of soil. On a very healthy Turtwig, the shell should feel moist. Turtwig is a starter from the Sinnoh region and is a Grass type," said the PokeDex.

Farrah released her Exeggutor again, this time she seemed ready to battle. The battle didn't last long. Turtwig wasn't very battle savvy, and fell to a Psyshock attack. Farrah cheered loudly as she hugged Exeggutor. However, she wasn't a brat like Janette and shook Prater's hand. "That Turtwig will be some Pokemon once it gets training," she said, encouraging him as they were both beginners.

"The last battle will be between Janette and Prater! Let's begin!" yelled the referee. Janette called out her Vileplume, while Prater called out Turtwig. The two Pokemon stared each other down. Turtwig kicked the dirt, showing he wasn't going to go down easily.

"Turtwig, start off with Tackle!" Turtwig charged Vileplume, but was knocked off course by a low powered Solarbeam. The battle wouldn't last long. Turtwig fought hard, but was soon knocked out by poisoning from Vileplume's Acid. The three trainers walked in the middle of the field, waiting for the results even though they already knew.

"The winner of group A is Janette Divine," announced the ref. Janette curtsied, and walked off the stage. Farrah waved to the crowd, as did Prater. The two may have lost, but they were glad they got a chance to participate.

"Now, the first battle of group B will be Drake and Verona. Drake is from Pallet Town and competing in the Kanto League. Verona, as we all know, is Erika's little sister and will be traveling around the world to beat gym leaders and win leagues for us. Let's begin!" yelled the referee.

"Weepinbell time to go!" Drake yelled as he threw a Pokeball in the air. Weepinbell popped on the field, smiling to the crowd.

"Oddish, let's go," Verona said smoothly. Drake could tell she was very confident. The small weed like Pokemon walked from behind the young girl, dancing onto the field. "Let's show 'em what a gym bred Pokemon can do!"

"Weepinbell, use Growth and Vine Whip," Drake ordered. Weepinbell's body got a green halo around it as she absorbed the sun's power. She released two vines from her leaves, whipping Oddish. Oddish dodged by dancing, taking a hit here and there.

"Oddish, use Sleep Powder, Stun Spore, and Mega Drain!" yelled Verona, using an obscene strategy. Oddish jumped over the vines, releasing two different powders into the air. Its leaves glowed green as it sucked energy from Weepinbell. Weepinbell shook from her energy from being drained.

"Try and use Energy Ball," Drake ordered. Weepinbell fired a sphere of solar power at the Oddish in the sky. Oddish couldn't dodge, so it was hit by the Energy Ball. Oddish fell to the ground hard, barely able to get up.

"Oddish, use Mega Drain again!" Oddish began to suck the energy from Weepinbell again. Weepinbell, now, had the powders to worry about and Oddish taking energy from her.

"Vine Whip," Drake ordered with the dangerous powders nearing Weepinbell. Weepinbell lashed out with her vines, knocked Oddish into her trainer. Oddish was knocked out and Drake had won. The crowd cheered as Drake recalled Weepinbell before the powders hit her.

"Good battle," Drake said to the young trainer.

"Next battle will be between Verona and Nando. Nando is competing in contests here in Kanto and is from the Johto region. Let's begin!" Verona released her Oddish, now healed from Drake's battle. Nando threw his Pokeball in the sky, releasing his Jumpluff. It had three dandelions on its head with little feet.

"Jumpluff, use Acrobatics!" Nando yelled. He was very majestic and older than everyone else. Jumpluff hovered over the ground, but used swift moves to strike Oddish. Oddish wasn't prepared, falling to the ground after the hits. It was already breathing hard. The battle was over quick. Oddish didn't get a move in before Jumpluff used a Bullet Seed to finish the battle. Verona finished 0-2.

"The last battle of this group will be Drake and Nando. Let's go!" Drake called out Weepinbell, and Nando did the same to his Jumpluff.

"Jumpluff, use Acrobatics," Nando ordered. Drake smiled.

"I knew you would do that. Weepinbell, use Growth and Vine Whip!" Drake yelled, trying to take control of the battle early. Weepinbell used the sun's energy as her own. She let go of her two vines, now flailing all over trying to hit Jumpluff.

"Jumpluff, use Mega Drain!" Jumpluff, while using Acrobatics, started to drain Weepinbell's energy. Weepinbell's vines slowed down, giving Jumpluff room to strike. Weepinbell was tossed in the dirt, almost knocked out.

"Time for Synthesis," Drake ordered. Weepinbell used the sun's energy to regain her health. With it being sunny outside, she nearly recovered 100%.

"What?" Nando said, shocked at the fact that all of Jumpluff's hard work wasted away to nothing.

"Time to finish this, Weepinbell. Hurry and use Energy Ball and hit it with Vine Whip!" Drake yelled. Weepinbell created the Energy Ball in front of her. Instead of whipping the ball at Jumpluff, she wrapped her vines around it.

"Hurry and use Acrobatics," Nando ordered, rushing the attack in without thinking. Jumpluff got closer to Weepinbell. Weepinbell let Jumpluff get close, so the attack would be a one hit knock out. Weepinbell finally threw the Energy Ball at the advancing Jumpluff, sending it crashing into the ground. Jumpluff rolled over to face the sky, but when it did its eyes were rolled into the back of its head.

"Good job Weepinbell!" Drake cheered, jumping up and down. All three group B contestants met in the middle of the field, shaking hands.

"The winner of group B is Drake Smith!" announced the ref. Drake nodded, walking off the field. The two losers followed him, ready to see if he would win it.

"Now it is time for group C. The first battle will be between Coleman Blue and Tony Wright. Coleman Blue is from Pallet Town, and is competing in the Kanto League. He recently defeated our gym leader, Erika." The crowd booed him as the ref said that. All he could do was smile. "Tony is from Double T Ranch in the middle of Cerulean and Vermillion. He has recently given up the Kanto League. Let's begin!"

Coleman released his trusty Venusaur as Tony released his eccentric Tangela. Venusaur was calm on the field, standing and awaiting orders. Tangela, however, was dancing around thinking that the battle was a game. "I trained with Erika for a few days, so I don't think anybody in the tournament could defeat him. Erika helped Venusaur learn a hidden egg move: Leaf Storm," bragged Coleman.

"Tangela, use Growth and Vine Whip," Tony ordered. Tangela, just like every Grass type in the battles that day, used the sun's power to increase her strength. She released all her vines on her body at Venusaur.

"That's cute. Venusaur, use Power Whip on all your Vines," Coleman ordered. Venusaur released all his vines, but they radiated with energy as they went to battle with Tangela's vines. The vines whipped each other out of the way, Venusaur's making more head way at Tangela. His vines broke through, smacking Tangela across her face. She rolled in the ground.

"Now, use Growth and Leaf Storm!" Coleman yelled. Venusaur's body was covered in a green halo, using the sun's power to make him stronger. His flower shook powerfully, sending leaves up in the sky. "Saur!" All the leaves started circling and the wind carrying them turned green, Leaf Storm was now in action. The powerful attack smashed into Tangela, knocking it out instantly.

"Tangela!" Tony screamed, running to his Pokemon. He and Coleman walked to the healing center, waiting for the next battle.

"The next battle will be Tony against Caitlyn. Caitlyn is from New Bark Town and is here visiting the Parade of Flowers. She studies nature with Professor Elm, and majors in Grass types. Time to battle!" Tony called out Tangela, and Caitlyn sent out her Meganium.

"My Meganium has been with me since our journey four years ago. She is not to be messed with. Now, use Solarbeam!" Caitlyn ordered right off the bat. Meganium's petals glowed bright while they absorbed solar energy.

"Tangela, use Growth and Vine Whip," Tony ordered. Once again, she powered up herself by using the sun. Her vines unleashed upon the attacking Meganium. Meganium fired the Solarbeam, but Tangela used her vines to flip her over and knock the attack off target.

"Now, Meganium use Body Slam!" Meganium charged Tangela, ready to plow over her.

"Tangela, try a Knock Off attack," ordered Tony. Tangela used her vines as a hammer, trying to knock Meganium off target. Meganium pulled through the whips, using her body to hurt Tangela. Meganium jumped back to Caitlyn, thinking the battle was over. Tangela tried to get up, but to no avail. Tangela was paralyzed.

"Let's try to use Growth and Mega Drain to activate your ability!" Tony yelled, trying to activate Leaf Guard. Tangela, laying her side, started to use Growth to bring the sun's energy forward and absorb it will Mega Drain.

"Stop it now! Meganium, use Hyper Beam," Caitlyn ordered. Meganium charged up and fired a strong beam of raw power at the paralyzed Tangela. Tangela closed her eyes, taking the hit with integrity. Upon contact, the attack exploded as it hit Tangela, ending the battle. Tangela was succumbed back into the Pokeball at Tony's command.

"Great battle youngster, you will get there," Caitlyn said as she saw Coleman start walking towards the field. Tony left to stand by Tessa, talking about the battles.

"The last battle for this group will be Coleman and Caitlyn. Let's go!" yelled the ref. Coleman released Venusaur as Caitlyn released her fully healed Meganium. Caitlyn started the battle of with Solarbeam, but Coleman countered with his own. They crashed in the middle, canceling each other out.

"This will be a good battle," Drake said to Montana.

"Yeah, but Venusaur has gotten so much stronger, and Caitlyn is reckless with her attacks," answered Montana. Drake nodded and paid attention to the battle.

Venusaur took a powerful Body Slam, showing some tiredness. "Meganium, use Hyper Beam and end this!" Caitlyn yelled. Meganium charged the hurting Venusaur.

"Leaf Storm now!" Coleman yelled, knowing that the closer Meganium got the more damage would be done. Venusaur used his spectacular powers to gather surrounding leaves and his own leaves to swirl in the air.

"Saur!" The leaves started whirling around viciously, and the wind that carried them had a green tinge to it. The green tinge darkened and darkened until it was the color of summer grass.

"Overgrow is in affect," said Coleman's PokeDex. The leaves picked Meganium off the ground, tossing her over the crowd and into a fountain nearby.

"Meganium is out. Venusaur is the winner!" yelled the ref. The three group C members met in the middle of the field. Coleman was announced winner, making him cheer loudly. Tony walked to Tessa, not worried about his losses.

"Now the first battle in Group D will be Montana and Harrison. Montana is from Cerulean City and is Bill's daughter. She is traveling across the land to get the cutest, but powerful team for each region. Harrison is from Hoenn and is now competing in the Kanto League. He has already got all 8 badges and awaits the finals. Let's begin!" Montana called out her Parasect, and Harrison released his monstrous Tropius.

"Tropius, it is a dual Grass and Bug type, so use Air Slash," Tropius flew up into the sky. Its wings glowed bright, it slashed the air in front of it. The slashes flew at Parasect.

"Parasect, use the Slash and Fury Cutter that we have been working on to fight against the Air Slash!" Montana yelled. Parasect's pincers radiated with power with a light green halo around them. The powerful combo was now combined. Parasect fought off the attack, but once the attack was over Parasect tried to subdue his own attack. The combo overreacted, blowing up and sending Parasect on his back.

"Tropius, use Body Slam now!" Harrison yelled. Tropius dove down towards the flailing Parasect.

"Hurry and use Solarbeam to launch yourself up!" Parasect used Solarbeam to make himself fly up in the air, dodging the attack. Parasect landed on Tropius's back. "Now, use Slash!" Parasect clawed Tropius's back, forcing it to flail around. Parasect held on for dear life, still clawing Tropius.

"Tropius, use Leaf Tornado now!" Montana had never seen the move work before, so she didn't know what to do. Tropius used its leaves to circle above it. Tropius roared sending a strong wind from its back to the leaves, bringing Parasect up and struck by the leaves. Parasect was flung to the ground by the high winds, bringing his eyes to a swirl. The attack was more than he bargained for.

"Good job," Montana whimpered as she recalled Parasect. Harrison and Montana walked off the field, looking to heal their Pokemon.

"The next battle will be Lisa and Montana. Lisa is from the Sinnoh region and the niece of Gardenia. She is here to witness the Parade of Flowers for her family. Let's rumble!" Montana, once again, called out Parasect, while Lisa released her Leafeon.

"Parasect, use Spore to win this one quick," Montana ordered.

"Leafeon, use Sunny Day!" Lisa yelled. Leafeon's eyes glowed bright orange, it made strange sounds as it brought out the sun, making it stronger then ever. The Spore floated towards it, inhaling it quickly. Leafeon fell asleep quickly. Within seconds she rose from her sleep, using her ability: Leaf Guard.

"Now that you have them off guard, use Quick Attack!" Lisa yelled. Leafeon ran at high speeds, creating a stream of energy behind her. Leafeon was too fast for Parasect, resulting in him being thrown back. However, he got back up quickly and stared at Leafeon.

"Parasect, use Solarbeam!" Montana ordered, taking the Sunny Day into affect.

"Dodge," Lisa commanded. Parasect didn't even charge for the attack. The immense sunlight was strong enough to gather as he fired, so the Solarbeam blasted Leafeon before it could move. Leafeon rolled in the dirt, not getting up very quickly.

"Try to use Razor Leaf," Lisa begged her injured Pokemon. Leafeon couldn't get up, she was too tired.

"Parasect finish it with a Fury Cutter!" Montana yelled. Parasect jumped in air, slashing Leafeon with his bright green claw. Leafeon's eyes rolled, leaving her on the ground knocked out.

"Great work," Montana said, hugging her Pokemon.

"Great battle, Montana, my Leafeon isn't much of a battler yet. She is young," said Lisa, holding Leafeon. The two girls walked to the mobile healing center to heal their Pokemon.

The last battle will be Harrison versus Lisa. Let's go!" boomed the ref. Harrison called out his powerful Tropius as Lisa called out her petite Leafeon. This battle was already decided from the start. It was over in three moves.

Leafeon used Sunny Day to enhance the sun even more. Harrison used a combo of Air Slash and Solarbeam to end it quick. The three group D members gathered in the middle of the field.

"The winner is Harrison and he will move on to the Final 4!" announced the ref. "Can I please have the 4 finalist come to the field?" Drake, Janette, and Coleman walked onto the field along with Harrison. The group all started talking, but it was awkward for Drake as he was with his two rivals: his best friend turned psycho after he got his first Pokemon and a spoiled brat that didn't like losing.

"The first match will be Harrison against Janette, so will the other two return to the crowd," said the announcer, "let's begin!" Janette released her Vileplume as Harrison released his Tropius once again. Tropius started off the battle with an Air Slash, sending Vileplume to the ground quickly. Janette countered with everything she had, but the dual type of Grass and Flying was too much. Vileplume lost the battle, but did not go down without a fight. By the end, Tropius was breathing hard and back on the ground, unable to fly. Janette left the field crying, making everyone laugh at her.

"Let the last semi-final match between Drake and Coleman begin. The loser will pick a prize with Janette if she ever comes back," said the ref.

"Go Weepinbell!" Drake yelled, throwing her Pokeball in the air.

"Venusaur, show them what power is!" Coleman yelled, calling Venusaur out. The two Pokemon appeared on the field, staring at each other. Drake could tell Weepinbell was ready to battle.

"Weepinbell, use Growth and Vine Whip," ordered Drake, who was watching Venusaur for weaknesses. Weepinbell's body was outlined by a green halo, using Growth to power her up. She released two vines from her leaves, whipping them at Venusaur.

"You know that won't work, Drake," Coleman laughed, "Venusaur, use Power Whip." Venusaur released his dozens of vines, all with a dark green power to them. The vines crackled with energy. Weepinbell fought off as long as she could, but Venusaur's vines powered through and knocked Weepinbell back in front of Drake.

"Try an Energy Ball!" Drake yelled, knowing if Coleman had it his way the battle would be over with his next move. Weepinbell used solar energy to create a ball in front of her, sending it at the Seed Pokemon, hoping it would get through the Power Whip. Venusaur smirked at the attempt to hit him. He used his Power Whip to send the Energy Ball flying back at her. The Energy Ball hit the dirt, sending Weepinbell in the sky.

"Finish things off with Leaf Storm," Coleman ordered. Venusaur roared with power as he raised leaves in the sky, swirling around him.

"Saur!" The leaves swirled faster and harder than ever, the wind carrying them became like a hurricanes, and the attack kept Weepinbell in the air. Weepinbell was smashed into the leaves, knocking her out in the air. Venusaur stopped the attack, dropping Weepinbell to the ground. Drake caught her before she fell, thanking her for the great battle.

"Will Drake Smith and Janette Divine please come to the middle of the field?" asked the ref. Janette came up, make up all messed up and still crying. Drake didn't even look at her, or he would laugh. "You two get to choose from a Leaf Stone and a 100 dollar gift certificate to the Celadon shopping mall." Drake didn't have to think at all, neither did Janette.

"I want the gift certificate!" she screamed, taking the piece of paper out of his hand and running towards the mall, even though it was closed.

"I want the Leaf Stone," Drake said as he grabbed the stone with a leaf imprint on it. Weepinbell, still out of her Pokeball, jumped up and down. Drake winked at his Pokemon, making her quit. He planned to evolve her later.

"Now the championship will begin! Will Coleman Blue and Harrison White please come forth and show us what they got!" boomed the referee. Coleman and Harrison called out their Pokemon; Venusaur and Tropius. The battle was heated with each Pokemon making powerful move after move. Tropius used its flying ability to stay away from Venusaur, but Coleman used Power Whip to bring it down and attack, which ended the battle in Coleman's favor.

"Coleman is our champion!" yelled the referee. Coleman petted Venusaur and returned him to the Pokeball. "Coleman, you have won a new evolutionary stone," the ref said as he held out a silver stone, "this is called an Evo Stone. It will evolve any Pokemon that has too be traded in order to evolve." Everyone was amazed by the sight and started chanting, "Use it!" Coleman looked around, delighted by the sound of a crowd cheering for him.

"Well do you have a Pokemon you could use it on?" asked the ref. Coleman nodded, pulling out a Great Ball. He pressed the button, sending out a Machoke. His Machoke flexed his muscles, trying to impress the crowd.

"Do you wanna evolve?" asked Coleman, hoping that he would say yes. Machoke flexed his muscles and nodded his head, making the crowd cheer even more loudly. Coleman put the Evo Stone up to Machoke, pressing it to his chest. The stone and Machoke glowed powerfully. The stone went into Machoke, evolving him. Machoke's form changed as it grew, becoming taller and sprouting two new arms. Machoke stopped glowing and was fully evolved, now a Machamp. Machamp flexed all his biceps, wowing the crowd. Coleman recalled Machamp, walking off the field.

"Now you, Harrison, won a Grass Gem," said the announcer, giving Harrison a green jewel. Harrison thanked the ref and walked off as well.

"The tournament is over, now will everyone return to their normal routines and open everything back up." The crowd dispersed around the town, returning to their daily lives. The group walked to the middle of the city, trying to plan on what to do next.

"I say we go shopping," Tessa said quietly. "It is starting to get cold and all we have are summer clothes." Drake nodded to the statement.

"I agree, but I want to train Charmeleon. I need him tomorrow and he needs to get back into the routine," Drake said.

"Fine, Tessa and I will go shopping for all of us and you and Tony will go train for tomorrow," Montana finished, ordering everyone what to do. Drake nodded, agreeing to the plan. The group parted ways: Tessa and Montana going towards the mall, and Tony and Drake going to the Pokemon Center.

Drake was pumped for his next gym battle. His Pokemon were more powerful than Erika's and he thought it was going to be an easy battle.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Thanks for reading. I know it is very long, but I didn't want to split it up. I'd appreciate the reviews if y'all have them. Also I will start posting 3 questions for every chapter, so I can start getting to know what y'all would like to see and y'alls opinions. **

**Q1: What Winter outfits should the group wear? (Please answer, I need help on this one.)**

**Q2: If I let Drake catch another Pokemon, which would should it be from the Kanto region?**

**Q3: Would you like to see romance between Drake and Montana, Drake and Tessa, or Drake and random girl he meets later? **


	39. Chapter 39: Gym Battles Galore!

**Drakes** Pokemon on team-

**1.** **Electabuzz (m) lv.31 Abi: Vital Spirit-Light Screen, Shock Wave, Swift, Low Kick**

**2. Weepinbell (f) lv. 34 Abi: Chlorophyll-Vine Whip, Energy Ball, Synthesis, Growth**

**3. Dodrio (m) lv. 32 Abi: Early Bird-Aerial Ace, Quick Attack, Rage, Pursuit**

**4. Charmeleon (m) lv.34 Abi: Blaze-Flame Burst, dragon rage, Flamethrower, Fire Fang**

**5. Kadabra (m) lv.31 Abi: Inner Focus-Shock Wave, Reflect, Psybeam, Ice punch**

**6. Scizor (m) lv.37 Abi: Swarm-Double Team, Metal Claw, Iron Defense, Fury Cutter**

Pokemon with Prof-

**Primeape (m) lv.34 Abi: Anger Point-seismic toss, low kick, Rage, karate chop**

** Kangaskhan (f) lv. 34 Abi: Scrappy-Dizzy Punch, Rock Tomb, Double Hit, Hyper Beam**

**Gyarados (f) lv. 35 Abi: Intimidate-Dragon Rage, Twister, Aqua Tail, Ice Fang**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 39<strong>

Drake walked out of the Pokemon Center at sunrise, ready to battle. He wanted to go first since Montana had to battle too. When he walked out he was hit with a freezing cold wind brought by a cold front over night. Drake was still in his summer clothes, so when that breeze hit him he ran straight into the Pokemon Center. "Oh my gosh, it is cold," he said to himself.

"Yes, I meant to warn you, but you seemed determined to go," said Tessa, sitting in a red and blue chair. She was reading a book, while petting her Persian.

"I did not see you there," Drake said, kind of freaked out how sneaky she was.

"That's understandable. You're ready to battle. Your winter clothes are upstairs with Tana. She should be up," Tessa finished, waving Drake back up the stairs. Drake found her room, knocking on the door. Montana opened it with a curling iron in her long brown hair.

"Since when are you up this early?" Montana asked sarcastically. Drake let go of a fake laugh before entering the room.

"I'm going to head to the gym. Can I have my winter clothes? It is cold outside," Drake said as he sat down on the bed.

"Sure, they are in that bag," Montana answered as she pointed at a blue plastic bag. Drake grabbed it and went in the bathroom to get dressed. Montana remained curling her hair, waiting to see Drake's new look.

Drake came out with a navy blue pullover on with a expensive looking pair of designer black jeans. His shoes were the same red and black under armor. "You look nice," Montana blushed.

"Thanks, I really like this new outfit," Drake said, checking himself out in the mirror. "Do you mind if I go? I really want to get to the gym."

"Sure, if you take Tess, I will take Tony," Montana said, returning to the mirror. Drake walked out of the room, ready to battle. He went back down to get Tessa, who was still reading. She now wore designer blue jeans with a pink cashmere jacket with a black under shirt with long sleeves.

"_How is she so hot?" _Drake asked himself. "Do you want to you to the gym with me?" Tessa looked up from her book, smiled, then nodded her head. She stood up and grabbed her backpack.

They walked out of the Pokemon Center, and it was now snowing outside. Drake quickly put his hood over head, trying to stay warm. Tessa pulled out a light pink hat that covered her ears. "Should we get a taxi?" Drake asked, chattering his teeth.

"No, we will be fine. I'm sure once we get moving it will be better," Tessa said, pulling Drake along the sidewalk. They were the only people walking outside. Others were in their cars or smart enough to stay inside.

"Well we are here," Tessa said, now chattering her teeth. They walked in the doors to find an indoor forest with tons of trees.

"How in the heck do you put a forest in a gym?" Drake asked in awe.

"You simply build the gym around it," a soft voice said. Drake and Tessa turned around to see a woman with short black hair wearing a green kimono like dress. "I am Erika. Would one of you try to win a badge?"

"Umm…I would," Drake said, admiring her beauty.

"Hey Drake," Tessa whispered, "You have some drool on your chin." Drake closed his mouth and wiped his chin. Tessa giggled, not wanting to offend Erika.

"Then follow me. If you're here to watch grab a chair," Erika ordered, walking down a path in the middle of the forest-gym. They soon walked onto an all dirt field in the middle of the field. The field had all the legal battle signs and lines on it, making it official. A man stepped out of a hallway near the middle of the field.

"This will be a 3 on 3. The challenger may substitute. Let's begin!" He yelled as he raised a green and red flag. Erika curtsied before letting go of her first Pokeball. The Pokeball revealed a powerful looking Ivysaur.

"An Ivysaur?" Drake asked.

"Yes, I found her in my forest some time ago. She was injured and my PokeDex read that she was wild and not previously owned. So, the league let me keep her," Erika explained, pulling out a light green PokeDex.

"Well, I will start of with Dodrio!" Drake shouted, tossing the Pokeball onto the field. Dodrio came out of the Pokeball squawking at himself. "Dodrio now is not the time to start this!" Drake knew this was going to be an interesting battle.

"Ivysaur, use Razor Leaf to get things moving," Erika ordered. Ivysaur's leaves lifted up, releasing four sharp spinning leaves. Dodrio easily dodged them by jumping over them. Ivysaur was amazed by the impeccable speed of the Flying type.

"Dodrio, use Aerial Ace!" Drake yelled while Dodrio was in the air. Dodrio dove straight toward Ivysaur, enveloping himself in the energy produced by him changing altitudes.

"Time for a Solarbeam," Erika ordered the Seed Pokemon. Ivysaur took a powerful stance, absorbing solar energy. As Dodrio got closer, Ivysaur unleashed the attack on him, blasting him into the foliage surrounding the field.

"Dodrio, are you okay?" Drake yelled as he looked for his Pokemon.

"Do!" Dodrio screamed with his three heads as he jumped over the trees, landing back on the field.

"Do you need a rest?" Drake asked again. Dodrio shook his heads, kicking his feet against the floor.

"Ivysaur, use Growth and Giga Drain!" Erika said, wanting to show Ivysaur's power. Ivysaur looked up at the ceiling, prepared to see the sun, but she was surprised to see nothing. "Oh gosh, I forgot. Jerald please turn on the sun generator," Erika ordered the referee. The ref, Jerald, walked towards a switch on the wall and flipped it. The panels on the ceiling turned a bright orange, using stored solar energy to produce sun like rays.

Ivysaur smiled as the rays hit his body. His body grew a light green, powering up. "That is no fair!" Drake protested.

"Actually, it is. Every gym leader is allowed one object, device, or item to benefit their Pokemon. This just happens to be mine," Erika answered calmly, showing no sign of fault.

"Dodrio hurry and use Quick Attack!" Drake yelled, angered by the gym leader's response. Dodrio darted at Ivysaur, who was absorbing energy to power her up.

"Hmmp, wrong move, Ivysaur finish him with another Solarbeam!" Dodrio tried to dodge, but the beam was so large and powerful it knocked him into the foliage again.

"Dodrio!" Drake screamed, waiting for an answer.

"Ref, please find him," Erika ordered again. The ref used a strange device, pointing it at the forest. A red dot showed up, showing where Dodrio was. Drake went into the forest, picking up Dodrio and carrying him back to the field.

"Dodrio is unable to battle. The battle is now a 3 on 2!" exclaimed the ref, returning to his spot.

"Great job, I now know what her strategy is," Drake whispered, pressing a Pokeball on Dodrio's ruffled feathers. "Go Scizor!" Drake's Scizor popped out of his Pokeball, positioning himself for battle.

"Ivysaur, use Razor Leaf," Erika commanded.

"Dodge," Drake ordered. Scizor used his supreme speed to move swiftly in between the leaves, ready to attack. "Now use Fury Cutter!" Scizor's hard metal claws turned a bright green. He smashed them into Ivysaur, sending her into the dirt. Ivysaur was breathing hard; she wasn't ready for the blow she just took.

"Ivysaur, use Giga Drain!" Erika yelled, concerned for her Pokemon. Ivysaur's eyes radiated green, absorbing Scizor's energy.

"Scizor, use Double Team then Metal Claw!" Scizor copied himself into dozens of other copies, spreading them along the field.

"Ivysaur, use Growth and Solarbeam," Erika ordered, knowing if she used this attack that Scizor would be out. Ivysaur's body turned a dark green, absorbing energy for Growth and Solarbeam.

"Metal Claw now!" Drake yelled. Scizor's copied returned to his body as he lunged at Ivysaur with a silver pincer. Ivysaur released the Solarbeam as Scizor made contact. The two Pokemon forced their attacks to push against each other. The attacks exploded, knocking both Pokemon to the ground.

"They are both out. The challenger has one Pokemon to go!" announced the ref.

"How?" Drake asked in awe of the one hit KO.

"I used a last resort move. The power of two Growths and that Solarbeam was enough to obliterate an entire town. I am lucky Scizor was not hurt," she said, recalling Ivysaur.

"Crap, well here goes Charmeleon!" Drake yelled, throwing a Pokeball on the field. Charmeleon spat flames on the ground, showing he was ready to battle for the first time in a week or two.

"This should be over quick," Erika laughed, throwing out another Pokeball. Her Pokeball revealed a Vileplume, but this Vileplume seemed a lot more aggressive than others he had met. Vileplume put its little fists up, ready to battle.

"Vileplume try an Attract and see what it is!" Erika ordered. Vileplume spun in a circle, winked, and released several hearts floating at Charmeleon. Charmeleon was mesmerized by the hearts, letting the circle around him and hit him. Charmeleon blinked quickly, trying to see if he was infatuated with the ugly Vileplume. However, he was not and laughed at Vileplume, thinking it was an ill attempt.

"Well, I guess Charmeleon is a guy," Erika sighed loudly.

"Charmeleon, use Flamethrower!" Charmeleon unleashed a super powerful stream of flames from his jaw, erupting Vileplume into flame. Vileplume ran around in a circle, trying to douse the flames.

"Vileplume, use Synthesis," Erika ordered, barely noticing the flames around her Pokemon. With the help of the sun generator Vileplume erased the flames off his body and recovered from the attack.

"_I have to take out that sun thing," _Drake said to himself. He thought hard, studying the machine. He had a thought.

"Launch a Dragon Rage at the roof and hit the sun thing!" Drake yelled. Charmeleon drew power from within, releasing a blue flame that formed a roaring dragon at the roof.

"No!" Erika yelled, shielding her eyes from the explosion. Vileplume rolled on the ground, dodging sparks and flames from the blast.

"Finish things with a Flame Burst!" Charmeleon's tail fire spread across his body, burning out of control.

"Char!" he roared, releasing the flames off of his body. The flames spread across Vileplume. He flailed around, but to no avail. Vileplume ran into a tree, causing him to faint.

"Well done, Vileplume," Erika whispered, recalling her Pokemon. She grabbed a Premier Ball off her dress, throwing it on the field. A large Victreebel appeared on the field, screeching loudly. Charmeleon flinched from the horrific noise, making Erika chuckle.

"Victreebel, use Power Whip our special way!" Erika yelled. The Flycatcher Pokemon whipped her vine at Charmeleon, wrapping him up tight. Charmeleon gapped for air, trying to remain in the battle. The vine sparked with a natural energy, shocking Charmeleon.

"Hurry and use Flame Burst!" Drake shouted swiftly before the attack could do any more damage. The flames enveloped both Pokemon, making Victreebel fall off screaming. However, it used the dirt to extinguish the flames. "Solarbeam now!" Victreebel launched a low power Solarbeam, for there was no solar energy for it to use. Charmeleon was blasted onto the other side of the field.

"Crap, I can't believe I might lose this one," Drake whimpered, looking at the ground with shame. Charmeleon happened to look up at this time.

"_So, he doesn't have faith in me. Well, looks like I have to show him. I have been hiding my next evolution. Time to embrace it and hope for the best," _Charmeleon said to himself as he stood from the attack. He closed his eyes, pushing out the evolution power. He glowed bright , changing form. He grew immensely, and wings emerged from his back. He stopped glowing, now a Charizard. His 'x' was still on his stomach, but now a scar and not a scab.

"Yeah, you evolved buddy!" Drake yelled, jumping up and down. His Pokedex beeped loudly.

"Charizard has now learned an egg move: Dragon Pulse. Also he has learned Wing Attack," said the PokeDex before Drake tucked it back into the side pocket of his backpack.

"Time to finish up with Wing Attack!" Drake ordered.

"Use Sleep Powder to stop him!" Erika ordered, hoping for the best. Charizard's wings radiated with energy as he dove from the sky with great speed. Victreebel released a sleeping powder from her gaping mouth. Charizard easily dodged the powder, smashing Victreebel into a nearby tree. Drake had won, and Victreebel was out. Drake ran up, hugging Charizard.

"That was a close battle," Tessa added as she walked up to her friend.

"Too close for comfort." Drake nodded, still hugging Charizard.

"Very nice, but I would have had you if your Charizard wouldn't have evolved," Erika said cockily.

"Well, I think it's awesome," Drake laughed. "When will your Pokemon be ready to go next? I have a friend that wants to battle too," Drake added.

"Within an hour, you didn't hurt them badly," Erika finished, walking off into the forest.

"Awesome," Drake said sarcastically. Him and Tessa walked out of the gym, walking into a strong wind carrying heavy snow. Drake's battle lasted an hour, but it looked like it had been snowing for days.

"I thought this was supposed to be a happy place," Drake shivered.

"This is beautiful weather. It's like snow just cleanses everything to their natural state," Tessa said, looking down at her feet and kicking her feet through the snow. Drake got the weather on his Pokedex, checking when it would stop snowing.

"Thank goodness, this snow is going to last for another few hours then it should stop," Drake cheered, falling into the snow. Tessa giggled silently, pretending not to see embarrassing act. They eventually got to the Pokemon Center to find Tony and Montana sipping hot chocolate. They were watching the weather.

"This is the worst snow that Celadon has seen on 70 years," said the boring weather person.

"This is stupid; we should have a snow ball fight with our Pokemon!" Tony yelled, making everyone around him shush him. He fell back into his seat, light heartedly laughing.

"We should," Drake agreed. Montana and Tessa agreed with Drake, unconsciously of course. They all ran outside to an opening in the middle of town.

"Come on out!" They all yelled, throwing all their Pokemon out. They all shivered as they hit the ground, except for the fire types.

"All 4 teams shall have their own base. Once you are hit your out!" Drake yelled, running to his Pokemon. He had Charizard, Scizor, Dodrio, Kadabra, Electabuzz, and Weepinbell. He and his Pokemon started building a barrier in front of them. The others started building their own Charizard flew over, scouting the competition. Tony had a little fort that could easily be brought down. Montana had a castle like fort, protecting her well. Tessa's fort was high and wide.

"Okay, Weepinbell take the front and protect us. Try to throw as many snowballs as possible," Drake ordered, sending Weepinbell off. He was determined to win, showing his competitive side. "Scizor, you stay hidden and protect the fort as well. Only come out when you have too and hit whoever you can." Scizor blurred out of sight. "Dodrio, attack Tony's fort. Electabuzz go with him." Dodrio and Electabuzz ran the opposite direction.

Drake heard snowballs being thrown. "Uh oh, someone is attacking," Drake laughed. He went around his fort, seeing Clefairy, Parasect, and Farfetch'd walk away with snow all over them. Scizor and Weepinbell stood tall, showing they had won.

"Charizard, Kadabra time to go!" Drake hopped on Charizard's back, using his new flying abilities to take an aerial approach. Kadabra teleported away as Drake took off. His first target was Tony, but when he flew over he saw Dodrio and Electabuzz standing over his fort. All of Tony's Pokemon and Tony were sitting on the ground in defeat. Next was Montana.

Drake flew over, seeing Arbok terrorize Montana. Her Butterfree was thrown to the ground by a massive snow ball thrown by Tessa's Doduo. From the sky Drake made it rain snowballs by flinging them at the 7 targets. He hit every one, except Montana, who as hiding beneath her fort. "Kadabra, use Ice Punch!" Kadabra appeared in front of Montana, he punched air, turning the air into a massive snowball. He dropped it on her head, making sure not to hurt her. Before leaving he held up a peace sign. "Now Tessa, she should only have 5 left!" Drake roared, pumped about winning.

Tessa used the same strategy as Drake, using Charizard to fly around. They met each other over head all of the forts. The two trainers fired snowballs at each other, while the Charizards flew around in circled. Drake landed a hit, knocking Charizard out of the fight. She returned to the ground, making Tessa jump off of her. Kadabra appeared before Tessa, making her stop. Drake tossed a snowball at her back, ending the match.

"I won!" Drake yelled, with Charizard roaring the back round. Montana and Tessa cleaned themselves up, watching Drake dance. Tony clapped, thinking Drake was so funny.

"Time for a gym battle," Montana said, walking away from the group. Drake and the others followed behind, soon reaching the gym.

"I'm here for a gym battle!" Montana yelled as she entered the gym. Erika showed her face, smiling as she saw Drake.

"I've been expecting you. Come this way," Erika ordered. The group followed the gym leader. They came to the same field as Drake had before. However, the sun generator had been replaced by another one. Jerald walked out of the hidden door, and said, "This will be a three on three battle. The challenger may make substitutions." He looked at Erika. "Miss Erika the sun generator is powered up."

"I will start this one out with Vileplume!" Erika threw out a Pokeball, revealing her Vileplume. Vileplume put his fist in front of his face, showing his aggression.

"Butterfree go!" Montana yelled, throwing out a Pokeball. Her Butterfree popped out, flying above her. "Use Silver Wind first!" Butterfree flapped her beautiful wings to send a powerful glittery wind towards Vileplume. He tried to stand his ground, but was blown away by the wind. He rolled on the ground, picking himself up quick.

"I can tell this one is a girl. Hurry and use Attract," Erika ordered. Vileplume winked, releasing an array of hearts towards Butterfree. The swirled and hit her, sending her into a love so deep for Vileplume.

Inside Butterfree's mind, a picture of Scizor appeared, but a picture of Vileplume appeared beside it. Vileplume was pushing Scizor away, making him leave Butterfree's mind. Scizor's picture faded away, leaving Butterfree infatuated with Vileplume. Butterfree floated around Vileplume, tickling him with her antennas.

"Return now!" Montana yelled. Erika smirked as if she was a better trainer.

"Why are you so rude? I heard you were one of the sweetest gym leaders in Kanto," Montana said out of the blue. Erika rolled her eyes and returned to the battle. "Fine, go Clefairy!" Clefairy popped out of her Pokeball, jumping around joyfully.

"Vileplume, use Solarbeam!" Vileplume was secretly storing energy, predicting his trainer's next move. He unleashed a powerful blast of sunlight looking energy from the top of his flower.

"Clefairy dodge!" Montana yelled loudly. Clefairy used her dancing skills to twirl and spin out of the way. The Solarbeam took out a few trees and rocks in the way. "Wow, that would have been bad," Montana sighed as she looked at the destruction caused by the blast. "Clefairy, use Pound!"

Clefairy charged the Flower Pokemon, tossing him across the field. Clefairy jumped right up from tackling her opponent. Her little fingers glowed white as she swayed them back and forth.

"What the-?" Montana said, but was interrupted by a blast of energy from Clefairy. Clefairy released a strong Hyper Beam from her hands that were out in front of her as if she were trying to push something. The Hyper Beam struck Vileplume and knocked him out instantly. The power was unbearable for the grass type.

"Return, Vileplume," Erika said angrily. She grabbed another Pokeball off of her kimono, throwing it on the field. Her Ivysaur appeared on the field, staring Clefairy down.

"Return Clefairy; let's let Butterfree have another try!" Montana ordered, swapping her Clefairy for Butterfree. Butterfree came out of her ball anxious to battle again. The pictures of Vileplume were out of her head, so she was 100% focused on the task before her.

"Try a Silver Wind!" Butterfree released a powerful wind from her wings, blowing Ivysaur off of her feet. Ivysaur rolled into a boulder that was at the edge of the battle arena. She got up angrier than ever.

"Hurry and use a Power Whip to subdue her!" Erika yelled with rage. Ivysaur released her vines, making Butterfree fly swiftly around them. Ivysaur was giving everything she had to try to catch the Bug type.

"Butterfree, use Psybeam," Montana ordered. Butterfree fired a colorful beam of psychic energy at Ivysaur, who was still up against the boulder. The Psybeam smashed Ivysaur into the boulder, giving the Psybeam a better chance to do damage. Ivysaur shrieked in pain as the super effective attack was striking her.

However, Butterfree fell to the ground, ending the attack. "How?" Montana babbled as Butterfree fell to the ground, not moving.

"My strategy worked. I had Ivysaur use Giga Drain while your Butterfree was engaged. It sucked up most of her energy, but Ivysaur fainted in the process," Erika explained, laughing. She recalled her Ivysaur, also throwing out her last Pokemon: Victreebel.

"Butterfree is out as well," the ref said. Montana rolled her eyes, recalled Butterfree as well. Montana sent out Vulpix as her next Pokemon, because she didn't think Clefairy was powerful enough to take on the Gym Leader's final Pokemon.

"Victreebel, use Power Whip!" The Flycatcher Pokemon quickly wrapped her vine around Vulpix, using the green energy to damage her.

"Wrong move! Vulpix, use Flame Burst!" Montana yelled. Vulpix's body was enveloped in flame, roaring out of control. Vulpix released the fire around her body, burning Victreebel. Victreebel jumped around, trying to put the fire out.

"Victreebel, use Protect to kill the fire," Erika ordered. Victreebel somehow made the Protect around the fire itself, killing it without oxygen. "Now, use a Sunny Day and Solarbeam!" Victreebel sent an orb of light from her mouth into the sun generator, increasing its power. Victreebel started to absorb the artificial sun, ready to blast the Solarbeam.

"Vulpix, try to use the Quick Attack and Flame Burst combo!" Montana ordered nervously. Vulpix's body was once again covered in fire, but this time she darted at Victreebel.

"Fire now!" Erika yelled. Victreebel fired the beam at the attacking Vulpix. Vulpix and the Solarbeam collided in the middle of the field. Vulpix pushed her hardest, but the Solarbeam started to push her back. Vulpix's fire around her body spread on the Solarbeam, heading for Victreebel. The fire caused an explosion near both Pokemon, sending them flying into the foliage. The ref used a device find the Pokemon, and both were out. Montana had one by default, hence she still had Clefairy.  
>"I won!" Montana yelled, recalling Vulpix. She turned to Erika, who also recalled her Pokemon. "So why are you being so rude?"<p>

"When, I first saw you I knew who you were. You look exactly like my sister."

"What?"

"I am your aunt. Your mom was my sister."

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Sorry for such the delayed update. I got VERY busy, but I start christmas break on Thursday. I hope to fit a Christmas special in during th holidays, but it wont necassarily (sorry for incorrect spelling) be on christmas as my story is only in October. I hope y'all somewhat enjoyed it. Please review. **

**Q1: Would you like to see a chapter on Cycle Road or should I just go on to Fuschia?**

**Q2: If you would like to see a chapter over Cycle Road, then specify:)**

**Q3: Is there a character that appeared early on in the story or a rival that you would like to see again?**


	40. Chapter 40: A Week's Time!

**Drake's Pokemon on Team:**

**1.** **P****rimeape (m) lv.34 Abi: Anger Point-seismic toss, low kick, Rage, karate chop**

**2. Weepinbell (f) lv. 34 Abi: Chlorophyll-Vine Whip, Energy Ball, Synthesis, Growth**

**3. Gyarados (f) lv. 35 Abi: Intimidate-Dragon Rage, Twister, Aqua Tail, Ice Fang**

**4. Charizard (m) lv.38 Abi: Blaze-Wing Attack, Dragon Pulse, Flamethrower, Fire Fang**

**5. Kadabra (m) lv.31 Abi: Inner Focus-Shock Wave, Reflect, Psybeam, Ice punch**

**6. Kangaskhan (f) lv. 34 Abi: Scrappy-Dizzy Punch, Rock Tomb, Double Hit, Hyper Beam**

Pokemon with Prof-

**Dodrio (m) lv. 33 Abi: Early Bird-Aerial Ace, Quick Attack, Rage, Tri Attack **

**Electabuzz (m) lv.31 Abi: Vital Spirit-Light Screen, Shock Wave, Swift, Low Kick**

**Scizor (m) lv.38 Abi: Swarm-Double Team, Metal Claw, Iron Defense, Fury Cutter**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 40<strong>

After finding out Erika, the Celadon City gym leader, was her aunt, Montana was in disbelief. She ran out of the gym, trying to figure things out.

"_I never really knew my mom, and now I find out she has a sister. My aunt…" _Montana thought to herself, not completing her thought because she slipped on some ice. Persian popped out of her ball, being the extremely clever Pokemon she was. She picked up Montana, using her neck and back.

"Thank you," she said to feline Pokemon. She recalled her back into her Pokeball. Montana looked back to see Tony and Tessa following her. _"Where is Drake?"_

Back at the gym, Drake was having a deep conversation with Erika.

"I just want her to realize how great her mother was," Erika sobbed beside Drake. Drake put his arm around her, comforting the vulnerable gym leader.

"What can I do to help?" Drake asked. Erika looked up, make-up spread across her face.

"Our mother lives in Saffron. She is old and has never seen Montana. It will do her much joy to see her," Erika said.

"Okay, instead of going to Fuschia we will go to Saffron," Drake agreed, making Erika smile.

"I want to train Montana though. I saw her battle at the Parade of Flowers with Parasect. I want to train her and Parasect," Erika said, basically forcing Drake to agree.

"How long will that take?"

"Give me a week," Erika said, smiling. "We start tomorrow." Drake left the gym, deciding how to tell Montana.

He got back to the Pokemon Center, finding Montana, Tony, and Tessa in the lobby with hot chocolate. Tony was wearing his new winter outfit. He had one a black zip-up jacket with red stripes. His undershirt was a red-orange color and his jeans were dark blue almost black. He still had his same blue shoes. Montana was wearing a purple long sleeve shirt. She had a yellow flower in her hair, but it was now on the floor, probably thrown down as she sat down. She had a white scarf wrapped around her neck and her light blue jeans were soaked from running through the snow.

"Montana we need to talk," Drake said, sitting down in a chair. Montana nodded her head, but putting her head in between her arms soon after. "I guess I'll do all the talking. Erika really cares about you even though she hasn't seen you for a long time. She wants us to Saffron and see your grandma. She lives their and has always hoped to see you. I think it is a good idea. You've never really had anybody but us and your dad."

"Okay, I guess it couldn't do any harm," Montana said with a snarling attitude.

"But first, Erika wants to train you and Parasect. She noticed that there is distance between you. And seeing how she is a grass expert, it can only help you in the long run," Drake explained. Montana looked down, uncrossing her legs. Tony smiled at Tessa.

"I will. I guess I can consider it as family bonding," Montana laughed half-heartedly.

"You start tomorrow," Drake laughed back. The Pokemon Trainers decided to rest for the day, staying inside the warm Pokemon Center. They all had a movie night in the girls' room, since it was a lot cleaner than Drake and Tony's room. Their Pokemon also spent the night in the room, well the ones that could fit anyway.

"I think this movie is stupid," Drake said, putting a pillow over his face.

"Me too," Tony agreed.

"How could y'all not like this?" Tessa asked.

"Yeah, it is a story about a male and female Nidoran trying to find love in their village, but it is impossible since their families are enemies," Montana continued.

"It is so typical. They will eventually split apart and soon find each other again, but they will be evolved so they will have to find their love again," Drake sighed.

"Ugh, you just made me miss where the male Nidoran got caught by the trainer," grunted Tessa, throwing a pillow at Drake. The group laughed along with their Pokemon and continued to watch the movies.

"What is happening?" Tony squealed, looking the opposite way as the others. His Raticate was jumping up and down ecstatically, as was Tangela. Drake turned around, trying to figure out what was wrong.

"Holy Milktank, your egg is hatching!" Drake shouted. Tony grabbed his egg, running to the lobby. He didn't know what was going on.

"Nurse Joy, Nurse Joy, my egg is glowing!" Tony yelled, putting his egg on the counter.

"Well, you're about to have a new Pokemon, come with me," she said calmly, picking up the egg and carrying it into a nursery room. In the nursery, there were baby Pokemon all over. A few Happiny were cuddling in a crib, Cleffas were playing with toys, and other Pokemon were being fed by nurses. Tony thought this was so cool.

"Is everything okay?" Drake asked as he walked in with Tessa and Montana.

"Yes, Tony needs to be the only one near this egg, it will be hatching soon," said Nurse Joy, waving them out of the room. The egg glowed brightly, starting to hatch. The egg hatched a baby Pokemon with a short tongue and two sharp teeth sticking out of its mouth. It had a short horn on its head and a white smooth skin. For legs it had a tail with flippers on the side and it had flippers for arms as well.

"You have yourself a Seel. This is very rare," Nurse Joy said.

"Why is it rare?" Tony asked, noticing that his friends were outside waiting.

"Well Dewgong and Seels do not have eggs, they are mammals. So that means that this is not a pure Seel," Nurse Joy stated, scaring Tony.

"So is it some kind of mutant. I've never seen a Seel before so I don't know what they look like. Is there something wrong with mine?" Tony asked nervously.

"No honey, it is a normal Pokemon. I will get it checked out and make sure it is fine, which I know it will be." Tony hugged his new Seel before Nurse Joy picked it up and went to another room. Tony walked out of the nursery, finding his friends.

"So what was it?" Tessa asked swiftly.

"A Seel, and she found out that it is a mix between a Dewgong and something else because Dewgong and Seels are mammals and don't have eggs," Tony explained.

"That's cool," Montana said, hugging Tony. The friends continued talking, waiting for Nurse Joy to come back.

"Tony, it is getting late and I have training tomorrow. I'm gonna go to bed," Montana said groggily and yawning as it was almost two in the morning. Montana walked back upstairs and went to bed. The remaining trainers talked about their new member until Nurse Joy walked up behind them with Seel in her arms. Seel clapped its flippers upon seeing Tony, its mommy.

"This little one is a male and is perfectly healthy. His father was a Dewgong, and his mom was a Golduck. And it has an egg move that is knows already as well: Iron Tail, a move that is rare nowadays," said Nurse Joy happily. Tony stood up and Seel jumped into his arms.

"You're so cute," Tony said, rubbing his cheek over his smooth skin. The trainers walked back up to their rooms and got a good night sleep. Tony cuddled with his new Pokemon: Seel.

The next day, Montana went to the gym to train with Erika. She stopped in front of the doors, taking in a deep breathe and opened the door. It had finally stopped snowing, but it was still cold so she hurried inside. The forest was the exact same as it was the day before, except that there were grass Pokemon all over.

"I see you agreed to train with me. Please release Parasect and come this way," Erika said, leading the way down the same path as before.

"_I must be crazy,"_ Montana told herself before following Erika with Parasect near her feet.

Drake and the others woke up from their nights sleep, and met each other in the lobby. "So where are we going to go eat?" Tony asked "I have to give Seel back to Nurse Joy and I am sure your Pokemon have to eat too."

"There is this really nice breakfast house near the mall," Tessa suggested. Drake nodded his head and they left. They arrived at the breakfast house near ten in the morning and they ordered their meals soon after.

"So what are your plans today?" Tessa asked the two boys.

"Well, I am going to train Kadabra and Weepinbell," Drake answered.

"I'm going to introduce Seel to my team and learn the basics of taking care of him," Tony said with a mouthful of food.

"Well, I am going to the mall to look around and then I might train a little," Tessa said.

They finished their meals and went their separate ways: Tessa to the mall, Drake to Route 16, and Tony back to the Pokemon Center.

Drake released Weepinbell and Kadabra at the start of Route 16. He didn't want to battle, just train. Weepinbell jumped up and down, ready to battle. "Okay, I am going to teach you Solarbeam," Drake said.

"Weep!" Weepinbell proclaimed loudly.

"Kadabra, you can go have fun for a while, if you want to," Drake said, sending Kadabra off. "I'll let you know when I need you." Drake pulled a green disc out of his bag. He held it up against Weepinbell, making the disc glow and diminish near Weepinbell.

"Okay, so now time to practice," Drake laughed. He and Weepinbell practiced time after time, having some trouble, but not much. After a couple of hours, Weepinbell perfected it.

"Good, now go have fun," Drake ordered Weepinbell. _"Kadabra, come back."_

At the Pokemon Center, Tony was playing with Seel. "I'm going to introduce you to my team," Tony said, making Seel stop clapping his flippers. Tony walked outside, which also made Seel happy since he liked cold weather. He pulled out three Pokeballs and one Premier Ball, tossing them in the air. His team appeared before his eyes.

"Team, this is Seel, our new member," Tony said, pointing at Seel, who was up on his tail and clapping his flippers. Raticate nodded at the new teammate, even though he was a stickler for foolishness._ "Wow, I would have thought Raticate would deny him."_ Tangela, being the playful Pokemon she was, used her vines to hug Seel, which made him squeal like a baby. Electrode glanced at Seel, making Tony nervous. Electrode shocked the baby Seel.

"No!" Tony yelled. He ran to Seel, picking him up and cradling him. Seel was crying his eyes out. "Electrode, say you're sorry!" Electrode made a grunting sound and glowed red. He was sucked back into his Pokeball. Farfetch'd touched Tony with his leek, suggesting that he put Seel down. Tony did so, and put Seel down on the still snowy ground. Farfetch'd gave him a hug, making him start crying.

"Well, at least most of my team will get along," Tony said under his breathe. Tony recalled all of his Pokemon and picked up Seel, returning back into the Pokemon Center.

Night soon came to the beautiful town, Montana, Drake, Tony, and Tessa ate at the café in the Pokemon Center and discussed the day's events.

"Yeah, Erika taught Parasect and me to use our surroundings to our advantage," Montana said excitedly. They all went to bed, anxious for the week to be over so they could get to Saffron.

Throughout the week, Drake trained Kadabra so he would be ready for Sabrina's Alakazam, who was very powerful. Tessa worked on training Doduo, while Tony worked on Seel and his team's relationships. Montana and Parasect worked hard with Erika, who was improving their relationship and increasing Parasect's power immensely. Soon the day came where Erika released Montana from training and called all four trainers to the gym.

"So, Montana we are done here. You and Parasect have grown so much in this week. We have become an actual family. I am so glad," Erika said, trying not to cry.

"Yeah, do you have my PokeDex number?" Montana asked, releasing a few tears.

"Sure do," Erika laughed, wiping away Montana's tears. Drake, Tony, and Tessa stood behind the sad scene, waiting to leave. It was near lunch and they had already packed up their rooms at the Pokemon Center.

"Here are your subway tickets," Erika said, handing four blue and yellow tickets to Montana. "There is a mini subway that connects Saffron and Celadon. We designed it because these two cities are the busiest in Kanto and people traveling them was too dangerous," Erika explained.

"Great, we will leave now," Drake said, shaking Erika's hand. All four trainers said goodbye and made their way to the subway station.

"This should be fun," Tessa said excitedly. They gave their tickets to the guy in the ticket booth and waited for the train to come. They took a seat near the entrance. Tony was holding Seel tightly. He decided he wouldn't put Seel in his Pokeball for a while, so he could see the world. A boy with a black jacket on and black sweats on. He was holding a small Pokemon that Tony has never seen before.

"Is that a Seel?" The boy asked. Tony looked up, noticing his brown hair and green eyes.

"Yes," Tony answered.

"You wanna battle? I just arrived at the Celadon Airport from Sinnoh and I have one Pokemon," said the boy.

"My Seel was born last night. He is not ready," said Tony, neglecting the offer.

"Okay, well I would like for my new Pokemon to get some experience," urged the boy. Tony looked at Seel, who was clapping once again.

"You want to battle?" Tony asked Seel, who jumped down from his lap.

"Time to go, Bonsly!" yelled the boy. A small Rock Pokemon came out with three branch like things coming out of its body with green balls on them.

"Seel, use Iron Tail!" Tony ordered. Seel jumped up and his tail turned hard like steel. He swung his tail at Bonsly, blowing him back.

"Hurry and use Fake Tears," the boy ordered. Bonsly started crying loudly, making Seel walk up to it. "Now, use Copycat!" Bonsly's green balls glowed bright and turned to steel. He smacked Seel with them, making him whimper.

"Oh no, here it comes again!" Tony yelled, warning Seel. Seel used his tail to launch him above the attacking Bonsly. Bonsly's green balls stopped glowing. "Now use Headbutt!"

"Same with you Bonsly!" The two Pokemon collided in midair with their heads. The two crashed to the ground, rolling away from each other. Seel stood up, rubbing his head with one of his flippers. Bonsly's eyes were rolled into its head, losing the battle.

**_"_**Yes, Seel you won!" Tony shouted, picking up Seel. The boy shook Tony's hand and left the station. The loud humming of the subway train echoed through the underground tunnels. The train pulled up, opening its doors. The train's doors released business men with suitcases and woman with stylish purses.

"No wonder they wanted to protect these people, if a wild Pokemon encountered them they would be torn to pieces," Montana laughed.

"How could people be like this with such majestic creatures living in this world?" Tessa asked.

"Well everyone has their place," Drake answered, leading the way on to the train. They all found seats and waited for the train to leave.

"Next stop, Saffron Downtown!" boomed the captain on the overhead speaker.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Hi everyone, hope you are all having a wonderful Christmas holiday. I'm trying my best to get a special out but it is looking very dim:( I hope you all like this chapter. It's not as long or action packed but it was due time for a calmer chapter. Intensity will pick up next time as Drake and Tana face Sabrina and meet Montana's grandma:) Good day!**


	41. Chapter 41: Swept Away!

**Drakes** Pokemon on team-

**1.** **Primeape (m) lv.36 Abi: Anger Point-seismic toss, low kick, Rage, karate chop**

**2. Weepinbell (f) lv. 35 Abi: Chlorophyll-Vine Whip, Energy Ball, Synthesis, Solarbeam**

**3. Gyarados (f) lv. 36 Abi: Intimidate-Dragon Rage, Twister, Aqua Tail, Ice Fang**

**4. Charizard (m) lv.38 Abi: Blaze-Wing Attack, Dragon Pulse, Flamethrower, Fire Fang**

**5. Kadabra (m) lv.35 Abi: Inner Focus-Shock Wave, Reflect, Psybeam, Telekinesis**

**6. Kangaskhan (f) lv. 35 Abi: Scrappy-Dizzy Punch, Rock Tomb, Double Hit, Hyper Beam**

Pokemon with Prof-

**Dodrio (m) lv. 34 Abi: Early Bird-Aerial Ace, Quick Attack, Rage, Tri Attack**

**Scizor (m) lv.38 Abi: Swarm-Double Team, Metal Claw, Iron Defense, Fury Cutter**

**Electabuzz (m) lv.32 Abi: Vital Spirit-Light Screen, Shock Wave, Electro Ball, Low Kick**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 41<strong>

"Well at least the train ride wasn't bumpy," Tessa laughed as the group walked out of the subway terminal. They were ecstatic that Erika gave them tickets to Saffron; otherwise, they would have had to walk a two day trek.

"Yeah, so Montana do you have your grandma's address?" Drake asked emotionless. He was focused on his next gym battle, which might be later on that day.

"Umm, yeah here it is," she answered, pulling out a small piece of paper. "She lives on East Avenue S and her apartment is 37 on the 3rd floor." They didn't feel like walking, as it was already noon, so they grabbed a taxi. Drake wanted to battle Sabrina later, trying to rush to the next town.

"This place is so cool," Tony said while his face was pushed against the window. The city was huge and beautiful. Tall buildings, big trees, Pokemon everywhere, this was a dream to someone like Tony. He always dreamed of living in a big city.

"You know, it is amazing that Pokemon can still live here," Tessa said amazed. They all nodded their heads in agreement.

"Your stop is here," said the taxi driver. "Where is my money?" Drake shook his head and paid the taxi driver for gas and the ride.

"Drake, you know cars run off electricity right?" Montana asked, trying to see why he paid the driver for gas.

"Yeah, but he probably needed the money," Drake laughed, trying not to be rude. They all walked in apartment, finding the right room. The room was decorated for Halloween, which was the day before. A bowl of candy was swept through by the front door. Montana took in a deep breath and knocked on the door. An old lady with two buns in her grey hair answered the door with a smile. She had wrinkles, but they were soft ones that actually made her look better. She had on blue dress with a pink sweater over it. Her white house slippers finished her outfit.

"Oh my, it is my granddaughter," she yelled, or tried to yell. She squeezed Montana, pinching her cheeks. All Montana could do was smile and laugh. She was so happy that she was meeting her other family. "Come in my dears."

The apartment was quaint and peaceful. Not a lot of decoration, but yet it was formal and delicate. She had an Abra sitting on the couch, not noticing the travelers. "Who is that?" Tony asked, pointing at Abra.

"That is Zea, my Abra," said Montana's grandma. Zea huffed a long breathe before teleporting away. "She doesn't like company," her grandma laughed. "Oh goodness, I haven't properly introduced myself to your friends and to you. My name is Hera Deen. I had two daughters. One is Erika, and the other is Montana's mom, Nina. My husband created the use of electricity for cars. Montana is from a long line of genius people."

The four trainers look amazed at the new information. Montana blushed, thinking of her mom and her family. "So, what do we do now," Tony asked. Hera laughed and sat down on her favorite recliner. Zea popped up beside her, bringing her a drink.

"Can you two communicate telepathically?" Drake asked. Hera smiled and nodded as she petted Zea's head. "Me and my Kadabra can too!" Drake grabbed his Pokeball to show her, but she put her hand up.

"I believe you. Zea sensed something different about you, so I believe you," Hera explained. Drake smiled, putting his Pokeball away. The group watched television on the soft couches and relaxed for once.

"Well, I think I am going to go to the gym and try for a badge," Drake said, walking towards the door. Tony got up and followed him.

"Will you two stay here with me," Hera asked the two girls. They nodded, waving off Drake. "Now that the boys are gone we can have some fun!"

"So, who are you going to use?" Tony asked, knowing Sabrina only used her Alakazam.

"Kadabra," Drake answered softly, thinking of strategies for the battle. The gym got closer and closer by the minute. It was an ordinary building with a large Pokeball on the top, signaling it was a league approved gym. "Let's go."

Drake and Tony walked in, but were soon approached by a large African lady with light blonde hair. She stared at the boys with delight. "A new challenger, ehh? Well, Mrs. Sabrina wants me to challenge everyone so she doesn't waste her time," said the lady with a deep accent.

"Okay, let's go then," Drake said, stepping back with Tony behind him. The dark lady pulled out a Pokeball, releasing a Pokemon that looked like a sleepy elephant.

"This Drowzee is very special to me, and we will not lose," said the dark lady. "How about me and your friend battle and if he wins you go through." Tony nodded his head. He pulled out his Premier Ball, calling out Tangela.

"Tangela, you ready?" Tangela jumped up and down, accidentally releasing a vine that slapped the lady across the face.

"You do not disrespect Madame Sara like that," said the lady, whose name was Sara. "Drowzee, use Meditate and Psybeam!" Drowzee took a position, using its inner power to increase the attack power. It opened its eyes and unleashed a powerful multi-colored beam from his palms.

"Counter with your Ancientpower," Tony ordered. Tangela's eyes glowed bright, bringing chunks of land from all around, circling around Drowzee. The rocks pounded the Hypnosis Pokemon, making it cry out with pain. Drowzee fainted quickly, forcing Sara to recall it.

"Yes!" Tony yelled, holding a thumb up. Tangela bounced around happily, suddenly glowing. Her form changed. She grew taller and bigger. Arms sprouted from her sides, and her legs grew in length. She evolved into a Tangrowth. Tangrowth hugged Tony tight, squeezing the breath out of him. "Good job," Tony said, recalling Tangrowth.

"Nice battle," she said to Tony. "May you be successful?" She asked Drake, walking away. Drake walked through two huge doors, revealing a girl sitting on a thrown, bending a spoon.

"Nice to see you," Sabrina laughed. She stood up, leaving the fork floating in mid air. Drake stood amazed, blinking rapidly. He was shaking off the illusion of the floating spoon.

"This will be a one on one," Sabrina explained. "Ali go!" Sabrina released a Pokeball, calling out an Alakazam with a shortened moustache.

"_It's a girl,"_ Drake thought. "Go Kadabra!" Kadabra popped out of his ball, twirling his spoon. "Start off with Shock Wave!" Kadabra's spoon radiated bright yellow, generating electricity through his body. The electricity flowed through his body, blasting at his evolved form: Alakazam.

"_Ali, use Psychic to redirect," _Sabrina ordered through her psychic powers. Alakazam's eyes gave off a pink color, using her Psychic abilities to stop the Shock Wave. The Shock Wave's outline became the same pink color as her eyes, showing she controlled the attack.

"Your Alakazam doesn't mind you?" Drake asked, trying to hold back his laughter.

"Of course she does. She is so advanced that I can order her through our telekinetic connection," Sabrina laughed. Drake's face turned dark.

"_How can I battle someone whose orders I can't here," _Drake asked himself. He couldn't hear Kadabra anymore. _"Did I lose his connection?"_ He could tell Kadabra felt it too, but didn't know an explanation.

"Hurry and use a Psybeam to block your Shock Wave!" Drake yelled. Kadabra fired a multi-colored beam that clashed with the Shock Wave.

"_Ali, use Psybeam as well."_ Alakazam pushed her spoons together, making them glow the same multi-color as the beam. The spoons made a beam that blasted through both clashing attacks. Kadabra closed his eyes before taking the hit, knowing it would hurt. He flew into the wall, falling onto his face. He tried to push himself up, but to no avail. The attack was too strong.

"Kadabra is unable to battle," said the ref that had been watching the battle the whole time.

"This can't be, we were blown away," Drake whimpered, falling to his knees. Tony ran to him, picking him up. Drake recalled Kadabra by pushing the button on his Pokeball. Drake walked out of the gym, trying to keep composure.

"I thought you did good," Tony said, trying to reassure his friend. "You can't battle someone who doesn't order their Pokemon out loud."

"But I can. There has to be away to do it," Drake sighed. "Maybe I'm not cut out for this. I lost Kadabra's connection during the battle."

"Well it did look like you gave up. Could that be why?" A soft voice said from behind them. They turned around; weary of what they were going to see. They saw a tall lady with bright blue hair. She had a winter coat on and under she wore a thick dress. She had fashionable snow boots on as well.

"I can help you," the woman said.

Back at the apartment, Tessa and Montana were helping Hera cook dinner. She wanted to make Montana's mom's favorite meal: Lasagna. "So she really liked this?" Montana said, never eating Lasagna before in her life.

"Of course, now didn't you have a gym battle to get too?" Hera asked. Montana looked at the clock, showing that the gym was about to close.

"Yeah, I have to hurry!" Montana yelled, running out of the door. Tessa followed her, as well as Hera.

"Stop, I have an idea!" Hera yelled, halting the running teenage girls. _"Zea, come to me."_ Zea popped out of thin air. "Transport them to the gym," Hera ordered.

"Are you sure this is safe?" Tessa asked hesitantly. Hera shook her head. Zea put her hands up, levitating the two girls. They disappeared with in a blink of an eye.

They appeared in front of the gym, seeing a dark lady waiting in front. "To get in you must defeat me, but since you're with someone she has to battle me," said the dark lady. Tessa nodded her head in agreement. "My name is Sara." Sara released her prized Drowzee. "This Drowzee is very special to me, we will not lose!"

"Go, Sandslash!" Tessa yelled, throwing out a Pokeball. Her Sandslash came out, hiding behind her legs. "It's okay. This will be good for you," she encouraged the Mouse Pokemon. Sandslash stepped out from behind her trainer, getting ready for battle. "Hurry and use Fury _Cutter_!" Sandslash charged Drowzee with her claw glowing a faint green. She slashed at Drowzee, sending it flying. Drowzee did a back roll before coming to its feet.

"Use Disable then Psybeam," Sara ordered. Drowzee's eyes turned blue, then it blinked. Sandslash tried to activate his Fury Cutter, but she couldn't. Drowzee then faced her palms outward, blasting a Psybeam that hit her hard. Sandslash used her claws to prevent her moving.

"Sandslash, use Shadow Claw!" Tessa yelled. Sandslash jumped in the air, doing a flip to increase the power of the attack. Her claw had a bigger shadowy version coating it. She slashed at Drowzee with an 'x' fashion. Drowzee fainted on contact.

"No!" Sara screamed. She picked up Drowzee, showing she was a strong lady because Drowzees were very heavy. "You may pass." They walked through the doors to find a young lady sitting on a thrown like chair.

"I hope you are more of a challenger than the last one," Sabrina laughed cynically, showing she had some issues.

"I will be," Montana said, thinking of Drake.

"Ali, go!" Sabrina yelled. Her Alakazam popped up from thin air, teleporting from a near by location. She crossed her spoons, preparing for battle.

"Butterfree, get going!" Montana yelled, releasing her Butterfree. Butterfree flew overhead of the trainers. "Use Silver Wind!" Butterfree flapped her powerful but pretty wings, blowing a glittery wind at Ali.

"_Make a hole with Psybeam, and then attack with Psycho Cut,_" Sabrina ordered telepathically. Ali blasted a hole through the Silver Wind with her Psybeam, amazing Montana with her power. She created two powerful swords by using her spoons and her incredible psychic powers. She leapt through the hole, tearing away at Butterfree. Butterfree smashed into the ground with tremendous force. Ali remained over her, preparing to deal the final blow.

"Butterfree, use Confusion to knock her back!" Montana yelled. Butterfree's eyes radiated a blue color, knocking Ali across the room. Ali caught herself using her psychic abilities.

"_Psybeam now," _Sabrina ordered. Ali powered up her spoons, making them glow bright. They unleashed a powerful Psybeam, blasting Butterfree out of the air and onto the hard unforgiving ground. Butterfree wasn't moving, and was out.

"You won," Montana cried. She picked up Butterfree, leaving the gym. She carried Butterfree all the way to the Pokemon Center where she saw Drake.

"You lose too?" Drake asked. Montana nodded her head, putting Butterfree on the counter. Nurse Joy grabbed her quickly and took her to the back.

"Both your Pokemon will be ready in the morning," she said, returning to her duties.

"I got blown away," Drake sighed. "Me and Kadabra lost our connection, well during that battle anyway."

"Did you find it again?" Montana asked sympathetically. Drake nodded, but also shrugged his shoulders. "What does that mean?"

"He felt like I gave up on him," Drake whispered. "But the bad thing is I gave up on him and myself. We have been training with a secretive lady, but she helped us a lot."

"Good, maybe I can train with her," Montana laughed.

"I'll have to talk to her. Does your g-ma have a phone?" Drake asked, trying to get out of the crowded Pokemon Center.

"I think she does," Montana answered. "She has dinner ready for us anyway." The group walked back to the apartment, laughing and having a good time.

"What are we having?" Tony asked.

Montana whispered, "Lasagna." Tony got a weird expression on his face, giving them one last laugh before entering the apartment.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Hey everyone! I hope everyone had a great holiday. I know I did. I had a huge amount of writing time before my game today, so I finished this chapter for you all. I did notice one thing that I did weird. Ali and Alakazam are the same thing. I used Ali in some places and Alakazam in some other places. Dont be mad, I did it that way so it wouldnt be too repetitive:) I hope y'all like this chapter. Please Review!:) Also in slow updating times like this, go look at my profile and their will be a weekly update every sunday giving y'all an idea of where I am in my writing and when to expect the next chapter. They also give some hints into the chapter. I also have 3 new rival OCs to be introduced. I'm thinking one may be introduced within the next chapter. I want to thank JohtoBlue for the OCs. They also gave me Azul. So thank you. Without them, I wouldnt have any help on the story. REVIEW:)**


	42. Chapter 42: Psychic Problems!

**Drakes** Pokemon on team-

**1.** **Primeape (m) lv.36 Abi: Anger Point-seismic toss, low kick, Rage, karate chop**

**2. Electabuzz (m) lv.32 Abi: Vital Spirit-Light Screen, Shock Wave, Electro Ball, Low Kick**

**3. Gyarados (f) lv. 36 Abi: Intimidate-Dragon Rage, Twister, Aqua Tail, Ice Fang**

**4. Charizard (m) lv.38 Abi: Blaze-Wing Attack, Dragon Pulse, Flamethrower, Fire Fang**

**5. Kadabra (m) lv.38 Abi: Inner Focus-Recover , Psycho Cut, Psybeam, Telekinesis**

**6. Kangaskhan (f) lv. 35 Abi: Scrappy-Dizzy Punch, Rock Tomb, Double Hit, Hyper Beam**

Pokemon with Prof-

**Dodrio (m) lv. 34 Abi: Early Bird-Aerial Ace, Quick Attack, Rage, Tri Attack**

**Scizor (m) lv.38 Abi: Swarm-Double Team, Metal Claw, Iron Defense, Fury Cutter**

**Weepinbell (f) lv. 35 Abi: Chlorophyll-Vine Whip, Energy Ball, Synthesis, Solarbeam **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 42<strong>

Drake woke up early the next day, wanting to challenge the gym again. "I won't lose this time. That weird lady taught me a few tricks to handle Sabrina," Drake said to himself, packing his bag. He had to share a room with Tony, so he didn't want to wake him up this early. He slid through the front door without any problems.

"Kadabra, let's go," Drake said, releasing his Kadabra. Kadabra smiled at the sight of his trainer.

"_Yes sir?"_ Kadabra said with his psychic connection.

"Teleport us to the gym and past that fat lady," Drake ordered. Kadabra nodded, his eyes glowing. They disappeared quickly, reappearing in the middle of the gym's battle field.

"I see you cheated your way through," Sabrina laughed. "You're here to get a rematch."

"How did you know that?" Drake asked surprisingly.

"Well, why would you come to a gym and I read your mind," Sabrina laughed again. "I accept. One on one, let's go!" Ali popped in front of her, crossing her spoons.

"Kadabra, use Telekinesis!" Drake yelled. Kadabra focused on his psychic powers, harnessing them to an all new level.

In Kadabra's mind, he was fighting a battle with a winged girl with a whip and a sword. The girl looked like Sabrina, but she was much older. Kadabra fired a Psybeam, knocking the girl down. Kadabra's mind flashed, now seeing what Ali and Sabrina saw.

"Kadabra, are you in?" Drake asked. Sabrina seemed to be a bit startled at the fact that her barrier to her mind was broken down. Kadabra nodded. "Let me in!" Drake yelled. Kadabra and Drake's mind flashed as they connected with Sabrina and Ali.

"No, how can this be?" Sabrina questioned. She was devastated. _"I am supposed to be the best psychic in the Kanto region. How does this boy have such strong psychic powers?"_

"This lady with blue hair taught me and Kadabra to connect with other trainers," Drake said, trying not to sound standoffish. Sabrina couldn't speak, she was breathless.

"Kadabra, strike with an Ice Punch!" Drake yelled. Kadabra teleported near Ali, punching her square in the face before her head froze.

"Recover now!" Ali's eyes radiated a beautiful pink, melting the ice and restoring all damage. "Now, use Psycho Cut!" Sabrina yelled, looking for revenge. Ali jumped, forming psychic blades from her spoons. She slashed at Kadabra, but he moved too fast. Ali was somehow tired, but so was Kadabra.

"What's going on?" Drake asked.

"An amateur question. When Psychics and Psychic Pokemon are connected for too long they tire out," Sabrina laughed. "I and Ali are perfect, we don't get tired, but now that all four of us are connected it is weakening all of us. However, Ali will be the last one standing." Sabrina got an ambitious look in her eye.

"Kadabra if we let go they will have the advantage back. Please hold on," Drake begged Kadabra, who was still dodging the Psycho Cut. "Blast her with a Psybeam!" Kadabra ducked from a swing, taking the time to use Psybeam. The multicolored beam blasted Ali across the field. Ali was giving out.

"Hurry and use Recover!" Sabrina yelled. Ali once again recovered all damage. Kadabra fell to his knees once Ali stood up. "Finish this with a Psycho Cut!" Ali leapt forward, lunging at Kadabra with her psychic blades.

"Recover!" Drake yelled, trying to help his Pokemon. Kadabra glowed bright, restoring all health. Kadabra stood, forming two blades from his hands. "Wow, you know Psycho Cut," Drake said, shocked at the new discovery. Kadabra and Ali's blades met, neither one giving in. Both Pokemon tried their hardest to land a blow. Ali swung her swords in an 'x' fashion, bringing them down on Kadabra. However, Kadabra swung his blades just right, knocking Ali's out of her hands and dissolving in mid air, returning to spoons.

"Finish her!" Kadabra swung both swords, knocking Ali into the wall. Ali fell down flat, not getting up.

"She is finished," Sabrina said, ending the battle. She recalled Ali to her Pokeball, trying to hold in her tears. "You're very strong and a remarkable trainer. You will go far; here is your badge and Psychic the TM. I suggest teaching it to Kadabra," Sabrina said.

"Thanks, do you wanna learn it?" Drake asked. Kadabra shook his head, surprising Drake and Sabrina.

"_Why not?"_ Drake asked Kadabra through his mind.

"_I learn it through levels soon, use it on someone that could benefit," _Kadabra explained. Drake nodded his head, leaving the gym. It was bright outside now, warming Drake's face. Kadabra looked overjoyed to see the sun and to be out of the freezing gym.

"Do you want to go get healed?" Kadabra nodded. They walked to the Pokemon Center, finding Nurse Joy. She gladly took Kadabra, putting him in the back so she could check on him later.

"So let's see who else can learn Psychic," Drake said, sitting down and getting his PokeDex out. He entered all of his Pokemon into the search system. The PokeDex beeped a couple of times, bringing up a list that said, "Electabuzz and Kadabra."

"That's cool. Electabuzz, come out," Drake said. Electabuzz popped out of the Pokeball, arms crossed. "Do you want to learn a new move?" Electabuzz charged electricity through its horn like ears. "I guess that's a yes."

Drake put the disc to Electabuzz's skin. It glowed, going into Electabuzz's body. He embraced the new power, raising his fist into the air. "Time to practice," Drake ordered. The pair walked outside to the practice field, wanting to train. However, there were two trainers fighting. They had their backs turned, so Drake couldn't see. As he got closer he noticed one was Montana.

"I defeated you with my Butterfree and now I deserve to know her name," Montana told the rather large boy she was standing beside.

"What's going on?" Drake asked, coming up behind the two. Butterfree was flying around, playing with another Butterfree. Montana turned around, face showing her surprise.

"This girl is trying to find Mistress Seripha and we agreed that if she beat me and my Mr. Mime that I would take her to her, but now I'm going back on the agreement. Mistress would have my head if she knew I lead two non-psychics to our headquarters," said the large boy.

"Well, my name is Drake and I am a Psychic. A woman with dark blue hair showed me how to embrace the power. So take me and I will show her what I can do," Drake said.

"Show me," the boy said with suspicion. _"This kid described Mistress Seripha. How could she train him and not me, her own nephew?"_

"Well, I do you just said that I described Mistress Seripha and that you cant believe how she trained me instead of you," Drake said, showing that he just read his mind, something he didn't even know he could do by himself. Montana's face turned white with disbelief.

"I will take y'all," said the boy. "Drowzee, take us home." He released the Drowzee, but this one was different. Its eyes glowed continuously with a dark purple aura. It blinked and the three trainers, Butterfree, and Electabuzz were transported into an empty warehouse.

"Where are we?" Montana asked.

"This is Psychic Training Warehouse," said the boy. "Here my name is Grayson Welch and this is my home. My aunt and mom run this place together, providing a safe place for young Psychics to live when they discover their powers. All of a sudden, a blue flash illuminated the dark room. The room had tons of couches, flat screen TVs, and much more.

"Welcome, Drake," said a soft voice out of the shadows. "I have been expecting you." Montana latched onto Drake's arm, looking for comfort.

"Why didn't you tell me your name?" Drake asked, blankly staring into the shadows.

"Because it is against the laws to communicate with the Chosen One directly," she explained, stepping out of the shadows.

"Then why did you help me?" Drake asked, starting to get scared himself.

"I know your future and destiny, which I will not tell you," she said again in a soft yet dark voice. Grayson walked over to the shadows and disappeared within them.

"Let's go, Drake," Montana sobbed, now crying.

"Don't cry little girl, I will not hurt you. You're important as well," Seripha laughed.

"What did you call me? I don't care if you're like a goddess or something, but you don't call me little girl. Only my mom called me that and I will not answer to that name if she did not say it!" Montana yelled.

"You dare talk to me that way!" Seripha yelled. Her eyes turned red, showing her anger. Montana's body outline glowed in the same red as she rose off the floor.

"No!" Drake yelled. His eyes somehow turned blue, also giving Montana's body the same color. He was fighting Seripha with his mind, trying to land Montana.

"I now know why you came here Montana Sanders. I will never teach you how to beat Sabrina. You are useless and pitiful. You little rat. I banish thee!" Seripha thrust her hands out. Drake and Montana disappeared and left a black impression of their bodies at the warehouse.

They returned to the Pokemon Center, seeing Tony and Tessa sitting with Kadabra. "There they are," Tony said, pointing at Drake and Montana. Drake recalled Kadabra to his Pokeball and they explained their.

"That's so scary," Tessa said, awing with surprise.

"I am feeling a little tired," Drake yawned. I am going to go back to the house and get some sleep. "I think I used most of my energy during that weird battle."

"I'll go too, I want to look some things up," Tessa said. The two left for Montana's grandma's house.

"Are you going to challenge the gym?" Tony asked.

"Yes," Montana answered. They traveled to the gym, a few blocks away.

The dark lady wasn't there watching the door. "Come in," Sabrina said, opening the doors. "I lost, so there is no need for her anymore."

"Let's go then," Montana said, stepping into the gym.

"Ali, let's go!" Sabrina pulled out a Pokeball and threw it onto the field. Her Alakazam, Ali, came out and looked ready to battle.

"Butterfree, show them what we've got!" Montana yelled. Butterfree came out of her ball and flew around. "Start with Silver Wind!" Butterfree released a powerful wind from her wings, blowing Ali back.

"Ali, use Psycho Cut!" Ali formed her two swords, but this time they looked liked scythes. "I know, I can't communicate telepathically anymore, because your friend, Drake, ruined our connection." Montana tried not to laugh. Ali swung at Butterfree, but she missed.

"Hurry and use Sleep Powder!" Montana yelled. Butterfree released the toxins that would put Ali into a deep slumber. Ali accidentally swung as Butterfree released her powder, inhaling it and falling to the ground.

"No!" Sabrina yelled. "That was cheap!"

"Finish her off with a continuous Psybeam!" Butterfree fired her most powerful Psybeam at the sleeping Ali. Ali crashed into the wall and Butterfree wasn't letting up.

"Stop! She is done!" Sabrina yelled. She ran to Ali, and recalled her into the safe Pokeball. "Take these and leave." Montana grabbed the badge and TM and left instantly.

"That was good," Tony cheered as they left.

"Thanks, let's get home."

* * *

><p><strong>AN- It has been a long time since I updated. I am very sorry for the long wait. I had this chapter half way written and then I got so busy. Having divorced parents and only one with internet makes it difficult to write. I hope atleast somewhat like this chapter. I rushed the ending a little bit. Now for the questions. **

**1. Would you like to see a chapter involving the Psychic Training Warehouse?**

**2. What do you think about a movie type thing involving how Psychics came about and how they could affect the world?**

**3. Do you like the story? **


	43. Chapter 43: The Kanto Biker Gang!

**Drakes** Pokemon on team-

**1. Electabuzz (m) lv.35 Abi: Vital Spirit-Light Screen, Shock Wave, Electro Ball, Low Kick**

**2. Weepinbell (f) lv. 35 Abi: Chlorophyll-Vine Whip, Energy Ball, Synthesis, Solarbeam**

**3. Gyarados (f) lv. 36 Abi: Intimidate-Dragon Rage, Twister, Aqua Tail, Ice Fang**

**4. Charizard (m) lv.38 Abi: Blaze-Wing Attack, Dragon Pulse, Flamethrower, Fire Fang**

**5. Kadabra (m) lv.40 Abi: Inner Focus-Recover , Psycho Cut, Psybeam, Telekinesis**

**6. Kangaskhan (f) lv. 35 Abi: Scrappy-Dizzy Punch, Rock Tomb, Double Hit, Hyper Beam**

Pokemon with Prof-

**Dodrio (m) lv. 34 Abi: Early Bird-Aerial Ace, Quick Attack, Rage, Tri Attack**

**Scizor (m) lv.38 Abi: Swarm-Double Team, Metal Claw, Iron Defense, Fury Cutter**

**Primeape (m) lv.36 Abi: Anger Point-seismic toss, low kick, Rage, karate chop**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 43<strong>

"Granny, we are leaving now!" Montana yelled out the door as she stepped out of the apartment.

Before she closed the door she faintly heard, "Alright sweetie, please be safe and visit soon!" They walked out of the apartment complex quickly, trying to get to the train station.

"Hurry, our train leaves in fifteen minutes!" Drake yelled, leading the pack. A cold wind pushed against them as they ran, causing issued while running.

"My hair is screwed," Tessa laughed, trying to hold onto her hot pink designer hat.

"I'm feeling ya'," Montana laughed, trying not to trip. Her backpack was stuffed with supplies. They planned to leave Celadon as soon as they got there. They needed to hurry to Fuschia, so Drake and Montana could get their sixth badges. They jumped onto the train a few minutes before it left.

"Hey, Drake," Montana whispered as the train left the station.

"What?" Drake yawned; he was planning on taking a nap before they left the train.

"I have made a decision," she trailed off before she finished.

"Yeah?" Drake asked, perking up.

"I don't want to do gym battles after this year. I just want to travel and catch Pokemon," Montana explained.

"That's cool. I want to beat all the gyms, so I can take on Ash and the Champion League," Drake said. Montana smiled and put her head on Drake's shoulder. Drake tilted his head over hers, falling into a deep sleep with Montana by his side.

* * *

><p>Drake had one of his infamous dreams again. He was in a dark place. The floor was damp and he couldn't move at all. He was hanging on a wall. The wall was rocky against his back.<p>

"_I must be in a cave,"_ Drake thought.

"Yes," a voice echoed through the cave. Drake tried to talk, but his voice was disabled.

"_What's going on?"_ Drake asked.

"This is where I am trapped. Two trainers sought out to capture me, but I beat them. However, they were Psychics. They were too powerful. They mentioned that they wanted to destroy all Pokemon. They said they needed my power to do it. They need darkness. Once I defeated them, they cast an old spell that I thought was extinct. They banished me to my birthplace, this cave," the voice said again.

"Are they Team Rocket?" Drake asked, now being able to speak.

"I asked, they denied. I'm sure they are by themselves. They were extremely strong. It took me to my full ability to defeat them both. They didn't use Pokemon. They used machines that had abilities like Pokemon. It was unreal. I, Darkrai, ask you to free me. The spell they use won't weaken for a good year or two. They used ancient magic, and now that you have discovered you are a Psychic, you can help," Darkrai finished. The dream faded into nothingness as Drake was woken up by Tony.

* * *

><p>"Drake, the train has stopped!" Drake woke up roughly, hitting his head on the glass window.<p>

"What a nice way to wake up," Drake said groggily and sarcastically. He slugged his bag over his shoulder and stumbled off the train. The train station was near Cycle Road, the route they were taking to Fuschia.

"Time to go!" Tony yelled. He finally got to ride a bike, and he was very excited.

The group walked into the Cycle Rent House and ordered their bikes. Have you ever ridden a bike before young man?" asked the nice sells person. Tony shook his head. "Fine, I can give you one with balance wheels." Tony smiled.

Another guy brought out their bikes. Montana's was purple with bright blue rims. Tessa's was hot pink everywhere. Tony's had racing stripes along the side and was blue. Drake's was a pure red with black rims. They left the Rent House, and started on their way Fuschia.

"Wait!" yelled the shop owner. "I forgot to tell you about the bike gangs' territory." He shook his head and walked back inside. _"Hopefully they can take care of themselves."_

They all jumped on their bikes, leaving Celadon for good. "I can't wait for the Safari Zone. I want to catch a new Pokemon so bad," Tony said, trying to focus on his bike.

"Me too," Tessa said, riding like a pro. Drake was enjoying the breeze in his shaggy blond hair.

"_I really need a haircut," _he said to himself. He laughed out loud, bringing attention to himself.

"What are you laughing about?" Montana asked, looking over to Drake.

"Oh nothing," Drake answered. They were still a couple of hours away from Fuschia and should be there at sunset.

"Stop right there!" yelled a large man standing beside a motorcycle. The group skidded suddenly, stopping their bikes. Tony couldn't stop, so he kept going until he smashed into the man. Tony flew from his bike, rolling on the dirt path. The large man fell back, but landed softy on his rear.

"What the heck do you think you're doing?" The man yelled. "Give up your bikes and go back."

"No," Drake said, stepping off his bike.

"A challenge huh?" laughed the man.

"Yeah, let's go!" Drake yelled at the man, who was seriously making him mad.

"Okay, if you beat me then you get to go ahead," offered the man. "My gang name is Spike."

"One on one, Spike?" Drake asked with attitude.

"Go ahead kid," Spike answered quickly.

"Go, Kangaskhan! Take care of this fool!" Drake yelled. He threw out his Pokeball, releasing his Kangaskhan. Kangaskhan roared loudly, allowing her baby time to get to the safety of Montana's arms.

"Go, Golem!" Spike threw out a Heavy Ball, releasing his Pokemon: Golem. Golem roared, trying to intimidate Kangaskhan, but it didn't work.

"Golem, use Steamroller!" Golem rolled up, and attacked Kangaskhan.

"Stop it with Rock Tomb!" Drake ordered. Kangaskhan picked up boulders nearby and chunked them at the rolling Pokemon. The rocks cracked and bounced off Golem and his hard body. Golem pummeled over Kangaskhan, leaving her in the dirt. She stood up, legs trembling.

"Now, use Rock Blast!" Spike yelled. Golem was rolling, using its feet to jump in the air. It unrolled, unleashing an array of rocks from its hard rock body.

"Use Hyper Beam!" Kangaskhan's mouth opened wide, forming an orb of pure concentrated power in it. She forced it out and it blasted through the rocks, and the Hyper Beam crashed into Golem. The Rock type crashed into the ground, struggling to get up.

"Golem, use Bulldoze and Steamroller now!" Golem got up, and began to roll extremely fast towards Kangaskhan. It generated so much power that it radiated brightly as it rolled.

"Kangaskhan, use Dizzy Punch and Double Hit," Drake ordered, calling out the perfect strategy to stop a Pokemon going that fast while rolling. Kangaskhan lashed out with her tail, stopping the rolling Pokemon. She reared back with a glowing fist, sending Golem flying above Spike's head.

"No!" Spike yelled angrily as he ran to his fainted Pokemon's side. He looked up at Drake, who was petting Kangaskhan. "You may go through, but the others must prove themselves too. I am one of four generals of this gang. I will call the others, so you all can pass." Drake walked back and continued talking to his friends, waiting for the idiot generals to get there.

Three new bikers rolled up on their own personalized motorcycles. The one in front was a girl with a hot pink motorcycle. As she took off her helmet, she stared down Tessa. "We are here," she said, intimidating the group. "Curse, you battle first," she ordered one of the men on the other motorcycles. He quickly pulled off his helmet, showing his green eyes and black hair. His hair was styled in a mullet fashion.

"Let's go," he shouted. He pulled out a Pokeball, throwing it in the air. His Pokeball revealed a large Bug Pokemon with giant pincers on its head.

"Pinsir, the Stagbeetle Pokemon. This Pokemon lives in forests and lives off of honey from trees. They are known as the "Bully of the Forests" because of their outrageous attitude. These Pokemon may be hostile, proceed with caution," said Tony's Pokedex.

"This Pokemon looks cool!" Tony shouted.

"Who do you wanna battle?" Tessa asked. The man pointed at Tessa, but the woman mumbled something and Curse fixed his hand on Tony.

"Okay," Tony said, picking his Pokeball. "Farfetch'd, let's battle!" His Farfetch'd popped out of the ball, twisted his leak. He sang and danced in a circle.

"Immature Pokemon, ehh?" Curse asked sarcastically. Farfetch'd turned around and glared at Curse. He threw his leek at the man's face, hitting him right in the middle. "That's it," he yelled, "Pinsir, use Brick Break!" Pinsir's pincers glowed white with power. It lowered its head, trying to hit Farfetch'd.

"Dodge!" Tony yelled. Farfetch'd jumped over, using his wings to gain more leverage. "Now, use Swords Dance!" Farfetch'd landed, dancing in circles and twirling his leek.

"Turn around and use Vital Throw!" Curse yelled. Pinsir quickly turned, but not attacking.

"Hurry and use Aerial Ace!" Curse smiled, knowing the young trainer fell into his trap. Farfetch'd darted at Pinsir, making contact. Pinsir absorbed the hit as well as it could, grabbing Farfetch'd. It quickly threw the Flying type across the field. Farfetch'd skidded across the ground, finally stopping near the edge of the bridge.

"Stupid kid," Curse laughed. Farfetch'd got up, but Tony could tell he was almost done.

"Farfetch'd, use Night Slash!" Tony yelled. Farfetch'd ran at Pinsir with his leek radiating a dark glow.

"X-Scissor to finish this weakling off!" Pinsir's pincers glowed bright, the same as Scizor's claws during the attack. Pinsir tried to grasp Farfetch'd, but he was too quick. Farfetch'd smacked Pinsir up and down. Pinsir fell to its knees, weakened.

"Hurry, use Aerial Ace!" Farfetch'd jumped, using his wings to fly. He dove down, forming a power veil around him. He crashed into Pinsir, knocking it out.

"Crap, you beat me!" Curse yelled. He recalled Pinsir as Tony recalled Farfetch'd. "You may pass as well," Curse mumbled.

"Time for you Crush," said the woman, nodding her head at the skinny red haired man that was talking to Spike.

"Yes ma'am," he said. He walked up, grabbing a Pokeball. "Time to fight, Raticate!" A Raticate popped out of the ball. This Raticate was different from Tony's. It had longer, sharper fangs.

"Vulpix, take point!" Montana yelled. Vulpix burst out of her Pokeball. She licked her front paws, waiting for orders.

"Raticate, let's start strong with Super Fang," Crush ordered. Raticate's fangs shined with power. It lunged at Vulpix, but her impeccable speed was unmatched. Montana's Pokedex beeped.

"Vulpix is now able to use Flamethrower." Montana smiled.

"Try a Flamethrower!" Vulpix let loose of a powerful flame, spreading towards Raticate. Raticate caught fire from the attack, leaving it with a slight burn.

"Raticate, use Scary Face!" Raticate made a harsh face at Vulpix, making her cower back.

"Don't be afraid!" Montana shouted, trying to get Vulpix's attention.

"Now use Super Fang!" Raticate bit into Vulpix, reducing her health by half.

"Vulpix, use Flame Burst!" Montana ordered quickly, making sure Raticate was still biting her. Vulpix's body was engulfed by flames, powered by her inner flame. Raticate screamed as he was burned. Vulpix's flames covered Raticate, charring it.

"Wow, I've never seen a naked Raticate," Crush laughed as he recalled his Raticate.

"Well, you took that lose well," Montana said, holding Vulpix.

"I just like biking, I don't care much for Pokemon battling," he laughed as he walked over to his motorcycle.

"Don't let men do something a woman should do," said the woman, walking up to Tessa. "Let's go, pretty girl." Tessa was very intimidated, but she knew she had to win.

"Let's go," Tessa whimpered.

"My name is Brook, and I will defeat you with Magneton!" She threw out a Pokeball, releasing her Pokemon.

"Arbok, show them your stuff!" Tessa called out her snake Pokemon, forcing Drake to bring attention to the battle. He never liked snakes.

"Magneton, use Magnet Bomb!" Magneton rose up, eyes glowing. It released tiny electric bombs that landed along Arbok's slithery skin. They exploded within seconds of landing. Arbok was flung back, landing hard.

"Get up, and use Acid Spray!" Tessa shouted, trying to get momentum back on her side. Arbok slithered near Magneton, releasing a strong acid. Magneton freaked out. The acid ate away at its body.

"Hurry and use Screech!" Brook ordered. Magneton, with the help of the acid, screamed loudly. The sound waves knocked Arbok back a few feet.

"Protect!" Arbok's eye pattern glowed. An invisible force field surrounded Arbok, blocking the sound waves.

"Magneton, use Lock On!" Its eyes locked onto Arbok.

"Come out and use Rock Tomb!" Arbok released the defensive barrier. His lower eye pattern glowed once again. Rocks floated around and even popped out of thin air. He released them, and they fell towards Magneton.

"Try an Electro Ball to block them all!" Brook yelled one final order. Magneton fired several electric orbs. They fought against the rocks, but fell short. Magneton was pummeled.

"Well, I lost," Brook whispered, recalling Magneton. "Y'all may pass. You have successfully defeated the Kanto Region Bikers." The group quickly got back on their bikes and traveled down the path. The path was decorated with the gangs name and sign.

"I never knew these things were real," Tony said, talking about gangs.

"Well, basically, Team Rocket is a gang, such as Team Magma, Team Aqua, Team Galactic, and Team Plasma, just not as evil. All these gangs want is pride and territory. All the evil teams have band together to make a super Team Rocket now," Drake explained as they came up on a rest area.

"I think this is a good place to stop for the night, it is getting late. And I think the other gang's territory starts soon," Tessa suggested, looking at her PokeDex.

"Good idea. We can let our Pokemon out," Montana added. They all released their Pokemon, setting up for the night. Tony watched Seel closely. Seel made a quick friend with Gyarados. She saw him as her own. Seel had a mother figure.

They were resting up and relaxing as they watched the sun go down. The sun set was absolutely beautiful as it was reflected over the ocean. "Help me!" A loud, yet weak voice yelled. Tony looked up to see a young girl with mid length blonde hair. She was wearing a light blue jacket with Capri jeans on. She wore black converse shoes. Her blue backpack was hanging off a handlebar.

"Do you need help?" Tony asked, running up to the girl. He noticed her very pretty blue eyes. "Whoa, you are cute."

"Thanks, and I need help. All my Pokemon just got beat up by the Johto Region Bikers. They are strong," she cried. "I just didn't know what was going on. I'm new here."

"I see that. How about you come with me and my friends and we will get you to Fuschia," Tony suggested.

"Thank you," said the girl. "My name is Charli." Tony walked the girl over to the group, and explained her story.

"That's fine with us," said the group in unison, agreeing to add the girl for the time being.

"I am from Cherrywood. I am Free Flarez's cousin. He is the gym leader there," Charli explained.

"I've heard of him. He is really good," Drake said.

"Yeah, I trained with him for a long time. He gave me my Chikorita." Charli grabbed a Pokeball and released her Chikorita. The small green Pokemon came out with joy. She jumped around, but Charli quickly grabbed her so she wouldn't fall into the fire.

"How cute," Tessa said quickly, wanting to hold her. Chikorita loved the idea of being held, so she jumped into Tessa's arms.

"Yeah, she is strong. I use her for most of my battles," Charli laughed.

"What other Pokemon do you have?" Montana asked. Charli smiled, releasing her other Pokemon. A Squirtle, Furret, and Butterfree popped out of their Pokeballs. Furret curled up next to Charli, not wanting to make friends.

"Yeah, he doesn't like to battle. He likes to show off more than anything," she laughed, petting Furret's soft fur. Squirtle stood next to Charli, crossing his arms and staring down all the other Pokemon and trainers. "Squirtle, you don't have to be like that. They are friends," Charli laughed.

"What's wrong?" Tony asked.

"He tries to act like a bad boy. He is very defensive of me and my Pokemon. We have never traveled with other Pokemon or trainers before," Charli explained.

"Oh well, maybe he would like some water," Drake suggested, pulling out his canteen.

"No!" Charli yelled, but it was too late. Drake gave the water to Squirtle, but he rejected it and blasted a Water Gun at Drake. He fell off his log seat, drenched from the Water Gun. Charizard flew up quickly. He landed in between Squirtle and Drake. He roared with anger. Squirtle looked up at the large dragon like Pokemon, and did not look scared.

"Calm down, Squirtle," Charli begged, picking him up. Charizard huffed, walking towards Drake.

"I'm fine, Charizard. Go get some sleep," Drake laughed. Charizard smiled and found Tessa's Charizard to lay with.

"That was just great," Charli laughed.

"Don't worry. My team is made of ideal powerhouse, but they are all good hearted," Drake laughed some more.

"What do you mean powerhouses?" Charli questioned.

"Well, umm, they are all evolved. Well, most of them."

"So, are you one of those trainers that thinks evolving is the only way to become stronger?" Charli asked, starting to get defensive.

"No, I let them do what they want," Drake said simply. _"This girl is nice and all, but she better not question my training abilities."_ Drake kept calm; however, he got up and went into his tent.

"I hope I didn't offend him. I just don't like when Pokemon are pushed too far," Charli said, trying not to cry.

"No worries, he has a lot on his plate. He just is trying to settle things out," Montana said, comforting the young girl.

"How about we all get to bed? We are going to try to get there a little after noon. Drake wants to get his next gym in before the Safari Zone," Montana said. Charli slept in her own tent. Montana and Tessa shared one as did Drake and Tony. Their Pokemon gathered around their tents, sleeping. They all needed to sleep in order to be ready for the day to come.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Hello again. I have a new writing system. I write one page a night. That means I should finish a chapter every 5-6 days. YAY:) I love writing this story so much. Y'all have no idea how happy it makes me. It makes me even happier when y'all REVIEW:) Thanks for reading. **

**Q1: I haven't had a Rocket chapter in a while. Any suggestions about some that could happen in Fuschia?**

**Q2: What Pokemon should Drake use in his boss battle against one of the Johto Region Bikers? **

**Q3: Which Legendary Bird should I do next? The time is coming close. It is either Articuno on Seafoam Island or Moltres on ? I haven't got a clue where I could do Moltres. So this question is actually two- Which Legendary Bird should be next and where should Moltres be located when I finally do a chapter in it?**


	44. Chapter 44: The Johto Biker Gang!

**Drakes** Pokemon on team-

**1. Electabuzz (m) lv.35 Abi: Vital Spirit-Light Screen, Psychic, Electro Ball, Low Kick**

**2. Weepinbell (f) lv. 35 Abi: Chlorophyll-Vine Whip, Energy Ball, Synthesis, Solarbeam**

**3. Gyarados (f) lv. 36 Abi: Intimidate-Dragon Rage, Twister, Aqua Tail, Ice Fang**

**4. Charizard (m) lv.38 Abi: Blaze-Wing Attack, Dragon Pulse, Flamethrower, Fire Fang**

**5. Kadabra (m) lv.40 Abi: Inner Focus-Recover, Psycho Cut, Psybeam, Telekinesis**

**6. Kangaskhan (f) lv. 36 Abi: Scrappy-Dizzy Punch, Rock Tomb, Double Hit, Hyper Beam**

Pokemon with Prof-

**Dodrio (m) lv. 34 Abi: Early Bird-Aerial Ace, Quick Attack, Rage, Tri Attack**

**Scizor (m) lv.38 Abi: Swarm-Double Team, Metal Claw, Iron Defense, Fury Cutter**

**Primeape (m) lv.36 Abi: Anger Point-seismic toss, low kick, Rage, karate chop**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 44<strong>

Charli was the first to wake up. She tidied up the site, and put away her things. She had her Pokemon to help. Her Butterfree was fluttering around. "Why didn't you come around the others when I let you out yesterday?" Charli asked the Pokemon.

"Free, Free!" Butterfree cried, flying on top of Charli's head.

"That's okay. I forgive you." Charli smiled. Chikorita and Squirtle were finishing putting up the tent, and Furret was still asleep.

"Hi there," Tessa said, stepping out of her tent.

"Good morning," Montana said as she stepped out as well. Charli smiled at her new friends.

"Hi," Charli laughed. Her Squirtle came near her again, continuing his defensive nature.

"We are gonna put up our tent real quick," Montana said to Charli. Montana and Tessa called their Pokemon over, asking them to help. They had their mess clean within a few minutes.

"What time is it anyway?" Montana yawned.

"Six forty-five," Charli answered.

"Time to get the boneheads up," Montana laughed. "Let's pull a prank!" The girls laughed.

"What about their Pokemon?" Charli asked cautiously, thinking about the incident the night before.

"I'll ask," Tessa answered calmly. Tessa called over the Pokemon.

"Can we pull a prank on the boys, please?" Tessa smiled at the Pokemon. They all answered with good tones, even Charizard. He was too busy with Tessa's Charizard.

"It's a yes!" She yelled to Charli and Tana, giving them a thumbs up.

"Let's wake them up with a shower," Montana snickered. "When I say go, I am going to pull the tent open. You have Squirtle drench them with Water Gun." Montana tipped toed near the door, grabbing the fabric. She yelled, "Go!" and pulled back the tent's opening.

"Water Gun!" Squirtle let loose of a powerful Water Gun, but it didn't hit anything. No screams. No crying. No boys.

"What the-," Montana said, soon cut off.

"Seel, Water Sport," Tony ordered. Seel flopped down and drenched the girls and Squirtle. The girls screamed and ran off into cover, but Squirtle, being afraid of water as he is, launched a Rapid Spin at Seel. Seel, trying to counter, used Headbutt, but that wasn't enough. Squirtle tossed Seel into the dirt near Tony.

"Hey! Watch your Squirtle. That is the second time in like twelve hours that it has done that!" Drake yelled, walking in front of Seel and Tony.

"Drake…" Tony said.

"No, this is bull!"

"I'm sorry," Charli cried.

"If your Squirtle wants to battle let him battle me!" Drake yelled, getting angrier by the second.

"No, Drake. I can do it myself," Tony said. He stepped forward, after he got Seel back in his Pokeball.

"You're gonna battle me?" Charli asked while crying.

"Your Squirtle just hurt like a week old Pokemon," Tony said. "Let me battle Squirtle."

"Y'all don't understand," she cried some more. "He hates water. I saved him from a waterfall accident at Tohjo Falls."

"Then, I, challenge you to a battle, Charlie," Tony said, sounding serious. "I want to see if he is as strong as he thinks he is. I am not mad at either one of you. I just wanna see you battle." Tony winked, and Charli stopped crying. She walked up to Squirtle.

"You ready to battle?"

"Squirt!" He crossed his arms and took his stance before Tony.

"Tangela, let's go!" Tony yelled. Tangela ran out of the crowd of Pokemon. She took a stance in front of him.

"Squirtle, use Rapid Spin!" Charli yelled. Squirtle leapt in the air, withdrawing into his shell. He spun fast, creating force between him and the ground. He darted at Tangela, moving rapidly.

"Counter with Vine Whip, and spin it the other way!" Tangela hopped with joy. She let go of a few vines, whipping Squirtle the opposite of his spin. She began to spin him the opposite way. He soon ran into a tree, ending the attack.

"Squirt," he muttered, rubbing his head.

"You okay?" Charli asked. He nodded, jumping back into battle.

"Tangela, use Ancientpower," Tony ordered. Tangela's eyes glowed a ruby color. Rocks flashed in the air. They rotated around her, waiting to be released. They moved inwards, and then blasted out.

"Bubblebeam go!" Charli shouted, trying to protect her Pokemon. Squirtle spun using Bubblebeam. The bubbles created a powerful shield from the flying rocks. The rocks bounced off and disintegrated as they touched the ground.

"Tangela, use Solarbeam while he is spinning," Tony ordered.

"_He is really starting to get the hang of battling," _Drake said to himself.

Tangela absorbed sunlight, readying to fire the attack. Squirtle stopped spinning, but he was dizzy. He couldn't stand up straight. "Fire!" Tangela let loose of the powerful Grass attack. The beam knocked Squirtle into the tree he hit earlier.

"Squirtle!" Charlie yelled. Squirtle stood, but fell to one knee. "If you're done, it's okay. We can't win them all," Charli cried. Squirtle stood, shaking his head.

"Squirt.." Squirtle was cut off by his body glowing. He was evolving.

"You don't have to Squirtle," Charli cried again. Squirtle grew in size. Squirtle grew a bushy tail, and ears. His coloring got darker as well.

"Wartortle!" He put his arms over his head and flexed his muscles.

"Time for a Water Gun!" Wartortle used a powerful stream of water, pushing Tangela back. However she started to dance in it, or tried to. As she let up her resistance, she crashed into the side of the road. The metal sides and the water were crushing her.

"Tangela!" Tony shouted. Tangela pushed through, getting out of the Water Gun's way.

"Rapid Spin again," Charli ordered. Wartortle disappeared within his shell. He spun faster than ever at Tangela. Tangela was trying to recover from the Water Gun and didn't expect to be hit. Wartortle drove her back into the metal side, crushing her with more force than before.

"Vine Whip, hurry!" Tony yelled again. Tangela pushed her vines off her body, sending Wartortle up in the air. He popped out of his shell, landing on his feet.

"War!" He laughed at the hurting Tangela. He blew a bubble, a rather large bubble, towards Tangela. The bubble popped in her face, but the shock made her fall down.

"That is it!" Tony yelled, angrier than ever. "You need to show that Pokemon some respect!" Tangela got up, angry as well.

"I'm sorry," Charli said, thinking apologies could get her out of the situation.

"Tangela, can you battle?" Tangela got up, still weak, but nodded her head. "Use Vine Whip then!" Tangela used her vines to wrap around Wartortle. The Turtle Pokemon laughed, using his superior strength to snap the blue vines. Tangela retreated whimpering. She glared at Wartortle.

"_Time to show what I got," _she said in her head. She began to glow just like Wartortle did. She grew immensely. Arms sprouted from her body. Her legs became wider, stronger.

"Tangrowth," she said. She raised her arms, drawing all the leaves towards her. They swirled. They created a green tinge in the air.

"Tony that is Leaf Storm!" Drake yelled.

"No way," he said shocked.

"Oh no," Charli said to herself. Tangrowth unleashed the power of her new form and attack. The swirling leaves and power of nature attacked Wartortle. He was flung back into the dirt, barely hanging onto consciousness. He gave out as the attack pressed on. Tangrowth saw his limp body, ending the attack.

"That was great, Wartortle," she said, recalling him.

"Tangrowth, you did it!" Tony jumped, excited about winning and the evolution of his friend. "Take a rest." Tangrowth disappeared into the Pokeball.

"You are really good," Charli said, maintaining a smile even after losing. "I want to battle some more!"

"Maybe later," Tony laughed. They recalled all of their Pokemon, and began to head out.

"So, Charli, are you mad that Wartortle evolved?" Drake asked, remembering last night.

"No, he evolved because he wanted too," she said, regaining focus on the road.

"Well, that is how all of my Pokemon have evolved and you got mad," Drake snarled, showing his hidden temper.

"I'm sorry. I sound like a hypocrite. I'm sorry I offended you," Charli apologized.

"It's okay," Drake said, ending the conversation. They soon saw goons of the Johto Bike Gang. At sight, they grabbed walkie-talkies and reported intruders.

"Time for battle," Drake said. They kept riding, anticipating trouble.

"Stop!" A tiny tanned man said. He had a light blue motorcycle. "I am one of the four generals of the JBG, Johto Bike Gang. I challenge you to a battle," he said, pointing at Tessa.

"You would pick on a girl again," Charli said, making fun of the short man.

"You don't speak to Frank that way!" A medium sized purple haired man yelled.

"Just battle," Drake said. He stepped off his bike, knowing he would be there for a while.

"Go, Octillery!" yelled Frank. An orange octopus like Pokemon popped out of the Pokeball.

"What the heck?" Tony asked, amazed by the Pokemon. He took out his PokeDex, scanning the new Pokemon.

"Octillery, the Jet Pokemon. This Pokemon is a Water type, and, if trained right, mobile on land. It loves to lurk in holes of rock. It sprays ink at other Pokemon as defensive measure. These Pokemon aren't usually hostile," said the blue PokeDex.

"Alright, go Doduo!" Tessa yelled, throwing out a Pokeball. Doduo popped out, and looked around at her surroundings. "This is your first battle, but we have trained a lot, so go hard."

"Octillery, use Wring Out!" Octillery propelled itself up in the air with its powerful tentacles. It landed on Doduo, wrapping the tentacles around her.

"Do!" Doduo yelled as she was squeezed and twisted by the Pokemon.

"Doduo, use Rage and Bravebird," Tessa ordered.

"_Bravebird?" _Drake asked himself.

Doduo increased her power by using her anger to fuel it. She used her legs to jump in midair. As she fell, a coat of energy cloaked her and Octillery. Octillery cried as the energy dug into its skin. Doduo positioned herself behind it as they both fell. Doduo and Octillery crashed into the ground, creating a cloud of dust. Octillery lay on the ground, unconscious.

"Doduo, you won!" Tessa cheered, throwing her arms around Doduo. Her feathers ruffled. She had just won her first battle.

"Alright, time to show you kids how it's done," said the man that defending Frank. "You will soon know me as your nightmare, but for now I am Darian." He pointed at Drake. "Time to battle."

"Let's go," Drake said, answering the call out with pride. He took out a Pokeball, releasing his Gyarados. She roared, scaring wild Pokemon that were watching the battle.

"Stantler, take guard!" Darian yelled. He called out a deer like Pokemon: Stantler.

"PokeDex time," Tony said.

"Stantler, the Big Horn Pokemon. This Pokemon is a Normal type. They are able to create illusions, tricking a lot of travelers into exiting their territory. They are known to have a temper, but usually don't attack unless attacked first. Be cautious, but no need to hurry.

"Gyarados, use Aqua Tail," Drake ordered. Gyarados swished her tail in a wave like motion. It glowed blue, and simulated a wave. Stantler was shook from the attack, landing on the ground. Stantler shook its head.

"Stantler, use Zen Headbutt and hurt it!" Frank yelled. Stantler charged Gyarados with its horns down, focusing all its power in them.

"Twister!" Drake shouted. Gyarados released a powerful Twister from her mouth. Stantler and the Zen Headbutt fought hard against the attack, but the upward motion forced Stantler to come off the ground, losing all grip on the ground. The Twister smashed Stantler into the side of the Cycle Road. It stood once again, legs trembling.

"Stantler, we can't lose! Use Thunder!" Stantler rose off its front feet, releasing a powerful electric attack up into the sky. The attack arched and dove for Gyarados.

"Fly, and dodge!" Gyarados used her natural flying abilities to swerve out of the Thunder's way. "Now, use Dragon Rage!" She created the powerful attack between her massive jaws. She released the light purple blast of pure energy. Stantler tried to jump, but the attack exploded under it. Stantler was sent flying. The Big Horn Pokemon was out.

"You are a punk," Frank said.

"Then what are you?" Drake asked sarcastically. The biker charged Drake. "Not a good idea." Gyarados intercepted him, wrapping her thick scaly body around him.

"You gonna take your loss like a man?" Drake laughed. Frank nodded. "Release." Gyarados dropped the man. "You did great," Drake said as he recalled her.

"Two down," Tony said. It was up to him and Tana. Two motorcycles roared as they pulled up to the battle scene.

"Now, your in trouble," Frank laughed. "Stormie, get em'" A girl with dark purple hair pulled off her helmet.

"Let's battle girlie," Stormie said, calling out Montana.

"Let's go then!" Montana stepped up.

"Missy, go!" Stormie yelled, calling out her Misdreavus. The ghost Pokemon giggled as she saw her opponent.

"Dexto, tell me about it," Tony ordered his PokeDex, Dexto.

"Misdreavus, the Screech Pokemon. Misdreavus are playful Pokemon that often pull tricks on others. It startles people to gather fear. Fear supplies its energy. These Pokemon are not usually dangerous, but always use caution," said Dexto.

"I'll battle her with Poliwhirl," Montana said, tossing out a Pokeball.

"Poli!" He said as he readied for battle.

"Missy, hold for my orders," Stormie ordered.  
>"Poliwhirl, use Bubblebeam!" Poliwhirl's bubbles blasted Missy, but she seemed fine.<p>

"Now, return with your Payback!" Stormie yelled. Missy's jewel darkened as her eyes did the same. She screeched loudly, forcing Poliwhirl to cover his ears. A dark orb floated in mid air, floating towards Poliwhirl. It struck him hard, sending him to the ground.

"Good job, Missy!" Missy giggled again, happy for her trainer's cheers.

"Poliwhirl, use Hypnosis!" Montana ordered. Poliwhirl's stomach began moving. The swirls made Missy sleepy. She fell to the ground, close to sleep. "Continue with Bubblebeam!" Poliwhirl pelted Missy with the bubbles. Missy twitched in her sleep as she was taking damage. The water soon woke her up.

"Missy, use Psybeam," Stormie commanded. Missy regained her place in the sky, releasing a multicolored beam from her jewel.

"Dodge, and use Bubblebeam!" Poliwhirl jumped over the attack, and he released a powerful stream of bubbles. They blasted Missy in the face, sending her to the ground.  
>"Missy!" Stormie yelled. She picked up her fainted Pokemon. "You won," she cried. Montana gave her Poliwhirl a big hug before recalling it back into his Pokeball.<p>

"Sir, it's your turn," Stormie said. A tall man with flame red hair walked up.

"Time to hurt little boy," he laughed. "I'll start off with Pupitar!" A blue Rock type Pokemon appeared on the field.

"Dexto, go," Tony ordered.

"Pupitar, the Hard Shell Pokemon and the evolved form of Larvitar. Pupitars are relatively quiet Pokemon. They are extremely serious about everything. Inside their rock hard cocoon, they are storing power to evolve into the almighty Tyranitar. They can be hostile when angered, proceed with caution," Dexto said.

"I'll use Tangrowth!" Tony threw out his Premier Ball, releasing his Tangrowth. She threw her arms in the air, doing a dance.

"No time for games," Sir ordered. "Pupitar, use Dark Pulse!" Pupitar fired a spiral blast from his center. The spiral was embedded with dark thoughts and energy.

"Tangrowth, use Ancientpower," Tony ordered. Tangrowth's arms rose, creating rocks and boulders in the air. She circled the boulders around her, blocking the attack. "Fire!" Tangrowth shot the boulders at Pupitar. Pupitar was thrown back from the attack, but not hurt.

"Pupitar, use Sandstorm!" Sir yelled. Pupitar's eyes glowed, creating a swirling dirt devil around Tangrowth. Pupitar, remaining motionless, whipped up a nasty Sandstorm, reflecting all the rocks. Tangrowth covered her eyes as the sand threatened them. Dexto beeped loudly, alerting Tony.

"Tangrowth has learned Slam," Dexto's robotic voice said. Tony smiled.

"Tangrowth, try a Slam to knock its focus off!" Tony yelled. Tangrowth used her long blue vines to knock Pupitar on the ground. It quickly got up, leaving no room for error.

"Use Thrash, Pupitar!" Pupitar headed for Tangrowth, ready to fight.

"Solarbeam to finish this, Tangrowth!" Tony yelled. Tangrowth used her arms to form a sphere of energy between them. As it absorbed sunlight it got bigger and more powerful. Pupitar got closer, forcing her to release the beam of energy. Pupitar was taken by surprise, flying back to its trainer. Pupitar landed at the trainers feet.

"Well, you four can pass, but she stays. She hasn't beat anyone," Sir said, laughing. Charli stared at Tony, asking herself what to do.

"I'll fight one of you," Charli snickered.

"No, we have no more Pokemon. I will call one of our more powerful grunts to take care of you," Sir laughed. He picked up his walkie-talkie, ordering one of them to come. In a few short minutes a normal black motorcycle roared down the road. The man was slightly taller than Drake, but not as muscular. He was skinny like Tony.

"My name is Sampson, and I guess I'm battling you," he said, looking at Charli.

"That's right," Charli said, taking out a Pokeball. Her Chikorita popped out, ready to battle.

"Sudowoodo, go!" Sampson yelled. Sudowoodo came out of its Pokeball swaying its arms.

"Chikorita, use Razor Leaf," Charli ordered. Chikorita jumped in the air, releasing sharp spinning leaves from her leaf. The leaves hit Sudowoodo, making it fall on its back.

"Get up and use Slam!" Sampson yelled, angered by the attack. Sudowoodo threw his body at Chikorita.

"Intercept with Vine Whip and toss it!" Chikorita released two vines from her necklace of buds around her neck. She wrapped them around the attacking Pokemon, stopping it in its tracks. "Now!" Chikorita released six more powerful vines that whipped the helpless Sudowoodo. Sudowoodo fainted from the intense attacks. Its rock body lay limp in Chikorita's vines.

"Stop!" Sampson yelled, running to Sudowoodo. He picked it up, returning it to the Pokeball.

"Good job, Chikorita," Charli cheered as Chikorita jumped in her arms.

"You may pass," Sir said, allowing the group to go through their territory.

The day passed with few distractions. The group pulled into Fuschia with an hour left of sunlight. "Do you wanna go to the Pokemon Center or camp out tonight?" Tessa asked the group.

"Pokemon Center," they all said in unison. They found the Pokemon Center and walked in.

"How may I help you?" Nurse Joy asked.

"We all need to heal our Pokemon and we all need rooms," Drake said.

"Okay, just put your Pokeballs in this tray and let me see about the rooms," she said politely. They all put their Pokeballs on the designated tray, pushing it towards the nurse.

"I have a master suite that has 3 queen beds and a regular suite that has 2 beds," said Nurse Joy.

"We'll take it," Drake said. He smiled, and took the key cards from Nurse Joy.

"Well, since its already like 9 o'clock, we should go to sleep," Charli suggested.

"Yeah, let's just order room service and meet in here tomorrow," Drake agreed. The group said their goodnights and drifted off to their own rooms: the girls in the master suite and the boys in the regular suite.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Hi everyone, I hope you all had a wonderful weekend/day. I fought with my girlfriend all day, so I decided to write to get my mind off things. I know the last few chapters have been loaded with battling, but in an adventure fic that is like the main thing, sorry. There should be a calm chapter soon, hopefully. Okay, I know some of you are annoyed with the fact that Montana is still in the gyms. She is supposed to be a good trainer and I kept her in the gyms to hopefully gain diversity from other fics (not my best idea, haha) Too all of you who don't like that she is winning and stuff, she will be out during the Johto Arc. I'm kinda getting annoyed with it too:) So I'm with ya on that one, I won't be doing that again. Anyways, time for the questions:**

**Q1- Should Charli and Tony maybe have some romance? (Not trying to sound like a freak, I mean ten year olds kiss and stuff, so with this question I'm not talking about full blown love, only puppy love and saying they like each other, hahaha)**

**Q2: Who should challenge the gym first, Drake or Montana? **

**Q3: What should the group catch in the Safari Zone? I will give 4 Pokemon and you tell me which Pokemon goes to whom:)**

**1. Snorlax (if Drake) or Munchlax (if Tony, Tessa, or Tana)**

**2. Psyduck or Golduck (either one could go to any of them)**

**3. Golem**

**4. Dratini (I planned to have one capture a Dratini sooner or later, so I decided now was the time) This Dratini will be young, and won't get much battling action within its first 4-5 chapters. **

**Also, a quick sneak peek well hint into the Safari Zone chapter, One of them will give up a Pokemon to help save their own kind. If one of you can figure it out and PM the answer I will you insert your own twist, idea, or character into the story:)**


	45. Chapter 45: Fuschia Training Day!

**Drakes** Pokemon on team-

**1. Electabuzz (m) lv.35 Abi: Vital Spirit-Light Screen, Psychic, Electro Ball, Low Kick**

**2. Weepinbell (f) lv. 35 Abi: Chlorophyll-Vine Whip, Energy Ball, Synthesis, Solarbeam**

**3. Gyarados (f) lv. 36 Abi: Intimidate-Dragon Rage, Twister, Aqua Tail, Ice Fang**

**4. Charizard (m) lv.38 Abi: Blaze-Wing Attack, Dragon Pulse, Flamethrower, Fire Fang**

**5. Kadabra (m) lv.40 Abi: Inner Focus-Recover, Psycho Cut, Psybeam, Telekinesis**

**6. Kangaskhan (f) lv. 36 Abi: Scrappy-Dizzy Punch, Rock Tomb, Double Hit, Hyper Beam**

Pokemon with Prof-

**Dodrio (m) lv. 34 Abi: Early Bird-Aerial Ace, Quick Attack, Rage, Tri Attack**

**Scizor (m) lv.38 Abi: Swarm-Double Team, Metal Claw, Iron Defense, Fury Cutter**

**Primeape (m) lv.36 Abi: Anger Point-seismic toss, low kick, Rage, karate chop**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 45<strong>

"Drake, wake up," Tony said, shaking Drake.

"Wha, who?" Drake said groggily, not making any sense.

"The group is about to go train, and then we are going to the Safari Zone. WAKE UP!" Tony yelled. Drake jumped out of bed, striking Tony in the face. "Oh my Arceus, what was that for?" Tony asked, holding his nose.

"Holy crap, I'm so sorry," Drake said, holding back his laughter. "At least its not bleeding," he said as he pulled his sweatshirt on. Tony was laughing.

"What are you laughing at?" Drake asked, wondering what was going on.

"Drake, you forgot your underwear!" Tony busted out laughing. Drake looked down, seeing he had no underwear. He quickly pulled the covers over him.

"Get out, before I hit you again!" Drake laughed. He picked up a pillow and threw it and Tony as he ran out of the room, slamming the door.

"_Gosh, that was so embarrassing," _Drake laughed at himself. He jumped in the shower, trying to get dressed as quickly as possible.

Back in the lobby, "Guys, guess what?" Tony ran down stairs laughing.

"What?" Tessa asked.

"Drake got up and didn't have underwear on!" Tony laughed again. He fell to the ground, crying tears of joy. That was the funnies thing of his life. Charli started to laugh as well, spitting out her juice. Tessa giggled, but didn't think to much of it. She was the oldest of the group and had to act it. Tony got up; noticing Montana was at the Nurse's table with the phone up to her ear.

"What's she doing?" Tony asked. They both shrugged. "Well, we will find out later."

"So Charlie, what are your plans for your travels?" Tony asked.

"I want to travel back to Lavender. I have friends there that I want to see. I plan to part ways when you plan to leave for the Seafoam Islands," Charli answered.

"That's cool," Tessa butted in.

Drake walked down the stairs, seeing his friends in the lobby. _"Oh, great, here come the jokes." _Drake walked up to them, seeing Montana on the phone.

"Hey Drake, did you remember your underwear?" Tessa asked. Tony snickered, but stopped as he remembered the punch he took as Drake was waking up. Charli giggled as well, but knew her and Drake didn't start of well, which she regretted. Tessa fell off her chair laughing.

"Funny, I will get all of you back later," Drake grumbled. He walked over to Montana.

"Hang on, Dad," Montana said into the phone.

"You ready?" Drake asked.

"No, I'm staying here today. Good luck in the Safari Zone. I will meet you here at supper tonight at that restaurant, and I'll make the reservations for all of us," Montana said, quickly putting the phone back up to her ear. Drake could tell something wrong was happening.

"Alright," Drake said walking back up to the group, "She isn't going, so we are by ourselves today. Let me look up the gym leader's stats and then we can get to work." Drake started to pull out his PokeDex: Dex.

"Drake, I already pulled it up," Tony said, showing Drake his blue PokeDex.

"Her name is Janine and she is Koga's daughter. Koga went to the Johto Elite 4 and she took his place. She has done really well so far, and has 4 Pokemon: Venonat, Arbok, Nidorina, and Weezing," Tony explained to Drake, reading from his PokeDex.

"Okay, so I will use Dodrio for Venonat, Kadabra for Weezing, Electabuzz for Nidorina, and Charizard for Arbok," Drake said.

"So what's the plan?" Charli asked.

"We are going to train. I will battle with Tessa's Arbok and then I will battle with myself for a while, and you and Tony can do whatever," Drake explained. They walked out of the Pokemon Center, heading for a training field.

"I'm gonna make a call real quick," Drake said, walking off to the side. He typed a number into his PokeDex, calling Gary.

"Hey," Gary answered.

"Can you send me my other three Pokemon? I am having a big training day before my next gym," Drake asked.

"Sure," Gary replied shortly. "Sending them now, bye," He said, finishing the conversation.

"Something must be wrong," Drake mumbled to himself as he saw three Pokeballs appear, each one flashing on the PokeDex one at a time.

"Everyone come out!" Drake yelled. His whole team came out of their Pokeballs. "Charizard, you're first with me and Tessa. Everyone else, y'all can train yourselves or with a partner. There are target dummies all around, good luck," Drake ordered. Charizard walked over to Drake, looking at Arbok. Tony, Tessa, and Charli released their teams, too.

"Hey Tony, why don't we help train each other, your Seel can watch and then we can work on him together," Charli suggested. Tony nodded. They took their Pokemon to another training field, leaving Drake and Tessa to work by themselves.  
>"Alright Charizard, we are going to simulate battling against Janine's Arbok," Drake said. Charizard roared, agreeing with Drake.<p>

"Arbok, start with Mud Shot!" Tessa ordered. Arbok opened his mouth, firing baseball sized balls of mud.

"Knock them down with Dragon Pulse," Drake countered. Charizard fired the purple sphere from his mouth, crackling with energy. The Dragon Pulse acted at a barrier, reflecting the Mud Shot off and back at its sender: Arbok. Arbok tried to dodge its attack, but was soon overwhelmed by the Dragon Pulse. Arbok was still conscious, but was breathing irregularly.

"Arbok, use Rock Tomb now!" Tessa yelled. Arbok's eyes glowed, lifting boulders off the ground and throwing them on Charizard. Drake didn't react quick enough, resulting in Charizard being covered by the huge boulders.

"Charizard, use Flamethrower to heat up the rocks!" Drake ordered. The boulders soon became a fire red, being heated from the outside in. They shattered, freeing Charizard.

"Now, use…" Drake trailed off, seeing Charizard do something on his own. Charizard's sharp claws radiated with a bright power. He slashed at his opponent, defeating Arbok. Arbok lay on the floor, eyes rolled.

"You did great," Tessa said, recalling her Pokemon. Charizard walked up to Drake. Drake congratulated him, sending him off with his love: Tessa's Charizard.

"So, what now?" Tessa asked.

"Well, I want to give all my Pokemon some time to train, so I will go and give them all thirty minutes and that should leave us at two o'clock. We will have five hours to explore the safari zone," Drake said.

"Cool, I'm going to go down to the PokePark and give mine some time off and then train some more," Tessa explained, recalling all of her Pokemon.

"Charizard, you can go with Tessa if you want," Drake offered his love-lust Pokemon. Charizard shook his head, walking towards a practice dummy. "Now, that is dedication."

"Kadabra, you ready to work?" Drake asked, Kadabra teleported in front of Drake.

"_Yes sir,_" Kadabra said telepathically.

"Okay, bring a dummy over her," Drake ordered. Kadabra's eyes glowed, using his psychic powers to move a dummy without touching it.

"Now, use Psycho Cut on it, but try to work on enhancing your stability with your swords and increasing accuracy," Drake ordered once again. Kadabra thrust his fists downward, creating two psychic energy swords in his hand. He twirled them around, practicing maneuvering them. He slashed the dummy in half easily.

"Okay, let's try something more sturdy," Drake said. He grabbed a sheet of metal from the side of the Pokemon Center and stood it up. Kadabra nodded, and slashed at the metal a couple of times before it fell to the ground cut in half.

"Good, now let's work with Psybeam. I'm gonna throw these disks up, and you hit them," Drake ordered, almost done with training his Psychic Pokemon. Drake tossed three plastic disks into the air. "Fire!" Kadabra put his spoon in front of him, letting go of three powerful multicolored beams. The beams blasted down the disks and shattered them.

"That was good, now you're done," Drake said. He petted Kadabra, sending him off to do his own training.

"Electabuzz, let's go!" Drake yelled across the field, getting Electabuzz's attention. Electabuzz threw down his practice dummy. He was in his battling mode.

"Elec!" He said as he walked up to Drake.

"Electabuzz, I want to work with you on your new Psychic move some more, since I'm using you tomorrow against the gym leader," Drake explained. Electabuzz nodded.

"Okay, let's move something. Lift me up." Electabuzz picked Drake up, but not with Psychic. Electabuzz used his strength to lift Drake over his head and started doing reps with him.

"No buddy, I meant with Psychic," Drake laughed. He wiggled out of Electabuzz's grip, dropping to the ground. "Now, pick me up with Psychic." Electabuzz's eyes glowed pink as Drake's body outline was turned the same pink. Electabuzz focused as hard as he could, but Drake was still on the ground.

"Okay, try to pick up a dummy," Drake ordered, hoping that it would work. Electabuzz focused on a dummy, but to no avail.

"Okay, let's try the attack Psychic. Force the Psychic energy out and attack that dummy," Drake ordered, pointing at the dummy. Electabuzz's eyes continued to glow pink. The dummy stood still. Electabuzz dropped his head in shame.

"Hey, that's okay. It takes time to learn that kind of move," Drake comforted his saddened Pokemon. "How about you go practice your other moves and get ready for tomorrow?"

"Electa!" Electabuzz yelled, pumping his fists. He was cheered up.

"Dodrio, it's your turn!" Drake yelled again. Dodrio was letting his three heads take turns pecking a dummy, piercing it every time.

"Okay, now I want to work on your speed. Your going up against a Venonat and your gonna have to be at your top speed. I have placed two marker poles to tell you where to turn. Run around in a circle around he poles at your fastest speed," Drake explained. Dodrio took a position, getting ready to run. "Go!" Drake yelled, holding out a stopwatch. Dodrio ran fast. He wasn't about to go slow; he was needed for tomorrow.

"Good, one more lap!" Drake yelled. Dodrio felt a strange urge of energy through his body. He finished the lap under a second.

"What was that?" Drake asked. Dodrio shrugged, not knowing what was going on either. His PokeDex beeped.

"Dodrio has now learned Agility," His PokeDex read out loud.

"That's cool Dodrio. I think you're ready for tomorrow," Drake said. Dodrio cheered. He walked back to his dummy, training some more. Drake continued to train his entire tea, one at a time. He had a great time spending time with every one of his Pokemon.

"Alright everyone, time to go," Drake recalled his whole team, and walked over to the practice field where the others were. Tony was letting Seel battle some.

"Good job, Seel. You're done for today," Tony said as he saw Drake walking over. The two girls did the same.

"That was some good training," Charli said. "Now, let's go to the Safari Zone!" She started marching in the direction of the Safari Zone.

As they walked, Tessa and Charli talked as Tony and Drake walked behind them. "So Tony, do you like Charli?" Drake asked.

"Well, she is really cute. So, yeah I guess I do," Tony laughed, rubbing the back of his head. "How'd you know?"

"Well, you kinda acted like a jerk the other day. The same way I acted when I first met Tana," Drake answered.

"Oh well, I didn't mean too," Tony said, putting his head down.

"It's okay. I think all girls expect guys to act like jerks. I think it lets them know we like them," Drake said, offering some hope to the young ten year old.

"That's true," Tony said. "How do I ask her out?"

"Well, your birthday is this weekend. So, how bout you just ask her out to a movie. I hear there is a new movie about Victini," Drake offered.

"Good idea. I'll do it tonight at dinner," Tony yelled, excited about getting a date. He yelled so loud that Charli and Tessa looked back at the two boys.

"So, how are you and Tony?" Tessa asked.

"I like him a lot," Charli answered with a smile on her face. "You think he likes me?"

"I can tell. Couldn't you?" Tessa asked, shocked by the question.

"No, I wish," Charli answered slight-heartedly.

"He acted like a jerk when he met you. That's how you tell. All guys do that," Tessa laughed. Charli smiled.

"So what about you and Drake?" Charli asked again.

"Well, I had a crush on him, but he is slightly immature and stuff. Plus, he likes Tana a lot," Tessa answered, feeling a sense of sadness.

"Oh, I see. He doesn't like me," Charli laughed.

"He does. He doesn't like it when people think he pushes his Pokemon," Tessa answered, defending Drake. "But, he shouldn't have reacted the way he did either." Charli smiled.

"Good, I'll talk it out with him soon!" The Safari Zone entrance closed in on the trainers.

"Hello," said the desk clerk of the Safari Zone Office.

"We would like to go into the Safari Zone," Drake said.

"Well that would be fifty dollars for all of you, and please hand over your PokeDexes and Pokeballs," said the clerk. The group put their items on the desk, and the clerk took them to the back.

"Fifty dollars each, wow," Tessa smirked. "We will have to work after this." The clerk came back and handed back their PokeDexes and Pokeballs.

"I thought we had to turn these in?" Tony asked curiously.

"Well, our breeding team has excelled these last few years and we are now over populated with every Kanto region Pokemon. And we now except trainers to release their Pokemon here if they don't want them any more. They live here until they are captured by certified trainers," explained the clerk. "You can also bring one Pokemon in with out, but they must stay outside of the Pokeball, and you may exchange your Pokemon by clicking the Safari app on your PokeDex."

"That's so cool," Charli gasped. "I'm going to choose Chikorita." Chikorita popped out of her ball, jumping on her head.

"I choose Raticate," Tony said. Raticate came out of his ball, crawling up Tony's back and resting on his shoulder with his tail wrapped behind his back.

"I choose Kangaskhan," Drake said. Kangaskhan appeared with a flash of light. She picked up Drake and put him on her shoulders.

"I choose Scyther!" Tessa yelled. She gracefully threw out her Pokeball. Scyther popped out of the ball, standing by Tessa.

"Still serious as ever," Drake laughed. Tessa began to laugh too, cut short by Scyther attacking him. However, Kangaskhan punched Scyther, knocking him down.

"Calm down," Tessa begged Scyther, throwing her body over him.

"Okay, everyone calm down," Drake said, jumping off Kangaskhan.

"You may leave now," said the clerk. The group walked out of the door, walking into the unknown Safari Zone. They chased after Pokemon, threw Safari Balls at them, but they never caught any.

"Man, this is harder than I thought," Charli huffed, catching her breath with the sight of a Nidoran running away.

"Yeah, we should have trained ourselves better for this," Drake laughed. They all laughed and sat down for a break. Their Pokemon sat next to them. All of a sudden, a Bellsprout ran by in frenzy, lashing out with its Vine Whip. The vine slapped Drake across the face, knocking him out. Kangaskhan was angered by the attack. She grabbed the running Bellsprout, making it squeal loudly.

"Vic!" A loud pitch scream came from the forest. A dozen or more Victreebel came swinging on their vines through the forest. They wrapped around Kangaskhan, making her fall and drop their Bellsprout. They lashed her with their Vine Whip attack.

"Run!" Tony yelled. He and Tessa ran into the underbrush, taking cover. Charli was protecting Chikorita by huddling over her.

"Charli!" Tony yelled, signaling for her to come to their location. Charli got up, but was scooped up into a Victreebel's mouth. She was carried off into the forest.

"Scyther, let's go. We have to save Drake," Tessa ordered. Tony was still in shock from seeing Charli scooped up into the treacherous Pokemon's mouth.

A Victreebel spotted Scyther and Tessa advancing on their position, so it alerted the others. They stopped beating Kangaskhan, who was unconscious on the ground, and went after Scyther and Tessa.

"Scyther, fight them off with Vacuum Wave while I get Drake!" Scyther began fighting off the Victreebel, but to no avail. Scyther was soon captured, taken away like Charli and Chikorita. "No, Scyther!" Tessa was surprised by a Vine Whip and was thrown into the underbrush near Tony. The Victreebel took Drake, leaving the battle scene.

"Tony, what are we going to do?" Tessa cried.

"I don't know. Let's follow them and figure out a plan," Tony answered, trying to be brave. But inside, he was more afraid than Tessa.

_"What are we going to do?"_ Tony asked himself, sneaking through the bushes.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Hello everyone:) I hope all of you are having a good day. I'm glad I had A LOT of time to write today. I was going to do this chapter all in one, but decided to do it in two parts. I know it gets tiring reading long chapters. So, the next chapter will conclude their Safari troubles and then you will get ti see which Pokemon leaves, and then will talk about their dinner. Then the next chapter will be the gym battle(s). Hope y'all like it:) PLEASE REVIEW:) **

**Q1: Why do you think the Safari Pokemon are acting crazy?**

**Q2: What Pokemon do you think will depart from the group?**

**Q3: Should Tony and Charli go on a date?**

**Thanks for reading. **


	46. Chapter 46: Goodbye

**1. Electabuzz (m) lv.40 Abi: Vital Spirit-Light Screen, Psychic, Electro Ball, Thunderpunch**

**2. Dodrio (m) lv. 41 Abi: Early Bird-Aerial Ace, Quick Attack, Agility, Tri Attack**

**3. Gyarados (f) lv. 42 Abi: Intimidate-Dragon Rage, Twister, Aqua Tail, Ice Fang**

**4. Charizard (m) lv.45 Abi: Blaze-Wing Attack, Dragon Pulse, Flamethrower, Slash**

**5. Kadabra (m) lv.44 Abi: Inner Focus-Recover, Psycho Cut, Psybeam, Telekinesis**

**6. Kangaskhan (f) lv. 43 Abi: Scrappy-Endure, Crunch, Double Hit, Hyper Beam**

Pokemon with Prof-

**Scizor (m) lv.42 Abi: Swarm-Double Team, Metal Claw, Iron Defense, X-scissor**

**Primeape (m) lv.41 Abi: Anger Point-Seismic Toss, Cross Chop, Rage, Karate Chop**

**Weepinbell (f) lv. 41 Abi: Chlorophyll-Vine Whip, Razor Leaf, Synthesis, Solarbeam**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 46<strong>

Tony and Tessa rummaged through the bushes with no clue where they were going. "Tony, how could we let those Pokemon take them like that?" Tessa asked worriedly.

"They were very powerful, and they ambushed us," Tony explained, cheering up Tessa.

"Well, we may need more help," Tessa said. She heard a rustle in the trees behind her. "What was that?"

"Kanga!" Kangaskhan roared. She caught up with Tony and Tessa. She had a furious look in her eye. Scyther and Raticate looked away as they were intimidated by her.

"Well, I think we are close. I hear Pokemon," Tony stated. They halted as they came into a clearing. Hundreds of Kangaskhan, Dodrio, Tauros, and Nidoqueen were huddled around a singe laying Pokemon.

"What is it?" Tessa asked, scared of finding out.

"Kanga!" Kangaskhan roared as she charged through the remaining bushes before the clearing. All the Pokemon looked up in alert. They prepared for battle.

"No!" Tessa yelled. She darted in front of Kangaskhan. She stopped before she mauled over the teenage girl.

"I don't see the Victreebel here. I don't think they are apart of this," Tessa explained to the angry Pokemon. She nodded her head in agreement.

"Why don't you ask them what is going on?" Tony asked, coming up behind the altercation. She nodded again. She walked up and began talking to one of the other Kangaskhan.

* * *

><p><em>What's happened here?<em> Kangaskhan asked the wild one.

_Our leader was attacked and killed. We have been in a raging war with the Victreebel, Rhydon, Nidoking, and Venomoth since last week. They started taking over weaker Pokemon's territories, and we have band together as the resistance,_ explained the wild Kangaskhan.

_Would the Victreebel have taken my trainer?_ Kangaskhan asked with urgency.

_Yes, they have no control._

_Well, then, how about we help you?_ Scyther jumped into the conversation.

_We won't take leaders from you if you're not our leader. A single Pokemon brought us all together, and now she is gone,_ said the wild Kangaskhan.

_Fine, I challenge the next in charge to a battle,_ Scyther said aggressively.

_No,_ Kangaskhan muttered.

_I will challenge her._ Kangaskhan looked over and saw a Kangaskhan that finished putting a long grass woven blanket over the dead Kangaskhan's body. All the Pokemon began digging up dirt, making a grave for their fallen leader.

"What's the plan?" Tony asked. Kangaskhan put up one finger, telling him to wait. She waited for the Pokemon to bury their fallen one. She roared, getting their attention before they walked off.

_I challenge the new leader to a battle, _Kangaskhan roared. The suspected leader turned around and every wild Pokemon bowed down to a passing Dodrio. The Dodrio was male because of his black necks. His feathers were ruffled, and his talons were sharp. He was a born battler.

_Let's go,_ He said in a dark voice. He ran at Kangaskhan with the power of Agility behind him. Kangaskhan's baby jumped out of her pouch, dodging the attack. Kangaskhan let loose of a punch, knocking Dodrio's attack down. She turned, swinging her tail, and knocked Dodrio in the dirt.

* * *

><p>Dodrio got up, angrier than ever. He opened all three mouths, readying a Tri Attack. A beam of electricity, ice, and fire launched at Kangaskhan. The attack knocked her on the ground. Dodrio ran towards the fallen Pokemon. His beaks were spinning rapidly.<p>

Kangaskhan opened her mouth, forming a Hyper Beam. She released it as Dodrio lunged at her neck with the spinning beaks. The Hyper Beam blasted Dodrio into the ground. Dodrio made skid marks as she was pushed into the ground. Dodrio was out.

"Yeah!" Tony yelled. He jumped up and raised a fist. Kangaskhan's baby jumped back into her pouch. All the wild Pokemon huddled around Kangaskhan, cheering loudly.

"Let's take on the bad ones and win!" Kangaskhan roared as she charged back into the woods with the wild Kangaskhan from earlier leading the way. Within a few hundred yards of the bad Pokemon camp, they stopped and made a strategy.

* * *

><p>"Okay, I have an idea," Tony said to Kangaskhan. She nodded.<p>

_This human here is my friend. Listen to him and we will win,_ Kangaskhan said to her pack.

"Okay, I want all of the Dodrio to rush in from here. You all are quicker and can make the first attack. I want the Nidoqueen and Kangaskhan to come from the sides. I want you to fire from special attacks and not psychical ones until you clear a way. Now, you Tauros rush from behind and make as much ruckus as possible," Tony ordered. All the Pokemon began to take their positions.

* * *

><p>In the camp, Drake, Charli, and Chikorita were being hanged upside down by thick rope. They were in a dark room and couldn't even see each other.<p>

"Drake?" Charli asked softly. She was scared for her life.

"I'm here," Drake whispered.

"I just want to say I'm sorry for being rude about the whole evolution deal," Charli began to cry.

"No worries. I over reacted," Drake laughed. A door opened, letting in light from outside.

"I see you two are finally awake," a familiar voice said. A kid walked up, revealing himself.

"Mason," Drake growled.

"I see you can see well upside down," Mason laughed.

"Let us go!" Charli yelled.

"Yell at me again and you will see how hungry the Victreebel are," Mason chuckled devilishly. Charli's eyes got wide, and she closed her mouth.

"Drake, I am going to finish this once and for all. You will dye here today," Mason explained. Drake tried to wiggle out of the bonds that help him.

"You aren't getting out of those kid," a man laughed as he walked through the door with an identical girl.

"You remember us?" The woman snickered as she stood beside Mason.

"Aren't y'all the two who stole Doduo and ambushed me?" Drake asked tiredly. He was exhausted from being hanged upside down for more than six hours.

"Muk, let's show him some punishment for what he did last time," said the man, whose name, from what Drake remembered, was Dane. His Muk popped out of his Pokeball, and he edged towards Drake.

"Chikorita, use Razor Leaf!" Charli yelled. Upside down, Chikorita fired tiny spinning leaves from her leaf. They smacked Muk in the face.

"Feed that rat to the lead Victreebel," Yuri ordered. Her Pinsir walked through the doors, grabbing Chikorita and taking her out of the room. Pinsir was cut short from an explosion from outside the one room building.

"What's going on?" Mason yelled. Dane ran to the window, seeing Tauros, Kangaskhan, Dodrio, and Nidoqueen attack from all angles.

"Rhyhorn, order a counter!" Mason yelled out the window after opening it. His Rhyhorn roared, and the Pokemon started attacking.

"You two stay in here and protect these idiots," Mason ordered the twin Rocket spies. They grinned at the two trainers and out Chikorita back with them. Pinsir and Muk guarded the door.

"Kangaskhan, I just saw Mason come out of that building," Tony said. Kangaskhan nodded and punched her way through crowd of Pokemon. She rushed the door. A Rhydon stood in her way. Raticate and Scyther jumped in front of her, taking on the Rhydon.

"Go, Kangaskhan," Tessa ordered.

"We got this," Tony added. "Raticate, use Shadow Ball!"

"Scyther, use Vacuum Wave!" The Rhydon launched its fist to counter; however, the Rhydon was hit and knocked away. Tessa turned around to see Mason heading for them.

"Kangaskhan, if you don't go now it will be hard to get you in there. Mason is coming with his Rhyhorn, and Tony will I will hold him off for as long as possible," Tessa ordered.

Kangaskhan walked through the door. She didn't have to worry about her baby because she had stayed behind with a few others. Kangaskhan found the only door and punched it in.

"Kangaskhan!" Drake yelled with happiness. But the happiness was cut short as Muk enveloped Kangaskhan with his body. Kangaskhan tried to punch through but to no avail.

"Hyper Beam, but fire it up into the roof!" Drake ordered.

"Pinsir, use X-Scissor before it can attack!" Yuri yelled.

"Chikorita, use Vine Whip to trip her up!" Charli yelled as she was upside down. Chikorita had a hard time aiming her vines as she struggled upside down. She found her reigns and unleashed every vine she could. Eight in total and they wrapped around Pinsir's legs. That gave Kangaskhan just the amount of time to blast the Muk off of her. Muk landed on the roof; his body spattering and absorbing the entire hit. Kangaskhan smiled, and she walked towards Pinsir, who was snapping at the vines. Chikorita released her.

"Throw her out of the room!" Drake ordered. Kangaskhan threw the Pincer Pokemon out of the room, shattering the window. Yuri and Dane tried to run out of the room, but Charli ordered Chikorita to stop them with her Vine Whip.

"Kangaskhan, let us free," Drake laughed. Kangaskhan let them all down. They tied up the spies with tough rope, and they charged into the battle. Tessa and Tony were on the ground with Scyther and Raticate at their side.

"Mason!" Drake yelled. Drake ran at him, but he was cut short by Rhyhorn. Kangaskhan stepped in front of Drake, sizing off her new opponent.

"You beat me, and I will leave," Mason offered. Drake nodded.

"We will take first move. Rhyhorn, use Rock Blast!" Mason yelled. Rhyhorn roared, throwing rocks at Kangaskhan.

"Hurry and use Double Hit to fend them off," Drake ordered. Kangaskhan punched and swiped away the boulders with her tail. "Now, use Hyper Beam high power!" Drake was holding nothing back. Kangaskhan launched the attack, unleashing a power than was so powerful it pushed Rhyhorn through a crowd of Pokemon.

"Rhyhorn!" Mason yelled. Rhyhorn stood, effected, but not enough to hold him down. He began to glow. He grew taller. He stood on two legs and had a drill for a nose. "Yeah! Now, let's do another one, so that you're super powerful. We can annihilate him!" Mason ordered evilly. He picked a stone out of his backpack and tossed it against Rhydon. He began to glow again.

"_That thing is an Evo Stone. Is he that greedy for power?" _Drake asked himself.

"Kangaskhan, he will have tremendous power from having two evolutions, so be ready!" Drake yelled over the noise of the random battled going around. Rhydon was now a Rhyperior.

"Start with Drill Run!" Mason yelled. Rhyperior's drills started spinning, and he charged Kangaskhan.

"Finish with an Endure and a Hyper Beam," Drake ordered. Rhyperior ran into Kangaskhan with his drill. Kangaskhan grunted and took the hit. She was very low on health. She looked straight into Rhyperior's eyes and smirked. She blasted him across the field, and he landed into a tree. The tree fell on top of him.

"Now, let's get out of here!" Drake yelled. Tony and Tessa were already rounding up the other wild Pokemon and were three quarters away from the forest.

"Kanga!" Kangaskhan roared, telling every other Pokemon to retreat. With beating Rhyperior, she became the new leader of the bad wild Pokemon. They all followed her. Left on the battleground was Pinsir, Rhyperior, and Mason. In the building were Muk, Dane, and Yuri. They had been defeated.

The group made it back to the first meeting spot where Kangaskhan beat the Dodrio to earn title as leader. They all bowed down as Kangaskhan stood before them.

"What's going on?" Drake whispered to Tessa.

"She is now the leader of these eight groups of Pokemon in the Safari Zone. She has united the two opposing plans," Tessa explained. All the Pokemon split up returned to their natural homes. All the Kangaskhan stayed in the area. Kangaskhan walked up to Drake, nudging him to come talk to her.

"What's wrong?" Drake asked. "Hang on, I might need Kadabra." Drake quickly called up to the front desk and said they had a urgent situation and needed Kadabra. His Pokeball was on the screen in a matter of seconds. He released the Psi Pokemon.

"Kadabra, I need you to translate for her," Drake ordered. He nodded, and his eyes glowed pink. Drake's eyes turned a bright blue. Kangaskhan started talking.

"_She said she is need here and needs to leave the journey," _Kadabra said inside Drake's mind. Drake felt a lump in his throat.

"Really?" He asked Kangaskhan. Kangaskhan put her head down. She started talking again.

"_Yes, I am sorry," _Kadabra's voice said inside Drake's head. Kangaskhan started crying. Drake let go of a few soft tears, not ready to depart with Kangaskhan.

"Well, I don't want you too, but you are needed here," Drake cried. He hugged his Pokemon. Kangaskhan hugged him back.

"What's wrong, Drake?" Tony asked.

"She is leaving. She is staying here to protect all these Pokemon," Drake said. Tony hugged Drake, and then hugged Kangaskhan. They all said their good byes. Kangaskhan hugged Drake one more time before she escorted the wild Kangaskhan into the woods.

"Hang on!" Drake yelled. He ran over to his leaving Pokemon. "I need to transfer you over into a Travel Ball." A Travel Ball was a Pokeball that enabled the Pokemon to be somewhere in the wild, but still be summoned by the click of the middle button. Drake put the empty Travel Ball and Kangaskhan's Pokeball up to his Pokedex, one of either side. Both middle buttons blinked red and then turned a solid red. The Pokeball's middle button turned back to white and flashed blue. The transfer was complete.

"Okay, you can go now," Drake said. He was clearly depressed by one of his Pokemon leaving, but he knew it was for the best. He put on a smile as he walked the other direction.

"Montana is going to be so mad," Tony laughed. "It is almost six, and we still have to shower," He laughed again. The group laughed at his remark, Kadabra, Scyther, and Raticate followed along. They finally reached the exit.

"How was it?" asked the desk clerk. They all looked at each other.

"Good," they said in unison. The desk clerks smiled, and the kids left the Safari Zone.

"Oh, and by the way, you have three Team Rocket members in there," Drake said as he walked out the front door. The security officers looked panicked as they ran out the door.

They hurried down to the Pokemon Center to get showered up. They all left their Pokemon there, and ran out of the building. The restaurant was a few streets over. They ran threw the doors, finding Montana and sitting down.

"What the heck is y'all's problem?" Montana questioned furiously as they sat down.

"Long story," Drake laughed. They talked about their days. Drake talked about their experience at the Safari Zone, and how Kangaskhan stayed there.

"That's so sad. I liked her," Montana mumbled.

"So, what did you do today?" Tony asked. Montana stalled for a bit, but eventually came around to telling them the truth.

"My grandma that we just visited had a heart attack and passed away. Erika wanted me to go, but I decided to stay here and travel. But he death made me start thinking about how I want to spend the rest of my life. I want to start my own business and make Pokemon outfits for like pet Pokemon," She explained. The boys started busting out loudly. Montana got mad, and she threw a roll at them.

"Don't laugh, I think it's a good dream," Tessa supported Montana.

"But that means I want to quit the gym challenge. It's just not me," Montana stated.

"Cool so that means I am a loner," Drake laughed. They finished their meal and left the nice restaurant.

"See you all tomorrow," Drake said as he and Tony walked up the stairs to their room. The girls took the elevator to the sixth floor to get to their room.

"_Tomorrow, I face Janine,"_ Drake said in his head. He was pumped.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Thanks for reading:) I really appreciate all of your support. I have a new Poll up on my profile. Please go vote! It will help me organize the next Arc to the series! Also, I know Mason evolved his Rhyhorn twice. I know that is like SHUNNED, but I did it to tell you all how power hungry he is. I hope you all liked it, and I would like a review from every person, but only 2-3 of y'all will, haha:) Thanks to JohtoBlue for helping me with this story. Charli is theirs by the way as is Azul!:) Everyone should go by and read their multiple stories. They are GREAT!**

**Q1: Do you think the gym is going to be a sweep with all the training Drake did or will it be a tough one?**

**Q2: Should Charli and Tony have a full (4 on 4) battle before she leaves next chapter?**

**Q3: Who do you think Yuri and Dane are related too in Team Rocket? Yuri has purple hair with violet eyes, and Dane has ruby hair with green eyes. **

**P.S- Don't forget about my Poll. IT IS ON MY PROFILE:)**


	47. Chapter 47: One Last Battle! And a Gym!

**Drakes** Pokemon on team-

**1. Electabuzz (m) lv.40 Abi: Vital Spirit-Light Screen, Psychic, Electro Ball, Thunderpunch**

**2. Dodrio (m) lv. 41 Abi: Early Bird-Aerial Ace, Quick Attack, Agility, Tri Attack**

**3. Gyarados (f) lv. 42 Abi: Intimidate-Dragon Rage, Twister, Aqua Tail, Ice Fang**

**4. Charizard (m) lv.45 Abi: Blaze-Wing Attack, Dragon Pulse, Flamethrower, Slash**

**5. Kadabra (m) lv.44 Abi: Inner Focus-Recover, Psycho Cut, Psybeam, Telekinesis**

**6. Scizor (m) lv.42 Abi: Swarm-Double Team, Metal Claw, Iron Defense, X-scissor**

**Pokemon with Prof**-

**Primeape (m) lv.41 Abi: Anger Point-Seismic Toss, Cross Chop, Rage, Karate Chop**

**Weepinbell (f) lv. 41 Abi: Chlorophyll-Vine Whip, Razor Leaf, Synthesis, Solarbeam**

**Pokemon in the wild:**

**Kangaskhan (f) lv. 43 Abi: Scrappy-Endure, Crunch, Double Hit, Hyper Beam**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 47<strong>

Drake walked out of the Pokemon Center at sunrise. Since the Fuschia City Gym was also a ninja training dojo, it opened bright and early.

"I'm going to win this," Drake said to himself. The gym was only a few blocks away from the Pokemon Center, so he made in there in a few short minutes. He walked through the front doors, seeing dozens of people practicing martial arts with Poison type Pokemon.

"This is so cool," Drake said as he was amazed by the sight.

"Are you here to challenge the gym?" A woman asked as she jumped down from the ceiling.

"Umm, yeah," Drake answered nervously. The purple haired girl frightened him.

"Well, I am Janine, and I am the Gym Leader," said Janine. She had purple hair that was put up into a ponytail, but her hair was messed up.

"I'm Drake Smith," Drake said, smiling.

"Well, let's go to the Gym and get started!" Janine yelled as she jumped in the air and did a back flip, landing near the back door.

"Some jump," Drake laughed. He walked over to her. She opened the door and revealed a normal standard battle field.

"This will be a 4 on 4 battle," Janine explained as she stepped in her trainer box. Drake nodded and stood in his.

"I'll start off with Muk!" Janine yelled. A big purple Pokemon came out of the Pokeball. It was made of sludge and other goop. "My Muk is replacing my Nidorina while she is taking care of her babies." Drake looked surprised.

"_All that training for nothing,"_ Drake laughed to himself.

"Electabuzz, go," Drake ordered. He threw out the Electric type's Pokeball. Electabuzz popped out of the ball, flexing his muscles.

"Muk, put him down to size and use Sludge Bomb," Janine ordered. Muk blasted purple bombs from his mouth.

"Dodge!" Drake yelled. Electabuzz jumped over the attack, but it followed him. Electabuzz groaned as he was taken to the ground by the attack. "You okay?" Drake asked. Electabuzz nodded, and fired a sphere of electrical energy at Muk. Muk took the hit, but it didn't look affected.

"Why you little," Janine growled. "Muk, fight back with Venoshock!" Muk spat electrifying ooze on Electabuzz. Electabuzz screamed in pain.

"Electabuzz, use Psychic!" Electabuzz focused on his power. With his eyes glowing, he pushed Muk away. Muk was being hit with psychic energy.

"Muk, use Acid Armor now!" Janine yelled, knowing one more hit could end Electabuzz. Muk shrunk itself, stopping the psychic attack. He grew again, but this time his skin looked more liquefied.

"Thunderpunch!" Drake commanded. Electabuzz lunged at Muk. His fist made contact, but it bounced off. The electricity crackled around Muk's body, but soon went away.

"What? His skin looked more like water than a solid," Drake questioned. Janine laughed.

"Now, use a combination of Sludge Bomb and Mud Bomb!" Janine yelled. Muk fired an array of bombs that sprayed the field. Electabuzz had nowhere to run.

"Electabuzz, use Light Screen to protect yourself," Drake ordered. Electabuzz put his arms up, creating a powerful barrier. Electabuzz was taking a lot of heat from the two bomb attacks. They soon overcame the Light Screen, and Electabuzz was pounded by the attacks. Electabuzz landed at Drake's feet.

"Finish this with a Venoshock!" Janine yelled. Muk spat the electric ooze on Electabuzz. This time to venom crackled, and Electabuzz screamed in pain. The attack was twice as powerful as before. "Yes, Electabuzz was poisoned, and Venoshock is double the power," Janine laughed.

"Return," Drake sighed as he recalled his fallen Pokemon.

"Drake Smith is down one Pokemon as Janine still has four," said the ref. He signaled for Drake to send out his next Pokemon.

"Kadabra, go get them!" Drake yelled. Kadabra came out of his Pokeball with a bright flash. He twirled his spoon with mastery. "Start off with Telekinesis and Psybeam!" Kadabra increased his psychic power with Telekinesis, and then fired a multicolored beam at Muk. Muk took the hit, sliding backwards.

"Muk, use the same combo from before!" Muk began blasting bombs from his mouth. They struggled against the Psybeam, but they failed and ended Muk's run. Muk lay on the ground unconscious.

"Good job," Janine said as she recalled him. "Go, Venonat!" A small furry bug Pokemon came out of a Pokeball. The Pokemon had large red eyes and dark purple fur with long antennas.

"Kadabra, use Psycho Cut!" Kadabra turned his one spoon into a mighty saber. He slashed at Venonat, but the Bug type was too quick.

"Venonat, use Signal Beam when you have a chance!" Janine yelled. Venonat jumped over Kadabra, releasing a powerful green blast from its eyes. Kadabra flew into the wall, leaving a body imprint.

"Kadabra!" Drake yelled. Kadabra pushed himself from the wall, but looked weak. "Time to use Recover and use another Psybeam!" Kadabra recovered most of his lost health. He pushed his psychic power through his spoon, blasting Venonat out of the air. Venonat landed with a loud thud. Venonat got up, legs trembling.

"Venonat, use Poison Fang," Janine ordered with a plan in mind. Venonat used its supreme speed to evade Kadabra and latch onto his skin with its fangs. Its fangs released a powerful poison into Kadabra, leaving him severely poisoned. "Now finish him with Venoshock!" Venonat spat the same electric ooze as Muk.

"Counter with a Psybeam!" Kadabra used the rest of his energy in firing the Psybeam. The Psybeam reflected the Venoshock, and the Psybeam blasted Venonat. Venonat was knocked out. Kadabra fell to one knee, energy drained. He fell to the ground.

"Both Pokemon are out!" Yelled the ref. Both trainers recalled their Pokemon.

"Arbok, you're up!" Janine called out her Arbok, making Drake shiver in disgust. He hated snakes.

"Charizard, go!" Drake yelled. Charizard came out of his ball roaring. He was ready to battle.

"Arbok, use Mud Bomb to end this one early!" Janine ordered. Arbok fired the Mud Bombs at Charizard.

"Charizard, use Flamethrower to harden them!" Drake yelled Charizard released a powerful stream of flames, hardening the Mud Bombs and making them into rocks. "Now use Dragon Pulse!" Charizard formed the Dragon Pulse with crackling energy. He unleashed the attack upon Arbok.

"Arbok, use Venoshock to deteriorate the attack," Janine ordered. Arbok spat the electric ooze onto the incoming attack. The Dragon Pulse sizzled out of existence. "Now use Crunch!" Arbok lunged at Charizard with its fangs outward. It grasped Charizards neck, making him roar with pain.

"Charizard, get it off you!" Charizard swung his neck in a circle, forcing Arbok into the wall. Arbok shook its head, ready for more.

"Arbok, use Crunch again and then use Ice Fang on his wing!" Arbok lunged at Charizard again.

"Stop it with a Flamethrower!" Charizard released the stream of flames, pushing Arbok back. "Now use Slash to finish it!" Charizard, with his claws glistening in the light, lunged at Arbok.

"Arbok now!" Janine yelled in one last attempt to attack the massive powerhouse, Charizard. Arbok spat the electric ooze onto the attacking Charizard, making him roar again. Charizard shook off the venom, and he slashed Arbok. Arbok fell to the ground in defeat.

"Yeah!" Drake yelled as Janine recalled Arbok.

"Weezing, you're up!" Janine threw a Pokeball in the air. A big purple Pokemon with two heads came out. It has a poisonous sign on its chest. The two heads had no body and floated in midair.

"A Weezing," Drake awed. He had never seen one before. "Charizard, use Dragon Pulse!" Charizard, once again, fired the energy sphere.

"Venoshock to stop it," Janine ordered. Drake could tell she had faith in Weezing because it was her last Pokemon, and she didn't seem nervous. Weezing released the venom from both mouths, producing more than Drake has ever seen. The acid ate away at the Dragon Pulse, ending the attack. "Now, use Haze!" Weezing let out a clear mist. The mist shrouded Charizards sight. "Now, use Double Hit over and over!" Weezing moved through the mist.

Drake couldn't see a thing as could Charizard. They were both in dark. Weezing slammed into Charizard's body. Charizard roared and lashed out with his claws. Charizard fell to the floor as the Haze dispersed.

"No," Drake sighed. He recalled his partner. He picked out another Pokeball. Dodrio came out before he threw it. Dodrio was ready.

"Weezing, use Sludge!" Weezing fired a shot of gunk at Dodrio. Dodrio easily dodged with his speed.

"Dodrio, use Agility and Quick Attack," Drake ordered. Dodrio darted at Weezing and, within a millisecond, Weezing was on the ground. Dodrio stopped in front of Drake. "Time for an Aerial Ace!"

"Weezing, use Venoshock!" Janine yelled. As Dodrio charged Weezing with a veil speed, it spat the toxin. Dodrio stopped, being enveloped by the acid. The attack shocked him, and he fell to the ground. "See that power?" Janine asked cockily. "That's without you being poisoned." Drake grunted.

"Dodrio, use Tri Attack," Drake ordered. Dodrio stood, opening all three mouths. He fired an electric blast, a fire beam, and ice ray at Weezing. Weezing took all the hits, and it was thrown down into the ground.

"Weezing, use Double Hit!"

"Dodrio, use Agility and Aerial Ace!" The two Pokemon charged each other. Weezing made first move, lunging at the three headed Pokemon. Dodrio quickly ducked, smacking Weezing with his heads as he was under it. Weezing turned around to make another move, but was hit hard by Dodrio's Aerial Ace. Weezing fell to the ground unconscious.

"Drake Smith and Dodrio are the winners!" The ref declared as he ran onto the field. Janine smiled.

"You did great. That was an awesome battle," she said excitedly.

"You too, I trained so much, and I had specific targets for these four," Drake said. "But your Muk made it a battle." Janine handed over the badge, and shook Drake's hand. The ecstatic trainer walked out of the gym with Dodrio by his side.  
>"Dodrio, you did amazing," Drake cheered. Dodrio squawked loudly. Dodrio put stopped, putting his heads lower than Drake. "Do you want me to ride you?" Drake was glad to accept the offer. They were at the Pokemon Center within a few minutes. Drake checked in the four Pokemon that battled, and he took Scizor and Gyarados out to the park.<p>

At the park, he found his friends. They were all letting their Pokemon play around. Seel Gyarados, Wartortle and Poliwhirl played in the pond, but Wartortle didn't get in due to his fear of water. Scizor and Butterfree relaxed with Charli's Butterfree and their son, Scyther. Montana and Tessa's Persians chased each other. Vulpix went up and down the slide while Clefairy danced. Raticate and Electrode were resting under a tree's shade. Tangrowth seemed to be having a deep conversation with Parasect and Chikorita, but in all reality they were talking about their favorite flower. Furret joined in on a game of tag with Dodrio, Doduo, and Farfetch'd. Sandslash, being the loner she was, dug a hole and took a nap. Arbok coiled around a tree, resting up.

"How'd it go?" Montana asked. Drake showed them all the badge.

"That's cool," Tony said.

"So what now?" Tessa asked everyone, knowing Charli had a different plan than them.

"Well, I want to go to Lavender and travel Kanto a bit more," Charli said.

"That's good. So, I guess we will part ways tomorrow?" Drake asked. Charli nodded slightly.

"What's wrong?" Tony asked her.

"Well, I really like all of you," Charli answered.

"We will meet up later, I promise," Tony said, grabbing her hand. They shared a soft smile.

"Well, before I go I want to challenge you to a two on two battle," Charli said to Tony, breaking the semi-romantic moment.

"Let's do it," Tony laughed.

"Butterfree, Furret let's go!" Charli yelled. Butterfree left the binding family, and Furret left his game of tag.

"Electrode, Farfetch'd come on!" Tony called. Electrode rolled over from his nap, and Farfetch'd left his game of tag.

"Furret, you're first," Charli ordered. Furret took his place in front of her.

"Electrode, go!" Electrode rolled in place.

"Furret, start with Dig!" Charli ordered. Furret used his strong paws to dig a hole underground.

"Electrode, watch out!" Tony yelled, but it was too late. Electrode was pounded by Furret as he came up from the ground. Electrode was up in the sky with Furret.

"Electrode, use Electro Ball," Tony ordered. As he fell, he fired a sphere of electric energy at Furret.

"Furret, use Slam to send in back," Charli ordered. Furret did a flip in midair, hitting the Electro Ball like it was a baseball.

"Absorb it, and use Charge Beam!" Electrode absorbed his own attack, taking minimal damage. He glowed a bright yellow, and he blasted Furret out of the sky. Furret rolled on the ground.  
>"Furret, use Sucker Punch as he lands!" Charli yelled. Electrode didn't have any defense except for his Self-Destruct.<p>

"Electrode, time it good," Tony ordered. Electrode grinned. He loved blowing up.

"Furret, be cautious!" Furret went to punch Electrode, but he exploded on impact. They were both knocked out.

"Butterfree, go!" Charli yelled. Butterfree flew overhead.

"Farfetch'd, do it," Tony ordered. He jumped in front of him, throwing his leek at Butterfree. The leek acted as a boomerang, and came back to Farfetch'd.

"Nice scare tactic," Charli laughed. "Butterfree, use Sleep Powder!" Butterfree released a ton of sleeping powder over Farfetch'd.

"Farfetch'd, use Aerial Ace to dodge!" Farfetch'd darted to the side, barely dodging the Sleep Powder.

"Butterfree, unleash all of your powders all over the field!" Charli yelled. Butterfree did as she was told; leaving no room for Farfetch'd to dodge.

"Farfetch'd, try an Agility and jump. Don't breathe in those powders!" Tony yelled. Farfetch'd used his enhanced speed to jump through the toxic powders. He accidentally inhaled a small portion of Poison Powder, and he was being poisoned every second he was still conscious.

"Finish this off with a Swords Dance Night Slash!" Tony yelled, knowing this would be his last stand.

"Butterfree, use Wing Attack!" Charli ordered. Butterfree's wing glowed with power as Farfetch'd leek turned a shadow black. They hit each other at the same time, fighting in midair. Farfetch'd was losing power move after move while Butterfree was simply stalling. Tony's defeat was inevitable. Farfetch'd fell to the ground, defeated. Tony picked up his Pokemon and cradled him.

"Good battle," he said as he recalled Farfetch'd.

"Is Farfetch'd okay?" Charli asked sympathetically. They hugged after their great battle.

"That was pretty good," Drake laughed. They all recalled their Pokemon and left for the Pokemon Center.

"Where's our next stop?" Tessa asked Drake.

"The Seafoam Island!" Drake cheered. "Well, I will go buy the tickets and meet y'all later." Drake left the group with only Gyarados by his side. It took him a good thirty minutes to make it to the dock.

"Hello," said a sailor in booth.

"Hi, I need three tickets for Seafoam Island please," Drake asked the man.

"Three hundred dollars," answered the sailor. Drake took out his wallet, paying for the tickets. He nodded, and walked away. As Drake was walking, his head became light. He wasn't feeling to good. He sat down on a bench, finding himself in a deep sweat.

"_Drake!" _A voice said inside Drake's head.

"_Who's there?" _Drake asked.

"_It's Arceus. You need to let down those psychic barriers, so I don't have to almost make you pass out to contact you," _Arceus's voice boomed inside his head.

"_Sorry, I had to put them up just in case I came by another psychic. What's wrong?" _Drake asked urgently.

"_Team Rocket has made their trek for Seafoam Island. They know Articuno is there. They must be stopped. The Orb Holder is a member of the village on the island. Meet up with him and stop Team Rocket. Don't let them have Articuno. I will have Clara and Zapdos on stand by until I know it's over,"_ Arceus explained, and his voice stopped inside Drake's head.

Drake was sitting on the bench with an old lady beside him. "Are you okay?" she asked softly.

"Oh yes, I am so sorry," Drake said.

"Alright, have a nice one," she said as she walked off. Drake wasn't ready for another Team Rocket encounter.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Hey! I have the stomach flu, an ear infection, and a throat infection. So school is out of the picture until MONDAY! Yay! Not really because I feel like crap. I didnt know whether or not to update this quick or not, but I just want to give y'all more:) So, I will publish tomorrow, Friday the 2nd. This chapter was done Wednesday the 29th. Yes, I know only two days work went into this, but I had basically 16 hours of writing time. Hope you all like it. Please leave a review. Also, I am starting the planning for Johto. I'm stuck on creating Orb Holders, so I'm gonna let you make one. These Orb Holders need to either be the same age as Drake or older. They can also be adults too. If they are adults, then they need accomplishments that make them a worthy Orb Holder. If they are a kid, they need some connection or family bond with the Pokemon. I need one for every Legendary for Johto: Celebi, Suicune, Entei, Raikou, Ho-Oh, Lugia. Please send an OC form in the form of the one on my profile, just include which Pokemon you want to protect and why (family history or something unique about their personality or training ways). Thanks a lot. This story would be nothing without you:)**

**Q1: Why do you think Drake doesnt want another Rocket encounter?**

**Q2: Have you ever had so many things wrong with you like I do right now?**

**Q3: Should Montana have left for her grandma's funeral or did she make the right decision?**


	48. Chapter 48: Goodbye Charli, Hello Kit!

**Drakes** Pokemon on team-

**1. Electabuzz (m) lv.42 Abi: Vital Spirit-Light Screen, Psychic, Electro Ball, Thunderpunch**

**2. Dodrio (m) lv. 44 Abi: Early Bird-Aerial Ace, Quick Attack, Agility, Tri Attack**

**3. Gyarados (f) lv. 42 Abi: Intimidate-Dragon Rage, Twister, Aqua Tail, Ice Fang**

**4. Charizard (m) lv.47 Abi: Blaze-Wing Attack, Dragon Pulse, Flamethrower, Slash**

**5. Kadabra (m) lv.45 Abi: Inner Focus-Recover, Psycho Cut, Psybeam, Telekinesis**

**6. Scizor (m) lv.42 Abi: Swarm-Double Team, Metal Claw, Iron Defense, X-scissor**

**Pokemon with Prof**-

**Primeape (m) lv.41 Abi: Anger Point-Seismic Toss, Cross Chop, Rage, Karate Chop**

**Weepinbell (f) lv. 41 Abi: Chlorophyll-Vine Whip, Razor Leaf, Synthesis, Solarbeam**

**Pokemon in the wild:**

**Kangaskhan (f) lv. 43 Abi: Scrappy-Endure, Crunch, Double Hit, Hyper Beam**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 48<strong>

"Drake, wake up!" Montana yelled as she pounded on the door. "You're going to make us late!" Drake stumbled out of bed and looked at the time.

"Holy crap! It's already eight. The ship leaves at nine, and we still have to say goodbye to Charli!" Drake said, freaking out. He took a quick shower and packed up his things. He ran out of the door, almost hitting Montana with it.

"You idiot, gosh you're a mess," Montana laughed. Everyone left the Pokemon Center swiftly. Charli lead them to the exit of the city she planned to take.

"Alright, this is it," She cried. She didn't want to leave her friends.

"Hey, it will be alright. We will meet up soon. Maybe you can come to Pallet one day," Drake comforted the young girl, holding back tears.

"Yeah, I'll be in Cerulean in a few months, so maybe you can come visit with my dad and me," Montana cried. She tried to be strong, but she couldn't help it. She looked to Charli as a little sister.

"After we are done, how about I travel with you for a while," Tessa suggested. She was crying too, but not as hard as Montana. Charli nodded her head in agreement. She looked up to Tessa.

"Maybe we can hang out while we are on break?" Tony smiled. Charli smiled back. They hugged amorously, and they didn't want to let each other go even though they were only ten and eleven.

"Bye," Charli cried as she walked out of the city. Her Chikorita popped out of her ball, taking her place on her shoulder.

"Well," Montana said, wiping her tears, "It's time to go." They walked for the pier. They took in the fabulous scenery of Fuschia. Drake looked back to the Safari Zone exit.

"Bye, Kangaskhan," He cried. He let loose of a few tears, but he wiped them away before anybody could see. He remembered the first time he saw Kangaskhan. Drake would miss her deeply.

"Drake," Montana said slowly.

"What?" Drake asked as he turned around.

"We missed out ship!" Montana yelled at him. "And it's all your fault!"

"Sorry," Drake apologized, rubbing his head.

"Hey!" The group heard a girl's voice yell as they were arguing. Drake turned around to see a girl around the same age of Drake and Montana. She had short brown hair that was pulled back into a ponytail. She had brown eyes and tan skin that one could only get from natural tanning. She wore short shorts even though it was freezing cold outside. She had two red loops that could be used as overalls, but she let them hang down. She had on a pink short sleeve V neck under a nice red jacket. "I can help you get to Seafoam. I'm heading there myself!"

The group ran to the girl, who was sitting on the pier. "Hi, my names Drake, and this is Tony, Tessa, and Montana," Drake said, greeting the girl. The girl looked at all the trainers. She noticed Montana more then anybody.

"_I have a feeling that me and her will get along?" _said the girl to herself. She smiled at the group.

"My name is Kit. Are you ready to go?" She asked the group. They all nodded. They walked down to the end of the pier.

"Excuse me, but you don't seem like you're old enough to drive a boat," Tony implied as he saw a nice red and black sports boat.

"I'm fourteen, and I go old school," Kit laughed. "Lapras, help us out!" She threw a Pokeball over the water. The Pokeball opened and released a large blue Pokemon with a hard shell on its back. The Pokemon was beautiful by all means. One of the most elegant Pokemon they had ever seen.

"Lap," cried the Lapras at the sight of Kit and her friends.

"Lapras, will you let us ride on your back?" Montana asked. Lapras nodded.

"Of course she will let us. This Pokemon is one of the happiest I've ever seen," Kit laughed. "All aboard!" Kit got on the hard shell on Lapras's back. Montana jumped on next. She used one of the many spikes on the shell for grip. Tessa jumped on, almost falling into the freezing water. Tony jumped on as well.

"Come on, Drake," Tony urged.

"I'll take my own ride," Drake said. He grabbed a Pokeball off his belt, and he threw it up in the air. Gyarados revealed herself. She thrashed in the water, loving the feel of it. "Let's go girl!" Drake jumped no where near close to making it. Gyarados ducked her head, catching Drake. Drake grabbed her blue horn on the top of her head for grip.

"Let's go!" Kit ordered. Lapras took lead with Gyarados behind her. The water splashing up on the sides of Lapras was freezing cold. Kit seemed fine, but everyone else was freezing. "There are some warm thermal blankets in my bag!" Kit yelled as she was fighting the noise of the ocean.

"Hey, Kit, wanna race?" Drake asked. Kit stared him down.

"Sure, if you don't mind losing," Kit laughed.

"On the mark, set, go!" Tony yelled. Lapras and Gyarados started to go faster. Gyarados sunk down into the water. Her head barely sticking out, Drake was starting to feel the ice cold touch of the winter water.

"Let's race to that small island," Drake yelled over the raging waves. Gyarados started to take the lead in the race.

"Lapras, use Ice Beam!" Lapras fired the freezing beam at the water, making a strip of ice to the small island. Lapras jumped on the ice strip, taking the lead.

"Gyarados, push!" Drake yelled. Gyarados ducked her head, trying to use her length to her advantage. However, Lapras slid onto the island without trouble.

"Yeah!" Kit cheered. She petted Lapras. Lapras cried a cry of joy.

"Let's take a break," Tessa suggested. Lapras joined Gyarados in the water.

"Poliwhirl, come out," Montana said. Poliwhirl came out of his ball. He jumped into the freezing water without any hesitation. Tony let out Seel, letting him play in the water. Seel loved the freezing water. He also climbed up on Gyarados and slid off like she was a slide.

Kit let out all of her Pokemon. She had a Swampert, Wingull, Seadra, and Corsola. They all jumped into the water, except for Wingull, who perched on Kit's shoulder. "Where did you get all of them?" Tony asked. He had never seen Hoenn Pokemon before.

"Well, I got Corsola from any egg when I was young, and we have been best of friends since then. Swampert was my starter when I challenged the Hoenn league. I got Wingull on my way through Petalburg City. I caught Seadra as a Horsea near Slateport, and I just caught Lapras a few days ago," Kit explained.

"Really?" Drake asked.

"Yeah, why?" Kit laughed.

"You two seem like you have a great relationship," Drake said.

"Well, I saved her from poachers. I guess she appreciates it," Kit answered.

"So, what are you doing here in Kanto?" Montana asked.

"Well, I study Pokemon legends and myths," Kit said. "I want too see every Legendary with my own eyes and discover why they are here. I also want to know what makes them so powerful." The group looked at each other.

"_Only if she knew who I was,"_ Drake said to himself. Montana put a finger to her lips, telling everyone to not say anything about it. The group nodded.

"Well, it's about a three day ride to the Seafoam Island, so we might want to get moving ASAP," Tessa suggested. Kit nodded.

"Everyone return," Kit said. She returned her whole team to their Pokeballs, except for Lapras. They group loaded up, leaving the small island.

As they were going, the waves got bigger and more dangerous. "Kit, what's going on?" Drake asked. Gyarados stopped moving as did Lapras.

"I don't know. There are no clouds in the sky, but the ocean is restless," Kit said worriedly. The waves around Gyarados started to circle around her. They began to form a whirlpool.

"Drake!" Montana yelled as she saw Drake and Gyarados swirl around the whirlpool.

"Gyarados, fly!" Drake ordered. Gyarados came out of the water roughly, almost losing Drake in the process. As Drake was falling, he grabbed her tail. He was holding on for dear life.

Gyarados flicked him up, catching him gracefully. Everyone cheered. All of a sudden, the whirlpool began to suck Lapras in. "Hold on!" Kit yelled. Lapras struggled against the powerful ocean, but she soon fell into the whirlpool.

"Gyarados, help them!" Gyarados dove down. She wrapped her body around Lapras. She lifted, and she pulled them all out of the water. Gyarados was struggling greatly. She started glowing. She had a purple aura around her. She increased in strength, and she pulled Lapras over the whirlpool. She flew them to a safe spot in the ocean.

"What was that?" Tony asked Drake. Drake shrugged, and he looked into his PokeDex.

"That move was Dragon Dance," Drake explained after he read the information on the PokeDex.

"What happened back there?" Montana asked.

"Well, that wasn't any normal whirlpool. Natural whirlpools take at least a month until they get that strong. That was the move whirlpool," Kit answered.

"There is a move Whirlpool?" Drake asked.

"Yes, it is very powerful," Kit answered. "I know every Water move. I know mostly every Water Pokemon. Trust me; I know what I'm talking about." Kit seemed worried.

"Let's find some land to rest on until tomorrow," Tessa urged. She was very worried for the groups well being. Gyarados was tired, so Drake gave her a break and jumped on Lapras.

"You're Gyarados is something Drake," Kit complimented.

"Thanks," Drake said quietly. The closer they got to Seafoam, the closer they got to Team Rocket. Drake also wondered about the Orb and its holder.

"You okay?" Montana asked Drake. Lapras was making great progress, and Tony and Tessa were taking a nap.

"I'm just wondering how we are going to find the Orb Holder and Articuno's Orb before Team Rocket does," Drake said glumly.

"Drake can't you like sense the Orb," Montana asked.

"I think," Drake said. He concentrated. He concentrated on helping Articuno. He saw the Orb. It was the same size as Zapdos, but this one had an ongoing blizzard on the inside and was freezing cold.

"It's near." Drake balanced himself, walking to Kit. "Kit, we need to stop. I have to go to the bathroom," Drake said, making up an excuse. An island appeared over the island.

"_This is it,"_ Drake said to himself, smiling. He was determined to find the Orb.

* * *

><p>On Seafoam Island, a sixteen year old boy with no hair and crystal blue eyes was taking a nap.<p>

"_Listen to me," _a voice said inside the boy's head. He jumped in his sleep.

"_Who are you?"_ His voice asked.

"_I am Arceus. The leader of the Legendary Alliance and creator of the world as you know it. I am the only living member of the Old Ones. I am the creator of the Legendaries, and the maker of the Power Orbs."_ Arceus's voice boomed inside his head.

"_What do you want with me?" _questioned the boy.

"_Aaron Benson, you have been chosen. You have never gone on a journey, yet you're an experienced battler. You only capture Pokemon that seem to be in trouble. You are an Orb Holder," _Arceus finished and left the boy's mind.

Aaron woke up in a daze. "What was that?"

* * *

><p>Back on the island, Drake and Montana snuck away from the rest of the group. Kit, Tessa, and Tony waited for Drake to get done "peeing". Drake somehow sensed the Orb was in a cave close by. "It's in there," Drake said as he pointed at a cave.<p>

They ran to the cave. They felt unsafe. They didn't bring any Pokemon with them, which was a big mistake. They looked into the cave, and they saw a light blue light at the end.

"Let's go," Montana whispered. They walked through the cave. Drake pulled out a flashlight, so they could see any threats. He saw Paras and Parasect crawling all over the walls. The flashlight reflected off many little things on the roof.

"What's that?" Drake asked as he lifted the light of the flashlight. Hundreds of Zubats, Golbats, and Crobats scattered as they sensed the light.

"Ahh!" Montana screamed loudly. The scream echoed through the cave. The Bat Pokemon left the cave in a hurry. Drake covered Montana with his body. Luckily, none of the Pokemon attacked them.

"Let's grab that thing and get out of here," Montana said angrily.

"Agreed," Drake laughed. They got closer and closer to the Orb. As they walked through the cave, six arrows shot at them. Drake saw them coming, and he pushed Montana out of the way. The arrows stuck into the stone walls with ease. They would have easily pierced through their heads.

"Thanks," Montana stuttered. Drake took her hand, helping her get back on her feet. They were now a few feet from the Orb.

"Okay, stay here and I will grab it," Drake ordered. Montana didn't mind letting Drake do all the work, especially after that last move. Drake stepped lightly to the Orb. It was resting on a rock. He swiftly grabbed it, and ran back to Montana.

"Well that went…" Montana said, but was interrupted mid sentence. The cave ceiling fell in. The two frightened trainers ran for their lives.

"Run faster!" Drake ordered. He was behind Montana, making sure she at least made in out. They ran by the Pokemon they saw earlier. They were burrowing underground. _"I didn't know Parasect and Paras_ _could dig,"_ Drake thought to himself. A big boulder from the ceiling fell in between them.

"Drake!" Montana yelled. Drake tried to move around the rock, but found now way to do it.

"Get outta here," Drake ordered Montana.

"I'm not leaving you," Montana cried. The entrance began to block off.

"GO!" Montana turned and ran through the entrance. She ran through just in time, barely missing the entrance being blocked off.

"Drake," Montana sobbed with hard tears falling down her face. She turned around to go find the others.

Inside the cave, Drake saw the entrance cave in. He thought to himself, "_How am I going to get out of here!"_ He dodged another falling stalagmite. Drake looked around for cover, but he couldn't find any. A spec of light hit him in the face. As the cave was falling in, the side had collapsed, opening a exit. He sprinted for the exit. He dove through it, and he made it. He rolled into a bush full of thorns. His skin was bleeding from the thorns.

"Ugh, that didn't feel very good," Drake grunted. He pushed himself up and noticed his elbow was bleeding deeply. He took off his shirt, revealing his muscular body that he got from traveling. He didn't have a six pack or anything, but he wasn't too skinny or overly ripped. He tore his shirt in half, wrapping half around his elbow and the other half around another slightly bloody area. He walked around the island to find Kit, Tessa, Tony, and Montana near the entrance of the cave. He fought his way through the bushes, so he could see them.

He popped out of the bushes, surprising everyone. "Drake!" They yelled in unison. He faintly smiled from being worn out from the tiring run and roll through the bushes. They didn't hug him, avoiding the blood to get all over them.

"I guess I need to wash off," Drake laughed. The group walked back to where the Water Pokemon were playing in the freezing ocean. He stepped into the ice cold water, but he soon ran out shivering.

"I'm guessing it's cold," Kit laughed.

"Yea…Yeah," Drake said, shivering. He grabbed a towel out of his backpack, and his Charizard's Pokeball fell out. He put his Pokemon in his bag, so he made the illusion of his lie he told earlier that day. "I have an idea."

"Charizard, come out!" His Charizard came out of his Pokeball, shooting flames in the air.

"Wow, that thing looks strong," Kit said.

"He is," Montana laughed. "Very."

"So is Drake one of those trainers that thinks he has to have a powerhouse team?" Kit asked, trying not to sound rude.

"Well, he does have a powerful team, but he never forces them to evolve. They all evolve to help or protect him," Montana defended.

"That's understandable," Kit sighed. "I think Pokemon are more powerful when they aren't evolved. They prove themselves a lot better."

"Well, I guess Drake just caught Pokemon that like to evolve," Montana laughed. "You know we had another traveling partner that left before we met you."

"Yeah?" Kit asked.

"She had the same thoughts about evolving as you did," Montana explained. "You two would probably get along." The two girls shared a laugh. Drake had Charizard using Flamethrower on the water, heating it up. The water began to steam, and Drake prepared to jump in.

"Drake, the water is salt water and it will sting!" Tessa yelled. Drake didn't listen, and jumped in anyways.

"OW!" He yelped. He did a cannonball, and he was all cleaned. Now, his cuts burned. He hopped out of the water, grabbing some anti-bacterial ointment out of his bag.

"Let's chill for a few more minutes," Drake suggested as he lay on his towel.

"Okay," Kit answered. Drake closed his eyes and fell asleep.

"Hey, Tana, want to battle?" Kit offered.

"Sure," Montana answered.

"One on one okay?" Kit asked.

"Sure," Montana said. She pulled out a Pokeball.

"Swampert, want to battle?" She asked her swimming Pokemon. Swampert quickly jumped out of the water, ready to battle. "Swam!"

"Poliwhirl, go!" Montana yelled as she threw out a Pokeball. Poliwhirl punched the air. This was his first battle in a while.

"Swampert, use Ice Beam!" Swampert shot a beam of freezing ice at Poliwhirl.

"Poliwhirl, jump and use Body Slam!" Poliwhirl jumped up, dodging the Ice Beam. He slammed his body into Swampert. The two Pokemon collided, and they both rolled in the sand.

"Swampert, use Hydro Pump close range," Kit ordered. Swampert caught itself mid-roll, and blasted a powerful stream of water at Poliwhirl. Poliwhirl fought against the attack, but it was way too strong. Poliwhirl slammed into a palm tree.

"Poli!" Poliwhirl cried as the powerful Hydro Pump was pressing him against the tree.

"Poliwhirl, shoot a Mud Shot to give you space and get out of there," Montana ordered. Poliwhirl shot a beam of mud from his stomach, giving him room to flee. He rolled off of the Hydro Pump.

"Swampert, finish this with an Earthquake!" Kit ordered. Swampert roared, and he smashed the ground with his front paws. The island shook.

"Not more shaking," Drake moaned as he woke up. Swampert's attack hit Poliwhirl, sending him in the air. Poliwhirl fell on the ground, knocked out.

"Poliwhirl!" Montana cried. She comforted her Pokemon. "You did great," She said, recalling him.

"Great battle," Kit complimented.

"You too, are you challenging the league?" Montana asked.

"Yeah, this will be my second one. I challenged Hoenn when I first started, and I placed in the top 16," Kit explained.

"That's cool. I recently decided that gym battling isn't my thing," Montana laughed.

"Yeah, I've been traveling around for a while. It's been two or three years since then," Kit said.

"Well enough chit chat. Let's go," Tony urged. He was ready to leave since they stopped on the island.

"Well, then let's go," Drake laughed. They packed up, and took their places on the Pokemon. Drake was on Gyarados, and the others were on Lapras as they continued their trek to Seafoam Island.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Still sick as ever. I have gotten a ton of writing done. Thank goodness. I plan to have this Arc done by May:) I can't wait. Johto is one of my favorite regions. Again, I'm accepting OCs for Johto Orb Holders. Refer back to Chapter 47 for the guidlines, and the form is also on my profile. And when your on my profile, please participate in my poll. It will help me tremendously:) Thanks:)**

**Q1: What's your favorite region?**

**Q2: What's your favorite non-legendary Pokemon and why?**

**Q3: How do you think the Rocket "war/battle" will go? **


	49. Chapter 49: Celebi's Judgement!

**Drakes** Pokemon on team-

**1. Electabuzz (m) lv.42 Abi: Vital Spirit-Light Screen, Psychic, Electro Ball, Thunderpunch**

**2. Dodrio (m) lv. 44 Abi: Early Bird-Aerial Ace, Quick Attack, Agility, Tri Attack**

**3. Gyarados (f) lv. 44 Abi: Intimidate-Hydro Pump Twister, Aqua Tail, Ice Fang**

**4. Charizard (m) lv.47 Abi: Blaze-Wing Attack, Dragon Pulse, Flamethrower, Slash**

**5. Kadabra (m) lv.45 Abi: Inner Focus-Recover, Psycho Cut, Psybeam, Telekinesis**

**6. Scizor (m) lv.42 Abi: Swarm-Double Team, Metal Claw, Iron Defense, X-scissor**

**Pokemon with Prof**-

**Primeape (m) lv.41 Abi: Anger Point-Seismic Toss, Cross Chop, Rage, Karate Chop**

**Weepinbell (f) lv. 41 Abi: Chlorophyll-Vine Whip, Razor Leaf, Synthesis, Solarbeam**

**Pokemon in the wild:**

**Kangaskhan (f) lv. 43 Abi: Scrappy-Endure, Crunch, Double Hit, Hyper Beam**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 49<strong>

The group was now a day and a half away from Seafoam Island. They made great time, especially for missing the ship that was probably all ready at the Island. "Hey, Kit, where are we?" Drake asked.

"We are coming up on one of the minor islands surrounding Seafoam. This one is called Kalakaua Island. This Island does have a Pokemon Center though, but I'm sure you can't get great service," Tessa butted in, being the travel expert she was.

"Okay, I'll make the transfer there," Drake said. They pulled up on the island. Kit and Drake recalled their Water Pokemon, giving them a short break. The island was a single village. The houses were made out of wood, and Drake could tell that they put a lot of time into them.

"Hello there," a girl said as she walked up to them.

"Hi," Tony said back.

"My name is Rachel, and I am the village leader's daughter. He wishes to see you," she said in monotone.

"Okay?" Drake said, going along with it. They walked to a big hut like house. The roof was made with leaves and whatever plants the island had. They walked into the building, and it was decorated with tribal items. A big darker skinned man looked up with his piercing brown eyes.

"My name is Vincent Kalu," said the man with a deep voice. "This island has recently been visited by dark hearted people. I want to make sure you aren't."

"How?" Drake asked.

"With Celebi of course," laughed the man.

"Celebi?" The group awed out loud.

"Yes. This village was founded after Celebi brought our founder here to replenish it after a huge hurricane. It has forever been our protector," explained the man.

"Aren't there a lot of Celebi?" Kit asked.

"Actually, there is a theory about that. They say there is only one, but it travels through time so much it leaves a little of itself in that period," answered the man. Kit was blown away by the information.

"Celebi, I summon thee to test these children. Test them for their hearts. If they're bad, rid them of the Earth. If they're good, grant them permission on your land!" boomed the man. The wind in the hut picked up. The ceiling turned a faint green. A portal appeared at the top of the hut.

"Bi!" A green Pokemon cried as it came out of the portal. The Pokemon had blue eyes and short white antennas. She floated near the man.

"Celebi, please test them," ordered the man.

"Bi Bi!" The group floated up. Their chest turned green from the inside out.

"What's going on?" Tony trembled. He floated up, but as he reached Celebi he was out down.

"You, my friend, have the purest heart of the all," said Vincent. Tony smiled. Tessa was the next to be put down. With three left, Celebi circled the trainers around itself. Its eyes were a dark green. Kit floated down to the ground as Celebi started to chant.

The last two were Drake and Montana. Montana looked at Drake. They both looked scared. "You okay?" he asked her.

"Yeah," Montana asked. She floated back to the ground. Drake was the only one left.

"_You're the Legendary's Trainer, the chosen one. Where were you when they attacked this village looking for me? Where were you when they turned my friend, Mew, to stone. Where were you…" _Celebi trailed off.

"_Stop right there. I didn't even know about my destiny when they did that to Mew. That event is what triggered Darkrai and Arceus to contact me so early in my life. I am fourteen years old. Past Legendary Trainers were full grown adults that proved themselves. I haven't had my chance yet, and I'm not going to be blamed. Where was the last Legendary Trainer when Mew was attacked. Now, I'm going to do my best to get Mew back. I will never give up, nor will I ever let Team Rocket get to anymore of you!" _Drake yelled inside his mind. Celebi dropped him on the ground. It nodded at Vincent and flew back into the time portal.

"Well you all have good hearts," Vincent stated. "You may proceed on this island for as long as you like." The group bowed, and they left the hut. They went straight to the Pokemon Center.

"Hello," Nurse Joy said.

"We need to rest these two Pokemon," Kit said. Drake had given her Gyarados's Pokeball to her, so he could take his other Pokemon out of storage without her noticing.

"Hey, Gary," Drake said as his picture popped up on the screen.

"Hi," Gary said shortly. His video was breaking up.

"Can you send me my other two for some training?" Drake asked quickly.

"Sure," Gary said hanging up. Two Pokeballs appeared on the transfer platform.

"Why do you need all your Pokemon?" Kit asked.

"Umm," Drake mumbled. He didn't want to tell her about the Team Rocket crisis.

"Drake, I know Team Rocket is after the Legendaries. You forget I study myths and legends. I also know that you're the Legendary's Trainer for his generation. That's a great honor. I also know why you're trying to get to Seafoam so quick. I want to help you," Kit said. Drake was impressed.

"I don't want anyone to get hurt," Drake muttered softly.

"I can take care of myself," Kit laughed.

"We ready to go?" Tony asked impatiently. He may have had the purest heart, but he also was the most impatient.

"Yes," Drake laughed. They were readying Lapras and Gyarados when the chief came running up to them.

"A big storm is heading this way. We can't let you leave!"

"What?" Drake asked.

"Get off your Pokemon. We have thirty minutes to get into the shelters," ordered Vincent. They did as told, even Drake. He wasn't happy about it.

"Montana, we need to get to Seafoam quick," Drake said.

"Drake, we can't. This storm is one of the biggest ones of the year. We can't," She said.

"Well, I am leaving," Drake said before running off.

"Drake!" Montana yelled. Everyone turned around. Drake threw a Pokeball in the air, releasing Gyarados. He hopped on, speeding away from the island.

"We can't let him go by himself," Tessa whined.

"I know," Kit agreed. The storm clouds started to cover the sky. The wind picked up, and the waves began to stride on shore.

"May Arceus be with him," Vincent said before pulling the kids into an underground shelter.

"I'm sorry," Drake grunted as he saw the island disappear over the horizon. He had Gyarados going as fast as possible, but the waves increased in size as they went on. It started to rain. Drake still had no shirt on because he had to use it for his cuts, but he did find a pullover in his backpack. He quickly put the hood over his head.

"Gyarados, use Dragon Dance to increase your strength and speed," Drake ordered. Gyarados did as told. She picked up her speed, and she was fighting the waves better. "Good job." Drake petted his Pokemon.

Drake was a few hours away from Seafoam. The storm didn't quit, only picking up in strength. The waves were almost as tall as Gyarados, splashing Drake easily. A huge wave came upon them. "Use Hydro Pump!" Gyarados unleashed a powerful stream of water. The Hydro Pump blasted through the wave, creating a hole for Gyarados. Water came crashing down on Drake. He was knocked off Gyarados.

"Gyarados!" Drake yelled. She dove underwater, placing Drake back on her head. "Thanks," Drake shivered, He was once again covered in freezing water. After that, the storm began to settle.

* * *

><p>Back on the island, the storm had passed and the group was leaving the island. "Kit, we need to hurry so we can catch up with Drake!" Montana yelled. They rushed on Lapras, and had him going full throttle. "Lapras, try a Ice Beam on the water, so we can go faster!" Kit ordered. Lapras fired a low power Ice beam in front of her, stopping all the waves from resisting her.<p>

"Good job, Lapras!" the group cheered. They were ready to see if Drake made it through the storm.

* * *

><p>Drake had found an island, and was resting. Gyarados was lounging underwater with some other Pokemon. "I wonder if they left yet," Drake said to himself as he was looking into the sun. <em>"Man, Celebi sure was mad at me."<em> Drake chuckled to himself. He thought this was a good time to talk to his team. He threw out all of his Pokemon. Gyarados came up out of the water.

"Okay, as you all know, Kangaskhan has left us for a better purpose. She is protecting the Safari Zone. Now, we are about to face Team Rocket for Articuno. Who knows what Team Rocket will bring to take Articuno? They won't stop. We can't let them get Articuno," Drake commanded. The Pokemon roared. "Charizard, Scizor, and Dodrio y'all are my main fighters this time. Stick with me, but if you have to part ways try to stay with each other. Weepinbell and Kadabra, I want you two to stick by me. Electabuzz and Primeape, I'm letting lose of the reigns. Don't get hurt. Lastly, I want Gyarados to stay in the ocean and make sure they don't get a water escape." Drake looked up and smiled at all of his Pokemon. He saw a figure on the horizon.

"Drake!" He heard. A Lapras pulled up on shore, and his friends ran to greet him. "We thought we would never see you again. That storm was horrible," Montana cried as she hugged Drake tightly.

"How'd y'all get here so quick?" Drake asked.

"I had Lapras use a low power Ice Beam, and she did awesome," Kit explained as she petted Lapras.

"La!" Lapras cried in joy. The group laughed and left the island quickly.

"We should be there in about in an hour or two," Tessa yelled across the sea, alerting Drake. He nodded seriously. He pet Gyarados as he thought about the upcoming battle. He looked up, and saw something weird. He saw smoke coming up from the ocean.

"Guys look," He alerted the group. They all looked up, and their facial expressions turned grim. The ship that left Fuschia was mostly underwater, and the passengers were no where to be seen. Tessa was crying at the sight of the ship.

"They thought I was on that ship," Drake cried.

"It's not your fault. They are horrible people, and they will get what's coming to them soon," Tony said. He was glad that he didn't see any dead bodies or people in the water. That would crush him. He already hated traveling on water, but he couldn't handle seeing people suffering and dead. They floated closer and closer to the island. The group could now see the giant freezing mountians that consumed the island.

"Drake, I see some black things in the water," Montana said. Drake looked up and saw black submarines sticking out of the water.

"They are here already!" Drake yelled. As they got closer, they saw black uniformed people standing along the shore with atleast a hundred Pokemon at their command.

"We have to get on the island another way!" Kit yelled. They heard an explosion come from the island, and smoke filled the sky. It came from the middle of the island. The battle had begun.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Hey! How are you doing? I'm good. I have my one of my state test tomorrow. Ugh! I know short chapter. I just needed a filler in between. Tell me how this chapter was by clicking the review button and writing me a message:) Thanks:)**

**Q1: What's your favorite Pokemon story here on FanFiction? **

**Q2: Who's the best Legendary Bird: Moltres, Articuno, or Zapdos?**

**Q3: Do you have your own Pokemon Fanfic? If so, let me know, and I'll drop by and give it a look:)**


	50. Chapter 50: Revealing of Ancient Law!

**Drakes** Pokemon on team-

**1. Electabuzz (m) lv.42 Abi: Vital Spirit-Light Screen, Psychic, Electro Ball, Thunderpunch**

**2. Dodrio (m) lv. 44 Abi: Early Bird-Aerial Ace, Quick Attack, Agility, Tri Attack**

**3. Gyarados (f) lv. 44 Abi: Intimidate-Hydro Pump, Twister, Aqua Tail, Ice Fang**

**4. Charizard (m) lv.47 Abi: Blaze-Wing Attack, Dragon Pulse, Flamethrower, Slash**

**5. Kadabra (m) lv.45 Abi: Inner Focus-Recover, Psycho Cut, Psybeam, Telekinesis**

**6. Scizor (m) lv.42 Abi: Swarm-Double Team, Metal Claw, Iron Defense, X-scissor**

**Pokemon with Prof**-

**Primeape (m) lv.41 Abi: Anger Point-Seismic Toss, Cross Chop, Rage, Karate Chop**

**Weepinbell (f) lv. 41 Abi: Chlorophyll-Vine Whip, Razor Leaf, Synthesis, Solarbeam**

**Pokemon in the wild:**

**Kangaskhan (f) lv. 43 Abi: Scrappy-Endure, Crunch, Double Hit, Hyper Beam**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 50<strong>

A few days earlier in the Fuschia City jail, the two Rocket Spies and Mason were planning on a break out. "They confiscated our Pokemon, though," Dane said roughly. Mason grunted.

"We will have to get out. The subs have are already near Seafoam," Yuri said. Mason, in his own cell, was thinking deeply.

"So much for the best Rocket Agents, you two are useless. That special training my dad had you two go through was a waste," Mason snarled. He had, obviously, didn't like the two spies.

"Do you know who you are talking to?" Yuri asked, defending herself.

"Yes, and I don't care. You're mom might be the leader, but I think you two got your dad's brain. No wonder he got killed by Giovanni after he let Ash throw Team Rocket down the drain," Mason fired back. Yuri got up, angrier than ever. Dane was sitting down without a care in the world.

"You'll regret that, you sorry little…" Yuri insulted, but was interrupted by a loud explosion.

"What was that?" Dane asked worriedly. He started biting his nails. The door to the cell blasted open. A dozen Team Rocket grunts stood in the door way. They were all under the control of Yuri and Mason.

"You embarrass me," Yuri said. "Stay here, and run away. You don't belong in Team Rocket. I'll tell mom that you got lost and died." Yuri ran out of the room with Mason, leaving her twin behind. He didn't mind. This gave him a reason to leave. He ran out of the room, but the opposite way. He was done with Team Rocket.

Mason and Yuri followed the Rockets out of the prison. They stopped as they made up a plan to get to their submarines.

"I'm not going with you," Mason laughed. The Rockets looked at him like he was an idiot. "My dad may be the Commander of this region, but I have other priorities." Mason released his Charizard and climbed on his back.

"No you don't!" Yuri yelled. Her Pinsir jumped towards Charizard. "Pinsir, use Guillotine!" Pinsir's pincers glowed bright with power, latching onto Charizard's neck. She squeezed, and stopped the air from going into Charizard. Charizard fell on the ground, unconscious.

"Charizard!" Mason yelled. He may not be compassionate towards any of his Pokemon, but he didn't like cheap shots. "Kingler, time to go!" His Kingler snapped his claws in preparation for battle. "Show them a true Guillotine!" Kingler snapped Pinsir between his claws. Pinsir's pincers snapped in half, and he lay limp on the ground with a blood pool forming under her.

"Pinsir!" She ran to her Pokemon's side. She felt her Pinsir's heart. It wasn't beating. "You killed her!" Yuri yelled. The Rocket grunts circled around Mason and Kingler. Yuri was crying for he beloved Pinsir. The Rockets released a dozen genetically enhanced Pokemon: three Arbok, four Weezing, two Gengar, and three Nidoking. They all roared unnaturally. Mason was stuck.

* * *

><p>"Drake, what are we going to do?" Kit asked as they sat still in the ocean before Seafoam Island. Team Rocket was attacking the island in search for Articuno, and the village was being attacked.<p>

"I got it," Drake said. "Everyone get on Gyarados, and we will fly over the submarines and avoid the attacking. We will land near the village and enter the mountains in search of Articuno." Everyone agreed, and gathered on Gyarados. She lifted up of the water, but soon fell from the weight. She wasn't strong enough yet.

"Okay, Charizard, let's go!" Drake yelled. Charizard appeared in the air, flapping his wings. "Can you carry me and Montana?" Drake asked. Charizard nodded, and they jumped on. He pointed at Tony and Tessa.

"Can you carry them too?" Montana asked.

"My Charizard can carry me," Tessa butted in. She released her Charizard and jumped on her. The two Charizards soared over Gyarados.

"New plan," Drake ordered. "Kit and Tony, you two fight against the shore grunts and we will take on the attackers at the village and the cave." The group nodded. "We will cause some distraction," Drake smiled. Gyarados swam towards the subs with all of Kit's Water Pokemon by her side. The Charizards flew over them, hiding in the clouds.

"Go and use Flamethrower!" Drake yelled. The Charizards dove from the sky, using Flamethrower to knock some of the grunts unconscious, and knocking out some of the Pokemon. From the sea, Kit had all the Pokemon using their most powerful attacks. She was also destroying the submarines. Team Rocket had no escape.

"Let's go!" Drake yelled. They flew towards the village battle. The scene was awful. The village buildings were ablaze, and there were citizens running around frantically. Drake saw a large cave entrance where one kid was ordering the citizens into it. They dropped down, landing near him. He swung at Drake as he hopped of Charizard. The boy was as tall as Drake and was bald. His crystal eyes attracted Montana's gaze. He was around 16 years olds.

"What the heck are you doing?" Montana asked furiously.

"Who are you?" asked the boy.

"I am the Legendary's Trainer, and we are here to help," Drake explained. He nodded.

"Well, a tall man with dark hair and blue eyes led a group of grunts into the cave where Articuno lives, so we need to intercept him," said the boy. "My name is Aaron Benson."

"Okay, where is the main fire coming from?" Drake asked.

"They are covering the cave with the surrounding houses," Aaron explained.

"Okay, Montana and Tessa, you two stay here and help the citizens," Drake ordered. He pulled out the freezing Orb out of his backpack. "This is for you." Aaron held the Orb, feeling its power.

"Wooooah," Aaron said as the Orb connected with him.

* * *

><p>In the cave, Articuno opened its eyes. The Orb's presence awakened it. The Legendary was at the top of the mountains, still minutes away from the Rocket attackers.<p>

* * *

><p>"Aaron, release all of your Pokemon and we will fight to the cave," Drake ordered. The two boys called out all of their Pokemon. Aaron had a Squirtle, Phanphy, Jolteon, Pidgeot, Sandslash, and Lickilicky.<p>

"Cool Pokemon," Drake complimented.

"Thanks," Aaron said. "This is their first real battle other than ordinary training." Drake was impressed. The Pokemon looked rather strong. Drake looked up and saw a couple of Nidoking charging them. Their horns were glowing a faint green.

"They are using Megahorn!" Drake yelled. Aaron ducked, dodging one of them. Charizard and Primeape took down the other one.

"Squirtle, use Hydro Pump!" Aaron ordered. His Squirtle jumped off his shoulder and blasted the Nidoking through a house. Gengar using a near house started firing Shadow Balls at the boys.

"Electabuzz, use Light Screen!" Drake yelled before they hit. Electabuzz put his hands in front of the boys, blocking the Shadow Balls. However, they hit the other Pokemon. They took cover.

"Drake, I've noticed these Pokemon aren't normal. They are super strong," Aaron said to Drake. Drake nodded.

"Kadabra, use Psybeam!" Kadabra ducked behind a cart and fired multiple Psybeams, but one only hit the Gengar and didn't do much damage. '

"Pidgeot, take flight and use Twister on the house. Full power," Aaron whispered. Pidgeot tried to lift off the ground, but a few dozen Weezing that were covering the area started firing Sludge Bombs at Pidgeot.

"Dodrio, use Tri Attack. Charizard, use Dragon Pulse. Weepinbell, use Razor Leaf," Drake ordered. The three Pokemon were firing at the floating Pokemon, but they were barely holding them back. Drake looked back, seeing Scizor and Primeape being surrounded by a group of Arbok and Nidoking. Scizor had a Double Team going and was controlling them all. He self made an army of himself. "Aaron, help!"

"I'm on it!" Aaron yelled. "Pidgeot, ready yourself and use Twister when the time comes! Squirtle, use Ice Beam on those Weezing. Sandslash, go help Scizor and Primeape, now! Jolteon, use Shock Wave. Phanphy and Lickilicky, help Sandslash!" The Pokemon did as Aaron told. The three newcomers helped Primeape and Scizor overthrow the group of Arbok and Nidoking within a few minutes. They were soon finding shelter from Shadow Balls and Sludge Bombs. Electabuzz was tiring from the continuous Light Screen.

"Hang on," Drake begged Electabuzz.

"Butterfree, use Sleep Powder!" Montana yelled. She came up from the side of the battle, catching them all by surprise. Butterfree released the Sleep Powder over the Weezing. They all fell to the ground asleep.

"Poliwhirl, use Hypnosis!" Poliwhirl dove into the house where the Gengars were. His swirl spun viciously, knocking the Pokemon out.

"We're all good for now," Montana cheered. Electabuzz let down the Light Screen and fell to the ground.

"You okay?" Drake asked him. He nodded, remaining on the ground. Drake ran up to Montana ran to each other and hugged. "You saved us big time," Drake laughed. The eighteen Pokemon gathered around their trainers. Aaron looked around the village.

"There are minor Pokemon here and there rummaging through trash and such, but no other big threats are around. They must have all moved into the cave," Aaron explained. Drake nodded.

"Where's Tessa?" Drake asked Montana.

"She decided to stay back and help the citizens. Some of them were really hurt," Montana answered softly. Aaron looked worried.

"Did you have family here?" Drake asked.

"I live here. My mom died while she was having me and my twin, but I was the only one that survived. My dad is a drunk that drowned himself months before I was born. I have been raised by my grandma. Now, I am the only trainer in the village, and I'm not even a trainer. My mom left six Pokeballs for each of us when we grew up. I haven't used my sisters yet," Aaron explained.

"So that's why everyone was running away. You are the only fighter," Montana guessed. Aaron nodded in agreement.

"Let's get to the cave," Drake said.

* * *

><p>At the shore, Kit and Tony were battling bravely against the Rockets. The hundred Pokemon they thought were guarding the island turned out to be at least three hundred. Kit had Corsola and Seadra destroying the engines and propellers to the submarines as they were distracting the Rockets. Swampert and Wingull were taking Rockets out left and right. Gyarados and Lapras were firing Hydro Pumps and Ice Beams everywhere. Tony charged into the plethora of black uniformed bodies, not being seen. Kit saw him every once in awhile, and from what she saw he was kicking butt. The young eleven year old was a skilled battler.<p>

Kit turned around to see Gyarados and Lapras being cornered by a large group of Tentacruel. "Crap," she muttered to herself. "You two take them all out!" Lapras and Gyarados turned their fire on the Tentacruel. Kit jumped on Lapras, and ordered Swampert and Wingull to help maintain the Rockets.

* * *

><p>The trio entered the cave cautiously. Their Pokemon filed in behind them. The cave was faintly lit by torches on the wall set by Team Rocket. "Aaron, have Pidgeot wipe out the flames with her wings, and I'll have Charizard help," Drake ordered. Aaron nodded. Pidgeot and Charizard took the lead, flapping their powerful wings. The torches throughout the tunnel burned out.<p>

* * *

><p>Down the tunnel all the Rockets felt the wind, alerting their superiors. "Sir, we have intruders. Take them out?"<p>

"Yes, it's that annoying little brat Drake," Bruce said over speaker. The grunt nodded, sending a few dozen grunts with their partner Pokemon.

* * *

><p>"Drake, maybe we shouldn't get so close to them," Montana said.<p>

"Drake, I agree," Aaron added.

"What do we do?" Drake snarled. He was irritated with them.

"We can have Charizard's tail help us find a different tunnel," Aaron suggested. He picked up a torch, lighting it on Charizard's hot fiery tail. They found a small entrance to a smaller tunnel. It was only big enough for the three trainers.

"Recall them all," Drake ordered. They all did as told, and ducked into the passage. They turned around to see a glow coming from the main tunnel. Within minutes the Rocket group walked straight passed them. Their Pokemon followed them without question. Drake had his hands over both his friends, making sure they weren't heard. Drake's mouth was being covered by Montana and Aaron's hands. They passed and walked towards the entrance.

"Stupid," Drake laughed quietly. They soon released their Pokemon and followed the main path.

* * *

><p>At the top of the mountain, Articuno yawned and stretched its wings. It had no idea what was going on. Out of the three legendary birds, it was the most docile. Articuno heard an explosion outside of its cave wall. It readied itself for anything.<p>

* * *

><p>"Drake, did you here that?" Montana asked. Drake nodded and pointed to the ceiling. Rocks began to crumble from the ceiling, making the group run for cover.<p>

"Hurry!" Aaron bellowed as he found a small cave. He recalled his Pokemon once again. Drake and Montana did the same, and dove into the cave.

"Thank goodness for these small caves," Drake laughed.

"I think it's safe," Aaron said. "We are nearly up there." He looked at a man-made staircase.

"Here we go," Montana sighed.

* * *

><p>"Kit, we have to retreat! The last group from the town showed up as they looked for a way off the island, and their Pokemon are too strong!" Tony yelled at Kit, who was jumping back and forth from Gyarados and Lapras. A single submarine showed up, and was firing water bullets at the two Pokemon.<p>

At the sight of Kit being shot at, Swampert and Wingull ran to her rescue. Wingull took to the sky, trying to fight the weak spot of the submarine. "Wing!" Wingull dove down with a Wing Attack. The Wing Attack sliced one camera in half.

"Good job!" Kit yelled. The missiles abruptly stopped.

"Let's get back on land," Kit ordered. Seadra and Corsola surfaced beside Gyarados. "I want you to take out that sub!" Kit yelled as she stepped foot on land. Tony and his Pokemon were sunning back to her. He had Raticate in his hands, and his Farfetch'd had a bloody wing. Tangrowth was throwing Pokemon left and right with her powerful vines. Electrode was tripping up people and shocking them. They were quite a team.

"We need to hold them back. I have Gyarados, Seadra, and Corsola taking out those subs," Kit explained. Swampert, Lapras, and Wingull started knocking out grunts and their Pokemon to relieve the tension and stress. However, the Pokemon were running straight through the water and ice attacks.

"Electrode, shock them and use Charge Beam!" Electrode began blasting electricity at the soaking Pokemon. The plan worked, and the superior Pokemon began to fall.

"These Pokemon have to be genetically altered. They are way to strong for Team Rocket," Kit said.

* * *

><p>Back in the cave with the citizens, Tessa had her Pokemon standing guard just in case of another attack on the village. Persian was standing by her side. "Thank you," A young girl about the age of six said to Tessa. Tessa looked down and smiled. The girl took Tessa's hand.<p>

"Everything will be okay," Tessa comforted the girl. A Nidoking burst through a house with a Megahorn and Thrash. "Everyone get back!" Persian jumped in front of the attacking Nidoking.

"Persian, use Shadow Ball!" Persian shot the sphere at Nidoking, but he didn't budge. Nidoking charged in anger. "Persian, use Power Gem!" Tessa yelled in desperation. Persian's jewel radiated with power. Hundreds of light rays that resembled gems shot themselves at Nidoking. They threw him back, landing near the ruble of the house.

"Good," Tessa said. Persian rubbed against her leg. Nidoking got up shakily. "Use Night Slash," Tessa ordered. Persian's claw formed a shadow version above it. He slashed violently, slicing Nidoking's horn off. He roared, and fell to the ground.

"_Wow, that was powerful,"_ Tessa said to her self, amazed with her Pokemon. She called all her Pokemon back to the cave. Charizard was wrestling with some Arbok, and knocked them out easily. Sandslash was ambushing Pokemon and grunts as they walked over his holes with his Slash attack. Arbok squeezed the life out of a Weezing, accidentally. Doduo was in the back of the cave helping aide the villagers. Scyther was out finding different opponents, who were no match for him.

* * *

><p>Drake, Montana, and Aaron were a few steps away from the hole in the cave wall. They had their Pokemon ready to go. They snuck in, trying not to attract attention. All their Pokemon were eager to fight.<p>

"I see you have finally got here," Bruce laughed evilly. His two companions followed suit.

"I see you replaced your other two idiots and your son," Drake snarled.

"Don't speak to me of those numbskulls. The Boss's kids are a disgrace as is my own. I guess power skips a generation," Bruce laughed. His two companions began walking towards them.

"Back off," Montana yelled in defense. The two grunts chuckled. Out of the shadows, the grunts Pokemon appeared. They both had a Nidoking, Gengar, Weezing, and Arbok, and two unopened Pokeballs on their belts.

"You two take care of them," Drake ordered, not thinking fully. "I'll take care of him." Drake's team jumped in front of him. Bruce let his team out, but they didn't charge.

On the side, Montana and Aaron's opponents stopped in their tracks. "If you did your homework Drake, you would know that the Orbs can only be found by the Legendary's Trainer or the select Orb Holder. Well, I have a dark gift. They call it they Dark Touch. It's an ancient power that enables me to control the Orbs as well. However, the ancient law is that the Dark Aurer, me, may challenge the current holder of the Orb to a battle for it. And if I win, I get the Orb and only the person who wasn't challenge by me can challenge me back. It's ancient law, and I can not use the Orb if I do not follow," Bruce explained. Montana looked at Drake.

"So, we can just deny your offer to battle," Drake said back.

"You really are an idiot. Ancient law says you must accept. However, I must say it in the right diction, or it will not work. Now all I have to do is figure out which one of you has the Orb," Bruce smiled. Aaron and Drake looked quickly at each other. If Aaron had to battle, it would be his second actual battle.

"You don't have to hide it," Bruce laughed. "My powers include a sixth sense. I knew all along where the Orb was. I just had to wait for one of you to find it. After that I just have to challenge you. Oh and the battle must be in the presence of the Legendary."

"I, Bruce Lang the Dark Aurer, challenge Aaron Benson, the select Orb Holder of Articuno, to a battle for power of the Orb," Bruce said clearly.

"_That must be the order of the saying," _Montana said to herself, remembering the order. The Orb rose out of Aaron's closed backpack. It passed right threw the material like it wasn't there. It floated in between the two trainers and created a field of power over them. Articuno began to glow, but it was still caught in the binds Team Rocket caught it with. They did some damage to it, but it could still battle. Articuno cried loudly. Drake ran to her, but was knocked off his feet by one of the grunts.

"Drake!" Aaron yelled as he pounded his fists against the light blue force field. Nobody could get in, and nobody could get out until the battle was over.

"Try your hardest. If you believe you can beat him, you can. Believe!" Drake yelled.

"Get rid of those two," Bruce ordered. The grunt picked up Drake by his collar and threw him. The other grunt charged Montana, but was stopped by her Pokemon.

"Let's go then, little girl," snickered the grunt.

"What'd you call me?" Montana asked ruthlessly. She got up with her fists rearing to go. The grunt laughed. "Oh yeah, I have Pokemon to punch for me." Poliwhirl jumped up, and punched the grunt in the face, drawing blood.

"How was that?" Montana asked.

Drake was wrestling with the grunt, who had a knife out. He ordered his Pokemon to stay away as long as the knife was out. But Scizor didn't listen. He grabbed the grunts hand with his claw and crushed his wrist, making his drop it. He cried in pain, and his Pokemon jumped to his defense. Drake and Montana began their battles with the grunts.

"So, how many Pokemon do you have?" Bruce asked.

"A full team," Aaron replied nervously. The fate of Articuno rested in his hands.

"Then we will have a 5 on 6 battle," Bruce said. The Orb pulsed with the light blue light.

"I can do this," Aaron reassured himself.

"No you can't," Bruce laughed his evil laugh. He pulled out his first Pokeball. All the Pokemon had been recalled into their respective Pokeballs as the Orb created the field around them.

He laughed and threw the ball in the air. The battle for Articuno had begun.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- I know. Violence in this chapter, but I think it helped with the detail of the battle and the progression. Sorry if that offended anyone:) I personally love this chapter. I have put a lot of thought into this, so please review. It may not be the best, but I still like to here from y'all. Also, WitSicness (formerly RetroCharizard) has posted his first story on his new account. It's pretty amazing. Also, check out JohtoBlue's stories. They are also amazing. Their stories are what stop me from having writers block. I don't steal their ideas, but their writing is awesome. Go check out those stories and leave some feedback. PLEASE REVIEW this CHAPTER!:)**

**Q1: Should I include how Mason gets away, if he does? I havent actually planned to do this, but if you want it then I shall write it. **

**Q2: How do you think the battle will end up?**

**Q3: What's your favorite Pokemon game?**


	51. Chapter 51: A Village in Ruins!

**Drakes** Pokemon on team-

**1. Electabuzz (m) lv.45 Abi: Vital Spirit-Light Screen, Psychic, Discharge, Thunderpunch**

**2. Dodrio (m) lv. 47 Abi: Early Bird-Aerial Ace, Drill Peck, Agility, Tri Attack**

**3. Gyarados (f) lv. 49 Abi: Intimidate-Hydro Pump, Twister, Hyper Beam, Ice Fang**

**4. Charizard (m) lv.51 Abi: Blaze-Wing Attack, Dragon Pulse, Flamethrower, Slash**

**5. Kadabra (m) lv.48 Abi: Inner Focus-Recover, Psycho Cut, Psybeam, Future Sight**

**6. Scizor (m) lv.45 Abi: Swarm-Double Team, Night Slash, Iron Defense, X-scissor**

**Pokemon with Prof**-

**Primeape (m) lv.44 Abi: Anger Point-Seismic Toss, Cross Chop, Rage, Karate Chop**

**Weepinbell (f) lv. 43 Abi: Chlorophyll-Vine Whip, Razor Leaf, Synthesis, Solarbeam**

**Pokemon in the wild:**

**Kangaskhan (f) lv. 43 Abi: Scrappy-Endure, Crunch, Double Hit, Hyper Beam**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 51<strong>

In front of the Safari Zone lay dozens of Team Rocket grunts. Earlier that evening, Yuri and Mason got into an argument, resulting in the death of her partner: Pinsir. Yuri and her team, a whole eight people, ran from the scene as Mason tore through the Rockets with his powerhouse team. His Kingler's pincers were dripping with blood as Rhyperior and Nidoking's horns were. Beedrill hovered around Mason, who was holding a grunt by the collar.

"Give me your PokeDex," Mason ordered. The man was stabbed in the stomach. He was holding the wound tightly. He pulled out his PokeDex. "Thanks." Mason tossed him to the ground. The grunt began crawling away.

"Dad, this is Mason. That witch, Yuri, betrayed me. But your not man enough to stand up for me, so I'm going to do it myself. Oh and when you see Yuri, ask her how her Pinsir is doing," Mason said into the black PokeDex. Mason crushed the PokeDex under his foot. The grunt was still trying to crawl away.

"End it," he ordered Beedrill. Beedrill took her long needle, and struck the man with it, ending his life.

"Let's go," Mason ordered. He recalled all of his Pokemon and ran off. He knew where the Rocket's base was, and he was going to tear it down with his own to hands.

* * *

><p>Drake's Charizard was going against the one of the grunt's Nidoking. They were bashing and fighting, blow after blow. Montana and her Poliwhirl were doing the same with their grunt. Their other Pokemon were fighting with the rest of the grunts' Pokemon.<p>

Aaron stood still as Bruce threw out his first Pokemon. The Pokeball revealed a Tauros, and a larger Tauros at that.

"How is it so big?" Aaron asked.

"Secret of Team Rockets," Bruce laughed. His Tauros rushed Aaron ruthlessly.

"Lickilicky, go!" Aaron yelled. His big and pink Pokemon came out. Lickilicky looked dumbly at the charging Tauros. Tauros rammed into Lickilicky, but was blown back. Her stomach was a good defense.

"Well, attack with Chip Away!" Lickilicky lunged at Tauros with her tongue, feet, and fists. Tauros was fast, yet he was smacked across the face with her tongue. Tauros was angered.

"Tauros, use Ice Beam!" Tauros jumped in the air, over Lickilicky's fist. His three jewels turned light blue, and he fired a powerful Ice Beam at Lickilicky.

"Jump!" Aaron ordered. Lickilicky jumped, but to no avail. Her jump was a couple of inches on the ground. Lickilicky's feet were frozen to the ground. She pulled up as hard as she could, but the ice was too thick.

"Earthquake!" Bruce yelled. Tauros stomped the ground powerfully. The stomps created waves in the ground that hit Lickilicky, sending her flying.

"Lickilicky, use Rollout," Aaron ordered. She rolled into a perfect ball, and her momentum carried her back. She bounced off the force field, flying towards Tauros. Tauros's eyes widened as he was knocked back by the huge rolling Lickilicky.

"Tauros, use Zen Headbutt!" Tauros charged the rolling Lickilicky. Tauros's three jewels radiated pink, giving him a pink aura. They collided, shaking the force field. Drake and Montana looked at the battle, but were knocked down by their own opposing Rocket grunts.

* * *

><p>"That's it," Drake grunted. He punched the man in the face. He then ordered his Pokemon to go all out attack. The grunt's Pokemon were outnumbered and powered. The grunt tackled Drake, but was thrown back into the cave wall by Weepinbell.<p>

Montana wrestled with her grunt, being helped by Poliwhirl. Poliwhirl threw the grunt off her easily. The grunt ordered his Pokemon to kill them all.

"Not gonna be that easy," Montana laughed. Her Pokemon pounced on the grunt's. They were smaller, but they weren't weaker than them. The grunt charged Montana once again.

"Poliwhirl!" Montana yelled. Poliwhirl fired a Mud Shot at the grunt, knocking him back. Poliwhirl ran towards Montana. As he ran, he stepped on a strange water colored rock. When he stepped on it, it began to glow. Montana ran to him quickly. He glowed bright. The rock merged with his body, and soon disappeared into his body. He grew. His muscles doubled in size and strength. He was now a Poliwrath.

"Wrath!" He grunted as he dove for the grunt and beat the sense out of him with his newly learned Submission attack. Montana was amazed by her new Pokemon.

* * *

><p>Inside the field, Lickilicky and Tauros were bouncing off each other as the Rollout and Zen Headbutt clashed. Lickilicky took a good hit and unrolled. She lay on the ground unconscious.<p>

"Return," Aaron sighed. If he was going to win, he needed to do better. Tauros was tired, but rammed his foot against the ground, ready for more.

"Sandslash, go!" Aaron yelled as he threw out his next Pokeball.

"You are no match for me," Bruce laughed. Tauros grunted and snorted at his new opponent.

"Sandslash, use Crush Claw," Aaron ordered. Sandslash charged Tauros, not afraid of the Pokemon's enhanced size and power. Sandslash jumped in the air.

"Ice Beam now!" Bruce yelled. Tauros fired the ice cold beam at Sandslash. Sandslash brought his powerful Crush Claw down on the blast, but the blast knocked her down to the ground.

"Earthquake!" Tauros smashed the ground with his hooves. Waves on energy flew through the ground, and blasted Sandslash into the air.

"Slash!" She cried as she was tossed in mid air.

"Hurry and use a Crush Claw and Rollout combo!" Aaron ordered. Sandslash rolled up, falling towards Tauros.

"Handle this with Zen Headbutt," Bruce said cockily. Tauros regained his pink aura and jumped at Sandslash with pure power. Sandslash and Tauros hit in mid air, but Sandslash, being the expert in rolling, bounced of the powerful attack and unrolled. Her claws glowed bright as they gathered strength. She pounded them across Tauros's back, sending his crashing. Tauros was out.

"Return," Bruce ordered roughly. He pulled out another Pokeball. He tossed it up and revealed his Kabutops. Kabutops slashed his scythes together. He was a little bigger than the average Kabutops as well.

"Meet Kabutops. In his time, he was known as a predator to all," Bruce explained. Aaron was amazed. Sandslash wasn't amazed at all. He mocked Kabutops by hitting his claws together.

"Sandslash, use Sand Tomb!" Sandslash rolled up, but turned sideways. She spun until dirt rose into the sky. She controlled it with her mind, sending it towards Kabutops.

"Use Water Jet to get out of it!" Kabutops grunted and jumped. Water surrounded his body, launching him through the attack and hitting Sandslash quicker than a Snorlax running to his next meal, which was very fast. Sandslash landed near the edge of the field, and struggled to stand. But he wasn't going to give up.

"Sandslash, use Rollout again!" Aaron bellowed. Sandslash rolled up again, heading towards Kabutops. Kabutops stood still, taking the hit.

"Kabutops, use Mega Drain and Slash," Bruce ordered. Kabutops's eyes gave off a light green aura as well as Sandslash's rolling body. Sandslash stopped rolling, and laid on the ground.

"Finish her!" Kabutops raised one scythe and slashed at the tired Pokemon.

"Fight back with Slash!" Sandslash flipped onto her back, blocking the scythe with her two claws. Kabutops pushed harder and with his superior power, cut threw her claws. Sandslash cried and was tossed back to Aaron's feet. Her claws remained under Kabutops feet.

"Return, girl," Aaron said as a red light sucked Sandslash into the her ball.

"Go, Squirtle!" Squirtle popped out of his ball, and began dancing like a ballerina, spinning and jumped joyfully. "Squirtle, this is a serious match. Please stop and battle hard!" Squirtle glared at Aaron and took a battle stance.

"So, we have a dancing Squirtle? How do expect to beat me?" Bruce asked. Aaron's face reddened.

"Squirtle, show them with a Hydro Pump!" Squirtle had different variations of Hydro Pump, but he decided to use the power version of it. He unleashed the stream of water, which blasted Kabutops into the force field, pushing him roughly against it.

"Try an Aqua Jet to push yourself off!" Bruce yelled. Kabutops began to use the Hydro Pump as a source of power, but Squirtle had a twist up his sleeve.

Without Aaron's orders, Squirtle fed an Ice Beam into the Hydro Pump, freezing the water before it got to Kabutops, making him freeze to the force field. "Good job, Squirtle!"

"Kabutops, use Endure!" Bruce yelled. However, Kabutops, with all the ice, couldn't hear. Kabutops tried to move, but the ice was too strong.

"Squirtle, use Brick Break!" Squirtle charged the ice covered Kabutops as he tried to wiggle free, but to no avail. Squirtle's fist glowed bright with power as he smashed the ice into chunks, and knocked Kabutops out.

"You're done," Bruce grunted as he recalled Kabutops. "Go, Gengar!" He tossed a Pokeball into the air, releasing a dark purple colored Pokemon. Gengar stood before Aaron, staring with his piercing red eyes. Gengar chuckled at Squirtle jumped in front of him in defense for Aaron.

"That little turtle can't stand Gengar's intense power and my strategy," Bruce laughed. Squirtle shot a stream of water at Bruce, but Gengar easily deflected it. "Gengar, use Dark Pulse!" Gengar materialized a pulsing sphere made of dark energy, firing it at the Squirtle.

"Time to use Ice Beam!" Aaron yelled. Squirtle shot the freezing blast at the Dark Pulse, connecting with it in the middle. The two attacks pushed and struggled. Squirtle was pushing his hardest, yet Gengar was smiling creepily.

"Gengar, join together the Dark Pulse with Shadow Ball!" Gengar formed a ball of shadows in his hands. He shot it behind the attacks, pushing the Ice Beam back even closer to Squirtle.

"Squirtle, freeze them now," Aaron ordered like he planned for Bruce to use the combination. Since Squirtle came into battle, he gained a new sense of confidence. Squirtle urged his Ice Beam over the opposing attacks, freezing them in place. "Hydro Pump!" Squirtle pumped gallons of water out of his body, pushing the frozen attacks at their sender. Gengar dodged by disappearing into thin air, letting the attacks crash into the force field.

"Squirtle, don't lose focus!" Aaron ordered. Squirtle began looking around frantically for the Ghost Pokemon.

"Gengar, use Hypnosis," Bruce ordered calmly. Gengar appeared in front of Squirtle; his eyes glowed bright red, hypnotizing him. Squirtle fell to the ground.

* * *

><p>Drake looked over to the field where the battle was happening. "Crap," he mumbled to himself. The grunt was reduced down to two Pokemon as Drake still had Dodrio, Charizard, Primeape, and Scizor. They fought on, hoping Aaron could pull through.<p>

Montana's grunt only had one more Pokemon: Weezing. She had Poliwrath and Vulpix, her two most trusted Pokemon at her side. Every move the grunt made, Montana had a counter.

* * *

><p>Kit was on top of Gyarados. She was fighting off three more submarines. Tony was fighting off grunt after grunt, but they were recovering and attacking even harder then before.<p>

"Stop fighting. We are more powerful than all of you," a voice boomed out of the sub

"Kit! That sounds like Yuri, one of Team Rocket's spies," Tony yelled.

"Is she something we need to be worried about?" Kit asked.

"Her Pinsir is pretty strong, but you can take her!" Tony yelled. He was thrown to the ground by a big grunt. He reared back to punch the eleven year old who was ruining their plans. Swampert tackled the grunt off Tony, and froze him solid. Tony thanked the Pokemon and turned back to fight more of the mob. He healed most of his Pokemon's injuries as the grunts retreated to recover, so he was good for a while. They had taken care of the superior Pokemon during the water-electricity combo.

* * *

><p>"Squirtle, wake up!" Aaron yelled as loud as he could. Squirtle twitched slightly, but didn't wake.<p>

"Time for Squirtle to have some nightmares," Bruce laughed. "Gengar, use Dream Eater until he wakes, and then use Dark Pulse!" Gengar's eyes pulsed red. Squirtle squirmed roughly. His energy was being drained as his worst fears invaded his mind. The thought of his abusive trainer before Aaron chewed at his mind. A thought and memory he had fought so hard to keep back. Squirtle awoke. He couldn't stand.

"Squirtle! Please, you have to get up and fight!" Aaron yelled. Gengar prepared the Dark Pulse. This time it was a spiral of dark energy, trying to knock out Squirtle.

"Use Hydro Pump!" Squirtle retreated into his shell. He began to spin slowly. Water pumped from the five holes. They swirled, knocking the Dark Pulse away. Squirtle's Hydro Pump slammed Gengar into the force field. He pushed up against the Ghost with his water, causing immense damage. Gengar fought back, but to no avail. The two Pokemon fell to the ground, fainted.

"Return!" The trainer's yelled. Their Pokemon returned to their Pokeballs.

"It's a two on three now," Aaron grinned. Bruce chuckled and sent out his next Pokemon: Rhyperior. The Pokemon roared. Aaron didn't have any type advantage Pokemon, so he decided to go with his most gutsy Pokemon.

"Phanphy, it's your turn!" Phanphy popped onto the field, rolling around. Phanphy stared down Rhyperior, not even intimidated by his immense size and power. Rhyperior struck down and barely missed Phanphy after he jumped away from the huge fist.

"Some control huh?" Aaron joked. Bruce smirked.

"Rhyperior, use Hyper Beam!" Rhyperior charged up his energy, about to blast a powerful beam towards the tiny Pokemon.

"Phanphy, use Rollout to dodge," Aaron ordered quickly. Phanphy swiftly rolled into a ball. Rhyperior blasted the Hyper Beam across the field. He was giving his all. After this attack he would be immobile for a coupled of turns. Phanphy rolled around the area, dodging the attack. He was getting closed in though. As he rolled, he got closer to Rhyperior, who still had energy to swing his fists. A punch from him would send Phanphy flying.

"Phanphy, build your momentum and roll on the sides of the force field!" Aaron yelled quickly. Phanphy tried to do as ordered, but failed. Phanphy wasn't experienced enough to do such an advanced move. He rolled straight through Rhyperior's legs. Rhyperior's Hyper Beam faded away, leaving a path of destruction. Phanphy banged roughly against the huge Pokemon, but Rhyperior stood strong.

"Phanphy, use Slam as hard as you can!" Aaron ordered. He couldn't let Arceus and Drake down. Phanphy launched himself at Rhyperior's stomach. He hit, but again didn't do much damage.

"Rhyperior, use Hammer Arm!" Phanphy charged for another attack, but was surprised by Rhyperior's arm as it smacked him against the force field. Phanphy slid down the turquoise force field, nearly down for the count.

"Phanphy, can you use it?" Aaron asked his hurting Pokemon. Phanphy barely stood, nodding his head. "Phanphy, use Last Resort!" Phanphy searched deep down within himself, drawing power from his spirit. He glowed bright, so bright that Rhyperior couldn't look at him. Phanphy, with his target being blind, used his last bit of energy in an all out attack. After the attack, Phanphy lat on the ground as Rhyperior was standing from the attack.

"Good job, buddy," Aaron sighed. _"Great, now I have two Pokemon with no way to beat a Rock type. Who should I pick, Pidgeot or Jolteon?" _Aaron fiddled around both Pokemon.

"Please, hurry up," Bruce ordered. "I have other things to do!" Aaron knew that Pidgeot would have a double disadvantage with him being able to fly high.

"Jolteon, go!" Jolteon popped out of the Pokeball, growling at Rhyperior.

"A Jolteon has no chance at beating Rhyperior. You might as well just give up," Bruce laughed menacingly. Aaron grunted. Jolteon was angered, firing a strong Thunder at Rhyperior. However, Rhyperior took the hit full force and wasn't affected.

"Rhyperior, use Earthquake!" Rhyperior's fist surged with power as it crushed the ground, creating a ripple effect. Jolteon was thrown from the ground harshly.

"Jolteon, fire a Shadow Ball and Thunder combo!" In mid air, Jolteon formed a Shadow Ball, and then blasted it forward with his powerful Thunder. Rhyperior was too slow to react, so the combination attack knocked him backwards but not to the ground. Rhyperior grunted in anger.

"Finish this with Hammer Arm!" Rhyperior, with a glowing arm, smacked Jolteon out of the sky with great speed. "My Rhyperior isn't as slow as you think," Bruce laughed.

Jolteon bounced off and on the ground until he reached Aaron's feet. Jolteon had no energy to stand. The powerful Earthquake and Hammer Arm were too much for him. Jolteon cried softly as his head hit the floor.

"You tried your best," Aaron cried. He was now down to one Pokemon.

"Last Pokemon, Aaron," Bruce said. "You better make it a good one." Aaron pulled out a Pokeball and threw it in the air. His strong yet elegant Pidgeot appeared. He was ready for battle.

"Rhyperior, use Hyper Beam and finish this quick!" Bruce yelled powerfully. He could smell victory. Rhyperior charged up for another Hyper Beam.

"Pidgeot, use your speed to dodge until you can use a Wing Attack close up," Aaron ordered. Pidgeot moved quickly as Rhyperior shot the Hyper Beam at him. Pidgeot was twice as quick as Phanphy, so he easily dodged the Hyper Beam. Pidgeot closed in on Rhyperior and struck him a few times before he fell to the ground.

"What the-," Bruce asked.

"Two Hyper Beams and the amount of health he has lost in this battle is too great," Aaron explained. "Even an enhanced Pokemon has limits." Rhyperior looked weakly at Bruce, who was furious with the turn of events. Aaron bided his time just right and hit just when he needed.

"Rhyperior, can you battle?" Bruce asked. Rhyperior stood with a little energy left.

"Pidgeot, end this with a Twister!"

"Rhyperior, use Hammer Arm!" Pidgeot spun quickly, creating a powerful Twister around his body, a new way of performing Twister. Rhyperior punched forcefully into the air, colliding with the Twister. Pidgeot took the hit, but it gave him just enough time to spread the Twister along Rhyperior's rock hard body. The Twister swirled, damaging Rhyperior greatly. Rhyperior fell as the Twister stopped holding him up. The mighty Pokemon was out.

"Return," Bruce grumbled. "Aerodactyl, end this!" His ancient Pokemon came out of the ball. This Pokemon made a good match against Zapdos during the Power Plant battle. Aaron was amazed at the Pokemon's existence.

"How in the heck?" Aaron asked.

"If you knew anything, you would know that extinct Pokemon are no longer extinct. Our new region Professor, Gary Oak, made an island in every region where that region's extinct Pokemon live in peace," Bruce explained. "I stole this baby when she was just hatched." Aerodactyl roared loudly, shaking the force field. Pidgeot didn't look frightened.

"Pidgeot, use Twister again, but don't get close!" Pidgeot flapped his wings, stating a horizontal Twister from his wings. The Twister closed in on Aerodactyl.

"Aerodactyl, use Agility to dodge!" Aerodactyl moved faster than the speed of light. The Twister hit the force field, diminishing on contact. The giant flying Pokemon appeared behind Pidgeot.

"Now, use Crunch!" Aerodactyl snapped his hard jaw of the back of Pidgeot, making him cry in agony. Pidgeot and Aerodactyl fell the ground. Pidgeot pried Aerodactyl off before they hit the ground. Aerodactyl quickly regained his position in the sky, but Pidgeot's wing was bleeding heavily.

"Use Roost!" Aaron yelled in shock. Pidgeot's feathers turned a light blue. His injuries were slightly healed. He was able to return to the sky. Aerodactyl looked ready to battle while Pidgeot was barely holding on.

"Pidgeot, use Wing Attack!" Aaron yelled up into the sky. Pidgeot darted towards Aerodactyl.

* * *

><p>"Aaron!" Montana yelled as she saw the attack, knowing it was the wrong move. She darted towards the force field. Her Rocket was on the ground along with all his Pokemon. The two Pokeballs on his belt remained intact.<p>

Drake's Scizor finished off his grunt's last Pokemon. Drake recalled his team and ran to Montana "What's going on?" Drake asked. "I was too busy."

"Aaron just made a fatal move," Montana whimpered. They now stood beside the field, blocked by the light blue aura. The Orb pulsed rapidly as Pidgeot moved towards Aerodactyl. It knew that the battled would soon be over.

In the force field, Bruce put his black PokeDex up to his ear. "Strategic retreat," he said into the PokeDex. Drake and Montana looked back and saw their grunts stand. They pulled off one of their two remaining Pokeballs. A Fearow came out of each one.

"See ya around loser," a grunt called to Drake. The grunts got on the Fearow's back and lifted into the sky.

"Drill Run!" They ordered simultaneously. Both Fearow spun rapidly. They cracked their way through the rock ceiling. Rocks fell to the ground. Drake and Montana were forced to run for cover.

* * *

><p>By the beach, Kit and Tony were battling off the submarines and Rocket grunts. Their Pokemon were exhausted and the Rocket Pokemon seemed to come continuously without stopping. "Tony, we have to fall back. They are too strong," Kit cried. Both strong trainers looked around. The submarines had powerful man made Hydro Pumps shooting streams of water at the opposing Pokemon. The Tentacruel fought violently towards them as well. The grunts and their Pokemon were pushing their way towards the trainer's front line.<p>

"Let me call Drake," Tony said. Kit continued to fight off grunts as Tony pulled out his blue PokeDex.

"Drake!" Tony yelled as he could barely hear over the loud smashing sound.

"What!"

"We have to go. They have hundreds of grunts here. Plus, their Tentacruel and submarines are pushing through too. We had them until the subs came," Tony explained. Drake hesitated.

"Okay, get to safety. Return to that island we were at right before we saw the ship," Drake ordered. "Pick up Tessa!" Drake hung up quickly as an loud bang took his attention away from the call.

"We are good to go," Tony said. Kit nodded and recalled her Pokemon that were on land. Tony recalled all of his. They sprinted towards the shore, where they could see Gyarados, Lapras, Corsola, Seadra fighting off the mob of Tentacruel and subs. There were now five Tentacruel and four submarines.

"Time to go!" Kit yelled. She recalled every one of her Pokemon.

"Gyarados, I know I'm not your trainer, but I need you," Kit begged. Gyarados leaned her head down, approving of Kit's orders. Kit and Tony ran on ton of Gyarados, holding on tightly. Kit looked back and all the grunts had their black PokeDexes to their ears. They all nodded.

"What's going on?" Tony asked. Kit shrugged. The submarines dove down into the water once again. They sped of into the deep abyss. The five Tentacruel were joined by their grunts and more Grunts released their Tentacruel into the water. They all sped off in the opposite direction. Luckily, Gyarados hid just in time or the grunts would have spotted them. The remaining grunts on land released their Fearow. The bird Pokemon cried loudly. The grunts took their place on the backs of their Pokemon. The Fearow flew swiftly into the sky, disappearing within the blinding sunset.

"They're all gone," Kit said amazed. "Let's go."

"We have to go pick up Tessa," Tony ordered. Kit ordered Gyarados into the village.

When they got to the village, Tessa was still in the large cave with all the surviving villagers. Tessa hugged her friends as they jumped off Gyarados. "What's going on? I saw the Rockets fly off on their Fearow. Did we win?" Tessa asked as her adrenaline kicked in. She was excited to see her friends.

"I don't know," Kit answered.

"When I talked to Drake it didn't sound good." Tony explained. They all looked at the mountains.

"I wonder what's going on up there," Tessa wondered out loud.

* * *

><p>"Aerodactyl, counter with Ancientpower and end this!" Bruce yelled. Aerodactyl's eyes turned a mystical color, a mixture between green and blue. Large boulders appeared beside him. He fired them at Pidgeot as attacked. Pidgeot fought hard against the rocks, but was overwhelmed. He fell to the ground with Aerodactyl staring at his limp body.<p>

"This battle is over," Bruce said. Drake and Montana ran back to the force field, but the Orb pulsed out its light blue aura. The pulses knocked Drake and Montana down roughly. They scraped against the rough floor. Aaron quickly recalled Pidgeot as the force field stopped abruptly and sent him to the ground. Bruce pushed against the pulses as the Orb floated into his hands.

"I now control Articuno!" He yelled as the Orb came into his hands. Articuno shrieked loudly and began to tremble. Montana's tears were flowing down her cheeks.

"This can't be," Drake whimpered. Articuno's eyes darkened as Bruce's dark powers filled the Orb, turning it a dark blue.

"I shall leave now. Drake, good luck finding Moltres," Bruce said as he climbed on Articuno's back. He ordered the Legendary to fly. Articuno flew through the ceiling without any struggle. Rocks fell from the ceiling, trying to claim the trainer's lives. Drake got up quickly, still in shock. His adrenaline helped him use his Psychic powers efficiently. He put both hands up and his Psychic powers created a strong force field. Kadabra popped out of his ball, lending a hand.

At the village, everyone saw Articuno leave the mountain with Bruce on its back. They were all shocked and scared. Articuno left behind a light snow, making everyone shudder from the cold.

The rocks stopped falling. Drake picked up Montana and Aaron followed behind.

"I'm sorry," Aaron cried. "I'm not strong enough to be an Orb Holder." Drake stopped in his tracks.

"Stop feeling sorry for yourself. We can't do anything about it. Ancient Law is powerful and unbreakable. This should make you determined to become stronger, so you can show him next time," Drake said. He was tired, but he knew everyone was. Aaron needed to realize there was nothing they could do about it, and that was the only way he could get it in his head.

"Arceus, I'm sorry," He whispered softly to where Aaron couldn't hear him. They followed the light path, exiting the mountains. The village was in the cave, surrounding a fire. Snow covered the ground and the debris from the battles.

Drake put Montana near the fire. Aaron and Drake sat beside her. Tony, Kit, and Tessa joined them. They told their tale, explained Ancient Law and that there was nothing they could do. Tessa and Aaron used a blanket, covering both of them.

"We can stay and help, but we have to find Moltres. I have a feeling something bad has happened," Drake said. The villagers seemed angry, but they got the message that they could do nothing to help nor change the end of the battle. Their village of one hundred and fifty people was now almost one hundred. They lost nearly fifty lives during the first strike of the Rockets.

"I'm so sorry," Aaron cried. He just couldn't get over the fact that it was his fault that Articuno was gone and in the hands of Team Rocket. The trainers and some villagers gathered supplies from the remaining houses. They started fires and kept everyone warm. The snow stopped about midnight, and the trainers fell asleep, exhausted from the day events.

* * *

><p>"<em>Drake, wake up," a voice said in his head. <em>

"_What?" Drake said. _

"_I saw the battle," the voice faded away. _

"_And? I tried my best. No one told me about Ancient Law. That affected the whole battle. And why did you pick Aaron?" Drake asked angrily. _

"_Ask him. There are reasons to my decisions. Aaron has a long way to go, but he has an impressive future ahead of him." _

"_Arceus, what do we do now?" Drake asked. _

"_Let go. Articuno is beyond help at this point. You can't challenge Bruce until you find him with the Orb, and I'm willing to bet that he isn't going to carry it around like that ridiculous bag thing girls carry around for fashion," Arceus answered. _

"_Okay. I'm heading to Cinnabar in the morning. Is that where Moltres still is?" Drake asked as his mind tiring from the conversation. _

"_No, Moltres was captured. The Rockets used a new style of capture a few months back that proved to powerful for it. Its orb, however, is still hidden." Drake tried to say something back, but his mind was weak from the use of his Psychic power earlier. _

* * *

><p>Drake woke up. He restarted the fires, covered up people, and laid back down. Tessa and Aaron were snuggling under the closest blanket. Tony was sharing a blanket with a few little kids. Kit and Montana were under his blanket along with another villager.<p>

"I promise. I will get Articuno back," Drake breathed as he fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- It feels so good to be back. I wrote this chapter just for you, my readers. There may be few of you, but you all have no clue how much inspiration you are for me. So please review. I need some inspiration big time. Now, time to explain my monthly abscense (sorry for the spelling). A couple of weeks ago, my cousin and her son were driving in Dallas to visit my grandparents. Well a drunk driver hit them on the highway. It was a bad wreck. They both died. That is why I have been gone. I've went to therapy. I'm on okay terms with it. It still brings tears to my eyes as I write this, but I thought y'all should know. Please review for this chapter:)**

**Q1: Did you miss me? I sure did miss you:)**

**Q2: How'd the battle turn out? Was it what you expected or did I surprise you?**

**Q3: Truthfully, do you like Cheese? I love it:D**


	52. Chapter 52: Cleanup, Cleanup!

**Drakes** Pokemon on team-

**1. Electabuzz (m) lv.49 Abi: Vital Spirit-Light Screen, Psychic, Discharge, Thunderpunch**

**2. Dodrio (m) lv. 51 Abi: Early Bird-Aerial Ace, Drill Peck, Agility, Tri Attack**

**3. Gyarados (f) lv. 54 Abi: Intimidate-Hydro Pump, Twister, Hyper Beam, Ice Fang**

**4. Charizard (m) lv.55 Abi: Blaze-Wing Attack, Dragon Pulse, Flamethrower, Slash**

**5. Kadabra (m) lv.52 Abi: Inner Focus-Recover, Psycho Cut, Psybeam, Future Sight**

**6. Scizor (m) lv.50 Abi: Swarm-Double Team, Night Slash, Iron Defense, X-scissor**

**Pokemon with Prof**-

**Primeape (m) lv.48 Abi: Anger Point-Seismic Toss, Cross Chop, Rage, Karate Chop**

**Weepinbell (f) lv. 49 Abi: Chlorophyll-Vine Whip, Razor Leaf, Synthesis, Solarbeam**

**Pokemon in the wild:**

**Kangaskhan (f) lv. 43 Abi: Scrappy-Endure, Crunch, Double Hit, Hyper Beam**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 52 <strong>

"So, what's the plan?" Tony asked as the sun came up over the icy mountains. Snow was patched around the ground. Pieces of wood were scattered, roofs from houses were on the ground, and there were even some limp, lifeless Pokemon. Tessa and Aaron were warming their hands as they awaited Drake's decision.

"We need to help this village as much a possible, but we need to get to Cinnabar," Drake contemplated out loud.

Montana butted in, "Well, how about we stay for the day, help out, and then leave bright and early." The group seemed to like this idea, so they went with it.

"Okay, well our Pokemon need to be healed. Aaron, surely there is a healer in this village," Drake said.

"Yeah, that's me," Aaron answered softly.

"Oh okay. Well let's get all the working villagers in groups and start assigning jobs," Drake said to Tessa as she was the one with the best connection with the heartbroken villagers. Tessa left to go talk to the villagers.

"Aaron, set up a spot and start healing," Drake ordered. He wasn't trying to be bossy, but they didn't have time to lose.

"Montana, what do you want to do?" Montana looked around.

"I want to help clean up the dead Pokemon," She said with her head down. Drake nodded.

"Tony?"

"I can help control the kids. Cause I'm not strong enough to move any of this stuff," Tony suggested.

"Good idea," Drake agreed.

"What about you, Kit?"

"Well, the Ocean is severely damaged from that ship's oil, and the submarines battling. I could clean it up," Kit offered. Drake nodded again. At that time, Tessa returned with the men and more work savvy women.

"Okay, Montana is going to give all these dead Pokemon good burials. Kit is going to clean the ocean from all the oil and battled debris. Kit is healing the Pokemon that fought. I am going to clean of the debris on land. Tessa, what are you doing?"

"I going to use your Gyarados to travel to other islands and get supplies." Drake nodded.

"I need most men to stay with me. I need one or two to go with Tessa. Montana may need a lot of help as there are a lot of deaths out there. Kit, do you need help?"

"Only if they have their own water Pokemon," Kit said. She gave all her Pokemon to Aaron, except Lapras.

"Well, I have a Dewgong," a skinny girl said. She was probably under the age of ten, but Kit let her come along.

The groups split up. Drake had most men and some women. Tessa had a burly woman and muscled man. Montana had the village priest with her along with many women that had experience in that expertise. Tony took the kids into the cave and played with them. Kit and Rachel, the skinny girl, left to clean the ocean. And Aaron walked to the beach, so he would have more room.

* * *

><p>"Okay, we need to put everything in a pile. Put everything that is reusable for building in one. Put everything that's not reusable for building but burnable over here. And then put all the trash right in the middle," Drake ordered. He and the men worked hard. Lifting, pushing, and throwing made them sweat like hogs. Drake soon took off his shirt as most of the men did. The debris looked lighter than it was. Drake was killing himself just picking up the small stuff. Another teenage boy walked up to him and began to help him out.<p>

"Two people doing this is easier than one," Drake laughed. The boy laughed.

"So, how was it in there?" asked the boy. He was probably a year older than Drake and had light blond hair. His eyes were brown and he wore swimming trunks.

"Umm, it was intense. Yeah, intense," Drake answered as best he could. Something that traumatic was hard to explain.

"I wish I had a Pokemon so bad," sight the boy.

"Why don't you?" Drake grunted as they picked up another big hunk of wood that was previously part of a wall in a house.

"We don't get Pokeballs here. Since people figured out how to fly without the move Fly, they stopped coming here," answered the boy.

"So?"

"So, they forgot about us," sighed the boy.

"Well, how about I lend you a Pokeball and one of my Pokemon to help you out," Drake offered.

"Really!" exclaimed the boy. Drake nodded.

"I could also have Charizard or Gyarados fly us anywhere." The boy stuck out his hand.

"The name is Blake," said the boy.

"Drake," Drake said as he shook his hands. They continued to talk and pick up the debris.

* * *

><p>"Tony, why did those people destroy our home?" a girl named Olivia asked Tony. Tony turned around the chubby seven year old.<p>

"They are very bad people," Tony said, trying to answer nicely.

"Oh," Olivia sighed. She picked up a pink rock and skipped across the ocean. Tony was watching ten kids that ranged from three to eight. They were all so young and naïve. Tony remembered his days before meeting Drake.

_Tony sat on a bail of hay, watching his farm Pokemon graze. Ponyta and Rapidash raced each other. Tauros and Bouffalant charged each other, trying to impress each other with their power. Milktank sat and watched the show. _

_Beside Tony lay his Rattata, his best friend. His Voltorb was pushed up against his back. He watched the sun set. He dreamed of becoming a Pokemon Trainer, but every time he did his dad popped into his head saying, "Son, you're not strong enough." _

Tony shook his head. "Those dreams I once had are child fantasies. This is the real world and if we don't stop it these kids will have to grow up as fast as I have. And that's not fair," Tony said to himself. He called out Seel, his baby Pokemon. The kids played with him.

"Seel, are you ready to start battling?" Tony asked seriously. Seel looked at Tony oddly and spat a stream of water at him. Tony laughed. "I'm going to take that as a no." Seel jumped into his arms.

* * *

><p>"So, where is your Dewgong?" Kit asked the skinny girl walking beside her.<p>

"She lives in the ocean. But my whistle calls her," explained the girl.

"Cool. So, what's your name?"

"Justice," the girl answered.

"That's a nice name," Kit smiled. They reached the shoreline. Justice whistled softly, making a sweet tune with her lips.

"Dew!" A Dewgong cried as it leaped across the water. The Dewgong came to rest on land and licked Justice.

"So, how did you meet Dewgong?" Kit asked.

"Her mom was caught by poachers. I found her crying and whining behind a rock near here. I've raised her since I was 6," Justice explained.

"How old are you now?" Kit wondered. Justice looked Tony's age.  
>"Eighteen," Justice laughed.<p>

"Woah," Kit said, appalled.

"Yeah. My mom had cancer and they think I have it," she said as if it didn't bother her.

"I'm so sorry," Kit said as she pulled out a Pokeball.

"It's alright. I have done well in my life. When I go, I'll go happy." Kit was amazed at the girl's braveness. Justice hopped on Dewgong, waiting for Kit. Kit tossed her Pokeball in the air.

"La!" Lapras sang beautifully. Kit jumped on her back and sped to the wreckage.

* * *

><p>Tessa, Aaron, and a couple men watched the girls sail off. "Can you heal Gyarados first?" Tessa asked sweetly.<p>

"Yes, ba-," Aaron answered, catching himself mid sentence.

"What were you going to say?" Tessa blushed.

"Oh nothing." Aaron released Gyarados and she rested on the smooth sand. Aaron rubbed his hands together and pressed them up against Gyarados's body. His hands glowed a faint blue. Gyarados was amazed with his power.

Tessa's eyes widened. "Are you a psychic?" she asked, freaking out. "Drake is a psychic, too!" Aaron stopped and rubbed his hands together again.

"No, it's a very long story. I planned to tell you and Drake tonight," Aaron explained as Gyarados launched herself into the sky, feeling better from the epic battle.

"Gyarados, would you rather us fly or swim?" Gyarados dove into the ocean. She wasn't going to miss out on wide open waters. Who knows when she would see it again after they reached mainland.

"Let's go then," one of the men ordered. They all, the men and Tessa, jumped on Gyarados's back. They set sail to look for supplies. Gyarados pulled a water freight, so they could carry more at once. They expected one trip to be enough.

Aaron looked back. _"That girl is something else. I don't think I've ever seen a girl like I've seen her,"_ Aaron thought to himself, constantly thinking about Tessa.

* * *

><p>Montana cried. The women cried. So many bodies. So many lives lost, Pokemon and human. Every body was wrapped with a blanket of leaves because the island had a plethora of them. They dug six feet under, burying each body where they died. Mother's buried sons, daughters, and husbands. They buried every Pokemon, even the Rockets.<p>

"Why are we burying these ruthless Pokemon?" a lady yelled at Montana.

"These Pokemon were trained to be that way. They had no choice!" Montana yelled, not holding her temper.

"Well, I'm not helping," whined the woman.

"Good, go on and be useless somewhere else," Montana ordered. The woman stormed off kicking and screaming. Montana rolled a Weezing in a hole and covered it with dirt.

"May you rest in peace," Montana prayed as she patted the dirt down. She did that on every burial.

Time flew. The village was slowly coming to again. The village area was cleaned and there were foundations for new houses to be built. The ocean was mostly cleaned up, only having the temporary oil residue that the submarines left. Kit and Justice didn't know of a way to solve that, so they just diluted it to the weakest it would go. All the Pokemon were healed by Aaron's unique healing ability. Tessa and her workers brought back enough supplies and food to build thirty houses and last the village a whole month in food. Tony didn't lose a kid, which surprised Montana.

* * *

><p>"So, are you ready Blake?" Drake asked as he and his new friend walked from their hard days work. Charizard and Tessa's Charizard were nuzzling each other. "Well, I guess they finally found love," Drake joked. Blake laughed as well. Charizard perked up upon Drakes arrival. He charged Drake.<p>

"Slow down," Drake ordered. Charizard stopped abruptly. Drake petted his head. "Want to take us somewhere?" Drake asked the fiery Pokemon.

"Char!" He roared. Blake smiled cheek to cheek. Both boys jumped on his back. Luckily, Charizard was strong and didn't struggle very much as he carried the boys.

"Land here," Blake ordered. He saw a brown blob below. Charizard broke softly, making sure he didn't throw off his passengers. The blob looked up and kicked the air.

"That is a Hitmonlee," Drake said. "It's a Fighting type."

"Good, so next time an intruder attacks, I can take care of him myself," Blake said ruthlessly. Drake knew the whole Rocket invasion screwed him up.

"Want to use Charizard?" Drake asked.

"YES!" boomed Blake.

"Okay, he knows: Flamethrower, Wing Attack, Slash, and Dragon Pulse," Drake explained. He turned to Charizard. "Listen to every word he says." Charizard huffed and walked forward.

"You ready?" Blake asked. Charizard spat fire at the ground, making the Hitmonlee jump.

"_A Hitmonlee who jumps at the sight of battle," _Drake thought. Drake stood across from the battle scene with his arms crossed, hoping that Charizard would obey Blake for this short amount of time. Drake pulled out his PokeDex.

"Hitmonlee, the Kicking Pokemon. Hitmonlee are all male and are one of three evolved forms of Tyrogue. Its legs can stretch double their length, making first-time opponents timid and cautious," explained the PokeDex.

"Blake, Charizard has never battled a Hitmonlee, so make sure not to push it or get to close!" Drake yelled. Blake nodded and Drake looked back down to his PokeDex. He used the 'Wild Pokemon Scan' application. The application was one that could scan a wild Pokemon and give a list of facts about the breed or the individual Pokemon. A screen popped up with two buttons: 'breed' or 'individual'. Drake pressed 'individual'.

"This Hitmonlee has had no current Trainers. His ability is Reckless; however, he hasn't used it yet. His level is 23 and his current moves are: Double Kick, Focus Energy, Jump Kick, and Brick Break," explained the PokeDex. Drake nodded.

"Charizard, use Flamethrower from the sky," Blake ordered, remembering Drake's advice about getting to close. Charizard released his powerful stream of flames from his jaw. Hitmonlee jumped around, dodging and ducking the flames. Drake held his PokeDexes scanner towards the battle. The PokeDex could determine the personality and nature of the Pokemon with enough data and research.

"This Pokemon's mentality of fighting is poor and needs serious training. Hitmonlee dodges first and then attacks. His speed is acceptable for his breed. Consider capture," said the PokeDex.

Hitmonlee jumped high, eye level with Charizard. He lashed out with his stretchy leg. Charizard was flung back, but he caught himself from the fall. Hitmonlee fell to the ground, his powerful legs breaking the fall.

"Charizard, use Dragon Pulse!" Charizard's jaws widened as a sphere of energy formed in between them. The energy crackled with electricity. Charizard released the sphere, blasting Hitmonlee as he touched the ground. Hitmonlee flew and hit a tree. He was out cold. Drake tossed a Pokeball to Blake. Blake threw the Pokeball, hitting his target on the head, well in Hitmonlee's case, his body. The ball succumbed Hitmonlee, wiggling a few times, and clicking once. The capture was final.

"Yes!" Blake yelled. He picked up his Pokeball and cheered loudly.

* * *

><p>"Ready to go?" Drake asked. Blake smiled gratefully. The ride back was full of cheer and happiness.<p>

"Dinner time," a woman announced. She had made a huge bowl of vegetable soup. Every person lined up for the delicious smelling food. The children and women went first. The men were last. Aaron stood by Drake.

"I need to tell you and your group something," Aaron told Drake. Drake nodded.

"Well let's just set up a fire by ourselves, so we won't be disturbed," Drake ordered. Montana, Tessa and Tony walked by.

"Tana, have Charizard and Primeape make a fire for us," Drake said. Montana nodded in agreement. The line went by fast and soon Aaron and Drake were walking towards their fire.

"Okay, so I can't get over your healing powers," Tessa blurted out as Aaron sat on the stone seat.

"Healing powers?" Montana asked.

"Umm, yeah," Aaron sighed.

"Are you a psychic?" Drake asked in shock.

"No," Aaron answered bluntly.

"Then why do you have them?" Tony asked, tired of waiting for him to explain.

"Okay, well you know how my mom and sister died while my mom was giving birth to me and my sister," Aaron said, making the group remember one of their first conversations. They nodded in unison.

"Well, as you know, Articuno was the protector of this island and our village. And being a village, we didn't have a high birthrate. Articuno came down from the mountain when my mother was giving birth. The first time it had ever interfered with villager life. My sister was first out. She died as she came out of the birth canal. My mom was losing a lot of blood. I came out and I couldn't breathe the air right and my lungs weren't getting air. The local doctor at that time did all he could. They couldn't say my mom. She died within minutes after my birth. Articuno landed near me. It flapped its wings and forced the doctor to put me on the cold ground. It passed a spark of its power to me, so I could live. Those are my healing powers," Aaron explained.

"That's amazing," Tessa said in awe.

"Yeah, but I wish it would have picked my sister or mom before me," Aaron grunted. He obviously had some harsh feelings toward the subject.

"You can't say that. Everything happens for a reason. This battle should have told you that you were destined to live. You are going to help make this world a better place in memory of your mom and sister," Montana lectured, knowing the pain of losing her mother.

"I guess," Aaron sighed.

"This should just provoke you to help stop Team Rocket," Drake said. Aaron nodded. They all talked for a little while and began to get ready for bed.

"We are leaving tomorrow," Drake announced to the group, who now had their own sleeping bags. Aaron, however, was under a blanket. The group was asleep and Tessa and Aaron snuck into the same sleeping bag. Tony woke up and witness the two kiss. He quickly shut his eyes and rolled over, alerting the two teens.

They swiftly got up and walked to the other side of the site. Tony wanted to wake Drake, but decided to wait. He fell back asleep.

Montana was the first to wake up after the good nights rest. She looked around the site, not seeing Tessa and Aaron. "They must have gotten up early," she said to herself as she walked towards the female bathing area. The area was hidden behind thick bushes and trees. Montana pushed her way through the foliage, revealing a nice water spring area. Montana tested the water's temperature, and to her surprise it was quite warm. Not steaming, but it would do.

She pulled off her worn down clothes and folded them. For a thirteen year old she was in good shape. She wasn't skinny, but she wasn't fat or chubby. She was kind of built, but not like a man. She had her own physique about her. She relaxed in the water, letting her nerves settle after the last day's events.

Drake woke up early, which was a surprise. Tony was rolled deeply into his sleeping bag. "I guess watching kids was too much work," he joked. Drake walked to see if anyone was up. He passed sleeping villagers and the common wild Pokemon. Pidgeys roosted on the palm trees. Drake turned to see Montana getting dressed near the female bathing area. She caught him looking, making her think he was a peeping tom. She quickly grabbed her blanket, which she used as a towel, and covered her body.

"What the hell are you doing?" she screamed and cussed, which she rarely did. Drake was in awe. Not by the sight of a female body, but by the fierce scream that Montana let out. The Pidgeys flew off in alert. The scream woke up several of the villagers, and they ran to the source. Drake saw the villagers coming.

"Shut up! I wasn't peeking. I promise, just shut up," Drake whispered as he pulled Montana and himself behind a large rock. The villagers saw nothing and went back to the site. Montana pushed Drake off her, making him roll in the sand. She slapped him across the face.

"I told you. I wasn't peeking!" he yelled. Montana quickly got dressed and stormed off. "Geez, woman," he said as he rubbed his cheek. Drake took the long way out of the bathing area, so people wouldn't think that he was in the female bathing area.

As Drake was walking, he stumbled across two bodies tangled up in a blanket. He fell to the ground. "What was that?" He looked over and saw Tessa's wavy blond hair and neon streaks. She was laying on top of something. Drake crawled closer, seeing a bald head. _"Holy! That is Tessa and Aaron! I knew they were doing stuff!"_ Drake screamed inside his head.

He gathered himself and ran off. "That was close," he huffed as he ran up to the site. Everyone was up. Tony, Kit, and Montana cleaned up the site, getting ready to go. Drake walked over to the village leader. He was a skinny man with graying brown hair. His hair was long, and he had a beard that looked like he had been growing it for one hundred years.

"You think you can take over from here?" Drake asked the man, shaking his hand. The man smiled.

"Yes. I am very sure. We are going to build this village stronger and better than it was," said the man. He waved Drake off. Drake was greeted by random villagers along the way back to his site.

When he returned, he saw Aaron and Tessa talking to the group like they have done nothing wrong. Drake didn't care nor was it any of his business, but he thought they should just come out with it. However, they did not and they continued with daily life.

The group said their goodbyes and Tessa seemed depressed. Her goodbyes were teary-eyed and soft spoken. She acted like she didn't want to go.

"Drake, I think something is wrong with Tessa," Tony said as Kit's Lapras and Gyarados awaited to group. They waved goodbye, but Tessa stopped them. Aaron was standing in the front of the crowd. Tessa looked at the group and her thought to be love: Aaron.

"I want to stay here," she sobbed. She jumped off Lapras and ran to Aaron's arms. He took her and held her passionately.

"Aaron, look after her. Tessa, will you ever come back?" Drake asked. Tessa smiled because Drake agreed.

"Thank you so much, Drake. And yes. I'll fly to Viridian when you get there. Just call me," she answered.

"Thanks, Drake," Aaron said. "I won't let you down again." Drake waved and set sail. They were looking at Seafoam on the horizon and Kit turned to Drake.

"You're letting her go that easy?" Drake asked. The question intrigued Montana and Tony, so they concentrated on their sense of hearing.

"I guess so. She is like a sister to me, but I saw the way she looked at him. I looked at someone like that before. I didn't want her to hurt like I did," Drake explained. Cinnabar was their next stop.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Hey everyone. I know it's late/early, but I've had a great night and decided to top it off by updating. I'll start working on the next chapter tomorrow and then I should be done by Friday or Saturday. I want everyone to know that I am grateful for everyone that reviewed/sent me a pm. You are all great people that I consider my friends eventhough (with most of you) a ton of miles separate us. Some an ocean. Nevertheless, your amazing:) Please review. PLEASE:) Thanks:)**

**Q1: What do you think will happen on Cinnabar other than the Gym?**

**Q2: Should I keep Kit and/or Charlie (credit to JohtoBlue) in the story as a reappearing character?**

**Q3: What twist do you think will happen next?**

**Q4: More questions:) What twist would you like to see? You can PM this one of you would like. **

**P.S- Captaincold is Aaron's OC creater. Thank you so much. Also here is a list of OCs that I have used:) Sorry if I misspelled any of these:)**

**Tessa= Musa lover **

**Aaron= Captaincold**

**Azul, Kit, Charlie, two mystery characters= JohtoBlue**

**Tony= J.K the 12th**

**Drake, Montana, Veronica Star, LT. Surge's Son, All Rocket members and leaders, Psychic people, Montana's gma, Clara Willows, Drake's Parents and brother (who will soon make a devue), and all minor characters that have no important role in the story and random people that do not appear in anime/comic/game or Nintendo based. **

**Thanks:)**


	53. Chapter 53: A Depressing Loss!

**Drakes** Pokemon on team-

**1. Primeape (m) lv.48 Abi: Anger Point-Seismic Toss, Cross Chop, Rage, Karate Chop**

**2. Dodrio (m) lv. 51 Abi: Early Bird-Aerial Ace, Drill Peck, Agility, Tri Attack**

**3. Gyarados (f) lv. 54 Abi: Intimidate-Hydro Pump, Twister, Hyper Beam, Ice Fang**

**4. Charizard (m) lv.55 Abi: Blaze-Wing Attack, Dragon Pulse, Flamethrower, Slash**

**5. Kadabra (m) lv.52 Abi: Inner Focus-Recover, Psycho Cut, Psybeam, Future Sight**

**6. Electabuzz (m) lv.49 Abi: Vital Spirit-Light Screen, Psychic, Discharge, Thunderpunch**

**Pokemon with Prof**-

**Weepinbell (f) lv. 49 Abi: Chlorophyll-Vine Whip, Razor Leaf, Synthesis, Solarbeam**

**Scizor (m) lv.50 Abi: Swarm-Double Team, Night Slash, Iron Defense, X-scissor**

**Pokemon in the wild:**

**Kangaskhan (f) lv. 43 Abi: Scrappy-Endure, Crunch, Double Hit, Hyper Beam**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 53<strong>

Drake walked up to the gym's front doors. His friends were right behind him, supporting him all the way. They had landed on the shore of Cinnabar about an hour earlier, and Drake didn't waste any time going to the gym. They made a pit stop at the Pokemon Center before walking to the gym.

"Drake, don't you think you should train a little?" Tony asked.

"I just had crap loads of training against the Rockets," Drake answered, not thinking about what he was getting himself into.

Drake pulled the doors opened, revealing a small battlefield that was surrounded by steaming lava. Drake was surprised by the gym arena. "Are you a challenger?" a man questioned the group. The man was wearing sunflower swimming shorts with no shirt. Montana and Kit couldn't stop staring at his muscle toned body and his red happy trail that lead to his patch of red hair on his chest.

"Yeah," Drake mumbled, seeing Montana stare at the developed man.

"Hey Tana, try not to burn your eyes," Tony laughed. Montana hit him upside the head, shutting him up. Kit stopped staring as she heard Montana's hand slap Tony's eleven year old head.

"Well, this will be a three on three battle. The rules are just like any other gym match," he trailed off. Drake opened his mouth to agree to the battle, but was interrupted. "However, the lava isn't actually lava. It's heated water with lava colored dye in it. If a Pokemon gets knocked into the lava, it is automatically out." Drake's eyes widened at the rule.

"_So balance is key?" _Drake asked himself.

"I agree," Drake shouted.

"My name is Ashton. I am the Cinnabar Island Gym Leader and I am an expert in Fire types," bragged the Gym Leader.

"I'm Drake Smith from Pallet Town," announced Drake as he stepped into the trainer's box. The group took a seat in the covered bleachers to the right.

"I start with Growlithe!" Ashton yelled as he tossed a Pokeball into the air. A dog like Pokemon popped out of the ball, growling at Drake. The Pokemon had black stripes along an orange coat of thick fur. The Pokemon's fangs snarled at Drake.

"A Growlithe? Well, let's go Electabuzz," Drake commanded. Electabuzz came out if his Pokeball, running electricity through his horns. The two Pokemon stared each other down.

"I see we have a tough guy," Ashton snickered. "Growlithe, use Agility and Crunch!" Growlithe jumped forward, gaining speed for the Agility attack. She ran circles around Electabuzz, who was getting confused as he tried to concentrate on finding his opponent. Growlithe launched herself from behind the Electric type. Electabuzz turned swiftly, but the Puppy Pokemon used her sharp teeth to snap onto Electabuzz's arm.

"Electabuzz, swing her off!" Drake shouted frantically. Electabuzz swung his arm in all directions, but to no avail. Electabuzz was angered by the annoying biting. He swung even harder, but with no result. Electabuzz shrieked loudly. He generated a powerful electric blast from his horns. The electrical current traveled down his body, shocking Growlithe.

"Get off," Ashton ordered calmly. Growlithe jumped off, a little slow from the electric attack. She was slightly paralyzed.

"Electabuzz, what was that?" Drake asked in awe. He picked up his PokeDex, pointing it at the Electric Pokemon.

"Electabuzz has now learned Thunderbolt," stated the PokeDex.

"Good job," cheered Drake. Electabuzz roared with joy. He was getting so strong, and soon he would be fulfilling his wish of becoming the strongest Pokemon ever.

"Growlithe, get back in there with a Flamethrower," Ashton ordered. Growlithe blasted Electabuzz with a powerful stream of flames.

"Counter with Light Screen," Drake ordered. Electabuzz held up his hands, forming a pink shield in front of him. The flames bounced off, making the counter a success.

"Crunch!" Ashton yelled. Growlithe charged Electabuzz again.

"Thunderpunch, Electabuzz!" Drake shouted in a hurry, seeing a window of opportunity. Electabuzz's Light Screen vanished as he powered up an electrifying fist. His fist crackled with intense energy. Growlithe flung herself at Electabuzz, but the Electric type punched the Fire type away. Growlithe skidded along the ground, stopping near the edge.

"Finish this with Thunderbolt!" Drake commanded. Electabuzz generated the immense electricity and fired it at the tired Growlithe.

"Last resort move, Growlithe," Ashton said as Growlithe prepared for his orders. "Fire Blast!" Growlithe fired a plethora of flames in the shape of a humanoid. The fire attack pushed against the Thunderbolt, and since the electric attack used so much energy, Electabuzz couldn't stand it. The Fire Blast broke through, pushing its way towards Electabuzz.

"Fight it off with a Light Screen!" Drake screamed as he pictured Electabuzz falling into the fake lava. Electabuzz quickly created another Light Screen, but the defensive move stood no chance. As soon as the Fire Blast hit, Electabuzz was pushed over the edge. Electabuzz freaked out as it came up for air. He climbed back on the field and prepared for more.

"Electabuzz, you're out," Drake told the Electric type. He looked confused, but when Drake took out his Pokeball he shocked him.

"OWWW!" Drake shrieked as the electricity flowed through his veins. Electabuzz stopped, letting Drake recall him. "Crap, that hurt."

"Some control huh?" Ashton laughed.

"_How many of those jokes will I hear?" _Drake asked himself angrily. He picked another Pokemon to fight against the Growlithe, who he should have beaten.

"Dodrio, you're up." Drake tossed his Pokeball out. Dodrio squawked loudly as he came out. "Finish this with Aerial Ace!" Dodrio raced towards Growlithe, who could barely move.

"No!" Ashton cried as Growlithe rolled to his feet. Dodrio landed in front of Drake, feeling accomplished.

"Time for you, Rapidash. Let's fight speed with speed," Ashton smirked. His Rapidash smashed the ground with his hooves. Drake had never seen such an aggressive Rapidash.

"I used to have a ton of those," Tony said to the girls. They were too interested in the battle to hear him.

"Rapidash, use Bounce," Ashton commanded. Rapidash used his powerful yet elegant legs to launch himself in the air.

"Dodrio, use Agility to dodge!" Dodrio moved to the side, making Rapidash smash into the ground.

"That's some impressive speed," complimented Ashton. Dodrio beamed at Rapidash. "Use Inferno!" Rapidash unleashed every flame she could muster. The flames succumbed the three headed bird Pokemon. Dodrio cried loudly.

"Dodrio, use Aerial Ace again!" Drake shouted as he could smell the burning of Dodrio's feathers. Dodrio sped through the flames, knocking himself against Rapidash. They both fell to the floor.

"Dodrio, now use Drill Peck while your close," Drake ordered, calming down slowly. Dodrio stood with his three beaks ready to attack. Dodrio jumped in the air, spinning frantically.

"Bounce to get higher, and then use Fire Blast," Ashton ordered with complete confidence. Rapidash jumped above Dodrio, forcing him to stop the attack. From above, Rapidash fired the humanoid looking fire attack. The attack smashed into Dodrio, ending the round. Dodrio lay on the ground. His feathers were burnt to a crisp.

"Return," sighed Drake. "Primeape, you're it. So fight your hardest!" Primeape kicked and punched the air.

"Rapidash, use Bounce!" Rapidash bounced again, diving towards the Pig Monkey Pokemon.

"Primeape, catch it and use Seismic Toss," Drake snickered. The end was near for Rapidash. Primeape timed his catch just right. Rapidash's legs seemed like falling feathers to Primeape. He spun in circles, building his momentum. He released the Fire Horse Pokemon.

"Stop yourself from falling!" Ashton yelled. His Pokemon knew how to work the field. As Rapidash was gliding along the ground, he used his hooves to slow his movement. He stopped abruptly as he closed in on the side edge. Primeape looked disappointed.

"Don't stop," Drake ordered. "Use Cross Chop!" Primeape charged the laying Rapidash.

"Use Fire Blast as he gets close," Ashton whispered quietly. Rapidash stood, acting like he was going to take the hit. Primeape crossed his fists, making them glow.

"Now!" Rapidash unleashed the powerful Fire Blast. It pushed Primeape back and near the edge.

"Primeape you have to get control of your feet and control it!" Drake begged. The battle seemed to be at its end. Primeape tried to do as told, but the Fire Blast was too powerful. Primeape was flung into the water.

"Crap," mumbled Drake as he recalled Primeape.

"Battle over. You need to work harder," Ashton suggested. He walked out of the box, leaving the battle area.

"You okay, Drake?" Kit asked sympathetically. The group was now back at the Pokemon Center, waiting for Drake's Pokemon to heal.

"It was my fault. I'll just have to train a lot tomorrow," Drake answered softly.

"So, what do you want to do now?" Tony questioned as he got bored.

"Well, we need to do some research into Moltres," Montana added.

"I can do that. I specialize in Legendaries," Kit offered. Drake nodded.

"I'll go with her," Montana said. The two girls walked out of the doors.

"So, what are we going to do?" Tony asked again.

"Tony, I don't know. I just wish I would have won."

"Drake, what do you tell everyone else? You tell them not to get down and work harder. Now, swallow your own words and train hard tomorrow," Tony lectured.

Drake nodded. They grabbed the healed Pokemon and left the Pokemon Center.

* * *

><p>"So, where are we going?" Montana asked. They walked in front of a tall building.<p>

"This is the library. We are going to search for information about Moltres," Kit explained. They walked into the library, greeted by a hefty woman with short black hair.

"How can I help you?"

"Well, we are doing a research paper on Moltres and we need all the information we can get our hands on," Kit lied.

"But…" Montana trailed off as Kit stepped on her foot purposely.

"Okay, find a seat and I will bring them to you," said the librarian. They found a big round table. Montana sat first, followed by Kit.

"So, why do you think Tessa left?" Kit questioned intuitively.

"Well, Drake told me they slept together," Montana whispered secretly.

"What!" Kit shouted, appalled by the news.

"Now, I don't mind y'all doin this here, but y'all need to shush it," whispered the librarian as she set the books on the table. Montana and Kit shifted through the books.

"Only five?" Montana asked. The librarian nodded and walked away.

"Why did they do that?" Kit urged.

"Well, Aaron lived in a village with little to no outside communication. Tessa has had a pretty bad life up until she met Drake. They both are misguided, so they made a big mistake. Let's just hope a bigger mistake doesn't come out of it," Montana joked. Kit gave her a serious look.

"Well, I think no baby is a mistake. But a fourteen year old having one is wrong," Kit commented. They shifted through the books some more.

"I think we should stop talking about this. It really is none of our business," Montana persisted.

"Do you want _The Life of the Fiery Bird or Moltres: A Beautiful Mystery_," Kit asked Montana.

"Which one is shorter?" Kit held up _The Life of the Fiery Bird_. Montana grabbed it quickly.

* * *

><p>"Where are we going?" Tony asked for the third time that day. Drake was walking towards a building with the word 'laboratory' on the front.<p>

"I just want to see something," Drake explained shortly. Drake walked in and immediately ran into a young woman with a long white lab coat. Her brunette hair was pulling back into a bun and she was holding a clipboard.

"Can I help you?" she asked softly.

"Umm, yeah. Can I see a fossil being restored?" Drake asked in a rush. He wanted to be a scientist if his training career didn't take him anywhere.

"That whole department has been moved to Fossil Isle," stated the woman. "That is in between Pallet and here." Drake nodded and walked out of the lab.

"Why'd you want to see that so bad?" Tony wondered.

"I like the whole Pokemon Sciences thing," Drake said. The two boys started walked towards the park.

"I really want to train," Drake sighed.

"Well train," Tony fired back. "Have Charizard use Fire Attacks to prepare yourself."

"Good idea. Let's go find an open space!" Drake shouted, running towards the park. They found a large area where the little kids weren't at.

"Charizard, Dodrio, Primeape, Electabuzz come out!" Drake tossed four Pokeballs in the air. His Pokemon appeared instantly.

"Charizard, you listen to Tony. We are going to train," Drake ordered. Charizard faced his friends, listening to Tony only.

"You three, get ready," Drake commanded. Charizard fired a Flamethrower at Electabuzz. "Light Screen!" Electabuzz threw his hands up. A pink screen protected him.

"More, Charizard," Tony ordered. Charizard raised his power to full force. The Flamethrower pushed Electabuzz.

"Stay strong!" Electabuzz roared as he pushed the Light Screen towards the Flamethrower, pushing it away. He was breathing hard.

"Now, Dodrio's turn." Charizard fired another Flamethrower.

"Use Agility!"

"Charizard, keep up with him," Tony commanded again. Charizard followed Dodrio as he weaved away from the Flamethrower. Dodrio was way to fast.

"Primeape, get ready!" Charizard turned his attention on the Pig Monkey Pokemon. He let loose of the fire, a little hotter then normal. He was getting to attack the Pokemon that made him compete for Drake's attention.

"Fight it off with your strength!" Primeape crossed his arms, putting them on his chest. The Flamethrower hit him hard. Primeape kept his feet and didn't lose an inch. He marched against the flames. Charizard tried to pump more into it, but to no avail. Primeape swiped the flames away.

"Good job, buddy!" Drake cheered. He hugged Primeape. Charizard turned away.

"Okay, one more practice and we should be good," Drake suggested. Drake and Tony made a balance board with a long piece of wood and two flat rocks.

"Electabuzz, you're up," Drake called. Electabuzz jumped on the board.

"Charizard, Flamethrower again!" Charizard fired the flames. Electabuzz got a worried look in his eyes.

"Electabuzz, use Psychic!" Electabuzz's eyes glowed pink, stopping the Flamethrower. "Now, make it to the other side." Electabuzz walked off the plank with little effort.

"Dodrio, you are up," Drake ordered. Dodrio jumped on the board. Charizard fired another Flamethrower. Dodrio looked aggressively at the fire.

"Agility!" Dodrio was off the board before Charizard could blink. Another one done.

"Primeape!" Primeape jumped on the board. Charizard fired again.

"Knock them aside!" Drake yelled. Primeape knocked them down one by one. Charizard didn't quit. He was attacking so much that Primeape couldn't move. Primeape was getting exhausted from the fighting.

"Run!" Primeape ducked and jumped without falling. He was midway. Charizard rose into the air. He formed a powerful Dragon Pulse in his jaw. He fired the crackling sphere at the Fighting type. The plank exploded and sent Primeape into a tree.

"Charizard, what are you doing?" Drake yelled angrily. Primeape got up with pure rage. His eyes widened. He lost all thought. Drake yelled at him as he charged Charizard. Primeape attacked him. He and Charizard were thrown to the ground, brawling it out.

"Electabuzz, use Thunderbolt!" Drake shouted. He didn't want one of them to get hurt. Electabuzz, enjoying the fight, fired a Thunderbolt at the two Pokemon. They quickly separated.

"Return now," Drake sighed. The two boys laughed.

"Let's go back to the Pokemon Center," Tony suggested. Drake agreed.

* * *

><p>"So, find anything?" Kit asked.<p>

"Not much," answered Montana. She set her book down. The girls had a notepad full of notes. "I think that's enough. We can search tomorrow."

"Agreed. Let's get back." The girls organized the books on the table, leaving the library.

"So, Montana have you ever noticed how cute Drake is?" Kit asked. Montana stopped in her tracks.

"What did you just say?" Montana growled.

"Oh, well I forgot you two are like a thing. Wait, you aren't. You've been dissing him since we left Seafoam," Kit argued.

"Well," Montana said, not having a comeback.

"Nothing to say huh?"

"Yeah, how about I challenge you to a battle!" Montana screamed.

"I accept. Let's get Drake to watch," Kit offered. Montana ran into the Pokemon Center, finding Drake.

"Get off your lazy butt. I'm having a battle with Kit," Montana ordered.

"Why?" Tony asked quickly.

"She called Drake cute." Montana marched out of the Pokemon Center. Kit was waiting in the trainer's box on one of the practice fields. Tony and Drake power walked behind her, shaking their heads.

"A three on three, let's go," Kit snickered. "Swampert, go!" Kit's Swampert appeared on the field. Swampert roared.

"Parasect, you're up!" Montana shouted as her Pokemon appeared on the field. Parasect was looking at Swampert nonchalantly. "Parasect, I need you," Montana begged. Parasect looked back, and smashed his pincers together. "There we go!"

"Swampert, show them with an Ice Beam," Kit ordered. The whole group was anxious to see Kit's battle skills. Swampert fired an impressive Ice Beam from his mouth.

"Parasect, use Fury Cutter to fight it off. Don't stop moving or you'll freeze," Montana commanded. Parasect's pincers turned a faint green. He slashed the Ice Beam holding it off. Before the ice could spread, he moved his pincers. He may not have been fast on his feet, but his claws were way faster.

"Swampert, stop and charge him!" Swampert quickly regained composure, running at the Mushroom Pokemon. "Now, use Hydro Pump," Kit ordered as Swampert closed in on The dual Grass/Bug type.

"Parasect, use Giga Drain and use that energy to use Solarbeam," Montana countered quickly. Parasect's mushroom blinked green as Swampert's energy was being sucked away. The closer he got the more energy was drained. Swampert fired the blast of water, using more energy.

"Fire!" Parasect's mushroom tip fired a powerful beam of energy. The water and solar energy clashed, pushing against each other.

"Use Earthquake while using Hydro Pump," Kit commanded. Swampert stood on his hind legs, powering up for the battling changing move. Parasect was still draining energy from him, so he was distracted. Swampert slammed the ground, causing ripples in the ground. Parasect was tossed in the air, leaving his domain.

"Finish with another Ice Beam," Kit said calmly. Swampert knocked Parasect out of the sky with the freezing attack. Parasect landed, completely frozen.

"Return," Montana mumbled. Kit was better then she thought. "Poliwrath, take him down." Poliwrath flexed his muscles. Since he evolved, he was more confident than he ever was.

"Swampert, use Muddy Water!" Swampert fired a brown liquid from his mouth. The liquid had chunks of rock and mud mixed in.

"Dodge, and then use Bubblebeam," Montana ordered. Her ace was in battle, and she was completely carefree. Poliwhirl jumped, firing the bubbles from his swirl. The bubbles floated, distracting Swampert. "Dynamicpunch!" Poliwhirl dove, his fist being overwhelmed with power. Upon impact, his fist burst and tossed Swampert over Kit's head.

"Oh no!" Kit cried as she saw Swampert land roughly on the ground. "You're done." Swampert was recalled into the cozy Pokeball.

"Wingull, your turn!" Wingull drifted through the air as he felt the wind ruffle his feathers.

"Hypnosis, quick," Montana said as Wingull appeared on the field.

"Use Mist and then Wing Attack." Kit ordered. Wingull released a light blue mist from his mouth, preventing the Hypnosis. Poliwrath looked around confusedly. Wingull swished through the air, knocking Poliwhirl to his knees. The Wing Attacks were too strong.

"Poliwhirl, try to use Bubblebeam to slow him down!" Poliwhirl began to spin, one of his many variations of Bubblebeam. The bubbles swirled around, hitting the flying Wingull.

"Wingull, use Hurricane to finish this," Kit commanded. Wingull ravished Poliwhirl by wrapping him in hurricane force winds, making him fly into the air. Poliwhirl was defenseless as he fell back to the ground.

"Wing Attack!" Wingull flew over him, and then dove straight down. The two Pokemon collided with the ground, but Wingull flew away taking minimal damage.

"Alright, Persian. You are the last one," Montana said as her Persian popped out of the ball. Persian growled at Wingull.

"Wingull, use Wing Attack!"

"Bad move. Persian, counter with Thunder and make it a good one," Montana snarled. Her competitive side was coming out. Persian unleashed a blast of electricity, frying Wingull.

"No!" Wingull fell to the ground, blackened by the extreme Thunder attack.

"Nice move!" Montana cheered.

"Let's show her not all Water types are affected by water, Corsola." Corsola was released from her Pokeball. "Use Spike Cannon!" Kit yelled. Corsola's horn like spikes glowed bright as the released tiny spikes.

"Dodge them!" Persian jumped in the air, dodging everyone of the spikes.

"Corsola, use Earth Power," Kit ordered. Corsola began to shake. The Earth around her lifted away and flew at Persian, who was blindsided and thrown to the ground.

"Get up!" Montana cried. _"Kit is so strong. I can't beat her."_ Kit was giving up.

"Spike Cannon again!" Corsola's spikes hit Persian hard, ending the battle. Persian was exhausted from the Thunder attack.

"You did good," Montana said as she recalled Persian. She looked up at Kit, who was holding Corsola. "You are an amazing battler, but I'm going to beat you one day." Kit and Montana shook hands and walked into the Pokemon Center.

"What a day," Drake sighed. "Tomorrow, I'm going to win a badge."

* * *

><p><strong>AN- I actually stuck to an update date. I'm so proud:D. I hope you all like this chapter. Please review:)**

**Q1: Do you think Montana over reacted?**

**Q2: Would you like to visit Fossil Island?**

**Q3: Do you think Drake will win?**


	54. Chapter 54: Another Thrashing Battle!

**Drakes** Pokemon on team-

**1. Primeape (m) lv.48 Abi: Anger Point-Seismic Toss, Cross Chop, Thrash, Karate Chop**

**2. Dodrio (m) lv. 51 Abi: Early Bird-Aerial Ace, Drill Peck, Agility, Tri Attack**

**3. Gyarados (f) lv. 54 Abi: Intimidate-Hydro Pump, Twister, Hyper Beam, Ice Fang**

**4. Charizard (m) lv.55 Abi: Blaze-Wing Attack, Dragon Pulse, Flamethrower, Slash**

**5. Kadabra (m) lv.52 Abi: Inner Focus-Recover, Psycho Cut, Psybeam, Future Sight**

**6. Electabuzz (m) lv.50 Abi: Vital Spirit-Light Screen, Psychic, Thunderbolt, Thunderpunch**

**Pokemon with Prof**-

**Weepinbell (f) lv. 49 Abi: Chlorophyll-Vine Whip, Razor Leaf, Synthesis, Solarbeam**

**Scizor (m) lv.50 Abi: Swarm-Double Team, Night Slash, Iron Defense, X-scissor**

**Pokemon in the wild:**

**Kangaskhan (f) lv. 43 Abi: Scrappy-Endure, Crunch, Double Hit, Hyper Beam**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 54<strong>

"Drake, the gym is closed," Tony explained as he read a note on the door.

"Yeah, it says Ashton will be back for challenges at three," followed Kit. Drake kicked the dirt, angry because the gym leader wasn't ready.

"Well, what do y'all want to do until then?" Montana questioned. The group looked at each other hesitantly.

"I say we go check out the abandoned mansion," Drake answered. "They say that's a freaky place."

"Let's do it!" Tony exclaimed.

"Well, let's go," Montana laughed. Drake pulled up a map on his PokeDex, showing them the way to the old building. The mansion was huge. At least three stories tall with pillars as part of the foundation. The brick was chipped away and faded. The roof was old and worn down, leaking whenever it rained.

"This place is pretty bad," Montana commented. "Well, it survived the volcano eruption a few years ago. I'm surprised it's still standing."

"Montana, does this building look familiar to you?" Kit asked curiously. Montana looked closely, remembering a picture of the building that Moltres's one and only trainer lived.

"This is where Vero Blitz lived. He is the only one to capture Moltres with a Pokeball. He was a talented trainer, who was obsessed with Fire types. His ultimate goal was to capture Moltres. After he did, he settled down here, so Moltres could still live in its natural habitat. He was murdered by a vigilant Legendary protectors group. The Pokeball was shattered and Moltres was freed. This was over five decades ago. His Pokemon were left in their Pokeballs somewhere in this mansion. This is now restricted area," Montana explained.

"I remember now," Kit sighed.

"Let's go in," Drake persisted.

"Are you dumb?" Montana asked sarcastically.

"No, this place may have information on Moltres. If we are smart enough to find out this place is connected with Moltres, surely Team Rocket is. They are getting better as they go." The group nodded.

"Let's find away in!" Tony yelled. He tried to open the doors, but they were sealed tight. "This way doesn't work." They searched for away in, finally finding a smashed window.

"Well, someone was here," Kit commented. They group slid through the window one by one. The room was dark and cold.

"Did we bring the flashlights we bought in Fuschia?" Drake asked. Tony pulled them out of his backpack. "Thanks." They all turned on the flashlights, revealing the room.

"Wow, this place smells really old," Montana noticed.

"It has mildew and stuff," Kit pointed out as she showed Drake the slimy green liquid her hand. The room looked like a sitting area. It had a couch that was torn to bits, an old T.V, and a rug that was stained permanently. A footstep echoed through the room.

"What was that?" Montana squealed. The group got back to back, protecting each other.

"Come on out Poliwrath." Poliwrath came out of his Pokeball, looking for whatever was scaring Montana.

"Raticate, let's go!" Raticate came out, taking his place on Tony's shoulder.

"Wingull," Kit ordered. Wingull rested on Kit's shoulder as well.

"Primeape come on out!" Drake shouted, trying to scare off whatever was there. Primeape stood beside Poliwrath. Something passed the light of the flashlight, but the group didn't see anything.

"Poliwrath, use Bubblebeam!" Montana screamed. Poliwrath pummeled the shadowy figure with tons of bubbles. The group walked up to the laying figure.

"Mag," A small red Pokemon sighed as it rubbed his head. The Pokemon had a necklace looking black strip along its neck. Its snout and belly were a tan-ish cream color.

"What is it?" Tony asked. He quickly got out his PokeDex, pushing the button that would give him all the information that the PokeDex could get.

"Magby, the Live Coal Pokemon. Magby is the pre-evolution to Magmar and are found near warm to hot places and volcanic valleys. It has magma-like blood that can warm its body to over one thousand degrees F. This Magby is a male and has the ability Flame Body. This Pokemon is barely a few weeks old and is on level 6," beeped the PokeDex.

"Well, you are a young one," Drake said as he reached down to pick up the baby Pokemon. Magby's fist punched Drake with a Mega Punch. Primeape started charging Magby, but Poliwrath stopped him.

"No, Primeape," Drake ordered. Primeape stopped, huffing loudly.

"We are friends," Tony smiled. Magby looked deeply into Tony's eyes, jumping excitedly. Magby quickly ran over to the wall, and tried to jump. "You trying to do something?" Tony's light revealed a light switch. Tony picked Magby up, letting him flip the lights on. The lights revealed the room.

"Well, Magby since you know so much about this place. Can you tell us where Vero's room was?" Kit asked sweetly. Magby cheered loudly, running out of the room. The group followed. The mansion was just like the room: old and smelly.

Magby led the group up two flights of stairs, which gave them the position of being on the top floor. Magby opened a door. The room was majestic and overwhelming. The bed had drapes coming from the top. The room looked liked it belong to royalty.

"How has this room stayed preserved?" Kit thought out loud.

"Easy," a familiar voice answered. "My family and I have kept it like this." The group turned around to see Ashton standing in the bathroom door way.

"No way!" Tony exclaimed. Magby ran up to Ashton's leg, hugging it tightly.

"Yes. Vero is an ancestor, and since Blaine died in the volcanic eruption I have to keep it," Ashton explained.

"You're Blaine's son?" Drake quickly asked. Ashton nodded.

"I was about to give Vero's Pokemon some fresh air. Want to come?" Ashton offered. The group agreed. Ashton led them down 3 flights of stairs, revealing the basement. Ashton pulled back a gargoyle head. The wall split in two and revealed a lush garden. Ashton's Pokemon were in the room.

"Vero wanted to be hidden. This garden has 3 doors. One to lead to Moltres's cave, one to lead near my gym, and the one we just came through." Ashton held five old time Pokeballs in his hand.

"Want to help?" Ashton asked. Everyone had one Pokeball in their hands. Magby looked closely at the devices. They all threw their Pokeballs in the air. The old Pokeballs were the same design, but they weren't as high tech. Five Fire type Pokemon appeared with bright flashes of light. Ashton's Rapidash, Growlithe, and Magmar walked up behind him.

"Meet Vero's legendary team. They are a little old and probably don't have much time left," Ashton said. "Vero traveled every one of the five regions and collected every Fire type known today. These five, plus Moltres, are the ones he kept. One of the Pokemon was a Houndoom, but this Houndoom's fur was grey-ish black. The dog-like Pokemon sniffed around, nuzzling Ashton.

The next Pokemon was a tall Pokemon, a few inches taller than Drake. The Pokemon had a v-like mask on its face. It had hair down its back that was grayed as well. Its red fur was faint. The Pokemon stood tall. Drake pulled out his PokeDex.

"Blaziken, the Blaze Pokemon. Blaziken is a starter from the Hoenn region now and the final evolution of Torchic. With the fire the envelopes its wrist its punched scorch its foes. This Blaziken is a female and has the ability Blaze. She is near the average death age of Blaziken." Drake looked up, and she was sitting on the floor.

The next Pokemon walked over to Magmar and Magby. The Pokemon was larger, yet it slightly resembled the two Pokemon. "Guys, this is Magmortar. He is the mate of my Magmar and this Magby's father. He is the youngest of Vero's Pokemon," Ashton explained. The group was amazed by the Fire types presence. Magmortar looked aged, and had deep wrinkles in his face.

"What Pokemon is that?" Tony asked Ashton. The Pokemon looked like an ant eater, and it stared at Ashton deeply.

"That is Heatmor. He was Vero's strongest. He has been rather slow lately, but he has a mate in the mansion. So, he has his family settled and protected," Ashton explained.

Drake looked over and saw a Pokemon flying. It was a Charizard with black skin. "Is he burnt?"

"No," Ashton laughed. "He is a shiny." "Vero caught him outside the very volcano that is garden is under." Charizard landed roughly, losing his touch at landing.

"Well, this is an amazing team," Montana cooed. She petted Heatmor gently.

"So Drake, do you want a rematch anytime soon?" The gym leader asked.

"I was planning on today," Drake answered quickly.

"Well, I want to give these guys some alone time with their mates and such, so I can oblige you to one right now," Ashton offered.  
>"Let's go!" Drake cheered. Ashton gathered Magmar and they walked down a lit hall way. Magby followed Tony faithfully by jumping on his back. A spiral staircase led the group up into the gym. The fake lava flowed around the gym.<p>

"I'm not going to lose again," Drake said as he stepped into the trainer box.

"Well, we will see," Ashton fired back. "Rapidash, let's go!" His Rapidash galloped around, ready to battle.

"Dodrio, let's fight," Drake ordered. As Drake threw the Pokeball in the air, Dodrio popped out. Dodrio stared Rapidash down.

"Rapidash, use Bounce," Ashton commanded. Rapidash used his spectacular jumping skills to soar through the air. Dodrio kept his opponent in his sight.

"Dodrio, use Agility and Aerial Ace to dodge then attack!" Dodrio sped away, missing the Bounce attack. Rapidash looked back, but was soon blindsided by Dodrio. Rapidash fell to the floor roughly. Dodrio looked over Rapidash sternly.

"Fire a Inferno quick," Ashton ordered swiftly. Rapidash's flames burned hotter and powerful that they were. They spread and Rapidash released them, consuming Dodrio.

"Get out quick!" Drake yelled. Dodrio quickly ran around in a circle, cutting off all the oxygen from the fire. Dodrio looked at a standing Rapidash. Rapidash smashed the ground with his hooves.

"Agility as well and then use Fire Blast!" Rapidash darted to Dodrio's side.

"Interfere with their tactic," Drake ordered. Dodrio used his own Agility to move close to Rapidash, stopping the fire attack.

"Now, use Tri Attack!" Drake shouted harshly. He saw a chance to beat Rapidash and wasn't going to lose it. Dodrio quickly fired three beams of fire, ice, and electricity at the struggling fire types body. The fire beam hit his legs, stopping his running. The ice and electricity beams flung him across the field in mid air.

"No!" Ashton screamed as he saw his Rapidash's long horn and large body disappear under the fake lava. Drake scurried to the side, worrying about a fire type in water.

"The water is altered not to harm fire types, so don't worry about it. I would never harm a Pokemon. That is why I use colored water for lava and water that won't hurt fire types. Duh," Ashton explained. Drake returned to his trainer box. Dodrio rested as the boys were talking. He was exhausted from all the running.

"Is their substitutions?" Drake wondered aloud. Ashton nodded. "Dodrio, take a rest." Dodrio was quickly succumbed into the Pokeball.

"Since when does he sub?" Tony asked Montana. Montana shrugged, returning to the battle.

"Maybe he is using more strategy since he is getting so close to the finals," Kit commented.

"Growlithe, let's get fired up!" Ashton yelled as he threw out his Pokeball. Growlithe barked as she came onto the field.

"Electabuzz, fighting time!" Electabuzz roared as Growlithe backed off. The dog Pokemon was intimidated by the Electric type. "Electabuzz, scare her with a Thunderpunch!" Drake ordered. Electabuzz's surged with electricity as he lunged for his target.

"Dodge then Crunch him!" Ashton shouted as he felt the electricity run through his spine. _"Drake has done some serious training."_ Growlithe ducked from the Thunderpunch, leaving him wide open for attack. Growlithe's fangs dug into Electabuzz's skin, making him thrash around dangerously. He continued to get closer to the edge.

"Electabuzz, watch out for the edge!" Drake warned his Pokemon. Electabuzz calmed down and began his trek to the middle of the field.

"Don't let him get far, Growlithe. Hurry and use Flamethrower," Ashton commanded. Growlithe jumped up Electabuzz while firing a stream of flames. Electabuzz's arms proved futile in the attempt to block the flames.

"Electabuzz, use Psychic quickly!" Drake yelled in alertness. Electabuzz planted his feet, taking the fire before it abruptly stopped. Growlithe was surprised by the move, rendering him defenseless.

"Now, use Thunder!" Electabuzz finished off his turn by unleashing a powerful Thunder from his powerful body. The Electric attack hit Growlithe, and flung him backwards. Growlithe rolled in the dirt, leaving his fur a ruffled mess.

"Growlithe, please use a Fire Blast to end this!" Ashton begged. Growlithe pushed every last bit of power into a humanoid fiery shape. The shaped targeted Electabuzz.

"Psychic to stop it and then Thunderpunch," Drake commanded. The Psychic fought against the Fire Blast, but to no avail. Electabuzz was thrown off the field into the fake lava. Electabuzz resurfaced, angrier than ever. Growlithe fainted as Electabuzz climbed his way up onto the field. His fur dripped red water. He huffed aggressively at his fainted opponent.

":Good job," Drake laughed. Electabuzz returned to the Pokeball an angry mess.

"My last Pokemon," Ashton said.

"Let's go!" Drake shouted as he revealed Dodrio for the second time. Dodrio took his battle stance.

"Magmar, fight to the finish," Ashton encouraged his best Pokemon. Magmar, who wasn't in a Pokeball, walked onto the field. She looked calmly at Dodrio, thinking he was no match.

"Dodrio, start with Aerial Ace!" Dodrio darted towards Magmar with a powerful energy cloak around his body.

"Use a Confuse Ray around your body," Ashton ordered bluntly. He had planned this move. Magmar's eyes turned a ghostly pale, channeling her psychic abilities forward. Magmar threw her hands up, releasing a slightly white ring around her body. Dodrio stopped quickly, his back facing Magmar. Dodrio stumbled back to Drake, more confused than ever.

"Magmar, end it with Lava Plume!" Ashton ordered before Drake could recall Dodrio again. Magmar released a plethora of scarlet flames. The flames knocked Dodrio to the ground, burning his feathers off.

"Return," Drake sighed. He didn't even touch the Spitfire Pokemon. "Primeape, your turn!" Primeape popped out of his Pokeball, feistier than ever.

"Magmar, finish this quick with Fire Punch," the gym leader ordered. Magmar's fist burned brightly with a flame that overwhelmed Primeape.

"Fight back with Thrash," Drake commanded. He knew this was a very risky move, but the Magmar was too strong to handle. Primeape's eyes lost all color. He became the animal he had been fighting to hold back. Magmar tried her hardest to fight back, but the Fighting types experience was too great. Primeape went crazy on Magmar, only taking a few hits from the Fire Punch.

"Use Confuse Ray!" Ashton ordered again.

"Back off now!" Drake yelled across the field. He knew Ashton's plan. Primeape continued to fight, but it was Drake's voice that woke up his controlled side. Primeape jumped back to Drake's side. Magmar released the Confuse Ray; however, it was in the form of a sphere.

"Dodge," Drake said bluntly. Primeape moved to the side. "Now use Karate Chop!" Primeape lunged swiftly at Magmar, who was recovering from the beating she took from Thrash. Primeape's chop tossed her back.

"You have to get up," Ashton begged. Magmar tried to push herself up, but to no avail. Drake had won.

"YES!" Drake cheered as he ran to Primeape. Ashton helped Magmar up after she came back to consciousness.

"You need great," Ashton said as he handed the badge to Drake. Drake admired the red and orange badge before placing it in his badge case carefully.

"Thanks," Drake sighed. The battled took his breath away. Primeape and Magmar shook each others hands as well.

The group left the gym through the secret passage. "Magby, you need to stay with your mom and dad," Tony said quietly. Magby looked up, confused. Magby climbed up his back and on his head. Tony smiled. He was going to miss the Pokemon when they left.

"So, when are you leaving?" Ashton questioned as they walked back into the secret garden, where Vero's Pokemon were still playing and resting. Magmar and Magby walked to their family member: Magmortar.

"Well since it's only two, we could still make it Fossil Island by tonight," Drake suggested.

"Fossil Island?" Kit asked curiously.

"Yeah, I didn't know we were going there," Montana commented.

"Well, yeah. Tony and I went to the lab to find the Fossil Pokemon and they said they moved them all to restart their population," Drake explained. The group agreed.

"Well, then we will go to the Pokemon Center and go," Tony mumbled. He didn't want to leave Magby. He walked over to Magby, giving him a hug.

"I'll miss you," Tony whispered.

"Mag." Magby stopped the hug, grabbing an empty Pokeball from his belt. Magby handed it to Tony. "You wanna come?" Tony asked cheerfully. Magby nodded.

"If you're going to capture him, you're going to have to battle," Ashton laughed.

"Alright, Seel you are up," Tony said, calling his other baby Pokemon out. Seel clapped his flippers together happily.

"Seel, use Water Sport!" Seel spat a little stream of water at Magby. The Fire type dodged, being afraid of water. Magby's fist glowed with power as he lunged at Seel.

"Headbutt!" Tony yelled. Seel knocked Magby across the field with his head. Magby rolled into a boulder covered in moss. "Go, Pokeball!" The Pokeball succumbed Magby. The Pokemon fought against the Pokeball's bonds, but was soon defeated.

"Yes!" Tony cheered. "I got a Magby!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Sorry for the wait. With finals right around the corner, my studying schedule has taken over. I leave for Costa Rica in 2 WEEKS! I am PUMPED! Please review. I would like to thank WitSicness for his review, it gave me a little inspiration to help me finish the chapter. The next chapter will pick up on the journey to Fossil Island or on Fossil Island already. I didnt want to make you read another 6-7000 ord update again ahah:) Thanks for reading. **

**Q1: Do you think restarting the extinct Pokemon's population is a good idea?**

**Q2: Isnt Primeape amazing?**

**Q3: Personal Problem: My bestfriend has recently came out of the closet to some of our close friends and myself. I am a little troubled by it, but I'm not sure what to feel. Any suggestions on how to deal with it? He is a guy, so it makes it a lot weirder. Thanks:)**


	55. Chapter 55: A Fossilized Experience!

**Drakes** Pokemon on team-

**1. Primeape (m) lv.50 Abi: Anger Point-Seismic Toss, Cross Chop, Thrash, Karate Chop**

**2. Dodrio (m) lv. 52 Abi: Early Bird-Aerial Ace, Drill Peck, Agility, Tri Attack**

**3. Gyarados (f) lv. 54 Abi: Intimidate-Hydro Pump, Twister, Hyper Beam, Ice Fang**

**4. Charizard (m) lv.55 Abi: Blaze-Wing Attack, Dragon Pulse, Flamethrower, Slash**

**5. Kadabra (m) lv.52 Abi: Inner Focus-Recover, Psycho Cut, Psybeam, Future Sight**

**6. Electabuzz (m) lv.51 Abi: Vital Spirit-Light Screen, Psychic, Thunderbolt, Thunderpunch**

**Pokemon with Prof**-

**Weepinbell (f) lv. 49 Abi: Chlorophyll-Vine Whip, Razor Leaf, Synthesis, Solarbeam**

**Scizor (m) lv.50 Abi: Swarm-Double Team, Night Slash, Iron Defense, X-scissor**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 55<strong>

Drake felt like the King of the Ocean has he felt the sea breeze flow through his shaggy hair. He had just won at the Cinnabar Gym, and the group traveled to Fossil Island. Fossil Island was a place where Kanto's top scientists worked on bringing the regions extinct Pokemon back into the world.

"So what Pokemon will be at the Island?" Tony asked over the roaring waves. He was on Lapras along with Kit and Montana while Drake was on Gyarados.

"Well from what I saw, there will be Aerodactyl, Kabuto, Kabutops, Omanyte, and Omastar," Drake explained as loud as he could.

"But aren't there like a lot more in the world?" Tony asked again.

"That's why each region has their own Fossil Island somewhere," Drake answered shortly. He saw a mountain's peak break over the horizon.

"There it is!" Montana shouted, almost falling off Lapras.

"Finally, after three hours of traveling," Kit commented. "I am starving!" The group laughed as the island got closer and closer. Goldeen and Seaking jumped alongside the traveling trainers as they moved across the water.

"Woah," Tony awed. Drake smiled at his best friend. He may be a few years younger than him, but Drake thought of him as the only friend a guy needed.

"We are here!" Drake announced. He jumped off Gyarados, landing on soft sand. Lapras swam to shore, letting her passengers off.

"You deserve a good rest," Kit said as she recalled Lapras.

"You two," Drake added, returning Gyarados.

"Where to now?" Tony questioned curiously. He leaned down to feel the soft sand between his fingers.

"Well, since it is dinner time nearly, how about we set up camp here. The Pokemon can have a beach day," Montana suggested. The group agreed immediately.

"I'm going to get all my Pokemon. They haven't had a day off in a while," Drake said as he pulled out his PokeDex.

"Hey, Drake," Gary greeted Drake through the PokeDex.

"Hi, I want to have an off day and I want all my Pokemon," Drake told Gary.

"Okay, where are you?" Gary asked, so he could send the Pokemon to the right place.

"Fossil Island."

"Really?" Gary asked inquisitively.

"Yeah, why?" Drake asked, curious to why Gary sounded surprised.

"Well, I just send Coleman and Janette there. I want to do some research on the Fossil Pokemon. They already have all eight badges, so they are helping me around the lab for training and such. You are behind," Gary explained, making Drake feel like a loser.

"Well, maybe we can meet up. Do you want me to catch a Pokemon for you?" Drake offered.

"Sure, meet up with the others and y'all can figure it out," Gary said, hanging up. Drake's PokeDex screen flashed as two Pokeballs appeared.

"Time to have some fun!" Drake shouted, tossing all of his Pokeballs in the air. Eight Pokemon landed on the sand. "Don't fight, don't get in trouble, and have fun," Drake ordered. The Pokemon nodded and they ran in their own directions.

The group already called out their Pokemon, so Drake's met up with their friends. Charizard walked to Drake with a glum look on his face. "Char," Charizard sighed.

"Can't find her huh?" Drake asked, petting his long neck. "Tessa decided to hang back on Seafoam. She is going to meet us in Viridian here in a couple of weeks." Charizard looked to the ground.

"Hey, bud. Have fun. She won't meet another Charizard like you. You're awesome. Go have fun with your friends," Drake comforted his Pokemon. Charizard stood up and walked away slowly.

"Man, I feel bad," Drake sighed. Montana came up behind him, rubbing his back.

"She made that decision for herself. You had nothing to do with it," Montana assured him. She kissed him on the cheek and walked up.

"_Great, now she likes me. What the heck?"_ Drake thought as he walked back to the campsite. He pulled out some cooking pots and began to cook.

Charizard found a large palm tree to rest under until Magby started jumping on his belly. Charizard thought it was an enemy, blasting a Flamethrower to throw Magby off. Magby cried loudly. Charizard rushed to the Pokemon, picking him up. Magby laughed. The two fire types played with each other for the rest of the time.

Gyarados, Seel, Lapras, Swampert, Corsola and Seadra swam in the ocean, splashing each other playfully. The older Pokemon were lowing their 'fun time' standards to make sure Seel was entertained.

Tangrowth and Weepinbell used their Vine Whip attacks to wrestle each other. Dodrio joined to two by pecking at them. Farfetch'd jumped from above, slashing his leak. The Pokemon laughed loudly as Farfetch'd began to dance freakishly.

Raticate and Electrode found a isolated place from the others, enjoying their alone time. The two really don't like to be social with the others, so the group doesn't force them to.

Wingull loosed his wings, flying overhead all the playfulness. Persian and Vulpix rolled in the sand as they wrestled. The two fought all the time, but at times it seemed they were good friends. Clefairy danced with Parasect, well spun while Parasect used his claws to twirl her.

Scizor and Butterfree admired the beach, taking time to be with each other. They missed their son, but they new Tessa would take care of him.

"So, these are y'all's Pokemon?" a voice asked from a distance. Drake turned around to see his old friend and rival: Coleman Blue. Beside him was a breath taking girl. The girl held a designer purse instead of a backpack. Drake knew her as Janette Divine.

"So, Drake it seems to me that you are really behind. Coleman and I have already began training for the League and registered," she said in a snooty voice. Montana shook her head in anger. She never liked Janette.

"Why don't you just go buy something, Janette," Montana snarled. Kit looked surprised at Montana.

"What did you just say to me?" Janette asked in her snooty tone again. "I have all eight gym badges and have been accepted into the Pokemon Breeding Academy, where I will be attending this June. What have you done with your life?"

"I have met friends that I will cherish for my entire life. I have battled battles that would have made you fall to your knees, begging for it to be over. I have scene things that would make your cringe and make your black heart burst. I have given up gym battles to become a star in Pokemon Fashion. I lost my mother at a young age. I grew up with a dad that was always gone. I may have had stuff given to me, but it was to make me stop asking for things. I never had the life you had, and I am glad I didn't. That life has made you a no-good, snobby, spoiled brat that thinks everything should be handed to you," Montana lectured her. Janette's face turned red. She stepped forward.

"Let's settle this right here right now!" She yelled violently. Poliwrath and Vulpix heard the commotion, running to Montana's side.

"You're not worth my time. I'm letting my Pokemon have some down time, so buzz off," Montana said, turning around. Poliwrath glared at Janette as he walked beside Montana.  
>"Well, that was interesting," Tony said awkwardly. Coleman walked over to the camp site.<p>

"I'm letting my Pokemon out too. They need some air," Coleman announced as he set his bag down.

"Okay. Are you eating dinner with us?" Drake asked as he stirred his stew. Kit pulled out all the dishes, still amazed on how Montana went off on the girl. Janette grumbled lightly as she set down beside Coleman.

"Well, the resort is still half a days walk and since it's sunset already, I think we will just camp here too," said Coleman sarcastically. Drake wished he could punch him in the face sometimes.

"Do you at least have your own tents?" Tony asked as he took out bottles of water.

"No, we didn't plan to do this, so we will bunk with y'all," Coleman laughed. Tony hit his head on the table.

"We only have one boys tent, so it looks like we are tent roomies," Drake chuckled. Tony rubbed his forehead after the hard hit it just took.

"Where will I be?" Janette asked with her nose in the air.

"Kit or Montana," Drake offered. Montana looked back at the group.

"Yeah right," she snorted before sitting down in the sand.

"I don't mind," Kit said. Janette smiled at her.

"Well, thanks." Kit glanced at her roommate for the night. _"This should be very interesting,"_ She thought.

"Dinner's ready," Drake announced. Bowls were lined up for every Pokemon. The trainers set down at the fold out table and ate their stew. The Pokemon munched down vigorously.

After dinner, the group cleaned up. Everyone cleaned dishes and got ready for bed, except for Janette, who polished her nails. "You gonna do anything?" Montana asked.

"Cleaning isn't my strong suit," Janette said, blowing her off. Montana huffed and walked into her tent. Vulpix followed her. The trainers recalled their Pokemon before cleaning, so they didn't have any distractions. Only some Pokemon were chosen to stay out.

"Well, I am exhausted. Good night," Janette sighed before walking into Kit's tent.

"Doesn't she annoy you?" Drake asked Coleman quietly. He didn't want another yelling match going on.

"You just have to know her," Coleman defended her.

"Coleman, we met her on the same day."

"Yeah, but we traveled together after Fuschia. We flew over Seafoam and straight to Cinnabar," Coleman explained.

"You skipped over the whole adventure part," Drake sighed. "It's not all about the badges. Take time to make some friends along the way."

"I tried. Trust me. I just made rivals instead," Coleman sighed.

"All I have to say is that you don't need to lower your standards," Drake lectured. The three boys walked into the single tent, calling asleep quickly.

"AHHHH!" Janette screamed. The boys fumbled around, trying to find clothes. Montana heard her scream, but lay in bed smiling. Kit wiped her eyes, trying to see what was going on. Janette was standing outside the tent with a brown thing crawling up her leg.

"Get it off!" Drake was the first out. He leaned down to get a better look.

"It's a Pokemon?" Drake wondered aloud. Tony got his PokeDex, aiming it at the Pokemon.

"Kabuto, the Shellfish Pokemon. Kabuto is an extinct Pokemon and is currently in the process of being repopulated. It is thought to have inhabited beaches 300 million years ago. Its shell protects its soft body. This Pokemon is not hostile until provoked. This Pokemon is very old and female," said the PokeDex.

"What are you waiting for?" Janette yelled at the boys. She violently kicked her leg, angering the Kabuto. Kabuto flew off her leg, landing on the sand. She glared at Janette. She charged Janette.

"Go, Vileplume!" Janette's Vileplume stopped the charging Kabuto with a light Solarbeam to the face. Kabuto wiggled on her back, not able to get up.

"Go Pokeball!" Janette threw a Pokeball at the Kabuto, capturing her easily. The Pokeball vanished as it was transported to Gary's lab.

"Well, there is my capture. I'm going home," Janette huffed. She released her Pidgeot. Coleman walked out of the tent as she flew off.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"She caught a Kabuto, and she left," Montana explained with a smile on her face.

"Well so much for staying together," Coleman laughed. "I am so over that attitude. I hope she loses first round." Coleman and the group packed up their campsite.

The walked into the forest part of the island. The forest was thick. There was one clear path, and if one strayed off they would be hopelessly lost. "I wonder what Pokemon live in this big thing?" Tony wondered.

"I don't know," Kit admitted. She looked at a bush that moved.

"What was that?" Coleman shivered.

"You afraid?" Drake asked as he laughed.

"No, I just like to see what's around me." A brown Pokemon with large scythes jumped down from the trees.

"Tops," it growled.

"That's a Kabutops, the evolved form of Kabuto. There is no need to capture it," Coleman explained. The group tried to walk away, but the Kabutops forced them to stay.

"What do you want?" Drake asked. Kabutops slashed its scythes together. "A battle?" Drake reached for a Pokeball.

"Do not battle that Pokemon. He was just revived," a voice warned from behind them. A small chubby man ran towards them. He had square glasses, a bow tie, and a white lab coat. His black hair was balding, giving him more of the scientist look.

"Sorry," Drake mumbled.

"We are here for Professor Gary Oak. We have to capture an Omanyte or Omastar, and an Aerodactyl.

"Well, the one's in the wild are ready for capture, but you must be registered to capture an ancient," explained the scientist.

"Ancient?" Tony asked.

"The term we use here. Some of these guys are older than we ever thought," said the scientist with great enthusiasm.

"Who are you?" Kit questioned nicely.

"Dr. Felix Strong, the head of the revival group. I am charged with making sure the newly revived Pokemon are aware of their new surroundings and such."

"Cool," Kit commented.

"I was just headed back to the lab. Want to follow?" The group nodded and they walked with the scientist.

"This is a man made island. Its core is buoyant steel. It's built all the way into the ocean's ground," explained Felix.

"Awesome," cooed Tony.

"So, what does the Professor want?" asked Felix curiously.

"He wants to see if he can probe their memories to see how things were way back then," Coleman explained, making the whole group awe in amazement. "He plans to get the three we catch and breed them with the Pokemon of this time as well."

"All of this will be harmless right?"

"Of course. I let him use it on my Pokemon to test it, but on myself first to make sure my Pokemon were okay," Coleman said, reassuring the scientist.

"_Something has changed about him," _Drake thought. _"He cares more for his Pokemon." _

"We are here," announced Felix. The group looked up as a gigantic building stood before them.

"Let's go to the registry floor." The group walked into a beautiful reception area. The floors were tiled with sparkly stones. The walls were a simple white, but the furniture in the room was so elegant it looked like it should be in a royal castle.

"This is pretty awesome," Montana commented. They walked into an elevator where Felix took them to the seventh floor. They stepped out of the elevator to see a room filled with business officials in ties and slacks.

"This looks like hell," Drake laughed. He hated dressing up. The group laughed loudly, making the serious people stare them down.

"What can I do for you Felix?" a lady snorted as she peeped her head out of her box office.

"I need two of these trainers to be registered to capture one Pokemon each," Felix ordered. The lady rolled her eyes, and waved the group to her desk.

"I only need the two who are going to catch," grumbled the lady as the group tried to squeeze into the tiny boy office.

"Girls, and Tony, lets go to the reception area. They have the best Oran Berry lemonade that just tickles your tongue," Felix suggested. "Boys, meet us down there." Felix lead the three trainers back down to the reception floor.

"Who are you capturing for?" asked the lady.

"Gary Oak."

"Why?"

"Research," Coleman answered.

"Harmless research," Drake added. The lady huffed as she backspaced on her computer.

"Qualifications?" the lady asked. "Final question."

"We are both aiming to compete in the upcoming league finals. We are also two of the highest ten scores region wide on the trainer exam," explained Coleman.

Give me one Pokeball each." The boys handed the rude lady a Pokeball each. She put them under a scanner of some sort.

"These Pokemon can only be used to capture a specific Pokemon. Which will it be?" explained the lady.

"Omanyte," Coleman answered.

"I guess Aerodactyl," Drake said after. The lady handed them there Pokeballs, shooing them off.

"Was it just me, or was she having a bad day?" Coleman joked as they left the floor. The met up with the rest on the reception floor.

"Let's go," Drake ordered.

"You better hurry. Catching hours are nearly over. Omanyte and Omastar are to the west of here usually and Aerodactyls are in the mountain areas," Felix explained as the kids left the lab.

"Well, let's catch Omanyte first," Coleman suggested. They walked back through the forest, being aware of their surroundings. Kabuto and Kabutops were often seen, but they never confronted the trainers.

The group walked until they found a majestic looking pond in the middle of the forest. The pond was flooded with Kabuto, Kabutops, Omanyte, and Omastar. The pond was crystal clear as the Pokemon swam in it. "So we just need to pick one," Coleman said. He opened a Pokeball, releasing his Venusaur. The giant grass type attracted the attention of all the Pokemon. Most ran away, but the fighters stayed to see what it was.

"So, only one Omanyte stayed. Venusaur, use Power Whip to bring it closer!" Venusaur released dozens of vines that crackled with energy. The Omanyte quickly gave up as it was picked up and thrown to the ground roughly. Venusaur shook its head at the Pokemon.

"Go Pokeball!" The Pokeball caught the Pokemon with little resistance. The Pokemon flashed out of sight as the capture was successful.

"Time for Aerodactyl," Kit said. The group could barely see the tip of the mountains. They walked towards the treacherous mountains.

"Maybe we can catch one before getting there, because those mountains look pretty, umm, scary," Montana mumbled softly. The trees shook violently from a force above. A shadow crossed over the group.

"Aero!" The giant Pokemon cried. It was flying back home.

"I can handle this with Charizard," Drake said. Charizard came out of his Pokeball, ready for a battle. Drake hopped on his back, taking to the sky.

"Use a Dragon Pulse!" Charizard blasted a sphere of unmatchable energy at the back of Aerodactyl. The Pokemon broke through the trees, and landed on the hard ground. "Dang, that was strong."

Charizard landed next to the fainted Pokemon. "Go Pokeball," Drake shouted. The Pokeball caught the Aerodactyl and vanished.

"Mission complete," Coleman laughed. "Let's let Felix know we are leaving."

The group arrived at the lab once again. "Where is the revival floor? We are looking for Dr. Felix Strong," Montana questioned the receptionist.

"Basement," answered the receptionist in a light voice. The group left for the basement.

The revival floor was crowded with complicated looking machines. They beeped loudly and some even smoked. There were tubes filled with ancient Pokemon. The tubes were filled with a mysterious liquid ooze stuff.

"Kids!" shouted Felix. "How'd it go?"

"We got them," Drake smiled. "What is that?"

"After revival they must adjust to the world, so that ooze incorporates many factors that they have to adjust. It makes it better for them in the long run," explained Felix.

"I want to ask something," Tony butted in. "Why were the Pokemon so weak?"

"They are very far from weak. They are accustomed to a time where fighting was for survival. They have everything they need for survival here, so they don't fight," Felix explained.

"Oh," Tony said shockingly.

"Well, we just wanted to say thank you before we left," Coleman said. Everyone shook Felix's hand before leaving the lab. They walked back to the beach where the adventure of Fossil Island started.

"Well, see y'all around. Drake we are going to have a battle soon," Coleman ordered before taking off on his Fearow. The group waved as he disappeared.

"He changed a lot," Tony and Montana said in unison. Drake laughed.

"Yeah. Yeah he has." The sun was in the middle of the sky, so the group decided to leave for Pallet.

"If we leave now, we can make it there by midnight," Kit explained. The group hopped on their water Pokemon, leaving Fossil Island behind.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Happy Mother's day! I know none of you are mothers, but hey its a common courtesy:) I updated again! I have been anxiously waiting to write this chapter:) I like extinct Pokemon:) Please read and review. **

** Me and WitSicness have started a new forum. This forum is for authors to promote their stories to their readers and let them know what is going on. It is also for readers to brag on awesome stories that they have read lately. Come out and join us:) The forum is Zardia II. It's maker is WitSicness. **

**Q1: How was Fossil Island?**

**Q2: Should I let the Aerodactyl Drake caught be used, or should Gary just keep it for research only?**

**Q3: What did you do for your mother today (Mother's Day)?**


	56. Chapter 56: Family!

**Drakes** Pokemon on team-

**1. Weepinbell (f) lv. 49 Abi: Chlorophyll-Vine Whip, Razor Leaf, Synthesis, Solarbeam**

**2. Dodrio (m) lv. 52 Abi: Early Bird-Aerial Ace, Drill Peck, Agility, Tri Attack**

**3. Gyarados (f) lv. 54 Abi: Intimidate-Hydro Pump, Twister, Hyper Beam, Ice Fang**

**4. Charizard (m) lv.55 Abi: Blaze-Wing Attack, Dragon Pulse, Flamethrower, Slash**

**5. Kadabra (m) lv.52 Abi: Inner Focus-Recover, Psycho Cut, Psybeam, Future Sight**

**6. Electabuzz (m) lv.51 Abi: Vital Spirit-Light Screen, Psychic, Thunderbolt, Thunderpunch**

**Pokemon with Prof**-

**Scizor (m) lv.50 Abi: Swarm-Double Team, Night Slash, Iron Defense, X-scissor Primeape (m) lv.50 Abi: Anger Point-Seismic Toss, Cross Chop, Thrash, Karate Chop**

**Pokemon in the wild:**

**Kangaskhan (f) lv. 43 Abi: Scrappy-Endure, Crunch, Double Hit, Hyper Beam**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 56<strong>

Drake and his group landed on the small beach a few miles out of Pallet Town a little before midnight. It was a calm night. The breeze rustled the trees and bushes slightly, the waves pushed against the shore softly, and the moon shined as if it was showing them the way home. The team saw the lighted town ahead.

"I've missed this place," Drake said softly. He was tired from the recent day's events. The January night sky gave Drake an image of his childhood.

_He and his older brother, Cole, were playing outside with their parents Pokemon. Venusaur and Meganium were swinging them with their powerful vines. _

"_Bubba," the seven year old Drake said to Cole, a nine year old, "I can't wait to have my own Pokemon and go on my own adventure." _

"_I know. I can leave next year," he said anxiously. _

"_You can't leave me here with dad," Drake cried. _

"_But it is Gary Oak's first year in June, and he wants to send off good trainers when he starts," Cole explained. Drake began to ball. "Okay, I give in." _

"_What?" Drake asked. _

"_I'll stay until you're eleven. That means I'll start when I am 14."_

"_You're amazing!" Drake cheered. He hugged his brother tightly. _

"_But you have get me an amazing birthday present in a couple of weeks," Cole laughed. The two brothers spent the night playing with the old grass types. _

Drake wanted to see his brother so bad. "Whatcha thinking about?" Montana asked.

"My brother," Drake replied shortly.

"You have a brother!" Tony cried out.

"Yes," Drake laughed.

"What's he like?" Kit questioned as they got closer to Pallet.

"I saw him the day before my dad left. He took a ship to Hoenn. He has been a big name in training. He has dirty blonde hair like me, but he keeps it short and spikes it up. His eyes are light blue, and all the town girls chased after him. He was around five eleven when he left for Hoenn. He always got mad because I was taller than him," Drake explained.

"How tall are you anyways?" Montana looked at him.

"Around six foot one, or something like that. I'm tall for a fourteen year old," Drake laughed.

"Dang. I guess I never really asked. I knew you were tall, but dang. I am only five four," Montana laughed.

"Well, we are here." Kit smiled as she saw the dirt roads lit by the bright lamp posts. The group stood on an overlooking hill. Gary's lab's lights were lighting the darkness around it. Drake could see the roof of his house over the other houses roofs. His house was a eggshell white with a red tinted roof. He had six acres behind his house, so the Pokemon had enough room for themselves. Coleman's house was hidden in the suburban part of the town. Ash's gym was out of site, but Drake anticipated seeing the marvelous site again.

"Let's go," Drake ordered as they set off towards his house.

"This house is nice," Montana commented.

"SHHH!" Drake shushed the group. "My mom is probably asleep." Drake quietly opened the door. The lights were out, and the living room was peaceful. The black and white striped rug covered most of the paneled wood floor. The basement door was closed. The two couches were faced towards the flat screen TV that was cornered in the room. The fireplace was shut with its see through door so none of the smoke went into the house. A fire slowly burned out.

"Jolt!" A spiky yellow and white Pokemon cried as it jumped on Drake. The Jolteon licked Drake's face in excitement.

"Jolteon, I missed you too," Drake giggled as Jolteon's wet tongue tickled his face. Jolteon left Drake's chest, sniffing the group. "They are friends, buddy."

"Who is there?" A stern voice asked from upstairs. "We have strong Pokemon all over the property."

"Mom," Drake called out. The ceiling was pounded as Kambry ran down stairs. As she saw her son, her eyes watered greatly. Kambry squeezed her son tightly.

"Nice to see you too," Drake huffed as he tried to save his breath. Kambry released him and kissed his face gently over and over.

"I am so happy that you're home safely," she cried. She looked at his friends. "And you. You have helped him so much and kept him out of trouble." She looked at Montana.

"Well, he does get himself in trouble a lot," Montana chuckled. Kambry hugged her before looking at Tony.

"And little Tony. You are such a good boy. I am glad Drake met a friend like you," Kambry cried again. She pulled all three of them into one giant bear hug. Kit, on the other hand, was standing in the doorway, feeling very awkward. Drake's mom looked at her.

"I'm so sorry, who are you?"

"Kit Arrosez. I am from Hoenn and have been helping Drake travel the oceans," Kit explained. Kambry hugged her as well.

"Y'all take a load off. Drake have them put their stuff in the closet," Kambry ordered before rambling off into the kitchen. Drake walked over to an open hallway. The hallway split into two halls, both ending at a single door.

"This room is the storage closet. It was an extra room, so we just put all of our unused stuff in here," Drake explained. The group threw their backpacks and purses in the cramped yet organized room.

"What room is this?" Tony asked. He opened a door, showing a messy room with Pokemon toys scattered across the room. A twin bed was filled with a young boy turning around restlessly.

"That is Jaime. He is my youngest brother. He is nine," Drake said before closing the door.

"How many siblings do you have?" Montana quickly asked.

"That's all," Drake laughed.

"Come into the kitchen," Kambry sung as she pulled a pot of hot cocoa of the stove.

The kitchen was brightly colored with a lime green. The cabinets were a light colored wood with a dark trimming. The glass table sat a total of eight, where the group took a seat.

"Now, tell me what's up," Kambry sat with the kids, giving them all a mug of hot chocolate.

"Well, I am here for a few days and then we will set off for Viridian, where I will get my eighth badge," Drake explained.

"Are you still gym battling, Montana?"

"No, I want to take up a career in Pokemon Fashion," Montana replied. Kambry got a surprised look on her face.

"That's so cool. I've always been into that. Drake's father actually has a Jynx that travels in fashion shows," commented Kambry. She turned to Tony. "And you?"

"I actually have decided to get some experience with Drake, and then go back and do gyms," Tony answered politely.

"That's smart," she said, impressed by the young boy's idea.

"And what about you, Kit?" Kambry asked enthusiastically as she was interested in the newest member of the group.

"I have all eight gym badges and am registered to battle in February. I competed in the Hoenn League a couple years back and did quite well. I also study Pokemon myths as a hobby and hopeful career option," Kit explained. Kambry nodded.

"Sounds very suiting for an obvious genius like you," Kambry giggled. Kit smiled. "Look at the time. You need to get to bed, Drakey poo." The group giggled at Drake's pet name as Kambry turned to put up the hot chocolate.

"Girls, my oldest son's room and Drake's room are open for you, and Drake and Tony can sleep in the basement," Kambry told the group. She led them out of the kitchen.

"Drake, show Tony where the bathroom is down there and get to sleep," she ordered. Drake nodded, gave her a kiss, and took Tony downstairs.

"Girls, I'll take care of ya," Kambry winked as she led them upstairs.

* * *

><p>"Drake, you never told me that you had brothers," Tony said as he stared up at the ceiling, being avoided by sleep. He was still perplexed. He wanted to here it all over again.<p>

"Well, yeah. It never came up. You and Montana don't have siblings and Tessa's sister died. I just never thought to bring it up," Drake explained.

"So, your older brother?"

"His name is Cole. He is a powerful trainer with a lot of Pokemon at Oaks. I'll introduce all of you tomorrow. He is in Hoenn right now and is mostly likely done with the gyms and preparing for the finals," Drake finished the conversation before turning off the light.

* * *

><p>"Good morning," Drake's mom's voices rang as he and Tony walked into the kitchen. The girls looked bright eyed and better than they had the past few weeks. Drake and Tony sat at the table. Kambry handed them both a plate filled with scrambled eggs, bacon, and apple slices.<p>

"This looks great mom," Drake complimented. Kambry sat down at the table beside Jaime. Jaime had a Lugia figurine by his plate, often picking it up and making flying noises.

"Drake, can I see your Pokemon," he asked sweetly. Drake nodded because his mouth was stuffed with eggs.

"Take him and your guests outback while I clean up. I have to work today, so Jaime is with you. You have a haircut appointment at three and you need to go see Gary by the end of the day," Drake's mom ordered. The group finished their breakfast and walked to the field behind the house, where a Tauros charged at them.

"Ahh!" Everyone but Jaime and Drake screamed. Tauros stopped abruptly, knocking Drake to the ground. Tauros licked his face.

"Nice to see you too," Drake laughed as he pushed himself up.

"This is my dad's Tauros," Jaime said. The Jolteon from before came up from behind Drake and nuzzled his leg. "That is my dad's Jolteon." Jaime seemed obligated to explain everything to Drake's friends.

"Thanks, Jaime," Kit laughed. She rubbed his blond hair softly. A large blue Pokemon popped out of the pond next to them and hugged Drake.

"Quagsire, how have you been?" Drake asked as he pulled the water type off of him.

"Qaug!" She cried loudly.

"Is this one your dad's too, Jaime?" Montana asked. Jaime smiled and nodded. A large purple Pokemon jumped on Drake's back.

"Swalot," it said happily.

"This is my dad's Swalot," Drake laughed. The Swalot's grip was unbearable. Drake fell to the ground and Swalot got off of him.

"What about your mom's Pokemon?" Tony asked.  
>"Her Venusaur and Meganium are the only two that stayed with her," Drake answered. Two grass types walked slowly towards the group. They had several Bulbasaur and Chikorita walked beside them.<p>

"How precious," Montana cooed. "They are like a couple!" Meganium and Venusaur stopped a few feet away from the children. Their babies continued to play.

"Well, that's all. We are thinking about moving into a more rural area, so these guys aren't cramped," Drake explained.

"Cramped?" Tony laughed. "This place is huge!" He ran into the big prairie. He took out his Pokeball's and let his Pokemon come out. Magby jumped playfully as he was released. Seel clapped his flippers together. He jumped for the water. Raticate sniffed the air and nuzzled Tony's leg. Electrode quickly rolled under a tree. Tangrowth caught eye of the baby grass types and began to play with them. Farfetch'd twirled around joyfully, tossing his leak up in the air.

"Well, might as well let the others have some fun," Montana laughed. She released her Pokemon. Her Vulpix stayed beside her leg affectionately. Her Parasect found a sunny spot and laid down peacefully. Poliwrath quickly jumped in the water, joining Seel. Quagsire followed suit. Persian stretched and climbed into a tree, lying across a thick branch. Clefairy began to dance and twirl along with Farfetch'd. Butterfree stretched her wings and flew with the winds.

"Can my Pokemon fit in the water?" Kit asked Drake. Drake nodded. The pond was very big. Kit tossed all of her Pokeballs over the water. Her Pokemon appeared in the water with a bright flash of light. The water types swam and enjoyed their time in the water.

"My turn." Drake grinned. His Pokemon were called out from their Pokemon. Scizor and Primeape were at Gary's lab, so their figures weren't outlined from the Pokeball's bright flashes of light. His Weepinbell hopped into the playing session of Tangrowth and the many Bulbasaur and Chikorita. Dodrio squawked loudly and nested himself near a large boulder. Gyarados flew into the pond, going deep underwater. She was followed by nearly everyone of the water types. Charizard roared and took flight near Butterfree. He was carefree for once. Kadabra teleported beside Electrode and began to nap. Electabuzz threw his arms in the air and disappeared into the underbrush.

"Drake, you have such an awesome team!" Jaime shouted. Drake laughed.

"It's nearly eleven, Drake," Montana commented as they sat down and watched the Pokemon.

"Let's go to Gary's and then I'll go get my haircut and y'all can do whatever," Drake suggested. "Tonight is the New Year's Eve Festival. The trainers that started their journey battle if they are in town."

"So we have a busy day," Montana shrugged. "I can't wait for some down time." The group nodded.

"Everyone come here," Drake ordered all the Pokemon. They all gathered around him. "We are leaving. I want you all to get along. I am taking Charizard with me. Venusaur and Meganium are in charge. Do not fight, make a mess, or destroy anything." The Pokemon nodded and returned to their activities.

"Raticate, wanna come?" Tony asked. Raticate jumped on his shoulder happily.

"Wingull?" Kit motioned towards the sky. Wingull landed on Kit's shoulder as well.

"Vulpix, you want to go?" Vulpix nodded and took her place beside Montana's leg. Charizard landed beside Drake, making the ground shake.

"Let's go." The group left the house and walked towards the lab. Wild Pokemon were everywhere. Pallet Town was a sanctuary. Almost every trainer that came from their was the best during their time. Almost everyone did something special in the world of Pokemon. But there are always those bad apples that ruin that reputation. Luckily, none were during Drake's time.

"This place is awesome!" Tony shouted as he ran up the hill with Raticate. Raticate was a totally different Pokemon when it was just him and Tony.

"Hello!" Drake called as they walked in the lab. Coleman appeared around the corner.

"Professor Gary is not here. He is either at Ash's or his sister's house," Coleman replied.

"What are you doing?" Drake asked.

"I am doing some minor jobs. Feeding, watering, polishing Pokeballs, and other things," Coleman trailed off as he walked back around the corner.

"Do you want to see Cole's Pokemon?" Drake asked the group. Jaime hopped up and down excitedly.

"Okay, let me see if I can work this thing," Drake mumbled as he pressed buttons on a machine. "This thing sends a wave through the Pokeball that can call the Pokemon to you. Gary and Elm invented it themselves." The group looked upon the machine in amazement.

"Got it," Drake smiled. A group of Pokemon appeared at the back door of the lab.

"Wow," Tony commented.

"These are his Pokemon," Drake said as he showed his friends. A Starmie spun as Drake introduced him. A Snorlax waved lazily. A Venusaur nodded in respect towards the trainers and Drake.

"Does Venusaur run in the family?" Kit asked.

"No," Drake laughed. "My brother caught this big guy in the Mysterious Garden."

A Meganium walked up to the Venusaur and rubbed him affectionately. "So was that a coincidence?" Montana joked.

"Actually, yes it was. Cole thought the pairing of Venusaur and Meganium was awesome, so he decided to have his own mating pair," Jaime explained.

"How did you know that?" Drake asked his little brother.

"Cole told me," Jaime bragged. The group laughed.

A Pokemon with a lava rock on its back crawled forward. "Mag!" The Pokemon shouted with joy as his flame shot straight in the air. A Noctowl flew over the group and landed on Venusaur's flower.

"He also has a Charizard in Charific Valley," Drake explained. Charizard's ears perked up as he heard Charific Valley. It was a place that all Charizard knew and prayed to live their one day. "A Dugtrio in Diglett Tunnel, a Hitmonlee at the Fighting Gym in Saffron, a Scizor that roams Johto alone, a Lanturn that roams the seas with her mate, and a Porygon-Z that lives in his PokeDex as his ultimate protector."

"That's cool," Tony said. Drake released the Pokemon and walked back in the lab. His PokeDex rang loudly.

"Hello?" Drake said into the PokeDex.

"Coleman told me you were looking for me. I'm at Mary's. Come by and visit," he said before hanging up.

"Well we are going to Mary's," Drake sighed. He really needed to be other places. They quickly left the lab. Mary's house was a nearly three blocks over. The group turned the corner, seeing a cul-de-sac with a Dodrio tied to its front porch.

"This doesn't look like the Pallet Town we all think of," Kit said.

"This is for the retired people. Mary is a Pokemon Nurse at the local Pokemon Center in the middle of town and she lives with the old Professor Oak," Drake explained.

"Why did he retire?" Montana asked suddenly. "My dad said he had a few more years left." They walked closer to the house.

"He had a stroke about five or six years ago and left the lab to Gary," Drake answered as best he could.

"That's interesting. I never saw it on the news," Montana wondered.

"The town kept it hushed. Ash's gym opened a year earlier and the townspeople just wanted some downtime." Drake and the group walked up the steps, knocking on the door.

"Why hello," a young woman in her near thirties answered the door. "You must be my brother's company. Come on in." The group recalled their Pokemon and walked into the nicely decorated house. The house was very open with plenty of walk way. It was a very simple design. The rooms were close together and only separated by one hallway. The house's inner color was a light pink.

"Welcome," Gary smiled. He brought the kids into the living area where Oak was sitting in his wheelchair.

"Hello," he said fondly. He knew Drake from when he was young. "How's your journey, young man?"

"Good. I have one more gym badge," Drake replied. Oak held out his hand to greet Drake the appropriate way. His hand was shaky and wrinkly. The once infamous and powerful Oak was at his weakest. Drake shook his hand softly.

"These are my traveling companions Montana, Tony, and Kit," Drake introduced them. They all said hi to the Professor.

"We are just going through old pictures. Come join us while Gary and Drake talk," Mary suggested. Gary motioned Drake to the backroom. The group set down with Oak and Mary, looking at old photos.

* * *

><p>In the other room, Drake and Gary sat down at a desk. "I am glad you came," Gary said.<p>

"Me too," Drake replied quickly.

"I have acquired some pictures from news stands," Gary trailed off as he pulled them out of the desk. "They have you and your friends battling mass numbers of Pokemon." Drake hit his head on the desk.

"I have a lot to tell you." Gary sat back in his chair. "I am the Legendaries Trainer. I am sworn to protect the Legendaries and their extreme powers. There are things called Orbs and Orb Holders. I am basically the leader. The Orb Holders and I protect the Orbs, which are the main source of the Legendaries mystic powers, from dark forces. Team Rocket has formed into one of those dark forces. They are spread out across the five regions. Each region leader is a Drake Aurer. They have special powers like I do. But we all have to follow Ancient Law, which is the laws of battle for the Orbs. It's very difficult. And the Dark Aurer can challenge the current holder of the specific Orb. Zapdos's Orb is safe with a girl named Clara Willows. Articuno's Orb and Articuno are currently in the hands of Team Rocket and their leader named Bruce. Mew is somewhere in Viridian Forest turned to stone because they drained its power with its Orb. Moltres is missing and we have no idea where Mewtwo is," Drake explained.

"Bruce?" Gary asked hurriedly.

"Yeah, I don't know. He has a son that is obsessed with strength and his job is to kill me."

"Oh my god!" Gary shouted as he ran out of the room. He dug into the pictures in search of the right one. He looked at one and held it up to the group.

"Is this him?" Gary asked, his hand shaking.

"Yeah," Drake answered. Gary dropped the picture to the floor. Tony quickly picked it up. He got a surprised look on his face, looking at Mary. Drake took the picture and quickly got rid of it.

"What?" Daisy asked worriedly. She looked at the picture and slammed it to the table. "We shall never speak of him here!" She yelled, running off into her room.

"What the heck?" Montana asked.

"His name is Bruce Lange. He and my sister were married. He used her to get information from my grandfather's studies. He has strange powers just like Drake explained. He left when Mary was pregnant with their son. The day after their son was born he was stolen from the hospital. They never found him," Gary explained.

"Mason is your nephew?" Drake asked shakily. Gary nodded. Drake rubbed his hands through his hair.

"Drake, we have to get him back. Mary has never been the same. I'm not going to tell her, but you have to get him back," Gary pleaded.

"I will," Drake sighed. Jaime sat at the back not knowing what was going on.

"Drakey, we are going to miss our haircuts," he said sweetly.

"You're right. We have to go," Drake said, standing up.

"Wait," Gary ordered. "You and Coleman are the only two here right now. You will battle tonight for the festival. Also, I need you to go see Ash. I'm telling him you'll be there in an hour. Take every one of your friends with you, but leave little Jaime please." Drake nodded and left the house.

"Drake, this is crazy," Montana said.

"I know, but I said I would," Drake sighed again. "And Mason deserves to know." They quickly ran into town. The shops were open for the day, but would close at night for the festival.

"Us guys will get a haircut. What will you do?" Drake asked the girls.

"We are too. We need some trims and touch ups," Montana answered as she walked into the haircut salon.

"_I can tell this day is going to be very long," _Drake moaned to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- So, Ash is finally coming into the picture. I decided to part this chapter becuase it is very long. The trek to Viridian will actually be short lived. There will be three chapters in Viridian and then one or two before the finals begin. Then it will be all battles for a few chapters:) This story actually doesnt end with the finals. DUN DUN DUN. The plot for Kanto is the biggest one of the five regions. Actually no it's not. Johto is just a continuation of Kanto basically when the last three each introduce new themes. **

**Q1: What do you think the story will end with?  
><strong>

**Q2: What do you think Ash's role is? Or do you think he doesnt have a role and is just an annoyance?**

**Q3: How many think Drake could win the Kanto League? This is not saying I'm planning for him to win. I'm just asking if you think he has enough skill to do it. So please do not take offense to this question or flame me about it. I know it is Gary Stu ish for him to win. I know, trust me:) **


	57. Chapter 57: The True Test of Friendship!

**Drakes** Pokemon on team-

**1. Weepinbell (f) lv. 49 Abi: Chlorophyll-Vine Whip, Razor Leaf, Synthesis, Solarbeam**

***2. Dodrio (m) lv. 52 Abi: Early Bird-Aerial Ace, Drill Peck, Agility, Tri Attack**

***3. Gyarados (f) lv. 54 Abi: Intimidate-Hydro Pump, Twister, Hyper Beam, Ice Fang**

***4. Charizard (m) lv.55 Abi: Blaze-Wing Attack, Dragon Pulse, Flamethrower, Slash**

***5. Kadabra (m) lv.52 Abi: Inner Focus-Recover, Psycho Cut, Psybeam, Future Sight**

**6. Electabuzz (m) lv.51 Abi: Vital Spirit-Light Screen, Psychic, Thunderbolt, Thunderpunch**

**Pokemon with Prof**-

***Scizor (m) lv.50 Abi: Swarm-Double Team, Night Slash, Iron Defense, X-scissor *Primeape (m) lv.50 Abi: Anger Point-Seismic Toss, Cross Chop, Thrash, Karate Chop**

**Pokemon in the wild:**

**Kangaskhan (f) lv. 43 Abi: Scrappy-Endure, Crunch, Double Hit, Hyper Beam**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 57<strong>

The group walked out of the salon fresh and ready to go. Drake's hair wasn't shaggy anymore and clean cut, but it wasn't short. His bangs fell to his mid forehead. Tony's hair was no longer spiked up. The hair stylist convinced him to go with a mini Mohawk, which was only styled at the front and shorter at the back.

"You look pretty cool," Jaime complimented. Jaime and Tony bonded really well through out the day. A friendship was definitely sparking. Jaime's blond hair was now shaved to the lowest it could be and a faint layer of hair covered his head.

"You look good too," Tony laughed. He rubbed the boy's head in a friendly gesture. The girls soon walked out after them. Montana's dark brown hair was styled to the right side of her face. Her bangs curved and her hair ended near the top of her shoulder.

"You look goo-good," Drake stuttered. Montana smiled at him affectionately.

"Thanks," she replied. Kit's hair was almost the exact same. Still in a ponytail and it looked the same length.

"Before you say anything, I just got the split ends out and trimmed it slightly," Kit said as Tony's mouth opened. Drake laughed and took his brother's hand.

"Let's go home for a sec," Drake suggested, winking at his friends. The group walked back to the house.

"Why are we going home, Drake?" Jaime asked curiously.

"Well, Tony's Raticate is very sick and I need you to help him," Drake answered. Tony nodded his head in agreement.

"Where are y'all going?" Jaime said with a saddened tone.

"We have some errands to run before we leave in a couple of days," Montana answered, leaning down to the boy's level.

"Who is going to be with me at the house?" Jaime cried.

"Bubbs, don't cry. The Pokemon will be there, plus I'm see if Ms. Sanderson can pop her head in," Drake consoled his little brother. Jaime wiped his tears. Tony walked off to the side with his Raticate.

"Okay buddy, I need you to act like you're sick for a while, and then get better and play with Jaime," Tony begged. Raticate rolled his eyes and rolled over. Tony picked him up and walked inside the house. Tony laid him on the couch and thanked Jaime.

"Bye," Jaime said sadly.

"We will be back in an hour or two." Drake smiled and walked across the street. He knocked on the front door. An elderly woman opened up the door, showing a screen door that was keeping her Growlithe back.

"Jaime is across the street by him. Can you go over there and see if he is okay every thirty minutes or so?" Drake asked his neighbor.

"Sure," she said nicely, "nice to see you Drake." She closed her door shut and the group left for Ash's.

The kids were soon walking up the path that led to Ash's gym. The path had small trees decorating the path. They had just recently been put in because Drake didn't see them at the beginning of his journey. "Nice to see you again," Ash said as he opened the door to his gym.

The group stopped and stared at the amazing gym. The huge lights brightened the huge room. There was a swimming pool, a training area, and a regulation size battlefield. "This place is amazing," Drake awed.

"Thanks," chuckled Ash. His Pikachu jumped on his shoulder.

"The famous Pikachu," Tony cooed as he pet the magnificent Pokemon. Pikachu rubbed his back against the loving hand.

"Gary said to come here," Montana butted in. Ash smiled.

"Yes, I know. But before we talk, I want a battle with mister Smith here," Ash ordered.

"What?" Drake's face looked worried. "There is no way I stand a chance."

"Have some confidence kid," Ash laughed. He walked to the battlefield. Drake followed him and stepped into the trainer's box.

"One on one battle," Ash suggested. Drake nodded and took out his only Pokemon with him. Charizard popped out of the ball, shooting flames up in the air.

"Oh how I love Charizards," Ash laughed.

"This one is actually connected with you," Drake said. Ash got a confused look on his face.

"Oh, you are one of the three that got the starters from my Pokemon," Ash replied. "This should be good." He called out to one of his Pokemon. "Noctowl!" An owl like Pokemon flew through the open roof. It planted itself on Ash's arm.

"Time to battle buddy," Ash ordered. He pointed up into the sky, where Noctowl flew off. Charizard kept his eye on his opponent.

"Charizard, use Wing Attack to battle in the sky!" Drake ordered.

"Noctowl is smaller and more agile. You won't prevail in the sky," Ash taunted. "Noctowl, use Air Slash!" Charizard flew up to Noctowl with its wings glowing bright. Noctowl launched powerful slashes of air from its strong wings. The slashes knocked Charizard off, ending his attack.

"Now, use Sky Attack!" Noctowl radiated with immense energy. It dove with all its might towards the Fire type.

"Dragon Pulse quick!" Charizard charged up a powerful energetic Dragon Pulse. The purple sphere crackled with energy. Charizard shot the attack from his jaws. Noctowl swiftly moved sideways, dodging the attack like it was child's play. Noctowl smashed into Charizard and threw him to the floor. Charizard struggled to push himself up, but managed to get to one knee.

"Noctowl, use Extrasensory!" Ash shouted. Noctowl's feathers on its head glowed a multicolor light. Noctowl sent the energy at the tired Charizard. Charizard roared as he fell to the ground. Drake rushed to his side.

"Charizard," Drake cried. Ash walked over to Drake.

"You are good, but you need to know your limits," Ash lectured.

"I'm sorry," Drake murmured has he hung his head.

"Now worries," Drake laughed. "I just wanted to see if you were worthy to be the Legendaries Trainer." Drake looked up after the comment. The group and Ash walked into the back, where they sat at a patio table.

"I have done research on you, Ash," Kit confessed. "You come up with an encounter with almost every Legendary." Ash nodded in agreement.

"Their was no war when I was a trainer. There was no need for a Legendaries Trainer, yet I still encountered almost every Legendary," Ash explained.

"So why aren't you the Legendaries Trainer?" Drake argued.

"My time is up and complete. The legendaries aren't unfair. They know how limited our lives are. And with me a Aura Guardian, I have other important duties. I am responsible for more than you think," Ash explained once more.

"This is your destiny. You and the Orb Holders. I can't 'help' you, but I can 'assist' you. I have built a headquarters for the Kanto Orb Holders. It is near the East exit," Ash said. "It's fully operational. All it needs is a commander.

"Who do you think that should be?" Drake questioned.

"Someone that will be dedicated. This place will be used for research and tracking." Drake looked at Kit.

"I know this is a lot to ask, but I need you," Drake pleaded. Kit looked down, thinking hard.

"I'll do it," Kit sighed. She secretly couldn't wait to research full-time. Drake hugged her tightly.

"Awesome," Drake said as he looked back at Drake.

"Now, I need you to get every Orb Holder known here," Ash ordered. Drake immediately took out his PokeDex and sent a duplicate message to Tessa and Clara. Aaron didn't have a PokeDex, so he used Tessa as a contact. The two girls replied within minutes stating that they would be in Pallet soon.

"Get to the headquarters and start the operation. The base has everything you will ever need," Ash said. "This is your destiny. I'll help with all I can. I'll use some of my allies to help as well." Drake waved them off. The group followed the address. The headquarters was professionally hidden in the trees of the dense forest around it. Drake walked into the base.

"This place is nice," Tony echoed through the empty hallways.

"This map on my PokeDex says that the labs are underground in the four levels of basement and then the living areas are the top two floors," Drake explained. Kit found her room quietly. Drake left the group and followed her. They walked to the back and saw a large almost lake sized pool. The field in the back was twice the size of Oak's field as well.

"Thanks for doing this," Drake thanked again as he and Kit found her a room.

"No problem. I'll finish the finals and then help and use my expertise for a good cause," Kit explained. Drake and his friend hugged silently.

"Well, you can stay with us until we leave," Drake suggested.

"Of course," Kit laughed. They left the base to return to Drake's house. The walk home consisted of small talk and Kit's plans at the base.

"Well, I'll just start with research and try to find Mew, Mewtwo, and Moltres. I'll also try to find Team Rocket's main base," Kit explained.

"Having you on the team will put us ahead of them," Drake commented. His head was feeling light, so when he got home he laid down on the living room couch. He dozed off within minutes.

* * *

><p>"Drake," a voice boomed. Drake stood in the middle of a dark room with floating lights that lit it. Two bright lights floated in the air and materialized before him. It was Arceus and Darkrai.<p>

"I see you have made allies with Ash," Darkrai said. Drake nodded in agreement.

"That's good. However, he can not help you that much. His Aura skills are needed elsewhere. He is always there though, so don't be afraid to ask him something. He went through his fair share of destinies and prophecies, but nothing of this caliber. This one prophecy alone could change the fate of this world," Arceus explained.

"How? I don't get it," Drake asked.

"The Orbs control the Legendaries. The Legendaries are the most powerful Pokemon on the planet. If they control them they could start and all out war. That is why we pick the Orb Holders. They have a connection with a certain Legendary whether they know it or not. They also have a great expectation for battle. For example, Aaron, he lived in a small village with no help becoming a trainer and yet his Pokemon are strong," Darkrai answered.

"Why can't you just control them. You made them, Arceus," Drake said.

"Yes, I developed their powers. I helped create their forms. But as I am only one God out of seventeen," Arceus said.

"Wait what?" Drake asked again.

"That is for another time. It is time we leave. Drake, use this base to your advantage. Be cautious and keep on preparing," Darkrai said, ending the dream.

* * *

><p>Drake woke up with a cold sweat. He had slept for a couple of hours. It was nearly time for the festival to begin. Drake walked outside to find all of his friends playing with the Pokemon.<p>

"Have you decided who you are going to use tonight?" Montana asked.

"Sort of," Drake sighed. He called all of his Pokemon up.

"Okay. Charizard, you are out for the battle. I'll use Electabuzz, Kadabra, Gyarados, Primeape, Scizor, and Weepinbell."

"Drake, you have nothing to counter his Venusaur with," Tony commented. Drake thought about it for a moment.

"I got it," Drake smiled. His mom came outside.

"Come in. We are leaving," she ordered. Drake got his PokeDex and received his Primeape and Scizor from Gary's. He was ready.

The New Year's Eve Festival was one of Pallet's many annual celebrations. Every New Year's Eve Pallet chose two of their starting trainers of that year. Usually there were four or five, but Drake's group was slightly miniscule compared to those before him. Drake remembered watching his brother battle in this very competition. He won. So, Drake was determined to win. Winning meant everyone thinking you were the town prodigy.

The winner of the competition always gets a random prize. Cole won a Master Ball. That was the most extravagant prize so far. Drake wanted to prove himself to his neighbors and friends that he was as good as his brother, so he was going to go all out.

* * *

><p>Back at Coleman's house, he stared in front of the mirror. "You have to prove that you aren't some rich kid. You aren't some loud mouth. You aren't some cocky kid that everyone thinks has had everything handed to him. You have to beat Drake. If he loses, then everyone will think of you superior," he said to himself. He was determined. He polished his Pokeballs and grabbed one specifically.<p>

"You, my friend, will prove Drake a great challenge. He has never seen you before and I don't think he can top you," Coleman said to the Pokeball. The Pokeball rumbled to the sound of Coleman's voice, forcing an impish grin from him.

* * *

><p>"Welcome one and all," boomed the mayor of Pallet. He was a large man in width. His height pushed five foot five. He was the human definition of obese, but he was a great mayor nevertheless. "We welcome you to the New Year's Eve Festival. This year Drake Smith and Coleman Blue will be battling for the prize of a rare egg gifted by Mr. Gary Oak himself."<p>

"A rare egg huh?" Coleman said. "I guess its more drive for me to win." He looked at Drake. The battle was taking place at the local stadium. The stands were packed, and they roared when Drake and Coleman walked into their trainer's box.

"Ready?" A referee asked the boys.

"Sure," Coleman answered. He pulled out his first Pokeball. Drake followed suit.

"Snorlax, go!" A giant Pokemon slammed onto the ground. Drake's attitude went from confident to worried.

"When did you get that?" Drake asked.

"Outside of Lavender. They are really abundant there. This big guy was the best I could find. He isn't like a normal Snorlax. He is a battler," Coleman answered cockily.

"I can beat it," Drake whispered to himself. He pulled out a Pokeball, releasing his Primeape. Primeape looked at his large opponent, yet he smiled. He growled lowly.

"Primeape, use Karate Chop!" Drake yelled. Primeape's fist glowed with power as he jumped. His fist crashed into Snorlax's belly, but he bounced off. Snorlax rubbed his belly.

"Heavy Slam while he is under you," Coleman ordered. Snorlax smiled and fell on top of Primeape. Primeape tried to run, but Snorlax's large arm crushed him.

"Primeape!" Drake screamed. Primeape used his strength to push his arm up. Primeape crawled out weakly.

"Are you okay?" Primeape nodded and stood up. His legs barely had enough strength to stand up. Primeape took a deep breath. His face turned bright red. Drake's PokeDex beeped.

"Ability: Anger Point. Now activated," it said. Snorlax regained his balance and stood up.

"Use an all out Thrash!" Drake shouted. He was getting embarrassed in front of everybody. Primeape smashed the ground violently. He climbed up Snorlax's body, punching and kicking everything he could.

"Get him off you!" Coleman yelled. Snorlax tried to swing, but her arms were too big. Primeape reached her face, and used the rest of his energy thrashing on it. Snorlax caught Primeape's leg, swinging him violently. Primeape bit the dust. Drake recalled him before he could hit the ground.

"Hey! That's illegal!" Coleman whined.

"Bro, I didn't want him to get hurt. He was done," Drake defended. He rolled his eyes and tossed out his next Pokemon. His Scizor snapped his claws towards Snorlax, who smirked at the little Pokemon.

"Ice Beam to slow it down," Coleman ordered.

"Dodge!" Scizor disappeared with his high speed stat. The Ice Beam was no where near him. "Double Team and Night Slash and X-Scissor combo." Scizor stopped quickly, multiplying himself into mass numbers. Snorlax turned in confusion. Scizor jumped from behind, his claws blackened by the Night Slash with a faint green outline. Scizor slashed his claws across her back. Snorlax cried, and turned around angrily.

"Snorlax, use Giga Impact," Coleman laughed.

"Hurry and us Iron Defense!" Scizor's body glistened as the steel hardened to an impenetrable degree. The two Pokemon clashed, causing a powerful wave of energy that shook the stands. The crowd was going wild. Both Pokemon lay on the floor unconscious. The trainers recalled their Pokemon.

"Venusaur, it's time to battle!" Coleman shouted as he tossed his very first Pokemon's Pokeball in the air. His Venusaur appeared, roaring powerfully. He stomped the ground as he got into position.

"Kadabra, fight!" Drake called out. Kadabra came out of his ball. He put his spoon in front of his body, preparing for battle.

"Venusaur, use Power Whip," Coleman huffed. Venusaur swung a flurry of vines that crackled with energy at Kadabra.

"Psycho Cut!" Kadabra's spooned morphed into a light pink samurai sword. He masterfully sliced the vines into pieces.

"Nice move," Coleman commented. Kadabra swung his sword at Venusaur, who took the hit like a champ.

"Leaf Storm, now!" The Seed Pokemon released a faintly green wind that mixed twigs, branches, and leaves. The attack blew Kadabra back, hitting him with the swirling leaves. Kadabra landed on his knee, looking up at his opponent.

"Future Sight, quick," Drake ordered. Kadabra channeled psychic energy through his spoon and lifted it towards the light. The spoon fired a light pink energy wave in the sky.

"Venusaur, use Hyper Beam," Coleman commanded.

"Dodge and then use Psybeam!" Kadabra timed the attack perfectly. He jumped over the powerful blast, and fired a multicolored beam at Venusaur. The beam pushed him back, eventually flipping him over.

Venusaur dug his vines into the ground, using them to regain balance. "Kadabra, use Recover," Drake ordered as Venusaur caught his breath. But to his surprise, Venusaur fired a Solarbeam at Kadabra, who was healing himself and unable to defend. Kadabra smashed into the side wall. Rocks crumbled over his head. He was out.

"No!" Drake cried. He recalled his downed Pokemon. He picked his next Pokemon. His Pokeball revealed Gyarados, who used her Ability Intimidate to lower her opponents strength.

"This should be easy, Venusaur," Coleman said cockily. Venusaur smashed the ground. Gyarados took to the sky.

"Hyper Beam!" Venusaur formed another Hyper Beam in his mouth.

"Twister and Hydro Pump to counter!" She wrapped her Twister attack around her Hydro Pump. The Hydro Pump countered the Hyper Beam while the Twister wrapped itself around the two attacks, heading straight for Venusaur. Venusaur was hit with the high winds and tossed across the field. He struggled to get up.

"Gyarados, use Ice Fang to teach them a lesson!" Drake yelled into the sky. Gyarados's fangs turned ice cold. She clamped down on Venusaur, thrashing around as he was in her mouth. She tossed him roughly, ending the Grass type's battle.

"Good job!" Drake shouted. Gyarados roared into the night sky.

"You did good," Coleman sighed as he returned his starter. He pulled out another Pokeball and tossed it into the sky.

"Fearow, let's take it to the sky!" Fearow squawked loudly. He took his place facing Gyarados.

"Ice Fang!" Drake yelled.

"Drill run!" Coleman countered ferociously. Drake had never seen him act like this before. Fearow spun rapidly, appearing as a drill. Gyarados lunged with his freezing fangs, but Fearow spun off. Fearow quickly redirected himself towards Gyarados. The two Pokemon fell to the ground with Fearow on top. They smashed into the ground, making a few cracks in the arena floor. The ground awed and gasped as Fearow darted back into the sky. Gyarados shook her head and roared in Fearow's direction.

"That's it," Drake grumbled. "Gyarados, go all out. Use your triple combination!" Coleman's eyes widened in surprise. A triple combination would surely knock out the Atrocious Pokemon, so all he had to do was dodge the best he could. Fearow circled the struggling Pokemon.

Gyarados rose slowly. She regained her place into the sky. She appeared nearly fainted. She saw Drake. She saw his hope. She saw that he trusted her no matter what. Gyarados remembered all the times they spent together. She grew more powerful. Her head rose with power. The look in her eye pierced through Fearow.

"You activated your Fighting Spirit ability!" Drake shouted upwards. Coleman was devastated.

"Fearow, you have to fight back with all you have. Her last attack is going to be big!" Coleman warned his Pokemon. He had no moves that could stop Gyarados now. Gyarados warmed up a Hydro Pump, aiming at the Fearow. The Flying type tried to peck at her to stall her attack, but Gyarados fired the first part of the attack. The Hydro Pump pushed Fearow down. Gyarados then fired a Hyper Beam through her Hydro Pump. Fearow smashed into the ground with the impact of the Hyper Beam and Hydro Pump.

Gyarados wasn't letting up. Fearow thrashed around, trying to free himself. "Finish this!" Gyarados coated the two attacks with a Twister, spreading down towards Fearow. The Twister struck Fearow hard, preventing him to move. Fearow squawked one last time before fainting. Gyarados stopped the attack, and she fell to the ground. Drake recalled her before she hit the ground.

Coleman glared at Drake. His Fearow was safely in the Pokeball now. He picked his next Pokemon and tossed it out. A four armed humanoid Pokemon punched the air with great power. Drake knew him as a Machamp, the Pokemon Coleman evolved with the Evolution Stone.

"Electabuzz, you're up," Drake said as Electabuzz popped out of his ball. He raised his arms and sparked electricity through his horns.

"Machamp, show them who you are with a Cross Chop!" Coleman urged intensely.

"Psychic quick," Drake swiftly said. Electabuzz's eyes turned pink and he lifted the attacking Pokemon off his feet. Machamp thrashed in mid air. "Throw him." Electabuzz shot Machamp straight into the concrete wall. Machamp, dazed, stood up shakily.

He smiled slightly.

"Machamp, use Revenge and then Seismic Toss!"

"Psychic again!" Drake yelled. Machamp knew better this time. He moved with agility instead of power. Electabuzz's Psychic attack and abilities weren't advanced enough to hold him. Machamp tackled him with great power, punching him across the face roughly. Machamp picked Electabuzz up before he could regain his senses. Machamp jumped with great power, spinning in mid air. He flung Electabuzz right where Electabuzz had thrown him. Electabuzz bounced off the wall harshly. He pushed himself up to one knee.

"Still not down?" Coleman asked the Pokemon. Electabuzz sparked electricity through his horns as if saying "not even close". Drake smiled.

"Use Thunderbolt!" Electabuzz fired a powerful Thunderbolt that shook Machamp's body. Electabuzz lost his power and slumped to the ground. Drake had one more Pokemon left. Machamp tried to cheer over his win, but he was paralyzed to full extent. Coleman grinned delightfully even though his Pokemon was paralyzed.

"Why are you smiling?" Drake asked him as he recalled Electabuzz.

"You activated his Ability: Guts," Coleman explained. "Now he is so amped up that no matter what Pokemon you send out will be crushed." Drake snarled at the comment.

"Weepinbell, you're my last shot!" Weepinbell bounced up and down. She didn't realize how important the battle was. "Shoot an Energy Ball at his feet!" Weepinbell blasted a solar powered sphere at the Fighting type's legs. His pumped up senses proved to be an asset as he quickly jumped over them, landing behind the unsuspecting Weepinbell.

"Behind you!" Drake warned, but to no avail. Machamp's Guts ability made him a little edgy and wild. His fist glowed a bright orange. Drake thought it was a Fire Punch, but it wasn't flame. It was a form of Fighting energy that Machamp had accessed. Machamp punched Weepinbell across the field with one swipe of his powerful fist. Weepinbell rolled in the dirt. She spit out dirt as she regained her posture. Her happy-go-lucky attitude had turned into pure rage.

"Vine Whip and Razor Leaf to stop him!" Drake ordered loudly. Everything he had was in his weakest Pokemon, yet he believed in her and would never stop. _"I'm with you all the way, girl,"_ He thought as he saw her vines rise and leaves fly.

"Swat them away and use your new Dynamicpunch," Coleman ordered. Machamp swung his giant four arms with power and speed, blocking all the vines and leaves.

"_Hopefully, she remembered that strategy we worked on," _Drake thought again as he saw Machamp grab her vines with one of his non-Dynamicpunch hands. His fist that powered the Dynamicpunch waited with much anxiety as Weepinbell got closer.

Weepinbell glanced at Drake as if she was hoping that she would prove to him something with the last couple of seconds of the battle. She knew she couldn't stand another hit. She looked back at Machamp, who was smiling with a face that Weepinbell would never forget. _"Here we go,"_ She thought.

Weepinbell fired a last minute Solarbeam at Machamp's chest. The Fighting type winced in pain as the close range Solarbeam pushed him back. His Dynamicpunch diminished as he exerted most of his power into keeping his feet. Machamp released her vines, letting her fall to the floor gently.

She blinked a couple times as her vision became spotty. Machamp shook his head in agony. He didn't seem so pumped. _"Is ability must have worn off!"_

"Weepinbell, a little more please!" He begged his Pokemon. Weepinbell nodded. "Use a…" His PokeDex interrupted him.

"Weepinbell is able to learn Power Whip at this time." Drake smiled. It wasn't a battle changing move, but it could be the move to rid them of Machamp.

"Weepinbell, use Power Whip!" Weepinbell released two energy crackling vines. She was amazed at the site of them. She whipped Machamp as he backed away.

"Darn it," Coleman snarled, "Those vines are not able to be caught." He looked at Machamp, who was trying his best to block the vines.

"Rush in and use Revenge!" Machamp pushed his way through the pain. He trampled Weepinbell into the dirt. Weepinbell had dusty footprints sun across her body. Drake quickly ran to her side. He picked her up.

"I'm so proud of you," he cried. "I believed in you the whole way. I never ever gave up on you. You executed that new strategy like perfection." Tears rolled down his cheek as he recalled his Pokemon.

Coleman walked over to him with a cheesy smile on his face. Drake looked up at him, feeling a sudden wave of anger.

"Good…" Coleman trailed off as Drake yelled at him.

"What the hell is going on with you man? One minute you are acting like my good friend that I used to know and now you are back to that crazy power hungry attitude again. You acted like my Pokemon were pieces of trash!" Coleman's eyes watered.

"Drake, I'm just trying to prove myself. Why can't you take a loss?" Coleman whined.

"I can, but the way you battled. You didn't even act like you had sympathy for either one of our Pokemon!" Drake continued yelling. The camera's were zoomed in on the duo, but no one could hear what was being said.

"You have some serious issues. I don't know if your jealous of me or what, but you're the last thing I am worrying about right now. My life has changed greatly on this journey and I'm done dealing with your weird BS!" Drake finished. "The next time we meet, I will not forget this. I will battle you with every last breath. I will get payback for everyone of my Pokemon, but I'll also be getting payback for your Pokemon too. Who knows what you have out them through!" Drake charged off the field. He met is friends outside the gate.

"Don't you wanna see the egg?" Tony asked innocently as he continuously glanced back at the screen. Coleman was getting awarded the egg. But Tony could see sadness mixed with anger in his eyes.

"What the heck happened back there?" Kit asked as they walked rapidly back to the house.

"That kid is a maniac. I swear he is bipolar," Drake grumbled. Montana caught up with the group.

"Drake, stop," she ordered. "You need to go back and explain yourself. You just looked like the biggest sore loser ever." Drake stopped in his tracks.

"You have no idea. I am tired of putting up with all this. I have these crazy rivals. I have freaking Legendaries waiting to be save. I have people that accompany me and question everything I do!" Drake screamed at his three friends. Tony's eyes watered along with Montana's. Kit kicked the dirt and walked away.

"Whatever." Drake rolled his eyes and walked away. Montana and Tony ran to Kit's side.

"Don't leave," Montana begged.

"This is wrong. Everything we have done for this kid. Everything we have sacrificed. Everything we have put our Pokemon through," Kit cried. She seemed so tough, but she was truly crying. Montana hugged her.

"I know. But we have no where to go. We might as well go back to his mom's house. We can talk this out tomorrow when everyone has calmed down, but trust me, this isn't over. No one talks to me like that without getting some Tana Rage," Montana prompted. Kit agreed and walked back to Drakes mom's house. Tony was sobbing loudly.

"It's going to be okay, buddy," Montana comforted him. "He'll come to his senses." She saw the house in the distance. No lights on. _"I've lost him once, but I don't know if I could forgive him for what he just did. Kit's right. With everything that we have been through, he is still gonna treat us like that. Ridiculous."_ Her face turned bright red. _"Stop thinking about it. It's only going to result in something you regret. Just like last time. But I'm not going to lose my upbringings. I'm not going to let him think this was alright." _

They walked into the house, greeted by Jolteon. He urged them to the back. Charizard and Dodrio were gone. Tony ran down to the basement in fear that he just lost his best friend and role model. He saw Drake's stuff gone. He bolted. Tony fell to his knees.

Montana and Kit tried his PokeDex, but they were quickly ignored. They found Tony in the basement. His heart was crushed. "It's going to be okay," Montana cried into his shirt. She didn't know what else to say.

"Let's go to bed. We can look for him tomorrow. He is probably camping to calm down. I'm sure he realized what he had done and decided he needed to think," Kit thought aloud. She truly didn't know what to say either. She knew, though, that their main goal was to comfort the eleven year old crying on the floor.

* * *

><p>Drake landed at the base on Charizard's back. His Fire type looked at him, questioning what he was doing. "Don't worry about it," Drake commented. He lead his Pokemon into the back and healed the ones that just got done battling. Charizard growled as Drake pushed him out the door.<p>

Drake managed to close the door, but he saw Charizard shaking his head in disappointment. Drake punched the couch pillow and walked into his bedroom at the Kanto Base. He just wanted to get away from everything.

* * *

><p>The girls eventually got Tony to bed with the help of Drake's mom, Kambry. She roomed Jamie and him together to make him feel like he was sleeping with someone else. The girls talked about the night.<p>

"He has issues about some stuff, but he has never done this," Kambry shook her head.

"Well, we are going to bed, so we can start early," Montana sniffled. She finally stopped crying, but he nose was stuffed up.

"Goodnight," Kambry said. The girls walked upstairs. Kambry cleaned the table and looked out the window above the sink. "Oh, Drake. I hope you can repair what you have done."

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Nice to update again. I got back from Costa Rice last night, so I pushed myself to publish this chapter. The next update will be Saturday:) WitSicness might not like the ending, because it puts their relationship on the edge before there is even a relationship. I'm so evil:) I truly didnt mean for this chapter to be this long at all. I got a sudden burst of inspiration at the end. **

**Q1: Do you think Drake overreacted? OR Is he right? Should he be tired of his adventure already with the crazy rivals, the legendaries, and his 'nagging' companions?**

**Q2: Do you think the group will recover from Drake's blunder?**

**Q3: Isn't Coleman crazy? OR Do you think there is a reason to his craziness?**


	58. Chapter 58: A Leify Goodbye!

**Drakes** Pokemon on team-

** (m) lv.52 Abi: Swarm-Double Team, Night Slash, Iron Defense, X-scissor**

**2. Dodrio (m) lv. 52 Abi: Early Bird-Aerial Ace, Drill Peck, Agility, Tri Attack**

**3. Weepinbell (f) lv. 53 Abi: Chlorophyll-Power Whip, Razor Leaf, Synthesis, Solarbeam**

**4. Charizard (m) lv.59 Abi: Blaze-Wing Attack, Dragon Pulse, Flamethrower, Fire Spin**

**5. Primeape (m) lv.52 Abi: Anger Point-Seismic Toss, Cross Chop, Thrash, Karate Chop**

**6. Electabuzz (m) lv.53 Abi: Vital Spirit-Light Screen, Psychic, Thunderbolt, Thunderpunch**

**Pokemon with Prof**-

**Kadabra (m) lv.54 Abi: Inner Focus-Recover, Psycho Cut, Psybeam, Future Sight**

**Gyarados (f) lv. 57 Abi: Intimidate-Hydro Pump, Twister, Hyper Beam, Ice Fang**

**Pokemon in the wild:**

**Kangaskhan (f) lv. 43 Abi: Scrappy-Endure, Crunch, Double Hit, Hyper Beam**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 58<strong>

Drake woke up groggier than ever. He barely remembered the night before. He knew he got mad at his friends, but he didn't even feel like he should have. He just had so much on his mind. He looked back towards his Pokemon. He saw something strange. More Pokemon. Charizard was accompanied by another Charizard. _"Tessa."_

Drake looked around, not seeing her or Aaron. He walked upstairs to look in the bedrooms. There he saw her. She was sound asleep on the single bed. He continued looking around for Aaron.

He was in the room next door, on the computer with someone. "Who you talking to?" Drake asked. His eyes shot up.

"Clara. She is a few miles out. She called here and was asking for directions," Aaron explained.

"Okay. I have some things to take care of. I'll be back with the group later. I'm leaving everyone but Charizard here," Drake said. Aaron nodded and continued his call.

Drake walked outside to find the two Charizards holding hands. "Hey." Charizard gave him a dirty look. Smoke blared from his nostrils as he huffed in anger.

"Buddy, I'm sorry for last night. You know how I can overreact," Drake sighed. He petted Charizard. The Fire type's expression lightened. Charizard hugged his trainer. "Now that we are good, can you take me to the house?" Drake asked. Charizard nodded. He nuzzled his mate and let Drake climb on. They were at the house before Drake could think of what to say.

He walked through his front door, seeing Jamie and his mom sitting at the table. He walked up to them, feeling his mom's disappointed look burning his face. "Mom, I'm sorry."

"Son, they are your friends. You have to make this better. Tony was crying all night for you. Montana is heart broken and Kit is ready to leave," she explained. Jamie continued to eat his scrambled eggs.

"I know," Drake sighed. "Where is Tony?" Kambry motioned towards Jamie's room. Drake took a deep breath and went in. Tony was asleep. His face was red from all the crying. His pillow had wet spots from where his tears fell on it. Drake felt like a piece of crap.

"Tony, wake up," he whispered. Tony began to wake from his deep sleep. He opened his eyes slowly. A blurred vision of Drake excited him. He rubbed his eyes thoroughly.

"Drake!" He squealed. He hugged the fourteen year old as hard as he could. "I'm so sorry. I won't bother you ever again. I just want to travel with you and help you. I'm so sorry." He started to cry again.

"Don't be sorry. I shouldn't have blown up on you. None of all did anything wrong. Montana was right, I was acting like a sore loser," Drake said. Tony kept on crying. "Please don't cry. I want you to bother me. You keep me sane, Tony. I couldn't do any of this without you or Montana. Will you please forgive me?"

"Of course," Tony cried again. He couldn't stop crying or hugging Drake.

"Well, I'm going to talk to Kit. Get ready. We are leaving today," Drake ordered. Tony nodded.

"_Well, at least I have one back. Now time to see if Kit is going to help still." _He marched up the stairs, walking into his old room. Kit was completely ready to leave.

"Going somewhere?" Drake asked as he peaked into the room. Kit turned around, barely noticing him.

"What do you want? You put us through hell last night," Kit snarled. She was pretty angry.

"I am very sorry, Kit. I just wanted to let you know that there was no reason for me to blow up like that," Drake apologized. Kit's expression eased.

"It's okay. I'm not going to be treated like that though. I'm about to give up my life of traveling for your cause. You dragged me into a death battle between Team Rocket and yourself. You did that to all of us," Kit lectured. Drake lowered his head.

"It's all right. I'll get my payback one day," Kit joked. Drake cracked a smile. "But Montana isn't going to be as easy as me. She thought she lost you and I can tell you two have 'lost' each other in the past." Drake nodded.

"Thanks." He walked out of his room and down the hall to Cole's room. He knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Montana chimed. She sounded happy.

"Drake." He heard her walk up to the door. She grasped the doorknob, thinking about opening it. Drake took the other side in his hand and turned it. The door opened to reveal his best friend. She had soft tears sliding down her cheeks.

"I'm so sorry," Drake cried. He was crying now. He tried to hug her, but she dodged the attempt.

"I can't believe you treated us like that. Treated me like that. Me of all people!" She shouted. Drake sat down on the bed. Her hands were clenched into tight fists.

"I can't explain why that happened. Everything just got to me all at once," Drake explained. Montana shook her head.

"Drake, I left once. I regret that ever since. Luke wasn't you. That's the real reason I came back. I could care less if Team Rocket takes over the world as long as your with me. I help you because I…" Montana trailed off. Her tears were choking her up.

"I'm sorry for all of that," Drake stood up, trying to pull her closer. She denied his attempts again.

"I'm not going to be treated like this. My dad used to have blow ups like that. It's not healthy for anyone," Montana lectured. Drake couldn't speak. He feared he was losing her. "Drake, I need you more than anything. But I'm not going to be treated like I was last night." She grabbed his hand. His heart jumped.

"I promise. Nothing like that ever again," he said. She smiled at him. He thought she was so beautiful. He leaned in to kiss her.

"No," she teased, turning her head. He kissed the side of her head. "I think maybe you should redeem yourself." She winked. Drake melted in her presence. They hugged for a good five minutes before they left the room together. They gathered Tony and Kit, preparing to leave.

"We are all good," he told his mom. She smiled and hugged him goodbye. Jamie smiled at his older brother.

"I'll be back in a few weeks," Drake said. Jamie smiled. They walked out to the yard where Charizard was fraternizing with a familiar girl with green hair.

"Clara!" Montana shouted. The two girls hugged.

"What's up?" She asked.

"Just leaving for the base," Drake said.

"Let's go then," Clara urged. She called out her Dragonair. The Dragon type welcomed Kit and Montana to jump on. Tony and Drake climbed on Charizard's back, who was struggling with the two trainers. They made it to the base safe and sound.

"This place is nice," Clara awed. Aaron and Tessa walked out the front doors, holding hands.

"Drake, we need to talk to you," Tessa said. The trainers rushed inside and went into the meeting room.

"What?" Drake asked.

"A strong pulse of energy as shown up on the radar. Articuno has been found, but we can't track the signal. It moves slightly, but we can't find it," Tessa explained.

"When?" Kit asked.

"This morning after Drake left," Aaron sighed.

"Well, Kit is staying here to help. She is the head of this base. Let's not do anything until we find an exact location. It's our time to attack. This base gives us an upper advantage. With our small numbers we can sneak in and grab the Orb. As long as Bruce doesn't catch us he can't use the Ancient Laws. I've done some research," Drake ordered. The group seemed to like the order.

"We are going to Viridian. I'm searching Viridian Forest while we are there. Maybe we can find Mew," Drake said. The group caught up with each other and had lunch in the base.

"Time to go," Drake said. "We have to get to Viridian before dark." They said they goodbyes and headed for Viridian. Drake placed his two Pokemon in the box.

* * *

><p>"I already miss Kit," Tony said after walking for a couple of hours. The walk was very uneventful. A Raticate jumped out of the bushes suddenly, snapping its two front teeth together.<p>

"Can I battle it please?" Tony asked. "I have to do something before I die." Drake nodded and sat down on a knocked down tree. Montana took a seat beside him, teasing him by sliding her hand right next to his but not grabbing it. She took out her PokeDex and read the Raticate's info. Drake peaked over to read it.

"It's level is between twenty and twenty five," Drake warned. Tony nodded.

"Raticate, let's go!" Tony yelled. His Raticate saw the opponent and didn't act like he was about to battle. "Use Shadow Ball!" Raticate shook its head and ran at the wild Raticate.

"What's going on?" Drake asked. Tony shrugged. The two Raticate were Eskimo kissing. "Is he like in love?"

"No idea. This is crazy," Montana laughed.

"Raticate, we have to battle," Tony ordered. Raticate shook his head.

"It's their breeding season," a voice said from behind them. A boy around the same age as Drake walked up behind them. The boy intimated the group so bad that they nonchalantly moved behind Drake. The two Raticates were oblivious to the world. The boy had long straight hair and a pierced lip. His green shirt was visible from his black jacket and his jeans were black and baggy. He was skinny, and he smiled constantly.

"_He is dark, but he looks like a pretty positive person,"_ Montana thought as she released Drake's shirt tail, only holding it because she was afraid. "What's your name?"

"Leif Robins. I'm from Cinnabar," he answered politely.

"We were just there," Tony butted in. He wasn't as scared either. "So, this wild Raticate is looking for a mate?" Leif nodded his head.

"Then why did she come at us guns blazing?" Drake asked, still not sure about the boy.

"Pokemon, in their mating season, can sense a worthy mate even in the Pokeball. This Raticate picked up on your Raticate's scent and drew him out," Leif explained.

"That's intense," Montana added. Tony looked back at his Raticate teary eyed.

"Buddy, do you want to leave and raise a family with her?" Tony cried softly. Raticate, who wasn't that emotional, looked back and forth between the Raticate and Tony. He didn't want to disappoint either one of them. He took off into the forest. "Come back!" Tony chased after him as did the female Raticate.

"Let's follow," Drake insisted. The group, including Leif, ran after the confused mess.

"Tony! Raticate!" The trainer's yelled. Leif looked in the bushes, but then he had an idea.

"Gliscor, come out," Leif said. A Pokeball recalled a purple Pokemon with a stinger as a tail and two huge claws like Scizor. The Pokemon stood on its tail and it had wings between its arms and torso.

"That's cool. I've never seen a Gliscor in person," Drake awed. He took out his PokeDex.

"Gliscor, the Fang Scorp Pokemon and the evolved form of Gligar. If it succeeds in catching a good breeze, it can circle the whole world without flapping. This Gliscor is well trained and could be a challenge. It is a Female and has the ability: Hyper Cutter," beeped the PokeDex.

"That's cool," Montana commented.

"Okay, you are looking for a small boy and a Raticate chasing after another Raticate," Leif explained. Gliscor took off, showing her impressive flying skills.

"That's an impressive Pokemon," Drake said.

"Thanks. Actually, I want to battle you," Leif urged. "I've seen you battle in the Vermillion Battle Royal and the tournament in Celadon." Drake looked at him strangely.

"No, I wasn't stalking you. I'm on a journey, too. I am heading to Viridian to beat Verde and register for the league," Leif laughed. Drake's expression lightened. "I've been a few days ahead of you for a while and then I saw you battle yesterday in Pallet." Drake looked at the ground.

"Montana, I also saw you battle, too. You have a way with battling," he complimented.

"Thanks." She blushed.

"Well, we can have a battle. I need to train for the Viridian Gym," Drake said.

"Verde," Leif corrected.

"That name sounds familiar," Drake thought aloud. "Wasn't he Champion before?"

"Yes," Montana reassured him.

"Well, then this will be my second battle with a Champion," Drake laughed. "And the last time didn't go over so well."

"Who did you battle?" Leif asked.

"Azul."

"Wow really? I heard he was challenging Elite 4," Leif awed.

"Yeah, he is," Montana said. Gliscor called to them from the sky and motioned them to follow. They ran through the underbrush for a few minutes, landing in an open area with three Raticate.

"What's going on?" Tony asked as he saw his friends come up. Leif studied the field.

"Your Raticate is about to face that male Raticate for mating rights with this female," he answered quickly.

"Should I help?" Tony asked. Leif shook his head.

"This has to be done by himself. A wild battle." The trainers and the female Raticate stared at the soon to be battle. The males snarled and snapped at each other violently.

"You can do, Raticate!" Tony cheered. Raticate looked back at his trainer.

"_Is he accepting me leaving?"_ Raticate asked himself, but he was thrown to the ground by the offending Raticate. The trainers jumped at the sight of the move. Raticate snapped again as he rolled back to his feet. The wild Raticate jumped in the air, teeth glowing with power. Raticate dove to the side, letting the wild Raticate fall to the ground.

Raticate turned around agilely. He prepared for contact and threw himself into the other Raticate. The wild Raticate hit a tree, sliding down the think trunk. Raticate charged him again, his teeth glowing with power. It was a Super Fang. The wild Raticate winced in pain and fell to the ground. Raticate had won. He ran to Tony.

"That was great. He didn't stand a chance," Tony cheered, holding Raticate over his hand. The female Raticate walked over to the duo. Tony sat Raticate down and the two nuzzled each other.

"Go," Tony said with a smiled on his face, holding back his tears. He petted his Raticate and gave him one last hug. Tony treasured that hug greatly. He pulled out his Pokeball and pressed the middle button three times. A blue light lifted from Raticate and back into the ball.

"Go and start a family. But don't forget to come back to Pallet and visit me when I'm in town," Tony said. The two Raticates ran off into the distance. Once Raticate was out of sight, Tony fell to his knees and sobbed.

"Leif, can you go help that injured Raticate and we will take care of Tony," Montana asked sweetly. Leif walked to the tree.

"Tony, I know what you're going through. I'm sorry," Drake comforted him. He had an arm around his shoulders.

"Yeah Tony, it's going to be okay. You will see him again. Next time you'll be like a grandfather," Montana joked. Tony cracked a smile.

"That's true. And he's strong enough and smart enough to take care of himself," Tony said, looking back into the woods. He stood up and wiped his tears. "I'll miss you buddy." Drake and Montana rubbed his back and Leif walked towards them.

"Done," Leif smiled. "Now how about that battle?" Leif took off two Pokeballs.

"Two on two?" Drake asked.

"Yeah, and do you have a Bug type?" Leif asked.

"Yes," Drake answered.

"Good." Leif walked to the other side of the field. "I want us to use our Bug types first." Drake agreed silently.

"Pinsir, time to battle," Leif ordered His Pinsir came out of the Pokeball with his giant pincers snapping violently. "He is extremely competitive with other Bug types, so I thought this would be a good battle."

"Scizor, show them how its done!" Drake shouted. He flung his Pokeball in the air, releasing Scizor. He stared at the Pinsir, who stared right back. Scizor was ready to battle again. "Use X-scissor!" Scizor's metal claws turned a powerful light green. He lunged at the Pinsir.

"Ditto it!" Leif ordered. Pinsir snarled and his pincers turned the same color. The two Bug types met each other, pushing in for a good hit. "Use Guillotine to add power!"

"Add a Night Slash!" Drake countered. Pinsir's pincers flashed powerfully with a bright light. If that Guillotine hit, Scizor would be out. Scizor's claws turned dark with the faint light green outlining them. The two attacks pushed together. The force form the attacks caused a small explosion. Scizor and Pinsir were flung back, both keeping there feet.

"That's a powerful Scizor," Leif admired.

"That Pinsir is pretty impressive too," Drake added. The two trainers smiled, feeling competitiveness between them.

"Pinsir, use Brick Break," Leif ordered. Pinsir's pincers widened in preparation and glowed a brownish orange. Pinsir charged Scizor. Scizor's head gleamed in the sunlight, and he smashed his head into the attacking Pokemon. Pinsir was caught off guard, and he rolled backwards. Once he regained composure he shook his head.

"That was Iron Head," Leif admired. Pinsir's expression darkened. He wanted vengeance.

"Scizor, use Iron Defense and go in with Night Slash again," Drake commanded. Scizor let his body harden before jolting at Pinsir with his claw pitch black.

"Harden and then do it!" Leif yelled as it something big was about to happed. Pinsir's body hardened before Scizor brought his claw down on his back. Pinsir quickly took Scizor into his pincers, not letting go. Scizor struggled, but to no avail.

"Guillotine!" Pincers squeezed tightly with his pincers flashing with power. Scizor gasped and then fell limp. Pinsir flung him at Drake's feet. Drake knelt down and recalled his Pokemon.

"Return, Pinsir," Leif said. "Sorry. He doesn't like other Bug types."

"No big deal," Drake laughed. But on the inside, he wanted to get back at Pinsir.

"Electabuzz, go!" Electabuzz came out and threw his arms in the air.

"Magmar, time to burn 'em up!" Leif yelled louder, which caught Drake by surprise. A Magmar popped out of the ball, looking around aimlessly. "Magmar, this is a important battle and I really need you." Leif winked at Drake after saying this.

"_This is an important battle? Well, I guess I missed something,"_ Drake said to himself. Magmar and Electabuzz glared intensely at each other.

"Electabuzz, use Thunderpunch to start things off," Drake ordered.

"Magmar, show them your punch," Leif smiled. Drake was noticing that he was very competitive. Electabuzz, with his electrified fist, and Magmar, with his fiery fist, punched each other square in the face. The two Pokemon were not moving an inch.

"Thunderbolt!" Electabuzz quickly shocked Magmar away, but he shook of the hit quickly.

"Fire Blast now!" Leif ordered, thinking a close up Fire Blast would end it quickly.

"Defend with Light Screen," Drake ordered. Electabuzz put his palms outward, creating a light pink screen that blocked the powerful fire move.

"Magmar, use Smokescreen!" Magmar released a thick black smoke from his mouth, blinding Electabuzz.

"Hurry and spark electricity between your horns to light it up!" Drake shouted. Electabuzz did as told, but the light didn't light it up very well. "Create Light Screens all around you!" Electabuzz went to work and put up three other Light Screens, boxing himself in.

"Magmar, be quick and use Fire Punch!" Magmar snuck around in the smoke, preventing Electabuzz from seeing him. Magmar quickly destroyed all of the Light Screens. Electabuzz looked around worriedly.

"Fire Spin to end it!" Magmar jumped out of the smoke and fired a tornado of flames from his mouth. The flames torched Electabuzz. He was still conscious thought. He tried to fight his way out, but the flames burned him every time. He fell to the ground and fainted.

"That was a good battle," Leif said.

"Yeah," Drake mumbled.

"Don't take it wrong. I've been traveling for four years getting this one team stronger," Leif comforted him. Drake grinned and walked over to his friends.

"We should continue to Viridian," he suggested. They nodded.

"Mind if I tag along?" Leif asked. "I am going there, too." Drake looked at the group and they looked excited. Tony jumped for joy.

"I want Magby to meet his Magmar," Tony cheered.

"That's doable," Leif laughed. The trainers walked towards Viridian. Tony looked back and smiled.

"_I love you, Raticate."_

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Kind of a few sad chapters in a row. That's just how I am feeling. These past few months have been a low point in my life. It's like I can never do anything right. Well, writing makes me feel good. And I just want to thank all of my readers for reading this story. I know it was pretty bad at the start, and it's probably not that well now, but anyways. Thank you so much. Special thanks to JohtoBlue for Leif.**

**Q1: Do you think Kit will enjoy her time at the base?**

**Q2: Do you think Verde will be a challenge?**

**Q3: How do you think Tony took losing Raticate?**


	59. Chapter 59: A Close Battle!

**Drakes** Pokemon on team-

** (m) lv.53 Abi: Swarm-Double Team, Night Slash, Iron Defense, X-scissor Iron Head, **

**2. Gyarados (f) lv. 57 Abi: Intimidate-Hydro Pump, Twister, Hyper Beam, Ice Fang**

**3. Weepinbell (f) lv. 53 Abi: Chlorophyll-Power Whip, Razor Leaf, Synthesis, Solarbeam**

**4. Charizard (m) lv.59 Abi: Blaze-Wing Attack, Dragon Pulse, Flamethrower, Fire Spin**

**5. Kadabra (m) lv.54 Abi: Inner Focus-Recover, Psycho Cut, Psybeam, Future Sight**

**6. Electabuzz (m) lv.54 Abi: Vital Spirit-Light Screen, Psychic, Thunderbolt, Thunderpunch**

**Pokemon with Prof**-

**Primeape (m) lv.52 Abi: Anger Point-Seismic Toss, Cross Chop, Thrash, Karate Chop**

**Dodrio (m) lv. 52 Abi: Early Bird-Aerial Ace, Drill Peck, Agility, Tri Attack**

**Pokemon in the wild:**

**Kangaskhan (f) lv. 43 Abi: Scrappy-Endure, Crunch, Double Hit, Hyper Beam**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 59<strong>

"Well, I'm heading off to the gym," Leif said. The sun was rising over the town. The team arrived in Viridian after a two day journey. Leif was confident that he could beat Verde, so Drake let him have first shot.

"What about you, Drake?" Tony asked quickly as he sat down in a booth, waiting to be served.

"I scheduled my battle with Nurse Joy this morning. Mine is later," Drake answered. He nodded at Leif, and he left the Pokemon Center.

"I bet he'll win," Montana said. Drake looked at her funny.

"You sure do talk a lot about him," Drake joked.

"Hush it. I think he is one of those misunderstood kids," Montana defended. "I say we bring him to Pallet with us and treat him like a part of the team."

"I don't have a problem with that," Tony butted in.

"Neither do I," Drake said. _"Cause if I said anything else we would get into a fight. I'm not even in a serious relationship with the girl and I am already whipped."_ Drake faked a smile as Montana glanced at him.

"Well, I say we have a picnic at the park later. Before your battle," Montana prompted.

"I agree. I can hang out with my Pokemon," Tony cheered. "Except Raticate." Tony slumped his shoulders and put his head on the table.

"It'll be okay," he said to Tony. "I switched my Pokemon yesterday when we arrived. So, I'm down with it." The group ordered their breakfast, and ate it in peace.

* * *

><p>A base stood in the middle of a forest. A forest that was so thick that it wasn't open to travelers. The forest was the continuation of the Viridian Forest, but this part was beyond any path that trainers could see. Mason stood in front of it, staring blankly into the base.<p>

"This was bigger than I thought," he whispered to himself. _"I'm going to need a lot of help if I am going to stop my dad." _He remembered seeing a large upscale building outside of Pallet Town. The building at the same logo as the Rocket Base, but it was light colored and had a positive feeling to it.

"I have to go to that place and seek help," he said again. He was dodging Team Rocket grunts going to and from the base. He didn't see how they were getting there. He had to search for weeks to even find the place.

He remembered the night after he fought Yuri.

* * *

><p>"What the hell is wrong with you?" His dad yelled through the PokeDex.<p>

"She betrayed me! You can't see that though. You're too busy fondling with her mom that you can't back me up," Mason defended.

"I told you that was never to be spoken of," his dad warned. "You're lucky we succeeded on Seafoam or you would be in a world off pain. Actually, now that I have Articuno, I may show you how to behave," Bruce threatened.

"Was that a threat?" Mason clenched his PokeDex with a tight and powerful fist.

"Let's just say you better be ready," his dad laughed. "You're the biggest disappointment in my life. Even bigger than your mother."

"Well, maybe I'll find her, stop you, and then watch you rot in prison," Mason threatened back.

"Boy, if I'm going down you're going with me. You're as much apart of this as I am. You've killed just as much as I have. Plus, you killed your own brethren Team Rocket," Bruce said seriously. "And Boss is very unhappy about that. Especially you killing Pinsir, who was bred just for Yuri. She thinks you deserve to lose one of your power bred Pokemon."

"Try and see what happens," Mason warned. His grip got tighter and tighter every second. "I've finally realized that this cause is wrong. You're not trying to save Pokemon and free them. You're going to use the Legendaries to control everything!"

"Finally! I wondered how long it would take for you to figure out," Bruce laughed cynically.

"I'm going to stop you. There is no way you can win," Mason snarled.

"Well, not with Drake Smith in the way. You failed that mission too. I'm just going to take care of him by myself," Bruce explained.

"Not if I find him first," Mason countered. Bruce huffed over the phone.

"I should have killed you and your fool of a mother when I took you. That prime Charizard needs a better trainer," Bruce laughed again. Mason's grip was so tight that his PokeDex snapped. He lost connection and threw it to the ground. Charizard and Rhyperior were beside him.

"Guys, I know this is odd, but we have to stop my dad. I know y'all were both trained to kill for Team Rocket, but I am your trainer. I have realized what they are doing. I have to stop them," Mason explained to his Pokemon. Charizard and Rhyperior both nodded in agreement. "Anyways, they threatened to kill you too." The Pokemon roared in anger.

"We need to get to Pallet. That's the last place I remember a base being," Mason suggested. Charizard spread his wings, ready to fly. They began their new journey. A journey to stop Team Rocket.

* * *

><p>Drake, Tony, and Montana were in a park near the Pokemon Center. Their Pokemon were all playing or lying out in the sun. It was a warm for January. Tony sat by a fountain and was letting Seel splash him. Drake was talking to his Pokemon in a huddle.<p>

"Okay, so I am using everyone but Scizor. I think I have a foolproof strategy," Drake said to his Pokemon. They nodded in agreement. Drake looked over to see Montana brushing her Vulpix.

Drake looked at Montana. He couldn't believe that she was a part of his life. When they first met she looked so young. But she was actually only a year younger than Drake. Drake thought about all the times they have been through. Her green eyes shined at Drake as she caught his eye.

"Is everything okay?" She asked as she walked up to him.

"Yeah, I was just thinking," Drake answered.

"About?"

"How out journey is about to end and I'm going to miss you," Drake confessed.

"Well, my dad and I have been talking. I can stay in Pallet. He says he has made a breakthrough in some science field and will be in Johto for the next few months." Montana said. Drake perked up.

"That's awesome," Drake commented. Her brown hair blew in the wind, which was caused by a strong storm coming in. Drake reached for her hand, and this time she let him have it. He leaned in to kiss her, but Tony came to them yelling.

"It's snowing! How is it snowing? It was just warm?" Tony asked. The two kids shrugged.

"Let's get in," Montana suggested. They recalled their Pokemon, and returned to the Pokemon Center.

"So, what are you going to do after we end our journey?" Montana asked Tony.

"I don't really want to leave y'all, but my mom has been sending me messages on my PokeDex like crazy since we left Fuschia. I'll go home for a while, and then maybe meet you when we leave for Johto," Tony answered.

"Sounds like a plan," Drake said. "I can come pick you up too if you want to stay the weekend. It's only an hour roundtrip on Charizard." Tony smiled.

"That sounds awesome. My mom told me she had a surprise for me when I get home," Tony said in excitement. Leif walked into the Pokemon Center quickly. He put his Pokeballs on the crate, and Nurse Joy took them to the back.

"Hardest gym of my life," Leif sighed.

"You lost?" Drake asked.

"No. I barely won," Leif smiled.

"When did he say I could go in there?" Drake asked Leif.

"He said in an hour he would be ready," Leif sighed again. He put his arms behind his head and laid his head back.

"So when did this blizzard hit?" Leif asked curiously. "It was actually warm for this time of the year earlier."

"About an hour ago. It just recently started coming down hard," Montana answered. Drake was now at the counter talking to Nurse Joy.

"Leif, please come to the counter," the nurse called over the intercom.

"Yes?" Leif asked.

"You just won your eighth badge right?" She asked sweetly. Drake listened in on the conversation.

"Yes ma'am," Leif answered politely.

"Well, I'm going to have your Pokemon checked out with our Pokemon Center Connoisseur."

"A what?" Drake butted in.

"She is a Pokemon Connoisseur, a person that specializes in compatibility between a Pokemon and Trainer, Pokemon skills, and the prime performance of a Pokemon-Trainer relationship. The test is based off five categories: speed, power, intelligence, determination, and agility," Nurse Joy explained.

"What's the difference between speed and agility?" Leif questioned.

"Speed is testing by timing and agility is based off a course of objects that the Pokemon have to move through," the Nurse answered.

"That's cool," Drake said. He walked back over to the group. Leif followed him.

"I am going to go back with my Pokemon to the Connoisseur's place. I'll see you after your battle," Leif said. He grabbed his Pokemon and rushed out the door.

"He is excited," Tony commented. Montana and Drake nodded their heads.

"Well, I say we leave for the gym. It's going to take longer since it's snowing pretty hard," Drake prompted. He got his Pokeballs back from Nurse Joy and they left immediately.  
>"It is freezing," Tony shivered.<p>

"Almost there," Montana said. They could see the gym's sign easily even though it was snowing.

They ran into the gym, wiping off snow from their winter clothes. "It's so warm in here!" Tony shouted. Drake and Montana laughed.

"Are you here to battle?" A man asked. The man had on a green jacket with a white undershirt and dark green pants. His dark brown hair was a mess, but it didn't seem like he cared. He was slightly skinny, but Drake could tell that he wasn't to be messed with.

"Has anyone told you that you look like a younger Gary Oak?" Montana asked.

"A lot," Verde laughed.

"I am here to challenge you," Drake said.

"Well, you must be Drake. I am Verde. The last Kanto Gym Leader and the strongest one," Verde said back. "Let's get to it." Verde walked to his trainer's box.

"Five on five," Verde ordered. Drake nodded. A video phone rang behind Verde. "Hang on." He answered it and a familiar face popped up.

"Hey, Azul," Verde greeted.

"Hey, I was just going to tell you I'll be in town tomorrow," Azul said. He looked past Verde and saw the group.

"Hey, guys!" Azul shouted.

"Hey!" The group said in unison.

"Verde, I know these people. You can trust them," Azul told Verde in a serious tone. Verde nodded.

"This is a gym battle. I'm not using him," Verde mumbled.

"Still. Drake is a very unique person. A lot of secrets that you may be evolved in," Azul warned. "Be careful my friend. I feel something is about to awaken and Rayquaza doesn't like it." Azul hung up.

"What was that about?" Drake asked.

"Nothing. So you know Azul?" Verde asked. "He seems to like you all."

"Yeah," Tony said from the stands. "He whooped all of us." Tony laughed.

"He is amazingly strong. He is nearly unmatchable," Verde laughed. "Well, let's get on to our battle." He pulled out a Pokeball and released it into the air.

"Charger, battle time!" A Charizard popped out of the ball, but unlike Drake's Charizard he did not breathe fire. Instead, he sneezed loudly and shot flames across the field. Tony snickered at the Charizard. The Fire type regained composure and roared seriously.

"Gyarados, let's go," Drake called out. His Gyarados flew in circles around him.

"A flying Gyarados? That's rare," Verde commented. "Nonetheless, Charger use Wing Attack!"

"Gyarados, use Hydro Pump to knock him down," Drake ordered. Charger flew at Gyarados, who remained in the sky. Gyarados shot a strong stream of water at the attacking Charizard. Charger weaved in and out of the Hydro Pump's way, missing the water. Charger slammed into Gyarados and forced her to the ground.

"Gyarados, use Twister now!" Gyarados shot a fierce tornado at the ground, spinning Gyarados back into the sky. "Re-aim at Charger!" Gyarados skillfully blasted Charger with the Twister, knocking him into the wall. Charger shook his head and returned to the field.

"Nice move," Verde complimented. "Charger, use Fire Spin!" Charger fired a swirling stream of flame at the flying Gyarados.

"Hydro Pump!" Gyarados shot another stream of water, countering the flames. The two attacks pushed each other, but they didn't move.

"Charger, time to use Metal Claw to bring her down," Verde ordered. Charger kept the flames going, but he took off into the sky. His two claws turned a hard metal as he closed in on Gyarados.

"Gyarados!" Drake cried as he saw Charger slash Gyarados out of the sky. Gyarados's skin was aflame as she hit the ground. She screeched in pain.

"Return," Drake sighed. "Good job." Drake pulled out his next Pokeball.

"Charizard, let's do this for Gyarados!" Drake yelled. His Charizard came out of the ball, breathing fire everywhere.

"Charger, use Blast Burn," Verde commanded. Charizard roared with power and flame covered his body.

"Charizard, use Dragon Pulse to counter some of the attack, but brace yourself. That attack is massive!" Drake warned. Charizard generated the purple sphere that crackled with energy and shot it at Charger. Charger flames exploded off his body, hitting Charizard hard. The Dragon Pulse was destroyed easily by the attack. Charizard lay on the floor motionless.

"No!" Drake yelled. Charizard got up shakily. His eyes burned brighter than ever. His flame on his tail was bigger and brighter. "Blaze is in effect," Drake whispered to himself.

"This should get interesting," a voice said from behind Tony and Montana. They turned around to see Azul smiling. "These two Charizards are very stubborn." Tony and Montana hugged their friend and the three sat down.

"Charizard, use Fire Spin," Drake ordered. Charizard blasted Charger with the fiery tornado. The Fire Spin stuck and remained without Charizard's assistance.

"Get out of there!" Verde yelled.

"No chance. Charizard fire a Dragon Pulse down there," Drake said. Charizard flew over the fire tornado, firing the crackling energy into it. The fire pulsed purple and died down. Charger lay on the ground, knocked out.

"That was an interesting combination," Verde said to Drake. Charizard landed next to Drake and fell to one knee.

"Are you okay?" Drake asked, putting his arm around his Pokemon. Charizard shook his head. He collapsed onto the ground. "Return, buddy." Drake was down two and Verde still had four Pokemon left.

"Dodrio, come out!" Verde shouted. His Dodrio came out with the three heads fighting.

"I have a Dodrio, too," Drake said. "But my three heads don't fight." Verde laughed.

"Yeah, well my Dodrio is a battler. So, the angry head rules."

"Electabuzz, come out!" Drake hollered. Electabuzz flexed his arms and did his normal pre-battle routine. "Use Thunderpunch!" Electabuzz charged Dodrio with a electrifying fist.

"Dodrio, use Fury Attack with some speed," Verde ordered. Dodrio dodged the first punch, but Electabuzz kept on coming at him. The two Pokemon took turns taking hits. Electabuzz's punches seemed to be doing more damage. Dodrio jumped away from the battle, ending the brawl.

"Thunderbolt quick!" Drake shouted. He was into this battle more than ever. Electabuzz fired a strong electrical blast from his body.

"Drill Peck to deflect!" Verde countered quickly. Dodrio's three beaks closed together and started spinning rapidly. The Thunderbolt was absorbed and redirected towards the wall, breaking down the bricks.

"Good job, now use Tri Attack," Verde commanded. Dodrio opened up his three mouths, firing a fire, electric, and ice beam separately. The three attacks twisted and combined together to make a force to reckoned with.

"Light Screen to protect yourself!" Drake shouted again. Electabuzz created his strongest Light Screen ever, holding off the blast.

"Buzz!" He cried loudly. The Tri Attack faded away, and he fell to his knees. Dodrio smirked and squawked loudly. Electabuzz growled deeply.

"_This Electabuzz won't give up,"_ Verde told himself. _"I'll talk to Drake about the Electrilizer after this." _

"Electabuzz, I know you're tired, but you have to keep on going. It's time to prove to everyone how strong we are!" Drake encouraged. Electabuzz stood up strongly. "Use a Psychic to hold him still and then blast him with a Thunderbolt." Electabuzz closed his eyes and used all of his Psychic power to lift Dodrio off the air, immobilized. He released a powerful Thunderbolt that shocked Dodrio's core.

Both Pokemon fell to the ground in pain. Dodrio was out cold from the thunderous Electric attack, and Electabuzz still had a little energy. "Can you make it?" Drake asked him. Electabuzz flexed his arms again, but this time he winced in pain. "If you say so."

"Nidoqueen, time to battle," Verde said as his light purple and tan Pokemon came out. The Nidoqueen roared, but Drake could tell she didn't like to battle. "Nidoqueen, just one more battle for a while. Try your hardest please?" Verde asked. Nidoqueen nodded and turned towards Electabuzz.

"Electabuzz, use Psychic to knock her back," Drake ordered. Electabuzz mustered up a little psychic energy, forcing it outwards. The Psychic moved Nidoqueen close to an inch, but not much damage was done.

"End this with Earth Power," Verde smirked. Nidoqueen's eyes brightened and she raised her arms. Electabuzz looked at her funny, and was surprised when the ground underneath him blasted upward. He was knocked out in midair after the huge chunks of earth pounded him.

"Return," Drake said quietly. "Kadabra, time to fight!" Kadabra came out of his Pokeball, glaring at Nidoqueen. "Use a quick Future Sight." Kadabra's eyes glowed pink and he forced psychic energy into the future, waiting to attack.

"Nidoqueen, use a Horn Drill now!" Verde yelled. Nidoqueen's small horn rotated quickly as it prepared to hit.

"Psybeam to knock her back!" Drake yelled back. Kadabra threw his spoon in front of him, blasting a powerful multicolored beam at the charging Poison type. Nidoqueen fought against the attack, but Kadabra's pure strength forced her to tumble backwards. Nidoqueen huffed in anger as she stared at Kadabra.

"That is one impressive Kadabra," Verde laughed. "Nothing has blown Nidoqueen away like that in years." Kadabra stared even deeper at Nidoqueen.

"_Let's take this now," _Kadabra said to Drake.

"_Alright, use a Psycho Cut and use the Future Sight once she prepares to attack," _Drake ordered telepathically.

"Nidoqueen, use an Earthquake," Verde ordered. Nidoqueen raised her left leg, ready to create terrible shockwaves that would shake the building to its core. Kadabra blinked quickly, and the psychic energy knocked Nidoqueen back down.

"_Change the Psycho Cut to Psybeam. I don't want to hurt her,"_ Drake said. Kadabra jumped in the air and released another Psybeam at Nidoqueen, who took the hit and collided into the wall. She cried softly before he eyes closed.

"No!" Verde cried. "How did your Kadabra know how to attack?"

"It's a secret," Drake winked teasingly. Kadabra twirled his spoon in the air.

"It's even now," Tony said to Azul and Montana.

"Verde is strong though. I barely beat him," Leif commented as he sat beside Tony. "His next two won't be pushovers.

"Why are you back?" Montana asked.

"Verde wanted to talk to me after Drake's battle. He also told me to bring Magmar," Leif explained.

"I see," Azul said like he knew what Verde was going to do.

"Victreebel, time to go!" Verde yelled. "We have to stop Kadabra now. He didn't take much damage from Nidoqueen." Victreebel screeched and whipped her vine around.

"Kadabra, use Future Sight," Drake ordered. Kadabra sent the hunk of psychic energy sometime into the future.

"Victreebel, use Vine Whip and Razor Leaf!" Verde yelled. Victreebel released a flurry of leaves and whipped at Kadabra with three thick vines. She screeched as she punished the Psychic Pokemon.

"Use Psycho Cut quick!" Kadabra's spoon morphed into his pink samurai sword. He slashed the leaves and vines with great technique.

"Switch to Leaf Tornado," Verde ordered. Victreebel's leaf on his head opened, releasing tons more leaves. They swirled upward, picking Kadabra up. He was getting pounded by the leaves.

"Control the tornado with Psychic!" Drake yelled. Kadabra curled into a ball, focusing his energy. He tried to focus on the tornado, but the power was too much. So he forced out his psychic energy, blasting the tornado apart. "Good job!" Kadabra landed on one knee, panting tiredly. Victreebel looked like he was ready for more.

"_Kadabra, use Recover, but watch out for the attack," _Drake ordered telepathically. Kadabra smiled, and he glowed white. His energy, cuts, and bruises were being restored and healed.

"Victreebel, use Leaf Blade to stop him!" Verde shouted. Victreebel's main vine glowed green as it headed straight for Kadabra, who was still healing.

"Pop up with a Psycho Cut!" Drake yelled. Kadabra looked up competitively, making his samurai sword under his crossed arms. The Leaf Blade lunged at him, but was soon cut short by the lengthened sword. Victreebel's eyes widened as Kadabra slashed at his body, sending him flying. Victreebel rolled back into an upright position. "Send another Future Sight!" Kadabra forced more psychic energy into the future. A small pink hole opened in the sky above the battle.

"Victreebel, use Leaf Storm," Verde ordered. Victreebel whipped up leaves and other objects with his vine. He whirled the storm at Kadabra, who looked more tired than ever.

"You know what to do," Drake said softly to his Pokemon. Kadabra nodded. His eyes glowed a powerful pink. He opened up the hole in the sky, blasting Victreebel into the wall. Kadabra held on for as long as he could, but he soon joined Victreebel on the wall. The two Pokemon laid beside each other knocked out.

"Return," both trainers said. They grabbed their last Pokeball off their belts.

"This battle decides it," Verde said.

"Let's go!" Drake yelled. His Pokeball revealed his Weepinbell, ready to battle. Verde's Pokemon joined Weepinbell on the field. The Pokemon had a long mermaid like tail with a fin rounding its neck. It looked like Jolteon in a way, but a turquoise color.

"Vaporeon!" The Pokemon shouted.

"This Vaporeon is going to blow your mind away with the things she can do," Verde bragged. "Use Aurora Beam!" Vaporeon jumped in the air gracefully, letting loose of a beautiful beam if ice from her mouth.

"Dodge!" Weepinbell released her vines and slammed them into the ground. Weepinbell flew in the air with Vaporeon, barely missing the Ice attack. "Now, use Power Whip!" Weepinbell's vines crackled with energy as she swung them at Vaporeon. She was flung back to the ground harshly.

"Vaporeon, now use a Ice Beam!"

"Use Solarbeam quick!" Vaporeon fired an icy beam upwards. Weepinbell tried to gather as much energy as possible, but not very much was available. She used her inner supply that all Grass types had. She left enough for a stronger Solarbeam later. The two attacks clashed, but the Ice Beam quickly took over the Solarbeam. An explosion caused by the attacks shook the building and sent Weepinbell up, hitting the roof. She fell to the ground.

"Weepinbell!" Drake cried. Weepinbell stood up warily. She didn't know where she was.

"Finish this with Draco Meteor," Verde ordered.

"Try to use a Synthesis," Drake ordered. "Wait…Draco Meteor?"

"I have my own secrets, Drake," Verde laughed. Vaporeon unleashed a orange sphere of energy into the sky. The sphere broke and fell instantly. The orb split and exploded into the ground. Weepinbell's aura was a faint green, but she was blind sided by one of the meteors. She was flung into Drake, knocking him down. Drake rubbed the back of head and held onto Weepinbell.

"Nice battle," Verde said as he helped up Drake. "That Weepinbell has a lot of potential. All of your Pokemon do." Drake smiled faintly.

"When can I battle you again?"

"Give yourself a day to rest and train," Verde ordered. "In two days we will battle again. Also, Azul needs to talk to you tomorrow."

"Umm…Okay." Drake walked up into the stands where he passed Azul.

"Good battle," Azul said.

"Thanks," Drake sniffed. His nose was broken from where Weepinbell hit him.

"Don't get down. I'll come and help you train tomorrow," Azul offered. Azul walked up to Verde and they began conversing.

"That was good, Drake," all three of his friends said.

"Thanks, let's get outta here. My Pokemon need to heal," Drake said. He wasn't that upset. He came close and came back from being down.

* * *

><p>When they left Verde and Azul were still talking. "Drake has some great moves and a lot of skill," Verde said. "I was very lucky he played Weepinbell."<p>

"Yeah. He has a lot more powerful Pokemon, but I can see that Weepinbell's potential," Azul countered.

"Yeah. I like how he hasn't evolved it yet," Verde complimented.

"Yes, so why did you tell him that I needed to talk to him?" Azul asked.

"Oh well, his friend, Leif, is that one up there. He has a Magmar and I want to see if he wants to evolve it. Both Magmar and Drake's Electabuzz seem to want power. So I want you to talk to Drake about it," Verde explained.

"Okay, I will tomorrow," Azul agreed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Well here it is:) Drake almost got it! I invite everyone to come and join to Zardia II forum. It's awesome:) Please review! Next update date is set for Sunday!**

**Q1: Will Mason help Drake end Team Rocket in Kanto?**

**Q2: Is Weepinbell Drake's weakest Pokemon?**

**Q3: Will Drake decide to evolve Electabuzz?**


	60. Chapter 60: The Fifth Move!

**Drakes** Pokemon on team-

** (m) lv.53 Abi: Swarm-Double Team, Night Slash, Iron Defense, X-scissor *Iron Head, **

**2. Gyarados (f) lv. 57 Abi: Intimidate-Hydro Pump, Twister, Hyper Beam, Ice Fang, **

**3. Weepinbell (f) lv. 54 Abi: Chlorophyll-Power Whip, Razor Leaf, Synthesis, Solarbeam, **

**4. Charizard (m) lv.59 Abi: Blaze-Wing Attack, Dragon Pulse, Flamethrower, Fire Spin**

**5. Kadabra (m) lv.54 Abi: Inner Focus-Recover, Psycho Cut, Psybeam, Future Sight**

**6. Electabuzz (m) lv.54 Abi: Vital Spirit-Light Screen, Psychic, Thunderbolt, Thunderpunch**

**Pokemon with Prof**-

**Primeape (m) lv.52 Abi: Anger Point-Seismic Toss, Cross Chop, Thrash, Karate Chop**

**Dodrio (m) lv. 52 Abi: Early Bird-Aerial Ace, Drill Peck, Agility, Tri Attack**

**Pokemon in the wild:**

**Kangaskhan (f) lv. 43 Abi: Scrappy-Endure, Crunch, Double Hit, Hyper Beam**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 60<strong>

"I have to follow this blizzard," Mason said as he walked through the Viridian streets at midnight. He put his arm to his forehead, blocking the intense winds. "My dad has Articuno and this has to be from it. I knew I left the Rocket base at the wrong time," Mason sighed.

"Drake, I hope you can sense this too," Mason sighed as he walked out of the Viridian City limits. "It's time to show my true potential."

"_I know I'm searching for Drake, but he is the reason my life is so bad. I'll get my revenge when he least expects it."_

* * *

><p>Drake woke up early the morning after his battle. He took his time getting ready, and left for the downstairs lobby. He turned on the T.V to listen to the news.<p>

"Viridian's massive blizzard has left the streets frozen and difficult to move on. All motor vehicles are banned from the roads. People are asking, 'What has caused this?' Well, this is George Richards saying, 'I don't know.' A slight pause occurred after the message.

"In other news, Vermillion Harbor was attacked by a group of black outfitted criminals. Their team logo resembles Team Rocket's in every way. This attack hasn't been the first. Our investigators say that this hasn't been the first. Their attacks include the Power Plant, the Safari Zone, a cruise ship that killing hundreds, and finally the destruction on Seafoam Island. I'm going to give it over to my partner, Ferris Carlton, to give you more details on this horrific story," announced George. Drake sat down in silence as he listened closer.

"Thank you, George. Pictures of all the attacks have hit the news feed. Something interesting about the pictures is that it shows a small group of kids in almost every photo," explained Ferris. A picture of the Power Plant showed up. It had a blurry vision of Drake, Montana, and Clara fighting off the Rocket Pokemon. Another picture appeared on the screen, showing the Rocket Tanks, and all the Rockets surrounding the Power Plant. A third picture appeared. The picture made Drake cringe. The picture was of an Elekid being strangled to death by a Rocket grunt. Zapdos was in the background, fighting Aerodactyl.

"Holy," Drake sighed. He ran his hands through his hair. Pictures of the ship came up next. They had a Gyarados and Lapras sailing near the wreckage. Drake shook his head again. The next picture had a blurry image of Kit and Tony fighting the plethora of Rockets and Rocket Pokemon.

"There have been no satellite images of the Safari Zone attack yet. Our detectives and tech crew are doing everything they can to retrieve all the photos and clarify some of the image. If you know the people shown in these photos please contact the police. The group of kids is not known yet, and has not been dignified good or bad. So, the Kanto Police Chief has clarified them as criminals for the time being. Thank you. Back to you George." Drake turned off the T.V. His PokeDex ringed within seconds. It was Kit.

"Please tell me you just saw that," Kit pleaded.

"Yeah, this is just great. We are friggin criminals," Drake grunted.

"Well, we can't let that get in our way. The blizzard that has hit Viridian is controlled by a power source. A Pokemon power source," Kit said.

"Articuno!" Drake shouted.

"It's centered in the Viridian Forest. I guess that is where the Rocket Base is. There might also be one near Vermillion. The harbor attack was bad. They killed everyone there and destroyed everything. They also left a message," Kit trailed off. Drake's PokeDex blinked with a picture.

The harbors walkway was soaked in blood. But the first part of it had words on it. Words written with blood. "This is the first of many!" Read the message. Drake awed.

"I can't believe this!" Drake cried.

"Just get the last badge, and then go investigate Viridian Forest," Kit ordered.

"Okay, we need to get some trainers to help us out. Like strong trainers," Drake thought.

"Good idea. Let me talk to Ash," Kit said. "I'll let you know if something else pops up." The two trainers hung up. Drake thought about the pictures.

"_If they knew all this time, why haven't they done anything about Team Rocket?"_ Drake asked himself. He shrugged off his question and walked back outside. It was still snowing. The snow was a foot tall, and it made it very hard to walk through. He went back inside to ask Nurse Joy something.

"Is there like an indoor battle field other than the gym?" Drake asked her.

"Well, no. The gym does have a lot of open battlefields that Verde never uses," she answered nicely. Drake nodded and thanked her. Drake walked back up to his room to leave a note that would tell the others where he was. He unlocked the door to go into the room.

"What a surprise? You're actually up!" Montana laughed. Tony giggled as he put on his snow cap. Drake's blue snow cap covered his own ears.

"We are going to help you train and get some experience ourselves," Tony cheered.

"Yeah, Azul called. He said to meet him at the back field in the gym," Montana explained. Drake nodded. The trainers left their room.

"What about Leif?" Montana asked as they passed his room.

"Wake him up," Drake sighed. Montana knocked on the door. Eventually, Leif answered it and was already dressed.

"I was hoping I would be invited," Leif joked. The trainers walked outside the Pokemon Center, freezing their butts off. The gym was dark, but Azul greeted them as they walk in.

"The oldest battlefield in the basement," Azul greeted. The trainers followed him down the creaky old stairs. The lights flickered on as they walked onto the field. Most of the lights couldn't decide if they wanted to be on or off, so they just steadily changed.

"This place is like ancient," Tony commented.

"Yeah, this used to be Giovanni's old training room," Azul said. The group turned to him.

"The Giovanni? The original Boss of Team Rocket?" Drake asked.

"Yes," Azul answered with a smile on his face. "So, Drake I want to help you out. I notice you are an offensive guy, and I think you have a talent for using offensive moves as defense. But I think your team will be best suited by a fifth move that will cover their weakness." Montana looked intrigued by the idea.

"A fifth move?" Drake asked curiously. "I thought only advanced Pokemon can do that."

"Drake, I've seen the news. I know the mysterious trainers fighting Team Rocket are you three. I know you are the Legendary Trainer. I happen to have my own Legendary contacts," Azul said seriously. Drake's mind was blown. "So does Verde. He finally realized this morning. He thinks they have chosen right."

"Are y'all Orb Holders?" Montana asked.

"Yes," Azul answered again. "But most of the Legendaries outside of Johto and Kanto have destroyed their Orbs along time ago. Most of them just make connections with trainers and obey them in times of hardships."

"Does Arceus know about this?" Drake asked now in his own serious tone.

"Yes. That is why you must rescue all of the Kanto and Johto Legendaries until you and Arceus can destroy their Orbs too. Well, that is what Rayquaza tells me," Azul explained.

"Why destroy the remaining Orbs?" Drake seemed disturbed by the revelation.

"The Dark Aurers are stronger than ever. They have never known as much as they do now. Some of the Legendaries are betraying Arceus, but he doesn't know which ones yet." Azul seemed to know a lot about the whole thing. "Once the Orbs are gone the Ancient Laws will be destroyed and we 'special' trainers can band together officially to protect the legendaries."

"I wish Arceus would tell me all this stuff," Drake grumbled.

"Enough of this talk. Let's get to training," Azul laughed even though it wasn't a laughing moment.

"You three can watch or train by yourselves. There are a lot of different training devices in here. Giovanni was quite the trainer," Azul said. Leif, Tony, and Montana released their Pokemon and went to work on their own.

"So, bring out your first Pokemon," Azul ordered.

"Charizard, time to train," Drake said as the Pokeball opened and revealed Charizard with a bright flash of light.

"So, Charizard's main weakness is Water and Electricity. His Dragon Pulse and Fire moves can work against Electrics, but Water's will soak you. He needs to learn a Grass type move," Azul suggested. Drake pulled out his PokeDex and scanned Charizard's data.

"The only Grass type move he can learn is Solarbeam," Drake said. Azul nodded.

"Bring out Weepinbell," Azul ordered again. Weepinbell soon joined them, hopping up and down. Azul gave Drake a look that said, "I'm not doing this for you. So do it."

"Weepinbell, Charizard is trying to learn Solarbeam. I want you to talk him through it and demonstrate," Drake ordered. Weepinbell and Charizard began to converse. Charizard gave a final nod before Weepinbell began the attack. Weepinbell used her inner solar energy to put forth the attack. Weepinbell blasted a dummy with ease. Charizard took to the sky, thinking he could do it.

He concentrated harder than he ever as. He thought he was pulling in solar power, but when he went to attack a Fire Spin roasted the dummy. He looked at Drake and Azul with sadness. "Wait," Drake said. "He can't do it in here because there is zero sunlight." Azul nodded quietly. He was determined to let Drake do this by himself.

"Okay, so Charizard and I will work on that one by yourself," Drake prompted. "How are they going to learn to keep five moves?"

"Easy. Your Pokemon have had more experience than most. I believe they are ready. They know how to do it. Just tell them," Azul explained.

"Okay, Weepinbell let's see here," Drake murmured as he looked at his PokeDex. "You need a move that can go against Fire types and Flying types." Drake studied the page as Weepinbell waited patiently. Charizard was punching a dummy, getting some work in since his training was delayed.

"You can't learn anything of that caliber, but I do have this Tm for Venoshock. It might be a good fifth move," Drake explained to the Grass type. Weepinbell jumped up happily.

"Good choice," Azul commented. Drake pulled out the TM, and held it close to Weepinbell. The disc glowed and disappeared into Weepinbell. She squinted as the move tried to take over another, but she was smart enough to keep all of them. Drake's PokeDex beeped.

"You now have two Pokemon with five moves," the PokeDex said in its dull monotone.

"Two?" Drake asked the device.

"Scizor and Weepinbell," the device answered. Drake nodded.

"Weepinbell, use Venoshock now!" Weepinbell shot a ton of purple liquid out of her mouth. The liquid drooped down the dummy, but it shocked the dummy endlessly. The dummy exploded due to the immense strength.

"Nice," Azul awed. "That was great."

"Weepinbell, you can go chill or you can train like Charizard," Drake said to Weepinbell. She remembered her loss to Machamp and to Vaporeon. Her eyes hardened in determination as she hopped over to the plethora of dummies.

"Scizor, come out," Drake called. Scizor came out of his own Pokeball. "When did you learn five moves?" Scizor stared blankly at Drake.

"Zor," He huffed. Drake looked at Azul.

"Show us," Azul ordered the Pokemon, remembering the Pokemon's unique evolution. Scizor jumped with impressive speed, landing near an unused dummy. He head butted the dummy with a hardened steel head. "Iron Head," Azul whispered.

"Well, you can go train by yourself," Drake said. _"What is wrong with him?" _Drake thought.

"Gyarados, let's go!" Drake tossed the Pokeball high, giving his Gyarados enough room to roam. Gyarados landed near Drake, leaning towards him so he can pet her. Drake stroked her back. "You need something to counter flying."

"I got it!" Azul exclaimed. "Stone Edge would be the perfect move. This Gyarados would be lethal with that move!" He quickly pulled out a dusty TM. "I have had this for awhile. Here." Drake took the TM and gave it to Gyarados.

"You are learning your fifth move," Drake ordered. Gyarados swallowed hard, using her mental strength to learn it. She nodded at Drake once it was done.

"Try it," Drake ordered. Gyarados turned toward a dummy. She roared and stones appeared around her. The stones flew at the target, tearing it to pieces.

"Good job!" Drake cheered. "Now, go train some more." Gyarados flew over to Charizard's side.

"Your Pokemon learn TMs really well," Azul complimented.

"Kadabra, your turn," Drake said. Kadabra came out of his ball, twirling his spoon. "You're in a good mood," Drake laughed.

"You need to learn a move that could counter Darks, Bugs, and Ghosts," Azul said. Drake looked on his PokeDex.

"I think Shadow Ball will be good enough, but I don't have the TM," Drake said. Azul looked through his bag.

"None of our Pokemon know it," Drake said after he asked his friends.

"I don't have the TM," Azul said.

"Kadabra, can you remember how Raticate did it?" Drake asked. Kadabra closed his eyes as he searched his deep memory. He nodded in agreement. He put his spoon outward, concentrating on it. The spoon began to shake. A sphere of shadows formed in front of it. Kadabra released his hold, but the attack imploded violently, throwing Kadabra and Drake back. Azul caught himself before the force could get him. Drake shook his head and dusted off his hair.

"How about you go practice some more," Drake laughed. Kadabra rubbed his head and teleported over to an individual dummy far away from others, just incase another explosion happens.

"Electabuzz, let's train!" Electabuzz came out of his Pokeball, charging electricity already. Azul got a determined look in his eye.

"Drake, I think you should evolve him," Azul blurted. Drake gave him a funny look.

"What?"

"Okay, Verde evolved Leif's Magmar last night and he thinks this Electabuzz wants to evolve," Azul explained.

"I don't have a problem with it," Drake said. He looked at Electabuzz. "Do you want to become an Electivire?" Electabuzz shrugged.

"Leif's Magmar is now a Magmortar," Azul added. Electabuzz looked over at Leif, who was coincidently training Magmortar. Electabuzz's expression angered.

"Elec!" He pumped his arms furiously.

"I think that is a yes," Drake laughed. Azul got a medium sized yellow box out of his bag, giving it to Drake.

"That is an Electrilizer," Azul said. "Give it to him." Electabuzz took the box and kept it close. "Now, you have to trade him. I can help you. Just send him over to me." Azul pulled out his PokeDex and the two boys pointed their PokeDexes at each other. Electabuzz turned white and then the white shot into Azul's PokeDex. He was now Azul's Pokemon for the time being.

"Elec?" Electabuzz turned white again, but a different white. He changed form. The Electrilizer morphed with his body and he grew larger and more powerful. He had two black cord looking tails now. His hands were large and could break anything. His yellow and black coloring remained. "Electivire!"

"Time to go back," Azul said. The white coloring returned to Drake's PokeDex.

"Thanks," Drake cheered. Electivire still remained tough and hardened, showing no emotion. "Let's learn a new move." Drake paused as he looked at his PokeDex once more. Electivire admired his new form. He crackled electricity along his dense yellow and black fur. His two tails touched, creating a small electrical current.

"I'm thinking Brick Break or Focus Blast," Drake said to Azul. He didn't have a TM for either one.

"My Nidoking can teach him Focus Blast," Azul offered. Drake nodded.

"Nidoking, come out and use Focus Blast," Azul ordered as he tossed his Pokeball in the air. Nidoking roared as he appeared. Nidoking focused and created a powerful light blue sphere that pulsed with energy. A dummy was instantly destroyed as the Focus Blast obliterated it. Electivire nodded.

"His evolution energy should help him out big time," Drake commented as Electivire focused intensely. The blue sphere slowly formed in his hands. He roared and threw it. The dummy served the same fate as the one before: total obliteration. Electivire pumped his arms in victory.

"Well, now that you know how to teach Pokemon their extra moves, I think this training is done," Azul said. "I'm going to head back upstairs. Feel free to stay here as long as you want, just be ready for tomorrow." Azul soon disappeared up the stairs.

"Wow, you evolved your Electivire," Montana awed as the trainers came together.

"Yeah, Azul helped me. He must have some sort of rivalry with your Magmortar," Drake said to Leif.

"Those two must have sensed it somehow. Verde helped me evolve mine," Leif laughed.

"Well, we have been here for almost six hours!" Montana shouted as she looked at her watch.

"Time flies when your having fun," Tony joked. The trainers gathered their Pokemon and left the gym.

"Time to rest," Drake said as he walked back through the blizzard.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- This chapter was never planned to be big, and it wasn't at all;) Some plot development and some other minor stuff. I updated way before my deadline. I actually had more than one hour to write today, and inspiration sparked as I was writing the first part last night. Sorry for any mistakes. I read over this thing like ten times, but dyslexia makes it difficult to see things like tha:) Reviews are very much appreciated. **

**Q1: Electivire seems pretty awesome, right?**

**Q2: Is Mason turning into a good guy? OR Are will two enemies come together to defeat one common enemy?**

**Q3: How do you think Viridian Forest will go? (If any of you can remember what Legendary is trapped in Viridian Forest I will give you a cookie) Haha:)**


	61. Chapter 61: Rematch for the Last Badge!

**Drakes** Pokemon on team-

** (m) lv.53 Abi: Swarm-Double Team, Night Slash, Iron Defense, X-scissor *Iron Head, **

**2. Gyarados (f) lv. 57 Abi: Intimidate-Hydro Pump, Twister, Hyper Beam, Ice Fang, **

**3. Weepinbell (f) lv. 54 Abi: Chlorophyll-Power Whip, Razor Leaf, Synthesis, Solarbeam, **

**4. Charizard (m) lv.59 Abi: Blaze-Wing Attack, Dragon Pulse, Flamethrower, Fire Spin**

**5. Kadabra (m) lv.54 Abi: Inner Focus-Recover, Psycho Cut, Psybeam, Future Sight**

**6. Electabuzz (m) lv.54 Abi: Vital Spirit-Light Screen, Psychic, Thunderbolt, Thunderpunch**

**Pokemon with Prof**-

**Primeape (m) lv.52 Abi: Anger Point-Seismic Toss, Cross Chop, Thrash, Karate Chop**

**Dodrio (m) lv. 52 Abi: Early Bird-Aerial Ace, Drill Peck, Agility, Tri Attack**

**Pokemon in the wild:**

**Kangaskhan (f) lv. 43 Abi: Scrappy-Endure, Crunch, Double Hit, Hyper Beam**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 61<strong>

"I'm here, Verde!" Drake shouted into the dark gym. Montana, Leif, and Tony were waiting behind him. The lights flickered on as two figures stepped out of the doorway. Azul and Verde walked towards the trainers.

"Drake, I can't stay to watch the battle. I have an urgent meeting at the Pokemon Center. I'll talk to you later," Azul explained. He shook Drake's hand and walked out of the gym. Tony remembered something from the Pokemon Center.

News vans, cameras, microphones, and video recorders flooded the Pokemon Center. A large table was sat up with tons of news stations tape recorders and microphones set up, facing one single chair. A poster was hanging behind the chair. The poster had a person at the top of a mountain with its fist up high. The lettering read: The Champion League.

"Drake, look at that," Tony awed.

"Yeah, I know. I'll be participating in that one day," Drake said.

"That must be what it's for," Tony whispered to himself. Drake and Verde took their places in their trainer's box.

"Drake should beat him with all that training," Montana commented as they took their seats. Leif nodded in agreement.

"Same rules apply," Verde said. Drake pulled out a Pokeball.

"Dodrio, go!" Verde yelled. His Dodrio came out onto the field, pecking at each other.

"Electivire, show em what's up," Drake said. His newly evolved Electivire took the stage, using his tails to create electricity.

"I see you evolved it," Verde said happily. "Good." Verde paused for a second. "Dodrio, use Fury Attack!" Dodrio vanished with blinding speed. Electivire flinched as Dodrio pecked at him as she ran in circles around him.

"Blast him with a Thunderbolt!"

"Get away!" Verde ordered loudly. Dodrio quickly returned to where he was before, but Electivire's new power was able to send the Thunderbolt faster and with more accuracy. Dodrio cried loudly. He shook his three heads.

"Use a Tri Attack now!" Dodrio fired three elemental beams at Electivire.

"Light Screen quick," Drake countered. Electivire put up the biggest Light Screen yet. His eyes radiated pink. The beams evaporated as they touched the force field.

"Drill Peck!" Dodrio ran at the screen with great speed. He launched himself, spinning rapidly. Electivire was caught not paying attention, and he and Dodrio rolled in the dirt.

"Thunderpunch," Drake ordered as Electivire stood up beside Dodrio.

"Dodrio!" Verde cried, but to no avail. Dodrio was thrown into the wall with electricity running down his body. Electivire stood over him with an electrifying fist.

"Nidoqueen, take charge!" Verde yelled. Drake knew this was going to be difficult. Nidoqueen roared in anger at the sight of Drake. He was the one who defeated her. All of Verde's Pokemon were ready to battle Drake.

"Body Slam him first,' Verde commanded. Nidoqueen charged Electivire in a rampage.

"Thunderpunch to fend her off!" Drake yelled quickly. Electivire punched her across the face, but she threw her body at him. The two lay on the dirt motionless until Nidoqueen returned to Verde's side.

"That Pokemon is no match for Nidoqueen," Verde snickered. His competitive side was showing. Electivire growled as he stood on one knee.

"Electivire, use a Focus Blast!" Drake yelled again. Electivire powered up a strong sphere in his palms.

"Fight back with Horn Drill and take him out," Verde countered. Drake smiled.

"After you fire the Focus Blast use a Psychic to knock her back!" Electivire threw the sphere at the opposing Pokemon, and she retaliated by charging him with a spinning drill. The Focus Blast was destroyed as Nidoqueen took it out with ease. Electivire channeled a force of psychic energy, sending it at the charging Poison type. The Psychic attack, pushed her back against the wall.

"Focus Blast again!" Electivire threw another light blue pulsing sphere at her.

"Ice Beam and send it back," Verde countered. Nidoqueen froze the attack with a freezing beam originating from her mouth. She powerfully whipped her tail, forcing the attack back at its owner. Electivire was caught off guard, being knocked out easily.

"Return," Drake said. "Kadabra, time to go!" Kadabra appeared on the field with a flash of light. Nidoqueen roared at the Pokemon that defeated her. Kadabra taunted her by throwing his spoon up in air.

"Earth Power!" Verde shouted. He wanted some revenge too.

"Future Sight quick, and be ready for an explosion," Drake said quickly. Kadabra sent psychic energy into the future. Nidoqueen rose her arms, controlling the ground. The floor underneath Kadabra exploded, but he caught himself by using his psychic agility.

"Good job, now use a Psybeam and Shadow Ball combo," Drake ordered. Kadabra, from midair, fired a multicolored beam from his spoon and three low powered Shadow Balls that formed around him.

"Ice Beam to stop the attacks," Verde commanded. Nidoqueen fired another freezing beam, colliding with the Psybeam. The Shadow Balls continued on their path, smashing into Nidoqueen. Nidoqueen roared in pain.

"Future Sight again," Drake ordered as Nidoqueen was distracted.

"Gotcha!" Verde yelled. "Earthquake now!" Nidoqueen stopped the ground with unmatchable power. Shockwaves of energy shook the gym, pounding Kadabra. Kadabra, with much resistance, released the energy into the future, which created another pink hole in the roof.

"Psybeam again!" Drake ordered.

"Earth Power under him," Verde ordered quickly. Nidoqueen blasted the earth beneath Kadabra, interrupting the Psybeam. Kadabra hit the roof, and fell to the ground with a spine curling thud.

"Kadabra!" Drake cried. Kadabra lifted his spoon slightly as a last resort type thing. The pink hole opened and the energy sent Nidoqueen smashing into the wall. Nidoqueen gave one last cry before collapsing onto the ground.

"Return," the trainers said in unison. Their Pokeball's red lights consumed their unconscious Pokemon.

"Vaporeon, battle time," Verde called out. Vaporeon growled at Drake.

"Weepinbell, time for some revenge!" Drake shouted as a white light released his Grass type. Weepinbell glared at Vaporeon.

"Vaporeon, use Iron Tail to start things off," Verde ordered. Vaporeon's tail hardened into iron as she swung it at Weepinbell.

"Power Whip to counter, and then hold her into a Razor Leaf," Drake said quickly Weepinbell's two crackling vines caught Vaporeon mid swing, leaving her dangling. The energy was stopped by the Iron Tail, but Vaporeon was unable to dodge the flurry of leaves the pounded her into the ground beneath Verde's feet.

"I see who have trained a lot," Verde complimented. "Vaporeon, use another Draco Meteor." Vaporeon stood strongly, releasing the powerful orange sphere into the sky. The sphere erupted into dozens of falling high-powered meteors.

"Weepinbell, use everything you have to deflect those things!" Drake cried. Weepinbell released her two vines, a plethora of leaves, and a couple of low powered Solarbeams. Weepinbell used everything she had, but a single meteor exploded behind her, sending her face first into the wall.

"Weep…" Drake cried. Weepinbell quickly recovered, firing a Venoshock at Vaporeon, who had he back to her, thinking she won. The venom covered Vaporeon's back and it shocked her badly.

"High powered Solarbeam!" Drake yelled. Vaporeon was severely damaged from the single Venoshock attack. The Water type panted rapidly as she couldn't control her breathing. Weepinbell absorbed as much energy as she could and used her remaining inner supply. The Solarbeam was so bright the trainers had to close their eyes.

Drake opened his eyes to see Weepinbell knocked out and Vaporeon on the ground unconscious. "Tie again," Drake laughed. Verde chuckled softly as the two returned their Pokemon.

"Victreebel, fight," Verde called out as Victreebel popped onto the field screeching.

"Charizard, time to let loose," Drake said. Charizard took the field by taking a few laps in the sky. He never perfected his fifth move, but the move would prove useless in the battle.

"Victreebel, use Leaf Storm to give him a ride," Verde snickered. Victreebel used her Grass powers to create a green tinted wind that he released all of his leaves into. The wind hit Charizard, attempting to pick him up off the ground.

"Charizard, use a reverse Fire Spin to stop the wind," Drake countered. Charizard released a powerful backwards spinning fire tornado. The tornado eased its way through the attack, burning Victreebel badly. Drake's Pokemon seemed to be on full cylinders.

"Use a quick Leaf Blade!" Verde shouted because he knew his Grass type couldn't last very long with the burn. Victreebel quickly lashed at Charizard with her vine glowing green. The vine's tip looked sharpened. Charizard was left with cuts and lacerations all over his arms and legs.

"Charizard, don't let him do that. Use Wing Attack!" Charizard took to the sky, leaving the Leaf Blade unusable.

"Leaf Tornado and be speedy," Verde said. Victreebel twirled his vine in a circle as he released tons of leaves into the soon to be tornado. The Leaf Tornado collided into Charizard. Charizard was thrown through it, receiving immense damage.

"Flamethrower to burn through it and a Dragon Pulse to end this!" Charizard burned a hole through the leaves, leaving a hole big enough for a Dragon Pulse. Charizard fire the crackling energy sphere through the hole. The Dragon type attack smashed into Victreebel with great force. Victreebel was knocked out upon contact.

"Last Pokemon," Verde sighed. "Charger, I am counting on you!" Charger roared loudly as he spat flames. He sniffed the air, and sneezed.

"Charizard, you okay?" Drake asked. Charizard huffed.

"Charger, use Aerial Ace," Verde ordered. Charger flew, disappearing with impressive speed.

"Charizard, use Flamethrower," Drake countered. Charizard started to fire flames all around, not aiming for a specific target. Charger smashed into Charizard with full power, knocking Charizard down.

"Fire Spin quick!" Drake shouted.  
>"Fire Blast," Verde said calmly. Both Charizards released fire attacks, one being a tornado of flame and one shaped like a humanoid. The two Fire type's clashed. Flames were shot everywhere. The Fire Blast broke the Fire Spin, knocking Charizard into the wall.<p>

"No!" Drake cried. Charizard was out. "Return."

Drake pulled out his last Pokeball. He stared at it. "I need you," Drake whispered. The ball rumbled and rolled.

"Let's go!" Verde ordered impatiently. Drake threw the ball in the air, releasing his Gyarados. She roared and intimidated Charger with her ability.

"Charger, use Aerial Ace again," Verde ordered. Charger flew into the sky with his impressive speed.

"Stone Edge!" Drake shouted in the sky. Gyarados roared with the power of her new fifth move. Her eyes glowed white. Stones were picked up from the ground and some appeared from her creation. The stones floated around her like a protective veil. Charger tried to get in, but he was knocked down by the rocks.

"Fire a Fire Spin," Verde ordered. From the ground, Charger fired his hottest Fire Spin from his mouth. The Fire Spin destroyed most of the stones plus consuming Gyarados.

"Be quick and use Hydro Pump to extinguish the flames!" Drake yelled. Gyarados fired tons of water from her mouth, forcing the Fire Spin to die down. Gyarados and Charger glared at each other as their attacks subsided.

"Charger, use Flame Burst!" Verde ordered. Charger's flames spread across his body and bounded towards Gyarados upon his releasing of the flames.

"Gyarados, use Twister and Hyper Beam!" Gyarados released a powerful Twister, blowing the flames away. As the Twister headed for Charger, she fired a Hyper Beam through the middle. The combo hit Charger, knocking him into the wall. The attack did massive damage to the Fire type.

"Charger, get up and use Blast Burn!" Verde yelled again. Charizard's flame covered his body, but the flame turned a powerful blue and red. The flame was hotter than ever.

"Zard!" Charger roared as the flames exploded off his body and enveloped Gyarados. She cried in agony as she fell to the ground.

"Spray yourself with a Hydro Pump!" Drake cried. Gyarados released her Water attack straight into the air. The water landed on her, extinguishing the flames. Gyarados's skin had black marks all over it.

"Stone Edge and Hydro Pump!" Drake shouted.

"Fire Blast hurry!" Gyarados blasted her stones and Hydro Pump at Charger. The Stone Edge revolved around the massive Water attack. Charger fired the humanoid looking Fire Blast, looking to fight against the opposing forces. The Hydro Pump and Fire Blast clashed, creating a thick cloud of steam. The Fire Blast stood strong, but once the Stone Edge hit it was pushed back. A small explosion happened, but no one could see anything.

"Charger!" Verde cried as he ran onto the battle field. He lay on the ground. Gyarados panted as she was recalled into her Pokeball. Drake had just won his last Gym Badge. He jumped up and down excitedly. Verde smiled, and recalled Charger.

"Great battle, Drake," Verde said, shaking his hand. Drake smiled and pulled back his hand with the final Gym Badge inside. A trainer ran through the doors.

"Sir, Azul is on." Verde motioned the kids to follow him as ran into his back room. The room had nice black leather furniture with a flat screen TV. The TV was turned on to the Kanto Nation News or KNN. Tony and Drake saw the set up at the Pokemon Centered on the television. Azul sat in the chair with his hands on the table. He seemed calm.

* * *

><p>"This is George Hamilton at the Viridian City Pokemon. The Champion League has some big news to tell us," the reporter said. Drake recognized him from the other day. "Here we go." A man walked up beside Azul. The man was tall and muscular. His brown hair was graying and his green eyes seemed to stand out. He wore a red and black suit.<p>

"I, as you all know, am Ben Right. I am the Kanto Region's Council President. I am here to announce that Azul has beaten the Kanto Elite Four. This is his decision about becoming the new Kanto Region Elite Four champion," Ben trailed off. The cameras focused on Azul.

"I decline the offer to be the new Kanto Region Champion," Azul answered. All the reporters awed and moved their microphones in on him. "But! The Champion League has offered me a job position…a position to be the Champion of a new Elite Four. This Elite Four can only be challenged by winners of the Champion League. Winners, as you all know, need to win all ten badges from the Champion League gyms."

"What will this new Elite Four be called?" A reporter asked.

"We haven't decided. I have the honor to pick my companions, so we will all decide on the name," Azul replied.

"Do you have anyone in mind?" Another reporter asked.

"Yes, but their names will not be revealed just yet," Azul answered. "That is all everyone. This Pokemon Center needs to get up and running again." Azul stood up only to be hounded by reporters.

"I have more!" Ben shouted, getting everyone's attention. "I know there are a lot of beginning Trainers watching this, so I am going to suggest some things." He took a brief pause. "The Region's Elite Four can accept any challenges made. You don't have to have any qualifications. They must accept if you have one their Region's championship or won all ten badges in the Champions League. This new Elite Four can only be challenged by the people who beat the Champion League's Champion. So that is how it works. You can try to challenge them, but I doubt they accept. Thank you." Azul and Ben shook hands and walked into the back of the Pokemon Center.

* * *

><p>"That is so cool!" Tony exclaimed. Verde laughed at his excitement.<p>

"Yeah, Azul is one powerful dude," Verde laughed. "I don't think he has lost in a long time." Drake smiled.

"Well, I think I am going to go. I have some business to deal with in Viridian Forest," Drake explained. "Thanks for the battles." Verde nodded. The group followed Drake out of the gym. The snow was still falling, but it wasn't sticking. It was just an annoyance now.

"Why are we going in there?" Montana asked.

"We, um, have important stuff to do," Drake said cautiously.

"I know," Leif laughed. "I want to help." Drake looked at him like he was crazy.

"You are going to save Articuno and Mew. I heard you yesterday morning," Leif explained.

"Well, okay," Drake said. They walked into the Pokemon Center, preparing to go into the Viridian Forest.

* * *

><p>In the Rocket Base, Mason was strapped against a rough metal wall as his Pokemon were in electric cages. "You thought you could just storm in here?" Bruce asked harshly. He lashed around with his hand, slapping Mason.<p>

"Screw you," Mason spat. Bruce slapped him again.

"You're lucky Articuno is kind of on its own now since I was ordered to destroy its Orb," Bruce explained.

"At least it stuck with us," Yuri said from across the room. She snickered every time Mason was slapped and punched.

"Yeah, the Dark One must have talked to Articuno," Bruce replied.

"Who is the Dark One?" Mason cried.

"Only I and the Region Commanders know," Yuri bragged. "He is the Master of all of this. My mom is only the puppet, but she is still more powerful than us all."

"I'll stop you!" Mason yelled in anger. "I won't let you use the Legendaries to take over the world!"

"The Legendaries don't even matter any more. There are powers greater than theirs. We are only recruiting them for some muscle," Bruce laughed cynically.

"_Greater power?" _Mason thought. He strained against the locks, but to no avail.

"Boss has decided to take one your genetically altered Pokemon away permanently. And Yuri is going to be the one to kill it," Bruce explained.

"No, I'll do anything!" Mason pleaded. He needed his Pokemon.

"Well," Bruce chuckled. He glanced at Yuri, who had an evil smile. "You must…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN- CLIFFHANGER! Next chapter will be a very important one in the importance of the plot. I finalized the plot for the entire story:D I am so excited! Please READ and REVIEW. Reviews spark inspiration:) I should be able to update 2-3 times this week, so look out:)**

**Q1: What do you think Bruce will make Mason do?**

**Q2: Do you think they will find Mew and save Articuno?**

**Q3: What is this talk of a "greater power"?**

**P.S: I have like five or six questions just for this chapter, but these were the first three. Thanks for reading!**


	62. Chapter 62: Mason's Betrayal!

**Drakes** Pokemon on team-

**1. Scizor (m) lv.54 Abi: Swarm-Double Team, Night Slash, Iron Defense, X-scissor *Iron Head, **

**2. Gyarados (f) lv. 60 Abi: Intimidate-Hydro Pump, Twister, Hyper Beam, Ice Fang, *Stone Edge**

**3. Weepinbell (f) lv. 58 Abi: Chlorophyll-Power Whip, Razor Leaf, Synthesis, Solarbeam, *Venoshock**

**4. Charizard (m) lv.61 Abi: Blaze-Wing Attack, Dragon Pulse, Flamethrower, Fire Spin**

**5. Kadabra (m) lv.57 Abi: Inner Focus-Recover, Psycho Cut, Psybeam, Future Sight, *Shadow Ball**

**6. Electivire (m) lv.59Abi: Vital Spirit-Light Screen, Psychic, Thunderbolt, Thunderpunch, *Focus Blast**

*****Primeape (m) lv.52 Abi: Anger Point-Seismic Toss, Cross Chop, Thrash, Karate Chop**

*****Dodrio (m) lv. 52 Abi: Early Bird-Aerial Ace, Drill Peck, Agility, Tri Attack**

**Pokemon with Prof**-

**Pokemon in the wild:**

**Kangaskhan (f) lv. 43 Abi: Scrappy-Endure, Crunch, Double Hit, Hyper Beam**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 62<strong>

"Drake, it is freezing," Tony complained. They had been searching the Viridian Forest for the Rocket Base, Articuno, and Mew.

"I can't use Charizard or he might draw attention to us," Drake said. Tony shrugged. Drake was glad he pulled out all of his Pokemon. He felt he would need them for some reason.

"So Drake, are you excited that you made it to the Kanto League?" Montana shivered, trying to make conversation.

"I'm so excited!" Drake shouted, which sounded like a croak since he was so cold.

"Me too!" Leif exclaimed. He seemed nervous.

"Don't be nervous. I won't let anything happen to you. Plus, my friends are about to be here. Thunder clapped in the distance.

"I thought it was a blizzard?" Montana joked.

"Well, I guess Zapdos doesn't hide very well," Tony laughed.

"Why is Clara bringing Zapdos?" Drake asked. Even he didn't know this. He planned for the rest of the team to meet up in the middle of Viridian Forest, but he didn't ask how they were getting there.

"This should be great. The Rockets will be attracted to us like Beedrills to honey," Leif said. Drake stopped in his tracks, seeing a large yellow bird flying over them. The blizzard became intense as the team landed.

"Hey!" Montana greeted Aaron, Tessa, Kit, and Clara.

"That was interesting," Kit said, feeling light headed. "I like the sea more." Zapdos cried in joy.

"_Summon me if you need me," _Drake and Clara heard in their heads. Zapdos flew back into the sky. Clara and Drake nodded at each other.

"So what are we searching for first?" Kit asked. "Mew or Rockets?"

"I say Mew," Tessa urged like she knew something. _"How am I going to tell them I'm Mew's Orb Holder?" _

"Okay, let's go," Drake said. They walked in one direction, not knowing what to expect.

"I'm tired of being cold," Drake hissed. "Charizard, let's go!" Charizard came out, warming up the trainers. Tessa released her Charizard, Montana released her Vulpix, Leif released his Magmortar, Clara released her Rapidash, Tony released Magby, and Kit stood by one of them to get warmth.

"Clara, she is so pretty," Montana complimented her Pokemon.

"Thanks," Clara laughed.

"What is that!" Tessa screamed. A body laid on the ground. Drake took a closer look.

"Mason…" Drake awed. Mason was unconscious in the freezing snow.

"Drake, I know he has tried to kill you like five times, but we have to help him," Montana suggested. Drake nodded. He and Leif pulled his body close to the Fire Pokemon, who were huddled around the trainers.

"Now we wait?" Tony asked. Drake nodded again, speechless.

"What is this?" Clara asked as he pulled Mason's wrist closer to the group. Mason had an odd watch on his wrist that blinked red constantly. Mason moved, catching the group's attention.

"What the!" Mason yelled as he clawed backwards in the snow.

"Mason, it's us," Montana said slowly. Mason looked around confusedly. He seemed to remember cause he popped up instantly.

"I'm so glad you sensed the Rocket's here too!" Mason shouted. He hugged Montana.

"Hey!" Drake yelled defensively. "Maybe you can do that after you explain what's going on!"

"My dad and I have become like enemies. Yuri and her mother have declared me rogue, and I'm no longer with Team Rocket," Mason explained. "So, I'm trying to stop them. I thought they were using the Legendaries to control the world, but…" He trailed off after he cried and held his wrist. The wrist with the watch on it. Drake cocked his eyebrow in suspicion.

"I know where Mew is and then I'll take you to the Rocket Base," Mason sighed.

"You're hiding something," Drake snarled.

"Drake, quit being like this," Tessa defended. "He is on our side now!" Drake rolled his eyes and walked off.

"If you're going to stick with us, provide your own heat," Drake ordered harshly. Charizard followed Drake ahead of the group. Mason called out his Charizard. Drake's Charizard growled at the sight of his enemy.

"Man, we have a pack of Charizards," Tony joked, trying to lighten the mood. Mason weaved the team in and out of the forest, leading them onto a small path.

"We are close," Mason said. "But it is nearly ten. We have been traveling for hours."

"I say we chill here," Leif suggested. "We can pick up tomorrow when we have more energy." Everyone agreed with him.

"Mason, I don't want you near anyone else," Drake ordered.

"I'm about tired of you," Mason mumbled.

"Let's remember all the times you have tried to kill me," Drake snarled. Mason rolled his eyes.

"Grow some," he snickered. Montana walked up to Drake.

"Please calm down," Montana pleaded. "He won't try anything with all of us around." Drake nodded. The blizzard slowed down. Mason walked up to a tree and out his back against it. He pulled something out of his pocket and fiddled it out of his hand. His watch beeped rapidly and shocked him. He stayed up until everyone was asleep. He walked through all the tents, being as sneaky as possible. He walked through Tessa and Aaron's tent, remembering how the girl showed compassion towards him. He left her tent.

He passed outside Drake's tent with the shiny object in his hand. His wrist shocked him again. He opened Drake's tent and stood over him with the object pointing down on Drake.

"Is that a knife?" Tessa asked as she stepped in behind Mason. Her face was completely terrified.

"Leave," Mason ordered gruffly.

"No. Why are you doing this?" Tessa asked.

"You don't understand. I have to do this, but I didn't lie about me being on y'all's side," Mason said before pushing Tessa out of the tent. She cried as she hit the ground. Leif popped out of his tent swiftly, suspecting that Mason would do something stupid. He didn't even know the kid. He ran to Tessa's side.

"I'm fine, but get in there," she sniffed. Leif opened the tent to find the same thing. Mason hadn't moved. Leif grabbed Mason's wrist and twisted it until the knife fell out. Mason punched Leif in the face, landing on Drake's feet. Drake woke up instantly, seeing Mason standing over him. He kicked his legs, knocking Mason over. They wrestled on the ground. Mason rolled out of the camp, facing every one of Drake's loyal friends. They all had angry looks on their face. He whistled loudly, signaling for something. The team bounded on him, but he ran down the path. Drake, Tessa, and Leif took after him. They were all keeping pace with him, but Mason stopped immediately.

They circled him. "I knew it," Drake snarled. "I think maybe I should try to kill you." Tessa and Leif looked at him.

"Look over your shoulder," Mason said. "Before you kill me." The three trainers looked, seeing a statue of the Legendary Mew. Its face was filled with sorrow. They turned back around in time to see Mason being picked up by Charizard. Drake and Tessa called out their own Charizards quickly as Leif followed suit releasing Gliscor. They tried to follow Mason, but when they got out of the trees he was gone.

"I told you, Tessa!" Drake yelled.

"Shut up," Tessa snarled. They landed by Mew, calling the team down the path. They all were shocked by Mew.

"So we need its Orb to revive it," Montana prompted.

"I know where it is," Tessa said. They all looked at her funny.

"I am Mew's Orb Holder. I have received the message from Arceus." Drake smiled.

"I know I just yelled at you, but I am glad you were chosen," Drake complimented.

"Thanks, and Team Rocket has it at the base," Tessa confessed.

"Let's guard the statue for the rest of the night and then we will transport it back to Headquarters in the morning. How long did it take for you to get here on Zapdos?" Drake asked Clara.

"A few minutes," Clara responded.

"Well, you, Tessa, and Zapdos will take it back and meet up with us," Drake ordered. Everyone agreed on the plan.

"Hey, Leif," Drake said, running up to Leif.

"Yes?" Leif said back.

"Thanks for saving my life. I barely know you and you did that." Drake put out his hand to Leif.

"No problem. I didn't even know the kid and I knew he was trouble," Leif joked and shook Drake's hand. The team set their camp near Mew, guarding it carefully.

The team woke up near eight in the morning. The sun couldn't get passed the clouds, so they didn't know when to get up. Drake grabbed his stew pot and a wooden spoon, banging it loudly.

"Get up!" Drake yelled. Everyone rose from their tents as they wiped sleep from their eyes.

"_Zapdos, We need some help,"_ Clara said in her mind, connecting with Zapdos. Thunder roared as Zapdos showed itself in the sky.

"We need to take Mew back to Pallet!" Drake ordered loudly. Zapdos squawked loudly, bringing itself down. Drake and Leif propped Mew on Zapdos's back as Clara and Tessa positioned them on its back as well.

"See you here in a few minutes," Clara said as Zapdos took off. The rest of the team cleaned up and continued their trek through the freezing Viridian Forest.

"Maybe we should go back to where Mason was found," Tony suggested. "He said he and his father got in a fight."

"He was lying, Tony," Drake said. Tony put his head down. Kit and Montana comforted him.

"Drake, it sounds like a good idea," Aaron defended. Drake rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, let's go," Drake snorted. They back tracked through the forest. They got back to the spot around three in the after noon. Tessa and Clara were back, and Zapdos was following them in the sky. The Fire Pokemon were back out because the trainers were ice cold.

"Drake, do you here that?" Leif asked. Drake stopped and listened carefully. He saw a black object moving through the cloudy sky. The blizzard winds seemed to not affect the object.

"Drake, that is a Rocket Heli," Montana explained. They all ran to take cover behind some trees.

"We have to bring them down," Drake ordered. "Tessa, Clara, Aaron and Leif follow me on your flying Pokemon. The rest of you stay down here and follow us on foot." The selected few released their flying Pokemon, jumping on quickly as the helicopter passed over them.

"Let's fly!" Drake yelled. The five trainers took to the sky, following the Rocket Heli. Drake pointed out positions in the sky, surrounding the helicopter. Drake came up in front of it, stopping it in its tracks. The five Rocket members scrambled inside. The pilot spoke over the intercom.

"Move or we will destroy you," he threatened.

"I don't think so," Drake laughed. "Everyone attack!" His Charizard released a Fire Spin towards the front, Clara had Dragonair fire a Shock Wave at the top propeller, Aaron had Pidgeot use an Air Slash to knock the tail off, Tessa had her Charizard use Flamethrower to scare the Rockets, and Leif had Gliscor go under the Heli and use Poison Jab on the bottom.

"Bail out!" All the Rockets screamed. They jumped out, throwing out Pokeballs as they did. Each Pokeball released a Fearow. The Rockets jumped on their Pokemon, facing the trainers.

"You'll be sorry now," the pilot snarled. "Rocket's attack!" The Fearows took off, each Rocket had a trainer to match. The trainers tried to stick together, but the Rockets split them. Clara easily subdued her Rocket by having Dragonair use Shock Wave. Tangrowth caught the falling Fearow and Rocket, tying them up.

"Pidgeot, use Twister!" Aaron bellowed. Pidgeot flapped his wings, using full power. A Twister shot from the sky, wrapping around the Fearow and Rocket. Tony's Tangrowth caught them too.

Leif wasn't struggling at all against his Fearow. Gliscor was faster and stronger. Fearow was breathing hard and the Rockets clothes were singed off. Gliscor's fangs had electricity running through them. Gliscor finished off his Fearow was a Poison Jab to the stomach. Tangrowth did her job.

Tessa and Drake's Charizard stuck together. The two trainers used each other for help, but their two Fearow were faster than their Charizards. "Double Flamethrower!" They ordered. Both Fire types blasted the Fearows, but they dodged quickly. The Charizards used their Flamethrowers to push the Fearows together, which proved to be a useful strategy. The Fearows knocked each other out of the sky. The trainers returned to the ground.

"Thanks." Drake smiled at his friends on the ground. He looked up and all their foes were wrapped in blue vines.

"Where is your base?" Drake interrogated the Rockets.

"You'll have to kill us," the pilot spat.

"I don't have a problem with that," Drake snarled. The group stood behind Drake, hoping he could get it out of them.

"Well, your Heli should have GPS right?" Drake asked with a grin on his face. The pilots face darkened. Leif ran to the helicopter wreckage with Kit by his side.

"We got it," Kit said. Drake looked at the grunts and walked off. The grunts cried and whimpered as the kids left them there to freeze. Drake plugged in the GPS chip to his PokeDex. Thunder clapped behind them again. Zapdos seemed ready.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- There it is:) The first part of the Viridian Rocket battle. I have finalized the major plot and the plots for every region. Johto is getting closer and closer. Also, Johto will not be this long. This was to kinda tell you what's going on and happening. The next part will be released on Thursday, since it is already done. I didnt want to do a double update:) Please Please Please Review!**

**Q1: What do you think the watch is doing and who put it there?**

**Q2: How do you think the Rocket Battle will turn out?**

**Q3: Are you excited to see Drake compete in the Kanto Region Finals? Do you think he will do good? **


	63. Chapter 63: Attack!

**Drakes** Pokemon on team-

** (m) lv.54 Abi: Swarm-Double Team, Night Slash, Iron Defense, X-scissor *Iron Head, **

**2. Gyarados (f) lv. 60 Abi: Intimidate-Hydro Pump, Twister, Hyper Beam, Ice Fang, *Stone Edge**

**3. Weepinbell (f) lv. 58 Abi: Chlorophyll-Power Whip, Razor Leaf, Synthesis, Solarbeam, *Venoshock**

**4. Charizard (m) lv.61 Abi: Blaze-Wing Attack, Dragon Pulse, Flamethrower, Fire Spin**

**5. Kadabra (m) lv.57 Abi: Inner Focus-Recover, Psycho Cut, Psybeam, Future Sight, *Shadow Ball**

**6. Electivire (m) lv.59Abi: Vital Spirit-Light Screen, Psychic, Thunderbolt, Thunderpunch, *Focus Blast**

*****Primeape (m) lv.52 Abi: Anger Point-Seismic Toss, Cross Chop, Thrash, Karate Chop**

*****Dodrio (m) lv. 52 Abi: Early Bird-Aerial Ace, Drill Peck, Agility, Tri Attack**

**Pokemon with Prof**-

**Pokemon in the wild:**

**Kangaskhan (f) lv. 43 Abi: Scrappy-Endure, Crunch, Double Hit, Hyper Beam**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 63<strong>

The group dodged and ducked into bushes as Rocket Tanks rolled by. They were getting close. "We need a plan," Aaron prompted.

"Well, we need to have some kind of aerial approach. So, I need the four that I called out to release all their land Pokemon if they want to. I'm not making you put your Pokemon in harms way," Drake said. Every one of the trainers' Pokeballs rumbled. Drake smiled.

"Okay, Leif and Aaron, I want you two to take to the skies and lead. Clara, I want you on Zapdos. Dragonair can take care of himself. Tessa, you will be up there too. Tony, Kit, Tana, and I will be taking them on by land." The group nodded. They released every single one of their Pokemon. Clara gave her Pokemon a kiss before boarding on Zapdos and hiding in the skies. Leif thanked his Pokemon and lead the sky group into the blizzard winds. Tony didn't call out Seel or Magby even though they wanted to help.

"I can see the building from here," Drake said. "Every one needs to be stealthy and ready for anything." Drake picked up his PokeDex and made a call to Leif.

"I want you to blast them from up top and while their frantic we will take the ground. Have Zapdos look for Articuno and see why she is sticking with Team Rocket," Drake ordered.

"Gotcha," Leif said, hanging up. The ground forces waited for their time to charge in. They heard a blast and smoke coming from the top of the building.

* * *

><p>"Bruce, we are being attacked!" Yuri yelled. Bruce looked back at Mason's Rhyperior and rolled his eyes. "There are several Pokemon blasting the roof and top floors. We need Articuno," Yuri cried. Bruce pushed a button and a video feed from Articuno appeared.<p>

"Well, Zapdos is battling Articuno," Bruce replied. "Have all forces take out the flying attackers with the Helis!" Yuri started talking on a microphone.

"Sir, the Gliscor and Dragonair have destroyed the landing pad and Heli base," Yuri said. She got another message from the microphone. "Sir, the main level has just been attacked by a hoard of Pokemon." Bruce looked at the camera feed. He growled.

"Tell half the grunts to use release their land Pokemon, giving you command, and use Fearow to attack, and tell the other half to give their Fearow commands to listen to me and attack with the lower level. Don't fail me," Bruce ordered. Yuri grinned darkly. Bruce handed her four Pokeballs, leaving him too. Bruce's aura turned black and it looked like he had black smoke surrounding him. The grunts quickly followed him, taking off on their own flying forces. Aerodactyl lead the way with Bruce on his back. The numbers were now turned.

* * *

><p>Zapdos and Articuno clashed. The blizzard stopped as Articuno was focusing all its power on Zapdos. Zapdos and Articuno cried at each other. Clara thought they were having a conversation.<p>

"_Why are you doing this?" Zapdos asked. _

"_I serve the Dark One," Articuno said in a dull monotone. _

"_What Dark One?" Zapdos cried. _

"_You will soon find out," Articuno snarled. _Articuno let loose of a powerful Ice Beam, but Zapdos dodged. The Electric Bird blasted Articuno, but it seemed to not feel it. Clara studied Articuno, finding a dark ring type thing on Articuno's ankle.

"Zapdos, Articuno is being controlled!" Clara yelled, not feeling any of the electric blasts. The two Legendary Birds fought as another battle was being fought down low.

* * *

><p>"This is pretty easy," Tony laughed as he was checking his surroundings. The ground group had blasted through the front doors. They Pokemon remained in their ranks.<p>

"Okay, if we get attacked, I want us to stick together. Pokemon, do not leave your trainer," Drake ordered. The Pokemon cried in agreement.

Drake walked up to a computer, trying to find information. Kit and Montana were anticipating an attack. The back wall exploded violently. A mass of Rocket Pokemon flew out. Nidokings, Weezings, Arboks, and Gengars flooded the main floor. The trainers' Pokemon defended their trainers. Rocket members charged after the four trainers, but the Pokemon easily threw them back. Yuri stepped out of the hole in the wall with Bruce's Pokemon beside her.

"Drake, we have to get by. I found where the Orbs might be!" Kit yelled Her Wingull was taking out a Nidoking with a Hydro Pump.

"Tana, will you and Tony be fine here?" Drake asked.

"Yeah, we're good. Hurry back," she replied. She got beside Tony, taking a defensive position. Drake and Kit ran threw the Rocket Pokemon. Their Pokemon were taking out opposing Pokemon easily. Yuri stepped in front of them

"Drake, you have to be the stupidest person alive," Yuri laughed. "You can't expect to make it out alive when you storm our base." Drake growled at the comment.

"Kit, go ahead. I'll take care of her," Drake ordered. Drake's Pokemon took their stances in front of him. Bruce's Pokemon and Yuri's new Pokemon stood against them. The Pokemon looked like a human, but it was easily a Pokemon. It had blonde hair and big red lips. A Jynx. Drake's dad had one traveling around in Pokemon Fashion shows.

"Take them out," Yuri ordered. Her Pokemon charged at Drake's. Drake's countered by attacking viciously. These Pokemon were the strongest out of all the Rocket Pokemon in Kanto.

* * *

><p>The sky forces were being blown back. The mass of Fearow were being lead by Aerodactyl and Bruce. Leif, Aaron, and Tessa were trying their hardest, but the three of them were using their power to take on Aerodactyl. The Aerodactyl used Hyper Beam, making it hard to get close. "Aerodactyl, time to finish all this up!" Bruce yelled. Aerodactyl lunged at Pidgeot, throwing him down towards the ground. Pidgeot and Aaron swirled to the ground. Pidgeot was unconscious, and couldn't stop. Tessa and her Charizard swooped down and saved them both. Aaron recalled Pidgeot and kissed Tessa.<p>

"I'm going to go help them inside. It sounds like there is a lot going on," Aaron explained. Tessa let go of his hand dramatically. She bounded back into the sky. Aaron looked at the base.

"Zapdos, they need help down there!" Clara shouted. Zapdos and Articuno were twisting and turning in the sky, fighting like true Legendaries. There attacks were massive. Clara wasn't getting hurt, but an Ice Beam grazed her leg, making it go numb.

Zapdos released an electric blast into the sky. The blast crackled in the drifting clouds. _"All Electric types resident of Viridian Forest, I call upon your powers. Charge the base and help the Legendary Trainer and his friends!"_ The blast relayed the message all round the forest.

Aaron looked up and then heard massive rustling in the bushed all around him. Raichu, Pikachu, and Pichu ran in a stampede. They stormed the base, shocking and fighting their way through. Aaron followed and met up with his team. They were all tired. Phanphy was rolling under people, knocking them over. Squirtle was Hydro Pumping and Ice Beaming all over the place. Sandslash was Gyro Balling and Slashing at the opposing forces. Jolteon battled with his fellow Electric types, shocking everything and everyone. Lickilicky was smacking people with her tongue and rolling over the casual grunt or two.

Aaron smiled at his Pokemon's efforts. They were all misfits. They had proven so much. So had he. His mom would be proud. "Drake, I'm here and Zapdos summoned some Electric Pokemon to help!" Aaron yelled as he punched a grunt across the face.

"Okay, I'm a little busy here," Drake replied. "Charizard, they need you in the sky. Go help. Gyarados you too." The two Pokemon shook their heads. "Do what I say!" They shrugged and flew through the roof, right into the flying battle.

"Your two strongest are gone," Yuri laughed. "You're done."

"Not yet!" Drake shouted back. "Weepinbell and Primeape, take on Rhyperior. Use your speed and get around him!" Weepinbell launched her vines and strapped on to Rhyperior. Primeape jumped around, frantically kicking and punching him. Rhyperior roared and started to swing back.

"Scizor, take Kabutops!" Scizor nodded and caught Kabutops scythe before it came down on Electivire's back. He tossed Kabutops back and jumped on him. Scizor used Iron Head to beat the extinct Pokemon down.

"Kadabra, time to take down Gengar," Drake ordered. Kadabra disappeared, cutting Gengar in half with a Psycho Cut, but he easily came back together. The two Pokemon lunged and swung at each other with great power.

"Dodrio and Electivire, Tauros is yours!" Electivire shot Focus Blasts at Tauros, who was charging the two Pokemon. Dodrio used his speed and took Tauros down from the side. Yuri pulled out a knife with double edges and a Rocket Logo at the base. She ran at Drake. Drake didn't have any protection, so he used his Psychic ability. He focused deeply, and the knife flew from her hand. He threw her to the side, hitting a chunk of debris from the wall. She got up groggily. She was very dazed. Drake's Pokemon overcame her Pokemon quickly, forcing them to fall back.

* * *

><p>Kit rummaged through all the rooms and files. "They have to be here," she cursed as she slammed a door to another useless room. She walked up to another room that had 'Authorized Only' on it. "Swampert, knock it down!" Swampert's Earthquake forced the door to explode inward. She saw a Mason's Rhyperior inside a electric cage. His Pokeball sat at the top of the cage. She went to the computer and started hacking it. Rhyperior roared loudly.<p>

* * *

><p>Montana and Tony were directing everyone's Pokemon. Vulpix was burning charging foes from Montana's shoulder. Parasect was slashing at peoples legs with his Slash, bringing them down. He was using Giga Drain on the Pokemon to make them weaker. Poliwrath was throwing targets and subduing them with his Fighting skills. Persian was pouncing all anything she saw, using Shadow Claw. Clefairy was dancing around and jumping over people and Pokemon, blasting them with Shock Wave.<p>

Electrode was shocking and rolling under opponents' feet, making a protective circle around Tony. Tangrowth was using her thousands of vines to whip and throw foes away. Farfetch'd was jumping around, slashing and hitting Pokemon and people with his leak.

Leif's Pokemon were handling themselves very well without a trainer. Croconaw was biting and blasting enemies with his tremendous power. Drowzee was putting Rockets to sleep and then punching them wit Drain Punch. Magmortar was being a powerhouse by firing Fire Blasts and Fire Punching anything that got too close. Lickitung was freezing Pokemon and Rockets with Ice Beams, which froze them in their place. Pinsir was jumping around, using his powerful pincers to snap and knock out enemies.

Clara's Pokemon stuck togethe the whole way. They were corned at one of the front corners, attacking crazily. Rapidash was kicking back and burning everything in sight. Persian was clawing and slashing the Pokemon that offended their space. A Rocket grunt walked up with an electric net gun, ready to shoot. Butterfree used a Psybeam to knock it out of his hands. Then, Jumpluff knocked him out with an Energy Ball after she released Cotton Spores and Worry Seeds at the Rockets. The Rocket ground forces were being cut down rapidly.

* * *

><p>"Articuno, summon some help!" Bruce ordered. Articuno tried, but there were no Ice types in the forest, and Zapdos and Articuno shared power over the Flying types. Bruce and Aerodactyl took a hit and Drake's Charizard and Gyarados smashed into him from the underside. Bruce shook off the hit, growling at the good trainers and Pokemon. He got an alert on his PokeDex.<p>

"Access has been accepted. Files downloading," said the black PokeDex.

"Destroy everything. Activate Self-Destruct now!" He yelled into his PokeDex. "Retreat!" He screamed. The Rockets pulled their Fearows back and they swarmed out of the forest. Bruce quickly dove for the base.

"Tess!" Clara shouted from above. "We need help. Articuno isn't going down!" The trainers followed what she was saying and the sky forces doubled on Articuno. Dragonair shot Shock Waves at the bird. The two Charizards used Flamethrower to slow it down. Gliscor was moving in and out of Articuno's weak zone, hitting with all she had.

* * *

><p>"Drake!" Montana shouted, seeing Bruce. Bruce jumped off Aerodactyl and landed near Yuri. She was enveloped in Drake's psychic powers, unable to move. Bruce's eyes turned pitch black. Yuri woke up, shocked from her coma like state. Drake's mind blacked out and he fell to the ground.<p>

"I have complete control over my powers!" Bruce bragged. Yuri stood and recalled Jynx, who stole Electivire's attention and was battling him. Bruce quickly recalled his losing Pokemon. Drake's team stared at him with anger, huddling around Drake. Aerodactyl landed behind Bruce and Yuri. "See you next time," Bruce antagonized. The two Rockets jumped on Aerodactyl and flew over the battling.

"Self-Destruct is on!" They shouted. The Rockets and the Rocket Pokemon flooded out of the base. They scattered everywhere. Montana made a call to the Police Station in Viridian and Pewter, letting them know that a lot of Rockets were heading there way.

"How did you know ma'am?" the officer asked.

"No time!" Montana yelled as she ran to Drake's side. Aaron and all the ground force Pokemon met at Drake.

* * *

><p>"I'm in!" Kit shouted. Rhyperior was still roaring with rage. "Shut up! I'm trying to save you!" She saw the Self-Destruct sequence was in order and she had four minutes. She plugged in her PokeDex to the computer, taking everything we could. Her Swampert and Wingull looked around anxiously. She pressed a button near the screen, and it sucked Rhyperior into the Pokeball. She ran over to it, and put it in her backpack.<p>

"Almost done," She said. An explosion happened above and the Self-Destruct sequence hit two minutes. The file download was 98 percent, but when it hit 99 it stopped. "What the heck?" Kit yelled. Another explosion happened. She pulled her PokeDex out of the computer and pressed erase. The Self-Destruct had only one and a half minutes. She recalled her Pokemon and ran back to where the ground forces were.

"Guys, we have to go," Kit panted. "We only have a minute before this place goes up in smoke!" They nodded.

* * *

><p>"Aaron, take them. My Pokemon return," Montana ordered. Aaron recalled his Pokemon, and ran the others out. Kit followed behind. The Electric Pokemon hurried out as they sensed something wrong was about to happen. Montana and Drake's Pokemon were around Drake. He was out because Bruce's dark powers overpowered him.<p>

"Who can carry him?" Montana asked. They had forty five seconds. Dodrio stepped up.

"Electivire, set him on Dodrio, and Weepinbell tie him on with your vines," Montana ordered.

Thirty seconds. Montana couldn't here battling up top.

* * *

><p>While on Aerodactyl, Bruce flew to where Articuno was and pulled out his PokeDex. He pressed a button and Articuno took off. Zapdos tried to follow, but Clara resisted. "I hope your friends make it out alive," Bruce and Yuri followed Articuno out of the forest. The blizzard clouds followed, but a thunderstorm remained.<p>

"Leif, look!" Tessa yelled. Aaron and Kit were running out of the building with all the Pokemon that they couldn't recall. The Electric Pokemon scattered in their separate ways.

"Let's go!" Leif ordered. The flying forces followed Leif in the same direction that Aaron was running. Charizard and Gyarados started to go back for Drake when Dodrio came out with him and Montana on their back.

* * *

><p>Fifteen seconds left when Dodrio burst through the front door running full speed. Everyone was at a safe distance when the Rocket Base exploded into a million peaces. Chunks of debris landed everywhere. The Forest Rangers would not be too happy. The team regrouped a couple of miles past the path. They didn't want to be seen. "Well that was fun," Tony sighed. Drake was still unconscious. Montana held his hand the whole time.<p>

"Okay, I got most of the files. It stopped at 99 percent. The Orbs were no where to be found," Kit said. Everyone was sitting in a circle around Drake. Aaron had his arm around Tessa. Kit was checking her PokeDex. Leif was relaxing and talking to Clara. Tony sat on the other side of Drake, worried about his best friend. Clara looked through her back pack frantically.

"I can't find the Orb!" She screamed. Montana ran over to her.

"It's okay," Montana comforted her. "Zapdos has made a connection to you. It won't leave you."

"Let me try to talk to it," Clara sniffled. _"Zapdos, come pick us up. I can't find your Orb."_ A long pause made Clara nervous.

"_I know. I feel it with the Dark One now. They aren't trying to control me though. I will be there in a few seconds to pick you up,"_ Zapdos replied. Clara kept this to herself.

"I'm having Zapdos take Me, Tessa, Aaron, and you home," Clara suggested. "Team Rocket will be searching for those files and Mason is still out their too."

"Yeah, it doesn't help that I think I have Mason's Rhyperior. It was caged up, so I helped it," Kit confessed.

"Great," Aaron chuckled.

"So, I will have Charizard and Gyarados take me, Tony, and Drake to Viridian to get him help," Montana prompted. The only person that was left out was Leif. "What about you, Leif?"

"I am going to go on my own now," Leif said. "I need to start training for the Finals. It's only a few weeks away."

"Well, thank you for helping us. We couldn't have done the sky attack without you," Tessa said. Leif nodded and stood up.

"Drake has my number. I want to be apart of this." He smiled and took off on his Gliscor.

"We are going to leave too," Clara said. "Zapdos said it needs to rest." Montana nodded.

"Thanks. We should be back in Pallet in a couple of weeks hopefully," Montana said softly. The trainers hopped on the Legendaries back, riding off into the thunderstorm, which disappeared with Zapdos leaving.

"What now?" Tony asked. "We go to Viridian?"

"Yep," Montana replied, but turned around quickly when a group of police officers in bullet proof vests popped out of the bushes.

"Put your hands up!" one of them yelled. Montana rolled her eyes and obeyed. A police officer checked the trainers for weapons, throwing their Pokeballs in a bag.

"You're under arrest for the explosion," another said as they were handcuffed. Drake was turned on his back and cuffed as well.

"Look, I don't care if we are taken in, but he needs help," Montana ordered. She was corralled on a police motorcycle and zoomed away. Tony's officer threw him in a side car and followed. Drake was put on a hard board and coppered out of the forest.

The three trainers spent the night in the Viridian City Police Station.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- So the group is thrown in prison again. Next update should be Saturday, maybe tomorrow. Next week there will be no updates. I will be out of town. Sorry. I will resume updating after that. The team that fights for the Legendaries will get a lot bigger. A LOT by the time the final battle goes. **

**Q1: Will Drake be okay? What do you think happened to him?**

**Q2: How do you think the team will get bigger?**

**Q3: What will happen to Mason's Rhyperior? **


	64. Chapter 64: Connoisseur's Report!

**Drakes** Pokemon on team-

**(m) lv.56 Abi: Swarm-Double Team, Night Slash, Iron Defense, X-scissor *Iron Head, **

**2. Gyarados (f) lv. 61 Abi: Intimidate-Hydro Pump, Twister, Hyper Beam, Ice Fang, *Stone Edge**

**3. Primeape (m) lv.55 Abi: Anger Point-Seismic Toss, Cross Chop, Thrash, Karate Chop**

**4. Charizard (m) lv.62 Abi: Blaze-Wing Attack, Dragon Pulse, Flamethrower, Fire Spin, *Solarbeam, **

**5. Kadabra (m) lv.58 Abi: Inner Focus-Recover, Psycho Cut, Psybeam, Future Sight, *Shadow Ball **

**6. Dodrio (m) lv. 55 Abi: Early Bird-Aerial Ace, Drill Peck, Agility, Tri Attack**

**Pokemon with Prof**-

**Weepinbell (f) lv. 59 Abi: Chlorophyll-Power Whip, Razor Leaf, Synthesis, Solarbeam, *Venoshock**

**Electivire (m) lv.60 Abi: Vital Spirit-Light Screen, Psychic, Thunderbolt, Thunderpunch, *Focus Blast**

**Pokemon in the wild:**

**Kangaskhan (f) lv. 43 Abi: Scrappy-Endure, Crunch, Double Hit, Hyper Beam**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 64<strong>

"Why did you and your friends destroy that building and then make a false call saying that there were Rockets heading into the surrounding cities," a police officer questioned Montana. Tony was sitting in his own cell, and Drake was in the medical wing trying to recover from Bruce's dark powers.

"I've told you," Montana answered with an attitude. "Team Rocket has abused and harassed us our whole journey. We have stopped them on my occasions!" Montana tried to stand up, but was forced back down by a heavyset blond officer.

"Where?" The officer asked in a sudden curious tone. Montana still didn't know about the news report and pictures. Drake and Kit decided to keep it to themselves.

"The Safari Zone, the Power Plant, and the Seafoam Islands," Montana answered. The officer motioned the heavyset one to grab something out of a folder. They were pictures. Montana tried to touch them, but her handcuffs forced her back. The pictures were clearer than they were on the news. Montana awed in shock as she saw some with her in it.

"You are these people," the police officer cooed. He got up and ran out of the interrogation room.

"Sir, we found the kids!" He shouted in a phone.

"Good, I will be there in half an hour. Have them all ready to be interrogated," the man on the other line said.

"Yes sir," the officer said. He hung up and drug Tony into the room.

"What's going on?" Tony shuddered. He was scared out of his mind. An eleven year old wasn't supposed to be in prison.

"They have found out that we are the trainers who have been battling Team Rocket," Montana sighed.

"What about Drake?" Tony asked again.

"I don't know. Bruce did something to him. We DO NOT tell them about the Orbs," Montana ordered. "Just say they are after us for no good reason. Team Rocket has been known for that kind of stuff." Tony nodded and they waited anxiously for another interrogation to happen.

* * *

><p>"Nurse, is he awake?" a doctor asked a lovely looking brunette with dark green eyes. Her hair was curled and long. She wore pink scrubs with shoes to match.<p>

"His vitals are perfect. He has nothing medically wrong with him. He is in some kind of coma," she explained. The doctor checked something on his clipboard and walked away with no worry in the world for Drake. The nurse closed Drake's doors and let him lye.

* * *

><p>"<em>Drake," <em>Arceus said.

"_Uhh, what?" _Drake staggered._ "I feel like I have been hit with a hundred Hyper Beams." _

"_Bruce has used his superior powers to subdue your mind for a good day or two. Luckily, the dark powers are fading and you should be awake within fifteen to twenty minutes," _Arceus explained.

"_So there are dark Psychics?" _Drakemurmured. His voice had pain hidden inside.

"_No, he is a Dark Aurer!" _Arceus shouted. He seemed angry. _"We have been through this!" _

"_So, I can't do anything to battle him," _Drake whined.

"_You are more than a Psychic. When the Old Ones and I, also known as the Gods, created this world and the Legendaries, we created it balanced. Everything has a weakness." _Drake tried to figure out where Arceus was going with it.

"_So, I am the balancing powers to the Dark Aurers?" _Drake asked. Arceus nodded. Drake and the Legendary, now introduced as a God, stood facing each other, floating in a separate dimension.

"_You aren't a Psychic. You are something way more powerful than they are. But, what I came here to tell you is that Team Rocket is destroying the Orbs. They are draining the power from them and putting it in a natural copy of the Legendary. They have mastered the cloning process of Mewtwo," _Arceus's voice had fear rocking its walls.

"_That Articuno isn't Articuno," _Drake asked, nervous for the answer.

"_No. The real Articuno is near Cerulean Cave. Mew has a clone. And Zapdos does as well. Mewtwo has already been assigned a clone as Moltres has been too," _Arceus warned. _"However, there are some Legendaries that have sided with the one they call the Dark One. I presume he is a Legendary because all my plates are intact and undisturbed."_

"_What does this have to do with your plates?"_ Drake asked. Arceus's image blurred out of sight.

* * *

><p>Drake woke up, staring at two high powered lights. He squinted his eyes as he stood straight in his bed. "Oh, you're up," the nurse said excitedly. She walked over to Drake and started moving machines away from his bed.<p>

"Where am I? Where are my friends?" Drake shivered.

"They are waiting to be interrogated by the Chief Officer. You are going to be with them as soon as I get you dressed," the nurse explained. He grabbed Drake's gown and yanked it off, undoing the Velcro strap and exposing his private parts of his body.

"What the hell is your problem!" Drake screamed. "I can get dressed myself!" He grabbed his sheet from his bed, covering his body, and threw the nurse out. He looked for his clothes, but all he saw was an orange jumpsuit like prisoners wore in jail. _"Am I in jail again?"_ He asked himself sarcastically. He dressed himself in the ugly outfit and walked out of the medical room. The nurse rolled her eyes and quickly took him to the interrogation room.

"Drake!" Montana shouted as he walked into the room. The two couldn't hug due to the handcuffs, so they put their chins on the others shoulder. Tony smiled, but didn't get up.

"We have to get out of here. I have to register and have that Connoisseur look at my Pokemon," Drake said. "And I have some things to tell y'all," he said in a hushed tone.

"Well, if you are proven guilty, you won't be going anywhere," a broad shouldered man snickered as he walked through the doors. He wore a Stetson cowboy hat with a black button up collared shirt. His black vest covered his chest, showing his badge, Pokeballs, and his tazer.

"Sir, we aren't criminals," Montana pleaded. "I identified us in those pictures. We are the good guys!" She started crying.

"What pictures?" Drake asked. He turned his hair frantically to his friends. Tony motioned towards the table. Drake's jaw dropped as he saw the same pictures from the news.

"We got you," the Chief Officer bragged. "My name is Brent Ingram. I am the Chief Kanto Police Officer. I am going to make sure y'all are brought to justice." The trainers rolled their eyes.

"Sir, we are the good guys," Drake said, his eyes starting glowing pink. The trainer's handcuffs fell off. The power seemed to be coming from no where, but it felt natural to Drake.

"What is going on?" Brent yelled. He motion towards his tazer, but Drake lifted it off his belt. "Quit!"

"We are the freaking good guys trying to save the world from some dark force. Now, I am a busy man. Let us go. Forget everything that you knew about us being the kids in the photos. Go to the news. Tell them they are fake. Tell them Team Rocket was trying to frame a couple of kids that meddled in their plans. Now," Drake ordered. Pink sound waves were coming out of his mouth. Brent's eyes went blank.

"You are released," he said blankly. He opened the door, and the kids zoomed out of the Police Station. Bruce did as told, and followed the fourteen year olds commands.

"Drake, stop!" Montana shouted. They were running to the Pokemon Center. "What was that? Psychics don't do that!"

"Arceus just told me I was something more than a Psychic. I am something to counter the Dark Aurers," Drake explained. "I didn't know what I was doing, but it worked and now our names are clear. Let's go." Tony smiled at walked with Drake's pace. He was excited to get out of the hell hole.

"Nurse Joy, I need to register for the Kanto League Finals. Here are my eight gym badges, my PokeDex and all of my Pokemon." Drake and the group changed into their winter clothes before leaving the Police Station. Nurse Joy looked up Drake's stats.

"Oh, so you're Drake Smith," Nurse Joy said. "You have a message from the Safari Zone. Type in this code to receive the message on any of the video phones." Drake took the piece of paper that Nurse Joy handed to him, and the group walked to the nearest video phone.

"Safari Zone means one thing," Drake sighed. "Something has gone wrong with Kangaskhan." He put in the code and awaited a face to pop up. A woman with long braided light blue hair popped up on the screen. She had light blue eyes that almost matched her hair.

"My name is Michelle Workman, and I am the owner of the Safari Zone," the lady said.

"Yes?" Drake replied more confused than ever.

"I just want to let you know that your Kangaskhan has shaped up this place and her baby has grown to where she can be left here. Kangaskhan really wants to go back with you," Michelle explained. Drake's face widened with the biggest smile he has ever had.

"That would be amazing. I am about to be registered for the league, so she needs to get ranked by the Connoisseur," Drake said. Michelle nodded, and put Kangaskhan's Pokeball on the transporter.

"Thank you," she said before hanging up. Drake's Pokeball appeared on the pad. He kissed the ball, and put it with the others on the tray. Nurse Joy smiled and took the Pokeballs.

"This will take most of the day. I recommend you rest and get some time to yourself. Training for the Finals can be the toughest time of a trainer's journey," Nurse Joy suggested. Drake nodded. The group left for their rooms in the hotel part of the Pokemon Center. Tony called home; Drake contacted his friends and family. They would be expected them back in a few days. Montana called her dad and Erika to tell them what's been going on.

* * *

><p>Back at the Pokemon Center, Nurse Joy handed Drake's Pokeballs to a woman in a bright white skinny jeans and a eccentric looking yellow blouse that Nurse Joy thought was too much. Her shoes consisted of many blocks of many colors. Her dark chocolate hair rested on her shoulders, and Nurse Joy couldn't help but notice that she was wearing way too much eye shadow.<p>

"Here, Jenny, these are the latest trainers. When will they be ready?" Nurse Joy asked sweetly.

"In about three to four hours," Jenny answered. She winked and took the tray of Pokeballs. "Let's see what this trainer has." Jenny threw all the Pokeballs in the air, releasing all of Drake's Pokemon. Jenny raised her eyebrow at the group.

"My name is Jenny Evalight. I am here to rank you for the Kanto League Finals. You and your trainer have proven yourself worthy," Jenny explained. The Pokemon roared with excitement. All of them were chattering to Kangaskhan, asking them how the Safari Zone was.

"Quiet please!" Jenny ordered. The Pokemon stared at her with full attention. "I am here to rank and score you on 3 levels: Speed, Dodging, Skill and Power, Move Variety, and Intelligence."

"Now, we will do the Speed aspect first. I need a line right here," she ordered. The Pokemon lined up with Charizard in front. "Now, this track right here is what you will test on. You can fly or run. I am timing you separately. Ready go!" Charizard took the lead and flew down the track. Gyarados followed him next. Jenny timed every one of the Pokemon, writing something down after every one. When Scizor went, Jenny was very impressed.

"You all did very good, now it's time to do the Dodging part," Jenny explained. "I have two machines that will test your abilities on dodging physical and special attacks. These machines will now severely hurt you like a battle. The energy shots do not inflict any damage, but the punches from the physical machine may rock you if you're hit." Charizard started again. He flew over the machines and the special one blasted energy blasts at him. He was good until one hit his wing, and sent him down. The physical machine hit him once or twice, but he was fine.

Primeape stepped up next. He jumped and dodged every one of the energy shots and used his fighting experience to weave every punch. He nearly got a perfect score until the machine threw a late punch and he unleashed his rage, breaking the machine in half.

"Stop!" Jenny yelled. Scizor jumped in and grabbed Primeape's fist while Weepinbell wrapped her vines around him. "That will be taken off your Intelligence score but added to Power." She pushed another machine towards the Pokemon, and they continued.

Weepinbell stepped up last, knowing she couldn't do very well. The special machine started firing at her, and she only dodged the first one when she used her vines to jump. She was shot down easily. The physical machine landed every hit. Weepinbell was very disappointed as she saw Jenny shake her head after writing something on the clipboard.

"The next test is Skill. I will face you up with a high tech battling robot," Jenny said. "You will battle it until it faints or you faint. Each robot is programmed to give you a challenge. This will be the last test since the last two aspects can be determined from this one. Is everyone ready?" The Pokemon nodded. Charizard stepped up first.

"Send in the Anti-Charizard," Jenny said into an earpiece. A door opened and a robot with bat like metal wings with rockets attached walked up. The robot's eyes flashed red and charged Charizard. He flew up, allowing the robot to follow. The robot began to use a Flamethrower from its mouth and hands. Charizard was nearly surrounded, but squeezed out of it. He used a Wing Attack to knock the robot down, and then used a Flamethrower to char its wings. Jenny smirked as Charizard shot a Dragon Pulse at the robot, causing an explosion.

Scizor stepped up next and Jenny called out his robot. The robot had booster jets at its ankles and a rocket pack on its back. It charged Scizor with great speed, but his speed was unmatchable. Scizor used a Night Slash to knock off the jet pack, jumping over the robots head after. The robot turned around to see nothing. Scizor's claws glowed bright green with a black outline. It was a Night Slash and X-Scissor combo. Scizor punched his claws through the robots back and tossed the remains. His battle was over.

Kangaskhan stepped up and Jenny repeated the process. The robot was only a few inches shorter than Kangaskhan, but it had big metal arms and legs. Kangaskhan could tell this thing was built for strength. The robot slowly moved towards the Pokemon. Kangaskhan growled, and fired a Hyper Beam. Jenny smiled. The robot put its arms together to make a shield. The Hyper Beam bounced back, and it smashed Kangaskhan into the ground. Her eyes radiated a blue-ish purple color. She roared with anger and rampaged around the arena. The robot tried to overpower her, but it soon found itself being torn in half. Jenny recalled Kangaskhan into her Pokeball.

Gyarados roared and landed in the arena. Jenny said, "Gyarados battler," in the earpiece. She was enjoying watching the robots and Pokemon battle. A robot with a long tail for legs came flying out of the arena. The robot had six arms and two heads. Gyarados roared loudly and flew at the robot. The robot's hands crackled with electricity, but Gyarados countered them by using a Stone Edge to knock every one of the arms off. The two heads beeped to each other, swinging the tail at Gyarados. Gyarados took the hit, and then used a Twister to throw the robot down. Once Gyarados landed, the robot was twitching and sparking uncontrollably. Jenny called the robot off the field and recalled Gyarados.

Primeape stepped up next, preparing for battle. A robot was punching gloves and kicking shoes walked onto the field. The robot looked very normal. Primeape jumped high, trying to kick the robot. However, the robot ducked the attempt and threw Primeape across the field. Primeape kept on trying to punch and kick the target, but it dodged and countered the attempts. Primeape's Anger Point took affect, and he used Thrash to take down the robot. He was low on stamina, but he still tore of the robot's head. Jenny recalled him, shaking her head.

Kadabra stepped up, twirling his spoon. A robot came out with two stick like arms with no hands. The robot was levitating over the ground and didn't have an actual body. It was a square box with two sticks. The robot sent Psywave out its head, hurting Kadabra. Kadabra quickly fired a Shadow Ball to counter the attack. The Shadow Ball knocked the robot onto the ground, but it got back up. Kadabra used this time to create his Psycho Cut samurai sword and charge the robot. The robot's arms swung at Kadabra, but the Psycho Cut finished the battle with the robot in dozens of pieces. Kadabra recalled himself into the Pokeball.

Dodrio jumped onto the battlefield, excited to see his robot challenge. The robot stood on four legs and had two big wings. It had four heads with two beaks each. Dodrio thought it looked very odd, but charged it anyway. Dodrio's beaks started spinning, but the robot took flight before the attack could hit. Dodrio quickly jumped and used an Aerial Ace to knock the big robot out of the sky. The robot lost one wing, head, and leg. The robot began to charge a energy blast, but Dodrio fired a low powered Tri Attack to stop it. The electric blast forced to heads to explode. The fire and ice blast reacted with the metal and caused the robot to explode and melt down. Dodrio squawked with pride. Jenny recalled him.

Weepinbell hopped onto the field, making Jenny shake her head even more. She didn't like Weepinbell too much. A robot with a whip in its hands walked out. It was another average robot. Weepinbell glared at it as it ran at her. She released her two vines using Power Whip. They crackled with energy, but the robot lashed out with its own whip. Weepinbell took a lash to the face, making her flinch. The robot shot energy blast out if its hands, knocking Weepinbell into a wall. Weepinbell tried her hardest get up, but slumped down the wall. She had been beaten. Jenny recalled her.

Electivire stepped forward, crackling electricity through his tail ends. "Anti-Electivire," Jenny ordered. A robot like the one that battled Kangaskhan appeared. Electivire smiled, and charged the robot. The robot punched at Electivire, but he countered by using a Thunderpunch to knock a hole through the robot's chest. The robot's eyes flickered off and it fell to the floor.

"Well that was quick," Jenny laughed. She recalled Electivire and finished filling out their report cards. She walked out of her training facility that the league provided for her.

"Well, hello," Nurse Joy said as she saw Jenny walk in. Drake turned around to see the woman that ranked his Pokemon.

'These Pokemon need some well deserved rest," Jenny told Joy. Joy took the Pokemon and took them to the back.

"How'd they do?" Drake asked. Jenny Evalight took out the report cards and handed them to him. "Thanks." Drake started to look at them, and the first one he saw was Weepinbell's. Jenny was almost to the exit when Drake looked up from the report card.

"How could you give her ones on everything?" Drake asked suddenly. Jenny turned around and smiled.

"Her species is one of the weaker grass types in the whole world. Don't feel bad," Jenny explained with a smile on her face. "However, I would suggest you find a better grass type next time."

"What is wrong with you?" Drake asked her.

"It's my job. Evolving her might give her more power and skill, but the rest stays. I can see she wants to be a strong battler, but she doesn't have the potential," Jenny replied. Drake was fuming.

"I challenge you to a battle tomorrow morning at dawn before I leave," Drake said in anger. "Weepinbell will battle, too."

"Meet you there," Jenny winked. She walked out of the Pokemon Center. Drake looked on all of his Pokemon's report cards.

Charizard got a three on Speed and Dodging, a five on Skill and Power, a four on Move Variety and Intelligence. Scizor got a five on Speed, Dodging, Power and Skill, Intelligence, and a four on Move Variety. Gyarados got a two on Speed and Dodging, a four on Power and Skill, a five on Move Variety, and a three on Intelligence. Primeape got a four on Speed and Dodging, a five on Power and Skill, a one on Move Variety, and a two in Intelligence. Kadabra got a three on Speed, a four on Dodging, Power and Skill, and Move Variety, and a five on Intelligence. Dodrio got a five on Speed and Dodging, a three on Power and Skill, a two on Move Variety, and a four on Intelligence. Electivire got a three on Speed and Agility, Intelligence, and a five on Power and Skill, and Move Variety. Kangaskhan got a one on Speed and Dodging, a four on Power and Skill, a three on Move Variety, and a two on Intelligence.

Drake was overall pleased, but he wanted to talk to Weepinbell. "Can I have Weepinbell please?" Drake asked Nurse Joy. She walked back and grabbed her Pokeball. He took her outside and called her out.

"Weepinbell, the Connoisseur thinks that you don't have any potential to be a good battler," Drake confessed. Weepinbell slumped and began to cry. "But I love you and think you can do it. She doesn't know what we have been through. She did say something that brought an idea to mind." He pulled out a stone with a leaf on it. Weepinbell recognized it. She stared at it.

"You could evolve, and show her what's what," Drake prompted. "We are battling her tomorrow morning." Weepinbell shook her head.

"That's fine with me," Drake cheered. He hugged his Pokemon and took her into the Pokemon Center. She had a big day in the morning. Drake went back to his room to talk to Tony and Montana. Tomorrow started his training.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- So, this chapter had a bit of development on everyone. I figured that Drake needed to counter Bruce better, so I added in a little something something;) Arceus is starting to reveal a little each time. When this story gets to Hoenn, Sinnoh, and Unova it becomes a lot more focused on everything. Kanto and Johto are used to kinda introduce everything:) This wasnt one of my favorite chapters just because I didn't really know how to tell the audience what the Pokemon got on their report cards without clumping it all together. I'm sorry for that and I realize I didn't do it that well. :) Please review:) Thanks to AlloraSilverfield for Jenny Evalight. A SPECIAL thanks to IceFang for making the cover photo:)**

**Q1: Should Weepinbell evolve?**

**Q2: How do you think the battle will end between Drake and Jenny? **

**Q3: Do you think the Old Ones (Gods) will have an important part in the story?**


	65. Chapter 65: A Snobby Loss!

**Drakes** Pokemon on team-

** (m) lv.56 Abi: Swarm-Double Team, Night Slash, Iron Defense, X-scissor *Iron Head, **

**2. Weepinbell (f) lv. 59 Abi: Chlorophyll-Power Whip, Razor Leaf, Synthesis, Solarbeam, *Venoshock**

**3. Primeape (m) lv.55 Abi: Anger Point-Seismic Toss, Cross Chop, Thrash, Karate Chop**

**4. Kangaskhan (f) lv. 48 Abi: Scrappy-Endure, Crunch, Outrage, Hyper Beam**

**5. Kadabra (m) lv.58 Abi: Inner Focus-Recover, Psycho Cut, Psybeam, Future Sight, *Shadow Ball **

**6. Dodrio (m) lv. 55 Abi: Early Bird-Aerial Ace, Drill Peck, Agility, Tri Attack**

**Pokemon with Prof**-

**Electivire (m) lv.60 Abi: Vital Spirit-Light Screen, Psychic, Thunderbolt, Thunderpunch, *Focus Blast**

**Charizard (m) lv.62 Abi: Blaze-Wing Attack, Dragon Pulse, Flamethrower, Fire Spin, *Solarbeam**

**Gyarados (f) lv. 61 Abi: Intimidate-Hydro Pump, Twister, Hyper Beam, Ice Fang, *Stone Edge**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 65<strong>

Montana and Tony woke Drake up from a deep sleep. He was snoring loudly, and wasn't waking up. "What do we do?" Tony sighed. He hit Drake with a pillow, but to no avail.

"I know," Montana snickered. "Call Seel out." Tony released Seel, who landed at the end of Drake's bed.

"Seel, use Water Sport," Montana ordered. Seel clapped his flippers together before drenching Drake in ice cold water. Drake woke up screaming, throwing Seel off the bed with a loud thud.

"What the heck?" He yelled as he shook his hair.

"You said you would battle that lady at dawn and it's nearly an hour after that," Montana snarled. She hated being late.

"I'll be down in thirty," Drake said. He walked into the bathroom and left his friends to wait.

Jenny walked up to Montana and Tony in the lobby, smiling and greeting them nicely. "How are you two today?"

"Umm, good. Who are you?" Tony asked.

"My name is Jenny Evalight. I am a League Connoisseur," the woman answered. Montana's eyebrows raised. They had never seen Jenny before. Montana, from seeing Jenny's outfit, could tell she tried way to hard to be pretty.

"You're battling my friend Drake," Tony cheered.

"Yes," Jenny replied.

"He said you were mean and stuff, but I think you are nice," Tony blushed. He was oddly attracted to the thirty year old lady.

"Tony!" Montana warned. "She is twice your age!" Montana took Tony's hand and pushed him back.

"Well, my job makes me be very harsh on the trainers that I grade. I'm really not a mean person. I try not to be anyway," Jenny defended.

"Well, telling me my Pokemon have no chance of improving proves all that wrong," Drake countered as he came out of the elevator. Jenny's head slumped as Drake turned his back, receiving his Pokemon from Nurse Joy.

"Time to battle," Drake said as he walked out of the Pokemon Center. Jenny quickly followed him.

"Well, how about I battle all three of you?" Jenny suggested. "I can tell that all of you are aspiring for something." Drake looked at his friends, and they nodded.

"Okay, I'll go first though," Drake agreed. "Weepinbell, go for it!" Drake's Pokeball released his Grass type. The Weepinbell saw the lady and glared at her.

"Kecleon, time to battle," Jenny said, throwing out a Pokeball. A green lizard with a red stripe on its belly came out with a bright flash of light.

"Weepinbell, use Power Whip!" Drake yelled, still carrying some rage from the night before. Weepinbell lashed at Kecleon with crackling vines, but the agile Normal type jumped and ducked them masterfully.

"Kecleon, change!" Jenny commanded. Kecleon's stripe changed a dark green that almost resembled its skin color. "Kecleon is now a Grass type." Drake was amazed. Weepinbell's vines whipped across Kecleon's face, but it caught them suddenly.

"Throw!" Kecleon drug its arms over its head, throwing Weepinbell in the dirt. The Flycatcher Pokemon got back up, ready for more.

"Venoshock, now that it's a Grass type!" Drake yelled. Weepinbell quickly spat electrifying acid on Kecleon, making it cry loudly. The acid shocked it badly. Kecleon changed its type to Poison to stop the affects.

"Solarbeam now!"

"Flamethrower quick!" Kecleon jumped in the air, releasing a strange but powerful Flamethrower. The flames scorched Weepinbell, who was powering up a Solarbeam. She fought through the pain, dedicated to proving Jenny wrong. Kecleon's flames subsided, and Weepinbell took the perfect chance to blast Kecleon while it was in the air.

"Kecleon, use Dragon Claw to counter," Jenny ordered before Weepinbell fired. The Solarbeam bulleted through the sky, but Kecleon's hand turned a powerful blue-ish purple. It slashed down on the Solarbeam, creating a huge explosion. Kecleon fell out of the sky.

"Kec..."Jenny screamed, but was interrupted by Weepinbell saving her Pokemon. Weepinbell set Kecleon at her feet. Jenny was surprised.

"Thank you," Jenny said before recalling Kecleon.

"My turn," Montana said. She took Drake's place, holding a Pokeball. Drake picked up Weepinbell and hugged her tightly.

"Castform, your turn!" A floating cloudlike Pokemon appeared on the field.

"A Castform?" Tony asked. He knew what Kecleons were since his mom was from the Hoenn region, and she brought a ton to live with her. He, however, had never heard of a Castform. He pulled out his Pokedex to scan the weird Pokemon.

"Castform, the Weather Pokemon. It's body changes with the weather. Recently, it's molecules have been discovered to have properties like water. These Pokemon are not hostile at all and are very passive. This Castform is a male and has the ability: Forecast," beeped the PokeDex.

"Awesome," Tony cheered. He wanted to see this Pokemon battle.

"Clefairy, go get em," Montana said. Her Clefairy danced and twirled around while Castform smiled at her.

"Clefairy, use Shock Wave!" Montana yelled. Clefairy blasted Castform with a thunderous stream of electricity.

"Weather Ball and then Sunny Day," Jenny ordered. Castform gathered energy from the weather, creating a pulsing energy ball. The ball quickly turned to fire, and Castform countered the Shock Wave with the fire Weather Ball. The two attacks exploded, but Castform ducked it and became eye level with Clefairy.

"Clefairy," Montana said, being cut off by Castform. He started to shift and change form. The Castform turned into a mini sun looking Pokemon.

"Did it evolve?" Drake asked.

"No, my PokeDex says it changed forms because of the weather," Tony explained.

"Clefairy, use Stored Power!" Montana yelled. Clefairy jumped back as Castform released a bright energy sphere into the sky. The sun raged.

"Weather Ball!" Castform released another energy ball that flames orbited around it.

"Now!" Montana yelled again. She was into the battle. Clefairy forcefully released all the power she stored. The power exploded from her body, destroying the Weather Ball. Castform took some of the blast, but he caught himself in mid air.

"Let's change to ice. Use Hail," Jenny ordered. Castform rose in the sky, releasing a light blue energy blast into the sky. Storm clouds gathered around the battlefield. Hail pelted Clefairy hard, making her dance to dodge it. Castform shifted into a new shape. This time he looked like a magical snowflake, and he smiled down on Clefairy.

"Clefairy, use Metronome," Montana ordered. Clefairy's fingers glowed bright as she was dancing in the hail. Castform dove back down towards the ground. Clefairy's fingers glowed bright as she prepared for her attack.

"Fairy!" She roared as the energy forced an explosion. She was knocked out with Castform, who was on the ground. Castform got back up, still thinking he had more battling time.

"Was that an Explosion?" Montana asked her friends. They both nodded. "Well awesome." She recalled her Clefairy and let Tony take the stage.

"Last battle," Jenny said. Tony blushed. Montana hit him upside the head.

"Okay, let's go…" Tony trailed off as a bright light revealed Electrode.

"Trode!" He cried as he prepared for battle.

"Ditto, go!" A pink glob landed at Jenny's feet. "Transform!" Ditto glowed bright and soon took the form of an Electrode.

"Dit!" The Ditto said as its smile enlarged. Electrode huffed in anger.

"Electrode, Rollout!" Tony yelled. Electrode spun rapidly, charging the Ditto. Electrode smashed into Ditto.

"Ditto," Jenny paused as she looked into her purple and pink PokeDex. "Use Gyro Ball to fight back!" Ditto spun rapidly in a sideways motion, making itself glow a bright sliver. The two Pokemon collided. Electrode was thrown into the dirt as Ditto continued to spin.

"Electrode, use Charge Beam," Tony ordered. Electrode's body radiated a bright yellow, and he blasted the Ditto back. Ditto rolled back up.

"Ditto, use Self-Destruct, but get close!" Jenny yelled. Tony knew his Pokemon's moves too well.

"Electro Balls to spark the Self-Destruct before!" Tony yelled. Electrode shot dozens of Electro Balls at the impersonating Ditto. Ditto impressively moved and weaved around the Electro Balls. He smashed into Electrode, exploding on contact. Ditto was back in its original form, and Electrode was knocked out. The battle ended in a tie.

"That was a good battle," Jenny said to the three trainers. Drake rolled his eyes. "Drake, I didn't mean what I said yesterday. I saw that Weepinbell had a lot of potential actually, but she needed a confidence boost big time. So, I told you that to ask her to evolve so she would fight harder." Drake looked up at her.

"Really?" Drake asked. Weepinbell looked up at him.

"Weep Weep," Weepinbell cheered. She reached her vine into Drake's backpack, pulling out the green stone. Weepinbell started to glow, evolving. She grew taller. She was a few inches short than Drake. Her one vine ran around her body and her mouth was now on the top of her body.

"Vic!" She wrapped her vine around Drake and lifted him up.

"Girl, put me down," Drake giggled. Victreebel laughed and stood beside Drake.

"Montana, let me see your Clefairy," Jenny commanded. Clefairy popped out of the ball, holding her head.

"Clefairy, did you know that you will be able to control your Metronome better if you evolve," Jenny prompted. Clefairy danced. Jenny looked at Montana. "Do you have a Moon Stone?" Montana pulled out a glittery stone. Clefairy danced at the sight of it.

"Here we go," Montana said nervously. She held the stone to Clefairy's body. She grew taller and wider. Her wings were a lot bigger. Her ears were pointy and her tail was in a bun. Montana stood over her about a foot or a little more.

"Fable!" Clefable cheered loudly. She jumped and danced beautifully.

"Thank you so much," Montana hugged Jenny. "I never knew she wanted to evolve." Montana joined her Pokemon in the dancing.

"That Electrode of yours is very strong," Jenny complimented.

"Thank you." Tony blushed some more, but he quickly stopped as Montana stared at him.

"Well, we have to get back to Pallet," Drake said. "Thanks for everything Jenny." The trainers left Viridian with great memories.

* * *

><p>"Drake, I've been thinking," Montana said.<p>

"What?"

"We need more people for the group. Like to battle Team Rocket," Montana suggested.

"I agree. They haven't shown their full forces yet. This is way bigger than we think. They are creating copies of the Legendaries that don't want to battle for them. We need more people," Tony butted in.

"Kit and I have been talking about that. I sent out a message to everyone that we have ever battled and met. I said if they want to help save Kanto they need to meet at the headquarters in three days and that was yesterday," Drake explained.

"Glad I was kept in the loop," Montana huffed.

"I told you!" Drake defended.

"Whatever," Montana snarled.

"I love it when you two fight," Tony laughed. Montana glared at him angrily.

"Will y'all shut up!" A boy shouted. He rushed out of the bushes. He was a tall pretty boy with blond hair and blue eyes. He wore dark designer jeans with white dress shoes. His white shirt was very white considered he was in a forest. He had on a Electabuzz Baseball Team hat as well.

"Excuse us, we didn't know you owned the forest," Montana snickered. Drake and Tony laughed.

"How dare you speak to me that way!" the boy yelled. "I am Ryan Sobolewski. My parents own the Electabuzz Baseball Team."

"Well I don't care for baseball," Montana countered. A girl walked up behind Ryan. She was around 5'6, a few inches taller than Montana. She had short black hair that made her green eyes stand out. Her tan was brought out by the black skirt with pink polka dots she was wearing. Her bright pink shirt had a bow around the waist, which Montana thought was a good choice. Drake looked down to see she was wearing five inch heels.

"Why are you wearing those big ole heels on a journey?" Drake asked the girl.

"Don't talk to my girlfriend!" Ryan bellowed.

"Calm down babe," the girl said. "My name is Eva Skylight, and yes I do wear these. I like them." Eva seemed to be the exact opposite of Ryan. "I am from the Hoenn Region and have come here after competing there."

"We have a friend around your age from the Hoenn Region, but she competed a couple years ago," Tony commented. Ryan had his arms crossed and looked peeved.

"Eva, let's go. We don't need to surround ourselves with these lowlifes," Ryan sneered, looking at Montana.

"How about this lowlife kick your butt!" Drake yelled at him. "I just met you and your attitude is already annoying. There is no need to act like a jerk."

"I'll battle you. Two on two double battle cause the rest of my team is getting healed in Viridian," Ryan prompted.

"Never had a double battle before, but okay," Drake agreed. He grabbed two Pokeballs off his belt.

"Lighting and Drake go!" Ryan yelled. A Jolteon and Gyarados took the field. Jolteon readied itself while Gyarados roared loudly. This reminded him of his Gyarados, who was at Gary's with Charizard and Electivire.

"Scizor and Kadabra go!" Drake yelled. It was weird that Ryan had a Pokemon with his name. Scizor crossed his claws while Kadabra twirled his spoon.

"Lightning, use Rain Dance. Gyarados, use Surf!" Jolteon started jumping in circles, making rain clouds surround them. Rain began to pour on Scizor and Kadabra. Gyarados roared loudly as a huge wave started underneath hit. The wave soon covered the whole field, looking to crash on Scizor and Kadabra.

"Scizor, use Double Team and Iron Defense. Kadabra, teleport out of the way and then use a Psybeam on Jolteon!" Scizor's body glistened before he created hundreds of copies of himself all around the field. Kadabra quickly transported himself away from the wave. The Surf attack crashed where Drake's Pokemon were, but they were not hit. Scizor's copies disintergrated, and he was flying above the field. Kadabra appeared behind Lightning, and he blasted Kadabra with a multicolored beam that smashed it into a boulder. Jolteon slumped down the rock.

"Drake, use Flamethrower on Scizor. Lightning, get up and use Thunder!" Ryan yelled. Gyarados unleashed one of the most powerful flamethrowers that Drake has ever seen at Scizor. Jolteon leaped into the air, and was struck by a lightning strike. It used that energy to fire two separate Thunder attacks. Scizor was demolished by the Flamethrower and Jolteon combo, and Kadabra was thrown back by the Thunder.

"Return, Scizor," Drake sighed. "Kadabra, use Future Sight and then take them on with Psycho Cut!" Kadabra forced psychic energy into the future, and then made his samurai sword.

"Drake, use Dragon Pulse, and Lightning, use Discharge!" Jolteon jumped again, this time releasing a blue electric blast out of its body. Gyarados fired a pulsing purple sphere out its mouth. Kadabra prepared to fight, but he released the Future Sight to hit Lightning and knock it out. The Discharge weakened, but smashed into Kadabra's sword. He fought it off, but the Dragon Pulse blasted him into a thick tree that proved to be strong since it didn't crack to the hard hit. Kadabra's eyes were swirled.

"Come back," Drake sighed again.

"Haha, I beat you!" Ryan bragged. He recalled his Pokemon.

"Ryan, you're getting out of hand. Let's leave," Eva suggested. Ryan rolled his eyes and the couple walked back to where they came from.

"That guy pissed me off so bad," Montana vented.

"He kicked my butt," Drake laughed.

"He is from Goldenrod. Eva told me when y'all were battling," Tony explained. "She is sixteen and he is eighteen. They will both be at the finals."

"Well then, I will get him back then," Drake said. They saw light through the forest and saw Pallet Town at the bottom of the hill.

"Race ya," Tony giggled. He took off, but was soon overcame by the older trainers. They were almost home.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Thanks for reading. And please review. I need them right now. I am trying to get the two Pallet Town chapters written before i leave for the lake on Wednesday. I will then update every other day:) The story is coming to an end:/ But my Johto arc should be a little better than this:P**

**Q1: How many of you are mad that i evolved Victreebel? :P**

**Q2: Was Clefairy's evolution weird or was it average cause I know it wasnt great:)?**

**Q3: Who do you think will reappear for the big battle for Kanto? **


	66. Chapter 66: An Eventful Day!

**Drakes** Pokemon on team-

**_All Pokemon at moms_**

**Scizor (m) lv.56 Abi: Swarm-Double Team, Night Slash, Iron Defense, X-scissor *Iron Head, ****Weepinbell (f) lv. 59 Abi: Chlorophyll-Power Whip, Razor Leaf, Synthesis, Solarbeam, *Venoshock****Primeape (m) lv.55 Abi: Anger Point-Seismic Toss, Cross Chop, Thrash, Karate Chop****Kangaskhan (f) lv. 48 Abi: Scrappy-Endure, Crunch, Outrage, Hyper Beam****Kadabra (m) lv.58 Abi: Inner Focus-Recover, Psycho Cut, Psybeam, Future Sight, *Shadow Ball ****Dodrio (m) lv. 55 Abi: Early Bird-Aerial Ace, Drill Peck, Agility, Tri Attack****Electivire (m) lv.60 Abi: Vital Spirit-Light Screen, Psychic, Thunderbolt, Thunderpunch, *Focus Blast****Charizard (m) lv.62 Abi: Blaze-Wing Attack, Dragon Pulse, Flamethrower, Fire Spin, *Solarbeam****Gyarados (f) lv. 61 Abi: Intimidate-Hydro Pump, Twister, Hyper Beam, Ice Fang, *Stone Edge**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 66<strong>

Drake was asleep in his own bed. Montana was in Cole's room, and Tony was in the basement. Montana was doing her laundry while Kambry was making breakfast. Tony and Jaime were in the backyard playing with all the Pokemon.

"Tony, I can't wait to go on my own journey," Jaime confessed as he wrestled with Magby.

"It's so much fun, but I always feel like I am in the way. Maybe we can travel together," Tony suggested.

"That would be amazing. But you would have to wait one more year," Jaime sighed.

"I can go to Johto with Drake and then come back to help you," Tony offered. Jaime nodded. The two boys seemed to get along well and were best friends. A female Bulbasaur trotted up to Tony shyly.

"You want to play?" Tony asked.

"That Bulbasaur doesn't like to play. It's the shyest one we have ever had," Jaime explained. Tony reached his hand towards her, but she quickly ran away.

"Where'd she go?" Tony asked. Jamie shrugged. They both got up and followed her.

* * *

><p>"Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep," Drake's PokeDex rang. He put a pillow over his head, trying to block out the noise. He couldn't stand the noise anymore, so he answered the call.<p>

"Hello?" He yawned.

"Drake, report to the lab immediately!" Gary yelled into the phone. Drake shot out of his bed, and quickly got ready. He ran past Montana and his mom as he stormed through the door.

"What's his deal?" Montanan asked.

"I've learned not to ask anymore," Kambry joked.

"That's a good motto," Montana laughed. She looked out of the window to try to find Tony and Jaime.

"Where are they?" Montana jumped. She didn't see them anywhere. "Drake left all his Pokemon here, too."

"Jamie wonders through out the prairie all the time, and Drake can handle himself," Kambry answered. Montana shrugged and continued to help Kambry.

* * *

><p>"Where are we going Tony?" Jaime asked. "This Bulbasaur is always running off. She will spend a whole week gone and then we will see her again." Jaime landed a blow to the chest as he ran into a low branch.<p>

"Do you always get hurt?" Tony asked, halfway laughing.

"Yeah. I'm very accident prone," Jaime confessed. He rubbed his head. "How do you know where to go?"

"I am following her tracks. This grass is short and soft enough that if gives the impression of her foot," Tony explained. The footprints lead to a wooden fence with a hole dug under it.

"She got out!" Jaime cried.

"It's okay. Let me get Magby and Seel," Tony consoled as he brought out his PokeDex. He pushed a button on the screen that released a noise that only a specified Pokemon could here. Seel hopped through a bush, landing on his head. Tony picked him up as the Water type laughed at himself. Magby came sprinting out of the bushes to the south. He ran straight into Jaime's legs.

"Slow down," Jaime giggled. Magby rubbed his forehead.

"Magby, I need you to dig a hole big enough for us under that fence. I know you don't know the move Dig, but you can still do the skill," Tony ordered. Magby saluted, his new thing, and jumped to the ground. He used his claws to increase the hole's size.

"We'll find you in no time," Tony whispered past the fence, speaking to the Bulbasuar he was so interested in.

* * *

><p>"Finally," Gary huffed as Drake walked through the lab doors. Computers were beeping and Gary was stumbling along the room frantically.<p>

"Coleman won't answer. No one has seen him in days. Janette is in Pewter and being her normal annoying self, and my lab staff is incompetent!" Gary yelled as he typed on a computer.

"What's wrong?" Drake asked him.

"Three of my youngest starters have decided to run away," Gary explained.

"And I need to find them," Drake mumbled. He really needed to train.

"Charmander is near the beach near the south exit, Squirtle is nearly in Viridian, and Bulbasuar is not far off. I suggest you go for him first. They will all try to battle you. I haven't had time to actually put them in a Pokeball, so that's your job," Gary ordered.

"I have none of my Pokemon with me," Drake confessed. Gary banged his head on the computer.

"What kind of Pokemon Trainer doesn't have his Pokemon on him at all times!" He rushed to Drake's Trainer profile, looking for available Pokemon. "All your Pokemon are at your moms and that's a ten minute jog. Wait," Gary said as he looked at the screen closer. "You have Aerodactyl!" Gary summoned the Aerodactyl, who cautiously flew to the backdoor. Gary tossed Drake the Aerodactyl's Pokeball. Drake called it in, finally getting bonding time with the ancient Pokemon.

"I sent you the latest locations so hurry," Gary ordered. Drake nodded and ran out of the lab. Drake walked out of the lab, releasing Aerodactyl. The giant Pokemon roared loudly. She shyly looked at Drake.

"I know I captured you for research, but this is a good time to get to know each other," Drake said. Aerodactyl glanced at the ground.

"Well, flying is the best option," Drake suggested. He motioned towards Aerodactyl's back, but she flipped out and started flailing everywhere.

"Never mind," Drake laughed. "We will walk." Aerodactyl shook her head and flew over Drake as he walked. "Well, I guess this is what I get for not making friends with you quicker." Drake tried not to show her attention, but it was hard. She was different from Bruce's Aerodactyl. She wasn't angry. She seemed confused, but happy. The beach got closer and closer.

* * *

><p>"I'm going to go see Kit," Montana said as she finished cleaning the living room. Kambry popped her head out of the basement, saying goodbye. Montana gathered her Pokemon, making the trek to headquarters. Montana released her Pokemon, so she wouldn't be alone. Poliwrath walked beside her, checking their surroundings often. Vulpix jumped on her shoulder. Clefable danced around. Parasect went to the trees, following his trainer. Persian took to the other side of Montana, and Butterfree soared in the sky.<p>

"Hey!" Tessa called out from the back area of the headquarters. Her Charizard was waving as well. Aaron swooped in on his Pidgeot, and Squirtle jumped off his shoulder.

"How's everything?" Montana asked the couple.

"Good," Tessa answered as she grabbed Aaron's hand. She kissed him on the cheek before she lead the trainers inside. Clara was sitting on the couch, watching the news.

"Cinnabar's Abandoned Mansion was attacked. It got burnt to the ground. There are Rocket signs all over the place," Clara explained.

"How many attacks is that?" Montana asked.

"Vermillion Harbor and that one only," Clara said.

"Oh Montana, Kit is down in the lab. She wants you," Clara said. Montana got in the elevator, and she left for the lab. She wondered what Kit would want.

* * *

><p>"I think she went over here!" Jaime yelled, looking at a funny looking flower. The flower had pink petals and a yellow core.<p>

"Why do you think that?" Tony asked the nine year old.

"Well, this is the only flower left. They have been eaten," Jaime explained. Magby and Seel cheered. They thought Jaime was right, too.

"Well let's go!" Tony said as he sprinted down the path. Magby brought up the rear as he made sure Jaime was taken care of.

The two boys looked around vigorously for Bulbasaur, who was only a baby and couldn't defend herself. "Tony, we have to find her," Jaime cried. Tony put his arm around Jaime's shoulder, comforting the boy. They heard something in the bushes that made them jump. Magby and Seel jumped in front of their Trainer, and prepared for a battle.

* * *

><p>"Aerodactyl, come down!" Drake ordered, but his Pokemon circled him in the sky. "We have to find Charmander!" Aerodactyl continued to antagonize Drake.<p>

"Fine, stay there, but help me look!" Drake huffed. He started searching the beach. Aerodactyl found Pidgeys to chase, so she was distracted while Drake was working. Drake rolled his eyes, considering putting her in the Pokeball. He lifted a fallen log off the ground, thinking he could find a clue but to no avail. He pulled out his PokeDex, and the GPS said Charmander was near the ocean.

Drake walked onto a small peninsula that was surrounded by water on three sides. It was a steep drop to the water which had sharp rocks at the bottom. Drake walked up the hill as he anticipated seeing Charmander. He did. But he wished he didn't.

Charmander was trying to catch a bunch of Ledyba and Ledian, jumping near the edge of the cliff. "Charmander!" Drake yelled. Charmander focused his attention on Drake, letting loose of a Ledyba. The Bug types flew off quickly. Charmander's foot was touching the edge of the cliff. _"I have to watch how I handle this." _

Charmander watched Drake carefully. Aerodactyl joined Drake finally, landing beside him. The massive Pokemon scared Charmander, so he fired a weak Ember at her. Aerodactyl swatted the fire away with her rock hard wing. Charmander growled in defense. Charmander's tail turned into hard steel suddenly. The little Charmander didn't know what was going on and freaked out. His tail outweighed him greatly, forcing him to fall down the cliff. Drake ran to the edge, and saw Charmander still falling. If the rocks didn't kill him the water would.

"Aerodactyl, go!" Drake yelled, but Aerodactyl stuck her tongue out at him. Drake, irrationally, jumped. Aerodactyl watched her Trainer fall. Drake positioned himself like a pencil, falling faster. He grabbed onto the screaming Charmander and held on for dear life. Drake closed his eyes and prayed to Arceus that he would not die.

Suddenly, Drake and Charmander were flying on Aerodactyl's back. They were safe. Charmander cheered and hugged Drake. Aerodactyl roared loudly as she grazed the ocean with her foot. Drake smile before he grabbed an empty Pokeball.

"Can you get inside, so we can take you home?" Drake asked the baby Charmander. Charmander nodded and touched the Pokeball. The ball sucked him up, and Drake slumped his head.

"Thank you, Aerodactyl," Drake said. Aerodactyl cried in happiness as Drake petted her. "Time to find Squirtle. Bulbasaur seems to be staying in a constant area, so we can get him last." Aerodactyl nodded and picked up her speed towards Viridian.

* * *

><p>"Nice for you to come by," Kit joked sarcastically. Her and Montana shared a giggle before hugging.<p>

"So, Clara said you have news?" Montana asked before sitting in a comfy chair.

"Well, I have been researching the other regions. Kanto has received the most attacks followed by Johto. The other regions have only suffered minor problems, none to do with Legendaries. Johto has suffered a lot as well. But that's not what I needed to talk to you about," Clara explained, pausing to see Montana's reaction. "I have found something."

"What are you talking about?" Montana questioned. Kit started pulling up things on a big computer screen.

"When we talked last night," Kit said. The conversation was only between the two of them and no one else knew. "Drake's powers aren't alone. The power signature that you found in his PokeDex was matched with one person in every region." Montana's eyes widened.

"So, Drake isn't the only Legendaries Trainer?" Montana awed. Four pictures popped up on the screen that showed three girls and one boy.

"I think he is. I've been searching into legends, and I found the last time a Legendaries Trainer was appointed it was the same thing. It was one hundred and fifty years ago. The girl had no prior accomplishments and no experience. She didn't prove herself and Arceus picked her. This stuff is very weird," Kit explained. Montana was shaking her head.

"So these people have powers like Drake?"

"Well, not as strong but yes," Kit answered. Montana was in shock.

"I think I need a sit down with Arceus," Montana mumbled. The two girls continued researching the data.

* * *

><p>A Weedle crawled out of the bushes, scaring the boys. "Well, good thing it's only a Weedle," Jaime laughed. Magby and Seel still looked tense.<p>

"Jaime, Weedle means that there are Beedrill around," Tony warned. Jaime looked back at the Weedle. Weedle stopped as it faced the Trainers.

"WEE!" Weedle cried loudly. A loud buzzing came from deep in the forest.

"Run!" Tony yelled. He grabbed Seel and Magby and put them on his shoulders. Jaime was in front of Tony as he ran his hardest. Dozens of Beedrill flooded in behind them.

"Magby, Seel fight them off!" Tony yelled as they ducked and dodged Twineedle attacks. Magby fired Embers while Seel fired a new attack: Ice Shard. A Beedrill got close to Tony, but Magby socked it in the face with a Mega Punch. When the boys were running Tony stopped abruptly.

"What the-," Tony said as he bumped into Jaime.

"Bee-drill," Jaime panted. Dozens more Beedrill came up to them from the sides and front. The Beedrill buzzed loudly as they prepared to attack.

"Seel, Magby!" Tony cried as a Twineedle took them off his shoulder. His Pokemon were out.

"Jaime, I going to charge through. I want you to duck into those bushes and get away," Tony ordered.

"No," Jaime argued. "We are going through this together!" The two boys prepared to run when they heard something in the forest running towards the commotion.

"Bulba!" The Bulbasaur cried as she jumped in the middle of the boys and Beedrill. She released two vines that threw the boys to the ground gently before Bulbasaur's bulb glowed bright green. Leaves swirled around the area, picking up Beedrill. Bulbasaur cried as it unleashed the full power of the Leaf Storm. The Beedrill were sucked in and knocked out. The boys hugged the Bulbasaur.

"You saved us!" Tony cheered. Bulbasaur licked Tony's face.

"Why is she so affectionate towards you?" Jaime asked.

"Well, maybe she knew it was my idea to find her," Tony wondered. Bulbasaur cried in joy.

"Bulba Bulba," Bulbasaur said, nudging at a Pokeball.

"You want to come with me?" Tony asked. Bulbasaur jumped in his arms. "Okay," Tony giggled. He pulled off a Pokeball from his belt. The ball opened and captured Bulbasaur with no trouble.

"Let's get back," Jaime insisted.

"Yeah, I bet your mom is worried," Tony agreed. He let Bulbasaur back out to show them the way home.

* * *

><p>"Squirtle!" Drake bellowed from the sky. Aerodactyl turned and twisted in the sky as Drake kept his eyes on the ground. Viridian City was a few miles out, so Squirtle had to be somewhere.<p>

"Aero!" The fossil Pokemon roared. She swooped down near a pond, spotting a commotion.

"There it is," Drake said as Aerodactyl landed. The Squirtle was swimming in the pond with no worries in the world.

"Squirtle, it's time to go home," Drake ordered. He held out a Pokeball. The Squirtle glared at Drake angrily, and shot the Pokeball out of his hand with a Water Gun.

"You don't want to battle me," Drake warned. The Squirtle blew a Bubble attack at Drake, knocking him down. Aerodactyl roared at the Squirtle.

"Don't hurt it, but use Thunder Fang," Drake ordered. Aerodactyl flew up in the sky, electrifying her fangs. Squirtle stared at its attacker with wide eyes as she dove for it.

"Squirt!" Squirtle cried as the Thunder Fang knocked it out. Aerodactyl threw Squirtle at Drake's feet.

"Come on in," Drake said, capturing the Squirtle. Drake hopped on Aerodactyl, and they flew back to Pallet where they would find Bulbasaur.

"Aerodactyl, I told you not to hurt it, but I understand that you were doing it to protect me," Drake lectured. Aerodactyl acted like she didn't hear and increased her speed.

* * *

><p>"So how do we contact Arceus?" Kit asked.<p>

"I've done it before. I kinda like demanded a meeting with him," Montana laughed. "Let me try." Montana closed her eyes. _"Arceus, this is really important. Kit and I need to talk to you big time. It's about the others with Drake's powers. We really need an explanation." _Montana sent the message, but she didn't hear back.

"Did it work?" Kit asked.

"Does it look like it did?" Montana answered sarcastically. \

"Well Drake usually doesn't get them until he falls asleep. That's when the mind is the weakest," Kit suggested.

"Well then, I guess we will wait," Montana said.

"Look I found these pictures," Kit said as she opened a file. "They are of all those kids Trainer profiles. I hacked into the League System." The picture showed a girl from the Johto region with pink hair like Nurse Joy. Her name was Marriza Gale. She was fifteen and was five foot nine. She wore a black head band with tight black jeans. Her shirt was a lighter version on black, but she had one a grey jacket. Her shoes looked like black ballet shoes.

"Well, she likes black," Montana laughed.

"Look at her team. Their pictures seem to be a darker expression," Kit commented. The Pokemon were all glaring at the camera with mean looks. Her Pokemon were Furret, Noctowl, Ferrothorn, Venomoth, Qwilfish, and Steelix.

"Well this one won't be winning the Johto League," Montana shrugged.

"Why?"

"Her team doesn't look like anything," Montana huffed.

"Well, looks aren't always the best thing to judge off of," Kit countered. Kit was about to click on the next file when the alarm sounded. Someone was trespassing. The girls ran to the elevator.

* * *

><p>"Aerodactyl, be careful. We are about to land in the busiest part of town," Drake ordered. A car zoomed by them as they landed on the side of the road. "I still don't see why people have to have cars." Aerodactyl shook her head.<p>

"My PokeDex says that Bulbasaur is near the restaurants." Drake recalled his Pokemon and took off for town.

"I wonder if my mom is at work," Drake thought out loud as he passed his mom's diner. He walked in, and the chefs were running around frantically.

"Drake!" One shouted. A hefty man hugged him tightly. "We have a rogue Bulbasaur that has eaten our whole food supply." Drake shook his head.

"I'm looking to capture the little guy for Gary," Drake explained.

"It's in here," the chef said. He opened to fridge to reveal the Bulbasaur. It was very large and could barely walk.

"You like to eat huh?" Drake laughed. The Bulbasaur was jolly and laughed with him. "Ready to go back? I think you have had enough adventure for now." The Bulbasaur nodded and wobbled next to Drake. Drake quickly caught the struggling Pokemon.

"I gotta go," Drake said. "Nice seeing ya!" Drake called Aerodactyl back out and the two flew back to Gary's.

* * *

><p>Kit and Montana ran out of the base, looking for a fight. They met up with the rest of the group out front. A group of kids were standing on the front lawn. The Pokemon growled at them. "What do y'all want?" Montana asked.<p>

"We are the kids who accepted Drake's offer to be apart of something bigger and help save Kanto. We want to protect our home," a boy answered.

"Welcome," Kit butted in. "We have to do a background check on all of you, but come on in." The group of kids walked in with the current team. There were eight in all. Montana recognized Caitlyn Edwards, Nando Black, and Farrah Storms from the Celadon Grass tournament. She also knew Chase Wilson, Freddy Walker, and Nancy Frio from the Vermillion Battle Royal. Two of them were unknown to all of them.

"I trust all of you if Drake does. Clara, assign them all a room and we will get started with introductions tomorrow," Kit ordered.

"I am going to go back," Montana said. She walked out of the base, heading back to Drake's house.

* * *

><p>"Thank you so much," Gary said to Drake as he handed him the three Pokeballs.<p>

"I'll be keeping Aerodactyl for a while. She is a good asset to my team," Drake commented. He called her out as he walked out of the lab. They were at Drake's backyard within minutes.

Aerodactyl introduced herself to the rest of the Pokemon. They all seemed to get along, but Charizard didn't like Drake flying on her for some reason. "Charizard, she isn't like Bruce's. Trust me," Drake explained. Charizard huffed and walked away.

"Welcome home," Kambry greeted her son. "I heard you saved the restaurant today."

"Yeah, how was y'all's days?" He asked his two best friends, who were sitting at the table with dinner on their plates.

"I got one of your mom's Bulbasaur. Jaime and I had a good time," Tony answered joyfully.

"I went to the base, and we got eight new people," Montana said. Her and Kit decided not to tell Drake about the whole other Legendaries Trainers thing.

"That's good. We will go over there and intro duce ourselves tomorrow," Drake ordered. He sat down and his mom brought him his plate. The night calmed down and the group went to bed early as they had an eventful day planned.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Sorry for the extended wait. This chapter was a filler, but yet again it has a lot of plot development. I put in the other trainers with 'powers' to extend on the fact that Drake isn't alone and might give him competition. I have recently gotten flamed by PM. The person didnt want to review the flame because he felt it was it would embarras me. He said Drake was chosen for no reason. And he kept on with that arguement. Ash had no prior accomplishments when he was picked by that prophecy. The fact that Drake has no accomplishments adds to his character. He is inexperienced. If he was a Gary-Stu he would have busted through the Team Rocket's plots by now. I also made Team Rocket like they are because I felt that a big threat to the world's safety would be another new thing and make it harder. Trust me, Drake's journey aint no joy ride. Lol. I'm almost done with the plot for the base of the Legendaries and such. Something big is about to happen:D**

**Q1: Do you hate people that flame?**

**Q2: Do you think the new people will make a difference in the Rocket wars?**

**Q3: Not a question, but everyone should go read JohtoBlue's stories, AlloraSilverfield's story, and WitSicness's story. They are all amazing authors. **


	67. Chapter 67: Introductions!

**Drakes** Pokemon on team-

**_All Pokemon at HQ_**

**1. Scizor (m) lv.56 Abi: Swarm-Double Team, Night Slash, Iron Defense, X-scissor *Iron Head, **

**2. Weepinbell (f) lv. 59 Abi: Chlorophyll-Power Whip, Razor Leaf, Synthesis, Solarbeam, *Venoshock**

**3. Primeape (m) lv.55 Abi: Anger Point-Seismic Toss, Cross Chop, Thrash, Karate Chop**

**4. Kangaskhan (f) lv. 48 Abi: Scrappy-Endure, Crunch, Outrage, Hyper Beam**

**5. Kadabra (m) lv.58 Abi: Inner Focus-Recover, Psycho Cut, Psybeam, Future Sight, *Shadow Ball **

**6. Dodrio (m) lv. 55 Abi: Early Bird-Aerial Ace, Drill Peck, Agility, Tri Attack**

**7. Electivire (m) lv.60 Abi: Vital Spirit-Light Screen, Psychic, Thunderbolt, Thunderpunch, *Focus Blast**

**8. Charizard (m) lv.62 Abi: Blaze-Wing Attack, Dragon Pulse, Flamethrower, Fire Spin, *Solarbeam**

**9. Gyarados (f) lv. 61 Abi: Intimidate-Hydro Pump, Twister, Hyper Beam, Ice Fang, *Stone Edge**

**10. Aerodactyl (f) lv. 25 Abi: Rock Head- Ice Fang, Ancient Power, Wing Attack, Thunder Fang**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 67<strong>

"_You wanted to speak to me, Miss Sanders," Arceus's voice boomed. Montana looked around to see Kit standing beside her. She was scared out of her mind. _

"_We found out there are others with Drake's powers," Montana confessed, knowing these talks were short lived. _

"_Well, Drake is my chosen trainer, the Trainer to merge Pokemon and humans into one force to stop the death of the world. There is a dark evil raising. The Orbs and Ancient Laws structure is falling. The others were appointed to support Drake. They are the Light Aurers. There is one in every region. They are all connected to the Legendaries Trainer by some way. Fate decides that. I have very little say over the matter. There are powers higher and stronger than me or any of the Old Ones," Arceus explained. _

'_But why Drake? He has done nothing to prove himself?" Kit butted in. _

"_He shows the same traits as the last Legendaries Trainer. Those traits are held very dear to my heart. One simply doesn't have to have accomplishments or experience if they have courage my friends. You should learn your friend a little better. Think about what he has been through, and then see what I see." The dream faded and Montana and Kit fell back to sleep._

* * *

><p>"Drake, honey, wake up," Kambry ordered as she pounded on Drake's door. Drake bounded out of bed in a hurry. He opened his door with his red and black rob tied around his waste.<p>

"A friend of yours came in about one in the morning last night. She slept on the couch. Tony and Tana are eating with her now," his mom explained. Drake nodded and began to get ready.

"So Charli, why are you here?" Montana asked. Tony couldn't stop looking at Charli.

"Drake sent me the message to help. I was in Pewter exploring some of the mountain ranges there. I decided to make my way over here," Charli answered. She ate the scrambled eggs like she had never eaten before.

"So you're going to help us?" Tony cheered.

"Yep," Charli laughed. Drake walked down the stairs. "Hi, Drake!" Drake smiled at the girl and grabbed his plate. He quickly ate, and started explaining things to Charli.

"I sent out dozens of those messages. Kit said eight showed yesterday. You are here to today. Leif is training, and I have one that still needs to realize we are going after the same things," Drake explained.

"And we have to get to the base today. We have to help them with the checks and stuff," Montana commented. Everyone nodded and they began to pack up. They planned to stay at the base until they left for the Kanto League Finals, which was a little less than two weeks away. Drake gave his mom a hug.

"You coming to the Finals?" Drake asked her as he hugged her. She was crying.

"Yes, hun," she sobbed. "I saw your dad compete in every one of his, and I saw your brothers first two. I think I should see your first one." Drake hugged her one last time before the group left. Drake hopped on Charizard while Montana and Charli got on Gyarados. Tony got the privilege of riding on Aerodactyl.

The group landed and released their Pokemon with all the others. Bulbasaur introduced herself, making a good impression.

"We are here," Drake said as he walked into the base. The base was now being used to full extent. The couches and recliners in the living area were all full. Drake stood in the middle of them. Everyone looked at him with their full attention.

"I'm glad you all decided to come. I'm going to warn you now, the Rockets aren't like they used to be. They kill for what they want. We have seen it. All of us in this room have fought and sacrificed a lot. Clara helps control Zapdos. Aaron is the one for Articuno. Tessa, here, is Mew's protector. Kit is the head person at this base. Montana and Tony are my traveling partners and probably the best friends anyone could ask for. I am the chosen Legendaries Trainer," Drake explained. Everyone awed. "Before you start asking what I did to make the Legendaries choose me, I should tell you I am only 14 and this is my first journey. I have done nothing whatsoever to be chosen. I don't know why this has happened to me, but I am doing the best I can. Team Rocket is making artificial copies of the Legendaries that don't choose to follow the Dark One. The Dark One is a Legendary that is plotting something big. The only Legendary that hasn't been messed with is Mewtwo, and from what Kit is telling me- Team Rocket has had a lot of activity in Viridian and Cerulean. We have Verde, the Viridian Gym Leader, on lookout, and Veronica Star, the Cerulean City Gym Leader, on notice as well. Montana's dad, Bill, can't help because he is in Sinnoh or Unova right now for his work. All we have is us. We have taken on hundreds of Rockets and succeeded. There Pokemon are altered but weak minded. We use each other to balance our strengths out. Now that we have more of a selection, I feel we will do fine."

"So, what do we do next," one of the boys that no one knew asked. He looked a lot like Forrest. He had spiked up blue hair with squinted eyes. He looked like a mix between an Officer Jenny and Forrest.

"Well, we make a plan. We now have sixteen people. We can afford to send the ones that aren't training or doing something else to the locations with trouble," Drake said. "Once we find out more about y'all we can do that. However, me and my group knows most of you." He looked at the two boys.

"Let's go around and introduce all the newbie's," Montana suggested. Caitlyn started.

"My name is Caitlyn Edwards. I am a assistant of Professor Elm, but I am a Grass type Collector. My goal was to get the Grass type starters from the wild of every region. I completed that goal, and now I am studying the behavior. I am twenty years old, and I have my own house in Celadon now," the girl said. She had her purple hair in two ponytails and her brown eyes shined in the light. She wore well fitted blue jeans with a maroon v-neck. Her shirt was long sleeved, and it had a pocket on the front. Her purse looked like it carried whatever she needed. She was attractive, but way to old for anyone in the room.

"Show us your team," Tony cheered. Caitlyn smiled. She pulled seven Pokeballs out of the purse. She tossed them all up, and the bright flashes of light revealed her team. Her Meganium from the Grass tournament stood about the height of Drake and Aaron, and she licked Caitlyn's face. An Ivysaur sat on all fours and smiled at all the people. A tall Grass type with a bushy tail and two large grass blades on each arm crossed her arms. She looked at all the people and rudely looked away. A big Grass type relaxed as it gazed back and forth at the new people.

"Wow, a Torterra!" Nando Black cried. Torterra closed her eyes and continued to relax. A long snake like Pokemon curled around Caitlyn.

"This is Serperior, the evolved form of Snivy," Caitlyn explained. The Pokemon stared deeply at all the trainers. She had a deathly gaze. A Noctowl circled around the group and a Cyndaquil crawled on Caitlyn's shoulder. "This is my team." They all awed at the impressive team.

"You can release them into the back," Kit said. Caitlyn motioned her Pokemon out, keeping Cyndaquil on her shoulder.

"Next," Drake ordered. Farrah, the girl with a ginger colored fro and a green dress stood up. The group recognized her from the Celadon tourney, too. She wore a black vest over her dress that had two Pokeballs on the front. Her pink eyes drew attention to her face.

"My name is Farrah Storms, and I am ten years old. I was a Gym Trainer with Erika for four years. Celadon City has things called Double Battle Burn Outs every weekend. I am the defending champion. I also do odd jobs with my Pokemon around town for the Mayor. He says I'm the best battler in Celadon," Farrah said. Her voice was very high, and Montana thought it was annoying. Farrah opened her two Pokeballs, revealing her Pokemon. "You all know Exeggutor." The very tall Grass type danced happily. Her other Pokemon stood beside her, and it glared at Drake.

"Nuz," the Pokemon growled.

"What's wrong with that Nuzleaf?" Drake asked.

"He doesn't like other men. He was abused by his last owner, who was a very large man," Farrah defended. Farrah quickly took her Pokemon out back where Nuzleaf couldn't get into trouble.

"I'm next," Nando said. He had long black hair that reached his lower back. He wore a stylish top hat that was a bright red. He wore a long coat that matched his hat, and his black dress pants were a comfortable fit. He had on overalls and a black shirt under his coat. His red rain boots squeaked when he walked.

"_This dude is certainly weird," _Drake laughed to himself. Nando walked in the middle.

"I am seventeen, and I am coordinator. I lived in Cainwood and was shunned for liking contests. I just finished the Grand Festival and finished in the top sixteen," Nando explained. He opened his coat to reveal four Pokeballs. He touched the center of each one, releasing his Pokemon.

A Chansey waved and smiled at the trainers. A tall Slowpoke looking Pokemon stood over Nando. His arms were behind his back, and he bowed to the trainers. A mysterious bird like Pokemon stood right beside Nando with her eyes closed. She spread her wings and cried, "Tu!" The Xatu stretched for a few seconds and went back to sleep. Nando's last Pokemon was sitting on his head, and it was the Jumpluff he used in the Celadon tournament. His Pokemon walked slowly and politely to the door and went outside.

"Well, I have waited long enough," Freddy Walker butted in. He stood up in his black and white running shoes. Even though it was winter, he had on black athletic shorts and a short sleeved blue t-shirt with a Nike sign on the chest. He wore a backwards Magmar Baseball team cap that barely showed his short orange hair. "My name is Freddy Walker. I haven't gotten my Pokemon License yet, because the rules are stupid. I'm doing this to get fame, so I can show them how good I am. I am from Fuschia City, and I am nine. I am trained in Martial Arts and Jiu Jitsu." The group stared at him. "I have lived in the Safari Zone since I lost the Battle Royal and my team hasn't been beaten."

He pulled out six Pokeballs from his bag. They all opened simultaneously, showing his team. The first Pokemon to appear was his Beedrill. She gracefully buzzed around the room. His Golduck saluted Tony, having respect for the last trainer that beat him. A Swellow pushed his gut out as he tried to make himself look bigger. His Cubone shyly hid behind his leg. A large Pokemon with fire exploding from his back roared loudly. He clawed at the floor, wanting to battle. His last Pokemon stunk like crap. His Muk swallowed him whole. He struggled to get out, and after he did he yelled at Muk to get out.

"Nice," Tony chuckled. Freddy glared at him.

"I guess it's my turn," Nancy laughed. Her pink hair now had dark black highlights and ends to it. It was short and she wore a fuzzy hood with a cotton nose on top. She wore a white jean material jacket with two large pockets on the front. Her eyes were a light hazel. Her skinny jeans were cut around the soles of her black ballet shoes, giving her a weird style.

"I am Nancy Frio from Goldenrod City. I am the first cousin of Whitney, the city Gym Leader. I was trained by my family since I was five. I am receiving my PokeDex and license next year and I will participate in the Kanto League next year," Nancy explained. She tossed four Pokeballs onto the ground. They all opened with a flash of white light. Her Arbok hissed and curled around her defensively. Her new Bayleef stomped on the ground, shaking it forcefully. Her Sudowoodo twirled and bowed to the trainers. Her new Pokemon was a Ditto, and it yawned loudly as climbed on her shoulder. "I am going to take them out." Nancy walked out of the base. Chase stood up.

"My name is Chase Wilson and I am battling the league. I only have five Pokemon because I believe in discipline. I am 12, and I come from Pewter City." Chase had a pair of goggles over his green hair. His eyes almost exactly matched his hair, and he wore an outfit almost identical to a young Gary Oak. Chase finished his speech and pulled out his Pokeballs. He did as the others did, and released his Pokemon. His Primeape came out first, huffing rudely. He crossed his arms and downsized the trainers. His Butterfree rested on his head. He stuck out his arm, and his new Crobat landed on it as well. A Hitmonchan punched the air near the trainers, making them flinch. A Hitmonlee kicked as well, making the other side of the room flinch.

"Well, what an impressive team," Drake commented. Chase walked his team out.

"Now, who are you too?" Montana asked. One of the boys stood up.

"I am Simon Rockford. I am the son of Brock and an Officer Jenny from Sinnoh. My dad and Justin's dad sent us here to help. I am sixteen and I am a master of the Ground types," Simon greeted. He released his Pokemon. A Nidoking and Nidoqueen roared loudly, but soon calmed down and grabbed each others hands.

"Awww," the girls cooed. A Golem rolled around in circles before popping up, scaring Aaron.

"What the heck?" Aaron screamed.

"He is a jokester," Simon laughed. A odd colored Diglett popped its small head in-between Simon's feet, and she greeted the new people. A large blue Pokemon sat on his butt as he made odd sounds.

"This is my Quagsire. He is a little weird, but my best battler for sure," Simon laughed. Quagsire stuck his hand in his mouth and started sucking on it. An elephant looking Pokemon stomped the ground, and rolled around the room frantically.

"What's wrong with that Donphan?" Kit questioned as she dodge the rolling Pokemon.

"He doesn't like strangers," Simon said as he stopped his Donphan. "Donphan, they are friends." Donphan looked straight at Tony, smiling at him. Simon ordered his Pokemon outside and sat down with the new team.

A boy with orange messy hair stood up. He had pitch black eyes, but had glasses on. He wore a red and black sports jacket over his designer blue jeans. He wore a black shirt under his jacket. "I am Justin Ketchum, Ash's son." Everyone awed except Simon.

"Are you serious?" Tony drooled.

"Yes, but please don't treat me like I'm him," Justin ordered. Drake could tell he was very serious.

"This is my second time challenging the league, and I am eleven. I do have Aura powers like my dad, but I refuse to use them," Justin explained. "And this is my team." A star like Pokemon stood before the group. It's back spun rapidly, showing off for the group.

"This is my Starmie, and no it's not a offspring of my mothers. I caught this all on my own," Justin told the group in a dull tone. A Venomoth fluttered in the air above Justin happily. A very large metal Pokemon hovered beside Justin.

"A Magnezone," Montana commented. "One used to power my dad's computers." Magnezone beeped and continued to hover. It was very emotionless. A Flareon and Leafeon licked each other before they started chasing and tackling each other.

"These two are sisters," Justin smiled for the first time. A Marowak swung his bone behind his back as he huffed. He walked out the door, not introducing himself. Justin walked his Pokemon outside and joined the group.

"Drake, our count is now sixteen," Kit announced as she counted the team.

"First item of business," Drake said, "A team name." Everyone started chattering loudly.

"Well, since we are all wanting to be heroes how about The Alliance of Heroes," Freddy suggested.

"I like it," Tony agreed.

"So we are the Alliance of Heroes. You newcomers need to start practicing battling the war battles. Your Pokemon need to know what to do at all times as well as you, so read up on the information," Kit butted in.

"How many of you are participating in the Kanto League?" Montana asked. Chase, Simon, and Justin raised their hands.

"So Clara will be in charge. We will all leave in one week. The League starts next Monday, so we will leave for Victory Road on Wednesday," Drake ordered.

"Please get comfortable. We old members have a meeting," Kit said. The original group walked into the conference room.

"I think they will help big time. We got lucky," Montana commented as Aaron closed the door.

"Same here. Now, Clara, if anything happens call me or Drake. We will make a decision on what to do based on the situation," Kit ordered. Clara nodded.

"Kit, do you know where Team Rocket will strike next?" Drake asked.

"Viridian or Cerulean." Drake thought deeply. Montana and Kit shared a look as they remembered their talk with Arceus. He had told them so much.

"Me and Montana have something to tell all of you," Kit confessed. Montana hit her head on the table. The two girls went through the dream with their friends. Everyone was looking at Drake.

"I have had that talk with Arceus before. I am trying my best to do everything I can, but I can do so much from the Kanto Region. And thank goodness for those other Light Aurers because that gives us a lot of back up. We need to find the Light Aurer for this region though," Drake said.

"I wonder if you can sense their powers," Tony prompted. Drake shook his head.

"Well, I say meeting adjourned," Kit said. The trainers walked out the room, seeing the sunset as they were. The introductions had taken all day. The newbie's were outside with their Pokemon.

"Hopefully, no fights have broken out," Drake joked. The Alliance of Heroes laughed, and they joined the rest of their team outside.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Boring yes I know. I will not be doing another chapter like this one. This was a test, and I failed epically. There might be another Pallet Town Chapter or I might just go straight to Victory Road. Decisions Decisions;) Please Review. **

**Q1: Do you want to see one more Pallet Chapter or just straight to Victory Road?**

**Q2: Where will the Rockets strike next? Viridian or Cerulean?**

**Q3: Who is your favorite from all the newbies?**


	68. Chapter 68: A Victory Road Challenge!

**Drakes** Pokemon on team-

**1. Charizard (m) lv.66 Abi: Blaze- Aerial Ace, Dragon Pulse, Flamethrower, Fire Spin, *Solarbeam**

**2. Weepinbell (f) lv. 62 Abi: Chlorophyll-Power Whip, Razor Leaf, Synthesis, Solarbeam, *Venoshock**

**3. Primeape (m) lv.59 Abi: Anger Point-Seismic Toss, Cross Chop, Close Combat, Karate Chop, *Thunderpunch**

**4. Kangaskhan (f) lv. 54 Abi: Scrappy-Endure, Crunch, Outrage, Hyper Beam**

**5. Gyarados (f) lv. 65 Abi: Intimidate-Hydro Pump, Twister, Hyper Beam, Ice Fang, *Stone Edge**

**6. Aerodactyl (f) lv. 35 Abi: Rock Head- Ice Fang, Ancient Power, Wing Attack, Thunder Fang**

Pokemon at Gary's-

**7. Electivire (m) lv.64 Abi: Vital Spirit- Protect, Psychic, Thunder, Fire Punch, *Focus Blast**

**8. Dodrio (m) lv. 60 Abi: Early Bird-Aerial Ace, Drill Peck, Agility, Tri Attack, *Thrash**

**9. Kadabra (m) lv.63 Abi: Inner Focus-Recover, Psycho Cut, Psybeam, Future Sight, *Shadow Ball**

**10. Scizor (m) lv.60 Abi: Swarm-Double Team, Night Slash, Iron Defense, X-scissor *Iron Head**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 68<strong>

"It's a nice day," Tony said as the group walked their way out of Viridian, heading West to the Pokemon League.

"Victory Road is supposed to be pretty tough," Montana commented. It was mid February and it was hotter than it was supposed to be.

"Yeah, but we all trained like crazy for the past week," Simon replied. Drake was leading the way, talking to Justin about Ash. Chase and Kit were talking about scheme and the plans to divert Team Rocket. Tony and Charli were catching up as they bumped into each others hands.

"Drake, we have all gotten so much stronger. I never thought I would feel this confident," Justin said. Drake smiled.

"Yeah, well we all battled each other like crazy," Drake laughed. "Kit, have you had any contact with Clara today?"

"She says everything is good. Team Rocket is staying still in Cerulean around the Cerulean Cave," Kit answered.

"No," Montana said, stopping in place.

"What?" Chase asked.

"Mewtwo is supposed to guard that cave," Montana sighed. She rolled her hands through her hair.

"What?" Drake shouted.

"Yeah, it's a myth, but if Team Rocket is there then they must have a reason," Montana responded quickly. Drake picked up his PokeDex and called Clara. The group continued walking, getting within an hour of Victory Road by noon.

"Clara, deploy everyone to Cerulean. Stay in touch, but watch the cave activity," Drake ordered.

"I'm on it," Clara agreed. The group at the base quickly gathered their things, preparing to leave.

"They will start investigating. Clara knows what to do incase something happens," Drake commented. Everyone else nodded.

"Victory Road," Tony awed. The course was a three story cave that Justin explained as a three day trip.

"We have to sleep in here," Simon whimpered.

"It's not that bad. My team has already been through it," Justin retorted. He and Simon were best friends, but Justin talked to him like he was stupid.

"We will go through together, so everything will be fine," Drake said. Tony and Charli smiled at each other. Charli came along to help entertain Tony as the rest of them would be stressed out with the league fighting.

"Before we go in, we all need a partner," Montana suggested. Tony and Charlie stood beside each other. Chase and Kit stood glanced at each other as Justin and Simon took the lead. Drake and Montana followed in the back.

"Its pitch black in here," Charli complained.

"Electrode, bring us some light," Tony ordered. Electrode popped out of its ball, charging enough electricity to make itself glow.

"Charizard, help us out!" Drake commanded. Charizard roared loudly as his tail burned bright.

"Ditto, Transform into Electrode and do what its doing," Nancy said. Her Ditto slumped out of its Pokeball, slowly shifting into Electrode's form. It glowed as bright as the original Electrode.

"That's enough," Drake commented. The group continued on the path.

"I bet I can find some tough Ground Pokemon in here," Simon awed. He saw a Machoke lift up a boulder that looking like a Geodude.

"This place is really cool," Tony admitted. Charli was staying close to his Electrode, so she wouldn't fall.

"What's that?" Chase shivered. He saw two pairs of eyes glowing.

"Haunt, haunt, haunta," One of the eyes laughed.

"They are just Haunter," Montana explained. The two Pokemon laughed evilly. The two Ghost types formed Shadow Balls in their hands.  
>"Run!" Drake yelled. The team ran in four different directions, each going a separate direction. The two Haunters blasted Drake and Montana with their Shadow Balls. Drake dove for Montana, tackling her out of the way. The Shadow Balls smashed through the floor, revealing the basement. Drake and Montana hurled through the air as they fell through the hole.<p>

"AHH!" They screamed. Drake and Montana hit the ground roughly, Drake's back taking most the hit. Montana rolled off Drake, and she began to check on him.

"That hurt," he grumbled. He tried to roll over, but he couldn't move.

"Can you move your legs?" Montana asked worriedly. Drake bent his knees, twinkled his fingers and toes, and threw his arms over his head.

"I'm fine, but I think I may have broken a few ribs," Drake huffed. He was out of breath.

"You can't make it through," Montana sighed. She touched up his little cuts and bruises before she checked on herself.

"I have Kangaskhan," Drake said, "Have her carry me." Montana reached for the Parent Pokemon's Pokeball.

"Kanga!" Kangaskhan roared. Her face had a sorrowful expression as she looked at Drake.

"I'm okay, but I need you to carry me through this cave," Drake ordered. Kangaskhan nodded, and put Drake in her pouch.

"That's taken care of," Montana cheered as she finished putting a band aid over her one cut.

"Where is Charizard?" Drake asked.

"Do you not remember?" Drake shook his head. "While running, you ordered everyone to recall their Pokemon."

"Well, then," Drake chuckled. "Come out!" Charizard reappeared with the flash of light.

"Drake, I think you have a concussion," Montana sighed. She pulled out her PokeDex.

"Kit, where are you?" Montana asked as Kit picked up the phone.

"I just met up with the rest of the group. Simon and Justin are fine as well as Tony and Charli," Kit replied. "Where are y'all?

"Well, we fell through a hole. I'm sure there is an exit is from down here, but we have a huge problem." Montana paused. "Drake has some broken ribs, probably a concussion, and I'm sure his back is messed up." Kit sighed.

"Okay, get out as fast as you can," Kit said. Justin motioned towards her PokeDex. "Justin wants to talk to you."

"Montana, there is a passage between the first floor and basement a couple of hours North. We will meet you there. I can navigate out way through this place by morning," Justin explained.

"Okay," Montana said. She hung up and faced Drake. "We are meeting up with them later. Charizard lead the way." Charizard nodded and they headed towards the passage.

* * *

><p>"Kit, is he gonna be okay?" Tony whined.<p>

"Yes, Tony. We will be with him in a few hours," Kit said. Justin lead the group down the right path.

"So you're from the Hoenn Region?" Simon asked Kit.

"Yeah," Kit answered quickly.

"That's awesome," Simon said oddly as he got the vibe that Kit didn't feel like talking.

"Tony, so what are you're plans for next year?" Charli asked as Tony followed Justin.

"I'm continuing to Johto with Drake, and then the year after I am going to travel and compete in Kanto with Drake's little bro, Jaime."

"That sounds fun!" Charli said. "I should go with y'all!" Tony smiled at the comment.

"YEAH!" The two giggled and continued talking.

"So, Chase, how are you going to do well in the League with only five Pokemon?" Kit asked.

"I planned on catching a strong Pokemon here," Chase explained. "I just have to make sure it's a good fit." Kit nodded.

"Well, I only have five Pokemon too," Kit confessed.

"That's cool," Chase said.

"Justin!" Simon yelled. Simon was standing in front of the group with his eyes wide and terrified.

"What?" Justin mumbled as he turned around to see what was scaring Simon.

"A Tyranitar?" Kit asked, terrified.

"This is the one," Chase awed. "Stand back. I want it!" Chase darted in front of the group as he tossed a Pokeball out. His Primeape kicked looked up at the terrifying Pokemon. Tyranitar faced up towards his challengers, roaring so loud it shook the cave.

"Are you sure?" Tony asked, holding onto Charli bravely.

"This one is mine," he repeated. "Primeape, use Rage and Cross Chop!" Primeape turned red as he crossed his arms and dove at the Tyranitar's stomach. Tyranitar shook of the hit, swinging his tail violently. Primeape was hit back like a baseball from his tail.

"Assurance, quick!" Chase yelled. Primeape's fist turned a pitch black, enabling him to smash into Tyranitar's head with tremendous power. Tyranitar's jaw turned a thick ice, and he bit into the Fighting type's fist. Primeape's fist froze over, forcing him to fall face first into the ground.

"Hurry and use Seismic Toss while you're under him!" Chase yelled intensely. Primeape used his extreme power to lift Tyranitar off his feet, struggling and flailing all over the place. Primeape threw him into the cave wall, doing significant damage at the same time. Tyranitar shook his head before charging Primeape.

"Dodge," everyone screamed, but Tyranitar trampled over Primeape.

"Return," Chase sighed. Tyranitar huffed, and started to walk away.

"Don't leave yet!" Chase yelled at the Pokemon. "The battle is just starting!" Chase's Hitmonchan popped out of his ball. He punched the air with power. Tyranitar's fangs electrified as he ran at Hitmonchan.

"Wait till he gets close and use Sky Uppercut," Chase whispered. Hitmonchan smirked and waited. Tyranitar attacked Hitmonchan, but was hit from the chin up as Hitmonchan used the Sky Uppercut. Tyranitar flipped and landed on his stomach hard.

"Go, Ultra Ball!" Chase yelled. The Ultra Ball hit the Pokemon, and sucked him in. The Ultra Ball clicked upon capture. "Yes!" Chase picked up the Ultra Ball and cheered.

"That was impressive," Justin complimented.

"Thanks." Chase pulled out his PokeDex. "I'm going to check this one out." He put Tyranitar's Pokeball to the screen, examining his stats.

"Let's continue," Kit suggested as she took lead.

* * *

><p>"Drake," Montana whispered. "Look." There were floating lights in the middle of their path. Charizard and Kangaskhan looked cautiously at each other before returning to their pace.<p>

"What are they?" Drake grumbled. His body was aching.

"Lights, but I don't know where from. They are floating too!" Montana shouted. The lights circled around the small group. Charizard and Kangaskhan took turns roaring out threats and warnings to the non-responsive lights.

"_Follow us."_ The lights chimed to Drake.

"Calm down and follow them," Drake barked. Montana nodded and she climbed on Charizard's back. They followed the lights down their path.

"Drake, what are they?"

"_Do not say we talk to you. Tell her your powers are controlling us. Things will become more clear as the month progresses. We will lead you to safety. We feel you slipping away, and we can't have the Legendary Trainer to die at such an eventful time. Just know we are friends." _Drake nodded and explained to Montana exactly how the lights wanted him to.

"That's weird," Montana commented. The lights continued to circle them. "I guess we will make it there quicker than I thought. These lights sure are weird, huh?" Charizard and Kangaskhan both nodded. Drake drifted off into a deep sleep that neither Montana or his Pokemon could break.

"He is really hurt guys. We have to get him out of here," Montana explained to Drake's Pokemon. They both picked up their pace as the lights glowed brighter.

"Kit, that thing is a Staryu!" Justin called out. The Staryu jumped in front of Kit after she stepped on it.

"Does it really want to battle me?" Kit asked. Everyone nodded. "Go, Wingull!" Kit's Wingull landed on her shoulder, staring at Staryu.

The Staryu spun rapidly at Wingull, using Gyro Ball. Wingull quickly dodged it in mid air, and turned around to face Staryu. "Use Mist!" Kit ordered. Wingull flapped his wings, blowing a thick layer of Mist in the cave. "Now, Wing Attack!" Wingull dove through his attack, smashing into the Staryu with a glowing wing. Staryu landed on a huge boulder. Its jewel flashed quickly.

"Catch it now," Justin suggested.

"I know what to do!" Kit yelled at him. She didn't need someone telling her how to things. She threw a Pokeball at the hurting Pokemon. The Pokeball wiggled back and forth before coming to a complete stop. "Yes!" Wingull picked up the ball, and he carried it to his trainer.

"That was awesome!" Tony and Charli cheered.

"Thanks." Kit smiled. She recalled her Wingull before taking the lead again.

* * *

><p>The lights were leading Montana and Drake to the right direction, but Montana was still skeptical. <em>"Something is off about these lights. But I can't figure something out. A really strong Pokemon can only maintain these lights from afar. Or a Legendary could be helping us. Mew is still stone cold, Zapdos is probably in Cerulean with the rest of the Alliance. Moltres is in hiding. Articuno is unconscious with Team Rocket, and Mewtwo is probably trying his hardest to fight off Team Rocket at the Cerulean Cave. Who is doing this?"<em> Montana thought hard and long, but she just couldn't figure it out.

"Lights!" Montana screamed. The lights came to an abrupt halt. "What do you want? Where are you from!" The lights flared wildly before coming into one. The absorbed the group, sending them into a bright dimension.

"I can walk!" Drake cheered. He stood up out of Kangaskhan's pouch.

"_This dimension is one of the three in this universe. The Distortion Dimension is ruled by Darkrai, the Humani Dimension is ruled by the Legendaries who are ruled by Arceus, and this Dimension, the Light Dimension, is ruled by Arceus as well. We are not here to hurt you trainers. You are very important to the world's balance. Both of you. And your friends, but you must find a balance between them all." _Drake and Montana looked at each other, wondering if the other could hear the voice.

"_We are not Legendaries, so stop trying to think about what we are. We are not ordinary Pokemon either. Within the next couple of years, you will find out what we are. Your destinies have been decided for you. You must choose right, and maintain a pure heart to fall into the right one." _The trainers nodded at each other.

"_And before I go, think about this last statement: Laws are meant to be broken even Ancient ones. The Light and Dark must balance each other out, but there must be one to differ. The Orbs of Power must fall in order to keep peace. The Final Prophecy's location will come out to the Light, but the Dark One will counter. The Legendaries Trainer, the pretty one, and the one with great potential will embark on the might quest." _The Light Dimension faded, and Drake and Tana were transported back to their dimension.

"We are at the rally point," Montana commented. There was a long twisting path up onto the first level.

"We are almost out," Drake groaned. He was back in Kangaskhan's pouch, hurting like crazy. Kangaskhan and Charizard sat down, resting for the upcoming trek. Montana took off her sweater and rolled in into a pillow. She continued to think about the lights.

* * *

><p>"So, how far away are we?" Charli asked the group.<p>

"About an hour away from the meet up point," Justin answered. The group walked and walked, but a shadow darted at Charli from the ceiling.

"Get it off!" She screamed. She hit her head, and flailed violently, knocking Tony over.

"I'll get it," Simon said. He tossed his Quagsire out. "Fire a small Mud Bomb!" Quagsire opened his wide mouth and shot out a small sphere of mud that blasted the shadow off Charli.

"What was that?" Charli panted.

"I don't know, but you must be glad I was there to save you," Simon laughed.

"What did you just say?" Charli turned around, red faced.

"Umm," Simon stuttered as two shadows appeared around the fighting trainers. "I think it brought a friend!" Charli, Quagsire, and Simon turned to face the Pokemon. Everyone reached for their Pokeballs, looking to protect themselves.

"We got this," Charli snarled. "Go, Butterfree!" A Pokeball opened in mid air and released a beautiful Bug type. Butterfree fluttered in front of one shadow, the same one that attacked Charli. Quagsire took his stance in front of the new shadow.

"Staryu, use Illuminate to show us what's going on," Kit ordered. Her brand new Pokemon came out of its Pokeball, landing in her arms. Its jewel glowed brightly, and it revealed the shadows.

"Gli!"

"Gol!" The two Pokemon barked their names as the light hit their faces.

"Quagsire, use Muddy Water on Gligar!"

"Butterfree, use Sleep Powder quick!" Quagsire smashed a stream of water that had bits of mud and rock into Gligar, who was shielding his eyes from the light. Gligar was pressed against a rock, receiving damage of an outrageous amount. Butterfree released a shining silver powder from the pores on her wings, blowing them in Golbat's face. Golbat dodged easily and charged the Bug type in the air with his wings glowing.

"Fight back with your own Wing Attack!" Butterfree matched the attack and the two flying Pokemon battled in mid air.

"Pokeball!" Simon threw his new Pokeball at the unconscious Gligar, catching it easily. He picked up his Pokeball, and he joined his friends in watching the intense aerial battle. Butterfree used her powerful wings to bat Golbat out of the sky. Golbat snarled roughly at Butterfree, who gloated by flying in circles.

Golbat rose back to the sky with his wings edges glowing. He flapped them powerfully, and he released six sharp blades of wind. "Dodge!" Butterfree dodged the attack with extreme grace, and smashed into Golbat with a powerful Wing Attack. Golbat cracked the ground as he landed, knocking him out. Charli quickly threw en empty Pokeball that captured Golbat with no resistance.

"That thing sure was angry," Chase commented. Charli agreed by nodding her head.

"Let's get back to the path. We have a half an hour left to the rally point, and then it'll take another three or four hours to get out," ordered Justin. Kit recalled her Staryu, and the group followed.

* * *

><p>"Persian, use Power Gem to throw them all off!" Montana ordered. A pack of Zubat, Golbat, and Crobat was attacking Montana while Drake was sleeping. Kangaskhan pushed him down into her pouch before she stood up and punched the attacking Bat Pokemon. Persian shot crystal like rays from her jewel. The rays shot the Bat Pokemon out of the sky. Charizard was using his power to torch away the attackers.<p>

"They are gone," Montana huffed. Persian rubbed against her as she slumped down. Charizard and Kangaskhan returned to caring for Drake.

"They should almost be here," Montana said to the unconscious Drake.

* * *

><p>"Justin, are you going to catch a new Pokemon?" Tony asked.<p>

"I might. But it has to be powerful," Justin replied dully.

"I'll test one out for you," Tony offered. Justin simply smiled. They walked and walked and walked.

"Is that them?" Kit yelled. She saw four figures sitting down in the middle of the path.

"Yes!" Justin responded. They began to run for their friends, but the two Haunter from before appeared in their path. They both shot evil eyes at the group.

"Get them out of here!" Montana shouted from down the path.

"Tony, help me out here?" Justin asked. Tony smiled. He picked one of his Pokeballs and threw it in the air.

"Go, Tangrowth!" Tony's Grass type appeared on the field, dancing and twirling around.

"Leafeon, take charge," Justin said. The Haunters glared at their new opponents. They both charged up Shadow Balls.

"Leafeon, use Sunny Day!" Justin ordered.

"Tangrowth, use Solarbeam!" Tony followed. He knew the strategy. Leafeon fired a sunlight sphere into the ceiling of the cave. The Haunter tried to fight the light, but they fell short. Tangrowth fired two powerful Solarbeams from her palms, making one of the Haunter run away. The other faced back up, and she started moving her hands in a circle motion. Tangrowth quickly fell to the ground in a deep sleep.

"You can take this one," Tony said. Justin smiled. Tony recalled Tangrowth quickly.

"Giga Drain!" Leafeon's eyes radiated a deep green that spread across to Haunter's body. Haunter cried in agony as her remaining energy was drained from her.

"Pokeball, do your thing!" The Pokeball sucked in its future inhabitant, trying to capture her. The ball wiggled back and forth, but opened suddenly.

"Haunt!" The Haunter mocked.

"Leafeon, use Solarbeam," Justin ordered. Leafeon opened her mouth, firing a powerful and glorious blast of solar energy. Haunter was blow back from the attack, being knocked out in the process.

"Pokeball!" The Pokeball successfully caught the wild Haunter with no problems.

"Second time's a charm," Charli joked. They laughed loudly as they met up with Montana.

"You okay?" Kit asked. Kangaskhan stood with Drake in her pouch. Charizard kneeled down to be petted by Tony.

"Yeah, let's get him outta here," Montana ordered. The group continued walking down the path.

* * *

><p>Justin led the way through the whole cave, and there were no more wild Pokemon attacks. They all saw a bright square of light. "We are here!" Montana cheered. The group darted for the exit, looking to soak in the magnificent sun rays.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Well, here ya go! The next chapter starts the League! This is so awesome! This went a little different than I thought, but oh well. My mind wanders in five different directions when I write. I really hope you like it. It would mean a lot if everyone could review that reads this chapter. I just want to here from all the people who read. There was more plot development on the lights stuff, haha. It's going to get pretty hectic with twists and stuff so try to keep up;) Hahahahah!**

**Q1: What do you think the lights are?**

**Q2: What do you think the statement they said meant?**

**Q3: Are you excited for the League?**


	69. Chapter 69: An Interesting Start!

**Drakes** Pokemon on team-

**1. Charizard (m) lv.68 Abi: Blaze- Aerial Ace, Dragon Pulse, Flamethrower, Fire Spin, *Solarbeam**

**2. Victreebel (f) lv. 62 Abi: Chlorophyll-Power Whip, Razor Leaf, Synthesis, Solarbeam, *Venoshock**

**3. Primeape (m) lv.59 Abi: Anger Point-Seismic Toss, Cross Chop, Close Combat, Karate Chop, *Thunderpunch**

**4. Kangaskhan (f) lv. 57 Abi: Scrappy-Endure, Crunch, Outrage, Hyper Beam**

**5. Gyarados (f) lv. 65 Abi: Intimidate-Hydro Pump, Twister, Hyper Beam, Ice Fang, *Stone Edge**

**6. Electivire (m) lv.64 Abi: Vital Spirit- Protect, Psychic, Thunder, Fire Punch, *Focus Blast**

Pokemon at Gary's-

**7. Aerodactyl (f) lv. 35 Abi: Rock Head- Ice Fang, Ancient Power, Wing Attack, Thunder Fang**

**8. Dodrio (m) lv. 60 Abi: Early Bird-Aerial Ace, Drill Peck, Agility, Tri Attack, *Thrash**

**9. Kadabra (m) lv.63 Abi: Inner Focus-Recover, Psycho Cut, Psybeam, Future Sight, *Shadow Ball**

**10. Scizor (m) lv.60 Abi: Swarm-Double Team, Night Slash, Iron Defense, X-scissor *Iron Head**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 69<strong>

Drake was lying in a hospital bed with his friends surrounding him. They got him to the hospital just in time because he had a couple of broken ribs, and he had a minor concussion.

"How's he doing today?" A tall doctor with a white coat on said.

"Good, Dr. Dorski," Montana answered. "He thinks he can be released for the starting ceremonies." Dr. Dorski looked at his clipboard and flipped through pages of data.

"I think he can, too. He just has to wear a rib brace, and watch his head," the doctor ordered. Montana nodded. The doctor walked out of the room, and Drake woke up as he heard the door slam.

"What'd he say?" Drake mumbled. He was on a large amount of meds, and he was out of it.

"He is going to get you a rib brace, and then he will release you. The ceremony is at two, so we still have quite a while," Montana replied optimistically.

"I'm back," Dr. Dorski said as he walked into the room. "I need everyone to go wait in the lobby. I'm going to flush the stronger meds out of his system, so he can function without being loopy." Everyone stood quickly, and they left the room upon the doctor's orders.

"Drake, I am going to put this rib brace on you, but we are going to have to take off your robe. Then you can get dressed, and I'll start putting water in your IV," Dr. Dorski ordered. Drake nodded. Dr. Dorski put on medical gloves and lifted Drake's robe, making him feel very uncomfortable. The doctor quickly snapped on the rib brace, ending the awkwardness. Drake was ready to leave in thirty minutes.

"Hey guys," Drake said as he flashed a huge smile.

"Hi!" Montana shouted. She ran up to hug Drake.

"R..Ribs," Drake huffed in pain. Montana swiftly let go.

"I'm so sorry!" Justin, Simon, Chase, and Tony simply gave him a firm handshake, but Tony wanted to hug him.

"Let's get checked into our rooms," Drake said, thinking the group would follow him.

"Drake, we have been here three days. We have our rooms already," Justin commented.

"So, where are we?" Drake asked.

"Well, there are four dorms. Each dorm can fit 32 challengers and two traveling companions for each one. Montana, Charli, and I are in the Blue dorm. Justin and Simon are in the Red dorm. Chase, you, and Tony are rooming in the Yellow Dorm," Kit explained.

"Cool," Drake groaned as his ribs were still hurting. They left the human wing of the Pokemon Center, leaving for their individual rooms.

"Let's meet in the Pikachu Café at noon," Simon suggested. Everyone agreed.

"This is nice," Drake awed. The room was huge. There was three bedrooms with a living area and small kitchen in the middle.

"We gave you the larger room since you're hurt and all," Chase said. He looked at Tony and smiled.

"Thanks," Drake shut his door and got dressed for the day. He had a lot of trouble moving his torso, so getting dressed was extremely challenging.

"You ready?" Tony knocked on the door. "It's eleven thirty and the Pikachu Café is a fifteen minute walk." Drake opened his door, ready to see who he would be facing for the first round. The boys walked to the Pikachu Café.

"Hey!" Charli waved at the boys. They were the last ones there.

"We have a table at the back," Montana said. She reached for Drake's hand, holding it tightly. She led them to the table and sat them.

"Are you still okay?" Kit asked Drake.

"Yeah. I'm just sore." Drake laid his head on the table.

"Poor guy," Simon commented. Justin didn't show any emotion towards Drake at all. The group ordered and eventually got their food.

"Well, well, well," a familiar voice said. Drake turned around to see the tall pretty boy from Route 1.

"I see they let anybody in these days," Montana snarled. She looked at his girlfriend, who was very nice to them the first time. "Nice to see you, Eva."

"Nice to see you too," she replied sweetly.

"So, are you going to lose in the first round," Ryan snickered.

"How about we battle right now, and then we see who will lose," Drake countered. He slowly stood up and faced Ryan. They were about the same height, but Drake was four years younger.

"Boys, y'all can have this battle after the ceremony. It starts in fifteen minutes," Kit offered. The boys rolled their eyes at each other, and Ryan walked away with Eva by his side.

"Let's go," Drake huffed.

"This place is so big!" Tony awed as he, Charli, and Montana found their seats. Charli got up to go to the bathroom immediately, almost never sitting down.

"Yeah, this is amazing," Montana said.

"Are you wishing you were down there?" Tony asked curiously. He then realized he could be down there too.

"Nah," Montana answered. She smiled and said, "I like fashion. I've never been the prettiest, skinniest, or nicest girl, but I've always had a nag for fashion. My team can handle anyone, but they know what my focuses are."

"That's awesome," Tony commented. "What are you going to do after this journey is over?"

"I'm not leaving Drake. You know my feelings towards him. He knows it too, but he just has so much going on that what we have is being pushed back farther and farther. I know I'm only thirteen, and he's fourteen, but people can find their true love anytime. I just want to be there for him, and comfort him during all this. I want to make sure he comes back from whatever big battle is coming." She started explaining the lights.

"Well, I'll help after we go to Johto, but Charli and I are going to travel with Jaime. I'm going to participate in the League, and I think Charli is going to do contests," Tony explained. "How are you planning to spend your time in Johto? Just being Drake's right hand girl?"

"No, I have found out about Pokemon Fashion shows from Drake's mom. His Dad has a Jynx doing them now," Montana explained.

"That's pretty cool!" Tony said excitedly.

"Yeah, the ceremonies beginning!" Montana and Tony turned their attention to the small stage surrounded by nearly hundred and thirty trainers. Charli ran to her seat before the President started talking.

"What'd I miss?" Charli laughed. The three talked it up and discussed their life plans.

"There's Leif!" Kit shouted. He had his Croconaw by his side just like every other trainer did. They were allowed to show off one Pokemon. Drake had his Charizard behind him. Chase had his Primeape, Justin's Magnezone floated near his head, Simon's Golem stayed near him, and Kit had her Wingull on her shoulder.

Leif turned around, and started to walk to his friends. "How's it going?" Drake asked.

"Good, I've been doing some harsh training with myself and my team. I'm ready." Croconaw opened his mouth, and he started biting the air.

"Isn't that Coleman?" Kit asked as she tapped Drake's shoulder. Coleman was near the back, sitting on his Venusaur.

"Mhmm," Drake grunted. He turned back around. _"He used to be my best friend,"_ Drake said to himself.

"And there's Janette," Kit snarled. She didn't like the girl either. Not after her performance at Fossil Island.

"I know her!" Simon yelled. Kit and Drake looked at him surprisingly.

"How?" Drake questioned.

"We used to date, and then she beat me out of the spot to receive a starter," Simon explained. "But, Arceus, she is hot!" Simon drooled a little before Justin hit him on the head.

"He isn't aloud to mention, talk, or think about her. She broke his heart for the boy on the Venusaur over there," Justin interrupted.

"That's interesting." Drake then saw Ryan and Eva. Ryan and Eva had their Typhlosion and Blaziken standing next to them. Drake rolled his eyes and continued talking with his friends.

"Trainers, please listen. I am, as you all know, Ben Right, the President of the Kanto Region. I want to thank everyone for coming out to this memorable occasion. I want to thank all eight Kanto Region Gym Leaders." The giant TV screen showed a section with only the Gym Leaders. They waved to the crowd. "My fellow Council Members." The screen showed a bright nicely decorated suite. Three women and two men smiled at the camera.

"Cameron Rivet, the Councilman of Business and basically everything non-Pokemon," Ben announced. Cameron stood up, showing he was rather short and stubby. He was forty-three years old, and his gut hung past his belt line. He wore a green suit and black tie with matching pants. He was completely bald with square glasses that covered his silver eyes.

"The next one is Natally O'Neil. She oversees the Contests and PokeStylist Shows." The woman was easily younger than the rest, thirty-five years of age, with a flashy pink and purple zebra striped dress. She wore purple designer sunglasses, hiding her blue eyes. Her long blonde hair had black highlights everywhere. She petted a Delcatty that yawned at the camera.

"Next is Foster James, the Head of the Gym Battling, the Champion League here in Kanto, and any Tournament that goes on has to go by him." An old man with long grey hair waved at the camera. He was fifty years old with a well trimmed goatee and brown eyes. He wore jeans with a red collared shirt. His right leg was over his left, and he showed his calf high socks and black Vans. He had an Aipom on his shoulders.

"This is Alyssa Quinta, and she is in control of the Connoisseur growth and jobs, and the Pokemon Training Schools scattered around the region," Ben boomed into the loud speaker. The screen showed a tall and skinny tan lady with her black hair in a professional bun. She was easily forty years old with little make up on her face. She wore a boring white dress with a collar and a black vest over it. Her heels were eggshell and at least three inches tall.

"Finally, there is Vivian Darkbloom, the Head person of the Breeding and Day Care programs in Kanto, along with the Wild Pokemon affairs." The screen showed a short old lady with a vine crown around her head. She wore a blue dress with ballet looking shoes that were mustard yellow. Her hair was brown and her eyes matched. A Pidgey rested on her shoulder.

"Next, I want to introduce the Elite Four and the Elite Four's Champion, Lance!" Ben announced, and the crowd went wild. A door in the stadium opened and Lance flew out on his Dragonite. He was about 6'4 with red messy hair. He wore a long red cape and a black outfit to match.

"Thank you all! I am here to introduce the Kanto Elite Four!" The crowd was roaring by this point. A tall fit lady walked out of the door. She had shoulder length red hair, a little darker and purple looking, with a ponytail in the back. She wore fashionable glasses that showed her pretty blue eyes. She wore a one piece skirt that was black with a collar until it changed to light purple around her waist. She wore small heels that didn't look hard to walk in. Beside her was a Jynx that blew kisses to the crowd. "Lorelei!" She waved at the crowd.

"Up next is Bruno!" A large muscular man rode in through the tunnel on a scarred Onix. Bruno stood on the Rock types head, waving powerfully. He had a long black ponytail running down his back. His eyes were a deep black that looked like a dark void. He had on no shirt, and his pants were worn out sweat pants that had holes at the knees. He wore a black belt to keep them up.

"Danielle, the Electric Trainer. She has been apart of our team for three years now!" Lance stared at the tunnel to see a medium sized woman twirl out of the door. Her Electrode rolled around her. She had white curly hair that reached her shoulder and stunning violet eyes. She wore a orange mini skirt with a blue tank top. Her ballet slippers were the same blue as her shirt.

"The last one is Zane!" A Fearow flew out of the doors with a loud swoosh of air. Zane was a skinny man with short well cut green hair. He had a necklace with a cut Moon Stone on it. He had both ears pierced, and he had on a red head band. He wore a red sports outfit with matching red running shoes. His eyes were grey and had little color.

"Thank you, Lance. I, now, want to welcome the Champion League Neo Elite Four Champion, Azul, who is currently constructing the Neo Elite Four. He will have a Q and A later during the Finals." Azul stood from his seat, waving at the crowd around him.

"It's time for the Champion League Gym Leaders for the Kanto Region, Ash Ketchum and Shelli Hayes!" Ben shouted. The camera zoomed in on Ash and Misty with their seven year old, Sydnee, and their three year old, Kinsey. Ash had spiked, short black hair with dark brown eyes. He wore a black sports jacket over a blue t-shirt. He wore blue jeans with black running shoes. He held little Kinsey in his arms. Misty was a little taller than he was and had chin length hair in the front that shortened as it went around her head. The top of it was pulled into a short ponytail. She had on a yellow sundress with yellow flip flops.

The camera zoomed over to a tall masculine lady with a black leather jacket on. She had choppy shoulder length black and blue hair with a small nose ring and lip ring. She wore holey black skinny jeans with a maroon pocket shirt. Her shoes were long military boots that looked black, but were originally brown. She saluted the camera, and then it zoomed back to Ben's face.

"Now that all the introductions were made, let's get to the rules. This is a single elimination Tournament. The first three rounds will be played on the preliminary fields that are rock, grass, and water. They will be three on three. Then the fourth round, the Top 16, will be a three on three on the main field. The rest will be full battles and on the main field. The opponents will be drawn in the morning and then you will have the whole day to prepare. By the end of the training day, you must have your Pokemon registered. If you have a Pokemon that was not ranked by one of the Connoisseurs, you must get them ranked before they battle," Ben explained. "That is all. Now let's look at the screen to see the first round match ups!" The screen blinked white as everyone looked up at it.

"And there they are!" Ben announced. Drake searched for his picture. He saw it and he faced…Eva. He looked around to find her, but met Ryan's eyes instead. He punched his palm, and started walking towards him. He was drinking water out of a water bottle and almost tripped over thin air. Drake let loose of a chuckle before Ryan was on him.

"You better let her win," Ryan ordered demandingly. Drake thought he sounded different, but he let it go because he thought it was his emotions getting in the way.

"How about we settle our differences in the Yellow Dorm back field," Drake snarled. Ryan stomped away, and dragged Eva out of the stadium.

"Y'all got y'all's matches?" Drake asked his friends. They all nodded. Justin's match was Ryan. Kit got a girl named Cynthia Rose with orange-ish hair and green eyes. Simon got a Joy by the name of Hamptin. She had the pink hair with a curve in the front and two long pigtails down her shoulders. Her eyes matched her hair exactly. Chase's opponent was a boy with faded brown hair and pale blue eyes. Leif got a boy with a black Mohawk and ocean blue eyes.

"Yeah, I'm going to go research my opponent," Chase said. They all said the same thing, so Drake sent Montana a message.

"Everyone is going back to their dorms. I am battling Ryan outside my dorm. If you want to come you can. Send Tony that way please." Drake sent the message and left the arena.

"Drake!" Tony cried. Tony caught up to him, and stopped to catch his breath. "Montana…went…back…to…" The moon revealed most of the shadows of the night, and it made Tony sleepy.

"I got it," Drake laughed. Chase was by his side since they were in the same dorm. He got transferred to a room right next door to Drake and Tony.

"Have fun battling that kid," Chase said as he walked into the dorm. Drake and Tony walked back to the designated field.

"Where is this kid?" Tony wondered out loud. Drake looked around for Ryan.

"Issss that you Drak?" Ryan stumbled out of the shadows. He had a beer can in his hand.

"Ryan?" Drake asked.

"Don't ussse my name tooo much," Ryan slurred.

"Are you drunk?" Drake questioned as he motioned towards Ryan.

"Don't tell Eva," Ryan pleaded as he fell to the ground.

"How long have you been drinking?" Drake asked as he put Ryan's shoulder over his, making him groan in pain. He quickly dropped Ryan.

"Since dinner, but I drank that whole time. I had Vodka in a water bottle," Ryan confessed. He was drooling on the ground.

"We have to get him in," Drake said to Tony.

"I can help him walk," Tony offered. Tony took Ryan just like Drake did, wincing as Ryan's eighteen year old body slumped over his shoulder.

"Wait," Drake said. "Kangaskhan, help us out!" Kangaskhan appeared with a bright flash of light. "Please carry him." Kangaskhan propped Ryan in her pouch, and she walked him inside.

Drake had Kangaskhan put Ryan in the elevator. He was now passed out, and drooling everywhere. Tony dragged him out of the elevator sluggishly. "This is his room," Drake said. He used the room key to open the door, and Tony pulled him onto carpet.

"There is no way I can out him on that bed," Tony panted. He was sweating like crazy.

"He's fine right there." Drake found a pen and paper and wrote, "Our battle was postponed due to your drunkenness, but we will have it before this is over. Be ready and tell me where and when." The boys left the room and walked to their own room.

"I'm going to research Eva," Drake said as Tony lay on his bed. He was asleep within minutes. Drake turned on the computer, getting all the information on Eva as he could.

* * *

><p>Next door, Chase was researching his opponent. He scrolled on the mouse like crazy, reading, watching, and researching everything that was on Brandon Ires, the boy with the faded brown hair and pale blue eyes. "So, you are a Dragon type Trainer," Chase snickered. He started planning out how he would deal with his opponent.<p>

* * *

><p>Justin and Simon took turns finding stuff out about their opponents. "This Ryan dude is a pretty serious trainer. Most of his Pokemon got fours and fives on Move Variety, Speed and Agility, and Power," Justin commented.<p>

"Yeah, well this Hamptin Joy girl carries her moms trait for Chansey. She has two!" Simon laughed. "She just barely made it into the League last week."

"Be nice," Justin ordered, showing compassion for someone. "I was beat out the first round last year. I know how it feels to be the loser." Simon stopped talking, and he turned over in his bed.

"_He can never take a joke!"_ Simon went to sleep while Justin stayed up.

* * *

><p>"How's the research coming?" Charli asked as she pulled the covers over her.<p>

"Cynthia Rose is from the Sinnoh Region and her team consists of Sinnoh Pokemon, but she has quite the variety," Kit answered. "She has gotten beaten out of her first two League competitions in the first round." Charli yawned and turned over.

"I'm sure you can handle her," Charli comforted Kit, falling asleep soon after. Kit turned off the computer, and joined Charli.

* * *

><p>Leif sat in his dark room with the computer screen lighting his face. He searched for his opponent, and finally found Dan Bo, a seventeen year old with long black hair and purple eyes. "This should be interesting. A Charizard, Venusaur, and Blastoise are already registered." He began to write down the stats of his opponent, so he would know him front and back.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Well this chapter kinda gave you the higher ups of the Kanto Region. They are all OCs of mine. Except Azul. He is JohtoBlue's. I hope this one was good. The League will start next chapter. Round 1 is being written as we speak:D**

**Q1: I want to show another battle, but I'm really not sure who. Who would you like to see battle besides Drake VS Eva. (If I missed someone that you want to see, let me know.)**

** 1. Ryan VS Justin**

** 2. Cynthia Rose VS Kit**

** 3. Hamptin Joy VS Simon**

** 4. Dan Bo Vs Leif **

**Q2: What do you think about the PokeStylist shows?**

**Q3: Azul has finally came up with a name for his Champion League Elite Four. The Neo Elite Four are the five strongest trainers in the five regions. Do you think that's cool or what? This idea is mostly JohtoBlue's, so the credit goes to you my friend:)**


	70. Chapter 70: Round One Begin!

**Drakes** Pokemon on team-

**1. Charizard (m) lv.68 Abi: Blaze- Aerial Ace, Dragon Pulse, Flamethrower, Fire Spin, *Solarbeam**

**2. Victreebel (f) lv. 62 Abi: Chlorophyll-Power Whip, Razor Leaf, Synthesis, Solarbeam, *Venoshock**

**3. Primeape (m) lv.59 Abi: Anger Point-Seismic Toss, Cross Chop, Close Combat, Karate Chop, *Thunderpunch**

**4. Dodrio (m) lv. 60 Abi: Early Bird-Aerial Ace, Drill Peck, Agility, Tri Attack, *Thrash**

**5. Gyarados (f) lv. 65 Abi: Intimidate-Hydro Pump, Twister, Hyper Beam, Ice Fang, *Stone Edge**

**6. Electivire (m) lv.64 Abi: Vital Spirit- Protect, Psychic, Thunder, Fire Punch, *Focus Blast**

Pokemon at Gary's-

**7. Kangaskhan (f) lv. 57 Abi: Scrappy-Endure, Crunch, Outrage, Hyper Beam**

**8. Aerodactyl (f) lv. 35 Abi: Rock Head- Ice Fang, Ancient Power, Wing Attack, Thunder Fang**

**9. Kadabra (m) lv.63 Abi: Inner Focus-Recover, Psycho Cut, Psybeam, Future Sight, *Shadow Ball**

**10. Scizor (m) lv.60 Abi: Swarm-Double Team, Night Slash, Iron Defense, X-scissor *Iron Head**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 70<strong>

"Time to train for Eva," Drake said to his team in their Pokeballs. He still didn't know who she planned to use, but he made his team for her team. He left Tony sleeping the room, and went down to where he and Ryan were supposed to battle the night before.

"Everyone come out!" Drake shouted. His six Pokeballs opened in mid air and released his team. Charizard caught himself in the air, and flew around in circles. Victreebel hopped up and down, wrapping Drake in her vine. Primeape had his arms crossed, and he was focused on training. Dodrio stretched his legs, and pecked at the ground before running in circles. He was ready to train as well. Gyarados decided to stretch by flying around and wrestling with Charizard in mid air. Electivire stared everyone down before huffing and walking away.

"Okay, Charizard, you are going to counter her Blaziken, Flygon, Skarmory, and Bellosom. Victreebel, you're main focus in Vaporeon. Primeape, Delcatty is your target this time. Dodrio, Blaziken and Bellosom are going with deal with you. Flygon and Blaziken are yours. Electivire will take care of Skarmory and Vaporeon. Now, all of you can't battle. I'm going to make the team with defense in mind. If you have an advantage over all the Pokemon she registers, you will be chosen," Drake explained. All the Pokemon roared with excitement.

"We have trained, and trained, and trained for this. Team Rocket has nothing on us. No one here has nothing on us. We are a family, and we won't be taken lightly. If you battle, I want you to go full force. Charizard, use your aerial speed and determination to torch your opponents. Victreebel, you are the smartest of all my Pokemon. I want you to think and react like a monster. Don't let anything get in your way. Primeape, you have the strongest heart I've ever seen. Use your battling skill and the technique you have perfected to out skill your opponents. Dodrio, I want you to use your anger and rage to increase your attacks, and your speed is nearly incomparable. Gyarados, use your natural abilities and your Fighting Spirit to out work them. Electivire, your power will be your best bet to win. You have the hardest hits I've seen by any Pokemon. Use your dream to become the strongest Electric type to fuel your power." The Pokemon jumped up and down with pure joy and happiness. Even Electivire cracked a smile.

"Now, Charizard, take a couple of laps around the dorm." Charizard flew off at high speeds around the tall building.

"Victreebel, practice your attacks on those dummies over there," Drake ordered. Victreebel hopped over to the dummies, whipping and destroying them one by one.

"Primeape, there is a full body dummy by Victreebel and I want you to practice your moves. Practice Thunderpunch a little more." Primeape charged the full body dummy and did a flying punch into its middle.

"Dodrio, do what Charizard is doing and make sure you don't run over anybody." Dodrio joined Charizard in the laps around the building.

"Gyarados, use all your attacks in the small pond over there," Drake prompted. Gyarados flew over to the pond, forcing it to explode as she fired a Hyper Beam into it.

"Electivire, join the dummy squad and use your attacks, and send Victreebel over here," Drake ordered. Electivire marched to the dummies, tapping on Victreebel's shoulder.

"Elec," Electivire said to Victreebel. She quickly hopped to Drake.

"We need to find a way for you to dodge attacks. I want you to whip your vine on the ground and use it to jump," Drake suggested. Victreebel smacked her vine on the ground, but she didn't go anywhere. "You have to use the momentum as soon as it hits." Victreebel tried again, flying pretty high in the air. She landed roughly and toppled over.

"This time use your vine to help you land as well," Drake ordered again. Victreebel launched herself up, landing with her vine breaking the fall.

"Good, now try to do a flip and land facing me!" Drake shouted in excitement. Victreebel twisted in mid air, flailing as she dented the ground.

"You know what," Drake laughed. "We will practice that later." Victreebel got up, and returned to practicing the new technique.

"Hey, Drake!" Tony cried from the front doors. Dodrio stopped beside him, offering him a ride. Dodrio sprinted to Drake's side, and dropped Tony off.

"Your Pokemon are looking better than ever," Tony complimented.

"They are ready." Drake looked at his PokeDex as it beeped loudly. "A new message from the League. It says that trainers have to register by noon and the battling will start at two. They want to get all the Round One matches over today." Tony nodded.

"Let's go see who Eva registered," Tony suggested. Drake recalled his team, and he went back to his room.

"She registered Blaziken, Flygon, and Delcatty," Tony said as he read off the web page.

"Then, I am using Charizard, Gyarados, and Primeape!" Drake shouted.

"Why Charizard?" Tony asked as he took another look at her Pokemon.

"He can battle Flygon with his Dragon Pulse and I can use him against Blaziken too," Drake explained.

"But Drake, Flygon and Blaziken both got fours in Speed and Agility while Charizard and Gyarados got threes," Tony persisted.

"They can do it," Drake said calmly.

"I believe in you, Drake," Tony said. Someone knocked on the door.

"Hey!" Montana, Kit, and Charli said. "Time to go!" Drake and Tony got their bags and left for the arena.

"When do you battle Kit?" Drake asked.

"I am the fourth battle on the grass field," Kit said.

"I'm the second," Drake commented.

"Leif is the second on the rock, Chase is the first on the water, Simon is the last battle on grass, and Justin is the second on water," Charli explained as she looked at the schedule.

"Well, let's go watch Chase," Montana suggested. "I'll send a message for the others to meet us there." She typed something on her PokeDex and closed it after it made a swooshing sound.

"Who's he facing?" Drake asked as they found enough seats.

"Brandon Ires from Johto, and he only has Dragon types," Tony read off his PokeDex.

"Hey, guys," Leif, Justin, and Simon said as they found their seats.

"Do you think he will win?" Drake asked.

"This dude has been training in Mt. Silver and Mt. Coronet for the past three years with all ten of his Dragon Pokemon. He registered his most powerful Pokemon for this one too. I don't think Chase can do it," Justin answered.

"Well, let's give him some benefit of the doubt. He trains his Pokemon like crazy, and he has complete control over each of them," Simon added.

"Well, it's getting started," Montana hushed. The group stopped talking and looked at the field. It was a regulation sized field with water filling most of it. The circle in the middle was the only piece of land.

"Welcome to the first match out of ten today. The rest will be played tomorrow morning and then they will reveal the Round Two opponents," boomed the announcer. "This match is between Chase Wilson from Pewter City and Brandon Ires from Blackthorn City in Johto. He finished the League in less than two months." The crowd cheered as both trainers approached their trainer's boxes.

"Ready to battle?" the ref asked both of them. Brandon threw off his cape, he was exactly dressed like Lance, but with a yellow outfit on. The cape landed near his feet.

"I'm ready," Chase growled.

"Begin!" The ref boomed. They both enlarged Pokeballs in their hands.

"This is the only Pokemon I need," Brandon bragged. The Pokeball opened in his hand, and a Dragonair's head popped up from the water.

"Hitmonchan, go!" Chase's Pokeball erupted with white light, and his Hitmonchan punched the air violently. "Thunderpunch!" Hitmonchan lunged at Dragonair with a electric fist, being dodged by Dragonair when he dove underwater.

"Use Aqua Tail to knock him in the water!" Dragonair rose from the water with a glowing blue tail. The Aqua Tail combined with the water, and he sent a huge tidal wave upon the land. Hitmonchan was swept into the pool, holding his breath as best he could.

"Hitmonchan!" Chase screamed, but the Fighting type couldn't hear his trainer. A blur rounded Hitmonchan, and he knew exactly who it was. Dragonair faced up with Hitmonchan, and the Pokemon lunged at the target. Dragonair's eyes turned purple and his body a purple ting to it.

"Good Dragon Dance, now use Outrage!" Chase ordered, knowing his Pokemon could hear him. Hitmonchan made a break for the top, but Dragonair's eyes radiated purple more than ever. He circled Hitmonchan, smashing into him with his tail. Hitmonchan finally surfaced when Dragonair came up from under him and smashed him onto the ground.

"Hitmonchan," the Fighting type moaned. He stood up, holding his arm.

"You broke his arm!" Chase screamed. He pulled out his Pokeball, but Hitmonchan refused. "No, you are way to hurt." Chase ended it by recalling his wounded and broken Pokemon.

"Primeape, get some revenge!" Chase cried out. His Primeape landed on the stable piece of land rearing to go.

"Dragonair, use Dragon Rush," Brandon ordered. Dragonair flew out of the water with a dark purple aura. He dove for Primeape, looking for a one hit KO.

"Time it and use Seismic Toss!" Primeape waited and waited and waited until Dragonair was close enough for him to jump. Primeape barely got over the diving Dragon Pokemon, catching his long tail. He grabbed the jewels and pulled. Dragonair twisted underneath him, being thrown in the air. Primeape slammed him in the ground like a lifeless rope. Dragonair quickly slithered back into the ocean.

"Dragonair, return," Brandon ordered. His Pokeball quickly sucked in the Pokemon.

"One hit and you're done?" Chase antagonized Brandon.

"No, it just feels like a good time to substitute," Brandon countered. Chase was thrown back by the calm comeback. "Kingdra, time to battle!" A two horned version of a Seadra poked his head out of the water. His snout was long, and he was making the water swirl just by being in it.

"Primeape, use Rage!" Chase yelled. Primeape's anger reached a peak level, powering his moves to the fullest.

"Use Ice Beam!" Kingdra, not moving from his position, fired an ice cold beam from his snout. The Ice Beam froze Primeape's feet to the land.

"Hurry and use Cross Chop to knock the ice away!" Chase rushed.

"Kingdra, use a Twister to help him," Brandon ordered calmly. Kingdra released the swirling Twister from his snout, still not moving. The Twister blasted Primeape off the land, shattering the ice. Primeape landed in the water, flailing everywhere.

"Calm down!" Chase shouted. Primeape got himself, and he started floating. "Get back to the land." Primeape swam to the sanctuary his trainer called the island. Kingdra disappeared under the water.

"Hydro Pump!" A shot of water sent Primeape flying in the air. His eyes widened as the piece of land got closer and closer. He smashed into the ground without an ounce of control. He rolled over and was knocked out.

"Return," Chase sighed. He was down one to three. "Crobat, you're next!" Chase tossed his Pokeball high in the air, releasing his purple four-winged Bat Pokemon. His Crobat soared over the pool.

"Kingdra, use a Dragon Pulse to reach him," Brandon prompted. Kingdra fired a pulsing purple energy sphere at Crobat, who easily dodged it.

"Crobat, use a Confuse Ray on the whole pool!" Chase shouted as he came up with a plan. Crobat's eyes crossed, and he sent a flurry of energy pulses into the water. Kingdra dove into the water as he looked for cover, but in reality he confused himself as much as possible. He forgot how to swim and surfaced on the piece of land.

"Use Air Cutter!" Crobat's wings glowed and he flapped them quickly. Several slashes of air landed on Kingdra, creating a cloud of dust.

"Kingdra is unable to battle!" The ref yelled.

"You're lucky you got him out of the pool or he would still be in," Brandon said. He pulled out a Great Ball and tossed it in the pool. A flash of light revealed a long majestic shadow.

"Milotic, make you're entrance!" A beautiful Milotic shot out of the water, getting as high as Crobat, and flung her tail at Crobat's back. Crobat was sent into the piece of land harshly.

"Crobat!"

"This battle is over with Blizzard!" Milotic opened his mouth, blowing a freezing cold wind onto the land. Crobat tried to get up, but the Blizzard froze him as well as all the land.

"No!" Chase cried. "It can't already be over!" He fell to his knees and sobbed. He recalled his Crobat as Brandon walked off the field.

"It's okay," Montana sympathized as she ran to him. She ran past the guards and hugged her friend.

"What is she doing?" Drake asked enviously.

"They spent most the night together last night," Simon confessed.

"WHAT?" Drake shouted. The crowd around him stared at him.

"That's what he said," Simon added, lowering his head.

"Whatever, I'm going to my field," Drake fumed.

"Oh great," Tony sighed. "They will be fighting tonight." Kit nodded her head.

"Well, he made a jerk of himself a month ago, and he hasn't done anything to really make her forgive him. She loves him, and he doesn't show her the least bit of affection. She practically saved his life the other day, and he doesn't care," Kit explained.

"Well, he saved her life when they met," Tony countered.

"Really?" Kit asked curiously. "That makes sense. She was in a false love for him because he saved her life and now that she saved his she has realized that she doesn't love him!" Tony gave her a weird look.

"That sounds pretty farfetched," Charli giggled. Simon looked down and she started escorting Chase off the field.

"Let's meet them down there," Kit suggested. The group left their seats.

"What are they doing?" Tony asked as Kit motioned for the group to line up quietly on the wall outside the Trainer's Locker Room. Kit snuck her head around the corner, taking a peak on the making out Montana and Chase.

"Umm, making out," Kit whispered. Tony awed loudly. Simon reached over him and covered his mouth.

"Who's there?" Montana asked. Kit stepped forward along with the rest of the group. Tony's mouth was dropped to the floor.

"This is weird," Chase said.

"I can explain." Montana lowered her head. "Drake and I have had this kind of off and on thing. We have never kissed and he doesn't treat me right. Chase has comforted me since Drake's accident. And then Drake didn't even show anything towards me after that. I'm about to turn fourteen, and I really don't want to spend my teenage years hurting over one guy."

"Chase is twelve," Justin countered.

"But he doesn't look like it," Montana defended.

"Well, it's none of our business. Just get this clear between you and Drake," Kit ordered. Montana nodded. "He left pretty upset." Montana left Chase's side and went to the grass field.

"I am going with her," Tony said with Charli following.

"Crap, they are already getting started," Montana cursed.

"And we know what happens when Drake battles angry," Tony sighed. They took a seat and waited for the battle to start.

"This battle is between Drake Smith from Pallet Town and Eva Skylight from Lilycove City in the Hoenn Region!" A different announcer boomed. Eva waved at the crowd with a petite and beautiful smile on her face while Drake waved slowly and unenthusiastically.

"He is seething with rage," Montana whined. "Eva needs to be careful because when Drake's mad, his Pokemon are mad.

"Ladies first," Drake said. Eva giggled.

"Go, Kitty!" A small cat like Pokemon stood before Drake. It's fur was a cream color and it had some purple on its head and neck. Its tail swished back and forth as she looked around and noticed the cheering of the crowd. The Delcatty was ecstatic to be on the field.

"Primeape, time to go!" Drake yelled. His Pokeball opened in mid air, and with a bright flash of light Primeape was released. "Let's do this." Primeape roared and punched the ground.

"Your Primeape seems savage," Eva commented.

"He is when I let him," Drake snickered. "Use Thunderpunch!" Primeape's strong fist electrified quickly as he lunged at Delcatty.

"Duck, and then use Blizzard," Eva ordered. Primeape was taken by surprise when Kitty ducked and then blasted him with an ice cold Blizzard from underneath. He rolled on the ground, shaking off the tiny icicles left by the Ice attack.

"Primeape, Karate Chop," Drake commanded roughly. Primeape's hand straightened and glowed powerfully as he chopped at Kitty. The Delcatty hit the ground at Eva's feet.

"This isn't going well," Eva sighed. "Come back for now." Kitty disappeared into her Pokeball.

"Flare, go!" A tall and built Pokemon appeared in front of Eva. It had long white hair, and a 'v' shaped beak. Its feet were wide and powerful as it bent its knees and acquired its battle stance.

"A Blaziken," Drake awed. "Primeape, wanna switch?" Primeape shook his head with vigor.

"Flare, burn them with a Blaze Kick!" Eva shouted with intensity. Flare certainly pumped her up. Flare charged Primeape, and kicked at him with a burning foot.

"Seismic Toss!" Primeape waited until the kick reached his face and used his strong hands to grab it. Flare tried to bring its foot back, but to no avail.

"Do it!" Drake screamed. Primeape swung Flare in a circle, lifting it off the ground. Flare roared angrily as Primeape released him, letting him go into the wall.

"Flare!" Eva cried. Blaziken got up in pain.

"Primeape, use Thunderpunch," Drake ordered. The pure Fighting type charged the hurting Fire type.

"Bulk Up and Mirror Move!" Flare took in a deep breath, powering up his attack. He stared at Primeape as hit fist electrified. Flare smirked as his he clenched his claws, having electricity crackle around them. The two attacks collided, sparking electricity all over.

"Double Kick!" Eva yelled. Blaziken quickly leapt in the air, kicking Primeape across the face. Flare landed and kicked Primeape back to his side of the field. Primeape got up slowly.

"Come back!" Drake said, not wanting to switch out. Primeape let the red beam recall him. "Dodrio, I need you!" Drake's dual Normal and Flying type popped onto the field. He squawked loudly, his middle head making most of the noise.

"Flare, use Blaze Kick," Eva ordered. Blaziken ran at Dodrio, jumping and aiming at him with a burning foot.

"Dodrio, dodge!" Dodrio ducked the Blaze Kick, but was taken by surprise when Flare rounded her other foot around with another Blaze Kick. Dodrio was tossed across the field.

"Dodrio, hurry and use Agility to get close!" Drake shouted, seeing a chance to strike the final blow. Dodrio disappeared within a blink of an eye, reappearing every other second. As Dodrio charged Flare, Drake ordered, "Aerial Ace!" Dodrio left his feet, and he let his tremendous speed and momentum carry him into Blaziken. Flare tried to stand its ground, but Dodrio pecked at him and forced him to take the full hit. A cloud of dust shot into the sky as both Pokemon hit the grass field.

"Blaziken is unable to battle!" The ref yelled. The crown erupted with cheers as Dodrio took his battle stance near Drake. Flare was quickly succumbed by red light and recalled back into the Pokeball.

"Kitty, take point!" Eva exclaimed as her Delcatty made its second appearance. Kitty snarled at Dodrio. A Bird and Cats climatic battle was about to take place.

"Dodrio, Tri Attack!" Dodrio formed three energy beams in each one of his mouths.

"Kitty, use Attract!"

"What?" Drake asked as Kitty winked and dozens of pink hearts circled around Dodrio. Dodrio blasted his Tri Attack through the hearts, but three survived and made contact with all of his heads. "No!" Dodrio's eyes turned to little hearts as he groveled at Kitty's feet.

"Sing!" Kitty sat down next to Dodrio, nagging him affection on, and started to meow a beautiful lullaby.

"Dodrio!" Drake called out, but to no avail. He pulled out his Pokeball and tried to recall the love sick Flying type, but Dodrio dodged the beam. "Crap." Drake just could sit and watch.

"Blizzard, Kitty," Eva smirked. Kitty took in a deep breath and blew an ice cold blast at Dodrio, freezing his whole body and left his three heads unfrozen.

"Wake up!" Drake screamed. Dodrio's eyes slowly opened, revealing a blurry view of the Delcatty.

"You need to break out! You're losing energy as we speak!" Dodrio tried to squirm out of the ice cold barrier, but was stopped when Kitty growled.

"Return, to end it," Eva ordered. Delcatty jumped in the air and flipped around, smashing Dodrio with its glowing tail. Dodrio was flung out of the battle field and into the cement wall. Dodrio's heads lowered to the ground as the ref called him out.

"Just great," Drake sighed as Dodrio disappeared with the red beam. "Primeape, time to go!" Primeape joined Kitty on the battle field, thrashing around angrily.

"Kitty, use Blizzard!" Kitty blew another freezing wind at the Fighting type.

"Dodge, and use Cross Chop!" Drake countered. Primeape effectively dove underneath the Blizzard and crossed his straightened fists. He smacked Kitty down to the ground, standing over it with pure rage.

"Return with all you got!" Eva cried. Delcatty whipped its tail, knocking Primeape over. Kitty dove at Primeape with all it had.

"Close Combat!" Primeape readied himself for the all out move. Kitty and Primeape duked it out for the win, but the ref called them both out as they both fell in the soft grass with swirled eyes.

"Come back, buddy," Drake smiled. Primeape gave his all and that's exactly what Drake needed.

"Charizard, go!" Drake shouted. His Charizard flew up into the sky and landed on the ground with a powerful roar.

"Braden, time to fly!" A bright light revealed a large Dragon type Pokemon known as Flygon. Drake's jaw dropped upon the sight of the majestic Pokemon. Flygon landed on the grass field with its wings still beating slowly.

"This is gonna be a tough one," Drake said. Charizard nodded at the comment. "Start things off with Fire Spin!" Charizard let loose of a swirling fire tornado.

"Knock it away!" Braden rose into the sky, and flapped its powerful wings. The Fire Spin was knocked out of existence. Charizard growled and took to the sky as well. "Don't let him get up there, use Sandstorm!" Braden's wings flapped rapidly as the dirt under the grass rose and gusted into Charizard.

"Use Dragon Pulse!" Charizard hurriedly blasted a sphere of crackling energy at the Dragon type. Braden took the Dragon Pulse and cried as it fell to the ground.

"Aerial Ace!" Drake yelled swiftly. Charizard dove through the powerful Sandstorm, with a cloak of speed and power.

"Now!" Braden caught itself and blasted a blue flame from its mouth. Charizard fell to the ground with intense pain.

"Please, get up," Drake cried. Charizard picked himself up and flew through the Sandstorm with extreme power. Charizard met Braden at eye level. They were both panting hard.

"Crunch, Braden," Eva ordered. Braden charged Charizard with his sharpened teeth ready to bite into the Fire types hot skin.

"Solarbeam, quick!" Charizard absorbed the sunlight and blasted the attacking Flygon out of the sky. Braden skidded in the grass as the Solarbeam decreased. Charizard's vision blurred and his energy went down to an extremely low level. The Solarbeam used a lot of his power.

"Charizard!" Drake cried again. As Charizard fell through the sky, Drake's voice rang in his head, and he enveloped himself in an intense fire. "Yes, Blaze is on!" Drake cheered as Charizard landed on the ground. "Don't let it get back into the sky!"

"Braden, use Dragonbreath!" Eva shouted. The Flygon got up slowly and lifted itself off the ground.

"Fire!" Drake ordered. Charizard fired his most powerful Flamethrower ever. Braden was forced to use his Dragonbreath early. The blue flames and red flames clashed violently. Both Pokemon pushed with all they had, but Charizard's Blaze increased his Flamethrower's power tenfold. The orange and red flames overcame the Dragonbreath and spread onto Braden. It flailed as it tried to shake off the flames.

"Aerial Ace, now!" Drake ordered. Charizard flew into Braden, knocking it down. Charizard panted as he landed near the knocked out Flygon.

"Flygon is unable to battle. Drake and Charizard are the winners!" announced the ref. The crowd erupted in cheers once more. Eva fell to her knees and sobbed as Braden went back inside its Pokeball. Drake recalled Charizard and approached the girl.

"That was an amazing battle," Drake complimented as he put his hand out. Eva wiped away her tears and lifted herself up. Drake and her hugged and the crowd awed.

* * *

><p>"That is just ridiculous," Montana snarled. She looked away from the screen.<p>

"Well, think about it, Montana. Drake just beat her. Just explain that you still love him or whatever but tell him that you think he isn't interested in you. If he proves he does, then believe him," Tony explained. For a young kid, he was clever.

"I'll talk to him tomorrow. I'm gonna go think things over by myself," Montana said as she got up. Tony walked down to the tunnel where he met Drake.

* * *

><p>"Awesome battle, bro," Tony said as Drake and him fist bumped.<p>

"Where's Tana?" Drake asked.

"Haven't seen her," Tony answered.

"Well, let's go back to the room. These guys deserve some rest," Drake laughed.

"Yeah, that Flygon was impressive!" Tony cheered. "But Charizard beasted him up!"

"Drake!" a girl's voice called out. Eva ran up behind the two boys.

"You are such an amazing trainer. Those three you used today are amazing," Eva said.

"Your Pokemon are good too," Drake smiled.

"Well, thank you for being so sweet to me," Eva thanked as she grabbed Drake's shoulders and kissed his cheek. Tony quickly whistled nonchalantly.

"See you around," Eva said as she ran to Ryan's side. He winked at Drake before walking off.

"Tony," Drake warned.

"I know, Montana doesn't need to know," Tony chuckled.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Well here it is after a little more than a week. Two a days are in exactly one week:D So, it might be slower updating, but a least once a week so its not that bad. Read and Review Please. Ryan and Eva are AlloraSilverfields, Kit, Leif, and Charli are JohtoBlues, and the rest are mine. Thanks for all the continued support:)**

**Q1: Anything you thought was bad? **

**Q2: How were the battles?**

**Q3: Will Drake and Montana fight again?**


	71. Chapter 71: Round Two Striking Finishes!

**Drakes** Pokemon on team-

**1. Charizard (m) lv.70 Abi: Blaze- Aerial Ace, Dragon Pulse, Flamethrower, Fire Spin, *Solarbeam**

**2. Victreebel (f) lv. 62 Abi: Chlorophyll-Power Whip, Razor Leaf, Synthesis, Solarbeam, *Venoshock**

**3. Primeape (m) lv.63 Abi: Anger Point-Seismic Toss, Cross Chop, Close Combat, Karate Chop, *Thunderpunch**

**4. Dodrio (m) lv. 64 Abi: Early Bird-Aerial Ace, Drill Peck, Agility, Tri Attack, *Thrash**

**5. Gyarados (f) lv. 65 Abi: Intimidate-Hydro Pump, Twister, Hyper Beam, Ice Fang, *Stone Edge**

**6. Electivire (m) lv.64 Abi: Vital Spirit- Protect, Psychic, Thunder, Fire Punch, *Focus Blast**

Pokemon at Gary's-

**7. Kangaskhan (f) lv. 57 Abi: Scrappy-Endure, Crunch, Outrage, Hyper Beam**

**8. Aerodactyl (f) lv. 35 Abi: Rock Head- Ice Fang, Ancient Power, Wing Attack, Thunder Fang**

**9. Kadabra (m) lv.63 Abi: Inner Focus-Recover, Psycho Cut, Psybeam, Future Sight, *Shadow Ball**

**10. Scizor (m) lv.60 Abi: Swarm-Double Team, Night Slash, Iron Defense, X-scissor *Iron Head**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 71<strong>

"Welcome back to the Kanto League!" the President boomed. The crowd roared. "We have only sixty-four competitors left, so let's start the second round!" The screen flashed on and scrambled the remaining contestants.

"I'm so ready to start the second round!" Drake cheered as Leif smiled at him. Kit and Simon were talking with Justin.

"I see most of your group made it," Coleman said as he and Janette walked up to Drake.

"Yeah, glad to see you are still in," Drake said sarcastically. _"I hope I get the chance to beat you."_

"Wow," Leif said as the matches came onto the screen. "You are facing Kit!" Drake looked up to see if it was true.

"Well great, she is strong," Drake sighed. Kit looked at him and smiled.

"Everyone has their matches, so let's all go hang in Drake's room," Kit suggested, staying behind the group to talk to Drake.

"No matter what we are still friends," Kit offered. She rose her hand above her waist, and waited for Drake to shake it.

"Of course," Drake laughed. The two shook hands and followed their friends.

"So has Montana talked to you?" Kit asked as Montana, Charli, Tony, and Chase joined the group in front of them.

"No, not at all, she will eventually. But I really don't care. We have never had anything go on between us. I'm just going to tell her that we can stay friends because she, obviously, is over me, and, honestly, I am over her. We are just friends," Drake explained. Kit broke a smile.

"That's good then. Y'all can probably figure everything out," Kit said as they got closer to the dorm.

"I call computer first!" Simon yelled as he bolted into the room. He jumped on the computer and started researching his opponent, Dread Morales.

"Let's watch the highlights of Round One," Drake suggested, and the group agreed. Drake turned on the TV and selected the appropriate channel.

The Review Channel showed Chase's Hitmonchan getting consumed by a huge tidal wave. Chase rolled his eyes and walked out on the patio with Montana right behind him. "Shh!" Justin hushed the room as his battle came up. His highlight scene was Ryan's Typhlosion and his Starmie going head to head with Flamethrower and Hydro Pump. Starmie quickly used a Thunderbolt while using the Hydro Pump to weaken Typhlosion. Typhlosion was sent crashing into the wall.

The next few battles were of random people, and then Kit's showed up. Her Wingull was using a powerful Hurricane to overpower Cynthia Rose's Staraptor. The little Wingull blew Staraptor into the ground with incredible force. "That was awesome, Kit," Charli complimented.

"How's the research coming?" Drake asked in anticipation. He already knew everything about Kit. He was ready to battle.

"Good, this Dread dude uses Dark and Ghost types," Simon said. The group paid attention to the TV as the President came up.

"Hello trainers, I will let you get back to the highlights, but I would like to announce that the Kanto Elite Four has finished the standings. This consists of their thoughts on who has the best chance to win after seeing everyone's skills in round one." The president blinked off the scream and it showed Simon's battle. Simon's Donphan Giga Impacted Hamptin's Chansey, Grace, into the sky and used Thunder Fang to finish her off. The next battle featured Coleman's battle against a twenty year old from the Unova region. Coleman's Snorlax and a Simisage battled out their Giga Impacts that caused the Rock battlefield's cement walls to crack.

A few battles later revealed Janette's Blastoise using his Skull Bash to bat away a Raichu's Volt Tackle. "That girl is pretty good," Justin said.

Another battle showed Leif's Magmortar charring a Venusaur.

"Yeah, too bad she is a total…" Drake said as he was interrupted by Simon.

"I'm done!" He shouted.

"Shut it, the ratings are on!" Kit ordered. Simon quickly sat down.

"Leif, you are third," Drake said. "Justin is second and that Brandon Ires dude is first. Then this girl named Drew Derryfield is fourth. I am tenth. Simon is twenty-ninth and Kit is fourteenth." They all started talking about their standings and Montana and Chase walked in.

"Montana, can we talk outside?" Drake asked as she stepped in.

"Sure," she sighed. She knew a fight was coming. They both shut the glass sliding doors and took a seat. Behind the curtains, all their friends positioned themselves on the door to where they could listen to every word.

"Look, I don't want to fight," Drake started. "I think that we had a puppy love for each other. You like Chase a lot, and I just can't see what we have going any further. During this journey, we have grown so close and now we are both mixed up in this freaking battle with Team Rocket. I want you to stay with us and help, so I just want to let you know I forgive you." Montana let a tear roll down her cheek.

"You just said everything I needed to hear. You're amazing, Drake. And I won't get jealous if you date other girls, but I have to approve," Montana laughed.

"Same here," Drake joked. The two friends hugged it out awkwardly and went back into the room where they found everyone in the same exact spot.

"So none of y'all moved while we were out there huh?" Drake asked as Tony busted out in laughter. The large group finished out the day preparing for the upcoming battles.

* * *

><p>"Well, I guess it's time to go," Tony said to Drake as they walked out of the dorm. The sun just reached the mid sky, and Drake's battle was in an hour on the water field.<p>

"Kit's going to have a super advantage over you," Tony nagged.

"I know, but I think I can take her," Drake sighed. He was doubting himself. _"Will my first Region competition come to an end today?"_ Chase met up with them as they neared the water field.

"Montana said Kit is already there. I'll take Tony up there with her and Charli," Chase said.

"Thanks," Drake replied and walked into the Trainer Locker room.

"How's everyone doing?" Chase asked Tony as they walked up the stairs to their seat.

"Well, Simon battled that Dread Morales and won by a long shot. That dude didn't even knock out Simon's Pokemon. Justin battles Mark Rodriguez tonight in the rock field. And Leif won against Luisa Chicago an hour ago and is meeting us here in awhile," Tony explained. They reached their seats and Chase and Montana held each others hands.

"The battle between Kit Arrosez from Pacifidlog Town and Drake Smith from Pallet Town will begin," an announcer boomed. Kit ran out of her tunnel. Her light brown ponytail went up and down as she ran to her Trainer's box. Her suntanned skin stunned the crowd. Drake then ran out of his tunnel with his dirty-blond hair moving in the wind.

"I'm in my element," Kit bragged.

"We will see," Drake smirked.

"Staryu, let him have it!" Kit yelled as she tossed a Pokeball in the air and released the star-shaped Pokemon on the piece of land.

"Victreebel, go!" Drake's Grass type landed beside Staryu. She screeched loudly, swing her vine in circles. "Power Whip!" Victreebel used the vine's momentum to smash Staryu with a crackling vine. Staryu was thrown into the water.

"Recover!" Kit shouted. Staryu's gem glowed intensely as it recovered its injuries.

"Venoshock on the water," Drake ordered. Victreebel spat the electrified venom into the water, letting it spread across the surface. Staryu was shocked by the poison.

"Minimize and get out of the water!" Kit yelled. Drake polluted the water to where her Water types were damaged as long as they were in the water. "Good strategy, but I can battle out of water!" Staryu minimized itself into the size smaller than a water molecule. It slipped past the Venoshock, and took its spot on the piece of land.

"Where is it?" Drake asked Victreebel, but she looked around frantically with no sight of the Water type.

"Gyro Ball, now!" Staryu spun in the air rapidly, creating a silver aura around itself. It grew back and shocked Victreebel as she was thrown onto the edge of the water.

"Dive!" Staryu dove back down into the water, taking damage. "Recover on the water. Give all you got!" Staryu's gem glowed again, but the glow spread all around the water. The water was soon sparkling blue again.

"Razor Leaf down into the water, but start saving up," Drake ordered calmly. Victreebel opened her mouth and released a plethora of spiraling leaves into the water. Staryu dodged them masterfully.

"Come up with Bubblebeam," Kit ordered, thinking she had the battle back in her field. Staryu shot out of the water and landed on the piece of land, surprising Victreebel. Staryu shot bubbles into her.

"Use your vine and use Solarbeam!" Drake shouted. Victreebel whipped her vine and fired a yellow blast of solar energy from her mouth. The bubbles were destroyed as the Solarbeam took its toll. Staryu was shot back to Kit's feet with its gem cracked.

"Staryu is out!" The ref said. Victreebel landed back on the piece of land.

"Seadra, time to show yourself," Kit ordered. A beam from her Pokeball brightened the water. Seadra's head popped out of the water.

"Victreebel, use Venoshock like last time!" Drake yelled.

"Use a quick Hydro Pump to wash it away," Kit ordered. Seadra huffed loudly and shot a powerful stream of water of her snout. The water washed the acid away in mid air. "Dragon Dance!" Seadra swam in circles as she gained a light purple outline.

"Razor Leaf hurry!" Victreebel quickly shot a few spiraling leaves at the dancing Seadra.

"Dive and Dragon Pulse," Kit ordered. A leaf hit Seadra square in the face, making her angrier than ever. She dove under the piece of land and charged up a crackling sphere comparable in strength to Charizard's Dragon Pulse. She blasted Victreebel from behind as she shot out of the water. Victreebel sank in the water, holding her breath.

"Dang it, I can't reach her with my Pokeball," Drake sighed.

"Smokescreen!" Seadra blackened the water with her thick Smokescreen, leaving Victreebel in fear. Victreebel couldn't hold her air any longer and floated towards the top of the water. The Smokescreen filled her lungs and caused her to faint.

"With an odd knock out, Victreebel is out," the announcer said. The crowd awed and cheered in the same breath.

"Gyarados, go!" Drake's Pokeball opened in mid air and released the Atrocious Pokemon roaring. Seadra surfaced out of the black water to see who her next opponent. Seadra glared at Gyarados, who was nearly seven times bigger than she was, but she wasn't afraid.

"Seadra, use Hydro Pump to give her a taste of what we got!" Kit yelled, knowing what Gyarados was capable of.

"Gyarados, counter it!" Gyarados and Seadra both blasted each other with strong streams of massive amounts of water. Gyarados's Hydro Pump surpassed Seadra's and pushed her down to the bottom of the black pool. The water flashed with a powerful light, making the two trainers question what was going on. Kit opened her PokeDex.

"She is evolving!" Kit cheered. Seadra came up as a newly evolve Kingdra. She had a long snout, two earlike horns, and a large back fin.

"King!" She roared. She was still shorter, but she was at a better chance to battle the humongous Pokemon.

"Try Dragon Pulse!" Kingdra shot out of the water and formed a crackling sphere of Dragon energy.

"Twister time," Drake ordered. Gyarados dove underneath the surface of the water and circled rapidly underneath Kingdra.

"What is this?" Kit wondered out loud.

"A new technique for Twister," Drake explained. Gyarados's circle radiated purple and a reverse Twister summoned from the water. Kingdra fired her attack down the middle, but it was evaporated as the Twister's full power peaked. The Twister sucked Kingdra in and hit her shook her violently as she swirled down it.

"Now, use Hyper Beam!" Gyarados stopped circling and fired a powerful beam of energy from her mouth.

"Smokescreen and dodge!" Kingdra, in mid air, spat thick smoke from her snout. The Hyper Beam shot out of it and disintergrated as it reached the top of the stadium.

"Dragon Pulse!" Kit yelled. Kingdra rounded behind Gyarados in the now clear water, cleaned by the Twister, and fired the powerful Dragon Pulse. Gyarados cried in agony as she was blasted into the sky.

"Fly, Gyarados," Drake commanded. Gyarados caught herself, looking down through the murky Smokescreen.

"Kingdra, use Hydro Pump to get that high and then follow with Dragon Pulse!" Kingdra did so, flying high with the power of her Hydro Pump. She twisted around and was surprised by Gyarados's ice cold Ice Fang digging into her scaly skin. In pure anger, she fired the Dragon Pulse close range. The Dragon type attack exploded upon impact, making more smoke. The two Pokemon fell through the sky.

"Who is the winner?" The announcer asked the on field ref. The smoke cleared and revealed two Water types fainted in the water with most of the water out of the pool. The water was now only a few feet deep. The piece of land was touching the ground.

"One on one again?" Drake asked himself. "Good job, Gyarados." He pulled out his next Pokemon just as Kit did.

"Electivire, win this!"

"Corsola, let's disappoint them," Kit laughed. Electivire flashed onto the field, sparking electricity between his two tails. Corsola glared at his opponent. The Pokemon were fifteen feet underneath their trainers since the pool was now three feet full.

"Corsola, use Spike Cannon to start!" Kit yelled. Corsola positioned himself awkwardly as his coral spikes glowed bright. Spike missiles fired from his head.

"Focus Blast to counter, and then Fire Punch," Drake ordered. Electivire focused his energy into a powerful sphere. He threw it like a baseball at the striking spikes. The attacks clashed and canceled each other out.

"Hydro Pump!" Kit shouted. Corsola pumped gallons of water out of her mouth, pushing Electivire against the rocky edge of the used to be pool, ending the Fire Punch short lived flame.

"Psychic to force it back," Drake commanded strategically. Electivire's eyes radiated pink and the outline of the Hydro Pump followed suit as Electivire took over control. The Hydro Pump twisted backwards and smashed Corsola back into the wall.

"Thunder!" Drake yelled. Corsola may have been a dual Rock and Water type, but he was covered in water and was nearly all the way in the water on the ground. Electivire bent down and his two cord like tails dove into the water.

"Corsola!" Kit screamed as she saw a powerful electric current travel through the air and water. Corsola was lifted into the air by the intensity of the Thunder. Electivire wasn't letting loose.

"Electivire, stop now!" Electivire snarled in vain, and he dropped his fainted opponent.

"Drake and Electivire are the winners!" The announcer boomed. The crowd cheered. Kit put her chin to her chest as she recalled her very first Pokemon.

"I'm very proud of you. That is one of his fiercest Pokemon," Kit said into the Pokeball. She smiled and Drake and cried. Drake ran to her.

"I'm sorry," he sighed. She put her arm around his shoulder and smiled. Drake grabbed her hand, and he lifted her arm up. The crowd roared with screaming and applause. Drake and Kit left the field with everything that had, pride and all.

* * *

><p>"That was an amazing battle," Tony complimented both of them.<p>

"Thanks, that evolution almost threw me for a loop," Drake laughed.

"Yeah, that was amazing. Kingdra is so cool," Kit said.

"Good battle," Montana said with Chase's hand in hers. Drake looked at it, feeling nothing.

"Let's go rest before Justin's battle tonight and the third round opponents," Drake suggested. The group found a small park and they chose to rest their. Tony let Magby and Bulbasaur play on the kids playground while everyone talked about the competition.

"Drake?" A feminine voice squealed. The group saw Drake's mom run up to him and bear hug him. "Jaime and I have been searching for you since this thing started!" Jaime walked up Drake and hugged him as well.

"Well, we are going to the Grass field later to watch Justin, Ash's oldest, to battle," Drake explained.

"That should be interesting," Kambry said as she sat down.

"Your Dad and brother both won in their second round, and your brother says he has a surprise for us," explained Drake's mom.

"Awesome," Drake said.

* * *

><p>After a few hours of waiting, the group found their seats in the stands of the Grass field. "The battle between Justin Ketchum from Pallet Town and Mark Rodriguez from the Unova Region will now begin. Justin competed last year and is trying again while Mark was the runner up in last years Unova Leauge," the announcer said. The ref waved two flags to start the battle. A kid with short black hair and hazel eyes walked into his trainer's box. The kid had a muscular build to him and his plain blue shirt hugged his body a tiny bit. His black jeans were a nice fit pair.<p>

Justin accompanied him on the field, holding his first Pokemon. "Go, Flareon!" Justin's playful Flareon rolled in the grass as it appeared.

"Well, great," Mark grunted. "I didn't register any of my Water types." He pulled out a Pokeball and looked at it. "I didn't want to use you this early, but go, Fraxure!" A medium sized Dragon type popped out of the Pokeball, roaring loudly. It had two tusks jutting out of its jaw and green armor like skin surrounding most of its back, head, and neck.

"Okay Flareon, our plan worked. Use Smog!" Justin ordered. He was all about strategy. Flareon released a thick purple gas from her mouth.

"Fraxure, stay calm and jump out of it," Mark ordered. Fraxure jumped out of the Smog to see Justin recalling Flareon. The Smog cleared away and Justin's new Haunter was there.

"Nice move," Mark thought. "I can switch out, too." He pulled out his Pokeball.

"Mean Look!" Justin rushed. Haunter's eyes glowed a dark red as his face hardened in seriousness. Fraxure's body outlined in dark red and the Pokeballs beam bounced off of it.

"Now, return," Justin ordered. Haunter quickly disappeared back into his ball. "Marowak!" Justin threw another Pokeball, revealing all three Pokemon within a few minutes. Marowak swung and twirled his club in anger, which was his normal state.

"Fraxure, we have to battle, use Dragon Pulse!" Mark yelled with anger in his voice. Fraxure blasted a pulsing ball of energy at Marowak.

"Let's play some baseball, use Bone Club," Justin joked. Marowak sized up the incoming attack and smashed it with his Bone Club. The Dragon Pulse ricocheted off the club, and it exploded as it hit its owner. Fraxure was sent to the soft grass.

"Double Edge, go!" Justin shouted. Marowak's aura intensified and he threw himself at Fraxure.

"Wrong move," Mark laughed. "Guillotine!" Fraxure's tusks glowed with pure power and it swung them at the attacking Marowak.

"Marowak, get out of there!" Justin cried. Marowak swiftly ducked under the powerful swing of the Dragon type's tusks. Fraxure doubled around, almost hitting Marowak again before he dove to the ground.

"Outrage, Fraxure," Mark ordered. Fraxure's eyes and outline turned a deep blue, rampaging everywhere.

"Fight with Bone Rush!" Fraxure kicked Marowak up in the air, and head butted him down to the ground. It prepared a blast of energy to fire at Marowak. He quickly slammed his club into Fraxure's ankle, making it fire the blast into the cement wall. Marowak beat Fraxure to a pulp with his club. Fraxure rolled on the ground with bruises all over.

"Are you okay?" Mark asked his injured Pokemon. Fraxure got up shakily and muttered a weak cry. Marowak was panting hard from the continuous battle as well.

"Fraxure, use Giga Impact," Mark ordered. His Pokemon only had one move, so he thought it should be its most powerful.

"Double Edge!" The two Pokemon charged each other, Marowak with his intensified aura and Fraxure with its pure energy and power cloak. The two Pokemon collided and forced each other to roll in the soft grass.

"Both Pokemon are out!" The red yelled. The two trainers snarled at each other and they released their next Pokemon.

"_So when I released Flareon he sent out Fraxure. That means his next two will be weak to fire and from what I can remember he had two grass types," _Justin strategized.

"Leafeon, make your mark!" Mark shouted. His Leafeon loved the feeling of the grass on its feet and took its stance.

"Flareon, battle," Justin said calmly. Mark's most powerful Pokemon was out. Flareon stared at Leafeon, thinking it was her sister. She darted at it playfully. Leafeon glanced at it and powered up a Leaf Blade. Flareon rolled backwards as the Grass attack knocked her for a loop. She snarled at what she thought was her sister.

"Fire Fang!" Justin yelled. He was into this battle more than ever now that he was confident that he would win.

"Swords Dance and Energy Ball," Mark ordered. Leafeon spun and danced around before launching a sphere of solar energy at the attacking Flareon. Flareon did a magnificent flip over the powerful attack, biting her flaming fang into Leafeon.

"Leaf Blade please!" Mark pleaded. Leafeon quickly whipped around and flicked Flareon off with her tail that was glowing green and sharpened at the tip. She jumped as Flareon rolled through the long soft grass.

"Flamethrower!" Flareon, from her stomach, fired an extremely hot Flamethrower into Leafeon's stomach. Leafeon was launched and charred by the Fire attack. Leafeon fell to the floor, blackened and knocked out.

"Flareon is the winner!" Mark grunted as he recalled Leafeon.

"That Flareon is impressive, but now it's Vileplume's turn," Mark complimented. His Pokeball opened to reveal an oddly colored Vileplume. The Vileplume had a green body and orange flower.

"A shiny!" Justin exclaimed. Flareon huffed as she was ready for more.

"Vileplume, Energy Ball," Mark ordered. Vileplume formed the ball above its head, where the sunlight was strong, and threw it at Flareon.

"You know that won't work," Justin chuckled.

"Petal Dance!" Vileplume twirled around, releasing pink petals from its flower. She forced them around the Energy Ball, speeding up the attack. The Energy Ball smashed into an unaware Flareon, tossing her back.

"Smog, then Flamethrower!"

"The Smog will catch on fire!" Mark warned. Vileplume finished twirling and got a face full of poisonous Smog. Flareon jumped in the air, seeing the grass field covered in the Smog that was produced from her body. She shot a stream of flames into the middle, close to where Vileplume was, and ignited the field. Flames were everywhere. Flareon landed, but received no damage since she was a Fire type. Vileplume thrashed around frantically, trying to douse the flame.

"Return," Mark sighed. The fire still ravished the field, but Mark and Justin met on the side of it.

"Good battle. I can see why you are a recent runner up," Justin complimented respectfully.

"I didn't do as well, but my Vileplume got good experience. You have some amazing strategies," Mark replied with a melancholy tone.

"Don't worry about it," Justin said, not feeling sorry for him. He had a very bi-polar attitude for some reason. Justin walked off the field and met his friends.

* * *

><p>"Awesome battle. That Smog and Flamethrower combo was amazing!" Tony cheered.<p>

"Yeah, that was inspirational," Leif complimented. They all congratulated Justin when a person rounded the corner right into Simon which knocked him into Simon.

"What's wrong with you?" Justin grunted as he turned around.

"It was Coleman!" Simon defended. "I am so tired of you!" Simon marched away in a fit of anger.

"Should we go after him?" Drake asked, knowing how it felt to be that mad.

"He will be fine," Justin ordered. "But why are you running around here like a maniac?" Coleman shot a glare at Justin.

"You are younger than me and Drake, but we have never seen you around Pallet before," Coleman snarled.

"None of your dang business, but I got accepted into the All-Regional Battling Academy when I was five. They test early. Seeing all my dad's battles and learning his Pokemon's moves, techniques, and habits helped me a lot. Just like Drake's dads Pokemon helped the two of you," Justin explained.

"How did you know me and Drake helped his dad out?" Coleman asked suspiciously.

"Stories," Justin answered shortly. "Now, we all have a big day tomorrow. We have to prepare for the third round the rest of tonight." Coleman walked towards the Rock stadium for some reason, and the group walked back to their separate dorms.

"_Simon Rockford, I am coming for you," _Drake thought as he went to sleep. He was battling Simon on the Rock field tomorrow, which meant Simon had the advantage. But Drake was ready.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Hello all! Hope everyone enjoyed this battle packed update. I have a plethora of OC's from this tournament, so if any of you need any I have some:) Thanks to Markrod10 for the OC: Mark Rodriguez! **

**My Ocs:**

**Brandon Ires**

**Cynthia Rose**

**Dan Bo**

**Mortimer 'Dread' Morales**

**And two more to come:)**

**Q1: How were the battles?**

**Q2: Will Simon be a challenge for Drake?**

**Q3: How were Justin's odd strategies?**


	72. Chapter 72: Two Strong Opponents!

**Drakes** Pokemon on team-

**1. Charizard (m) lv.70 Abi: Blaze- Aerial Ace, Dragon Pulse, Flamethrower, Fire Spin, *Solarbeam**

**2. Victreebel (f) lv. 65 Abi: Chlorophyll-Power Whip, Razor Leaf, Synthesis, Solarbeam, *Venoshock**

**3. Primeape (m) lv.63 Abi: Anger Point-Seismic Toss, Cross Chop, Close Combat, Karate Chop, *Thunderpunch**

**4. Dodrio (m) lv. 64 Abi: Early Bird-Aerial Ace, Drill Peck, Agility, Tri Attack, *Thrash**

**5. Kangaskhan (f) lv. 57 Abi: Scrappy-Endure, Crunch, Outrage, Hyper Beam, *Reversal**

**6. Aerodactyl (f) lv. 45 Abi: Rock Head- Ice Fang, Ancient Power, Wing Attack, Thunder Fang, *Take Down**

Pokemon at Gary's-

**7. Gyarados (f) lv. 68 Abi: Intimidate-Hydro Pump, Twister, Hyper Beam, Ice Fang, *Stone Edge**

**8. Electivire (m) lv.67 Abi: Vital Spirit- Protect, Psychic, Thunder, Fire Punch, *Focus Blast**

**9. Kadabra (m) lv.63 Abi: Inner Focus-Recover, Psycho Cut, Psybeam, Future Sight, *Shadow Ball**

**10. Scizor (m) lv.60 Abi: Swarm-Double Team, Night Slash, Iron Defense, X-scissor *Iron Head**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 72<strong>

"Good morning sweety," Kambry said as Drake and Tony walked up to the park picnic table that the group set as their morning meeting place.

"It smells amazing Mom," Drake complimented, referring to the eggs and bacon she was cooking on the parks grill.

"How are you making that?" Tony wondered.

"She has to use the coal to make the stove work and then she just uses pans for the eggs and bacon," Jaime explained.

"Wow," Tony awed. He released his Pokemon, and he and Jaime went to play with them at the park. Charli walked up nearly at the same time, and called out her Pokemon as well.

"How's the moody Golbat?" Drake asked. The Golbat popped out of his Pokeball instantly, screeching at Drake.

"Calm down!" Charli ordered. Golbat rolled his eyes and roosted on Charli's shoulder. "Since that's over, I am going to hang with my future traveling partners." Drake laughed a bit and turned around to help his mom.

"I'm going to give my team some fresh air, too," Drake said. He released his team. Charizard decided to sit down immediately and rest. Victreebel, once again, picked Drake up with her vine playfully. "Victreebel!" Drake laughed. She set him down and hung on a branch to rest. Primeape sniffed the food, sneaking around the grill to try to steal some. Dodrio grazed in the field next to them, and Kangaskhan caught Primeape and lectured him in a motherly fashion. The two decided to go train a little near Dodrio. Drake's Aerodactyl flew around the picnic area, chasing Pidgey of their branches.

"I see you made some changes," Kambry commented.

"Yeah," Drake answered. Kit and Montana walked up next to them.

"Hey," Kambry greeted, knowing all the drama between the group.

"Hi, Mrs. Smith," Kit said. Montana waved before sitting down at the table.

'Y'all let your Pokemon out," Drake suggested. They nodded. Kit only released her Swampert and Wingull. Wingull rested on her shoulder, and Swampert laid beside Charizard, napping.

Montana's Vulpix jumped in her arms and made her Persian so jealous that she climbed up and tree to where she wasn't seen. Parasect joined Victreebel and went to sleep right above her.

"What's up with them two?" Kit asked.

"They have been really close since we took a break in Pallet Town," Montana answered. "They might be a couple." The rest of Montana's Pokemon chose their spots and napped just like most of the Pokemon.

"There is Simon, Justin, and Chase!" Montana shouted, waving. They waved back and walked up to their friends. Chase kissed Montana on the cheek, and Kambry rolled her eyes.

"Breakfast is ready," she grunted. Drake knew she was mad over something. His mom walked over to the playground, and he jumped at the chance to assist her.

* * *

><p>"Don't be mad over the whole Montana thing. She is living with us for the spring and I don't want drama," Drake explained.<p>

"I thought you were heartbroken," Kambry said. Drake shook his head. "Well, then. I love that girl and I have already made the basement into her room." Drake laughed and the two gathered the young ones.

"It's time to eat guys," Kambry said. Tony quickly gathered his two friends.

"Hey, Drake, there is a girl over there training her Pokemon. She is pretty tough. She uses a whip!" Jaime exclaimed.

"Go back with mom, and I'll go check it out," Drake offered. Kambry took them back to eat as Drake caught a glimpse of the girl that was training.

"Hey," Drake greeted as he walked up to her. She wore an all leather outfit and seemed really tough.

"I'm training here," she grunted. Her hair was put in a bun behind a yellow bandana that had a mysterious emblem. Her eyes were an odd mixture of purple and blue.

"I was just saying hi," Drake countered.

"Well, leave. This is a no men zone," the girl huffed and turned her back.

"Can I just get your name?"

"Drew Derryfield." The girl recalled her yellow spider and walked off.

"_That was weird, and that Pokemon looked cool."_ Drake returned to his friends, who were all eating.

* * *

><p>"I guess it's time for our battle," Simon said. "Ready to battle on my turf?"<p>

"I'm ready for everything you can throw at me," Drake countered playfully.

"Welcome to the battle between Simon Rockford from Pewter City and Drake Smith from Pallet!" the announcer boomed.

"Go, Gligar!" Simon roared. His newly captured Gligar stuck his tongue out at Drake as he flew in circles.

"Let's take it to the skies, Aerodactyl," Drake chuckled at Gligar. His Pokeball opened to reveal Aerodactyl staring straight at Gligar.

"Gligar, use X-Scissor," Simon ordered. Gligar charged Aerodactyl in the skies, making Aerodactyl shrug at him insultingly. Gligar dove at the giant ancient Pokemon in anger.

"Ice Fang and dodge!" Drake ordered. Aerodactyl's jaws froze over and she weaved the X-Scissor, biting onto Gligar's blue wing. She roughed him up a little and threw him to the ground.

"Fly up!" Simon cried, but Gligar couldn't fly because his wing was frozen solid.

"Yeah! He is really weak against Ice attacks! Try a Thunder Fang," Drake cheered. Simon smirked and whispered something to Gligar. Drake almost thought about calling Aerodactyl back, but she was already diving with an electrified fang. Aerodactyl closed her eyes and snapped her jaws sharply, but Gligar didn't wince. _"Dang it, I remember now. Gligar is unaffected by Electric moves. What a Rookie mistake!" _

Aerodactyl looked up and saw that the ice broke and Gligar's eyes glowed. He raised his claws in the air, drawing rocks and boulders over the two. "Let go!" Drake cried, but to no avail. Gligar used a Rock Slide on Aerodactyl's back, burying her. Gligar took his place in the sky and laughed at his opponent.

"Aerodactyl, use Ancient Power!" The rocks over Aerodactyl obtained a maroon aura as they floated off of her. She roared and the rocks smashed into Gligar.

"Finish time with Wing Attack!"

"Razor Wind hurry!" Aerodactyl ascended towards Gligar as his wings glowed powerfully. Aerodactyl closed in on him, but the Flyscorpion slashed his wings across his body. Wings made of razor sharp wind blasted Aerodactyl, but she persevered, smacking Gligar back down.

"Gligar is out!" The ref called. Aerodactyl roared in excitement.

"Go, Donphan!" Simon's Donphan rolled up and down the rocks and hills on the Rock Battlefield.

"Aerodactyl, you ready?" Drake asked. Aerodactyl swooped down over Donphan, creating a dust that picked her up. She smashed through a boulder.

"Get her back with Sandstorm! Bring her down here," Simon ordered, having a plan in mind. Donphan trumpeted his trunk powerfully, raising all the dirt in the arena to the air with massive wings. Aerodactyl was soon roosting on a big rock.

"That Sandstorm is too powerful for you to fly, so use Take Down, but stay on the ground," Drake ordered. Aerodactyl hopped down from her rock, charging Donphan on her two small legs and feet.

"Thunder Fang, and make it hurt!" Simon yelled. Donphan rolled up and stopped Aerodactyl's Take Down by rolling around her. She lunged at him, and Donphan jumped over her. She bit onto Aerodactyl's rock hard skin, making her flail as the electricity flowed through her body.

"Now, use Giga Impact!" Donphan rolled off of Aerodactyl; she launched herself up into the sky, unaffected by her Sandstorm. As she came down, she was cloaked in a veil of energy. Giga Impact was one of the strongest moves ever. Aerodactyl looking at the rolling ball of energy as Donphan ended the battle. Aerodactyl was left unconscious by the impressive attack.

"Good job, Donphan!" Simon cheered. Donphan roared loudly.

"I have a great Pokemon to face Donphan," Drake snickered. He threw his Pokeball in the air, releasing Kangaskhan from her spherical constraint. Kangaskhan roared loudly, crushing a rock with her bare hands.

"Kangaskhan, use Crunch," Drake ordered. Kangaskhan bit down on Donphan, who couldn't move due to extreme use of energy. Donphan cried, but had a sudden rush of energy. His energy restored after the Giga Impact.

"Use Earthquake!" Donphan rolled up, ending the Crunch and jumped back. He roared and smashed the ground, making cracks. The cracks spread across the arena through the rocks and all. Tremors shook the stadium, and knocked Kangaskhan down.

"Giga Impact!" Simon roared.

"_Two Giga Impacts? That's not very smart. This second one will be weaker and slower. All I have to do is Endure and then use Outrage or Hyper Beam to end Donphan," _Drake thought. Donphan was rolling with the same energy cloak towards Kangaskhan, who stood up from the Earthquake.

"Endure!" Kangaskhan put her arms across her chest and prepared for the worst. Donphan crashed into her, knocking both of them back. Donphan stood up shakily, and could not move. Kangaskhan shook her head, barely having any energy. Drake was about to order his lat attack, but then thought about Kangaskhan's new fifth move.

"Kangaskhan, use Reversal," Drake ordered. Kangaskhan picked up Donphan by her trunk and swung her into the ground several times. Kangaskhan then let go of her, which ended the battle. Kangaskhan panted heavily as Simon recalled Donphan.

"Return," Drake said. Kangaskhan disappeared into the Pokeball.

"Diglett, go!" Simon shouted. A beam shot from the ball into one of the cracks. A darker colored Diglett with a blue nose popped out of the ground. The crowd awed at the Pokemon.

"Go, Victreebel," Drake commanded. Victreebel screeched loudly and whipped her vine back and forth.

"Dig," Simon answered. Diglett was his most strategic Pokemon.

"Use Power Whip down those cracks to fend her off!" Drake yelled. Diglett disappeared into the earth as did Victreebel's vine that crackled with energy. She searched for the tiny Pokemon, but was hit from underneath. She flew upwards.

"Sandstorm!" Diglett's eyes burned white and lifted the sand back into the sky. Victreebel was thrown back down by the hurricane winds.

"Razor Leaf, and then Power Whip," Drake ordered. As Victreebel was falling, she fired dozens of razor sharp leaves at Diglett, hitting her in the face multiple times. She ended her attack by knocking Diglett out of the ground with a powerful Power Whip. Diglett made contact with a cracked boulder and she flew through it. Her tiny claws were showing before she quickly dug back into the ground.

"Fissure, Diglett," Simon ordered.

"Get off the ground!" Drake cried. Fissure was a one hit K-O. Diglett shook violently, making a huge crack spread to Victreebel quickly. Victreebel swiftly smacked her vine on the ground, barely missing the Fissure.

"Solarbeam!" Drake saw his chance to win the match. Victreebel, while being beat by the terrible winds, absorbed solar energy. Diglett was still spreading the Fissure around the field and couldn't stop before Victreebel launched her Solarbeam. The beam caused an explosion between Diglett and Victreebel as it crushed Diglett.

"Drake and Victreebel are the winners!" The ref boomed. Drake recalled Victreebel before she landed and cheered. He shook Simon's hand and they both returned to their friends.

* * *

><p>"That was an impressive battle from both of you," Kit complimented.<p>

"Yeah, and now it's my turn to battle," Leif said. The group walked to the Water field to watch Leif.

* * *

><p>"This battle is between Leif Robbins from Cinnabar and Jessica Armstrong! Let the battle begin!" Leif walked out of his tunnel, the crowd cheering loudly for him. He had become an icon in the tournament due to his unique battling and lower scale team. His opponent, Jessica, walked out of her tunnel with a her long blonde hair blowing in the wind. Her dress was dark blue with a white trim. Leif thought she looked sweet.<p>

"Ready to lose? My team is incomparable when it comes to discipline. I don't mess around with Pokemon and people that aren't good enough to beat my team or be on my team," Jessica snarled. The water was still and perfect for battling.

"Let's go then," Leif countered. The waves of the water fell on his shoes, soaking his feet.

"Even the water is against you," Jessica laughed. "Go, Torterra!" A huge Pokemon appeared on the platform, surrounded by the water. The Pokemon had a huge tree growing out of its back, and it roared loudly.

"Weird choice, but okay," Leif mumbled. "Gliscor, I need you!" Leif threw his Pokeball high, releasing his Gliscor above her opponent.

"Torterra, make yourself some more land with Earthquake," Jessica ordered. Torterra smashed the land piece violently, making Gliscor look at it funny. Land shot up from the water, making most of the field land now with the border as water. Torterra was on its playing field now.

"You still have some water in there," Leif commented, jokingly.

"Just in case," Jessica countered. "Torterra, use Leaf Storm to bring her down here!" Torterra's tree glowed green and its leaves swirled off their branches. The wind gained a green tinge and the leaves attacked Gliscor along with the wind.

"Poison Jab through it," Leif ordered. Gliscor dove down, taking the Leaf Storm on by storm. Gliscor received minimal damage and slashed Torterra all over with her purple claw.

"Leech Seed now!" Torterra's tree sprouted several small seeds and shot them at Gliscor. She fought them off as best she could but two landed on her. They started to suck the energy out of her, giving it to Torterra. "Giga Drain to help." Torterra and Gliscor shared a green outline as it stole more energy from Gliscor.

"Chomp the vines off with Fire Fang!" Leif yelled, knowing she was losing a ton of energy. Gliscor's fang engulfed in a hot flame, and she chewed through the vines, knocking the seeds off. "Now attack!" Gliscor bit into Torterra's crust like skin. Flame spread over its body, leaving the tree burning.

"No!" Jessica yelled. "Torterra, use Synthesis to heal the burn." Torterra tilted its head towards the sun, using its energy to heal dowse the fire with its special solar powers. Gliscor growled at Torterra from the air. Torterra cringed.

"Yes, it's poisoned," Leif cheered. "Ice Fang, go!" Gliscor dove at Torterra with an ice cold fang.

"Torterra, use Crunch," Jessica ordered. Gliscor and Torterra both lunged at each other with their teeth ready to bite. Gliscor used his superior speed to clench his fangs into Torterra once again. The freezing teeth sunk into its veins. Torterra cried in pain.

"Earthquake now!" Torterra started flailing roughly, shaking Gliscor off. It stepped on the Pokemon's long tail and made it scream in pain. The field shook, making the water come over the sides. The land was stuck now, but its tremors shook both Pokemon violently.

"Poison Jab once more!" Leif screamed over the loud earth shaking. Gliscor circled in the air, smashing her opponent in the face with a powerful Poison Jab. Torterra was in a short daze, and soon fell to the ground unconsciously.

"Return," Jessica snarled. "Go, Metagross!" Jessica threw a Pokeball in the air, revealing a four legged Pokemon. It's face had an 'x' mask and its body was hard steel.

"That's a tough Pokemon," Leif said to Gliscor. "You only have one attack that can damage it." He took his Pokeball out and recalled Gliscor quickly.

"Chicken," Jessica snorted. Leif glared at her.

"Call me chicken after you see this one!" Leif's Pokeball revealed his mighty Magmortar. He growled at Metagross, who had the most serious look on its face.

"Metagross, use Zen Headbutt," Jessica ordered. Metagross positioned its four arms around its body, flying at Magmortar with a pink hue. Magmortar was hypnotized by the intimidating glow, letting himself get tackled. He rolled near the water border. "Now, use Hyper Beam!"

Metagross formed the powerful blast in between its front legs, still hovering in the air. It blasted Magmortar with no remorse.

"Smokescreen!" Magmortar shielded himself with the thick cloud of black smoke. He quickly rolled away from the Hyper Beam and charged Metagross with a blazing fist. He tossed Metagross back to Jessica's feet with the effective Fire Punch.

"Fine," Jessica snarled. "Use Meteor Mash!" Metagross's hand formed into a shining meteor, heading for Magmortar.

"Fire Blast!" Magmortar fired the massive fire attack in the shape of a human silhouette at the attacking Metagross. The attacks clashed and millions of meteor shaped light came off the Meteor Mash. Metagross was about to break through the Fire Blast when Magmortar, instinctively, fired a Fire Spin to cover Metagross in strong flames. Metagross used all it had to make the flame fly off its body, creating an explosion that knocked Magmortar off his feet.

Metagross couldn't levitate anymore, and Magmortar's legs shook as he stood back up. "Fight with Hammer Arm!" Metagross charged Magmortar with its four arms glowing powerfully.

"Fire Punch quick!" Magmortar quickly fired up the Fire Punch, and the two attacks clashed once again. Almost instantly, the attacks countered each other and the two Pokemon were flung back. The smoke cleared, revealing both Pokemon to be out.

"Shoot," Jessica sighed. "Nidoqueen, you're all I have left," Jessica said, throwing her Pokeball up. A large and powerful Nidoqueen roared with anger.

"Wow, Gliscor come back out," Leif ordered. He had a plan. Gliscor took her place in the sky over Nidoqueen.

"Not gonna work," Jessica smirked. "Earth Power!" Chunks of rock floated in the air, some coming from the new piece of land, and it left it with many holes. The Earth Power moved towards Gliscor.

"Use everything you have and then Ice Fang," Leif ordered. Her claws all turned dark purple and she broke through the attack. She landed her Ice Fang on Nidoqueen's arm. The arm froze over, but Nidoqueen slammed Gliscor on the ground soon after.

"Ice Beam," Jessica ordered. Nidoqueen fired a freezing beam from her mouth, launching Gliscor through a hole in the ground. An ice path was creating from Nidoqueen to the hole Gliscor fell through.

"Come back," Leif said as the ref called Gliscor out. "Croconaw, fighting time!" His Croconaw snapped his jaws in order to intimidate Nidoqueen, but to no avail.

"Water Gun!" Croconaw fired a powerful Water Gun, which its power was nearly the power of a low power Hydro Pump. The water slammed into Nidoqueen, but barely moved her.

"Nidoqueen, use Superpower," Jessica ordered. Nidoqueen rampaged through the water and straight to Croconaw.

"Superpower as well," Leif countered. Croconaw charged at her back, leaving both wide open. The two Pokemon duked it out with kicks and punches.

"Nidoqueen, use Protect!" The Poison type formed a protective barrier in between the Pokemon. Croconaw snarled angrily as he tried to smash through the defensive attack.

"Croconaw, wait and use Ice Fang," Leif commanded.

"Hyper Beam, please," Jessica whined. Nidoqueen powered up the Hyper Beam and let loose of the attack as the Protect ended. Croconaw was thrown into the water that bordered the edge of the now rock battlefield.

"Iron Tail!" Leif yelled. Croconaw jumped from behind, and slammed his attack into Nidoqueen's back. He jumped back into the water after the hit made its mark.

"Ice beam to seal him in their," Jessica snickered.

"Come up and use Ice Fang to power it up with the Ice Fang!" Leif shouted. Croconaw planned it perfectly. He came up out of the water as the Ice Beam tripled his Ice Fang's power. He charged at Nidoqueen, dealing a massive amount of damage. Nidoqueen roared loudly as she fell to the ground.

"The massive powered up Ice Fang was too much for her!" boomed the announcer.

"We won!" Leif cheered. He hugged Croconaw and left for his friends.

* * *

><p>"That was amazing, now let's get our matches for tomorrow," Drake suggested. The pictures scrambled on the various big screens around the arena. Drake's picture landed beside Coleman's. <em>"Another chance to beat you."<em> The group left for their separate rooms to prepare for another day of battling.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Here's the next chapter! Thanks to JohtoBlue for Jessica. You saved me some major brain usage by giving me her:D Please review! Also, everyone go check out Jacknife's story. It's really good! Also watch out for Grifsef's story making an appearance here on fanfiction. **

**Q1: How were the battles this go around?**

**Q2: How do you think Drake will fare against his rival Coleman?**

**Q3: Jessica is quite an interesting character isnt she? Would you like to see her again?**


	73. Chapter 73: A Rivalry at Its Finest!

**Drakes** Pokemon on team-

**1. Charizard (m) lv.70 Abi: Blaze- Aerial Ace, Dragon Pulse, Flamethrower, Fire Spin, *Solarbeam**

**2. *Dodrio (m) lv. 64 Abi: Early Bird-Aerial Ace, Drill Peck, Agility, Tri Attack, *Thrash**

**3. *Primeape (m) lv.63 Abi: Anger Point-Seismic Toss, Cross Chop, Close Combat, Karate Chop, *Thunderpunch**

**4. *Electivire (m) lv.67 Abi: Vital Spirit- Protect, Psychic, Thunder, Fire Punch, *Focus Blast**

**5. *Kadabra (m) lv.63 Abi: Inner Focus-Recover, Psycho Cut, Psybeam, Future Sight, *Shadow Ball**

**6. Scizor (m) lv.60 Abi: Swarm-Double Team, Night Slash, Iron Defense, X-scissor *Iron Head**

Pokemon at Gary's-

**7. Gyarados (f) lv. 68 Abi: Intimidate-Hydro Pump, Twister, Hyper Beam, Ice Fang, *Stone Edge**

**8 Victreebel (f) lv. 68 Abi: Chlorophyll-Power Whip, Razor Leaf, Synthesis, Solarbeam, *Venoshock**

**9. Aerodactyl (f) lv. 48 Abi: Rock Head- Ice Fang, Ancient Power, Wing Attack, Thunder Fang, *Take Down**

**10. Kangaskhan (f) lv. 60 Abi: Scrappy-Endure, Crunch, Outrage, Hyper Beam, *Reversal**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 73<strong>

"Welcome to the Top 16!" President Right boomed. The crowd, including Montana, Kit, Tony, Charli, Kambry, Jaime, Simon, and Chase, cheered loudly. Tony held up a sign that had Drake, Justin, and Leif's face on it, waving it vigorously. "These last matches will be held on this very field. You are the top trainers of the region. Each and every one of you should be proud of yourself and your Pokemon!" Drake winked at Leif and both boys smiled.

"Let's make a show," Drake suggested.

"Let's aim for one of us to win," Leif said as Justin walked over to them.

"We all know who its gonna be," Justin joked. They laughed as President Right held a piece of paper in his hand.

"The first match will be Drake Smith versus Coleman Blue, two Pallet Town beginners!" Drake stared at Coleman, who smirked teasingly. The other fourteen trainers walked off into the Trainer's locker rooms. The battles were planned to be over a little after lunch, so the trainers have enough time to prepare for the next round.

"I'm gonna get you this time," Drake snarled.

"You wish," Coleman countered. They both stepped into their Trainer's box.

"Vaporeon, time to battle!" Coleman shouted. His Vaporeon appeared on the field, pouncing on the dirt. She growled at Drake.

"Dodrio, time to go," Drake said. His Victreebel was worn out from the last battle, so he decided to rest her. Dodrio glared at Vaporeon. "We have to use our speed." Dodrio nodded with all three heads and prepared for battle.

"Vaporeon, use Aurora Beam to start!" Vaporeon launched a multi-colored beam, freezing in temperature.

"Dodge, and use Drill Peck!" Dodrio quickly jumped to the side and spun rapidly. His beaks combined, making a long powerful beak. Vaporeon was thrown to the ground by the violent attack. "Good job," Drake said as he pumped himself up.

"Vaporeon, use Water Pulse now!" Vaporeon quickly turned around and fired a sphere of water at Dodrio's chest. The attack knocked Dodrio back. "Now, Aurora Beam again." Vaporeon, once again, fired the multi-colored beam at Dodrio. This time it made contact and pushed Dodrio back to the ground.

"Dodrio!" Drake cried. Dodrio fell to his knees after taking immense damage. "Aerial Ace, quick!" Dodrio got back up and darted at Vaporeon.

"Aurora Beam!" Vaporeon blasted the attacking Pokemon. Dodrio powerfully blitzed through the Aurora Beam with no ease. Vaporeon tried to jump over the attack, but the Aerial Ace threw him higher. Dodrio panted heavily underneath his opponent.

"Aqua Ring," Coleman laughed. As Vaporeon fell, she formed two strong rings of water around her, feeding her strength.

"Tri Attack to stop it," Drake ordered. Dodrio looked up and fired the three beams of energy. The electric did extra damage. Vaporeon fell to the ground hard.

"Thrash!"

"Last Resort!" Both Pokemon charged each other. Dodrio pecked at her viciously, and Vaporeon used all her power to slam him with her long tail. Both Pokemon fell to the ground unconsciously.

"Tie!" The ref announced. The crowd roared.

"Return," Drake said as Coleman pulled out his next Pokeball.

"Machamp, let's go!" Coleman yelled. He threw the Pokeball high, releasing his four armed Fighting type Pokemon on the field. He flexed and yelled as he took his battle stance.

"Kadabra, show em what you can do," Drake commanded. Kadabra's ball floated in mid air as he released himself. He was ready to battle. "Use Future Sight first!" Kadabra forced a sphere of psychic into the sky. A pink aura filled the air above the field.

"Machamp, attack with Cross Chop," Coleman ordered. Machamp's crossed arms glowed powerfully as he jumped up in the air, looking to hit Kadabra from above.

"Man, that Machamp is so amazing!" Tony awed.

"Maybe you can have one someday," Tana commented.

"Maybe when we travel together," Jaime added.

"This battle is good," Simon said to Kit.

"Yeah, I thought Dodrio was going to fall against Vaporeon though."

"My baby can handle this battle," Kambry said. The trainers looked at her. "What?" She laughed. Janette walked over to them.

"Can I sit with y'all?" She asked nicely.

"Sure," Kit said. Tana rolled her eyes as Janette sat beside her.

"How'd you get out?" Tony asked her.

"Well, Drew Derryfield knocked me out yesterday. Her Galvantula was too much for me," Janette sighed. The group listened, but quickly turned back to the action on the field.

"Counter with Psybeam!" Drake ordered as the Machamp closed in with his Cross Chop. Kadabra launched a powerful rainbow colored beam at him. The two attacks hit, but the Cross Chop and Machamp's momentum pushed through, smashing into Kadabra. Machamp stood up, but was knocked back by a psychic beam shot from the sky.

"Yeah!" Drake cheered. "Now, Shadow Ball!" Kadabra shot from the ground, levitating over Machamp. He fired three powerful Shadow Balls at Machamp.

"Let it hit," Coleman ordered. Machamp closed his eyes, taking the massive hits. "Revenge!" Machamp opened his now blood shot eyes and jumped into the air. He used his most powerful punches and kicks to toss Kadabra back on the ground.

"Kadabra!" Drake cried again. This battle was tougher than he thought. "Are you okay?" Kadabra used his spoon to get back up.

"Machamp, hurry and use Submission!" Machamp landed and ran at Kadabra with his four palms open to grab Kadabra.

"Use an all out Psycho Cut!" Kadabra focused on his spoon, putting his soul into it. The samurai sword appeared longer and more powerful than ever. Kadabra fended off Machamp and jumped over him after a flurry of slashes. Kadabra's sword shrunk back down, and as it did Machamp fell. A cloud of dust covered his body. Kadabra disbanded the dirt, revealing Machamp to be knocked out. Kadabra smiled.

"Whatever," Coleman grunted. "Go, Fearow!"

"Kadabra, you still good?" Drake asked, getting ready to pull his Pokeball back. Kadabra twirled his spoon as an answer. Drake smiled.

"Fearow, use Drill Peck!" Fearow dove down, spinning rapidly. His beak gleamed in the sunlight as it was ready to hit. Kadabra turned around to feel the Drill Peck hit him. He was thrown to the side as Fearow ascended back into the air.

"Finish him off with Aerial Ace," Coleman ordered. Fearow dove back down with wjite streaks around his body.

"Psycho Cut, now!" Drake ordered. He had the perfect way to beat Fearow. Kadabra formed his blue samurai sword, and he attacked his attacker. Fearow was caught off guard by the Psycho Cut, and was thrown to the ground.

"Good, now use Recover!" Kadabra's sword diminished, using the universes power to heal himself. Fearow looked up, seeing him glow a bright white. Kadabra stood up like he had never taken a hit.

"Fearow, use Drill Run," Coleman commanded. Fearow darted back up in the sky, starting to spin faster than ever. His body radiated a brown hue and he dove at Kadabra.

"Fire a Psybeam!" Kadabra held his spoon with both hands in front of him. He fired the rainbow beam at the Drill Run, making many colorful streaks around it. Fearow pushed through and both Pokemon were thrown away from each other by a violent explosion.

"Kadabra remains the victor!" The ref yelled, holding a red flag up.

"NO!" Coleman screamed. "How is this happening?"

"Payback," Drake grunted. Coleman rolled his eyes.

"Let's see you handle this," Coleman snarled. "Snorlax, fighting time!" His huge Snorlax took the field. She on hertubby feet and roared.

"I forgot how big she was," Drake said in awe. The crowd awed alongside him.

"Kadabra, return…." Drake trailed off. Kadabra reflected the red beam on the wall and twirled his spoon once again.

"Snorlax, use Zen Headbutt to show off your new move!" Coleman shouted. Kadabra looked up as the mutant seven foot seven Snorlax charged with a pink aura around her body Kadabra was hypnotized to stop moving by the intimate glow and struck by Snorlax. He slammed into the concrete wall, ending his run.

"Shoot, return," Drake sighed. "You did amazing." He pulled out another Pokeball. "Primeape, go!" Primeape's ball opened in mid air, releasing the punching and kicking Pig Monkey Pokemon onto the field.

"Like he's going to do anything," Coleman laughed.

"Show him with a Cross Chop!" Drake yelled. Primeape

"Heavy Slam," Coleman laughed cynically. Snorlax threw her over one thousand pound body onto the small seventy pound Primeape. Dust filled the arena.

"Primeape!" Drake cried as Snorlax revealed him squished onto the ground. "You have to get up. I know that was a huge hit, but I need you." Drake began to cry. That attack was merciless. Primeape heard Drake's voice. He pushed himself up with all he had and turned to Drake. Snorlax grunted in confusion as the Pokemon was still conscious.

"Ape," Primeape mumbled as he let loose of a single tear before falling back to the ground. Drake's head fell as he recalled his Fighting type.

"I'm so sorry," he bawled. He wiped his tears on his jacket. "Electivire, do this for Primeape!" Electivire looked up at Snorlax, and punched his own fist. Sparks of electricity singed the air.

"Snorlax has used only two moves to knockout two of Drake's Pokemon," the announcer boomed. The crowd roared in favor of Coleman. "Can Drake beat this Snorlax?" Drake huffed loudly.

"Electivire, show them all with a Focus Blast. And put some pizzazz on it," Drake ordered. Electivire jumped in the air, forming the sphere of energy. He threw it in the air, slamming it at Snorlax. The Focus Blast hit the Sleeping Pokemon square in the stomach and forced him to fall down. Electivire huffed with pride.

"Snorlax, show them we don't fall after one hit!" Snorlax, with more speed than a Snorlax should have, got up and roared. "Use Giga Impact!"

Drake's PokeDex beeped suddenly. He quickly pulled it out of his pocket. "Electivire's battle skill has added a sixth move," said the PokeDex. Drake looked up to see Electivire and Snorlax coated with pure energy as they flung themselves at each other. The clashed and both fell back to their trainer's feet.

"Electivire, you are amazing. Just a little longer please. Show everyone that you are the best!" Electivire and Snorlax stood back up at the same time, both panting heavily.

"Zen Headbutt!" Coleman yelled again.

"Fire Punch!" Drake yelled. Electivire's fist shot up in flames as Snorlax charged him with the pink hue to her body. Electivire's fist erupted as he landed the blow to Snorlax's head. The two Pokemon struggled against each other.

"Jump!" Drake shouted. Electivire quickly jumped in the air. "Thunder, now!" Electricity crackled across his body and between his two tails. He blasted Snorlax with a huge amount of electricity. Snorlax cried as she fell back to the ground.

"Yeah!" Drake cheered as Electivire landed on his feet. He leaned over and panted.

"You didn't defeat us yet," Coleman grunted. "Ice Beam!" Snorlax's head shot up, firing a powerful beam of ice at Electivire. The Ice Beam froze the area around Electivire and most of his lower body. Electivire struggled to get free, but Snorlax's shadow forced him to look up. The Snorlax was too quick to be a real Snorlax, but she was very much a real Snorlax. "Heavy Slam!" She fell on top of the stuck Electivire, and he was crushed into unconsciousness.

"Snorlax wins again!" Snorlax huffed and puffed as he sat on the ground in a normal Snorlax stance.

"Scizor, finish him!" Drake yelled in anger. Scizor popped out of his ball and clicked his claws together as he took his stance.

"Can you move Snorlax?" Coleman asked. Snorlax tried to pick herself t to no avail. "Alrighty then, just use a continuous Ice Beam." Snorlax blasted the freezing attack at Scizor.

"Scizor, use Double Team to dodge, and then Iron Head her," Drake ordered. Scizor focused and then copied himself by a hundred. There were Scizor's all over the field. Snorlax stopped her attack in confusion. Scizor appeared on Snorlax's belly with his head glowing slightly. He slammed his metal head onto Snorlax's. He jumped off of her as her head fell back.

"The might Snorlax is defeated!" The crowd roared in excitement.

"Steelix, go!"

"Steelix?" Drake asked.

"Yep," Coleman answered shortly as his Pokeball opened in the air. A bright flash of light revealed a huge Iron Snake Pokemon. Steelix roared. "Use Dragonbreath!" Steelix fired a blue flame from his crooked smile. Scizor quickly jumped out of the way, but Drake knew that was just a warning shot.

"Scizor, use Double Team again!" Scizor copied himself once again, making Steelix look around warily.

"Use Stone Edge to find him!" Coleman yelled. Steelix formed three blue rings around himself. The energy turned into rocks that flung themselves at all the Scizors.

"Hurry and use Night Slash," Drake ordered. Scizor, from behind, slashed Steelix with a dark hued pincer. Steelix fell to the ground in pain.

"Iron Tail!" Scizor was smacked down by Steelix's hard steel tail from behind.

"He is thirty feet long. Those behind attacks will only hurt you and me," Coleman nagged.

"Scizor, use Iron Defense!"

"Test out those defenses with Dragonbreath," Coleman commanded. Scizor's body glistened and hardened as Steelix fired the Dragonbreath. Scizor took the hit, being pushed back by it.

"X-Scissor, quick," Drake swiftly ordered. Scizor jumped out of the Dragonbreath in a red blur. He brought his light green outlined pincers on Steelix, sending him back down.

"Iron Tail again!"

"Iron Head!" Drake yelled. Scizor turned around and fought Steelix's tail iron to iron. His tail outweighed Scizor, so the Pincer Pokemon was tossed back down to the ground. Steelix's long body stood back up while Scizor pushed himself back up shakily.

"Almost done, Scizor. Try and use a Night Slash and X-Scissor combo," Drake ordered. Scizor charged Steelix with impressive speed. His claws darkened around the light green outlines.

"Steelix, counter with Double Edge!" Steelix's aura glowed with power as he threw himself at Scizor. The two Pokemon clashed with a huge explosion caused by the powerful combination. Scizor lay under Steelix, unconscious. Steelix barely stood up.

"Charizard, you're all I have left," Drake sighed. His Charizard came out of the Pokeball without it being thrown. He nodded at Drake and flew in the air. Steelix looked up at him, but the sun was blocking his view. All he could see was his shadow.

"Steelix, use Dragonbreath!" Steelix blasted the blue flame at Charizard, and before Drake could order an attack Charizard fired a Fire Spin at it. The Fire Spin quickly overtook the Dragon attack and torched Steelix.

"Steelix is unable to battle!" Coleman grunted at the ref and recalled his Pokemon.

"Venusaur, it's for everything right here!" His Venusaur came out with a flash of light. He took to steps forwards, shaking the ground, and roared at Charizard. Charizard landed on the ground, spitting fire in between the two of them.

"Venusaur, show them your Frenzy Plant!" Coleman yelled competitively. Venusaur's bodies outline turned green and he stomped on the ground. Dozens of spiked vines shot out of the ground, twisting and attacking Charizard.

"Try to get through them!" Drake shouted. Charizard used his flying abilities to fly in and out of the vines, but they were getting closer and closer to him. "Flamethrower!" Charizard shot out of the battle with the vines, firing a powerful Flamethrower across the field. The Frenzy Plant was cut in half, and exploded at the separation point. Charizard and Venusaur were left looking straight in each others eyes.

"Venusaur, use Solarbeam," Coleman ordered.

"Aerial Ace before he can charge up!" Charizard, staying low to the ground, darted at the Grass type with white streaks coating his body. Charizard knocked Venusaur back, interrupting the Solarbeam. Charizard rounded over him in the sky.

"Fire!" Venusaur aimed at Charizard, blasting him out of the sky. Charizard rolled on the ground.

"Please get up," Drake pleaded. Charizard got up with no trouble, surprising Drake.

"Venusaur, go with Leaf Storm!" Venusaur roared violently as leaves were released from his flower. A wind with a green tinge carried the leaves with the force of a cyclone at Charizard.

"Use Fire Spin now!" Drake yelled. Charizard fired the tornado of flames at the cyclone of leaves. The two attacks clashed and pushed each other.

"Fly up!" Charizard spread his wings, quickly darting upward as the Leaf Storm went underneath him. "Dragon Pulse!" Charizard surged the crackling energy sphere at Venusaur. The Dragon attack smashed into Venusaur.

"Try to stay in there," Coleman begged. He had worry in his voice. Venusaur closed his eyes as he caught his breath. His flower grew bigger and his aura turned green.

"Charizard watch out. His ability is activated," Drake warned.

"Solarbeam!" Venusaur quickly blasted another Solarbeam in the air. Charizard dove down, but his wing was hit. He fell to the ground.

"Now, use Hyper Beam!" Venusaur fired the powerful beam of pure energy at Charizard, who took it chest first. He was pushed into the wall and pounded into it. He fell on his stomach.

"Charizard!" Drake cried. He almost stepped out of his box, but didn't want to get disqualified if Charizard was okay.

"Looks like I win this one," Coleman laughed.

"Saur!" Venusaur roared. Charizard stood up with his tail blazing stronger than ever.

"Char!" Charizard roared powerfully. His flame had overcame his body, leaving his body in a light blaze.

"Yes!" Drake cheered as Charizard soared in the air.

"End this with Frenzy Plant!" Coleman yelled. Venusaur's outline turned green, making the ferocious spiked vines shoot from the ground. Charizard opened his mouth, showing a ball of flame. A strong heated wind flew from the ball as a stream of flame followed it.

"What?" Coleman asked.

"He learned…Heat Wave!" Drake roared. "Keep going Charizard!" He pumped his fist in the air. The Heat Wave obliterated the Frenzy Plant, hitting Venusaur square in the face. He was lifted off his feet and thrown into the wall, burning.

"Venusaur is unable to battle. The victors are Charizard and Drake!" The ref called out. Coleman ran to Venusaur in tears.

"Yeah!" Drake screamed. He fell to his knees. Charizard landed next to him, and they hugged each other. Drake turned around to see what Coleman was doing, but he was no where to be found.

"Whatever," Drake grunted. He recalled Charizard, and walked out of the field.

* * *

><p>"Drake, that was fantastic," his mom sobbed. She hugged him tightly with tears flowing down her cheeks. "Your brother and father would be proud of you."<p>

"Yeah, dude, that was pretty awesome," Leif complimented.

"Now you two have to make it," Drake said. Justin nodded along with Leif.

"Where'd Coleman go?" Janette cried as she ran up from behind Montana and Kit.

"He left the arena. I thought you two were over," Drake commented.

"No, I can't be dumped like this!" she screamed as she ran away.

"I've never liked her," Montana snarled.

"I know," Drake said as he hugged Montana and Kit.

"Top Eight, huh?" Kit said. "Feels good doesn't it?"

"Yeah, I just wish we could all be here," Drake sighed.

"There's always a winner and loser. Anyways, I think our whole group are winners. Who else can say they protect the Legendaries and the world?" Kit laughed.

"That's true," Drake said. "Who battle next?"

"Brandon Ires and a kid from the Lavender," Tony answered.

"That Brandon Ires kid is something else," Charli commented.

"Tell me about it," Chase laughed.

"Let's go watch it," Drake suggested. The group lead the way as Drake and his family followed them.

"Your father said he wanted you to call. He had his battle earlier," Kambry explained. Drake stopped in his tracks, rolled his eyes, and grabbed his PokeDex. He typed in his dad's number and held the PokeDex to his ear.

"Hey bud," his dad said all the way from the Unova region.

"Hey," Drake said unenthusiastically.

"I've been hearing some things about Team Rocket, and I just wanted to make sure you were okay. I saw some leaked pictures and I swear one looks like you," his dad explained.

"No, I haven't had any complications during my journey. It's just been a boring ole journey," Drake said, lying.

"Well good. I heard your Charizard did amazing. You must have trained it well. I think it could earn a place with my Charizard and your brothers Charizard in Charific Valley," his dad laughed.

"I have no doubt he could make it there. His parents live there," Drake commented.

"Well, I guess when you go to Johto you can take him there," his dad said.

"Yeah," Drake sighed. Even thinking about leaving Charizard was hard for him. His eyes watered as he continued to talk to his dad.

Around the corner, Coleman stared at the back of his hated rival. _"Once we were friends. You cheater. I can't believe I lost. I'm going to go get a lot powerful and beat you with one move," _Coleman snarled in his mind. His eyes were red and bloodshot.

"Coleman?" Janette sobbed.

"What do you want?" Coleman grunted.

"I wanted to comfort you. I love you," Janette said, changing her personality quickly.

"Well," Coleman said, "I don't want it. I don't need anybodies sympathy." Janette grabbed his hand.

"Your rivalry is unhealthy for you. I'm taking you to a therapist," Janette said, trying to drag him away.

"Let go of me!" Coleman shouted, turning Drake's head. He saw Coleman backhand Janette to the ground. Drake dropped his PokeDex and ran over to the couple.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Drake shouted.

"This has nothing to do with you," Coleman snarled as he pushed Drake away. Janette looked up to see Drake defending her. Drake shoved Coleman into the wall, holding his collar.

"I'm bout tired of all this. You have changed and let anger get a hold of your mind. I was the one with anger issues, not you!" Coleman spat in Drake's face before he kneed Drake in the one place where boys don't want to be kneed. Drake crouched over and Coleman punched him to the ground and jumped on him.

"I'm gonna beat you, whether it be with Pokemon or my hands!" Coleman screamed as he punched Drake's face, making his nose bleed. In the old days, Drake could always beat Coleman, but he had muscled up during his journey and was much stronger. Drake got one of his arms free and hit Coleman in the head. Coleman fell off of him, limp.

"You killed him!" Janette screamed. Montana and Kit were walking out of the tunnel to find Drake on behalf of Kambry. They saw Drake on the ground next to Coleman, who was motionless.

"Go get help!" Kit ordered. Montana quickly turned back into the tunnel, finding help. Janette slapped Drake across the face as Kit ran up to her.

"What's going on?" Kit asked. Drake's fist had a blazing blue aura around it.

"I….hit Coleman to defend myself. I didn't know my fist was like this," Drake stuttered. He looked at his fist like it was a monster. Kit shook her head and turned towards Janette.

"Calm down," Kit comforted her. "What happened?"

"Coleman hit me and Drake came to help me. Coleman started attacking him, and then Coleman fell to the ground. What's wrong with Drake's fist?" Janette explained while sobbing. Kit quickly fell to Coleman's side and checked his vitals.

"He is alive. Drake's hit just knocked him cold. Tana went to find help, so he will be okay." Kit put her hands on Janette's shoulders, letting her cry on hers.

Drake stood up with his nose and a gash on his cheek bleeding. His fist was normal, but he felt dizzy. "Help is here!" Tana cried as a paramedic team ran to them.

"Everything is good," the paramedic said to Drake. "Get some rest tonight, and drink lots of fluids. And don't worry, Coleman is fine. The camera's caught everything, so you're not in trouble." Drake nodded and walked to his friends. Janette rode in the ambulance to Viridian with Coleman.

"Here ya go," Kit said, handing Drake's PokeDex to him.

"Thanks," he sighed. "I really thought I killed him." His head fell.

"But you didn't," Kit said, hugging him. Montana just stood there.

"Yeah. You defended a woman's honor. You should be proud. Me and Kit explained everything to the paramedics. They said Coleman was going to get the help he needed," Montana explained. Drake let go of Kit and hugged Montana.

"Thank you for being there for me after everything that has happened." Montana smiled and looked at Kit. "You too." Drake cracked a smile as he put his arms around his friends and walked back into the stadium.

"_I wonder who I will battle for the next round?"_

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Well there it is:) Hope all of you like it. I have acquired quite a few new readers these past couple of weeks. I want to thank everyone who has read this story start to finish. I know it's not the best, but I try my hardest to make it enjoyable because writing this is my number one stress reliever! Please review:)**

**Q1: Who do you think he will battle next?**

**Q2: Isn't Coleman a weirdo?**

**Q3: Charizard is a beast huh? **

**Q4: How'd you like the battle? **

**Q5: What was your favorite part of the battle? **


	74. Chapter 74: A Major Disappointment!

**Drakes** Pokemon on team-

**1. Aerodactyl (f) lv. 49 Abi: Rock Head- Ice Fang, Ancient Power, Wing Attack, Thunder Fang, *Sky Drop**

**2. Kangaskhan (f) lv. 60 Abi: Scrappy-Endure, Crunch, Outrage, Hyper Beam, *Reversal**

**3. *Primeape (m) lv.63 Abi: Anger Point-Seismic Toss, Cross Chop, Close Combat, Karate Chop, *Thunderpunch**

**4. *Electivire (m) lv.68 Abi: Vital Spirit- Protect, Psychic, Thunder, Fire Punch, *Focus Blast, *Giga Impact**

**5. *Kadabra (m) lv.67 Abi: Inner Focus-Recover, Psycho Cut, Psybeam, Future Sight, *Shadow Ball**

**6. Scizor (m) lv.63 Abi: Swarm-Double Team, Night Slash, Iron Defense, X-scissor *Iron Head**

Pokemon at Gary's-

**7. Gyarados (f) lv. 68 Abi: Intimidate-Hydro Pump, Twister, Hyper Beam, Ice Fang, *Stone Edge**

**8 Victreebel (f) lv. 68 Abi: Chlorophyll-Power Whip, Razor Leaf, Synthesis, Solarbeam, *Venoshock**

**9. Charizard (m) lv.72 Abi: Blaze- Aerial Ace, Dragon Pulse, Flamethrower, Fire Spin, *Solarbeam, *Heat Wave**

**10. *Dodrio (m) lv. 66 Abi: Early Bird-Aerial Ace, Drill Peck, Agility, Tri Attack, *Thrash**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 74<strong>

"You ready to battle today?" Tony asked Drake as they both got their clothes on. They still wore their winter clothes, so they wouldn't be caught off guard by a sudden February freeze.

"Yeah, but my battle today is going to be just as hard as it was yesterday," Drake sighed as he pulled his pullover on. Drake grabbed his room key, and they went into the dorm lobby.

"We are meeting everyone for breakfast where we were the other day," Chase said as his two friends sat down in the bright yellow recliners.

"Awesome, why do don't we go ahead and leave," Drake suggested. The other two boys agreed and they left for the park where they would eat breakfast.

* * *

><p>"Are you ready yet?" Justin asked as he banged on the bathroom door. The shower quickly shut off.<p>

"Sorry," Simon whined as he dried himself off. Justin shook his head and placed his backwards Pewter Rockers basketball team cap on his head. He finished putting on his red sweats and black Nike sweatshirt.

"Finally," Justin grunted as Simon walked out of the bathroom. He pulled on his designer sport jacket and got his room key. Simon quickly followed him out to the lobby. They didn't stop and passed the red based room.

* * *

><p>"I'm sure glad that we got this three bed room," Montana said as she tied up her running shoes.<p>

"Yeah," Kit replied as she pulled on her jean shorts.

"Don't you ever get cold?" Charli asked Kit.

"Nah," Kit laughed. "Let's get going." The three girls walked down to the blue painted lobby and out the doors.

* * *

><p>Leif got up out of his soft bed. He looked around to see his green wallpaper being lit up by the morning sun. "Shoot," he mumbled as he ran into the bathroom. He popped in his piercing and made his hair quickly. He needed to hurry, so he wouldn't miss breakfast. He needed to make a stop before hand, though. He rushed to the back of the dorm and called out his team. Croconaw snapped his jaws and crossed his arms. Drowzee sniffed the air, and tried to pick up Leif with her psychic powers.<p>

"Not right now, Drowzee," Drake ordered. Drowzee quickly stopped. Magmortar stood over all the other Pokemon and had a hard look on his face. He walked over to stand by Croconaw. His Lickitung gave a dirty look to Drowzee after she released him and lashed at the Psychic type with her tongue. Pinsir snapped his pincers roughly as he drew the attention of the group. Gliscor rolled her eyes and looked at Leif.

"Well, we have made it very far. I just wanted to say thank you for your hard work," Leif said. "We face Drake today." Magmortar snorted fire from his nostrils. "And he is very strong, but he does have weaknesses just like we do. I want everyone to give their all and not back down from anyone." Leif's team cheered and he left for the breakfast.

* * *

><p>"Where are they momma?" Jaime whined as he looked around.<p>

"I'm sure they are coming, baby," Kambry said as she pulled the eggs off the grill. The bacon was sizzling.

"I smell bacon!" Drake shouted. Tony and Chase followed him. Tony and Jaime did their secret hand shake and sat beside each other at the table.

"Hey, Drake," Kambry said with a hug and a kiss. Chase quickly found a spot as his stomach growled.

"Here comes everyone else!" Jaime cheered. The rest of the group said hello and prepared for breakfast. Kambry filled their plates and then made one for herself.

"So, how is Coleman?" Drake asked.

"He still hasn't woken up. That punch to the head knocked him out pretty good. His friend Janette explained that he has had issues with everything and everyone for awhile, and his mother said they were going to put him in therapy," Kambry explained. Her Jigglypuff, the one Drake caught for her, popped out of his Pokeball.

"Well, that's good I guess," Drake sighed. "Is that the Jigglypuff I caught for you?"

"Yep, he is such a good help. Jolteon is getting old," Kambry answered, petting Jigglypuff on the head.

"That Pokemon is so adorable!" Tana awed as she realized what was going on. She grabbed Jigglypuff and hugged him to death.

"So Drake, are you ready to battle Leif?" Simon asked from across the table. Leif and Drake glanced at each other.

"I think we are both ready," Drake chuckled.

"I'm pretty pumped," Leif commented. The group finished their breakfast, and they set off for the beginning ceremony for the Top Eight battles.

* * *

><p>"Today, the Top Eight battle it out for the Final Four. Who will win?" President Right said from the platform. The Top Eight surrounded it. Drake saw Brandon Ires and Drew Derryfield right across from him. Justin, Drake, and Leif stood beside each other.<p>

"After Drake and Coleman's riveting starting battle yesterday, the board and I have reached the conclusion that Drake and Leif should start today off as well," the President confessed. He waved to the huge crowd as the platform was wheeled off the field by three Machamp.

"Well, let's get started. In the red box, we have Drake Smith from Pallet Town, and in the green box we have Leif Robins from Cinnabar Island!" The announcer boomed. The crowd cheered as Drake and Leif walked into their boxes.

"No holding back," Leif said. Drake winked and they both pulled out their first Pokeballs.

"Gliscor, get at him!" Leif yelled. His Pokeball soared in the air as it released the Gliscor in the air. She snapped her claws together.

"Aerodactyl, go!" Drake shouted. His Aerodactyl stared Gliscor down in the sky.

"I thought you would have used Charizard," Leif said.

"He is still worn out from the battle with Steelix and Venusaur yesterday," Drake explained.

"I'll still win," Leif commented. "Gliscor, use Ice Fang!" Gliscor's teeth froze over, and she darted at Aerodactyl.

"Counter with your own," Drake ordered. Aerodactyl mimicked her actions and bit onto Gliscor's wing as Gliscor crunched her tail. The ice spread to Gliscor's wing and all that was keeping her up was Aerodactyl. "Let go and use Sky Drop!" Aerodactyl let Gliscor fall, but caught her. She carried her higher than the stadium, letting her go.

"Use Fire Fang on your own wing!" Leif cried. He never suspected that strategy from Drake. Gliscor bit her own wing, letting the fire melt the ice, but she caught herself to late. She smashed into the ground. Aerodactyl stuck her tongue out at Gliscor.

"Ancient Power, quick," Drake ordered. Aerodactyl's body shined with a prehistoric power, making a silhouette of herself in the form of energy. The image swirled into a massive sphere and Aerodactyl fired it quickly.

"Dodge, then use Thunder Fang," Leif ordered back. Gliscor quickly rolled to the side, letting the Ancient Power create a dust cloud. She shot through the cloud instantly, and attacked Aerodactyl with a crackling jaw. Gliscor let the electricity run through her body for a minute, paralyzing her almost instantly.

"Crap," Drake grunted as he looked up at the scene. "Aerodactyl, get out of it!" Aerodactyl tried, but to no avail. Gliscor slung her to the ground.

"Another Ice Fang!" Leif yelled. Gliscor dove with her freezing jaws.

"Aerodactyl!" Drake screamed. Aerodactyl let loose of a powerful blue flame known as a Dragonbreath. Gliscor took the hit, being crushed into the wall.

"Gliscor is unable to battle!" The ref yelled.

"How?" Leif wondered.

"She learned Dragonbreath!" Drake cheered. His Pokemon had really come through for him.

"Return," Drake ordered. Aerodactyl smiled and went back into the Pokeball. "Get some rest. I'll need you later."

"Pinsir, time to go!" Leif yelled. "Get some revenge for Gliscor!" Pinsir snapped his pincers rapidly.

"Scizor, time for you to beat this thing," Drake ordered. His Scizor snapped his pincers in retaliation to Pinsir.

"Pinsir, charge with Brick Break," Leif commanded. Pincer's pincers slightly glowed bright as he charged Scizor.

"Double Team!" Scizor quickly surrounded Pinsir with copies of himself. "Iron Head!"

"Pinsir, listen for movement!" Leif warned. Pinsir closed his eyes, hearing Scizor move to his left. He spun quickly and countered the Iron Head.

"Zor!"

"Sir!" The two Pokemon were flung to opposite ends.

"Scizor, don't stop the pressure. Use Night Slash and X-Scissor," Drake ordered. Scizor ran glided towards Pinsir with his claws darkening around a green outline.

"Harden, and let it get close!" Leif ordered. Drake looked at him like he was crazy. Pinsir's body gleamed over as he hardened his skin. Scizor punched the opposing Bug type with pure anger. Pinsir didn't budge until Scizor hit with both claws.

"Guillotine, now!" Leif yelled, picking up the intensity. Pinsir leaned forward and grabbed Scizor with his giant pincers.

"Iron Defense! Fight against it!" Scizor screamed as the pincers crushed him into unconsciousness. "No!" Drake cried. He recalled his fallen Pokemon. Drake didn't want to reveal any more of his Pokemon. He and Leif had made an agreement not to look at each other's registered Pokemon, so it was truly a rivalry battle.

"Aerodactyl, second time!" Aerodactyl, once again, stuck his tongue out at Pinsir, who growled.

"Wing Attack, and use your speed. Don't get caught in those pincers!" Drake yelled into the sky. Aerodactyl dove down with her wing glowing.

"Pinsir, counter with X-Scissor!" Pinsir's giant pincers glowed a faint green and blue mixture. He sliced the air in an 'x' shape, and sent it flying at Aerodactyl. Aerodactyl used her instincts to fly over and quickly dive back down. Pinsir was thrown down to the ground.

"Pinsir, are you okay?" Pinsir got up and snapped his pincers.

"Finish this with a Ancient Power!" Drake yelled.

"Harden. We can't hit it in the air," Leif ordered.

"Fine then. Back it up with Dragonbreath!" Drake finished. Aerodactyl glowed bright as it formed the sphere of ancient energy within itself. She launched the sphere at Pinsir. She then fired another Dragonbreath at him. The two attacks exploded on impact. Aerodactyl landed on the ground cockily, thinking she just beat him.

"Hurry use Guillotine!" Leif yelled. Pinsir shot out of the smoke and squeezed Aerodactyl.

"Aero!" Aerodactyl let out one last cry before she fell limp. Pinsir fell to the ground under her.

"It's a double knock out!" The announcer boomed. The crowd roared.

"Good job," Drake said to the Pokeball before he place it onto his belt.

"Lickitung, battling time!" Lickitung popped out of her ball laughing. "This is not joking time. Let's go," Leif ordered. Lickitung knew he wouldn't ever use that tone with her unless it was for something serious. She glared at Drake.

"Kangaskhan, come out!" Kangaskhan landed on the field, shaking the ground. Lickitung rolled her eyes, which made Kangaskhan growl at her. "Start off with Crunch!" Drake shouted. Kangaskhan charged Lickitung with her fangs ready to bite onto anything.

"Lickitung, use Body Slam," Leif ordered. Lickitung quickly threw her body at Kangaskhan. They both fell to the ground, receiving mutual damage. Kangaskhan bared her fangs into Lickitung's leg as she got up.

"Tung!" She cried.

"Use Lick!" Lickitung used her long tongue to make Kangaskhan let go. Kangaskhan stood up quickly, wiping the drool off her face.

"Didn't paralyze, crap," Leif mumbled. "Use Ice Beam!" Lickitung fired the freezing beam at Kangaskhan.

"Don't let it hit. Counter with Hyper Beam!" Kangaskhan charged the beam of energy and blasted it forwards, making her shift. The Hyper Beam quickly fought through the Ice Beam and knocked Lickitung out of the field.

"Please get up," Leif begged. His Lickitung shakily stood up.

"One more attack should do it," Drake said. "Use Outrage." Kangaskhan's eyes went to a burning blue and she rampaged towards Kangaskhan.

"Wrap your tongue around her!" Leif ordered quickly. Lickitung shot her six foot tongue at the attacking Pokemon. Kangaskhan tried to power free, but Lickitung was much more powerful than she looked.

"Use Ice Beam now!" Lickitung fired the ice cold beam as she held Kangaskhan in place. The Ice Beam froze Kangaskhan head to toes, and as the beam went down on Kangaskhan, Lickitung pulled back her tongue.

"Yes!" Leif cheered. Lickitung panted heavily.

"Kangaskhan is unable to battle due to the freeze condition!" The ref yelled. Drake recalled his Pokemon.

"Primeape, time to battle!" Drake yelled. Primeape came out of his ball, kicking and punching as usual. "Finish Lickitung with a whopping Cross Chop!" Primeape crossed his arms, making them glow slightly.

"Lickitung, use Body Slam," Leif ordered. Lickitung ran at Primeape.

"Do your thing!" Primeape weaved Lickitung and smashed the Cross Chop into her side. Lickitung's eyes rolled back as she hit the ground.

"A one hit knock out!" The announcer boomed.

"Let's see. Magmortar is saved for Electivire. So, Drowzee would be my best bet," Leif said to himself. Primeape snorted as he stood in front of Drake.

"Drowzee, let's go," Leif ordered.

"Primeape return. Kadabra, go time!" Drake quickly held Primeape's ball in one hand and Kadabra's ball opened instantly after Primeape disappeared into his Pokeball.

"Got ya," Drake snickered.

"I could just change out too," Leif snarled, showing the rivalry.

"But you won't. We both want a battle that will test who is better," Drake said. Leif huffed.

"Drowzee, use Psyshock first!" Leif yelled. Drowzee placed his hands in front of him, and created three blobs of light blue, blue, and purple energy. He shot the spheres at Kadabra.

"Shadow Ball!" Drake roared. Kadabra closed his eyes, forming a matching three Shadow Balls in front on him. He thrust his palms out, blasted the spheres at Drowzee. The two massive attacks clashed, canceling each other out. "Continue with Psycho Cut." Kadabra sprinted at Drowzee with his samurai sword with a powerful blue aura.

"Hypnosis," Leif smirked. Drowzee started moving his arms in a hypnotic fashion, slowing Kadabra down.

"Blink now!" Drake ordered. Kadabra blinked, ending the Psycho Cut. He opened his eyes and was no longer tired. He quickly jumped back towards Drake with his back facing Drowzee.

"Drowzee, use Nasty Plot!" Drowzee's expression darkened as he thought horrible thoughts in his mind. The move brought out his mean side. "Now use Drain Punch!" Drowzee ran at Kadabra with unsuspected speed. Drowzee's fist was enveloping with green energy with yellow streaks swirling around it.

"Fight back with Psycho Cut," Drake ordered. Kadabra formed his blade in front of him, hiding it from Drowzee. Kadabra twirled to fend off Drowzee's punch, knocking Drowzee back. Kadabra slashed at him rapidly, jumping to the other side of the field. His sword shrunk back down to a spoon, and Drowzee fell.

"Drowzee is unable to battle!" The ref called out. Leif recalled his Psychic Pokemon.

"Shoot," He grunted. "Magmortar, it's time!" Leif tossed a Pokeball in the air, releasing his Magmortar. He breathed fire through his nose, making Kadabra step back.

"Use Future Sight!" Kadabra's spoon turned a bright pink and a beam of energy shot in the sky. A pink hue covered the arena.

"Magmortar, start with Smokescreen!" Magmortar retracted his claws, spraying the thick black smoke from his cannons. Kadabra was consumed by the smoke. "Fire Blast!" Magmortar fired the humanoid looking Fire attack from his cannons. The Fire Blast pushed through the Smokescreen, pushing Kadabra into the concrete wall. He fell to his knees once the attack was finished. His body was covered in burn marks.

"Kadabra, use Recover now," Drake ordered. Kadabra gathered he universal energy around him, trying to restore his energy.

"Stop him with a Fire Spin!" Leif ordered. Magmortar pointed his cannons forward, and he released a powerful blast of swirling flames. Kadabra was engulfed in the flames.

"Kadabra is unable to battle!" The ref said. "The battle is now a two on two!"

"Electivire, let's battle," Drake said. He threw his Pokeball onto the field, opening as it made contact with the ground. Electivire appeared with electricity crackling between his tails.

"Magmortar, start with Fire Punch!"

"Counter with yours," Drake ordered. The two Pokemon charged each other with blazing fists of furry. They both lunged at each other, hitting the others face. The two Pokemon growled with pure competitiveness. They both jumped back as their Fire Punches diminished.

'Thunder!" Electivire shot a blast of electricity at Magmortar, making him cry in pain.

"Shake it off then use Fire Spin," Leif ordered. As Magmortar raised his cannons, a pink beam shot out of the sky. It knocked him down violently.

"Giga Impact now!" Electivire charged Magmortar, cloaked with swirling energy.

"Put all you have in a Fire Spin!" From the ground, Magmortar fired a powerful twister of flames. The power of the shot pushed Magmortar back as Electivire collided with it.

"Push!" Both trainers yelled. The Fire Spin overcame Electivire's Giga Impact and tossed him to the ground. Electivire stood shakily and Magmortar joined him. The two rivals glared at each other.

"There is no way we are falling to y'all again," Drake persisted.

"Let's go then," Leif laughed. For a serious battle, the two were calm and collected.

"Electivire, use Psychic and Thunder!"

"Magmortar, use a quick Fire Blast!" Electivire's eyes radiated pink as he picked Magmortar off the ground. Magmortar broke through the Psychic attack quickly, firing the Fire Blast. Electivire didn't have time to charge the Thunder and was knocked down.

"Fire Spin to finish this!" Leif yelled. Magmortar pointed his cannons at the downed Electivire, thinking the Fire Spin would end the tough battle.

"Protect!" Drake shouted as the Fire Spin closed in on Electivire. Electivire made a blue barrier around his body, shielding himself from the Fire Spin.

"Don't stop! Use Fire Punch!" Leif yelled, forcing pressure on Drake and Electivire.

"Electivire, use Psychic, but force him back instead!" Drake countered. Both Pokemon were nearly out of gas. Magmortar ran at Electivire with an undying Fire Punch, fueled by his inner flame. Electivire forced his palms out, glowing pink, and he tossed Magmortar to the ground.

"Good, now use Thunder," Drake cheered. Electivire jumped in the air, getting leverage over Magmortar, and blasted the extreme Thunder attack down at Magmortar.

"Fire Blast, go," Leif ordered. Magmortar fired the humanoid looking Fire attack from his back. The two attacks pushed against each other, and they exploded as the types countered each other. Magmortar was crushed into the ground by force, and Electivire was smashed into the concrete wall.

"Both Pokemon are out!" The ref yelled.

"Why has everyone of my battles ended like this," Drake sighed.

"Croconaw, win it!" Leif yelled. His Croconaw appeared on the field snapping his fangs.

"Primeape, come on out!" Primeape came out with his arms crossed, and he was staring at Croconaw.

"It's all or nothing," Leif said.

"Naw!" Croconaw screeched.

"Primeape, I believe in you," Drake said back.

"Prime!" Primeape yelled. He readied himself for a good battle.

"Croconaw, use Ice Fang," Leif ordered. Croconaw jumped at Primeape with freezing fangs.

"Primeape, use Thunderpunch!"

"What?" Leif asked. Primeape knocked Croconaw down with a thundering fist.

"Yeah!" Drake cheered. "Continue with multiple Karate Chops!" Primeape started beating Croconaw on the ground.

"Counter with Iron Tail then Water Gun him into the wall," Leif ordered. Croconaw took a hit to the face, but knocked Primeape back with a hard Iron Tail. He then jumped up, blasting Primeape into the wall with a Water Gun that had the strength of a Hydro Pump.

"Primeape, are you okay?" Primeape nodded and jumped back to the field.

"Croconaw, use Superpower!"

"Primeape, use Close Combat!" Croconaw took in a deep breath, outlining himself in blue aura. He gained immense strength. Primeape charged the Water type with a burning passion. The two Pokemon fought it out in the middle of the field.

"They seem even on every blow!" The announcer commented. Primeape socked Croconaw across the chin, but he head butted him right back.

"Primeape, I know your tired. Use Thunderpunch!" Drake shouted. Primeape lunged at Croconaw with a powerful fist of electricity. Croconaw was thrown back down into the dirt.

"Again!" Primeape approached Croconaw, panting heavily.

"Iron Tail and Water Gun!" Croconaw swept his tail underneath Primeape, making him fly in the air. Croconaw reared back and fired the most powerful Water Gun that Drake has ever seen. Primeape was sent crashing into the wall. Primeape fell on his stomach.

"NO!" Drake cried. His eyes watered as he ran to his Pokemon.

"Primeape is unable to battle. Leif and Croconaw are the winners!" The ref yelled. Leif jumped up in the air in excitement while Drake fell to his knees and cried into Primeape's sweaty fur. Leif recalled Croconaw and walked over to Drake.

"It can't be over…" Drake repeated to himself as he sobbed. He held Primeape's Pokeball in his hands, but was shaking too much to open it.

"Drake, that was the best battle I've ever had," Leif commented, offering his hand. Drake looked up with tears running down his face. "Quit that. You made it into the Top Eight. You should be proud. Think about Kit and Simon up there in the stands. Plus Jaime and Tony are up there and your mom." Drake wiped the tears off his face, and recalled Primeape. Drake and Leif shook hands and walked off the battlefield.

* * *

><p>"Come here hunny," Drake's mom said as she held her arms out.<p>

"I'm okay, Mom," Drake replied as he gave her a hug. "Leif talked to me. For my first time, I didn't do all that bad." He ruffled Jaime's hair as he turned to his friends.

"Hope we gave y'all a show," Leif joked, walking up behind Drake and putting his arm around his shoulders.

"We didn't know who was going to pull through," Kit answered. She gave both of them a hug.

"Well, it's time for my battle," Justin commented seriously. He gave a wave and walked into the tunnel.

"Let's get to the seats," Drake said. He followed his friends and family back into the stadium, but inside he was hurting. He looked at Chase and Montana holding hands. Leif and Kit were joking around. Jaime, Charli, and Tony were laughing and enjoying life.

"Bro, keep your head up," Simon said as he looked at Drake, who was tearing up again.

"I know. I just got so close," he sighed.

"There's always Johto," Simon laughed. "And Hoenn, and Sinnoh, and Unova!" They erupted into laughter.

"_I sure am glad I have the friends I have," _Drake said to himself. He looked down onto the field. It was cleaned up and ready for Justin's battle. He was facing a rough looking biker guy with the Kanto Biker Gang emblem on his jacket.

"Show em Justin," Simon cheered as he sat beside Drake.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- I just want to say I love this story. I'm sad I can't have Drake win, but I like him better losing;) Haha. Hope everyone is doing well and likes this chapter. Not sure what I'm doing next. I want to write out at least one of the Semi-Final matches or both because the opponents are awesome. I'm not telling who battles, but I think you should get it when I say 'both' battles;) Haha and I won't tell you who the opponents are either:P**

**Q1: So, what do you want? The Semi-Finals or go straight to the Finals OR even go straight to the closing ceremony?**

**Q2: How was the battle? Did you suspect Drake going against Leif?**

**Q3: Who made the biggest contribution to the battle out of both sides? Or in other words, which Pokemon did the best?**


	75. Chapter 75: Everyone is a Winner!

**Drakes** Pokemon on team-

**1. Charizard (m) lv.72 Abi: Blaze- Aerial Ace, Dragon Pulse, Flamethrower, Fire Spin, *Solarbeam, *Heat Wave**

**2. Kangaskhan (f) lv. 63 Abi: Scrappy-Endure, Crunch, Outrage, Hyper Beam, *Reversal**

**3. Primeape (m) lv.65 Abi: Anger Point-Seismic Toss, Cross Chop, Close Combat, Karate Chop, *Thunderpunch**

**4. Electivire (m) lv.70 Abi: Vital Spirit- Protect, Psychic, Thunder, Fire Punch, *Focus Blast, *Giga Impact**

**5. Kadabra (m) lv.67 Abi: Inner Focus-Recover, Psycho Cut, Psybeam, Future Sight, *Shadow Ball**

**6. Scizor (m) lv.65 Abi: Swarm-Double Team, Night Slash, Iron Defense, X-scissor *Iron Head**

Pokemon at Gary's-

**7. Gyarados (f) lv. 68 Abi: Intimidate-Hydro Pump, Twister, Hyper Beam, Ice Fang, *Stone Edge**

**8 Victreebel (f) lv. 68 Abi: Chlorophyll-Power Whip, Razor Leaf, Synthesis, Solarbeam, *Venoshock**

**9. Aerodactyl (f) lv. 50 Abi: Rock Head- Ice Fang, Ancient Power, Wing Attack, Dragonbreath, *Sky Drop**

**10. *Dodrio (m) lv. 66 Abi: Early Bird-Aerial Ace, Drill Peck, Agility, Tri Attack, *Thrash**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 75<strong>

"Woohoo!" Drake cheered as he ran past the crowd and onto the field. His group wasn't far behind him. Leif turned around and smiled at him. He quickly recalled his Magmortar. Drake gave him a man hug and was cheering again. Drew Derryfield rolled her eyes and recalled her Galvantula.

"He got lucky," she huffed.

"Bro, that was so awesome," Simon said. Justin walked up them calmly.

"Looks like it's us two in the finals," Leif joked.

"Yeah. I'm gonna go get ready for it. Good battle," Justin said, shaking his hand.

"Leif, that was a spectacular battle," Charli commented. She hugged him tightly.

"For you hundreds of people that are still here, let's see the three big hits from the battle of Brandon Ires and Justin Ketchum!" President Right announced. The crowd turned towards the screen. The screen blinked on. Brandon's Garchomp was staring into the eyes of Justin's Magnezone as it struck him with a powerful Gyro Ball. Magnezone pushed the Dragon type into the wall.

The next scene came on with a Dragonair and Justin's Starmie clashing together with a Aqua Tail and Hydro Pump. Justin yelled, "Starmie, use Thunder!" Starmie started spinning as it spun rapidly. A massive Thunder exploded from its body, electrocuting Dragonair. He fell to the floor with electricity running over his slithery body. Leif was studying the videos like his life depended on it.

The final scene had Justin's Marowak and Brandon's Haxorus going head to head. Haxorus was using Guillotine and Marowak was fending him off with a Bone Club. The two Pokemon were blow for blow and Haxorus was winning.

"I believe in you!" Justin yelled. Marowak slugged Haxorus on the ground with his club. Tony awed at the powerful move. Marowak finished off Haxorus with a blow across the face. The screen turned back.

"He's gonna be a tough opponent," Drake commented. Leif nodded.

"Now, let's see Leif and Drew's battle!" The screen popped back on and Gliscor was flying in the air with a Skarmory. Gliscor bit onto Skarmory's neck with a Fire Fang and Skarmory cried in pain. The Flying type's body was engulfed by flames and Gliscor violently threw Skarmory to the ground.

The next scene had Croconaw and Typhlosion growling at each other. "Typhlosion, use Flare Blitz!" Typhlosion's body erupted into flames as she charged the Water type.

"Blast em," Leif ordered. Croconaw fired a powerful Water Gun and pushed Typhlosion into the dirt, ending the battle. Croconaw jumped in the air with excitement.

The screen blinked and Magmortar popped out of his Pokeball. He huffed loudly as fire came from his nostrils. "You got this," Leif cheered.

"Rhyperior, I know you're tired. But we are nearly there," Drew said.

"Magmortar, Smokescreen and Fire Blast!" Magmortar sprayed the field with the pitch black smoke. He quickly fired the Fire attack in the silhouette of a human. The crowd could hear the Fire Blast crush Rhyperior into the wall.

"Leif wins!" The ref yelled. The screen blinked off.

"Well, let's get to bed. We don't wanna keep the soon to be Champion up," Drake said. He had almost forgotten about his loss, but he often thought about. The group left the arena, going their separate ways. Simon walked with Leif to his dorm.

"I hope you win," Simon said.

"Aren't you and Justin tight?" Leif asked.

"Yeah. Are dads are best friends still, but he needs to be put in his place. He isn't cocky or anything, but he still thinks he is too good for everyone. I want you to beat him down," Simon answered.

"I understand that, but why the sudden hostility?"

"He treats me like I'm stupid. I can't do anything though because he is way to strong," Simon sighed.

"It's okay, bro," Leif comforted him. "Are you gonna stick with him for your next journey?"

"Nah, Forrest is almost thirty, so I plan to succeed him in the gym. He has two young ones he needs to care for," Simon explained.

"That's so cool," Leif replied. "I'm not sure what my goal is for my future."

"I'd go as far as you could in the Champion League. Your good enough," Simon said.

"Yeah, if I win, I might stay here to fight the Elite Four. If I can defeat a whole regions Elite 4 after winning a League I have automatic entrance into the Champion League." Simon nodded.

"Well, we are here. Good luck tomorrow," Simon said, walking away.

"Well, that was interesting," Leif laughed to himself. He walked into his dorm.

* * *

><p>"Who do you think is going to win?" Tony asked Drake. Chase had walked the girls to their dorm, so it was just the two by themselves.<p>

"Well, I think Justin might win, but Leif is certainly a tough person to beat," Drake answered, thinking about his battle with Leif.

"I think Leif is gonna win by a long shot," Tony answered his own question. Drake chuckled as he and Tony took the elevator up. Everyone was preparing for a good battle the next day.

* * *

><p>"Welcome to the Final match between Leif Robins and Justin Ketchum," President Right announced the crowd cheered. People were holding up signs that had Leif and Justin's faces on them. Drake wished he could be in this battle, but he was happy for his two friends.<p>

"Let the battle begin!" The President shouted. He walked off the field as they appeared from their tunnels.

"You ready?" Leif asked Justin.

"Let's do it," Justin answered, looking up at his family in the VIP section.

"Croconaw, battle time!" Leif shouted. His Croconaw came out of his Pokeball pumped and ready to go.

"Leafeon, you're up!" Justin yelled, throwing a Pokeball in the air. It burst open, revealing Leafeon doing a flip as she landed on the ground.

"Croconaw, use Ice Fang," Leif ordered. Croconaw jumped in the air with his jaws frozen over.

"Leafeon, dodge!" Leafeon quickly jumped over Croconaw as he tried to bite her. "Giga Drain now!" Leafeon's eyes glowed green as Croconaw's body blinked the same color. Leafeon cried out loudly, draining energy from Croconaw.

"Iron Tail, Croconaw!" Leif shouted. Croconaw whipped his metal tail around, hitting Leafeon into the dirt.

"Sunny Day, please," Justin ordered. Leafeon's tail gained a white orb around it. She jumped in the air, flinging it into the sky. It exploded and intensified the sun's rays. Leafeon felt her power grow. Croconaw snarled at her.

"Water Gun, Croconaw!" Croconaw blasted the Grass type with the Water Gun.

"That won't do anything. Leafeon loves water," Justin smirked.

"Let's see how much she loves it when she is crushed into the wall," Leif explained. He snapped his fingers and Croconaw powered up the attack to its full power. Leafeon was lifted off the ground and smashed into the concrete wall.

"No!" Justin cried. Leafeon cried as the water crushed her. "Solarbeam!" Leafeon fired a powerful Solarbeam into the Water Gun, ending the attack. Croconaw jumped to the side as it grazed his arm.

"I love Sunny Day," Justin said, winking at Leif. Leafeon shook her fur, getting all the water off of her. "Solarbeam again!" Leafeon fired the Solarbeam quickly, yet it had the full power of a charged one.

"Croconaw, dodge and use Superpower," Leif ordered. Croconaw jumped over the beam, taking in a deep breath while in mid air. His body became outlined in a light blue aura. He tackled Leafeon and threw her down into the ground. He continued to beat her as Justin watched in shock.

"Last Resort!" Leafeon's eyes radiated red, and she pounced on Croconaw. The two Pokemon duked it out all over the field.

"Croconaw, use Ice Fang!" Croconaw quickly bit into Leafeon's torso with his frozen fangs. Leafeon cried in pain.

"Use Solarbeam," Justin smirked. Leafeon blasted Croconaw off of her, knocking herself back as well. She stood shakily as Croconaw remained motionless.

"Croconaw is unable to battle!" The ref yelled. Leif quickly recalled his Pokemon. Leafeon stared into the sun before she fell to the ground. "Leafeon is out as well!" Justin rolled his eyes as he recalled her.

"Flareon, get some payback for your sister," Justin ordered. His Flareon came out of her ball, growling at Leif.

"Drowzee, you're up!" Leif yelled. His Drowzee came out of her ball with a mischievous grin in her face. _"She must have pulled a prank on me back at the dorm," _Leif said to himself. "Oh well."

"Flareon, use Fire Fang!" Flareon sprinted at Drowzee with a burning jaw.

"Drowzee, use Drain Punch now!" Leif yelled back. Drowzee crushed Flareon with a fist of swirling green energy. Flareon spat flames into the dirt as she regained her composure.

"Flareon, strike back with a Flamethrower," Justin ordered.

"Drowzee, use Psyshock!" Drowzee flung three psychic blobs of energy into the Flamethrower's path, which caused a small explosion at the point of impact.

"Flareon, Smog!" Flareon released a purple smoke from her mouth. She rushed into it as she hid from Drowzee.

"Nasty Plot and Psyshock all around you," Leif ordered. Drowzee's facial expression darkened as she began to think bad thoughts about her opponent. The Smog surrounded Drowzee and she sent tons of Psyshocks all around her. Flareon easily dodged, and waited for her next commanded.

"Light it!" Justin yelled. Flareon jumped out of the Smog, sailing in the air. She released a Flamethrower that lit the smoke on fire. Drowzee cried in pain as she felt her skin blazing. She fell to the floor.

"Drowzee is unable to battle!" Leif recalled her.

"Gliscor, go!" Leif yelled. Gliscor snarled at Flareon, who was sitting in the field of fire. "Watch out. The field is on fire!"

"Flareon, use Flamethrower!" Flareon launched the massive stream of flames towards Gliscor.

"Fly at high speeds over the fire to dodge!" Gliscor dove towards the blazing battlefield. She straightened up quickly, making a small gust of wind that weakened the fire.

"Fire Fang!"

"Thunder Fang!" Leif countered. Flareon jumped to intercept Gliscor, but she was thrown off by an electrified fang sinking into her fur. She was too short to reach Gliscor's body. Gliscor tossed her into the fire, but it didn't affect her.

"Flamethrower to get her down," Justin ordered.

"Same plan," Leif said. Gliscor blew the fire down to a small raging flame.

"Last Resort!" Flareon jumped up again, smacking Gliscor into the fire. She cried, but quickly started fighting off Flareon with a Poison Jab.

"Finish her!" Leif yelled. Gliscor slashed his claws at Flareon, and flung her back towards Justin's feet.

"Venomoth, blow the fire away!" Justin yelled. A Pokeball released a Venomoth into the sky. He flapped his wings ferociously, ending the fire. The field was blackened and charred.

"Gliscor, fight with Fire Fang," Leif ordered. Gliscor darted towards Venomoth into the sky.

"Psychic now!" Venomoth's crest turned a bright pink and Gliscor was tossed onto the black ground. Gliscor shook her head and snarled at Venomoth. "Quiver Dance, Venomoth." Venomoth started shaking and releasing small spores. He stared deeply at Gliscor.

"Gliscor, use Ice Fang!" Gliscor had burn marks from the intense fire, but she wasn't stopping any time soon. She ascended towards Venomoth with her Ice Fang.

"Bug Buzz to end this!" Justin yelled. He knew Gliscor couldn't take much more. Venomoth emitted a red wave from his crest, making Gliscor fall back down to the ground. She grabbed her head in pain. "Now fire it!" The red sound waves gathered in front of him, allowing him to fire a red beam at Gliscor. The beam erupted as it hit Gliscor, shooting her into the wall.

"Gliscor is out!" The ref yelled again. Leif shook his head and sighed as he recalled his Gliscor.

"Magmortar, let's heat things up!" Leif yelled. His Magmortar crossed his arms as he looked at Venomoth. "Fire Spin!"

"Dodge and Poison Fang!" Magmortar fired the tornado of flames from his arm cannons, but Venomoth twisted around it and bit down onto Magmortar's arm. He slammed the Bug type into his knee, which made him slump to the ground.

"Fire Blast up close!" Leif shouted intensely.

"Venomoth, use Psychic," Justin ordered. Magmortar formed the Fire Blast in front of him, but it was sent back against him as Venomoth used his Psychic to control it. Magmortar fell to the ground.

"Poison Fang again," Justin smirked.

"Fire Punch then Fire Spin," Leif ordered. Magmortar smashed his burning fist into Venomoth, and then blasted him with a twister of flames. Venomoth fell to the ground with a charred body.

"Venomoth is unable to battle!" The ref announced.

"Go, Marowak!" Justin exclaimed. Marowak appeared in the air, throwing his club in the air. He caught in when he landed, making quite the entrance.

"Smokescreen, Magmortar," Leif ordered. Magmortar covered the field in a thick smoke.

"Hide in it, and use Bone Rush!" Justin yelled. Marowak appeared as he jumped in the air, smashing Magmortar in the face with his club. His club has a light blue aura around it. Magmortar was sent back to the ground.

"Crap, Magmortar's getting his butt kicked," Leif sighed. "But none of my other Pokemon could take this Marowak. He is Justin's strongest Pokemon."

"Marowak, attack with Earthquake," Justin ordered. He twirled his club over his head, smashing it into the ground. The force caused giant tremors that shook the stadium. Shockwaves of energy smashed into Magmortar. Magmortar tried to stand up, but he fell backwards.

"Magmortar is unable to battle!" Leif recalled his Magmortar, sighing deeply.

"Pinsir, I need you!" Leif yelled. His Pinsir popped out of his ball, snapping his large pincers together.

"Marowak, use Bone Club!" Justin yelled. Marowak tightened his grip, and swung his club at Pinsir.

"Fight back with Guillotine," Leif ordered. Pinsir's pincers glowed slightly as he and Marowak battled it out. Pinsir couldn't get a hold of the fast Marowak, but he did push him back.

"Use Retaliate!" Justin shouted. Marowak's seriousness increased as he charged Pinsir once more.

"Harden and then Brick Break," Leif ordered. Pinsir's skin hardened as he took the beating Marowak gave him. His little hand glowed powerfully as he smashed Marowak with it. Marowak stood from the attack, feeling his hard bone helmet. It had a crack running along the side of it now.

"Guillotine!" Leif yelled.

"Double Edge!" Marowak gained a white aura around him, charging Pinsir once more. Pinsir waited for Marowak and the two started going head to head again. Pinsir snatched up Marowak into his pincers and started crushing him.

"Break out!" Justin cried. Marowak banged his club against the pincer, smashing it in half. Marowak and Pinsir both fell to the ground. Pinsir cried as he picked up his pincer.

"End it!" Justin yelled. Marowak's club pulsed a blue aura as he swung it. Pinsir's one pincer glowed a light green, and he and Marowak both struck each other at the same time. Their eyes widened and they both fell to the ground.

"It's a tie!" The ref yelled.

"It's two to one," Justin bragged.

"My next Pokemon will be just fine," Leif snarled. He pulled out a Pokeball, pushing it against his forehead. _"I know you may be rusty, but this is our time."_ He threw it out, releasing a large four legged metal Pokemon with an 'x' crest on his face.

"A Metagross?" Drake asked. His group looked at each other dumbfounded.

"Why has he never told us?" Kit continued the questions.

"That's so cool!" Jaime exclaimed.

"A Metagross, ehh?" Justin asked. "Starmie, battle time!" His Pokeball released a Pokemon that looked like two Staryu stuck together. The back star spun as Starmie landed on the field. Metagross stared at it like it was nothing. But Metagross wasn't cocky, it was the most easy going of all Leif's Pokemon.

"Metagross, use Meteor Mash," Leif ordered, knowing if Starmie's jewel is smashed that it is an easy knock out. Metagross moved slowly towards Starmie with a energy coated claw with stars shooting around it.

"Starmie, use Hydro Pump to fend it off!" Justin yelled. Starmie's back spun quickly as a powerful stream of water pumped out of its jewel, smashing into Metagross.

"Gross!" Metagross roared as it pushed through the attack, punching Starmie right in its jewel. Starmie flew into the wall. Its jewel blinked rapidly.

"After one hit, Starmie is done!" The announcer announced. Justin's jaw was on the ground. Justin quickly recalled his Starmie. The crowd chanted Metagross's name.

"Magnezone, it's up to you!" Justin's Magnezone floated on the field with a blank expression.

"Metagross, use Bullet Punch!" Metagross levitated off the ground and floated at Magnezone quicker than on land.

"Zap Cannon now," Justin ordered. Magnezone created a sphere of electricity with a red core. Once again the attack bounced off Metagross's high defenses, letting Metagross smash his Bullet Punch into Magnezone.

"Crap," Justin grunted. Magnezone's metal body had dents in it from the Bullet Punch. "Use a Mirror Shot to show em!" Magnezone's red eye blinked as it shot a green beam at Metagross. The attack pushed Metagross back onto the ground.

"They actually moved Metagross," Leif smirked. "Use a Hyper Beam now!" Metagross's crest powered up. It blasted the powerful beam at Magnezone, but Magnezone floated upward.

"Aim again!" Leif yelled. Metagross raised the Hyper Beam, knocking Magnezone to the ground.

"Magnezone, use Gyro Ball," Justin ordered. Magnezone's three magnet arms formed a light blue energy around them. It spun rapidly, making a blue ring around its spinning body.

"Meteor Mash, now!" Leif ordered. Metagross's claw was coated in an energy that shot stars all around it. Metagross floated towards Magnezone. The two attacks hit, and caused both Pokemon to feel the pain. They both pushed their hardest. The stars shot at Magnezone, and forced it to the ground. Magnezone's eyes were closed.

"Leif and Metagross have won!" The ref yelled. Justin rushed to Magnezone's side. Leif fell to his knees, crying tears of joy. Metagross walked to his side.

"We did it, buddy," Leif sobbed. He hugged his Steel type. He then recalled it.

"Good battle, bro," Leif said. He pulled Justin up.

"So how does it feel?" Justin asked him. The camera was zoomed in on them shaking hands.

"I guess it hasn't sunk in yet," Leif joked. The two friends walked off the field after Leif waved to the crowd.

"Tomorrow will be the Closing Ceremony and Leif Robins will be given the title of this years Kanto League Champion!" President Right announced.

* * *

><p>"You're the Champion!" Drake shouted. The group was walking out of the stadium.<p>

"Not until I get crowned tomorrow," Leif chuckled.

"Still, do you know who last year's champ was?" Tony interrupted.

"It was a girl named Spencer Fress," Justin answered, still feeling down. "She beat me out." He began to cry again. Simon put his arm around him like a true friend would, but he winked at Leif.

"Where is she now," Leif asked. Justin wiped his tears.

"She chose to journey on. Her dream is to take on the Champion League, but she wants to be a breeder. She went to Unova last I heard. She was from Saffron," Justin answered.

"Where in the heck did Metagross come from?" Drake asked.

"It's just so strong. It's my best battler. I choose to use it as my last resort. I knew I would need help with Justin," Leif explained.

"I want one," Drake said, thinking of floating on a powerful Metagross.

"Well, I say we go party in Leif's dorm. Let's celebrate!" Montana cheered. She was holding Chase's hand. The two were now an official couple.

"That sounds good to me," Leif laughed.

"Jaime needs to get to bed. We are going back to our hotel room," Kambry said. Drake gave him mom and brother a hug before they parted ways.

"Tony, do you want to come spend the night in my room?" Jaime asked before leaving. Tony looked up at Drake, who nodded and winked.

"Sure, Drake I'll see you tomorrow," Tony said as he left with Drake's mom and brother.

"So, there goes my entertainment for the night," Charli sighed.

"Nah," Kit comforted her. "I'll need someone to help me fend off Simon's flirting attempts." The two girls laughed.

"Guys, I think I'm going to head back to my room. I just want to be by myself right now," Justin said before splitting his own way. The group walked a little farther before stopping.

"I don't think he needs to be by himself. He needs friends," Drake said. Leif nodded in agreement.

"He wouldn't be there for y'all," Simon grunted.

"Aren't you twp supposed to be besties," Chase said sarcastically.

"We are. He is just isn't a very nice guy. I'm just speaking the truth," Simon defended.

"Still, if I lost tonight, I would want y'all to be there for me," Leif confessed.

"So, let's get some popcorn and a movie and have a friend's night in," Charli added.

"Let's do it," Kit suggested. The group stopped at a small convenience store, and got the necessities for a good night. They walked to Chase's dorm, passing threw the closed lobby.

"I'll knock," Drake said. He pounded on the door.

"Who in the hell is it," Justin snarled. He opened the door with no shirt, his pajama bottoms on, and his boxers slightly showing.

"Aren't you sexy," Kit chuckled.

"What are you doing here?"

"We came to have a friends night in," Charli explained.

"Well, since y'all are already here," Justin smirked. He secretly hoped his friends came to his side.

"So, we got Attack of The Ghosts and Pallet Town Massacre," Montana said.

"I didn't know we picked scary movies," Drake sighed. "I hate scary movies!"

"Suck it up," Kit countered. She pushed him on the bed and they all took a seat. The group of friends spent most of the night comforting Justin and having some well deserved downtime.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- So here it is:) Leif is the Champion! Eight more chapters until Johto. I'm pumped. Read and Review please. From my last check, we had 199 reviews. That is so awesome. I want to thank everyone for their support of my story. I know it's not perfect or near as good as most of the stories on this site, but still: Thank You:)**

**Q1: Did Leif's Metagross surprise you?**

**Q2: Did Leif winning surprise you?**

**Q3: What was your favorite part of the battle?**


	76. Chapter 76: Closing Ceremony Ambush!

**Drakes** Pokemon on team-

**1. Charizard (m) lv.72 Abi: Blaze- Aerial Ace, Dragon Pulse, Flamethrower, Fire Spin, *Solarbeam, *Heat Wave**

**2. Gyarados (f) lv. 68 Abi: Intimidate-Hydro Pump, Twister, Hyper Beam, Ice Fang, *Stone Edge**

**3. Aerodactyl (f) lv. 50 Abi: Rock Head- Ice Fang, Ancient Power, Wing Attack, Dragonbreath, *Sky Drop**

**4. Electivire (m) lv.70 Abi: Vital Spirit- Protect, Psychic, Thunder, Fire Punch, *Focus Blast, *Giga Impact**

**5. *Dodrio (m) lv. 66 Abi: Early Bird-Aerial Ace, Drill Peck, Agility, Tri Attack, *Thrash**

**6. Scizor (m) lv.65 Abi: Swarm-Double Team, Night Slash, Iron Defense, X-scissor *Iron Head**

Pokemon at Gary's-

**7. Kangaskhan (f) lv. 63 Abi: Scrappy-Endure, Crunch, Outrage, Hyper Beam, *Reversal**

**8 Victreebel (f) lv. 68 Abi: Chlorophyll-Power Whip, Razor Leaf, Synthesis, Solarbeam, *Venoshock**

**9. Primeape (m) lv.65 Abi: Anger Point-Seismic Toss, Cross Chop, Close Combat, Karate Chop, *Thunderpunch**

**10. Kadabra (m) lv.67 Abi: Inner Focus-Recover, Psycho Cut, Psybeam, Future Sight, *Shadow Ball**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 76<strong>

"Drake!" Montana shouted from outside his door. She banged on it as hard as she could. Kit stood with her arms crossed while Chase watched Montana. Drake rolled over, looking at his PokeDex.

"Shoot," he grunted. "I slept past breakfast!" He jumped up and walked to the door. "I'm up!"

"Open the door then," Montana ordered.

"I'm not decent. I only have my underwear on," Drake confessed.

"Then keep the door shut," Chase said. Kit giggled at Montana's face.

"I'll be out in ten." The three heard stumbling around in the room for ten minutes. Drake came out with his backpack fully packed.

"Finally," Montana snarled.

"The rest of the group is at the stadium. Leif is getting announced as the winner in thirty minutes," Kit explained.

"We can't get there in thirty minutes," Chase countered.

"Yes we can," Drake said. He pulled out four of his Pokeballs. They ran outside quickly.

"Come on out!" Drake called out. His Pokeballs erupted with white light. Charizard, Gyarados, Dodrio, and Aerodactyl faced the group.

"Pick one," Drake ordered. Chase let his hand out towards Dodrio, and he accepted him. Montana walked towards Aerodactyl, knowing Drake would want Charizard. Aerodactyl spazzed out and flew in the air. Drake hopped off Charizard and ran at Montana, easing Aerodactyl's attitude.

"Charizard, can you take Tana? Aerodactyl will only let me ride her," Drake asked. Charizard rolled his eyes and motioned Montana to hop on. Kit easily got on Gyarados and the group left. Charizard was giving nasty looks at Aerodactyl the whole ten minute flight there.

"Drake, do you hear that?" Montana asked. Charizard and Gyarados stopped in their tracks, hearing it too.

"It sounds like a helicopter," Drake said. He had Aerodactyl stop. Dozens of black helicopters approached them.

"Drake," Kit said with a tinge of fear. "Those are Rockets."

"We have to get to the ceremony," Drake ordered. The Pokemon flew faster than before, landing in the middle of the battlefield. Dodrio zoomed in through the tunnel. Drake ran at President Right, reaching for the microphone. Leif was looking at him like he was crazy.

* * *

><p>"What is Drake doing?" His mom asked.<p>

"No idea, but this can't be good," Tony answered, shaking his head. Charli and Jaime joined them in the head shaking.

* * *

><p>"People, if you are a Pokemon Trainer, please release your Pokemon. There are at least twenty Team Rocket helicopters heading towards us," Drake announced in the microphone. Five men with black tuxedos rushed towards the President.<p>

"We are the Secret Service. We must go through the underground tunnel to Viridian to get the President to safety," one of them said as Drake stopped them.

"Can we get the spectators out of here too?" Leif butted in.

"How far away are the helicopters?" The man asked. As he said that, five helicopters hovered over the arena, releasing at least ten ropes from each one. Drake counted fifty Team Rocket members coming at them. Drake looked at the two tunnels, seeing another fifty per tunnel. The five Secret Service Agents surrounded the President.

"Drake, look in the stands," Kit suggested. Drake saw black uniforms pouring out of every exit. The Team Rocket members were terrorizing the crowd.

"We can't fight with all these citizens here," Drake grunted. He tried to find the rest of his group, but the Rocket members apprehended them.

"We give you permission to handle this any way you want," said the head Secret Service agent. An Alakazam appeared in the middle, beside the President. He crossed his spoons and they flashed away.

"Drake, order an attack through the microphone. Tell everyone to attack. We have the Elite Four and all the gym leaders here," Chase ordered while struggling with a Team Rocket agent.

"Everyone that has Pokemon, attack. Everyone that doesn't, stay out of the way!" Drake yelled. He nodded towards his Pokemon and Charizard breathed a circle of fire around them. The Team Rocket members smirked. Everyone of the Team Rocket members released a Nidoking, Arbok, Weezing, Gengar and Fearow each. The people in the stands cried. Leif went to action immediately. He released his Metagross and Croconaw and began to take out the Rockets on the field.

Tana released her Persian and Vulpix. Persian pounced on every Rocket that got near Montana. Vulpix rested on Montana's shoulder and used Flamethrower to fend off the Pokemon.

Kit looked up to see at least a hundred more Rocket members join in on their Fearows. All the Fearows were pecking at citizens and trainers. Kit jumped on Gyarados and released her Wingull. "Drake, I'm going to take out the aerial targets!" Drake nodded before he ordered his Electivire to use a Focus Blast on a rampaging Nidoking. Chase and his Fighting Pokemon were taking out a number of Rockets by themselves. Aerodactyl joined Gyarados and started attacking the menacing Fearows.

* * *

><p>"Come here," a Rocket grunt snarled. He grabbed Kambry by the arm and pulled her up. His Arbok wrapped itself around her as his Weezing and Nidoking glared at the group.<p>

"Let her go," Jaime ordered.

"What are you gonna do pipsqueak," he laughed.

"Tangrowth, go!" Tony yelled. His Tangrowth appeared behind the Rocket grunt and threw him down the stairs. Arbok tried to squeeze tighter, but Kambry's Jigglypuff lulled it to sleep. The Weezing and Nidoking attacked, but Simon's own Nidoking and Justin's Marowak fended them off.

"We gotta get these people out of here," Justin suggested. He pulled up a contact on his phone.

* * *

><p>"Ash, we have to get down there to the kids," Verde ordered. The gym leader section was swamped with their own Rockets. Verde's Electivire and Nidoking were smashing through the evil Pokemon. Ash's Pikachu was electrocuting everything that got near Ash and his family. Ash picked up his PokeDex as it rang.<p>

"Yes, son?" Ash answered.

"Get the Gym Leaders to escort everyone out of here," Justin ordered.

"Are you crazy? There are at least five thousand people here!" Ash yelled. Misty grabbed her husband's hand.

"Ash, do what he says," she cried. She held her daughters in her arms. Her Starmie was Hydro Pumping the opponents away.

"Let me make a call," Ash said, hanging up. He dialed a number into his phone.

* * *

><p>In the Elite Four section, the more advance Rockets were attacking. Lance's Dragonite was protecting a section of citizens from the Rockets. Lance picked up his ringing PokeDex.<p>

"When did the Rockets get so many people?" Lance asked. He punched a Rocket away as he hung on to his PokeDex between his shoulder and cheek.

"No clue. My son seems to have some knowledge to how to deal with this new Team Rocket. He ordered us to evacuate the citizens. Where is the underground tunnel?" Ash asked.

"It's in the right tunnel, but that place is swamped with grunts," Lance explained.

"We can handle it. There are Ten gym leaders, and five Elite Four, plus Azul. There are twenty six sections with one hundred rows each. Let us all take a section and come back later for the rest," Ash suggested. "I'll assign section A-J and you get K-P!" They hung up. Lance ran to Lorelei, who was battling a Nidoking, Weezing, two Arbok, and a Gengar with her Jynx and Vaporeon.

"Go get section L and take them through the underground tunnel," Lance ordered. She nodded and ran to her section, taking out Rockets left and right. Lance charged at a Rocket who held a woman down, but was surprised when Bruno tossed him off her.

"Take section M," he ordered. Bruno released his Machamp and rushed to his section.

"What section do I take?" Zane, the Flying master, asked as he took out ten Fearow with his Pidgeot and Fearow.

"Get, section N," Lance answered. Zane flew away quickly.

"Now, where is Danielle?" He asked himself. His Dragonite pointed at the top of section M, his section, and he saw Danielle surround by seven Nidokings.

"Dragonite, use Hyper Beam!" His Dragonite blasted away to threatening Pokemon as Lance ran towards her.

"Take section P and evacuate all one hundred rows. Have anyone with Pokemon help you and hurry!" Lance yelled. Danielle ran with her Electabuzz at her side. Lance jumped on his Dragonite and released his Pokemon: two Dragonair, a Charizard, a Gyarados, and an Aerodactyl. They joined the aerial battle as Dragonite and Lance went to help the citizens in his section.

* * *

><p>"Ash, what are we gonna do?" The other Champion League Gym Leader asked. She was battling a Weezing and Arbok with her Houndoom and Drapion.<p>

"Take section B and evacuate. I got A," Ash ordered. Shelli called out her Staraptor and hopped on. Ash ran to Forrest and his family. Forrest's wife was holding a double baby carrier that held twins.

"Forrest, take Michelle and your daughters to Misty and then evacuate section C," Ash ordered. He looked down to see Drake and the Champion battling a lot more Team Rocket members than he saw the last time he looked. Forrest delivered his wife and kids to Misty and left the room with his Crobat by his side.

"Help!" Veronica Star cried as a Gengar used a Shadow Ball on her. She was on the floor helpless until Ash's Pikachu used a powerful Electro Ball to knock it out.

"Are you okay?" Ash asked her, picking her up.

"Yeah, I hear you are giving out sections," she sighed.

"Yeah, go get D," Ash answered. She released her Feraligatr and it snapped down on an Arbok that tried to use a Poison Fang on Veronica. Feraligatr used so much strength that Arbok was snapped in half. Ash covered the dead Pokemon and ran to Dirk Surge, who was knocking Fearows out of the sky with his Raichu and Electabuzz.

"Can you go evacuate section E?" Ash asked. Pikachu started helping his fellow Electric types. Dirk nodded and ran to his section.

"Pikachu, used Volt Tackle!" Pikachu knocked back most of the near by threats near Erika and Sabrina.

"Erika, take section F and Sabrina, you go get G!" Drake yelled at them. They both nodded and ran out of the room.

"Janine!" Drake yelled, trying to find her. She used her ninja skills to take out several grunts at once. Her Venonat took out an attacking Arbok with a Signal Beam.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Go evacuate section H!" Janine nodded and disappeared with a smoke ball.

"Ash, I'll go get I then," Ashton offered as he ran with his Growlithe by his side. Ash ran back to Verde, who was protecting the wives.

"Verde, take section J," Ash ordered.

"Okay, why are they here?" Verde asked. Ash shrugged.

"_They must be after Drake,"_ Ash answered in his mind. Ash looked down to the Legendary Trainer, who was throwing Rockets around with his Dodrio, Electivire, and Charizard.

"Well, Misty come on," Ash said. He evacuated the wives and kids along with all of section A.

* * *

><p>"Come on," Danielle ordered Kambry and the trainers.<p>

"Mrs. Smith, take Jaime and go," Charli pleaded.

"Yeah, we have business to take care of," Justin snarled. He took a seat on his Magnezone and floated to the battlefield. Kambry and Jaime quickly left with the Elite Four member. Tony released his full team and followed Charli and her full team. Justin released his Golem along with his Nidoking, and he covered their back. Charli's Bayleef was trucking opponents and her Wartortle was protecting her faithfully. Charli's Seel climbed on his shouler with Magby on the opposite one. Tangrowth continued to take out threats with her vines.

"Kids!" Azul screamed. "You can't go down there. I just heard that an executive is coming. We have to go. I'm going to evacuate a section. You can get out with me!"

"No, Azul. Go evacuate the section and leave this to us," Tony replied, finding a strange feeling of confidence. Azul stopped in his tracks and went to evacuate his given section.

"_Those kids are something else."_

* * *

><p>"Drake, all the remaining Rockets are heading to the field," Kit yelled from above. Montana and Chase were fighting back to back and weren't paying attention to anything.<p>

"Where are all the other trainers?" Drake wondered.

"They must have left. The Gym Leaders and Elite Four have almost evacuated everyone," Kit said, pointing at the multitude of people heading for the right tunnel. A huge explosion cleared it out and Lance's Dragonite flew through the smoke.

"Team Rocket Grunt Leader One, come in," Yuri said from a purple helicopter.

"Yes ma'am," the grunt answered from the battlefield. "We have gathered all remaining grunts and Pokemon on the battlefield. The Legendary Trainer and his friends are here."

"Can we ever get a break," Yuri snarled. "What about Mason?"

"Not seen yet," the grunt answered again.

"Okay, we need that Championship metal. The metal in it is needed by the Dark One," Yuri ordered.

"I'll retrieve it," said the grunt. He hung up and gathered his Nidoking and Gengar.

"See that kid with the Metagross, Croconaw, and Magmortar?" The Pokemon nodded.

"We need the metal around his neck," the grunt ordered. The Pokemon charged Leif.

"Look out!" Drake yelled. Leif turned around to be knocked down by a large grunt with a Gengar and Nidoking. The Gengar floated through the ground and snatched the metal off Leif's neck.

"Metagross, Hyper Beam!" Leif ordered. Metagross's crest flashed bright and fired a powerful beam. Nidoking was blasted through the concrete wall.

A purple helicopter hovered over the stadium. "Drake, it's Yuri!" Montana yelled. "Charizard, let's go!" Drake hopped on Charizard and darted for the helicopter. When Drake neared the helicopter, he saw another black helicopter heading towards it at high speeds.

"Hold back," Drake ordered. Charizard and Drake glared at Yuri, who grinned at them evilly.

"Thanks for the intimidation Rocket Black Bird," Yuri said into her ear piece.

"I wasn't helping you," said a voice from the intercom. Yuri looked back to see the Rocket Helicopter smash into hers. Drake and Charizard dodged the falling aircraft, seeing someone jump from the falling wreckage. Charizard quickly caught the boy by the shirt and landed in the now empty stands. The helicopter smashed into the stands, creating a raging fire.

"Who is it, Charizard," Drake asked as he got off him. Charizard growled. "It's Mason." His head was gashed and blood was oozing out. He was still breathing but unconscious. Drake ripped off his sleeve and wrapped it around his head. He picked up his PokeDex and dialed a three way call with Leif and Kit.

"We need to set up a place where we can fend them off. The middle of the field should suffice, but we need to do it quick. I'm sending Charizard over there to burn a large area out to distract the grunts," Drake ordered.

"We'll be here," Leif said. "Justin, Simon, Tony, and Charli have joined us. They said your mom is fine with Elite Four member Danielle. Also, Brandon Ires, Drew Derryfield, and Dan Bo are helping us down here. I think we are winning!"

"Same here. The Fearow's aren't doing much damage any more. We have Lance's Dragons up here too," Kit added. They hung up and Charizard flew the middle of the field. Drake saw a burning circle form quickly.

* * *

><p>Yuri crawled out of the burning wreckage. The Gengar that stole the metal pulled her out of the fire and saved her. "Good boy," Yuri said. The Gengar smiled and the two ran through the raging battles. Her Rocket uniform was burned everywhere. She saw Charizard use a Flamethrower right at her and Gengar through itself in the way. Gengar fainted, allowing Yuri time to run away.<p>

"Get that girl," Tony ordered. Justin and Simon ran for Yuri, but she ran straight into the evacuating crowd. Lance and Ash had a defense wall at the right tunnel, but Yuri slipped past it.

"What do you need?" Ash asked his son.

"The executive just went into that crowd!" Justin yelled. Ash turned around, but couldn't see anyone with a Rocket uniform on.

"Dang, we lost her," Simon grunted.

"Help us then," Lance ordered. Justin and Simon turned around and released their full teams. The Rockets were pushed back by Lance's Dragonite, Ash's Pikachu, Justin's powerful team, and Simon's Ground based team.

* * *

><p>"<em>I have to do something,"<em> Drake thought to himself. He had a flashback to his battle with Sabrina's mother in Saffron. Then the fight with Coleman flashed with it. He saw his powers in action. "That's it!" He closed his eyes and cleared his thoughts. The sounds of battle drained from his mind, letting him find the sole place of his powers. His heart was beating rapidly. He opened his eyes and his pupils were now a powerful glowing blue. His aura morphed into the same color. He stood, feeling his powers running through his veins. He touched Mason, giving him consciousness.

"Drake.." Mason sighed. "I can help you." Drake leaned down and waited for a response. Mason lifted his hand, and motioned it towards Drake. Mason's aura burned green and once they touched the aura's merged together. Drake and Mason both screamed.

_"He has powers!" _Drake shouted to himself. Drake felt more power than he could handle.

"Hang on," Drake smirked. He put Mason over his shoulder and jumped. He flew in the air, landing right in the middle of the circle. His team had secured the position and they were winning. The Rocket's numbers had downsized, and they were falling back. Drake's aura still burned and the Rocket's started to run away.

"Electivire, Thunder! Charizard, Heat Wave!" Charizard and Electivire let loose of their most powerful attacks. The attacks caused a huge explosion in the middle of the Rocket ranks. Drake turned around to see Ash running at him.

"All the civilians are in Viridian. A huge force of Police are on their way. I don't think any of us should be here," Ash suggested.

"Yeah, the police aren't fond of my group and I," Drake chuckled. He picked up Mason, his aura still raging.

"Let's go!" Drake yelled. His team stopped battling and followed Drake to the right tunnel. Kit jumped off Gyarados, allowing Drake to recall her and Aerodactyl.

"Go, go, go!" Lance shouted. His Dragons were holding off the Team Rockets.

"Where is Justin and Simon?" Drake asked Ash as they all ran into the underground tunnel and shut the door. Lance, Ash, and Drake were holding it closed.

"They are on a special mission. These Rockets are stuck," Lance joked.

* * *

><p>"Where is the stupid button," Justin grunted. "All we need to do is close the top and lock the tunnels and exits." Simon and him were in the control room in the left tunnel.<p>

"Ugh!" Justin cried.

"Found it!" Simon cheered. He hit the button and the boys sprinted towards the exit. The wall was coming down, and it looked like they weren't going to make it.

"Run!" Simon screamed. He slid under the wall, feeling Justin right behind him. The wall slammed to the ground behind them.

"We did it," Justin panted.

"How do we get to Viridian?" Simon panted back.

"Drago!" Lance's Dragonite cried as he came out of the forest in front of them. The boys smiled.

"There's our ride," Simon cheered. Dragonite picked them up with his tail and let them climb up his back. The Dragonite shot into the sky with great power.

* * *

><p>The team met up in the Viridian City Pokemon Center, which was crowding from the thousands of spectators that were evacuated there as well. "Everyone here?" Drake asked. His group surrounded him. Lance and Ash left to go do crowd control and meet with the fellow Elite Four and gym leaders.<p>

"Yeah," Kit answered. Mason was laying on the couch still unconscious.

"That was a surprise attack and we handle that amazing," Drake complimented. "We saved so many people's lives."

"They stole my metal," Leif added.

"They must have needed it for something. Let's get back to Pallet and start contacting the rest of the AOH in Cerulean," Kit ordered.

"Yeah, let's go before the police come question us," Drake said. The group packed up and left Viridian in a hurry. Drake used his new found powers to carry Mason.

"_I hope that was the last big battle."_

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Hello there my readers. Here is my next chapter. Hope it does some good. I re-edited this thing five times and switched a lot of stuff around. This is as good as I could get it. Sorry if its horrible:) Review if you want on this one:)**

**Q1: Do you think this will be the last big battle?**

**Q2: Were Lance and Ash a big help?**

**Q3: What should Leif do, challenge the Elite Four or go onto other regions?**


	77. Chapter 77: A Mother and Son Reunited!

**Drakes** Pokemon on team-

**1. Charizard (m) lv.75 Abi: Blaze- Aerial Ace, Dragon Pulse, Flamethrower, Fire Spin, *Solarbeam, *Heat Wave**

**2. Gyarados (f) lv. 70 Abi: Intimidate-Hydro Pump, Twister, Hyper Beam, Ice Fang, *Stone Edge**

**3. Aerodactyl (f) lv. 55 Abi: Rock Head- Ice Fang, Ancient Power, Wing Attack, Dragonbreath, *Sky Drop**

**4. Electivire (m) lv.72 Abi: Vital Spirit- Protect, Psychic, Thunder, Fire Punch, *Focus Blast, *Giga Impact**

**5. *Dodrio (m) lv. 69 Abi: Early Bird-Aerial Ace, Drill Peck, Agility, Tri Attack, *Thrash**

**6. Scizor (m) lv.65 Abi: Swarm-Double Team, Night Slash, Iron Defense, X-scissor *Iron Head**

Pokemon at Gary's-

**7. Kangaskhan (f) lv. 63 Abi: Scrappy-Endure, Crunch, Outrage, Hyper Beam, *Reversal**

**8 Victreebel (f) lv. 68 Abi: Chlorophyll-Power Whip, Razor Leaf, Synthesis, Solarbeam, *Venoshock**

**9. Primeape (m) lv.65 Abi: Anger Point-Seismic Toss, Cross Chop, Close Combat, Karate Chop, *Thunderpunch**

**10. Kadabra (m) lv.67 Abi: Inner Focus-Recover, Psycho Cut, Psybeam, Future Sight, *Shadow Ball**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 77<strong>

The group arrived in Pallet Town in the middle of the night once again, but this time they didn't go to Drake's house. They mutually decided to go straight to the AOH HQ, suspecting Team Rocket to strike soon in Cerulean.

"Drake, what if they destroy Cerulean?" Montana asked worriedly.

"We won't let them. Lance and Ash have all the cities guarded by their Gym Leaders. The Elite Four are on watch and call, but they will most likely too busy to help. We are strong enough to fend off Team Rocket and save Mewtwo," Drake replied with much confidence.

"I'm going to do some intense research on Mewtwo. They needed that metal for something," Kit explained.

"I'll help you," Leif offered.

"Is your mom home yet?" Tony asked Drake.

"Probably not. She'll travel tomorrow. That Jigglypuff of hers is strong enough to get her home," Drake answered. Tony smiled.

"Where are the other AOH?" Charli looked at Kit.

"In Cerulean still. The last report I got from them, they traveled over Mt. Moon and are setting up a temporary site on top of Cerulean Cave. Mewtwo is still in the farthest part of the cave, and I think Team Rocket will only send a few people to confront him. He is probably the most powerful Legendary, so they won't risk anything."

"Plus, they have that metal. I think they need answers," Drake added.

"Well, we are here. Leif and I will go to the research lab," Kit said, taking Leif down to the basement.

"Let's get some sleep," Drake ordered. They all picked their rooms and got some sleep.

* * *

><p>"<em>Drake!" A voice boomed. Drake shot up in his dream. He was in Arceus's dimension. He looked around, and started to move. <em>

"_I can move?" Drake whispered. He saw a bright light ahead. He got closer and closer. He realized it was a door, and he tried to push it open. He grunted as the door remained closed. _

"_Release the power," a voice ordered. The voice sounded dark and cold unlike Arceus's. _

"_Do you realize who you are messing with?" Arceus fired back. _

"_Yes we do, but we know you can't access your true power until your Ancient Item is reunited with you and a certain amount of Ancient Core," another voice snarled. This voice sounded cyber like. Almost like a PokeDex's monotone voice. _

"_How in the world did you five come across that?" Arceus asked, his voice trembling. _

"_You forget. I was Psykus's most trusted warrior. She told me things after she granted me my alternate forms," the cyber voice laughed. _

"_You will never find the items and Ancient Core," Arceus snarled. _

"_Fine, but we will kill you right now. Then the Legendary Trainer will have no one," a new voice threatened. This voice was cheapish and higher than the others. Drake felt himself sweating. "After we take you out, I'll burn that loser to a pulp. You picked your own demise this time, Arceus. You were once a powerful God, but you let your own creations soften you. Drake Smith will never be able to stop the Gods from coming back. Neither will you." Arceus growled. Drake heard shifting in the room. _

"_Stuff it," Arceus countered. "He will be the downfall of all of you!" _

"_Arceus, don't make us angry," a familiar voice ordered. Drake put his ear to the door. It was Darkrai. "We only want you to summon the last Ancient Meteor to end the Power Orbs. We deserve to be free from your rule. If you don't summon it, I will dissect your godly power from you and do it myself. The Orb Holders are weaker than ever, and they will never know the true power of the Orbs." _

"_I actually agree with that," Arceus said with his voice filled with shame. "The Orbs will actually make my side weaker." Drake was breathing hard now. "I will summon the meteor." _

"_When?" The fifth voice growled. This voice was the deepest and darkest of them all. _

"_Tonight," Arceus sighed. "Only if you leave this place now." _

"_We will agree to that," Darkrai said. Drake heard a loud noise and only heard Arceus breathing._

* * *

><p>Drake woke up in a deep sweat. He was only asleep for an hour. It was three in the morning. He left his room and left for the basement.<p>

"Hello, Drake," Kit said. She and Leif were going through hundreds of files on the computer.

"We found a lot," Leif sighed. "It's not looking good for anyone."

"Tell me," Drake ordered. He pulled up a seat quickly.

"Okay, Mewtwo is crazy and unpredictable. He was created by Giovanni's top scientists 19 years ago, but he escaped. He challenged the top trainers of the world to a battle, and he cloned their Pokemon. Mew helped him realize that he needed to calm down basically, and he took the all powerful clones with him to a secret island. Team Rocket does know where this island is, but Mewtwo's Pokemon are now multiplied ten fold and ten times more powerful than ever. He still despises humans in general, but he doesn't like Team Rocket either," Leif explained.

"We suspect that he won't bother will any of us and destroy us once we enter his territory," Kit explained. "And I'm serious. The only Pokemon that can fend him off his Mew." Drake put his fist to his chin, thinking deeply.

"We need to revive Mew. I think I know an alternate way, but we need Tessa," Drake thought. "Me and her can do it with Mason."

"Where is her by the way?" Leif asked.

"In a room. He has powers like me," Drake said. Kit looked at the ground.

"You know something don't you?" Drake asked her. She nodded.

"Me and Tana," she sighed. "We contacted Arceus. You are the leader of the light Aurers. They are connected to you in some way, but we can't find out how. They are like the Dark Aurers. They have one for every region. Mason is the one for Kanto. We have the locations of the others, but they are too far away to contact. They all think they are Psychics like you once did."

"So we have help out there?" Drake cheered.

"Yes, but that also means the Dark Aurers have a leader as well," Leif added.

"True," Drake sighed.

"Let's get some sleep," Drake ordered. He didn't want to tell anyone the dream just yet.

* * *

><p>Mason woke up in a comfy bed. He looked around, seeing the emblem AOH on the comforter. "Where am I?" He grunted. He threw off the blanket and got some new clothes on.<p>

He investigated the HQ, seeing all of the Pokemon in the valley behind the large building. "Drake is here," he sighed. He closed his eyes. A green aura covered his body. He felt a strong urge in his brain. He felt a couple of memories coming back.

"_Drake..." Mason sighed. "I can help you." Drake leaned down and waited for a response. Mason lifted his hand, and motioned it towards Drake. Mason's aura burned green and once they touched the aura's merged together. Drake and Mason both screamed._

Another memory blinked in his mind after the memory of him and Drake's aura bonding.

"_Mason, you are a Light Aurer. You can battle your father equally. You must help Drake," Arceus explained. Mason was in a bright area and he looked around nervously. _

"_I know Team Rocket's plans. Why did you choose me?" Mason cried. _

"_I didn't. The universe did." _

"_How? I despise Drake. I will not help him!" Mason screamed. Arceus's eyes flashed with power. _

"_You have a rough soul, but that's what makes you vital to defeating Team Rocket and the Dark One. They are planning to destroy the human race with higher powers than the Legendaries. You must get over your silly rivalry. Drake Smith is not the cause of your problems. They all start with your father!" Arceus bellowed. Mason's eyes widened. _

"_You're right. I'll help Drake. Team Rocket it going to attack the Closing Ceremony. I'll meet with him there," Mason sighed. _

"_You will not be sorry for your choice. Your mother will be so proud," Arceus said. _

"_My mother?" Mason asked, but the dream faded away. _

"So, I have powers," he said looking at his hands. His green aura flared in his hands.

"You okay?" Drake said, looking down at him from the living area. Mason glared at him, but then lightened his expression.

"Yeah, I finally got my priorities straight," he joked.

"So no more trying to kill me," persisted Drake.

"Yea," Mason grunted.

"Good. We have somewhere we need to go before Tessa gets here," Drake said. He walked towards the elevator. The door opened and Mason and Drake left the HQ.

"Where are we going?" Mason asked as he squinted his eyes. The morning sun was too much for his aching head. "And why does it matter if Tessa is here?"

"We are going to attempt to un-stone Mew," Drake explained. "And it's a surprise."

"How?"

"I have knowledge that the Orbs will soon lose power, but we need Mew to help battle Mewtwo if we have too," Drake answered again. Mason nodded. The gash on his head was covered with a bandage, and he itched it.

"When we connected last night, it healed it almost instantly. It's closed up, but it will leave a scar." Mason positioned his goggles on his head like he liked them.

"Why are we going to the old part of Pallet?" Mason wondered.

"How do you know your way around?"

"Well, Bruce kicked me out to live on my own at ten. He had a black PokeDex ready to go and I never went back. He said I had a target in Pallet, so I lived in the forest around here looking for you."

"Hmm, so did he know you had powers?" Drake asked seriously.

"I'm guessing he thought I inherited his Dark Aurer powers, but I guess they reversed instead," Mason joked. Drake laughed as well. "I do have to ask you an important question."

"Shoot," Drake replied.

"Arceus said if I joined you, my mom would be proud. Do you know where she is?" Mason confessed.

"Actually…" Drake trailed off. They walked up to a cul-de-sac and a woman mauled Mason.

"Oh my gosh," Professor Oak awed. Drake's smile was from ear to ear. Mason awkwardly hugged the weird woman that was squeezing the breath out of him.

"Can't breath…" Mason huffed.

"I'm so sorry. It's been fourteen years," Mary cried.

"Fourteen years?" Mason asked. He looked at the renowned Professor Oak in the wheel chair and smiled at him.

"You're Mary Oak!" Mason shouted. "You know, ummm, my dad… He said you are a famous breeder."

"Yes, I am all those things, but most importantly, you're my son," Mary sobbed. She hugged Mason again.

"My…m…mo…mom?" Mason stuttered.

"Yeah," Drake answered. Mason started to cry as well. He hugged the woman as tight as he could. He was taller than her, so he picked her up. Drake walked up to Professor Oak and sat down by him.

"You've done a wonderful thing," the old Professor said. He grabbed Drake's hand shakily. "I wish I was still a Professor, so I could call you my trainer. But Gary is lucky to have a trainer like you to hold his reputation."

"That means a lot," Drake said.

"How long can y'all stay?" Mary asked as she and her son walked up to the porch.

"Till noon," Drake smiled.

"Let's go have some breakfast then," Mary cheered. The two boys spent the rest of the morning at the retirement house, and Mary and Mason caught up on lost time.

* * *

><p>During the visit with the Oaks, Tony and Charli were the next ones to wake up.<p>

"How did you sleep?" Charli asked.

"Good, but I went to wake up Drake and he isn't there," Tony sighed.

"What did you say?" Montana butted in, peaking her head out of the door. "Is Mason here?" Tony ran to Mason's room.

"He isn't here," he panted.

"Alert everyone. We need to search for them," Tana ordered. She woke up the rest of the group and everyone met in the valley.

"Take a riding Pokemon and search all of Pallet. I will check Drake's house and Gary's lab. Tony, take the business part of town. Justin, check the west part of town with your dad's gym and Professor Oak's house. Simon, check the surrounding forests of the HQ. Kit, go to the path between Pallet and Viridian. Leif, take the beach. Charli, go check the south part of town," Tana ordered. She got jumped on Drake's Charizard and took off.

"Why is she so concerned with Drake?" Chase grunted.

"Because he is out friend and might be dead right now," Tony snarled. He quickly released his Tangrowth and climbed on her shoulders. She took off in the appropriate direction. Charli rolled her eyes at Chase, calling out her Bayleef. She hopped on and ran off. Kit walked over to Gyarados, and they flew off together. The two had developed quite the relationship. Leif's Metagross appeared in a flash. Leif sat on his head and Metagross floated away. Justin used the same tactic with his Magnezone. Simon sighed and looked at Chase.

"We are the only ones with no riding Pokemon."

"I guess so," Chase joked. Simon pulled out a Pokeball and stared at it.

"Go!" His Donphan blew her trunk, making the Pidgey fly away from their trees. Simon sat down and Donphan ran away with Simon controlling her.

"Awesome," grunted Chase. He thought deeply. "Wait!" He threw a ball in the air and released his Crobat.

"Pick me up!" Chase ordered. Crobat picked him up by his shirt and lifted him with no problem. "That way!" The two flew off in the distance.

* * *

><p>"That was amazing, mom," Mason said. He and Drake were standing by the front door.<p>

"Do you have to leave so soon?" Mary asked sweetly.

"We have some errands to run, but Mason can live with you now," Drake explained. "If he would like to." Mason smiled.

"I would love to." Mary and Mason hugged again.

"Thanks so much, Drake," Mason said as they walked down the road.

"No problem," he said.

"Drake!" Justin shouted from the air. He landed his Magnezone and spoke into his PokeDex. "I found him. Everyone report to base."

"What's going on?" Mason asked.

"Well, Tana freaked out and kinda issued a search party for Drake. She thought you killed him," Justin laughed.

"Awesome," Mason sighed.

"Well, we need to get back anyways," Drake grunted. The three boys walked back to the HQ.

* * *

><p>"Thank goodness you're okay," cried Tana as she hugged Drake. She realized everyone was watching and peeled herself away from him. She sat beside Chase, who was glaring at the ground.<p>

"Yeah, and Mason has some things to say," Drake said.

"I want to say I'm sorry. My father confused the hell out of me, and I am trying to figure out things. I just met my mother and I think I found my way. Now, for me to tell you what Team Rocket is up to," Mason confessed. "They know that Mewtwo will never help them, but he will give up his island's location to Team Rocket if we give him something. He moves the island everyday, so they are screwed. However, they have the Championship metal and Mewtwo wants it. He is obsessed with Championship things."

"I see now," Kit said in awe.

"Yes, and we have to be there to stop them. Team Rocket is planning to overrun the city with its ranks. We need a small group to fight there way into the tunnel and face the small group of Rockets. Then the rest need to make a center point in the city and hold off the Rockets."

"Who are the Rockets taking in there?" Drake asked.

"All I know is Yuri and Bruce," Mason answered.

"Then we are going," Tony said, looking at Montana. "We have been with Drake through all of this and we aren't stopping now." Montana nodded while holding Chase's hand.

"Fine," Drake said. Tessa should be here in a minute and we will try to save Mew. We will leave tomorrow for sure. We need all the Pokemon we can use." Everyone nodded and dispersed.

* * *

><p>"Knock knock," Tessa said as she walked through the front doors.<p>

"Well, we have no time to lose," Drake said. "Mew is out back." The three walked into the valley and found Mew all stone like.

"Okay, so we are going to try something. The Orb Holders have powers, so we are going to access them," Drake explained. He powered up his aura, which was weaker than it was the day before. Mason did the same, but his was the same. They held hands and their auras combined again. They both held their hands out to Tessa, and she reached for them. The same green and blue aura covered their bodies, forming a circle around Mew.

"Now, focus on Mew!" Drake screamed. Tessa closed her eyes, picturing Mew in front of her. All three trainers screamed and the aura spread to Mew's stone form. The stone melted away and the original Mew blinked.

"We…did it," Drake panted. The aura sunk down and the three trainers were on their knees. Mew floated around their heads, touching each one.

"Mew," it cried as it rested on Tessa's shoulder.

"Mew, will you please help us battle Mewtwo if he tries to attack us?" Drake asked the Legendary. Mew nodded and floated away.

"I can see what Mew is seeing!" Tessa cried. Her eyes were dilated severely and pale.

"You made the connection. It approves of you as its Guardian and it will fight for us!" Drake cheered with her. Tessa's eyes returned to normal. The trainers watched Mew have fun and fly away.

"Let's get some rest," Mason suggested. "We have some Rockets to beat tomorrow!"

* * *

><p>Arceus stood in front of a light formed table. His dimension was dimmer than usual. A rod with a red eye and a piece of pulsing metal stood before him.<p>

"I, Arceus, king of the gods, follower of the Old Ones, and creator of humans summon my godly power once more!" Arceus chanted. The items on the table floated and combined into a glowing sphere. The sphere went straight into Arceus's chest, making him cry in pain. Arceus's form shifted and altered. His golden wheel type crest on his body floated off him. He stood on his pointed golden hooves. His front hooves changed into three powerful fingers with golden tips. He still floated and his face remained the same. He grabbed the wheel, making it shift into a golden shield with spears along the side.

"It feels good to be a God again," he confessed. "Let me make the summons." He pointed his shield up, making it glow. "I, Arceus, summon the last meteor of the Old Ones and diminish the ruling of the Power Orbs, but I want to make a new law. My final law. The Orb Holders will gain Guardian status, but the Legendaries may choose what side they want to fight for in this final and great battle. The Guardians will still have the powers of an Orb Holder once they connect! This is what I wish!" A golden beam shot from the shield. The beam drew a meteor towards Earth, making it start heading towards it. Arceus fell to the ground. His dimension started to shake dangerously.

"This meteor is too strong!" Arceus cried. "I must give it my last shot!" He glowed a golden color and sent it towards the meteor. His dimension shook more and he morphed back to his Legendary form. His dimension obliterated and sent The Ancient Items and Plates across their home region. Arceus quickly teleported away from his vanishing dimension.

* * *

><p>"I knew he wouldn't anything stupid," the cyber like voice said as it watched the meteor on its crash course for Earth. "Time to report to Darkrai." The Pokemon zoomed through space, and back to Earth.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN- I personally loved this chapter. It gives the back bone on the major plot:) It may be packed with information, but I like it. Also, here the setting. I had the times switched up... This is actually 12 years after Ash's journey of the Champion Leauge, which took him two years. He was seventeen when he was done. So, 19 years since he started. I might have confused you, but I am going back on my profile and the first chapter and fixing it. I am so very sorry. I feel aweful and a failure that I didnt plan everything through... I am sorry. **

**Q1: Who is the cyber voice?**

**Q2: Who are the other four voices from the dream?**

**Q3: Do you think the Gods will play a big part in the story?**

**Q4: How did you like Arceus's God form?**


	78. Chapter 78: The Rocket's Final Stand!

**Drakes** Pokemon on team-

**1. Charizard (m) lv.75 Abi: Blaze- Aerial Ace, Dragon Pulse, Flamethrower, Fire Spin, *Solarbeam, *Heat Wave**

**2. Gyarados (f) lv. 70 Abi: Intimidate-Hydro Pump, Twister, Hyper Beam, Ice Fang, *Stone Edge**

**3. Aerodactyl (f) lv. 55 Abi: Rock Head- Ice Fang, Ancient Power, Wing Attack, Dragonbreath, *Sky Drop**

**4. Electivire (m) lv.72 Abi: Vital Spirit- Protect, Psychic, Thunder, Fire Punch, *Focus Blast, *Giga Impact**

**5. *Dodrio (m) lv. 69 Abi: Early Bird-Aerial Ace, Drill Peck, Agility, Tri Attack, *Thrash**

**6. Scizor (m) lv.65 Abi: Swarm-Double Team, Night Slash, Iron Defense, X-scissor *Iron Head**

**7. Kangaskhan (f) lv. 63 Abi: Scrappy-Endure, Crunch, Outrage, Hyper Beam, *Reversal**

**8 Victreebel (f) lv. 68 Abi: Chlorophyll-Power Whip, Razor Leaf, Synthesis, Solarbeam, *Venoshock**

**9. Primeape (m) lv.65 Abi: Anger Point-Seismic Toss, Cross Chop, Close Combat, Karate Chop, *Thunderpunch**

**10. Kadabra (m) lv.67 Abi: Inner Focus-Recover, Psycho Cut, Psybeam, Future Sight, *Shadow Ball**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 78<strong>

Alarms blared across the AOH HQ. Everyone sprinted out of their rooms and met in the living area. Drake and Kit went to the basement while the rest of them continued to get ready.  
>"What is it?" Drake asked as Kit logged onto the computer. She checked everything and finally found it.<p>

"The team in Cerulean put censors at the entrance to Cerulean Cave, so they could tell if Team Rocket was about to attack the city," Kit explained. "Team Rocket has sent five people in the cave, but the entered about an hour ago. The sensors responded late. They could nearly be to Mewtwo by now." Drake grunted.

"Get into the Cerulean City security and put the distress alert on. The citizens will go to the Pokemon Center. That's where our protection point to be. You're in charge of that part of it," Drake ordered. Kit started typing things into the computer. Drake went back up stairs.

"Drake, you have to see this," Montana said. Everyone was watching the regional news channel.

"More than three hundred Team Rocket members were taken into custody after they attacked the Closing Ceremony. Elite Four Champion Lance and Ash Ketchum evacuated the stadium with their fellow Elite Four members and gym leaders. They commented on brave trainers that fought the Rockets away, but they gave no names," said a pretty brunette.

"Thanks, Susan. Now, for more distressing news, a meteor was found heading straight towards the Kanto and Johto regions. Scientists have put every city in both regions on high alert. Mayors of each city have elected on the idea of putting everyone into the towns Pokemon Center. We will be keeping this covered minute by minute," a handsome red haired guy said.

"So, Cerulean is probably being attacked right now by Rockets and a freaking meteor is heading towards our region," Simon grunted.

"Yeah, we need to get to Cerulean fast," Justin commented.

"Okay, prepare to leave. Get every Pokemon available to you. I'm going to make some calls," Drake ordered. Drake pulled out his PokeDex as the elevator doors shut on him.

"Hi, Drake," Veronica Star greeted.

"How's everything there?"

"The whole town is in the Pokemon Center because of the meteor, but the distress alarm just went off again," Veronica answered.

"So the Rockets haven't attacked yet?" Drake wondered.

"No, I've been keeping a close eye on that. Nothing out of the ordinary," Veronica commented. Then an explosion shook the Pokemon Center.

"What was that!" Drake shouted.

"About ten Rockets just blew their way into the Pokemon Center. They have their Nidokings surrounding us on the bottom floor," Veronica whispered.

"Hang up now!" Drake heard one of the Rockets shout. The call went to a beeping noise, signaling the other side hung up. Drake rushed into his room and got dressed. He called Clara.

"Where are you?" Clara asked.

"About to leave, we are getting things ready," Drake said.

"The Rockets just attacked the Pokemon Center. They must have known the whole town was going to be in the Pokemon Center!" Clara shouted. Drake thought it sounded like she was running.

"Where is the fake Articuno?" Drake asked.

"Zapdos just started battling it. The real Articuno is in the cave. We found it, but only Aaron can wake it up. He needs help though. About fifty Rockets are guarding it," Clara answered. "I have to go. We are on the bridge into town, and Team Rocket has their trucks parked as a barrier. Oh yeah, be careful flying. I see helicopters every where." Clara hung up. He left the elevator into the living area, and Kit was already ready.

"We are ready," Leif said.

"Let's go. Leif, can Gliscor carry you?"

"To Cerulean?" Leif asked with a worried look in his face. "Yeah, she should be able too."

"Let's get going. Tessa, summon Mew," Drake ordered as they got outside. Tessa closed her eyes, and Mew appeared by her instantly.

"We need a sneakier approach. Maybe Mew can transport us somewhere near there," Charli added. Everyone agreed. Tessa turned to Mew.

"Mew, can you teleport us to Cerulean or somewhere near there?" Tessa asked the Legendary.

"Mew, Mew, Mew," the Pokemon laughed. Its blue eyes radiated a powerful pink glow. It held its hands out to the trainers, motioning for them to grab its small three-fingered hands. The group formed a circle.

"MEW!" Mew cried. The aura spread through the trainers and they flashed away.

* * *

><p>They all fell to ground, and Mew looked at them like they were crazy. It twisted and turned in the air as the trainers got up. Drake looked around.<p>

"Tana," he whispered to her. Montana nodded, knowing what he was going to say. She looked at a charred mess of a ruined house.

"That's my house," she said dully. "My Espeon was in there." She began to cry. Chase comforted her. Mew turned its head to the side, floating towards the house. Mew cried out. Several Nidoran, Oddish, Pidgey, and Bellsprout came out of the bushes. Mew began to talk to them. An Oddish ran back into the bushes with a Bellsprout. The Bellsprout dragged out a limp ball of purple fur.

"Espeon!" Montana shouted. She ran to Espeon. "She is still breathing!" Montana held onto her. Mew formed a pink ball of energy in its palms. It spread its arms out, giving the Heal Pulse to Espeon. Espeon quickly jumped into Montana's arms.

"Were there any other Pokemon in there?" Simon asked.

"My dad took all of them except Espeon to Unova with them," Montana explained still crying.

"Good," he sighed.

"Here is the plan. We are going to go into the tunnel by the top. The other group said that they found the best place to blow through. Aaron is waiting for us there. The rest of you will go help defend the Pokemon Center. Watch out for Helicopters. They have electric nets on board that shoot out. The trucks are heavy and powerful. I'm sure they won't mind running someone over. Please be careful," Drake ordered. Tony, Tana, Drake and Mason headed for the mountains while the rest of the group headed towards the city.

Drake and his group were nearly at the mountains when a boy around the age of sixteen walked in front of them.

"Are you here to help Mewtwo?"

"Why does it matter to you?" Mason grunted.

"I can't let you do that. I found your group in the mountains. Mewtwo needs to be left alone. As his Orb Holder, I declare it!" The boy screamed.

"You're his Orb Holder?" Drake asked.

"Yes, and Bruce has asked me to keep his son and the Legendary Trainer away while they talk to Mewtwo," the kid explained.

"So you're going to let Team Rocket talk to a Legendary?" Montana asked the boy.

"I am apart of Team Rocket. Well, my dad was anyway. He recently died from brain cancer a year ago," The boy said. Montana's head lowered to the ground. Drake knew that hit her hard for some reason.

"What's your name?" Drake asked.

"Chris Nimble, the son of Giovanni's head scientist. My dad basically created Mewtwo," Chris confessed. "I have been around this organization since birth. My mom tried to take me when I was young, and she was murdered because of treachery. I am dedicated to help Team Rocket." Chris pulled the Orb out of his bag. It pulsed a blue energy. He slammed it to the ground, making the group yell at him.

"Mewtwo is free now," he sighed. "And he can choose his own side of the upcoming war!"

"I'm about sick of you!" Mason yelled. He charged Chris. Three Rocket grunts jumped out of the bushes and tackled Mason.

"I wouldn't go anywhere by myself," Chris laughed.

"You can't do this," Drake cried. "Team Rocket wants to destroy the world!"

'No, they want to make it better," Chris said. "Now, you three need to sit still while I tie you up." The grunts tied Mason up as Chris walked to Drake, Tony, and Montana with a long rope.

"Charizard!" Drake yelled. His Pokeball burst open as Charizard fronted Chris.

"You want a Pokemon battle? Fine," smirked Chris. "Meganium, take stance!" His Meganium cried as if came in between Charizard and her trainer.

"Drake, I can take care of this guy," Tessa shouted. Mew levitated her to the trainers. The Rockets eyes widened and ran away as Mew encountered them.

"What?" Drake asked.

"Take Mew and go," Tessa ordered. "Aaron needs you, and I can take this psycho." Chris growled at the commented.

"No one is going anywhere," he snarled He released his full team. A Tauros kicked the dirt. A Lapras rested in the river to the side of them. A Nidoqueen glared, a Hitmonlee kicked, and a Murkrow roosted on his shoulder.

"Fine then," Tessa replied. "Mew finish them off." Mew shook its head, spiraling into the sky.

"Tessa, Legendaries are going to listen to every order we say. We just have to guide them and let them be. Mew doesn't want to battle," Drake explained.

"Alright, let's go!" Tessa shouted, releasing her team. Her Charizard came out breathing flames. Her Arbok hissed at the opponents. Her Sandslash stood by her side, and Persian pounced in front of her. Her Doduo glared back at the bad Pokemon while Scyther slashed at them.

"Nidoqueen, attack first with Shock Wave!" Nidoqueen released a blast of electricity from her horn. Tessa called her Pokemon back, leaving Sandslash beside her. The group and Charizard ducked the attempt.

"Sandslash, use Double Team!" Sandslash copied itself quickly, making Nidoqueen confused. "Go now!" Drake and his group dashed for the mountain path.

"Meganium, stop them with Razor Leaf," Chris ordered. "Nidoqueen, use Water Pulse!" Meganium whipped her neck back and forth, firing spinning leaves at the running trainers. Mew swooped in, protecting them with its powers. Nidoqueen fired a sphere of water at multiple copies of Sandslash. The group disappeared behind the corner, and they were out of the fire.

"We have to find Aaron," Montana said. She released Vulpix on her shoulder for protection. Mason let his Beedrill loose, and Tony called out his Electrode.

"Charizard, go with Beedrill and find Aaron," Drake ordered. Charizard growled at Beedrill and batted him out of the sky with his tail. Charizard flew off angrily. Mason and Drake helped Beedrill up, but Beedrill shoved Drake away.

"They'll get over it someday," Drake laughed. Beedrill followed Charizard.

* * *

><p>"Kit, there is a truck heading straight for us," Justin commented. They all released one Pokemon just to help them get to the Pokemon Center.<p>

"Swampert, team up with Donphan and use Earthquake!" Kit yelled.

"Donphan, do it," Simon ordered. Swampert and Donphan took the lead, smashing the ground in front them. The truck was flipped by a powerful shockwave.

"Let's go!" Leif shouted. The trainers ran towards the Pokemon Center as it became visible. Gliscor was over Leif's head, looking for aerial threats. A loud thunder rolled across the sky. Lightning flashed, revealing Zapdos and the artificial Articuno.

"They are battling hard," Charli commented. Her Furret was beside her, looking up. The group walked into the city, seeing the path of destruction.

"Holy," Leif awed. Houses were burning, Rocket Pokemon were rampaging, and Helicopters were using the electric nets to stop anyone that tried to stop them.

"We need to take the helicopters out," Justin suggested.

"Let's get to the Pokemon Center first. They wont attack their own members with those things," Kit ordered. The kids ran full speed towards the building. They turned the corner to see Veronica and her Feraligatr battling off dozens of Rocket Pokemon. A Politoad jumped onto a Weezing and smashed it to the ground.

"Good, Politoad!" Veronica cheered. A Pelliper and Swanna were attacking from the ceiling with powerful Hydro Pumps.

"Donphan, join in with Giga Impact!" Donphan rampaged through the Pokemon with ease. The lower level of the Pokemon Center was clear. The group quickly tied up Rocket grunts and concealed their evil Pokemon.

"Where do they get all these Pokemon?" Justin panted. They were all sweaty and tired from running.

"Thanks so much," Veronica said.

"Anytime, but where are all the other AOH members?" Kit asked. Her Wingull spread his wings after the question.

"They are clearing out the upper levels," Nurse Joy joined in. Her pink hair was ruffled and she had a bruise on her face. A Blissey walked up beside her with her egg glowing. Nurse Joy's bruise healed quickly.

"They just said they were done, so I told them to come down. The citizens are spread out in the basement and in the rooms. I am going to help feed and take care of them, but we need people out in the town to stop Team Rocket from destroying it totally," she suggested.

'We'll make a plan when they get down here," Kit said. They all began to rest and recover, anticipating another attack while they heard explosions, thunder, and sounds of destruction.

* * *

><p>"Charizard, use a Flamethrower on Meganium. Arbok, use Haze to distract them. Sandslash, use Double Team again. Persian, use Shadow Ball on anything moving, and Doduo, charge in with Brave Bird. Scyther, go do your thing," Tessa ordered Her Charizard took flight as the area surrounding battle was engulfed in a purple smoke. Sandslash focused and began to make copies of herself around the field. Aarons Pokemon were attacking the copies, not paying attention to the real things. Persian blasted Nidoqueen and Lapras with powerful Shadow Balls, knocking them both down. Doduo charged into the Haze with a fiery aura around her. She smashed into Meganium as Charizard was spraying her with a Flamethrower. Meganium fainted upon hitting a huge boulder. Scyther slashed and fought the opposing team with amazing tactics and strength. He knocked out Hitmonlee with a Wing Attack.<p>

"No!" Chris screamed. "Everything is happening so fast!" He recalled Hitmonlee and Meganium. "Lapras, cover fire with Ice Beam! Nidoqueen, use Shock Wave on them! Murkrow take flight, use Night Shade from the sky! Tauros, charge with Horn Attack!" Lapras began to fire freezing beams, which hit Doduo in the leg. She was stuck. Nidoqueen's Shock Wave hit her head on and knocked her out. Tessa ran to her, covering her.

Charizard and Scyther took their stance in front of Tessa, protecting her. Murkrow hit Scyther with a Night Shade and knocked him down. Charizard growled loudly, blasting Murkrow out of the sky with a Flamethrower.

Tauros rampaged around, almost hitting Persian and Arbok. The two Pokemon glared at the bull with hateful stares. Persian's gem glowed as a blast of gem like rays knocked Tauros into a boulder. Arbok slammed his tail into the ground, forcing five giant rocks protrude from the ground, making Tauros unable to move.

"End Lapras with a Flamethrower, Silver Wind, Shadow Ball, Earthquake, and Rock Tomb combo!" Tessa shouted as she recalled Doduo. Charizard fired a Flamethrower, Scyther's wings spread a glittery wind. Persian launched a Shadow Ball. Sandslash dug her claws into the ground, shaking it forcefully. Arbok slammed his tail on the ground again, but he aimed it at Chris. Lapras was knocked out of the water, being knocked out. The Rock Tomb surrounded Chris and made a rock cage for him.

"Maybe you can think about your awful decision in there," Tessa laughed as she ran off in the direction of Drake.

"They found him!" Drake shouted in joy. Charizard and Beedrill lead the group to Aaron, who was sitting by a fire. He turned around and saw them.

"Finally! I've gotten tired of waiting," Aaron laughed. He looked around, not seeing Tessa. "Where is she?"

"She battled a bad Orb Holder so we could get away," Drake explained.

"You let her do that?" Aaron asked furiously, grabbing Drake's collar.

"She'll be fine. Y'all said you both have been training like crazy," Montana defended. She tried to pull Aaron off of Drake. The group heard a loud swishing noise above them, and they all looked up. Tessa landed beside Aaron with her Charizard. The coupled hugged and kissed.

"I told you not to worry about me," Tessa chuckled. "Drake had everything under control."

"I'm sorry," Aaron huffed, sniffing his girlfriend's hair.

"Okay, so where is Articuno?" Drake asked.

"Right underneath us," Aaron smirked.

"So we need to break through," Mason added.

"How do we do that?" Tony asked. Aaron smiled.

"We blow it up!" Drake shouted. He pulled out a Pokeball, tossing it in the air. His Electivire shot out.

"His Focus Blast should be able to do it," Drake suggested.

"Maybe, but we need a huge explosion to knock back some of the Rockets," Mason said. Everyone agreed. Tessa took out a lipstick tube, drawing a circle around them.

"We need to release every Pokemon, and maybe even Mew can help. Have them fire their most power non-physical attack at the circle. Then their will be so much force that the Rockets won't know what hit them," Tessa explained.

"That's brilliant," Aaron awed. Everyone released every Pokemon that had.

* * *

><p>"Now that everyone is here, let's start to split," Kit ordered. Nancy's hair was messed up and her Ditto rested on her shoulder. Her Sudowoodo stood guard beside her.<p>

Freddy Walker's cap was charred at the end and his short red hair was still visible, but his hair had gotten longer. His Typhlosion and Muk rested by his side. Farrah's Nuzleaf and Exeggutor panted as she fixed her fro. Nando and Cailtyn's full teams packed into the lobby, waiting for orders.

"We need to stay here and help Nurse Joy, so who wants to volunteer?" Kit asked.

"I'll lead the operations here," Leif offered.

"I'll stay here too," Charli added.

"I need to get up to Zapdos and help," Clara interrupted. "I hear the battle is getting intense."

"Okay, leave your team here with Leif," Kit ordered. Clara handed over her Pokeballs and flew off on Dragonair.

"I'll stay here as well," Caitlyn said. "My Pokemon aren't fighters as much as yours are."

"Okay, well how about Farrah and Nancy stay here too, so they can help with the taking care of the citizens," Kit said.

"So, me, Simon, Chase, Nando, and Freddy will take the town by storm," Kit said. Everyone nodded.

"What about me?" Veronica whined.

"Stay here. Leif may need some help," Simon ordered.

"Okay," Veronica huffed. "I never liked you. You beat me with ground types."

"Sorry," Simon laughed.

"Let's go!" Kit shouted. The two groups split.

* * *

><p>"Charizard, use Flamethrower! Gyarados, Kangaskhan, use Hyper Beam! Aerodactyl, use Dragonbreath! Kadabra, use Psybeam! Victreebel, Solarbeam and Dodrio, use Tri Attack! Drake's Pokemon jumped into the air, joining the other Pokemon.<p>

Montana had her Vulpix using Fire Blast, Parasect using Solarbeam, Poliwrath using Scald, Persian using Thunder, Clefable using Shock Wave, and Butterfree using Psybeam.

Tony's Pokemon remained on the ground. Electrode shot a Charge Beam, Tangrowth fired a Solarbeam, and Farfetch'd watched the fireworks. Tony's three younger Pokemon helped as well. Magby used Ember, Seel used Icy Wind, and Bulbasaur used Leaf Storm.

Tessa's Pokemon sat this one out since they just finished a rough battle with Chris's Pokemon. Aaron's Squirtle pumped a Hydro Pump through his tiny body. Pidgeot flapped his wings, creating a Twister. His Sandslash stood back while his Jolteon's Thunder combined with the powerful attacks. His Phanphy sat beside his Sandslash, wishing he was in the attack. His Lickilicky stood behind him with a goofy look.

Mason called out his team and began ordering them to attack. "Charizard, use Dragon Rage. Rhyperior, use Stone Edge. Nidoking, use Earth Power. Beedrill, use Solarbeam. Kingler, use Brine. Jolteon, use Thunder." His Pokemon joined the attacks, creating a clutter of powerful attacks.

The twisting and clashing attacks smashed into the cave roof, making a huge noise. "Attack!" Drake yelled. The group jumped into the cave.

* * *

><p>"Sir, they have begun their attack to rescue Articuno, and the Pokemon Center ambush was a failure," Yuri said as she held her hand to her PokeDex.<p>

"Begin Phase Two. Bring in everyone," Bruce ordered. "Cause if Mewtwo joins us, there will be no more Cerulean and we will take over Kanto and kill the remaining good Legendaries." Yuri grinned evilly.

"Begin Phase Two."

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Last update of summer... I am so sad that i didnt get it done. But no fear. There are only a few more chapters left:D Johto is near. Also to those of you that read Rebellion, be expecting an update soon. I write that story when I don't have enough motivation for this one haha. Review and tell me what you think of the start of the last Rocket Battle! **

**Q1: The group seems really prepared right?**

**Q2: Who should face off against Yuri? Mason or Montana? **

**Q3: What do you think about the first Evil Orb Holder, Chris Nimble? **

**Q4: When do you think the meteor will strike?**


	79. Chapter 79: Saving Cerulean!

**Drakes** Pokemon on team-

**1. Charizard (m) lv.75 Abi: Blaze- Aerial Ace, Dragon Pulse, Flamethrower, Fire Spin, *Solarbeam, *Heat Wave**

**2. Gyarados (f) lv. 70 Abi: Intimidate-Hydro Pump, Twister, Hyper Beam, Ice Fang, *Stone Edge**

**3. Aerodactyl (f) lv. 55 Abi: Rock Head- Ice Fang, Ancient Power, Wing Attack, Dragonbreath, *Sky Drop**

**4. Electivire (m) lv.72 Abi: Vital Spirit- Protect, Psychic, Thunder, Fire Punch, *Focus Blast, *Giga Impact**

**5. *Dodrio (m) lv. 69 Abi: Early Bird-Aerial Ace, Drill Peck, Agility, Tri Attack, *Thrash**

**6. Scizor (m) lv.65 Abi: Swarm-Double Team, Night Slash, Iron Defense, X-scissor *Iron Head**

**7. Kangaskhan (f) lv. 63 Abi: Scrappy-Endure, Crunch, Outrage, Hyper Beam, *Reversal**

**8 Victreebel (f) lv. 68 Abi: Chlorophyll-Power Whip, Razor Leaf, Synthesis, Solarbeam, *Venoshock**

**9. Primeape (m) lv.65 Abi: Anger Point-Seismic Toss, Cross Chop, Close Combat, Karate Chop, *Thunderpunch**

**10. Kadabra (m) lv.67 Abi: Inner Focus-Recover, Psycho Cut, Psybeam, Future Sight, *Shadow Ball**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 79<strong>

The sky turned a bright orange as the meteor was seen from miles around. The team looked up, seeing the pulsing orange and red rock from space. The Cerulean Cave team stared at it before they jumped into their new hole. The Pokemon Center and the City Rescue group stopped in their tracks.

"Is that it?" Tessa asked in awe.

"Yeah," Drake sighed. "We have to go." He jumped into the hole, being surrounded by Rockets. The rest of the group followed with their Pokemon and they began the brawl for Articuno.

Aaron darted towards the unconscious bird, but was intercepted by three Rockets with their full teams out. Articuno was trapped on a small island in the middle of a man made moat with evil Tentacruel in it. They popped their heads up and down as they looked for approaching targets.

"We'll help," Tessa and Drake jumped in. Mason's Rhyperior knocked down a whole team, giving Aaron an open chance to break for Articuno.

"Jolteon, use Thunder on the water!" Jolteon jumped from Aaron's side and electrified the water. The Tentacruel cringed until they sunk underneath the crackling surface.

"That was easy," Aaron joked. He motioned towards his Pidgeot to pick him up. His Pidgeot swooped down and grabbed him with his giant and powerful claws. He dropped Aaron beside Articuno.

"Begin Phase Two!" A Rocket shouted. The remaining twenty Rockets released their Fearows and they flew out of the whole.

"Montana, contact Kit, see how they are doing," Drake ordered. He punched a Rocket in the face as Aerodactyl picked him up. She dropped him beside Aaron, who was tapping Articuno's beak.

"Mason!" Drake yelled. His Charizard picked him up and began to take him to Drake and Aaron.

"Watch out!" Aaron screamed. A Honchkrow with Yuri riding her tackled Charizard and Mason out of the sky. They rolled on the cold hard cave floor, wrestling with each other.

"You!" Mason snarled. He lunged at Yuri, but an Exploud stopped him.

"You're on my turf, Mason Lange. I'm ordered to end you here and now!" Yuri yelled. The Exploud wrapped her strong hands around Mason. Charizard growled, but a large metal Pokemon that Mason knew as her Klinklang surrounding Charizard with a Hypno and Heracross. Mason, sneakily, pulled out his black PokeDex and pressed a button. His Pokemon were circled around Yuri and her Pokemon.

"Back off," Mason snarled.

"You wish! Exploud, use Hyper Beam on him!" An orange beam formed in Exploud's mouth in front of Mason.

"He's in trouble," Drake cried. Aaron pulled him back as he started to lean towards Mason.

"I'm sure he has a plan. We can do this by ourselves," Aaron demanded. Drake nodded and they held hands. Drake's blue aura flared around him. Aaron's light blue aura flashed into existence. The auras spread into each other, and Articuno's body glowed brightly with the same color.

"Get into its heart," Drake ordered. Aaron closed his eyes, seeing a bright light. Articuno stared at him eye to eye in his mind. They looked at each other, and Articuno bowed to Aaron. Aaron touched his hand on Articuno's crest, creating a bright light explosion. Drake and Aaron were tossed back as Articuno rose from the ground.

"Cu!" The Legendary cried. It looked down on the two trainers, blinking slowly in respect. Articuno lowered its neck to Aaron. The Legendary Articuno was allowing Aaron to ride on its majestic back. Drake's PokeDex started ringing loudly as Aaron climbed onto Articuno.

"Drake! The Rockets have brought the rest of their troops! Hundreds of Fearow are in the sky, making it hard for us to protect the town. The brought in ten more helicopters and they now have about two hundred grunts attacking the town. The Pokemon Center is also being terrorized, but they looked like they were holding up. Have you awoken Articuno yet?" Kit explained.

"Just did. We will send all flying support to you out there," Drake said. "Take care of them, Kit." They hung up, and Drake activated the walkie-talkie function on his PokeDex.

"This is Drake. We need every Flying Pokemon to the city ASAP. They need serious help." The group responded and the Flyers flew out of the cave. Drake's Pokemon stayed with him as did Masons. Articuno took off, and created a bigger hole in the cave.

"Let's go!" Drake yelled. His group had nearly knocked out the Rockets in the cave, but some were having some difficulty. He ran to his friends to help them. Tessa released her team again, but they were only assisting when needed.

The stand off between Mason and Yuri remained motionless as they all stared at each other. "Now!" Mason yelled. His Charizard blew flames around the attacking forces and picked up Mason. He dropped his trainer in front of his team.

"Let's settle this," Yuri said.

"I'm not stopping you," Mason replied. They glared at each other hatefully.

* * *

><p>"They are attacking from the roof," Nurse Joy cried. Kit turned around to see Nurse Joy with a bruise on her face. She ran to the stumbling nurse.<p>

"What happened?"

"I was getting some fresh air while Blissey was healing some Flying types up there and the Rockets dropped around me. They beat me and Blissey until we gave in. We fought our hardest, but they have their whole teams out up there. They have all the water in the city bombarded with Tentacruel," she sobbed. We will never get Cerulean back."

"Yes, we will," Kit said. She picked up her PokeDex. "Team Rescue, let's go! Meet in front of the Pokemon Center!" The groups split up after releasing their Flyers to fight the aerial battle. Kit, Simon, Chase, Nando, and Freddy awed as Articuno flew over them with all the Flyers behind them. Aaron dropped his Pokeballs into the Pokemon Center, releasing them within it.

"They'll get the job done up there, so we need to save the town. The water sources have Tentacruel in them, so let's start with that," Kit ordered. Everyone nodded. They ran into the streets of the destroyed city.

"Swampert, take out those vehicles!"

"Donphan, you too!" Simon yelled. The two Pokemon used their double Earthquake to knock the oncoming vehicles on their sides.

"Go, Nidoking!" The grunts yelled as they climbed out of the black vehicles. Four Nidoking appeared in front of the group.

"Hitmonlee, use Hi Jump Kick, and Hitmonchan, use Sky Uppercut," Chase ordered. The two Fighting types charged the Rocket Pokemon.

"Gengar, assist them!" The grunts yelled again. They released their Gengars beside the Nidokings.

"We need to disarm them," Nando suggested. Kit nodded at him. Nando took off to the side, dodging the battling Pokemon. Kit's Swampert was taking down one Nidoking while Chase's Hitmonlee, Hitmonchan, Primeape, and Tyranitar lead the pack while beating down the dual Poison and Ground types.

"Typhlosion, use Flame Charge!" Freddy shouted. His Typhlosion roared as he ran at the fighting Pokemon, enveloping himself in flame. The Rockets reached for their next group of Pokeballs. His Cubone and Psyduck charged in as well as his Muk stayed beside him.

"Jumpluff, use Cotton Spore. Xatu, use Ominous Wind to blow it towards them," Nando ordered. His blue Pokemon with three dandelions spread spores into the sky, and his Xatu followed by opening her wings from her body, releasing a purple wind that blew the spores onto the Rockets. They sneezed and swatted the spores away ineffectively. "Now, Slowking, use Psychic to hold them while Chansey uses Ice Beam!" His Slowking's eyes radiated a pink hue as Chansey froze the Rockets in place.

"We did it!" Nando cheered as the last Nidoking fell from Golduck's Zen Headbutt.

"That was an awesome display," Kit complimented Nando.

"Thanks!" There Pokemon huffed as they returned to their trainer's sides.

"Let's get going again," Chase said. As they returned to walking, a huge explosion of fire flashed before them. A house was engulfed in flames as twenty Rockets surrounded it with their teams full. They ran into the alley, avoiding the grunts.

"There are way to many of them into the town," Kit sighed. "We need some back up." She pulled out her PokeDex as she planned to make a call.

"Clara, we need Zapdos's Electric help in the town," Kit pleaded.

"Sure," Clara agreed. She quickly hung up. Tessa typed in another number.

"Drake, can Mew summon any help from the surrounding area?"

"I'll see. Y'all okay?" Drake asked.

"Yeah, but there are a ton in the town, and we would get killed if we tried to stop them," Kit explained. Drake hung up as his PokeDex dropped from his hands.

"They are sending help."

* * *

><p>"Zapdos, can you summon some help for the town?" Clara asked as Zapdos weaved in between an Ice Beam attack. The artificial Articuno was proving to be a challenge for the two Legendary Birds. Aaron and Articuno were battling as hard as they could.<p>

Zapdos's aura electrified as it flared across its body. Clara was in awe. The bushes underneath the battling rustled. Every Electric type native to the Kanto region appeared as they charged into Cerulean.

"There we go!" Clara cheered. Her aura flared for the first time. It matched Zapdos's and both of them cried as their aura's merged. Zapdos was flailing in the sky, accidentally summoning a thunderstorm.

"Clara!" Aaron cried. He motioned Articuno over to them, but the fake Articuno tackled them. Clara's Dragonair blasted a Fearow away with a Shock Wave as he approached her. The Dragonair watched in horror as his trainer was writhing in pain. Minutes after, Clara and Zapdos's aura merged and Zapdos released a powerful electric blast that made the helicopters shut down and crash.

"Yeah!" Clara shouted. She felt so powerful. She raised her hand, feeling electricity run through her veins. Zapdos and Articuno continued battling the Rocket Articuno. Clara's Dragonair began to blast away Fearows with Shock Waves left and right He often checked to make sure Clara's Butterfree was okay. Aaron's Pidgeot was battling the Rocket Pokemon with his powerful talons and beak, rarely using any special attacks.

Veronica's Swanna and Pelliper stuck together as they fought their way through the Rocket's aerial ranks. Leif's Gliscor and Simon's Gligar became partners and took out Fearows that attempted to attack them. Kit's Wingull circled over the Town Rescue group, covering them from over head aerial sneak attacks. Chase's Crobat joined Wingull as well. Caitlin's Noctowl used his intelligence to outsmart the dumb Rocket Pokemon.

Clara looked down, seeing the Electric types attack the Rockets. "I hope that helps."

* * *

><p>"Tessa, ask Mew if it can summon any help for the town," Drake ordered. They were running through the cave, looking for Bruce and Mewtwo.<p>

"Mew, can you help out the town in any way?" Tessa asked Mew, who was floating beside her head. Mew nodded, and disappeared.

"Where did it go?" Tony panted. The group stopped after Mew disappeared.

"Great," Montana grunted. "We lost the only way to fight Mewtwo if we have to!"

"It went to get help. Let's go," Drake ordered. They ran back towards the direction of Mewtwo's home.

* * *

><p>"Hypno, use Hypnosis!" Yuri yelled. Hypno started to swing her necklace in front of Mason's Pokemon.<p>

"Close your eyes!" Mason yelled. His Pokemon quickly closed their eyes.

"Heracross, Rock Tomb! Exploud, use Hyper Voice! Honchkrow, Dark Pulse! Klinklang, use Thunderbolt!" Yuri's Pokemon blasted Mason and his Pokemon, throwing them to the ground. Charizard was taken down by the Thunderbolt. Heracross's Rock Tomb sent Jolteon and Kingler flying while Exploud's Hyper Voice knocked Rhyperior and Nidoking over. Honchkrow's Dark Pulse made quick work of Beedrill, smashing the Bug type into a stalagmite. Mason quickly recalled Beedrill, knowing Yuri was out to kill one of his Pokemon.

"Get up," Mason ordered. Yuri's Pokemon began to advance on Mason's team again.

"It's even now. Rhyperior, Nidoking shake it up with a Earthquake!" Rhyperior dug his drill into the ground, and began to shake the surrounding area. Nidoking helped in out as he smashed his fists into the shaking ground. The stalagmites on the ceiling began to crumble. "Kingler, Jolteon, cover us from those falling rocks!" Jolteon began to kick and blast the falling ceiling from hitting his teammates. Kingler smashed close ranged rocks with Crabhammer, and he pushed the far ranged ones with a powerful brine.

"Charizard, now use Dragon Rage to cause some damage!" Charizard dodged a falling stalagmite, firing a powerful blue blast in the form of a dragon's head. The attack knocked all of Yuri's Pokemon backwards. A huge chunk of rock landed on Exploud's head, knocking him out as Charizard's Dragon Rage finished him off. Yuri quickly recalled her.

"You truly are powerful Mason, but you can't defeat a genius like me," Yuri snarled. She winked, and he heard Kingler cry in pain. Honchkrow's body was enveloped in a white aura as she smashed into Kingler. Mason recalled his Water type as soon as his body hit the floor.

"Continue with the Earthquakes! Jolteon, use Thunder until Honchkrow can's move. Charizard, use Flamethrower on Klinklang," Mason ordered before Yuri could order again. He knew his Pokemon couldn't stand another attack from her. Stalagmite's crumbled over the battle. The Pokemon were dodging as best they could, but sometimes they got hit hard.

"Hypno, come over here!" Yuri yelled. Hypno quickly sprinted towards Yuri. Honchkrow knew they were about to leave, so she darted towards them. Yuri whispered something to her Psychic type, and she nodded agreeing with Yuri's order. Jolteon jumped in front of Honchkrow, blasting her with a powerful Thunder until the Flying type was on the ground crying in pain.

"No!" Yuri screamed. She recalled Honchkrow before Hypno through up a Protect around her and Yuri. Charizard fired a powerful stream of flames at Klinklang while she was dodging a whole stalagmite. Klinklang was buried under a pile of rocks after Charizard's Flamethrower was done with him.

"Heracross, get Klinklang!" Yuri yelled.

"Stop the Earthquakes and focus on Heracross!" Mason shouted. His Ground types stopped shaking the ground. Rhyperior ran at the Bug type with a glowing arm while Nidoking's horn glowed a bright green. Heracross pulled Klinklang out of the rocks, running from Mason's Pokemon.

"Return!" Yuri yelled. She held two Pokeballs up, recalling her Pokemon.

"Now, get through that Protect," Mason commanded. His Pokemon bombarded Hypno's Protect.

"We will battle again," Yuri snarled. She threw a Smoke Ball on the ground, making a shield of gray smoke. Mason coughed loudly as he tried to find them.

"We beat her," Mason panted. He sat down as he was accompanied by his Pokemon who were breathing ten times harder than he was. "Y'all deserve some rest." He recalled all of them and began to trek through the cave.

* * *

><p>"Bayleef, use Vine Whip and Razor Leaf!" Charli yelled. Her Bayleef wrapped up two Rockets and threw them off the roof. She released razor sharp leaves, knocking back the enormous swarm of Rocket Pokemon. "Wartortle, knock them back with Water Gun!" Wartortle blasted Nidoking, Gengar, Weezing, and Arbok off their tracks to attack Charli. Furret was running in between the feet of grunts, tripping them up in the process.<p>

"Charli, you okay?" Caitlyn asked. They were guarding the door to the stairs with Justin.

"Serperior, lead the Grass types. Clear this roof out!" Caitlyn yelled. Justin punched a Rocket in the face as he lunged for the girls. Serperior let out a cry, alerting all the Pokemon on the roof. Serperior began to slash opponents with Leaf Blade. Meganium trucked grunts and blasted Energy Balls everywhere. Caitlyn's Ivysaur stayed beside her, and used low powered Solarbeams to knock away targets. Sceptile jumped off the chimney, slashing through the ranks with her own powerful Leaf Blade. Torterra remained motionless in the middle of the battle and fired Leech Seeds at anything she could. Her Cyndaquil remained on her shoulder, blasting Flamethrowers around the roof.

"That was impressive," Justin complimented.

"Watch out!" Charli yelled. A Fearow dove for them, scraping Justin's leg up. "Golbat, Butterfree, Venomoth, take care of it!" Golbat clenched his fangs into Fearow's wing as Butterfree blasted slammed into it with a Wing Attack. Venomoth listened to Charli, biting into the Flying type with a Poison Fang. The three Pokemon threw down the unconscious Fearow violently.

"Don't let any more get down here," Charli ordered.

"My leg, it's done," Justin whined. He was bleeding from a deep scratch.

"We have everything handled up here. Get Magnezone to take you down," Caitlyn ordered.

"But…" Justin trailed off. He tried to stand up but fell down. His Leafeon and Flareon ran to him and licked his face.

"Go," Charli smiled. "Girl power is the best power."

"Magnezone!" Justin cried. His Magnezone knocked down a Nidoking as it floated towards Justin. "Take me all the way down. Flareon, Leafeon gather the team and bring them down." His Eeveelutions ran off into the battle. All of Justin's Pokemon on the roof followed him down the stairwell.

"We got this," Caitlyn said. Her team combined with Charli's was clearing out the roof quickly.

* * *

><p>"Guys look!" Freddy shouted. They were on the other side of the city, still hiding from the large number of grunts. They took out the ones that were straying off from the patrols, making little progress. The group turned around, seeing an Electabuzz tackle a leading Rocket grunt. The Electric type was followed by Magnemite, Pichu, and Pikachu.<p>

"Zapdos came through," Kit said. They ran out of the alley, readying to attack.

"Look!" Nando called out. Hundreds of Oddish, Pidgey, Rattata, Bellsprout, Sandshrew, and Ekans flooded the streets. Mew floated over them. The Pidgey took to the skies after the Fearow.

"I think the town is safe. Let's start getting to the cities water source," Kit ordered. She pointed at a large blue water tower with a nice sized lake underneath it. They ran under the cover of the good wild Pokemon.

"Okay, so I'm going to send my Pokemon underneath to battle the Tentacruel. We need to stay up here and let them do their thing," Kit ordered.

"There has to be an easier way," Nando commented.

"This is Cerulean's drinking water. We can't put electricity into it," Kit snarled. "I know what I am doing." Kit tossed her Pokeballs in the air, releasing Corsola, Staryu, Kingdra, and Lapras.

"Stick together. Focus on one at a time. I'm sending this chip with you, Lapras, so I cant get a little idea of how the numbers are down there," Kit ordered. She put a beeping necklace around Lapras's neck. "Good luck!" They dove underwater as the trainers turned around to look for threats.

"Quagsire, go help!" Simon yelled. His Quagsire was released directly underwater.

"Go, Golduck!" Freddy shouted.

"You too, Slowking," Nando ordered. The two Water types jumped in the water.

"Thanks," Kit said. Mew appeared by her head.

"MEW!" The Legendary Pokemon cried. Many Poliwag and Psyduck appeared out of the bushes. They jumped into the water, looking to help the trainers. Mew nodded at the trainers, flashing away soon after.

"We should be fine," Kit smiled. A purple helicopter hovered over them, turning on its speaker.

"Hello, you little fools," Yuri snarled. Kit looked up at her.

"I thought she was battling Mason," Simon wondered.

"I was, Simon," Yuri answered. "He is dead. I defeated him. Bruce will soon defeat Drake and the rest of that group will be dead. The Rockets have orders to burn the Pokemon Center. The whole population will cease to exist. Then Mewtwo will follow Bruce's orders and obliterate the town and I won't be here to die with you." The helicopter doors opened and five grunts swung down on ropes. Yuri sped off in the direction to Saffron.

"Join up!" Kit ordered. The trainers came together as the first Tentacruel surfaced, unconscious. Each Rocket released a Nidoking and Arbok and they circled around the group. Simon reached for his Pokeball.

"Nidoking, Arbok use Hyper Beam," one grunt said.

"Intercept with Lava Plume," Freddy ordered. His Typhlosion's flame intensified as he got down on all fours. He roared loudly, causing an eruption of smoke and lava from underneath the grunts and his Pokemon.

"Attack!" Kit yelled. Simon's Nidoking and Nidoqueen subdued one grunt and his Pokemon with a combination Thunder and Hyper Beam. Chase's Tyranitar and Primeape easily took out the next grunt, and Nando's Xatu and Chansey knocked out the last two grunts with a super combination of Ice Beam and Psychic.

"That was easy," Kit huffed. They looked at the lake, seeing nearly two dozen knocked out Tentacruel at the top. She looked at her PokeDex, seeing the group underwater had about fifty more to go.

"Let's stay sharp," Chase suggested. They had all their Pokemon on watch.

* * *

><p>"Nurse Joy!" Justin cried. The pink haired Nurse ran around the corner.<p>

"Oh my," she said as she saw Justin's leg. "Let's set you down." She and Leif laid him on the ground.

"Leif, it sounds like they are outside," the nurse said. Leif turned around, motioning Nancy and Farrah with him.

"Okay, we need to defend, so let's go," Leif ordered. Nancy's Arbok hissed at the oncoming grunts. Her Bayleef glared them down, and her Sudowoodo swung her arms in preparation. Her Ditto lunged into the air, transforming into a Nidoking.

Leif's Metagross took a strong stance, not letting anything through. His Magmortar huffed black smoke out of his nostrils. His Croconaw snapped his jaws, and Drowzee crouched underneath him. His Lickitung and Pinsir readied themselves for battle.

Farrah's Nuzleaf took lead, attacking with his speed. He blurred past the grunts and their Pokemon, and brought most of them down. Her Exeggutor stood beside her, willing to giver her life for her trainer.

"Go!" Leif yelled. Their Pokemon pounced, and they eliminated the ranks within minutes.

"Kids!" The nurse screamed. "They have Arcanine that are torching the backside!" They ran into the alley, meeting five Arcanine firing Fire Spins at the back of the Pokemon Center.

"Croconaw, Water Gun!" Leif ordered. The Water type began to pump water onto the burning building. The Arcanine didn't mind the water, and they continued their attacks.

"Like my group?" A Rocket laughed as he walked around the corner behind them. Five more Arcanine were with him. They were surrounded.

"Stop this," Nancy pleaded. "Everyone is in there!"

"Obviously," the grunt chuckled. "Fire Blast!" The Arcanine prepared their attacks.

"Politoad, Water Pulse! Feraligatr, Hydro Pump!" Veronica shouted as she came around the corner behind the grunt. Her two Pokemon soaked the Fire types and pushed them into the Pokemon Center's back wall.

"No!" The grunt cried.

"Now, Hyper Beam, Metagross!" Metagross finished off the attacking Arcanine with a powerful beam.

"Let's get this fire down," Leif ordered.

* * *

><p>"Drake, are we close?" Montana whispered. The group ran into a fork, but only one way was lit.<p>

"Mew, Mew," Mew cried. Mew flew off in the dark tunnel.

"Looks like we are going that way," Tessa sighed.

"They have to be close," Tony added. They walked along the dark path, listening for anything. They came up on three grunts with their backs turned to the tunnel.

"What are they doing?" Tessa asked quietly.

"Shh, Bruce is talking," Drake hushed.

"Mewtwo, we are friends. We are no longer the same Team Rocket. We are under the power of the Dark Five. They look to bring the almighty Gods back into the world to give the power back to the Pokemon," Bruce explained. "We have bribery for you." Bruce pulled out the Championship metal.

"You actually think I like Championship items," Mewtwo snarled. "That's a myth I instilled in everyone. I want Ancient Core to give me more power to take over the world. I can make myself a God," Mewtwo's eyes glowed blue, grabbing the metal with its psychic powers. He broke down the metal until it was a small sphere of grey steel.

"That's Ancient Core?" Bruce awed. "Where is the supply of that?"

"Why should I tell you?" Mewtwo snarled.

"We can work together. You can fight for the good of Pokemon," Bruce whined.

"Well, I do feel free from the grasps of Ancient Law, so maybe we can work something out." Mewtwo turned to face Bruce.

"Yes, the Orbs are no longer in control of you. We have forced Arceus to destroy them, and they are gone with the appearance of that meteor," Bruce explained.

"The meteor?"

"Yes, Arceus brought it from space when he altered into his God form. Deoxys approved it," Bruce said again.

"So, you are following Darkrai?"

"How did you know that?" Bruce asked.

"I am the most powerful Pokemon ever imagined. I can much more than read your mind," Mewtwo chuckled. Bruce's aura darkened into a dark black.

"I am more than you think, Mewtwo. I am a Dark Aurer." Mewtwo smirked, making a sword of psychic energy.

"I don't mind killing every one of you. Even those in the tunnel. I am not picking a side in this war. Arceus is a coward, and the Gods didn't even create me. I owe nothing to them," Mewtwo snarled. He created a blue sphere around him. He charged Bruce.

"MEW!" Mew darted over the grunts, smashing into Mewtwo with a pink sphere.

"My clone, I thought we were done with this fighting," Mewtwo said.

"Mew, Mew, Mew!" The two Legendaries clashed again. Bruce formed a small black spear in his hand, throwing it at Mew's back.

"Watch out, Mew!" Drake warned. He pushed his way through the grunts, focusing his mind on the spear. The spear exploded before it hit Mew. Drake's blue aura flared brightly.

"Hey!" The grunts yelled. They chased Tessa, Tana, and Tony back through the tunnel.

"We got this, Drake. Defeat Bruce!" Tessa yelled. They ran back down the tunnel, distracting the grunts.

"Drake, I am going to tear you into pieces!" Bruce roared. He released his full team except his Tentacruel. "Rhyperior, use Hammer Arm!" His Rhyperior charged Drake and his Pokemon with a glowing arm.

"Gyarados, use Hydro Pump!" Gyarados, who was floating over the ground, pumped gallons of water at Rhyperior, but the powerful Pokemon pushed against it. "Primeape, get in there and use Cross Chop!" Primeape ran to the side of the Hydro Pump, lunging at Rhyperior.

"Kabutops, intercept with Aqua Jet," Bruce ordered. His Kabutops glided in the air with a cloak of water around him. Kabutops slammed into Primeape, pushing him against the cave wall. Kabutops slashed his scythes together as he taunted Drake.

"Rhyperior, use Hyper Beam!"

"Kangaskhan, help with Hyper Beam. Gyarados, keep it up," cried Drake. His Kangaskhan followed Rhyperior, and blasted a powerful beam of energy. Rhyperior's Hyper Beam blasted through the Hydro Pump and sent Drake and his team back.

"You can't win. I am too powerful," Bruce snarled. Bruce's Aerodactyl, Gengar, Tauros, and Kabutops stood beside Rhyperior.

"Victreebel, use Power Whip to Rhyperior up. Primeape, take him down. Gyarados, Charizard, Aerodactyl take down his Aerodactyl. Scizor, you got Kabutops. Kadabra, and Kangaskhan take out Gengar. Dodrio, run Tauros into Electivire's attacks," Drake ordered.

"Attack!" Bruce yelled. He charged Drake with his aura pulsing powerfully. Drake's aura sunk into his veins, giving him power. He jumped over Bruce, but Bruce fired a black beam from his palms. "I am more advanced than you!" The beam hit Drake in the chest, and he struggled to get up. His Charizard was firing Flamethrowers all over the cave roof, and Bruce's Aerodactyl was dodging them easily. Bruce launched himself in the air, punching Drake's Aerodactyl out of the sky.

"No!" Drake cried. He ran to his downed Aerodactyl. Bruce was in the sky, approaching Gyarados.

"Not this time," Drake snarled. He jumped in the air, and he kicked Bruce across the face. Bruce bounced off Mew's orb and fell to the ground. Mewtwo and Mew were battling fiercely. Drake saw his Victreebel wrap up Rhyperior tightly, letting Primeape knock him down.

Drake picked up Bruce, and their auras fought each other on their bodies. "Are you going to give in?"

"No, and even if I did, there are more plots in the other regions. The Dark Five know what it takes to bring back the Gods. And I can't be kept behind bars. The only way to stop me is kill me, and you can't do it," Bruce laughed. He kicked Drake in the groin, forcing him to fall down. "You're weak," He punched Drake in the nose, and he fell on his back. Drake's Scizor slammed Kabutops into a boulder, ending the struggle.

Scizor took off towards Rhyperior, who was swinging Victreebel by the vine. Primeape was knocked out on the ground, and Victreebel was crying in pain. Scizor's head glistened and he struck Rhyperior in the chest. Both Pokemon fell over, and Victreebel was swung into a low hanging stalagmite.

"They are destroying my home," Mewtwo said. "This ends now!" It tossed Mew away and pulsed a psychic energy wave into the floor. Every Pokemon fainted on contact. Mewtwo released another wave, and the Pokemon were recalled into their Pokeballs. Mew tackled him out of the air, taking it through the cave wall.

Bruce put his foot over Drake's chest. "It's over. Our Pokemon are no longer a factor even though you would have defeated me." He put his whole weight on Drake's chest.

Bruce was shoved off of Drake by a green energy blast. Mason limped through the tunnel. He leaned next Drake. "Where are the others?"

"They are okay. They are headed back into the city. Those Rocket grunts are gone," Mason panted. Their auras combined, healing their problems to a lesser degree. Bruce stood up, panting hard. Mew was thrown back into the cave by Mewtwo, and it glared at Drake.

"This is your fault!" The Legendary darted at Drake, but Mew intercepted him with a Psywave. Bruce snuck up behind Mason, grabbing him from behind. Bruce had a aura knife that sharpened as it got closer to Mason's neck.

"This is your own son," Drake pleaded. Mason breathed deeply as the knife now touched his neck.

"He is a Light Aurer. My enemy just like you!" Bruce screamed. His face was bloody just like Drake's. Drake had a long gash over his left eye and his nose was flooded by blood. Bruce began to push the knife into Mason's throat.

"No," Drake cried. He released all of his power. A blast of energy exploded from Drake, blowing him backwards. He hit his head on a rock, knocking him unconscious. The blast separated Bruce from Mason and threw them in opposite directions. The cave began to crumble over the men.

"My home!" Mewtwo cried. He created a energy bolt in his three fingered hands. He pointed it at Drake, but Mew flew in and teleported Drake away. Mewtwo turned to see that Mason was gone as well.

"Help me," Bruce pleaded as he crawled towards Mewtwo.

"This wouldn't have happened if you wouldn't have come here," Mewtwo said. A rock fell on Bruce's leg, making him cry a piercing scream.

"Someone needs to pay, and you are the only one here. If it makes you feel better, I'll join with the Dark Five to defeat Arceus. But you will die here." Mewtwo flashed away, leaving his home. The cave collapsed, and Bruce was buried partially alive.

Drake and Mason appeared in the middle of the Pokemon Center. "Drake!" Kit cried. The AOH surrounded the two of them.

"Where is Bruce?" Montana asked.

"I think he is dead," Drake shivered.

"Well, the Rockets are gone. The citizens are expecting the damages," Kit explained. "We won. Cerulean is saved." The AOH healed their Pokemon and patched their bandages. Police were everywhere.

"We need there statements," an officer ordered.

"They are severely injured and they just saved this town without your help. Stand down and let me treat them before you do anything!" Nurse Joy yelled. The officers quickly retreated and left the damaged Pokemon Center.

* * *

><p>"Bruce is dead," Yuri said into her headset. She was flying her helicopter somewhere. "The grunts have nearly all be captured, and the ones that were not scattered when the police got there."<p>

"Gather the few that escaped and prepare to move to Johto. Darkrai said the meteor successfully landed and that it's in Johto. Our Ancient Core readings have spiked, and that is our next move," said a powerful feminine voice.

"Yes, mom."

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Well, here it is. The final Rocket battle of Kanto. This in TV world would be a hour special. This is the special for the Kanto arc, so hope it was good. Once a week updates are to expected for a while. Kanto is nearly wrapped up, so let's start looking forward at Johto. **

**Q1: Did Mason prove himself?**

**Q2: Was the chapter has a whole good? **

**Q3: What was your favorite part?**

**Q4: Are you mad that its long? **

**Q5: Drake had a pretty exciting Kanto run didn't he?**

**Q6: Are you glad Bruce is gone? Or mad that I killed him?**


	80. Chapter 80: Departure of Friends!

**Drakes** Pokemon on team-

**1. Charizard (m) lv.77 Abi: Blaze- Aerial Ace, Dragon Pulse, Flare Blitz, Fire Spin, *Solarbeam, *Heat Wave**

**2. Gyarados (f) lv. 72 Abi: Intimidate-Hydro Pump, Twister, Hyper Beam, Ice Fang, *Stone Edge**

**3. Aerodactyl (f) lv. 60 Abi: Rock Head- Ice Fang, Ancient Power, Wing Attack, Dragonbreath, *Sky Drop**

**4. Electivire (m) lv.75 Abi: Vital Spirit- Protect, Psychic, Thunder, Fire Punch, *Focus Blast, *Giga Impact**

**5. *Dodrio (m) lv. 71 Abi: Early Bird-Aerial Ace, Drill Peck, Agility, Tri Attack, *Thrash**

**6. Scizor (m) lv. 69 Abi: Swarm-Double Team, Night Slash, Iron Defense, X-scissor *Iron Head**

**7. Kangaskhan (f) lv. 66 Abi: Scrappy-Endure, Crunch, Outrage, Hyper Beam, *Reversal**

**8 Victreebel (f) lv. 70 Abi: Chlorophyll-Power Whip, Razor Leaf, Synthesis, Solarbeam, *Venoshock**

**9. Primeape (m) lv. 68 Abi: Anger Point-Seismic Toss, Cross Chop, Close Combat, Karate Chop, *Thunderpunch**

**10. Kadabra (m) lv. 70 Abi: Inner Focus-Recover, Psycho Cut, Psybeam, Future Sight, *Shadow Ball**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 80<strong>

"My dad is dead," Mason sighed. He wasn't crying, but he wasn't necessarily happy. He glided his hands through his messy hair after taking off his blue pair of goggles.

"I'm sorry," Drake comforted him. He put his hand on his back. The group left Cerulean two days after the battle, and the town protected their identities for their families' sake. They were a few miles out from Tony's ranch. The whole AOH traveled together for the first time.

"Don't be. He caused all of this. And that's one less Dark Aurer to worry about," Mason said. He let out a tear, and stood up.

"Well, it's sad that its over," Montana sniffled. Her allergies were acting up for some reason.

"Yeah, it's hard to imagine that I'm about to go back to my old life. No more kicking butt and taking names," Tony laughed. "I'm going to miss you guys."

"What about everyone else?" Drake asked the AOH. What's y'all's plans?" The group looked at each other.

"Well, I think Zapdos has earned some time to rest. The Power Plant needs it, and I'm going back to Cherished Forest with my mom," Clara answered. A thundercloud crackled above them.

"_I'll be here for you whenever you need me, Clara,"_ Zapdos said to Clara. Clara looked up and smiled to the sky.

"I might go back to Hoenn for a month to see my family. Then I will officially move into the base and make it a home," Kit said. Drake nodded.

"Well everyone has deserved time to rest, and I'm willing to bet that Team Rocket and the Dark Five won't be up to anything for awhile. They are still running with their tales behind their back. Mew popped up behind Tessa and rested on her shoulder.

"Well, Aaron and I are going to escort Articuno back to Seafoam and then we will settle there until we are needed again. We can be the Seafoam contacts," Tessa said. "And Mew can do whatever it wants."

"That sounds great. I plan to continue my training and begin to compete against the Kanto Elite Four to try to get into the Champion League," Leif said.

"Really?" Chase wondered. "That's interesting. I'm going to go back to Pewter for a couple of weeks and then come back to see Tana in Pallet and just train I guess. I don't want to leave Kanto, so I am going to train for the Kanto League again."

"I am staying with Drake and his family while my dad is in Unova for business. I'm going to be doing some online stylist competitions and try to get accepted into one of the five fashion schools, but I can't go to them until I'm eighteen," Tana replied. She was sitting by Chase, holding his hand.

"I'm going to check in with the base every day, searching for more threats. I'll be training and just relaxing," Drake answered his own question. "What about you Charli?"

"I really think I am just going to roam Kanto some more, and then go back to Cherrygrove to see my cousin Free," she answered.

"Free? As in Free Flarez, one of the Johto Champion League gyms?" Drake shouted excitedly. "He is like my idol!"

"Yeah," Charli chuckled. "I'll tell him you said hi."

"Well, I'm going to start my Gym Academy studies and begin my internship with my uncle. I'll stay in touch and be the Pewter contact," Simon smiled. He winked at Kit, who rolled her eyes and turned away. "What about you, Justin?"

"I don't want to go back to Pallet. I can take care of myself and I'm done living in my dad's shadow. I have been looking into one-way ticket to Sinnoh, and start living there. I'll let all of you know where I am at all times," Justin answered dully.

"Well, like Charli, I have a famous cousin. I'm staying with Whitney in Goldenrod and I plan to do gym battling there. I'm going to win the Silver Conference next year," Nancy said.

"If you can beat me," Drake smiled.

"While all of you are sitting on your butts, I am going to be training with Janine in many ways of combat and then train at the fighting Johto next year," Freddy bragged.

"Well, Caitlyn and I are going to live together in her apartment and do the Double Battle League next year. She is going to remain in her study and start with the wild Grass types," Farrah said.

"Yeah," Caitlyn replied. "Her parents have given up their rights to her. They saw her battling on TV and disowned her. She ran away to go on a journey and join us." The group awed at Farrah.

"Well, I am going to live in Saffron and get a job for the time being. I'm going to focus on contests again next year when they start up again," Nando commented. "I can be the contact for Saffron."

"For me, I am going to stay in Pallet and help Kit out. I want to bond with my mom more before I go out on my own again. I also want to protect Kanto from any more threats," Mason finished.

"Well, I think it's time I go home," Tony sighed. They were now in front of his ranch's gates, and he began to cry.

"Hey, it's only a couple of months before we see each other," Drake hugged him. Montana hugged him next, crying as well.

"Just think, we will be tearing up Johto soon," she laughed. Tony squeezed tighter.

"I'll miss all of you," Tony sniffled.

"Stop crying so I can battle you," Charli said. She pulled out a Pokeball.

"Really?" He asked.

"Let's go," she winked. She threw the ball high in the air and her Bayleef glared at Tony.

"Tangrowth, let's get her!" Tony's Tangrowth danced in front of the group, making Tony blush.

"Body Slam!"

"Slam!" Bayleef charged Tangrowth, but the Grass type used her long vine arms to push Bayleef into the dirt.

"Light Screen," Charli grunted. Bayleef rose on two legs, creating a pink screen in front of her.

"Slam again!" Tony yelled. Tangrowth ran through the Light Screen, but Bayleef jumped to the side.

"Razor Leaf and Vine Whip combo," Charli ordered again. Bayleef wrapped two long, green vines around Tangrowth, allowing her Razor Leafs to smash into her target.

"Time for Leaf Storm," Tony smirked. Tangrowth's eyes glowed powerfully as the leaves on the trees swirled off their branches, surrounding Tangrowth. A green tinted wind appeared and forced them upon Bayleef, knocking her to the ground.

"Solarbeam to finish!" Tangrowth formed a green growing sphere in her hands, pushing a beam outwards at Bayleef. The beam smashed into Bayleef, and knocked her unconscious.

"You beat me this time," Charli smiled.

"We are one to one," Tony joked. The two friends hugged. "I'm going to go now." Tony walked down the path to his two story ranch house, waving at his friends.

* * *

><p>He stepped up onto the front porch and opened the door. "Mom, I'm home!" His mom sprinted around the corner and hugged him tightly. She was crying tears of joy and of relief.<p>

"You've grown so much," she sobbed. He was crying again.

"I missed you!" His dad walked around the same corner, smiling for once.

"I saw that battle. You have really grown up," he said. He held out his hand, but Tony hugged him around the waist. "I guess I spoke to soon." Tony laughed and his parents started a group hug.

"Tony, we have something to tell you," his mom said as she put her arm around his father's waist. "We are going to have a baby." Tony jumped in surprise and hugged them both again.

"I love y'all." The family began to catch up, and Tony showed his parents his team.

* * *

><p>"I bet they are glad to see him," Montana said.<p>

"Well, this is actually the best place to split up," Drake suggested. "It's the crossroads of all our destinations."

"I guess it is." Kit agreed. "My ship leaves tomorrow." She hugged them both. "Tana, you want to battle one last time?"

"Sure!" Tana shouted.

"Swampert, take place!" Kit ordered. Swampert stood on two legs and smashed the ground to intimidate Montana.

"Poliwrath, go," Montana called out. Her Poliwrath crossed his arms and glared at Swampert.

"Start with Earthquake," Kit ordered. Swampert stood up, smashing the ground again. The ground shook and a small shockwave glided over the ground.

"Jump, then use Bubblebeam!" Poliwrath used his powerful legs to leap over the shockwave and blast Swampert in the face with a stream of bubble, but the countering water attack did no obvious damage.

"Ice Beam now!" Swampert blasted a powerful ice cold beam at the soaring Poliwhirl. Poliwhirl slammed into the ground, his lower half frozen.

"Blast them with a Hydro Pump," Kit ordered. Swampert released a torrent of water from his mouth.

"Scald!" Poliwhirl's body temperature rose, allowing him to release his own torrent of boiling water from the center of his swirl. The two torrents hit each other, creating a cloud of steam from the hot and cold waters clashing. The hot steam melted the ice of of Poliwhirl, and he jumped free.

"Submission, now!" Montana yelled. Poliwhirl dove for Swampert, putting him in a head lock. Poliwhirl was trying to knock him unconscious with the wrestling maneuver.

"Fight back!" Kit shouted. The two water types fought roughly and were wrestling like little kids would. Swampert kicked Poliwhirl back to Montana's feet and he was knocked out.

"Dang it," Montana sighed.

"Well, that was a good battle," Kit said as she recalled Swampert. The group began to say their goodbyes and the ones that needed to leave left for their destinations.

"We will see them all again," Drake said to Montana. Simon and Chase stood behind them.

"We are heading back to Pewter now," Simon said.

"Be safe," Chase said to Montana. He kissed her on her soft lips and they turned away from Drake and Montana.

"Looks like it is just you and me," Drake said.

"Just like it started I guess," Montana laughed. She began to look around.

"Hey, this is the same field that Bruce captured us in as we were battling," Montana commented. Some trees were still damaged from the ambush.

"Let's finish it then," Drake smirked. He pulled out a Pokeball.

"One on one?"

"Yeah, we need to head to Viridian soon so Azul and Verde can talk to me," Drake answered.

"When did you set that up?" Montana asked again.

"Yesterday," Drake replied shortly.

"Vulpix, let's go!" Montana shouted. Her Vulpix took her battling stance as she appeared out of her Pokeball.

"Dodrio, battle time," Drake said. His Dodrio flashed out of his Pokeball, lashing out with their beaks. "Start with Aerial Ace!" Dodrio rushed Vulpix with a tail of white light.

"Vulpix, Flame Burst to counter!" Montana shouted. Vulpix's soft fur erupted into flames and she ran at Dodrio. Dodrio lunged at her with one beak and knocked her back with the other two. "No!" Vulpix got up and growled at Dodrio, who was patting out the flames on his feathers.

"Attack with Drill Peck," Drake commanded. Dodrio's beaks came into one and he started to spin rapidly.

"Flamethrower!" Montana yelled. She knew Drill Peck was Dodrio's key move and would end the battle. Vulpix blasted Dodrio with flames, but he sailed through and smashed into Vulpix.

"No," Tana cried. She picked up Vulpix and recalled her.

"Good job, now let's go!" Drake cheered. He released Charizard and Aerodactyl. Drake quickly jumped on Aerodactyl and Montana hopped on Charizard's back. They soared into the setting sun.

"Race ya!" Montana yelled. Charizard zoomed past Aerodactyl, but she quickly increased her speed.

"You're on!" Drake yelled back.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Well, here it is:) Maybe two or three more chapters left. Thanks for reading. Enjoy, and Review please. FYI, my mother and my step dad are separating so writing times may vary and I'll try to update every weekend. Also, every AOH member, Gym Leader, family member, guardian, and other important minor characters will be given a profile on my profile. I'm suspecting it to take me at least a week to get it all done, and then I will begin writing Johto:) Also, the character profiles will be updated to chapter one of Johto, so some spoilers many arise so keep looking if you really want to know what happens to some of them. **

**Q1: This chapter was boring huh?**

**Q2: I love Tony and I can't wait to start writing him in Johto. He is going to be awesome. Do you like Tony?**

**Q3: Tony and Charli have a friendly rivalry, how do you think I will make that useful for later? **


	81. Chapter 81: Some Hellos and Goodbyes!

**Drakes** Pokemon on team-

**1. Charizard (m) lv.77 Abi: Blaze- Aerial Ace, Dragon Pulse, Flare Blitz, Fire Spin, *Solarbeam, *Heat Wave**

**2. Gyarados (f) lv. 72 Abi: Intimidate-Hydro Pump, Twister, Hyper Beam, Ice Fang, *Stone Edge**

**3. Aerodactyl (f) lv. 60 Abi: Rock Head- Ice Fang, Ancient Power, Wing Attack, Dragonbreath, *Sky Drop**

**4. Electivire (m) lv.75 Abi: Vital Spirit- Protect, Psychic, Thunder, Fire Punch, *Focus Blast, *Giga Impact**

**5. *Dodrio (m) lv. 71 Abi: Early Bird-Aerial Ace, Drill Peck, Agility, Tri Attack, *Thrash**

**6. Scizor (m) lv. 69 Abi: Swarm-Double Team, Night Slash, Iron Defense, X-scissor *Iron Head**

**7. Kangaskhan (f) lv. 66 Abi: Scrappy-Endure, Crunch, Outrage, Hyper Beam, *Reversal**

**8 Victreebel (f) lv. 70 Abi: Chlorophyll-Power Whip, Razor Leaf, Synthesis, Solarbeam, *Venoshock**

**9. Primeape (m) lv. 68 Abi: Anger Point-Seismic Toss, Cross Chop, Close Combat, Karate Chop, *Thunderpunch**

**10. Kadabra (m) lv. 70 Abi: Inner Focus-Recover, Psycho Cut, Psybeam, Future Sight, *Shadow Ball**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 81<strong>

"Why hello," Verde greeted as he and Azul walked out of the gym doors. Drake and Montana smiled upon seeing there friends.

"We heard you and your group did amazing against Team Rocket," Azul commented.

"Yeah, we had to stay here. They had every city shut down," Verde said.

"It was all good. Veronica finally stopped whining and battled. Mewtwo has disappeared though," Drake sighed.

"No biggie," Verde laughed. "Victini said that it is sporadic with its attitude."

"I can tell," Drake laughed as well.

"Well, we called you here for a reason." The men looked at each other. "I want to have a full battle with you, and Azul wants to watch.

"Really?" Drake asked. He seemed unenthusiastic.

"Yes, what's the matter?"

"Nothing. Just tired I guess. When do you want to battle?" Drake asked. Verde looked at Azul and then back at Drake.

"You know what," he said, "don't worry about. We have a three month break ahead of us, and you still need some time to train to face the Pokemon I was going to put you against." He started to laugh.

"I'll take that advice. My mom asked us to be home by today anyways, so it was probably going to be a no," Drake replied.

"Well, we will let you go." Azul said. "I am proud of you, Drake. That battle in Lavender showed me so much, but you are really impressing me now. Hopefully we can finally battle when you beat the Champion League. I'll my Elite Four ready by then."

"Get home safe, and don't get lost," Verde winked. Drake and Montana took off on Aerodactyl and Charizard. They raced back to Pallet.

"Let's go see Gary," Drake suggested. "My mom might need more time preparing for me." They swooped into the back valley of the Oak Lab.

"Hello?" Drake said as he walked in through the back.

"Hi," Gary said. A familiar man walked beside him.

"Felix Strong?" Drake asked. He gave the man a firm handshake and greeted him.

"Hello, Drake. I'm sure you're wondering what I am doing here," he said.

"Not really. Two scientists in a lab are very common," Drake laughed.

"Well, I am here to ask a favor of you. I need your Aerodactyl to come back to the lab to maybe influence the other extinct Pokemon to learn how to battle in the wild," he proposed.

"Well, Aerodactyl has just came out of her shell," Drake sighed. He pulled out her Pokeball.

"Well, you are off for a while, and I still need some time setting things up on the island. So, how about you spend as much time with her as possible and then send her over when you leave for your next region," the scientist suggested.

"That sounds like an excellent plan," Gary commented.

"I'll do it," Drake smiled. "Will she be able to battle with me when I need her?"

"Of course, just call me," Felix answered cheerfully. "I saw you battle, and I'm glad Aerodactyl went to such a great trainer."

"Thank you," Drake said, shaking the man's hand.

"I'm going to get out of here," Felix waved. He released a Fearow and took off into the sky.

"He is a nice guy," Gary smiled. "Oh, I meant to tell you, Mason arrived home last night. He told Mary that he would live with her!"

"Awesome," Montana commented.

"We are going to go home and see my mom," Drake said. They walked out of the house, and made their way to Drake's house.

"Did you miss it here?" Montana asked him.

"Yeah," Drake breathed deeply, soaking up the fresh, wild air. A Rattata ran across their path and into a nearby bush. Flocks of Pidgey were grazing in a park with a huge Lapras fountain in the middle. A Poliwag jumped in the water, splashing around and having fun. Drake was glad to be home. A man with white balding hair and a mustache ran up from behind the trainers.

"Are you Drake Smith?" He huffed. Drake turned around to see the old man with a karate outfit on with a long black belt wrapped around his waste.

"Yes sir," Drake greeted.

"Well, I had a meeting with Gary to talk to you, but I arrived late. He said if I hurried I could catch you before you got home," the old man said. He looked up to the trainers, and grinned. "Where are my manners? I am Rufus Howard, the Fighting Dojo Master of Saffron City. I am here to offer your Primeape a chance to become stronger than ever, and still get to battle for you when needed." Drake's eyes widened.

"Yes, I know, it's a great offer, but I saw Primeape battle and he has the potential to go far as a powerhouse Pokemon," Rufus explained.

"Sounds like a good plan, but I'm not sure," Drake thought deeply. His Primeape's Pokeball rumbled and shook roughly, opening itself up. Primeape jumped around in front of Drake, pointing at Rufus.

"You want to go?" Drake asked, tearing up.

"Ape!" Primeape gave Drake a huge hug. He bowed to the Karate Master.

"Do you have to take him now?" Drake asked the man.

"I have five new recruits and they need to begin training," he answered.

"That's fine," Drake smiled. He bent down to Primeape's eye level. "I know you can take care of yourself, so I'm not worried. Train hard so we can get a Championship next year." Primeape hugged him again with a stream of tears down his fur and a glob of boogers making him sniffle.

"I'll miss you buddy," Drake sobbed. He recalled Primeape and gave the Pokeball over to Rufus.

"Thank you, son. Your Primeape will be stronger than ever next time you see him," the Master smiled. "Braviary, let's go!" An intimidating Flying type popped out of the Pokeball, and it stared Drake down.

"That's an awesome Pokemon," Drake awed. He reached for the Pokemon's neck to pet it, but Braviary pecked at him.

"Don't worry about him. He is grouchy because we just got here an hour ago and we have to leave," Rufus laughed. He jumped on Braviary and waved at Drake and Montana as he flew off.

"Im surprised you let him go that easy," Montana said.

"Well, he has always wanted to become stronger and stronger, so I didn't want to hold him back," Drake sighed. He stopped crying, but Montana could tell he was hurting. She gave him a hug. They continued walking to Drake's house.

"Well, we are here," Drake said. They stood in front of Drake's front door. "You get to meet the rest of my family."

"I'm excited!" Montana cheered. She opened the door and balloons floated everywhere and a bucketful of confetti dropped on her head. "Awesome." She wiped her head off, seeing a tall man, approximately 6'5, with brown hair and hazel color eyes. He wore jeans with a nicely prepared orange button up collared shirt. He wore cowboy boots that finished his image of a cowboy.

"I'm Seth Smith, Drake's father," he greeted her. His voice was deep and powerful, but Montana detected a bit of harshness in it.

"I'm Montana Sanders, Bill's daughter and your son's best friend," she smiled. They shook hands gently and grinned at each other. Montana gave Kambry and Jaime a hug before coming to a new face. She recognized him from the many pictures in the house, but he was much cuter in person.

Cole stood over her, at a near 6'3, and smiled. His blue eyes sparkled, and Montana could tell he had experienced much in his short life. His blond hair was trimmed from the pictures and made formally. He wore sweats with a red Under Armor pullover on, and black running shoes.

"I'm Cole," he smiled. Montana drooled a little before Drake bumped into her as he hugged his brother. "God, you're taller than ever! What are you 5'11 now?" He messed up Drake's hair and put him in a head lock, giving him a noogie. Drake wiggled out of it, and walked to his dad. They shook hands, but Drake stepped back before his dad could hug him.

"How about we have some lunch, and then we can go in the backyard for some fun," Kambry suggested. She opened the kitchen doors to reveal a table full of food. The boys rushed in, but Kambry stopped them.

"Ladies first," she ordered. She and Montana filled their plates gracefully before the men of the house demolished the food.

"This is amazing, babe," Seth cooed as he stuffed his face. The rest of the family commenced to give Kambry compliments.

"So who wants to do dishes?" Kambry asked as everyone finished their meals.

"Drake and I will do them," Seth proposed. Drake agreed and followed his dad into the kitchen as the rest of them went outside.

"Drake, I have changed," his dad said. "In Unova, I underwent training with a guru there. I never imagined myself like I do now. I apologize for everything. I know I ruined you and Cole's childhood, but I admit that I was living through y'all."

"Dad, you have damaged me in more ways than one, but you are my father and I will work on forgiving you. We can't choose our family and we sometimes have to work through things," Drake said.

"I can't blame you for saying that, but I'm telling you here and now that I'm not the same man as I left. I'll be better," he stated. He scrubbed the dishes as Drake dried them off.

"Do it for Jaime," Drake ordered. He looked at his dad in the eyes. They had the same eyes and Drake felt as if he was staring into his own.

"I promise," Seth promised. "Now let's get outside." The two boys left the kitchen and ran through the backdoor, racing each other. Tauros, Jolteon, Quagsire, and Swalot greeted him cheerfully.

"Hey," he laughed. Jolteon jumped at him, looking for attention, but Swalot stopped him from stabbing their trainer with his sharp fur.

"Let's show off the new additions to the family," Kambry suggested. She held a Pokeball in her hands, releasing Jigglypuff. Jigglypuff rested in Kambry's crossed arms.

"I'll go next," Montana said. "Come on out everyone!" Her team made their appearance and they looked around, seeing they were home. Vulpix jumped on her shoulder and yawned. Parasect looked around, seeing new people. Poliwrath crossed his arms, and stood beside Tana. Persian and Jolteon ran into the huge backyard, playing tag. Clefable waved at everyone, and blew a kiss to Cole. Her Butterfree rested on her head, flapping her wings. The last of her Pokemon, Espeon, nestled her leg, but ran up a tree and took a nap on a branch. Jolteon sniffed the air, and started clawing at the tree. Persian growled and stood beside Montana.

"That's an impressive team, Montana," Seth complimented.

"I'll go next," Drake said. He released his team. His dad's and brother's eyes widened. His Charizard blew flames as he spread his wings. His Gyarados appeared in the huge pond near the family, screeching loudly. His Aerodactyl flew circles around them, sticking out her tongue. His Electivire crossed his arms and huffed, looking away from Seth and Cole. Dodrio pecked at the ground. Scizor stood beside Drake faithfully, joined by Kangaskhan. Victreebel wrapped Drake in her long vine and lifted him off the ground, which made him laugh. Lastly, his Kadabra twirled his spoon magically and glared at Seth.

"I also just gave my Primeape to Master Rufus of the Karate Dojo in Saffron," Drake said.

"Oh really," Cole said with an impressed tone. "I have a Hitmonlee there, and Dad has his Machamp there."

"We will make a visit in a week or two," Seth smiled. "Drake, this team is amazing. I can tell they could whoop anybody if they set their mind to it.

"I'll go," Cole prompted. He threw six Pokeballs and pointed his PokeDex in front of him. A Swampert stood on his hind legs and scouted the new people. A Tropius roared loudly as she swung her neck around viciously. A shadow like Pokemon with ruby eyes chuckled as it hid behind Cole. He identified him as a Sableye. A Torkoal sniffed the air, blowing smoke as she was afraid from the new people. A Nosepass stood still with his eyes closed. A Grumpig grunted and crossed his arms. Finally, the PokeDex flashed a Porygon-Z out of it, and it floated next to Cole.

"Wow," Montana sighed.

"That's an awesome team!" Drake cheered. His Electivire huffed.

"Well, we got Top Four this year, so Sinnoh better be ready," Cole laughed. "If my fiancé will let me."

"Fiancé?" Kambry yelled. "What the heck are you talking about? You just turned eighteen!"

"Mom, she is pregnant and she wants me to move to Hoenn in June when Drake leaves for his next journey. It was a one night thing, then she started traveling with me, and then we started dating, and then this happened about two months ago. She is nineteen and y'all will love her when she comes next month. She participated in the Double Battle League of Hoenn and won the Regional Championship," Cole explained. Kambry started to cry.

"Honey, we can't be mad. You had him when you were nineteen," Seth defended. "He is going to take care of her and the baby wherever he lives."

"What do her parents do for a living?" Kambry asked, calming down.

"Her dad is a Power Plant operator at the Mauville Generator and her Mom runs the daycare right outside the city," Cole explained.

"Well, we can talk more about this when she arrives," Seth suggested. "It's my turn!" He tossed out six Pokeballs and released his team with a huge white flash. A green monkey-like Pokemon appeared first. "This is Simisage, and he has a temper so beware." Simisage huffed before he disappeared into a tree.

The next Pokemon looked like a powerful mole with sharp claws that make a drill when combined. It glared at everyone, but drilled underground almost instantly. "That was Excadrill. He is shy, but my most powerful Pokemon from the Unova region," Seth said.

A purple cat-like Pokemon turned away from Persian like she was better than her and huffed as she walked behind Seth. Persian growled again, but remained motionless. "Liepard can be stuck up and rude, but she has a reason to be. She is an excellent battler."

A flame colored ape-like Pokemon rampaged around, punching trees and rocks. "That is Darmanitan. He is nearly uncontrollable to an extent. Give him food, and he will calm down." Seth pulled out a candy bar wrapped in a red wrapper. Darmanitan calmed down, running to his trainer. He snatched the bar, relaxing almost instantly.

"And this is Sawk," Seth explained. "He is probably the calmest Pokemon I have ever owned." A blue humanoid Pokemon dressed in a karate outfit saluted Seth and began to meditate.

And lastly, Basculin," Seth shouted. His fish type Pokemon jumped out of the water, did a flip, and returned to the water. Gyarados dove underwater with him. The Basculin had a red stripe and spiked fins.

"Well looks like we have a farm going on," Jaime laughed.

"Yeah, how bout a battle," Seth said. He looked straight at Drake.

"Charizard!" Drake shouted. Charizard stepped in front of him.

"Darmanitan!" Darmanitan jumped in front of Seth.

"I want in on this too," Cole said. "Torkoal!" His Torkoal cried as he ran in front of him. The three fire types made a triangle and they all glared at each other.

"Let's do this," Drake said. Charizard breathed flames, readying himself for a battle.

"Oh my," Kambry sighed. "This is going to be a long break." Montana laughed and she pulled out three lawn chairs for herself, Kambry, and Jaime.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The End<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Well this is it. Kanto is doneski:) Hope everyone enjoyed it. I am going to update my profile before starting Johto. So keep up and follow me if you really want to read Johto:)**

**Q1: Are you, yes you, excited for Johto?**

**Q2: What did you think about the full family gathering?**

**Q3: Do you think Drake's Dad will keep his promise?**


End file.
